Decimoquinto Piso
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Todo comenzó con solamente una miradita, pero cuando finalmente encontró al chico que vivía en el decimoquinto piso del edificio de enfrente, Bella vio que su vida sin gracia se había vuelto mucho más divertida y complicada. Edward podía decir lo mismo. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción, que la hago con el debido permiso de la autora.**

 **DISFRÚTENLA**

* * *

 **Decimoquinto Piso**

 **...**

 **Prólogo**

A ninguna le gusta ser la otra. Si dicen que les gusta, pueden estar seguros que están mintiendo. Pueden decir que solo se quedan con la parte buena de la relación, pero llega un día, tal vez en el silencio de la noche, que piensan, aunque solo sea por un segundo: "quisiera que él fuese mío".

Bella jamás se imaginó que su vida se convertiría en eso. Su rutina era patética. A esa edad, la mayoría de las chicas estaban divirtiéndose por ahí, tomando cervezas y coqueteándole al tipo más guapo del bar; mientras ella pasaba sus noches, después del trabajo, en su oscuro apartamento, con unos binoculares en sus manos.

Ella se sentía la L.B. Jeffries de la nueva generación, excepto que él tenía la excusa de tener sus piernas inmóviles para disculpar su voyerismo. Ella, por otro lado, no tenía una vida social.

 _¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?_ —pensó.

El reloj marcaba las 10 horas. Una hora más y él sería un hombre casado.

Algunos se engañarán creyendo que va a salir corriendo de su casa y va a entrar en aquella iglesia, gritando a los cuatro vientos para que impidan el _esperado_ matrimonio. Ella lo amaba, no hay dudas. Sin embargo, aún conservaba su orgullo.

Su rostro tenía una expresión de odio, pero las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas probaban que la chica era mucho más frágil de lo que quería aparentar.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy… espero me dejen en sus comentarios su opinión de qué tal les parece este inicio. La autora a cada capítulo hizo una pregunta, y me gustaría hacerles esas preguntas conforme avanza la historia, para que esto además de chevere de leer sea dinámico :D**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Has mirado por la ventana a alguien sin que supiese que estabas espiando?**

 **He subido dos traducciones, ésta y EL PODER DE LA RESISTENCIA (invito a que la lean), quiero que conozcan los prólogos de las dos, y les informo que la actualización de ésta historia será de este fin de semana en ocho, y después cada quince días :D**

 **Invitación abierta a quien desee unirse al grupo en Facebook, Link en mi perfil de FF.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ella bajaba por las escaleras como una loca, no teniendo tiempo siquiera de esperar al ascensor. Faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la tarde y sabía muy bien que no llegaría a tiempo. Pensaba en una disculpa para darle a su jefe, ya que decir la verdad probablemente solo le serviría para que la llevaran directo al psiquiatra… o a la cárcel.

Bella juraba que solo iba a comprobar que el lindo chico que vivía en el edificio frente al suyo estaba en casa, pero terminó quedándose con los binóculos pegados al rostro por casi una hora, olvidando por completo su realidad.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban llenas y, torpe como era, iba pidiendo disculpas a todos con quienes se tropezaba. Toqueteaba el bolsillo en su pantalón jean, buscando su tarjeta del metro, y rogaba para que al tren no le llevara mucho tiempo aparecer. Como si el mundo hubiese cooperado con la chica de cabello castaño, apenas puso los pies en la estación, se encontró con el metro expreso. Se puso sus audífonos y eligió una canción cualquiera, no soportaba oír el ruido de la fricción del tren en el carril.

Llegó al pub irlandés en el que trabajaba, sudando y retorciéndose para no encontrarse con Patrick, su jefe y dueño de "Heffernan's". Infelizmente, no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Tu trabajo debería haber comenzado hace quince minutos —dijo sin siquiera mirar la cara de su funcionaria.

—Discúlpame, Patrick. Vine corriendo, tuve un problema en la facultad. Juro que no se va repetir.

—Alice está trabajando desde las cinco y treinta. Creo que deberías aprender un poco con tu amiga.

La morena respiró profundo. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder un empleo que le proporcionaba óptimas propinas, pero tenía ganas de mandar al viejo malhumorado a cerrar la boca. Alice estaba trabajando desde las cinco y treinta porque poseía energía como ningún otro ser, sin mentir, era capaz de trabajar por Bella y por sí misma al mismo tiempo.

—Ya que estoy retardada, creo que es mejor cambiarme de ropa pronto —dijo, intentando terminar con el asunto—. ¿Necesitas de algo?

—Solo que comiences a trabajar.

Con ese _simpático_ comentario de su jefe, Bella se fue rápido en dirección al baño de los funcionarios, maldiciendo a todas las generaciones de los Heffernan en su mente. Se cambió por un pantalón jean y una camisa verde que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto. Encontraba ridículo tener que usar una blusa así, pero fue un consejo que Alice le había dado para conseguir más propinas y, por más deprimente que fuese, la cosa funcionaba.

—Hey, Ali —dijo, juntándose a su amiga de trabajo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Lo mismo de siempre. Mejor solo si Patrick no me hubiese hecho cabrear, pero creo que debería ya acostumbrarme a eso —murmuró.

—Nunca te sueles atrasar. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Nada. Me distraje y terminé por olvidarme de la hora —contó parcialmente la verdad—. Fueron quince minutos de retardo, nada más.

—¿Alguna casualidad remota de que te hayas retrasado por culpa de un muchachito?

 _Se podría decir que sí._

—No —respondió, rolando los ojos. Alice volvía con el mismo cuento de siempre, y el horario apenas había empezado.

—Ay, Bella, tenemos que buscar un novio para ti. En serio, hay tantos chicos lindos que están detrás de ti aquí en el bar. Creo que no sería nada complicado aceptar una invitación de unito siquiera.

—Esos solo tienen cara de idiotas, Alice. Solo saben hablar de sí mismos o insinuar que quieren llevarme a la cama.

—¿Y qué? El sexo es delicioso, deberías aceptar una invitación de ellos. ¡Bella, estás en la flor de la edad! Un día te vas a arrepentir de tu vida sin gracia y vas a querer regresar el tiempo, pero ahí, mi querida, va a ser demasiado tarde.

―Está bien, Dr. Phil. ¿Terminaste ya con tu sesión? Aquí está tu pago —dijo, sacando una moneda de diez centavos del bolsillo y colocándolo encima del mostrador en frente de Alice.

—No necesitas ser sarcástica, vas a ver que estoy en lo cierto. Solo quiero lo que es mejor para ti, Bella.

—¿Sabes lo que es mejor para mí? Comenzar a ganar dinero. Esa gente de la mesa cuatro ya debe estar por darme una miseria de propina por no haber ido a atenderlos aún.

—El de camisa verde está guapo.

—Entonces ve a atenderlo ya que lo encontraste tan guapo.

—Tengo que preparar una bebida para la mesa uno. ¡Y él es guapo para ti, no para mí!

—Vengan, ¿ustedes van a trabajar o van a quedarse chismorreando? —preguntó Patrick—. Bella apenas llega y ya te está distrayendo, ¿verdad, Alice?

—Nada de eso, Pat. Bella es una óptima trabajadora, así como yo —afirmó, ofreciéndole un guiño—. Estábamos solamente viendo quién atiende la mesa cuatro, pero Bella ya está yendo, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondió con desánimo.

Caminó hasta la mesa de los chicos, que tenían, en promedio, la misma edad de Bella —21 años—, y sacó la tapa del lapicero que tenía en sus manos para anotar el pedido.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes hoy? —preguntó, intentando ser simpática.

—¿La mesera está incluida en el menú? —preguntó uno de los chicos mayores.

—No. La mesera cobra 4 dólares por hora, y espera que le des una buena propina porque tiene que escuchar comentarios idiotas como el tuyo, pero continúa aquí trabajando, firme y fuerte. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? —replicó. Los otros chicos comenzaron a reír por la respuesta que le había dado a su amigo, mientras Bella ya se había olvidado de la simpatía y golpeteaba el pie, impacientemente en el suelo.

—Una botella de New Castle para cada uno de nosotros y puedes traernos dos porciones de alitas de pollo, por favor —dijo el chico que estaba de camisa verde. _Hasta es lindo_ , pensó Bella, pero probablemente era tan idiota como su amigo, el que había hecho aquel infeliz comentario.

—¿Puedo ver sus identificaciones? —preguntó y todos entregaron sus documentos a la mesera. Comprobando que todos podían beber legalmente, siguió hasta la cocina para entregarle el pedido al cocinero.

—¿Y entonces? —interrogó Alice.

—Cuatro cervezas —dice, agarrando los vasos.

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté. Ellos estaban riendo, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste de gracioso?

—Solo mandé al diablo a uno de sus amiguitos.

—¡Bella, ya te dije que no hagas eso! Pierdes las propinas así.

—Lo que sea, no voy a prestarle atención a un idiota solo por ganar más dinero. De aquí a poco, en lugar de ser mesera, voy a ser conocida como prostituta.

—Exagerada.

—Deja, voy a regresar a servirles. Esperemos que hoy el bar no se llene.

Para ser un jueves, el pub terminó más que lleno, gracias al juego de basquetbol que era presentado. Bella se sentía feliz, pues las oportunidades de salir con una buena propina eran grandes, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba incómoda porque sabía que los jueves el chico que vivía en el edificio de enfrente se dormía máximo a la una de la madrugada y no tendría más oportunidad de espiarlo por hoy.

—¿Quién diría? —Bella comentó llegando cerca de Alice—. ¿No es la mesa del tipo que mandé al diablo la que dejó una excelente propina? ¡30 dólares!

—Y aparentemente dejaron un mensaje también —dijo Alice, mostrándole la notita de la cuenta—. _La noche de hoy valió la pena por cómo mandaste al diablo a nuestro amigo. Espero que no mandes al diablo a todos los tipos que intentan acercarse a ti. Te veo por ahí._

—Argh. Pésimo.

—¡Para de reclamar por todo! ¿Será que fue el de camisa verde?

—No tengo idea, Ali. De cualquier manera, no estoy interesada.

—¡Ni siquiera le das una oportunidad al chico!

—¿Y…?

—Ay, Bella —suspiró Alice—. No sé lo que hago contigo.

Cuando el último cliente salió del bar, Bella aprovechó el aventón que Alice le ofreció y se fue derecho a casa. Todo estaba oscuro y así permaneció. Conocía su casa muy bien como para lograr caminar sin luz. Tanteó la mesa que quedaba cerca de la ventana y cogió sus binoculares. Inmediatamente enfocando al apartamento que quedaba frente al suyo.

Todo oscuro. _No queda otra que espiar mañana_.

La clase de estética e historia del arte estaba aburrida. Ella intentaba prestar atención, pero su mente no la dejaba concentrarse en la materia. Hoy por la mañana, antes de salir para la facultad, observó al hombre que vivía en el apartamento de enfrente. Era la primera vez que lo veía por la mañana, normalmente solo espiaba por la noche, cuando tenía oportunidad de llegar temprano del trabajo.

Toda esa historia de espiar a su vecino comenzó hace más o menos dos meses. Bella había comprado unos binoculares con la simple idea de observar la arquitectura de los edificios de la calle, pero acabó poniendo sus ojos en el hombre que vivía en el apartamento de enfrente. Él estaba solamente en ropa interior y hablando por teléfono, era como si hubiese quedado hipnotizada. Tenía los músculos delineados, era pálido como ella, tenía el cabello de un tono diferente al cobre y una sonrisa que hasta a esa distancia podría ser fácilmente descrita como arrasadora. A partir de ese día, Bella dedicaba algunos minutos —u horas— de su día a observar al guapetón. También, no era como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer.

Como era costumbre, después de dejar la Universidad de Nueva York, la morena se iba a casa. Tiraba su mochila encima del sofá y corría para tomar un baño. En seguida era usual encender la TV para buscar una película o, entonces, tomar una siesta para aguantar una larga noche de trabajo. Esta vez, Bella optó por la siesta. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, la imagen del vecino rápidamente invadió sus sueños.

La chica se despertó con el irritante sonido del despertador y se desperezó, juntando fuerzas para ir al bar. Esta vez no se atrasaría. Se arregló y agarró un bolso que contenía su uniforme. Apagó la luz de la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento, no resistió y corrió a la ventana, su mano ya estirada para agarrar los binoculares.

Él estaba ahí, pero esta vez acompañado. Era ella, la mujer con quien él vivía. Bella no la soportaba. Era alta, tenía una bella postura, cabello rubio que aparentemente era liso como la seda, ropa que con seguridad tenía etiqueta de las mejores marcas y, lo peor de todo…, lo tenía a él. Bella miró rápidamente por los binóculos a la ventana de enfrente, pero fue tiempo suficiente para ver a la rubia dándole un beso al chico que ella tanto deseaba en los últimos meses.

Tirando los binoculares encima del sofá que quedaba al lado de la cama, la chica con piel de porcelana salió cabizbaja de la casa. Se sentía una idiota por quedarse observando y deseando a un tipo que nunca había conocido, e imaginaba cuán loca la gente diría que es si supieran sobre su voyerismo.

Al llegar a Heffernan's, Bella pareció aliviada al ver que Patrick no estaba. Por lo menos era uno menos para molestarla, y hoy no estaba ni un poco con ánimo de escuchar reclamos de su jefe.

—¿Qué pasó? —Alice preguntó apenas vio a su amiga.

—Nada.

—Habla en serio, Bella. Te conozco, tienes una cara triste. ¿Pasó algo grave? —indagó preocupada.

—No. Es una tontería. Estoy en esos días —mintió.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso?

—Sí. ¿Patrick no viene hoy?

—No. Gianna está hoy aquí para ayudarnos.

—Menos mal.

—Ah, creo que sé de algo que puede hacer que tu carita mejore.

—¿Qué?

—Mira quién está en la mesa tres.

Bella se giró inmediatamente, reparando en el mismo hombre que la noche anterior estaba usando una blusa verde y acompañado de sus amigos. Solo podría haber sido él quien mandó aquella nota en la cuenta. Él era, de hecho, muy guapo, probablemente todas las mujeres del pub estarían de acuerdo con eso. Pero Bella siempre tenía un pié atrás.

—Vas a ver que vino a buscarte a ti —dijo Bella.

—¡Ay, para con eso! ¿En serio que no vas a ir a hablar con él?

—¿Hablar con él cómo, Alice?

―No sé. Siempre existen formas de conversar con un hombre. Pídele la hora, pídele un encendedor, pídele alguna información, habla de futbol americano… siempre van a encontrar una manera de responderte si están interesados.

—Pero no estoy interesada en él, Ali.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―No.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste en la boca? ―preguntó―. ¿Te divertiste con un chico, saliste a una cita?

―¿Para qué te interesa?

—¡Porque sí! No necesitas responder, pero si tienen que ser más de cinco meses… ¿Me haces un favor?

―¿Qué?

―Vas hasta esa mesa, preguntas si fue él quien dejó la nota y le dices que vas a salir una hora más temprano de lo usual para charlar con él.

―No.

―¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón. Si dices que no lo encuentras atractivo, está bien, pero no vas a rechazarlo antes de haber hablado algo con él. Esa maña de sentirte superior no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

―¡Hey!

—Ah, ¡hazme el favor, Bella! —dijo Alice, rolando los ojos―. Siempre encuentras un defecto en los chicos antes siquiera de haberte detenido a saber si son lo que piensas o no.

―No entiendo por qué insistes tanto.

―Porque quiero verte aprovechando las cosas buenas de la vida. ¿Qué haces para divertirte? ¿Te quedas en casa viendo TV?

 _No, me quedo observando a mi vecino con mis binoculares_ ―pensó.

―Siempre fui solitaria, Ali.

—Pero mira las cosas que estás perdiendo. No ves a las chicas que llegan aquí, beben, hablan de tonterías, comienzan a reír, se divierten…

―Y después vomitan enteramente en el baño de mujeres.

―Déjalo, Bella ―dijo Alice con un suspiro―. De nada sirve, eres un hueso duro de roer*.

―Si hago eso… ¿me dejarías en paz? Para de saltar, Ali. En serio, es ridículo ver a alguien de tu edad brincando.

—¡Juro que te dejo en paz! Ve allá, parece ser un buen partido.

―Si es un idiota te juro que voy a maldecir hasta la última de tus generaciones.

―Ok ―respondió con una sonrisa enorme.

Bella quería matarse por haber tenido que ir a hablar con el tipo, pero al fin de cuentas era la mesera del lugar, aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar el asunto. Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la conversa que la chica tuvo con su amiga, pues toda esa situación ya era lo suficientemente embarazosa.

―Hola, ¿necesitas algo más? ―preguntó la chica, rogando para no escuchar una respuesta idiota.

―Acepto una cerveza ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Ok. Hey, ¿fuiste tú quien dejó una nota la noche pasada? ―preguntó. _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto,_ pensaba.

―Sí. Espero no haberte ofendido.

―No. Voy a intentar salir un poco más temprano hoy… tal vez podamos conversar ―sugirió. _Alice me las va a pagar si este chico es un idiota,_ decía internamente.

―Claro, no me voy a mover de aquí.

―Ok.

―Hey, ¿Isabella?

―¿Sí?

―James. Mi nombre es James.

Bella se controló para no preguntar si se había olvidado decir "Bond" al final, pero prefirió solo ofrecerle una sonrisa y girarse hacia el mostrador con la intención de llevar una cerveza más al chico. Ignoró por completo las miradas que Alice le daba ―ciertamente muy curiosa por saber qué rumbo había tomado la conversa con el chico― y continuó con su día de trabajo. Cuando faltaba solo una hora para acabar con su horario, le pidió a Alice que se encargara de sus mesas y se sentó junto a James, quien la esperó por más de cinco horas.

―Creo que ninguna chica te hizo esperar tanto como yo, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó con una sonrisa sombría. No sabía sobre qué asunto hablar e intentó ir a la cosa más simple que podía pensar en ese momento.

―Realmente ―aceptó con una sonrisa―. Pero tengo la seguridad que valdrá la pena.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Cómo así?

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —preguntó, agarrando al chico completamente de sorpresa. Normalmente, cuando él le decía eso a una mujer, ella se sonrojaba o decía que estaba halagada.

―Hola, disculpa que interrumpa ―dijo Alice, colocando dos copas encima de la mesa―. _Shots_ de tequila por cuenta de la casa.

―Disculpa, pero no bebo tequila ―informó James.

―Entonces, Bella se bebe los dos. Con seguridad los necesita ―murmuró, colocando las dos copas en frente de su amiga, quien no se negó a poner fin a las dos copitas transparentes―. Si necesitan algo me pueden llamar.

―¿Trabajas aquí hace mucho tiempo? ―preguntó el tipo, rogando para que Bella no recordara lo que había preguntado antes.

―Ya son cinco meses.

―Debe ser genial trabajar en un bar.

―Solo si fuera en bares que vemos en la películas, porque trabajar aquí en Heffernan's no ha sido un tiempo glorioso en mi vida. A pesar de todo, las propinas valen la pena. Por cierto, gracias por la propina de anoche.

―Por nada, fue divertido ver la cara de Michael desencajada. ¿Qué haces aparte de trabajar aquí?

―Voy a la facultad ―respondió. _Y me quedo observando a mi vecino a través de mis binoculares, pero no debes preocuparte, no estoy loca._ Al menos era eso lo que ella pensaba―. Estudio arquitectura y urbanismo en NYU.

―¿En serio? Estudio ahí también, pero economía. Creo que nunca nos hemos topado, con seguridad me acordaría.

―Oh, no. Normalmente uso más ropa que esto cuando voy a la facultad ―replicó.

―Apuesto que muchos tipos te coquetean aquí, ¿verdad?

―Escucho muchas estupideces. Algunos tipos creen que solo porque están tomados pueden hacer de todo. Ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

Bella ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse un poco de responder las incesantes preguntas del chico, era una detrás de otra. Intentaba pensar en algo que preguntarle, pero cada vez que se detenía a pensar en algo no tenía real curiosidad en saber sobre él. No es que fuese aburrido, simplemente no tenía interés en el chico.

Le pidió a Alice que trajera dos _shots_ más de tequila, rogando para que la bebida tuviese en ella el mismo efecto que tenía en algunas chicas que veía en el bar. Bastaba solo con un trago de bebida transparente para que algunas chicas se soltaran, comenzaran a reír de chistes malos y, en algunos segundos, estaban pegando sus labios a los de cualquier hombre disponible. Infelizmente, el destilado solo hizo que la morena se sintiera un poco mareada y soñolienta.

―¿Vas a tener que cerrar el bar? ―preguntó James.

—No, creo que fui excusada por hoy.

―¿Qué tal si vamos a casa, entonces?

―No creo que sea buena idea. Mañana me despierto temprano para la facultad.

―¿Tienes clases los sábados?

―Tengo que hacer un trabajo ―respondió. Obviamente era mentira, pero fue la mejor disculpa que podía pensar en ese momento.

―Ok. ¿Qué tal si me das tu número y nos hablamos para salir otro día?

―Mira, no creo que sea una buena idea. No me interpretes mal, solo creo que no estoy lista para una relación ahora.

―Pero no necesitamos tener nada serio, Bella. Apenas estamos conociéndonos ―intentó convencerla, pero la morena entendió aquello como: "estoy solo intentando llevarte a la cama, no en convertirte en mi novia"

―Disculpa ―dijo, levantándose y casi cayéndose hacia atrás.

―Vamos, dame tu número. Podemos salir alguna vez.

―Disculpa por haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

Cuando se giró, Bella se encontró de cara con Alice, quien tenía expresión decepcionada. Corrió hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa y, cuando salió, su amiga le bloqueaba el paso.

―¿Cuál es el problema con él?

―No lo sé, Alice. Creo que el problema es conmigo, simplemente no lo encontré lo suficientemente interesante.

―¿Y quién es lo suficientemente interesante para ti, Bella? ―suspiró―. Salió puto del bar y todavía dejó una pésima propina.

―Disculpa.

―Está bien, no debí haberte presionado. Creo que esas cosas deben suceder naturalmente, ¿verdad? es solo que quería verte siendo una chica de 21 años, amiga. ¿Qué tal si salimos a un club nocturno la semana que viene?

—Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. Mucha gente borracha moviéndose a mí alrededor.

―Hablas como una vieja.

―A veces me siento como una. ¿Gianna y tú necesitan ayuda para cerrar el bar? Creo que esas cuatro dosis de tequila no le hicieron bien a mi equilibrio.

—Nada, nosotras nos encargamos. Vete a casa. ¿Qué tal si paso por la mañana para conversar y ver una película?

―Está bien.

―Te marco entonces.

―Ok. Hasta pronto Alice.

―Hasta pronto. Hey, Bella…

―¿Ahn?

―Prometo que voy a intentar no molestarte más, pero si puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿ok?

―Está bien.

Cuando Bella se sentó en el asiento del metro, pareció que todos los _shots_ de tequila que tomó estaban haciendo efecto. Se sentía mareada con el movimiento del tren y en cierto momento no logró contener la carcajada, cuando un loco entró y comenzó a burlarse de una chica que tenía el pelo pintado de verde.

A la morena no le gustaba ni un poco regresar sola a su casa a esa hora. Nueva York podía ser considerada la ciudad que nunca dormía, pero después de medianoche, la calle en la que Bella vivía comenzaba a quedarse verdaderamente desierta. Aceleró el paso e intentó mantener el equilibrio ―aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, tropezó tres veces—. Sabía que su corazón solo se calmaría en el momento que viera su edificio, pero cuando notó quién estaba sentado en la escalera del edificio de enfrente del de ella, su corazón no solo se calmó, sino que pareció detenerse por completo.

 _Era él._

Fumaba con los ojos cerrados, exhalando con calma el humo que estaba en sus pulmones. Bella sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, caminó en dirección al misterioso hombre que hacía parte de su día a día. Pero de cerca, era mucho más guapo aún; su cabello parecía suave y Bella, como nunca, quería tocarlo. Tenía una sutil cantidad de barba en la cara y los labios era más carnosos de lo que imaginaba.

El hombre de cabello cobre, intentaba desesperadamente olvidar sus problemas. No tenía el hábito de fumar, pero le gustaba tener el placer del tabaco siempre que bebía algo o se sentía demasiado estresado. La noche estaba tranquila y la primavera hacía que fuese agradable quedarse sentado en los escalones de la portería del edificio en el que vivía, llevando apenas un pantalón jean y una chaqueta de sudadera. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el sonido de una piedra rodando por el suelo hizo que los abriera rápidamente. Pensó que era un gato, corriendo asustado, pero se encontró con una mujer parada a su lado. Juzgando por su expresión, hasta podría llamarla una _gata asustada._

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué?

―¿Quieres pasar? ¿Vives en este edificio?

―¿Ahn? Ah… no.

—Hmmm —murmuró, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que hacía aquella mujer frente a él. Juzgando por la forma en la que intentaba mantener el equilibrio con el pasamanos, no debía estar muy sobria―. Hey, ¿está todo bien?

―Sí, lo está ―respondió, pensando en alguna cosa para conversar con el chico, sintiéndose valiente. Recordó entonces los consejos que Alice le había dado―. ¿Qué horas son?

―00:27 ―dijo, mirando al reloj.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y vio que el plan de preguntar la hora no iba a terminar en nada. El chico parecía mirarla como si fuese una loca. _Ah, pobre. Si él supiera que ella tenía la costumbre de observarlo por la ventana._ Fue entonces cuando recordó que Alice dijo que otra forma de empezar una conversa es pedirle un encendedor.

―¿Tienes un encendedor? ―preguntó.

—Aquí ―dijo, entregándole un encendedor púrpura.

―Gracias ―agradeció, pero ahí se acordó que no fumaba. Se cuestionó por algunos segundos encenderse fuego a sí misma, ya que todo eso estaba siendo un fracaso, pero optó por ser un poco desvergonzada y pedirle una cosita más―. ¿Y un cigarro, por favor?

Edward miró la ropa de la chica para asegurarse que no era alguien que vivía en la calle, pero ciertamente vestía demasiado bien como para ser una. Se preguntó entonces si su nariz estaría llena de polvo, pero la chica no aparentaba ser de ese tipo. Definitivamente debía ser el alcohol.

―¿Malboro lights? ―preguntó.

―Sirve ―dijo, cogiendo el cigarro de la mano del chico.

Sus dedos rosaron levemente la piel de él, y Bella quiso que la escena se repitiera. Era tan extraño como un hombre de esos podría despertar ciertos deseos en ella que hasta entonces estaban dormidos.

Bella no tenía la costumbre de fumar y podía contar en una mano cuántas veces lo había hecho. No le gustaba el ardor que sentía en su garganta cuando tragaba y, mucho menos, las consecuencias que el humo podría traer a su salud, pero ya que había pedido aquel cigarro, al menos tenía que fingir que estaba fumando.

El hombre con ojos color esmeralda esperaba que la chica se distanciara, pero nada de eso ocurría. Estaba pensando en girarse y subir al confort de su apartamento, pero al mismo tiempo la figura frente a él lo dejaba demasiado curioso.

―¿Día difícil? ―preguntó él y la morena se atragantó con la calada que descansaba en su boca. En seguida se sentó a su lado.

―Un poco, acabo de salir de un encuentro fallido después de mi horario como mesera en un bar. ¿Y tú?

―Estoy intentando relajarme después de una pelea que tuve con mi novia ―admitió, sorprendiéndose por haber dicho la verdad tan fácilmente a la desconocida frente a él.

―¿Novia? Hmmm.

―Sí, no estoy ni un poco feliz con la discusión que tuvimos ahora. ¿Por qué tu encuentro no funcionó?

―Porque creo que soy demasiado exigente. No sé. Mi amiga diese que juzgo a las personas antes de conocerlas y bla, bla, bla. No es eso, ¿sabes?

―¿Qué es entonces?

―No sé ―suspiró―. Sé que no lo hace con mala intención, pero cada vez que intenta juntarme con algún tipo, me siento un fracaso. Dice que no sé aprovechar la vida, que solo me quedo dentro de casa…

―¿Y es verdad?

—No. Tal vez un poco. Discúlpame por estar diciéndote mis problemas ―evadió. Se sentía una retardada. Con seguridad no era el tipo de charla que imaginaba tener con el chico al que espiaba ya por dos meses. La verdad, nunca siquiera consideró la posibilidad de hablar con él―. Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

―Edward.

 _Edward. Finalmente era posible colocarle un nombre a esa cara._

―Isabella, pero la mayoría de las personas me llaman Bella.

―Un placer, Bella.

—Disculpa por perturbar tu noche —dijo levantándose.

―No hay problema. ¿Quieres que te deje en la puerta de tu edificio? ¿Está bien?

―Vivo aquí enfrente —apuntó al edificio—. Gracias por el cigarro.

—De nada.

—Te veo mañana ―murmuró, pero él fue capaz de escucharla.

La verdad, su intención era decir que lo vería mañana a través de los binoculares, pero Edward entendió algo diferente. Creyó que la morena estaba marcando una cita para encontrarlo en el mismo sitio al día siguiente. La cosa más racional sería inventar una disculpa para hacer que la chica perdiera las esperanzas de verlo mañana, pero simplemente no dijo nada. La observó entrar en el edificio y tenía la plena seguridad que, no importaba lo que pasara, él la estaría esperando al día siguiente.

* * *

 ***El dicho que dice es: "Dar murro em ponta de faca" la traducción literal sería: "Dar un puñetazo en la punta de una navaja", pero creí más conveniente cambiarlo por uno en español, casi equivalente :P**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… que tal, ¿Qué creen? ¿Suerte o azar? Espero fervientemente sus opiniones :D**

 **Aquí la PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuál es la cosa más idiota que le dijiste a la persona de la que estabas enamorada/coqueteando/gustando?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, al igual que sus alertas y favoritos, es un pago magnífico. Y en mi caso, sí, he espiado a mis vecinos, sin intención ¿eh? :P en mi pueblo, mi casa es alta y las otras bajas, así que da vista a sus patios jaja y acá en la ciudad por unos días a un vecino que tocaba piano en la madrugada :3**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil.**

 **Nos leemos en 15 días**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Edward se despertó ansioso. Era el primer día en meses que tenía algo que esperar. El encuentro con Bella, la chica que vivía en el edificio de enfrente, había removido su imaginación. No de una manera indecente, que lo hiciera fantasear o algo por el estilo. Era simple y pura curiosidad.

Lauren, su novia, había dejado la casa temprano, ni al menos lo despertó para desayudar como le gustaba hacer. Los ánimos entre los dos aún estaban un poco fríos. El día anterior ella había llegado a casa en el momento en que Edward estaba viendo una película. Si había una cosa que la rubia platinada odiaba, era no recibir la debida atención que creía merecer, entonces, cuando comenzó a contarle sobre su día en el trabajo y sobre un contrato millonario que había acabado de firmar, se puso más que nerviosa al notar que toda la atención de su novio estaba puesta en la televisión. Ella explotó de forma totalmente exagerada, a la vista de Edward.

―¿Será que puedes prestarme un poco de atención? Por lo que sé es mi trabajo quien nos mantiene y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escuchar lo que hablo ―dijo.

―Disculpa, estaba viendo una película. No necesitas echarme eso en cara, Lauren.

―Mira, no me molesta mantenerte. Con el dinero que gano da para mantener no solo a nosotros, sino a algunas decenas de familias con todo lo bueno y lo mejor. Solo quiero un poco de atención cuando llego a casa. No haces ni mierda el día entero, no te cuesta nada atender solo un poquito a tu novia cuando ella llega del trabajo.

―Puedo muy bien conseguir un empleo ―dijo, pero no estaba muy seguro sobre eso.

―¿Qué empleo, Edward? ¿De mesero? ¿Modelo? Ahórramelo.

Solamente pocas cosas podrían herir a Edward, como las palabras que Lauren decía. Ese era el problema de cuando discutían, ella parecía siempre querer restregar la herida. Edward nunca fue un hombre que las personas podrían elogiar y decir que le veían un futuro brillante. Nascido en Bronx y venido de una familia pobre, su aspiración desde niño era ser rico. Rico para tener lo que siempre soñó, desde las cosas más simples hasta las más exorbitantes.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, un supuesto productor lo había descubierto en la calle, diciendo que él tenía el perfil perfecto para ser un modelo internacional. En esa época, iluso, y con un diploma que había logrado obtener al terminar la enseñanza media en una escuela de bajo nivel, que apenas aportó a su educación, el chico creyó que había encontrado una gran olla de oro. Dulce ilusión. El tipo no pasaba de ser un charlatán. Le pidió hacer un foto estudio a Edward, prometiéndole que iba a enviar las fotos directo a una agencia de modelos, pero era todo un engaño. El hombre realmente sacó fotos en las que Edward aparecía semidesnudo para después publicarlas en un sitio de gigolós.

Cuando descubrió la verdad se sintió traicionado, y no pudo hacer nada, pues su ignorancia ―o tal vez sus ansias de una vida mejor―hizo que él firmara un contrato diciendo que el hombre podía publicar sus fotos donde le viniera en gana. Edward solo pudo ver sus fotos fuera del sitio después de que empezó a salir con Lauren, pues con el dinero que ella tenía las cosas eran fácilmente resueltas.

Lauren, además, apareció en la vida de él cuando menos lo esperaba. Era un trabajillo que había conseguido, un trabajo en el que le pagarían doscientos dólares muy bienvenidos. Estaba siendo mesero en una fiesta de riquillos cuando llamó la atención de la mujer que hoy era su prometida. Mientras muchos encontraban una vergüenza que una mujer que frecuentaba la alta sociedad saliera con un hombre que claramente no tenía muchos bienes, para la rubia, cuanto menos tuviese, mejor. Entre más necesitado, más fácil de mantener.

Las personas no podían notarlo, pero Lauren tenía cuarenta y cinco años. Era claro que los otros no percibían ese sutil factor, porque sus amigos cirujanos plásticos estaban siempre presentes para hacerle un favorcito aquí y otro allá. Eran más de quince años de diferencia entre ella y Edward, pero eso no le incomodaba ni un poco, al contrario, nada le alegraba más a la rubia que salir por ahí con un hombre joven y hermoso. A pesar de todo el estatus que salir con un tipo más joven le daba, no era solamente por eso que estaban juntos. Lauren lo amaba, y mucho. Le gustaba llegar a casa, recibir su atención, sea una charla sin importancia o hasta las noches de amor en las que ella agradecía la energía que él tenía.

Edward, por otro lado, tenía motivos diferentes para aún llevar esa relación que ya tenía cinco años. Sobre todo la comodidad. Eran pocas las personas que podían disfrutar de los lujos que él poseía, todo gracias a Lauren.

Al principio de la relación era derrochador, llevaba una vida que antes era solo un sueño. Con el tiempo, terminó por ver a la mujer que pasaba las noches a su lado como una amiga, más que como una amante. La vida de él era cómoda, no le hacía falta tener los problemas que la mayoría de los tipos de su edad, veintinueve años, tenían cuando el asunto era trabajo o hasta el mismo futuro. Finalmente tenía todo lo que siempre quiso.

Lo que dejó de darse cuenta es que, gracias a esa relación, se apartó de las personas que conocía. Amigos ya no tenía y el contacto con la familia era una vez cada tres meses, si acaso. Con su hermana Rosalie era con quien más intentaba no perder el contacto, llamándola algunas veces a la semana para salir por ahí y charlar. Por esa razón, Edward se sentía inquieto al pensar que tenía a una persona diferente con quien conversar al final de la noche.

Salió a correr al Central Park poco después de tomar su desayuno, extrañamente mirando al reloj más veces de las que juzgaba necesarias. E cielo aún estaba claro y faltaba mucho para que la noche empezara, entonces era en vano rogar para que las agujas caminaran más rápido.

Mientras eso, Bella se comportaba como la anfitriona. Alice había aparecido en su casa temprano en la mañana, sacándola de la cama y diciendo que había comprado un montón de cosas para el desayuno. Bella no sabía si estaba feliz o triste. Las dos comieron ―Alice hablaba más de lo que comía― y decidieron lo que harían con el resto de su tarde.

―Traje unas películas, pero podríamos salir en la noche… ir a un bar, ¿qué crees? ―preguntó.

―¿Bar? ¿Ya no basta con que trabajemos en uno, Ali?

―Ah, salir para ver a gente nueva, Bella.

―Y aquí comienzas… creo que estás tan desesperada por conseguirte un novio que quieres que entre en el mismo barco.

―Tengo sexo casual, Bella. No quiero ninguna relación ahora.

―¿Y por qué tengo que quererla yo?

―No tienes que querer una relación, más bien podrías querer algo de sexo casual. Alguien que despierte tu interés.

Bella quiso hablar con Alice sobre Edward. Era tonto, nada había pasado entre ellos, solamente un intercambio ―muy extraño― de palabras y cigarrillos. Para explicar todo el impacto que el encuentro de la noche anterior había tenido en ella, la morena tenía que contar la historia desde sus inicios, cuando comenzó a observar al tipo a través de la ventana. Era una locura y ella sabía que Alice lo mínimo que le diría es que es patética, entonces prefirió callarse, sintiéndose triste porque por primera vez tenía una historia para contarle a su amiga, pero no una lo suficientemente buena.

―Olvídate de eso. Vamos a quedarnos en casa y mirar unas películas. ¿Puede ser?

―¿Podemos al menos salir a almorzar? ―preguntó esperanzada.

―Ok.

Pasaron la mañana chismorreando ―obvio que parte de los chismes era toda hecha por Alice―, y a Bella le gustaba la compañía de su amiga, a la única que mantenía en Nueva York. Alice era persistente, mandona y para muchos podría ser descrita como _cansona_ , pero si tenía una cosa que nadie podría negar, era que era una buena amiga. Al final de su adolescencia, con sus diecisiete años, la mujer de cuerpo pequeño y cabello corto de color como el carbón, podría ser descrita como _chica rebelde_. Ella experimentó de todo y de un poco más. Hoy, con sus veinticinco años, recordaba con nostalgia los mejores años de su vida y quería que su amiga y compañera de trabajo probara al menos un poquito de lo que era experimentar el lado B de la vida. Bella era demasiado joven como para llevar una vida aburrida.

Escogieron almorzar en un restaurante que quedaba cerca del apartamento de Bella y hablaron de tonterías de su día a día y de las personas que pasaban.

―Mira a ese perro, pobrecito ―dijo Alice con un aire burlón.

―Un poodle rosa. Ahí una manera de dejar a un poodle más feo de lo que es.

―Que maldad, Bella ―pero no dejó de reír―. Hay cada inutilidad que se ve por aquí.

―Ni me digas.

―Y también vemos a chicos guapos, Dios mío, mira a ese de ahí ―dijo, apuntando hacia un hombre sin camisa que estaba pasando por el lugar.

Al girarse, Bella casi se cae de la silla. Era Edward. El corazón de ella se aceleró y comenzó a latir más fuerte aun cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Él sonrió y la morena se giró en la silla, volviendo su atención nuevamente a Alice.

―Bella, él te está mirando. En serio, gira… el chico es muy guapo, Dios mío.

―Quédate quieta, Alice.

―¿Qué pasó? Deja de ser una mojigata. Creo que él está viniendo hacia acá.

―¿Cómo así?

―Ah, no, se desvió. Mierda.

Edward creyó que estaba alucinando cuando vio a Bella sentada en el restaurante, pero cuando los ojos de ella se conectaron con él, estuvo seguro que realmente era ella. Su instinto fue ir en dirección a la chica, pero cuando ella se giró, le dio un poco de miedo y se fue derecho a casa. ¿Será que se había arrepentido de encontrarlo? Era una pena, realmente estaba ansioso por conocer a una nueva persona.

La tarde pasó de manera rápida para las chicas. Alice y Bella miraron una película después de otra comiendo palomitas de maíz encima de la cama. Ya para Edward las cosas no fueron a la misma velocidad. Hizo algunas compras por internet y después se acostó para mirar la TV, pero nada parecía interesante. Entonces decidió cocinar algo, cosa que hacía durante algunas tardes de aburrimiento. Miró un cuadernito que tenía y optó por hacer _macarons_ , receta que había aprendido en la temporada que vivió en Lyon, en Francia, por tres meses. Para él, cocinar lo relajaba de la misma manera que fumar un cigarro.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la noche, Bella estaba mirando en todo momento hacia la ventana. Cuando Alice pidió permiso para ir al baño, ella respiró aliviada y cogió sus binoculares, rápidamente mirando para el edificio de enfrente.

 _Mierda, él no está ahí._

Bella odiaba que el único lugar que ella podía mirar de la casa era el cuarto. Las otras ventanas siempre permanecían cerradas, para su infelicidad. Alice regresó demasiado rápido y ella tiró los binoculares bajo la cama, rogando para que no se hayan roto.

―Creo que tenemos tiempo de ver una película más y después me voy a casa, ¿Qué crees? ―preguntó.

―Sin problema.

Edward colocó los _macarons_ en una vasija de vidrio, satisfecho con el resultado final. Había hecho una cantidad demasiado grande para una persona, y hasta pensó en dejar algo para Lauren, pero el mensaje en la contestadora le avisó que Lauren no regresaría hoy, teniendo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a San Francisco. Le quedaba compartir con Bella. Quiere decir, si ella aparecía.

A las once estaba sentado en la escalera, demasiado ansioso como para lidiar con el hecho que tenía que esperar pasada la media noche para encontrarse con la chica. Se sentía como un niño en el primer día de escuela. Los minutos pasaban y Bella no aparecía.

Alice ya había dejado la casa hace algunas horas y Bella estaba sentada en su cama, observando a través de la ventana todo lo que pasaba en el apartamento de enfrente. No había ninguna señal de él. ¿En dónde estaba? A esa hora ya debería estar acostado en la cama viendo televisión. De repente, cambió el foco de sus binoculares hacia la calle y vio que alguien estaba sentado en la escalera de la portería. ¿Era él?

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, la chica cogió el elevador y bajó. Cuando llegó a la salida de su edificio, pudo muy bien definir la figura que estaba en los escalones.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó, aún medio embelesada, acercándose a él.

―Hola, Bella. ―Sonrió―. Creí que no te acordabas.

―¿De tu nombre?

―No, que me habías dicho que nos veríamos de nuevo hoy.

―¿Dije eso?

―Sí. ―Rió―. No creí que habías bebido tanto anoche como para no acordarte. Te fuiste de aquí y dijiste: "Te veo mañana". Bien, aquí estoy.

―Ah ―fue solamente eso lo que ella era capaz de decir. Aún estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué diablos él había aparecido? Y lo que ella dijo no fue dicho para que la escuchara.

―¿Quieres un cigarrillo? ―preguntó, ofreciéndole el paquete.

―No, gracias.

―¿ _Macarons_?

―Eso si lo acepto ―respondió, sentándose a su lado. Era extraño e increíble, todo al mismo tiempo―. Hmmm, está maravilloso. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

―Lo hice yo.

―¿De verdad? No sabía que cocinaras.

―Creo que no sabes nada sobre mí, ¿verdad?

 _Te desperezas tres veces cuando te despiertas. Duermes por lo menos dos veces a la semana en calzoncillo bóxer rojo de bolitas blancas, que es ridículo. Todas las veces que tu novia está acostada en la cama agarras el control y te quedas cambiando de canal sin parar, hasta que ella pone una expresión de enojo y le das toda la atención del mundo mientras acaricias su brazo. A veces la besas con los ojos abiertos. Nunca llegué a verte dormir con ella, por más que tuve oportunidad. Cuando no hay nadie en casa, en lugar de sentarte en la cama, como una persona normal haría, rebotas encima de ella, una vez vi que lo hiciste dos veces seguidas. No sé qué película era, pero te vi llorando mientras mirabas la TV. Y también te vi reír y quería con todas mis fuerzas saber cómo es el sonido de tus carcajadas._

―Sí. Es verdad ―dijo rotundamente.

―¿Cómo fue tu día?

―Bien. Lo pasé con una amiga en casa.

―¿La que estaba contigo en el restaurante?

―Sí. Disculpa el haberte ignorado, noté que me habías reconocido, pero Alice… bien, digamos que si te hubieses detenido a hablar conmigo, aún estaría escuchando a mi amiga en mi oído llenándome de preguntas de cómo te conocí y todas esas cosas aburridas que no estaba ni un poco con ganas de escuchar.

―Está bien. ¿Ella es la amiga que vive intentando tirar hombres encima de ti?

―Aham. ―Rió―. Creo que vino a mi casa con la intención de intentar hacerme salir del nido. Pero como sabía que era una idea fallida, llevó algunas películas para que miráramos.

―¿Qué películas miraron?

―Un montón de películas para mujeres. Ah, vimos "Un experto en diversión", creo que ese no entra en el género.

―Amo esa película.

―También, pero al mismo tiempo me deprime. Ok, no depresiva, creo que es una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero me deja… no sé, extraña.

―¿Cómo así?

―Las personas a veces usan las películas para escapar de la realidad. Cuando miro películas ellas tienen el efecto contrario. Nunca falté a clases en mi vida ―dijo aleatoriamente, usando como ejemplo la historia de la película "Un experto en diversión".

―¿Nunca?

―Nunca. El colegio en el que estudiaba era excelente y caro, mi mamá batallaba para pagar la mensualidad. Cada vez que se me pasaba por la mente faltar a clase me quedaba con un peso en la conciencia. Entonces hoy, mirando esa película, me recordó que no disfruto de mi vida… mucho menos de manera dolorosa ―se burló―. No sé si es porque Alice me llena el oído o si fue porque algo finalmente estalló en mí, pero… me siento vieja.

―Aún puedes repararlo.

―Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé cómo aprovechar la vida, aceptar todas las oportunidades. Estudio en una buena universidad, trabajo, gano dinero suficiente para poder comprar cosas para comer, pagar mi apartamento y para ahorrar un poco. Mi vida es bien. Es solo eso.

―Cuéntame alguna cosa que nunca has hecho. Cualquier cosa, la más idiota que se te venga a la cabeza.

―Nunca he bailado bajo la lluvia.

―Ok, otra.

―Nunca he ido a _Empire State Building._

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. No soy de Nueva York. Nací en Nueva Jersey. Estoy aquí hace menos de un año y esos programas turísticos siempre terminaron quedando para después.

―Ok, regresaremos a ese asunto después. Vamos, piensa en otra cosa que no has hecho.

―Son tantas.

―Entonces vamos, dime una más.

―Nunca… ―pensó, mirando hacia el cielo. Ahora conversando con él era extraño exponer esas cosas. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la persona que espiaba―. Nunca he visto una estrella fugaz. Raramente me quedo más de cinco minutos mirando al cielo.

Él se levantó abruptamente y extendió su mano para ella. Bella estaba creyendo todo eso muy loco como para ser verdad. ¿Qué quería él hacer? ¿Por qué diablos todo cambió repentinamente de un día para otro? ¿Será que todo eso era un sueño? En ese momento tal vez fuese difícil que ella lo notara, pero estaba experimentando uno de los mejores y peores sentimientos de la vida: la sorpresa.

Aceptó la mano de él y la haló dentro del edificio en el que vivía. El portero lo saludó y miró curiosamente a Isabella, sospechando claramente que Edward estaba llevando una amante a casa. Entraron en el elevador y él apretó el botón de decimoquinto piso. Ella sabía muy bien que era ahí en donde él vivía, pues era el mismo piso que el de ella.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer en tu apartamento? ―preguntó curiosa y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

―Calma, sin prisa. Los apresurados comen crudo, ¿nunca lo escuchaste?

―Ya escuche que mujeres que entran en apartamentos de extraños sin saber lo que están yendo a hacer acaban muertas. ¿Escuchaste eso?

―Calma, no te voy a asesinar. Estamos llegando, vas a ver.

Edward abrió la puerta y Bella casi se le cae la mandíbula. Imaginaba que el apartamento de él sería lujoso, pero ahora se sentía con vergüenza de cubículo en el que vivía. Quería analizar cada detalle de la casa, podía ver muebles modernos y algunos antiguos que claramente costaban miles de dólares, pero él la haló de la mano y la llevó en dirección a una escalera. Cuando subieron, Bella reparó en que estaban en la terraza del edificio.

―Uau.

―No es la vista del Empire State, pero se puede ver las luces de Nueva York de noche.

―Es hermoso aquí.

―Sí. Y si haces esto ―dijo, sentándose en el suelo y acostándose―. Puedes mirar al cielo y rogar para ver una estrella fugaz.

Era una de las cosas más dulces que alguien había hecho por ella. Bella siguió los pasos de hombre frente a ella y también se acostó en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―cuestionó la morena.

―Sí.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Quiero decir, no estoy reclamando. Es una de las cosas más genuinas que hicieron por mí, pero… soy una extraña. Apenas nos hablamos anoche y hoy… esto.

―No sé ―suspiró―. Anoche cuando viniste a conversar conmigo, creo que me podía identificar contigo. Disculpa por lo que voy a decir, pero me pareciste una persona solitaria. Me siento así diversas veces. A veces me siento vacío, sin tener que esperar nada de mi día. Pasando uno después de otro.

―No eres solitario. Tienes una novia.

―Lo sé, pero… es mucho más que eso. ¿Tienes todo lo que quieres, Bella?

―No. Obvio que no.

―Yo lo tengo. Cuando era joven mi mayor ambición era ser rico, tener una mujer bonita, llevar una vida fácil. Tengo todo eso.

―¿Y cuál es el problema?

―Hoy creo que quise las cosas equivocadas. Me encontré ansioso por hablar contigo. ―Rió―. No tengo amigos aquí, no tengo compañía. Pensé que tal vez pudiésemos, no sé, ayudarnos.

―¿Cómo así?

―Me hace falta alguien con quien conversar. Tú sientes falta de cosas en tu vida. Una mano lava a la otra, sabes como es.

―¿Y eso quiere decir qué? ¿Qué ahora tienes la misión de realizar todas las cosas que nunca hice en mi vida?

―Claro que no, quien las va a hacer eres tú, pero puedo darte un empujoncito de amigo, si quieres.

Ella analizó la propuesta antes de aceptar. Era todo un poco arriesgado, pero no porque él fuera un desconocido. Era peligroso porque ella ya sentía que lo conocía, pero ahora él era Edward y no el tipo que vivía en el edificio de enfrente. Lo encontraba atrayente, no podía negarlo en ningún momento, pero él era un hombre comprometido y envolverse con una persona así estaba fuera de consideración. Su miedo, por encima de todo, era enamorarse de un hombre como él.

―Ok ―concordó.

―¿En serio?

―Ya estoy aquí observando el cielo, ¿no es cierto? Y la maldita estrella fugaz no aparece ―bromeó.

―Vamos conversando y esperando a que aparezca. Cuéntame, ¿por qué viniste a Nueva York?

―Es complicado.

―No estoy con prisa.

―Vamos. Bien, viví toda mi vida en Nueva Jersey. Mamá se fue para allá apenas descubrió que estaba embarazada de mí para vivir con papá y la familia de él, que era de allá. Mi mamá nació aquí. Mi abuela tenía mucho dinero y estaba en contra de la relación de mis padres, ella creía que mamá tenía que casarse con un hombre rico, así como ella. Bien, resumiendo todo, cuando mi abuela murió descubrimos que me había dejado toda la herencia a mí. Fue una sorpresa porque ella y mi mamá apenas se hablaba, pero en una carta ella le explicaba que abandonar a su hija fue una de las cosas de las que más se arrepintió de haber hecho en la vida, y por más que me dejara toda la herencia a mí, no cambiaba las cosas del pasado, ella hacia todo para que yo pudiese tener una buena vida.

―No sé si la encuentro una actitud noble o perversa.

―Yo tampoco. Al principio me reusé a tomar el dinero, pero siempre quise estudiar en una buena facultad. Era un sueño que pensé jamás podría realizar, aún más porque ya me había graduado del colegio hace dos años. Mi mamá me dio total apoyo para venir, pues sabía que ese era uno de sus sueños: acabar la facultad, e infelizmente fue algo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer. Mi abuela vivía en un condominio lujoso y lo vendí, pues sabía que no era capaz de encargarme con los gastos de ahí y aun así pagar la facultad. Y después compré el apartamento en el que vivo y… aquí estoy. Aún necesito trabajar como cualquier otra mortal.

―Por lo menos estás teniendo la oportunidad de realizar tu sueño.

―Sí, no reclamo de la vida que llevo. Ok, reclamo un poco del trabajo, pero es porque tengo que escuchar cada mierda ahí que es mi manera de relajarme. ¿Y tú? Siempre viviste en las áreas nobles de Upper East Side? ―preguntó y Edward se carcajeó.

―No, definitivamente no. Nací en Bronx. Viví allá hasta el día en que empecé a salir con Lauren y ella me pidió que viviésemos juntos, pues no quería que sus amigos supieran que estaba saliendo con un tipo que aún vivía en la parte pobre de Nueva York. Mi vida no tenía nada del lujo que tengo hoy. Vengo de una familia muy pobre, a veces apenas teníamos para comer.

―Lo siento mucho.

―No, no es para tener pena. Mi hermana acostumbra a decir que yo era un pobre que solo soñaba con ser rico, pero que no movía ni una pata para cambiar mi vida. Ella tenía razón, tanta que hoy ella trabaja en un banco ganando bien, lo suficiente para estar viviendo aquí en Manhattan. Nuestros padres continúan en Bronx por elección propia, pero sé que ella los ayuda. Intento ayudarlos también.

―Pero estás con Lauren porque la amas, ¿verdad?

―La amo. No sé si estoy enamorado de ella, pero Lauren es mi compañera hace casi cinco años. Ella fue quien me dio de lo bueno y lo mejor, me hizo conocer todos los continentes del mundo, me presentó personas influyentes… no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella. No tendría absolutamente nada.

―¿Y trabajas?

―No. Vivo diciendo que podría encontrar un empleo, pero bien sé que soy demasiado perezoso para eso, y sinceramente no tengo aptitud para nada. Soy lo que muchos llamarían un fracasado, mi suerte es ser novio de una mujer rica.

―Es un poco complicada tu situación. No sé si sería capaz de vivir así, dependiendo de otra persona por completo.

―Con el tiempo pasó a ser demasiado cómodo para que quisiera revertir las cosas. Pero en fin, vamos a cambiar de asunto.

―¿Sobre qué quieres conversar?

―No sé, cualquier cosa. Eres la encargada de la parte de la conversa.

―¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

―Eu, estoy aquí ayudándote con la parte de la estrella fugaz, tú me tienes que entretener.

―Ayúdame con un tema.

―Háblame de ti.

―¿De qué tipo?

―No sé, Bella. Estás quedando muy mal en nuestro trato.

―Es difícil hablar así como así con una persona con la que tuve el primer contacto personalmente anoche.

―Pues anoche estabas muy habladora, saliste hablando conmigo sin siquiera preguntarme el nombre.

―Había bebido unos shots de tequila, es diferente.

―Si quieres puedo dejar que bebas.

―No, gracias.

―Dime como eran las cosas en Nueva Jersey. ¿Qué es lo que más te hace falta de allá?

―Me hacen falta mis padres, obviamente. También dejé a unos amigos del colegio. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, ¿sabes? Pero los pocos que tenía eran suficientes. Tengo dificultad para encajar en la facultad y la única amiga que realmente tengo aquí es Alice.

―¿No dejaste ningún novio?

―No. Nunca tuve uno. Y por el amor de Dios, no vengas también tu a querer ayudarme en ese aspecto intentando encontrar un novio para mí, ya basta con Alice.

―Ok. ―Rió―. Infelizmente ni siquiera tengo a alguien para presentarte.

―Está bien. Hey, nunca pregunté… ¿cuántos años tienes?

―Veintinueve. Cumplo treinta este año.

―¿En serio? No los aparentas.

―Entonces deberías ver a mi novia. Ella tiene cuarenta y cinco años, nadie lo cree.

―¿Qué? ―A Bella solo le faltó gritar. Bella juraba que la mujer no debería tener ni treinta años―. ¿Ella tiene cuarenta y cinco años?

―Sí, pero siempre toma alguna precaución antes de que aparezca alguna arruga. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Veintiuno, pero cumplo veintidós este año. No quiero hacerme más vieja.

―¿Por qué? Voy a cumplir treinta y no estoy reclamando.

―Porque a cada año que pasa es uno menos que aproveché. No fueron veintiún años de vida bien vividos.

―Pero puede serlo a partir de hoy. Hablé en serio cuando dije que te iba a ayudar, Bella.

―Sí. ¿Quién sabe si las cosas no cambian realmente?

―Ya está mejorando tu optimismo.

―Estoy empezando a tener sueño. ―Bostezó―. Y nada que esa estrella fugaz aparece. Ya pasa de la media noche, tal vez es mejor que regrese a casa.

―También siento a mis ojos pesados. Creo que deberíamos marcar encontrarnos más temprano. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

―Solo tengo que trabajar.

―¿Entonces qué haremos mañana? Vamos, cuéntame algo que nunca has hecho.

―Nunca he patinado en el hielo ―respondió mientras se levantaba―. Hasta porque probablemente me partiría la cara.

―Entonces haremos eso mañana.

―No creo que sea una buena idea.

―¿Apenas comenzamos con nuestra misión "hacer vivir a Bella intensamente" y ya te estás echando para atrás? Así no tiene gracia. Te encuentro mañana a las nueve de la mañana en tu portería, ¿puede ser?

―Ok, pero aún no estoy muy segura sobre eso.

―Vamos, te voy a llevar a la puerta. ¿Quieres que baje contigo?

―No, puedo tomar el elevador sola. Viví lo suficiente para saber apretar el botón del piso.

―Solo estaba intentando ser gentil ―dijo mientras caminaban hasta la puerta del apartamento. Bella una vez más espiaba la casa, curiosa solo como ella podría ser.

―¿Mañana a las nueve entonces?

―Sí señora ―respondió sonriendo

―Gracias por hoy, Edward. Aunque no haya logrado ver la estrella fugaz, valió la pena por nuestra conversa.

―También lo creo. Hey, calma ahí. Tengo una idea. No te muevas.

―Ok.

Cuando regresó, Edward tenía un marcador en las manos. Haló el brazo de Bella sin autorización y ella casi empieza a reclamar cuando escribió en su piel, pero después de que el chico le dijo un "quédate quieta", decidió esperar para ver lo que él diseñaba.

―Listo ―dijo contento, girando el brazo de la chica para que pudiese ver lo que había dibujado―. Ahora estás viendo una estrella fugaz. Como lo pediste.

Ella estaba encantada con lo que él le había hecho. Era simple, pero nadie había hecho algo del género para ella, aún más una persona que apenas conocía. Pensó que tal vez si no juzgara tan pronto a todas las personas que pasaban por su camino, ellas podrían sorprenderla de la misma manera.

―Vamos, adelante. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Ella volvió a mirar al rostro del hombre frente a ella y en seguida cerró los ojos. Si fuera lo suficientemente egoísta, pediría que él fuese de ella, pero el egoísmo no era una de las características de Bella. Entonces pidió no enamorarse de Edward. Ella necesitaba de una persona como él en su vida, pero no en las condiciones en las que él se encontraba.

Infelizmente, aquella estrella fugaz no era real.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí llega, por hoy… ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que este nuevo trato entre Edward y Bella traiga a sus vidas? ¿Qué piensan de Edward y su vida?**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Han visto una estrella fugaz? ¿El deseo se volvió realidad? ¿Cuál fué? Si aún no la han visto, ¿qué pedirían?**

 **Con respecto a la pregunta anterior, mandarle una carta diciéndole que me gustaba a un chico que me gustaba (valga la redundancia) jaja fue estúpido, porque en el interior sabía que el tipo era un idiota.**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus alertas favoritos y sus hermosos reviews, que me llenan de alegría cada vez que recibo uno :D me encanta que en ellos compartan conmigo un poquito de sus experiencias, gracias por ello, me hace sentir más cercana.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo den Facebook, link en mi perfil de FF.**

 **Nos leemos en 15 días**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Bella se tardó en dormir. Era difícil para ella asimilar que todo lo que había pasado era realidad. Sus ojos pesaban, pero aun así, revivía cada momento en su mente. Cuando finalmente logró dormir, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Edward, por otro lado, durmió con facilidad, sintiéndose contento por tener algo para hacer al día siguiente.

Al despertar, vio un mensaje de Lauren, avisándole que estaría de regreso en casa a las siete de la noche. Eso le daba a Edward tiempo suficiente para divertirse con su nueva amiga, sin tener que darle explicaciones a su novia. Su estómago gruñía, ansiando un buen desayuno y cuando fue a preparar algo de comer, tuvo una idea.

Apenas el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana, Bella estaba tomando el ascensor. Con una puntualidad británica, Edward ya la esperaba.

―Hola, Bella.

―Hola, Caperucito Rojo ―dijo con una sonrisa, mirando hacia la cesta de paja que Edward cargaba―. ¿Vamos a patinar en hielo en el Central Park o a pasear por bosque?

―Me dijiste que aún no habías desayunado ―dijo él, ignorando el comentario de la chica.

―Tomé una taza de café, en el caso contrario, no podría conseguir salir de casa ―respondió―. ¿Por qué?

―Porque pensé que ya que estamos yendo a Central Park y la pista de patinaje solo abre hasta las diez, podríamos hacer un picnic, ¿qué piensas?

―¿Tienes una manta de cuadros ahí dentro?

―¿Qué diferencia hace?

―Nunca tuve un picnic en el Central Park. Si me estás ayudando a realizar las cosas que siempre quise hacer, por más que eso realmente nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza, me gustaría que fuese una experiencia completa, con manta de cuadros y todo lo demás.

―Hay una manta de cuadros aquí.

―¿Verdad?

―No. Vámonos rápido que tengo hambre ―respondió, halando a la chica, que se reusaba a salir del lugar.

―¿Qué hay para comer ahí dentro? ―indagó.

―Vas a verlo cuando lleguemos. ¿Qué pasó contigo hoy, eh? Anoche estabas mucho más calmada, hoy despertaste haciendo bromas a mi costa.

―No lo sé, desperté animada. Con sueño, pero aun así animada.

―Es bueno, ¿no? Dormir sabiendo que tienes algo diferente para hacer al día siguiente.

―Aham. Es diferente.

Los dos buscaron un lugar cerca de la pista de patinaje para sentarse y extender la manta ―verde, para el descontento de Bella―. Edward había escogido para el desayuno: fresas, naranjas, sándwiches de _cream cheese_ y _macarons_ de la noche pasada.

―¿Y no tenemos nada para tomar?

―Lo olvidé. Abre la boca y exprime una naranja, no sé.

―¿Tu novia no te reclamó por estar viniendo a Central Park a hacer un picnic con una extraña? ―preguntó.

―Aún no llega del viaje y, en todo caso, eres mi amiga. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Ella tiene amigos, creo que también puedo tener los míos.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que era un hombre que pronto se casaría, Bella se hubiese sentido herida por el uso de la palabra "amiga".

―Ya hice picnics aquí tantas veces ―comentó―. Siempre he amado Central Park. En mi adolescencia todo era motivo para coger el metro y venir hacia acá.

―Me gusta también. No paso tanto tiempo aquí, así; pero todas las veces que vengo es agradable. Es tan calmado, ¿verdad? ―habló mientras mordisqueaba una fresa.

―Sí ―concordó―. ¿Qué hacías cuando eras adolescente allá en Nueva Jersey?

―Estudiaba como una condenada. Siempre tuve miedo de ir mal en el colegio y perder mi beca. A veces, los fines de semana, iba a la casa de un amigo y otro, pero no era más que eso. Nunca viví mi propia edad, Edward. No estaba bromeando cuando te confesé que no hice un montón de cosas que las personas de mi edad hicieron. Deprimente, ¿verdad?

―Por lo menos ahora estas reivindicándote. Aún eres joven, Bella. Hablo en serio, si yo tuviese veintiún años de nuevo… Bueno, si tuviera veintiún años de nuevo probablemente estaría en Bronx y muy pobre, entonces, vamos a continuar con el presente ―rió―. ¿No tenías un novio? Eres hermosa, por lo que dices, tenías un aire medio nerd, tienes un rostro que gusta.

―Ah, tenía un amigo que no era mi novio, pero teníamos una amistad un poco colorida, si es que la podemos llamar así. Dos adolescentes idiotas queriendo explorar ciertos aspectos de la vida.

―¿Eso es una metáfora para darme a entender que se toqueteaban? ―bromeó.

―Sí ―rió―. ¿Tuviste muchas novias antes de conocer a Lauren?

―Bastante durante mi adolescencia. Después comencé a tener relaciones más largas, pero lo que duró más, hasta hoy, es con Lauren. No puedo decir que no aproveché esa parte de mi vida.

―No es necesario que me lo eches en cara ―dijo, pero en seguida rió, claramente bromeando. Mordió una fresa y se acostó encima de la manta, observando al cielo azul. Una sonrisa se abrió en su rostro―. ¿Sabes lo que estoy imaginando? Si Alice me encontrara aquí ahora, contigo, probablemente tendría un infarto. Sería demasiado para que lo asimilara: yo fuera de casa. Fuera de casa teniendo un picnic en el Central Park. Fuera de casa teniendo un picnic en el Central Park con un hombre. Fuera de casa teniendo un picnic en el Central Park con un hombre guapo. Es deprimente y al mismo tiempo gracioso.

―Gracias por la parte de guapo.

―Como si no lo supieras. ―Roló los ojos―. ¿Te hiciste cirugía plástica?

―No. Es todo de fábrica.

―¿Verdad? ¿Hasta tus labios?

―¿Qué tienen mis labios?

―Son carnosos.

―Woho, nací así. Si conocieras a mi hermana, Rosalie, vas a ver que los de ella son iguales a los míos.

―Voy a ver que tu novia los llevó a los dos para hacerse juntos un retoque.

―No, Bella. No me he hecho cirugía plástica. Y de cualquier manera, la posibilidad que creaste es imposible, porque, digamos que mi hermana y Lauren no se llevan muy bien.

―¿Cuál es su grado de odio?

―Cada vez que mi hermana habla conmigo pregunta si Lauren ya está demostrando signos de menopausia, entonces diría que de 1 a 10, es 10.

―Todas las familias tienen un drama, ¿verdad?

―Sí, hace parte.

―¿No te enojas?

―Al principio sí, pero hoy en día no lo sé, creo que aprendí a lidiar con eso. No tengo cómo obligar a mi hermana a que le guste mi novia solo porque estoy con ella. Por más que Lauren consiga ser falsa con ciertas personas, Rosalie no puede quedarse sin soltar algún sarcasmo sobre la gente que no le gusta.

―¿Va a ir a tu matrimonio?

―Espero que sí. Iría por mí, pero sé que no está de acuerdo.

―¿Por qué?

―Ella cree que estoy con Lauren por las razones equivocadas. En fin, cosas de hermana mayor queriendo meterse en mi vida, pero independientemente de mis motivos, me gustaría tenerla conmigo ese día.

―¿Cuándo es que se casan? ―cuestionó.

―Finales de agosto.

―Uau, cinco meses por delante. Falta poco ―dijo, desviando la mirada. Se sentía un poco extraña al saber eso.

―Sí ―respondió, acompañando a la morena y acostándose también en la manta.

―¿Crees que van a cambiar muchas cosas?

―¿En qué sentido?

―No lo sé, en la relación.

―No sé. Imagino que no. Vivimos juntos hace cuatro años, creo que todo lo que tenía que pasar, ya pasó. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres de las personas que creen que las relaciones fracasan siempre que la pareja decide dar el paso del matrimonio?

―Obvio que no. Mi mamá y mi papá están casados hasta hoy. Mamá dejó todo para quedarse con mi papá y conmigo. Creo que es por eso que aún creo en el amor, aunque no haya realmente vivido uno. A veces pienso en que mi mamá se empeñó tanto para que yo tuviese lo que ella nunca tuvo, una buena educación, aspiraciones profesionales, cien por ciento de apoyo familiar, que creo terminé por olvidarme de la parte afectiva.

―¿Quieres tener a alguien?

―Sí y no.

―¿Cómo así? ―preguntó con una carcajada.

―No lo quiero por la comodidad, lo quisiera porque realmente me interesa la persona. La cuestión en que nunca siento eso con nadie.

Edward no supo qué responder. Sabía que lo que ella dijo no fue de ninguna manera para ofenderlo, a fin de cuentas, él no estaba con Lauren solo por la comodidad, aun así las palabras que ella había usado lo hirieron de cierta manera.

―¿Me pasas un sándwich? ―pidió Bella, apuntando hacia el pan que estaba cerca de Edward.

―Carajo, ¿no te bañaste? ―preguntó.

―Claro que sí.

―Aún estás con la estrella fugaz en el brazo.

―Porque usaste un maldito rotulador que no quería salir por más que lo sobara ―refunfuño―. ¿Será que nos hace bien comer este montón de cosas y después patinar en el hielo?

―Es comida liviana, Bella.

―Aun así. Tal vez no sea una buena idea que hagamos eso hoy.

―¿Por casualidad te estás echando hacia atrás?

―Claro que no, solo estoy intentando poner mi salud en primer lugar.

―Sí. No te conozco muy bien, Bella, pero sé cuando alguien está intentando darme excusas y es eso lo que la señorita está haciendo en este exacto momento. Vamos, cómete esa naranja para que te de energía, que pronto nos vamos para esa pista de patinaje, a fingir que somos patinadores profesionales.

―¿Tienes de esas medias brillantes de patinadores?

―No. Por qué, ¿también quieres tener la experiencia completa?

―No, es solo porque sería realmente gracioso verte usando ropa de ese tipo.

Después de acabar con casi toda la comida que Edward había llevado, los dos caminaron hasta la pista de patinaje. Bella intentó más de una vez convencer a su nuevo compañero de aventuras que eso no era una buena idea, ella tenía un pésimo historial cuando el asunto era intentar mantener el equilibrio practicando deportes, y creía que estaban comenzando esa cosa de vivir intensamente de una manera muy radical.

―¿Desde cuándo andar en patines es radical, Bella?

―¡Es radical para mí que soy una patosa, Edward! ―dijo, observando a los niños y adultos que patinaban libremente por el hielo.

―Para con el drama, vamos allá. Eres una mesera, las meseras no pueden ser patosas.

―Es porque no estuviste ahí en mi primera semana de trabajo. Fue una tragedia después de otra.

―Pero mejoraste, ¿no es así? Entonces, hoy puede que hagas algo equivocado, pero si quieres podemos regresar más veces para que practiques hasta que te vuelvas una experta. Vas a poder patinar perfectamente, mostrando las bragas que ni las patinadoras profesionales pueden.

―¿Y si me caigo y me lastimo?

―No te vas a caer ni a lastimarte. Vamos pronto, Bella. Cuando más estés dando excusas, más vamos a tardar en terminar.

―Vamos a quedarnos asegurándonos en la baranda, ¿ok?

Se cambiaron de zapatos y pisaron la pista. Bella parecía que estaba entrando en el corredor de la muerte y Edward tenía ganas de reír cada vez que miraba a la cara de ella, pero intentaba pensar en alguna cosa triste para evitar carcajearse.

―Las madres de esos niños no tienen miedo que esos pequeños se caigan de cara en el sueño y se quiebren la nariz, ¿no?

―No, no todo el mundo tiene las mismas paranoias que tú, Bella. La primera vez que vine a patinar aquí tenía seis años. Es simple ―dijo, alejándose de ella y mostrándole cómo sus pies se deslizaban con facilidad por el hielo.

―No necesitas exhibirte. Quédate a mi lado, si me caigo me tienes que sostener.

―Vamos ya, Bella. Imítame, un pie para acá y otro para allá. Es muy fácil.

―Fácil para ti que hiciste esto desde los seis años de edad, señor Patrick Chan.

―¿Quién es Patrick Chan?

―El vencedor del campeonato mundial de patinaje sobre hielo del dos mil once. ¿Qué pasa? Me gusta ver esas cosas cuando no hay nada mejor pasando por la televisión, es involuntario, captura mi atención y no puedo cambiar de canal.

―Entonces, ven a ser la Patrick Chan femenina.

―La verdad, el nombre de la vencedora en la categoría femenina es una tal Miki alguna cosa, no me puedo acordar de su apellido. Es muy talentosa también, merecía haber ganado.

―¿Bella?

―¿Qué pasa?

―Si no paras de agarrarte de la barra e intentas distraerme con esas patrañas de campeonatos, te juro que voy y te tiro.

―No harías conmigo una cosa cruel de ese tipo, una persona frágil y que no conoce de los peligros del mundo.

―Dije que estaba aquí para darte un empujoncito, ¿verdad? ―habló, acercándose a ella.

―¡Ok! Calma, estoy yendo. ¡No me toques! ―prácticamente grito, llamando un poco la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor―. Perfecto, ahora todo el mundo me está mirando por tu culpa.

―Mi culpa nada, estás empezando. Vamos. Eso, muy bien. Dentro de poco voy a aplaudirte.

―Si haces eso, te mato.

―Matar nada, es solo cuestión de que salga patinando y no podrás llegar hasta mí.

―Te odio.

―Bella, Bella… no es así como se construye una amistad ―habló y ella se quedó con una mirada de rabia, que él no aguantó y comenzó a reír―. Voy a patinar a tu lado y me imitas, ¿puede ser?

Él lo hizo y la chica intentó copiarlo, casi teniendo un ataque cuando su pie se deslizó demasiado y perdió el equilibrio. Si no fuese porque Edward estaba a su lado se habría llevado un bonito porrazo, pero ese fue solo el primero de algunos desastres que estaban por venir. Para la infelicidad de la chica con piel de porcelana, los golpes pasaron. Había una parte de la pista que estaba demasiado mojada y por más que intentó juntar fuerzas para permanecer de pié, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó de trasero en el hielo. Edward intentó ayudar, pero alegaba que estaba sin fuerzas de tanto reír y por eso no podía levantar a Bella. Ella reclamó por el pantalón jean mojado en la cola, pero después de la tercera caída pareció no importarle más.

―Te ríes cada vez que me caigo, quisiera ver si eso pasara en "El Ángel Malvado"

―¿Qué pasa en "El Ángel Malvado? ¿Qué referencias extrañas son esas que das cuando el asunto es el patinaje sobre hielo?

―¿No recuerdas la película con Macaulay Culin en la que él es un niño diabólico?

―¿Niño diabólico?

―Ay, es una manera de decirlo, Edward. Él era todo malvado y quería matar a su pobre hermana, tenía un primito llamado Frodo. Olvidé el nombre del actor, pero en fin, de lo que estoy hablando es que la niña estaba patinando en el hielo y ahí la pista se rompe y ella cae en el agua. Desastroso, Edward, es de eso de lo que estoy hablando.

―Ningún desastre de ese género pasará, Bella. Relájate y ven, vamos a acelerar ese paso. Estás muy lerda.

―Soy una principiante, dijiste que íbamos a ir despacito y que después ibas a venir más veces conmigo a entrenar.

―Para de reclamar y ven. Segunda lección del día: parar de patinar como una niña.

Bella se enojó con el comentario de él, pero con tanta rabia decidió incorporar a Miki ―la chica que había ganado el campeonato de patinaje―. Abrió las piernas, llevó un pie a un lado, llevó uno para el otro y fue hacia el frente. Era increíble, lo había conseguido. Sentía el viento en su cara, era como si tuviese un don. Por algunos segundos hasta que se recriminó, prometiéndose que jamás se privaría de las cosas de la vida por culpa del miedo. El problema era que Miki era una profesional y sabía cómo hacer una curva. Bella no. Se cayó con todo. Fue la típica caída que las personas que estaban en el Central Park haciendo su caminata del día paraban para ver si todo estaba bien o sería necesario llamar a una ambulancia.

―¿Bella, estás bien?

―¡Hijo de puuuuuta!

―¿Qué hice?

―¡Me trajiste acá! Mierda, mi brazo ―gimió.

―Déjame ver ―dijo, agachándose al lado de la morena. Edward respiró aliviado cuando vio que todo estaba bien. Por lo menos no había ningún hueso salido o cualquier cosa asquerosa que lo hiciese arrepentir profundamente de haber casi obligado a Bella a patinar en el hielo―. ¿Duele cuando aprieto?

―Déjame apretar tus bolas para ver si te duele o no.

―¿Está todo bien con la muchacha? ―un hombre encargado de los primeros auxilios preguntó.

―Sí, voy a llevarla al hospital, solo está con un dolorcito en el brazo.

―¿Dolorcito? ―gritó enfurecida, aún con el trasero en el suelo.

―Puede dejarlo, señor. Me encargo de esto. Aparentemente se enfurece un poco cuando está herida.

―Edward, ayúdame a levantarme ―pedía Bella.

Él la aseguró por la cintura y ambos salieron lentamente de la pista, atrayendo algunas miradas. Edward agradeció el hecho de que los amigos de Lauren estuvieran demasiado ocupados para estar caminando por el Central Park por la mañana, en el caso contrario no quería ni pensar en cómo su novia recibiría la noticia de que él estaba caminando por ahí con una morena en sus brazos.

―Estoy segura que eso va a dejar algunas marcas moradas por mi cuerpo.

―¿Quién te manda a ser tan blanca?

―Gracias, negro de Bronx ―se burló―. ¿Será que me hice mucho daño?

―Creo que solo fue el golpe. Relájate que vamos a tomar un taxi para ir a urgencias. Va a estar todo bien.

Urgencias estaba lleva, y Edward quiso gritar cuando la mujer de recepción le entregó una ficha para que pudiese llenarlo con los datos de Bella. Ella se negó a ir a una clínica más sofisticada y que pudiera atenderla más rápido, alegando que no era rica para estar gastando dinero de esa manera. Desde que saliera del hospital a tiempo para conseguir llegar al trabajo, no importaba el tiempo que le llevara sentada en la silla. Él, entonces, llenó pacientemente los datos de Bella.

―¿Nombre completo?

―Isabella Marie Swan.

―¿Swan? ¿Cisne?

―Sí. Y no es un buen momento para que te burles de mi nombre.

―¿Puedo llamarte Cisne?

―¿Puedo agredirte?

―No si fueras zurda ―dijo, apuntando al brazo de ella. Como respuesta le dio una patada en la espinilla―. Eso no estaba en mis planes de amistad, ¿ok?

―Continua llenando eso, Edward.

―¿Fecha de cumpleaños?

―Trece de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa.

―Dios, naciste en la década del noventa. Soy muy viejo, nací a comienzos de los años ochenta.

―Si lo piensas, tu novia nació en la década del sesenta, entonces eres muy joven ―dijo, pero en seguida notó que la reacción de él no fue reír y sí hacer una expresión de que no le había gustado ni un poco el comentario―. Disculpa, fue totalmente una falta de tacto esa broma. Sé buena gente y perdona a esta mortal por el infeliz comentario llenando su ficha.

Ella continuó dictando sus datos y él fue anotando todo. En el momento de colocar un contacto de emergencia, Bella dudó en colocar a Alice, pero él se ofreció y ella aceptó, ya que no quería alarmar a su amiga teniendo que llamarla para obtener ciertos datos para llenar el documento. Mientras esperaban, para pasar el tiempo, Edward tuvo la sádica idea de intentar adivinar lo que cada paciente en esa sala tenía. Bella encontró el juego de mal gusto, pero diez minutos después lo estaba acompañando.

―El de verde, gira la cabeza hacia la derecha. Claramente tiene una pierna rota.

―Sí. Parece que está muy mal. Dios mío.

―Pues sí, y tú haciendo drama por culpa de ese brazo.

―Drama porque no es tu brazo ―refunfuñó―. A tu izquierda. Blusa ensangrentada, labio cortado, ojo morado. Su marido la golpeó.

―Tal vez peleó con un asaltante.

―No, aún tiene su cartera. Definitivamente fue su marido. Un maldito alcohólico.

―Bien, al lado derecho, la niña rubia. Varicela.

―Ay, Dios mío, nunca he tenido varicela ―Bella dijo con miedo.

―¿Cómo es que nunca tuviste varicela?

―No la tuve.

―Mi Dios del Cielo. Ve ahí al lado de ella para experimentar eso también. ¿Qué pasó? No me mires así, es una experiencia de la vida. Tengo marcas hasta hoy en día por culpa de las costras.

Los dos continuaron esperando y llamaron la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor ―claramente incómodas con las risitas que soltaban algunas veces―, hasta que finalmente el nombre de Isabella Swan fue llamado.

―¿Qué sucedió, señorita Swan? ―preguntó el doctor.

―Me caí mientras estaba patinando en el hielo ―informó―. Creo que me torcí la muñeca o algo por el estilo, me duele un poco y también está levemente hinchado.

―Ok, te voy a mandar a rayos X y en seguida regresas con tu novio, ¿ok?

―No es mi novio, es mi amigo.

―Ok, entonces regresas con tu amigo, ¿ok? ―dijo impaciente.

―Está bien.

La espera en los rayos X fue otro drama. El estómago de los dos gruñía de hambre e intentaron llenar el espacio vacío con unos biscochos que vendían en una máquina. Con el resultado en manos, la morena bajó hasta el lugar donde el ortopedista estaba y le entregó todo, no viendo la hora de poder salir del hospital y almorzar decentemente. Edward compartía el mismo sentimiento.

―No es nada serio. Solo fue una leve torcedura. Te recomiendo que hagas unas compresas de agua helada y evites mover mucho esa mano. Te voy a vendar y recetarte un antiinflamatorio para disminuir la hinchazón. En menos de una semana debes estar como nueva y fuerte para patinar en el hielo de nuevo.

Los dos salieron del hospital y fueron derecho a una pizzería que había cerca de ahí, optando por una pizza grande de peperoni y dos vasos de Pepsi helada.

―Gracias ―dijo ella.

―¿Por la pizza? De nada, fue barato.

―No, por convencerme de patinar en el hielo, aunque no haya salido muy bien. Juro que hubo un momento en el que me sentí como una patinadora profesional. ―Rió―. Fue tan divertido. Debería haberlo hecho cuando era más joven, pero lo máximo que me arriesgaba a hacer en el hielo era hacer bolas de nieve.

―Si quieres, podemos ir de nuevo cualquier día de estos. ¿Quién sabe si hasta navidad ya no estás dando clases?

―Aham, está bien ―dijo de forma parca―. Tal vez vengamos a entrenar algunas veces más, pero no sé si lograré hacerlo tan bien. Patinas desde los seis y no puedes dar vueltas en el aire.

―Me quería divertir con mis amigos, Bella, no hacer patinaje artístico.

―No es gracioso ―dijo, cogiendo una tajada más de pizza―. Creo que esta es mi tercera porción, estoy comiendo como una hambrienta, Dios mío.

―Cuidado, ¿eh? No puedes mover mucho esa mano, si te da un dolor de estómago es peligroso a la hora de usar papel higiénico.

―No tiene gracia. Y soy diestra.

―Solo estoy bromeando contigo. Así como me llamaste Caperucito Rojo, creo que también tengo derecho a disfrutar de ti un poquito.

―Ah, Dios mío. ¿Dónde está la cesta de paja?

―Puta madre. La olvidé.

―¿No era cara, no? Del tipo hecho a mano por chinitos huérfanos y ciegos.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Ah, sabes de esas cosas de gente rica, ellos parecen tener una fascinación por los chinos, y si son ciegos mejor aún.

―No creo que esa cesta fuera hecha de manera tan exótica. La compramos cuando estábamos en Francia.

―Ay, Dios, ¿era una cesta francesa? ―dijo en un tono bajo, como si estuviese sorprendida con lo que acabó de escuchar.

―Sí, pero debe haber sido barata. Creo que Lauren compró más de una, de cualquier manera. Se olvida de las cosas que compra, estoy seguro que no va a echar de menos una cesta de paja.

―¿Viajaron mucho por el mundo?

―Sí. Vivimos en Francia por tres meses, y en algunos otros países por un periodo de un mes. He conocido países en todos los continentes ―contó.

―Mi vida es una mierda ―concluyó―. Nunca siquiera salí del país. Y la primera vez que salí de Nueva Jersey fue el año pasado para vivir acá.

―Para de ser apresurada, Bella. Cuando te gradúes, de la manera que dices que estudias, con seguridad vas a encontrar un buen empleo y vas a tener dinero suficiente para conocer los lugares que te interesan. Las cosas pasan para unos más pronto y para otros más tarde.

―Sí…

―Hey, ¿a qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

―A las seis. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

―Casi las cinco.

―Mierda, tengo que irme ―lamentó.

―Vamos a tomar un taxi ―habló―. Le voy a pedir que nos deje del lado de tu calle para que no te canses tanto.

Como prometió, el taxista los dejó a los dos cerca a la portería de Bella. Era una pena para los dos que el día infelizmente haya llegado a su fin. Ella tenía seis horas de trabajo por delante y él una novia que no tardaba en llegar a casa. Se despidieron y Edward anotó el teléfono de la morena, prometiendo que en caso de que mañana tuviese tiempo, la llamaría para hacer algo en la tarde.

La chica se arregló rápidamente, agarrando la ropa de trabajo y su mochila, intentando no usar mucho su mano lastimada. Se tomó el antiinflamatorio y salió para coger el metro. Al llegar a Heffernan's, Patrick estaba ahí y miró con mala cara la mano lastimada de Bella.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo vas a trabajar en ese estado?

―No fue nada, Patrick, puedo trabajar así. Me caí por la mañana y pasé la tarde en el hospital, el doctor mismo me dijo que es solo cuestión de no hacer mucho esfuerzo. Puedo sostener la bandeja con la mano derecha y servir muy bien.

―No me gustan las apariencias.

―Si quieres puedo hacerlo con las dos manos, pero eso probablemente solo va a retrasar mi cura.

―No vas a servir nada. Solo quiero que anotes los pedidos. No debe haber mucho movimiento hoy, entonces te divides las propinas con Alice.

―Ok ―aceptó. Era mejor que regresar a casa.

―¿Qué pasó con tu mano? ―preguntó la pequeña mujer.

―Nada grave, Ali. Me caí hoy, patinando en el hielo.

―¿Tú? ¿Patinando en el hielo?

―Sí. Quería hacer algo diferente ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Qué pena que no salió muy bien, ¿verdad?

―Nada de eso. Valió la pena.

Y ciertamente lo había valido. Bella fue muy simpática con los clientes ―habiendo solamente mandado a volar a un hombre que había preguntado si ella no quería jugar al médico con él―, y eso, combinado con el excelente trabajo de Alice, benefició a las dos con una buena cantidad de dólares a la hora de las propinas.

Ella regresó cansada a casa, sintiendo dolor en la muñeca, pero con una enorme alegría y ansiosa por lo que aguardaba el día de mañana. Se bañó y se acostó en la cama para descansar, pero sin querer perder la costumbre, agarró sus binoculares y apuntó hacia el apartamento de enfrente. La televisión de Edward estaba encendida, pero él estaba durmiendo con su novia. La rubia tenía los brazos alrededor del chico y dormía pacíficamente con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de él.

Casi se había olvidado de que él era un hombre prácticamente casado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Su amistad va creciendo día con día, ¿qué creen que eso va a desencadenar? Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, sus alertas y favoritos, es un pago magnífico.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: Los hospitales son terribles, ¿pero tienen algún recuerdo de algo que les haya ocurrido en uno, que les haga tener una sonrisa en el rostro? Puede ser una situación cómica o un recuerdo bonito.**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior es: sí, he visto varias estrellas fugaces, una noche vi como tres :') y los deseos… bueno, no recuerdo todos jajaja fue hace tiempo ya, aunque recuerdo vagamente que pedí ser feliz... se ha cumplido, eh :D**

 **Mil gracias por leer, nos leemos en 15 días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Bella estaba completamente concentrada en la clase de diseño arquitectónico. Entendía todo de manera simple, y consiguió terminar con el ejercicio, que la profesora les había pedido que hicieran, algunos minutos antes de terminar la clase. Un chico que estaba sentado a su lado notó que ella estaba sin hacer nada y le pidió ayuda, completamente perdido en su hoja de papel. Ella le intentaba explicar con calma, pero no tenía mucha paciencia, pues el ejercicio era tan fácil que no entendía cómo el chico tenía dudas.

―¿Será que tienes tiempo de estudiar conmigo durante la semana? ―le pidió él―. Parece que todo lo que hago está mal. Me parece que sale perfecto pero no es así, comienza a salir mal desde el principio, usando la imagen equivocada. Muero de miedo de perder esta materia.

―Hmmm, creo que puede ser ―respondió, pero no sabía si iba a poder. Todo lo que le enseñaba, el chico parecía terne dificultad en entenderlo. Por lo menos si no resultaba estaría estudiando un poco más para obtener una nota buena en el examen que tendrían en tres semanas―. ¿Mañana después de clase de Antropología me puedes buscar en la biblioteca? Puedo quedarme estudiando por algunas horas antes de irme al trabajo.

―Ok, gracias. Tu nombre es Isabella, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Tyler. Siempre te veo tan dedicada a los estudios que no pude pensar en otra persona para pedirle ayuda. ¿Me puedes pasar tu email? También estás en la clase de matemática aplicada a la arquitectura y urbanismo, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―respondió monótonamente, anotando su email en un pedazo de papel.

―Vale. Y te pido disculpas de antemano en caso de que sature tu email con preguntas ―dijo levantándose―. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Adiós, y gracias una vez más.

La morena ordenó sus materiales y agarró su celular para ver la hora que era, siendo tomada por sorpresa cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido. Quedó más intrigada aun cuando todo lo que contenía el mensaje era: "Llámame"

Edward se despertó con un beso en la mejilla y un desayuno en la cama. Lauren obviamente debió haberlo pedido a algún lugar sofisticado, ya que su habilidad en la cocina era nula. Ella parecía otra, no restaba ningún matiz de la mujer amarga que le había dicho cosas ofensivas a su prometido hace dos días. Edward sabía que esa era la más cercana petición de disculpas a la que ella podía llegar.

―Llegué tan cansada que ni tuvimos tiempo de conversar, mi amor ―dijo ella, mordisqueando una tostada que le había robado de la bandeja―. ¿Cómo fue estar sin mí estos días? ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

 _Ni un poco_. Los días en que Lauren estuvo fuera, fueron los dos más divertidos que Edward pasó en mucho tiempo. No era por nada que muchas personas decían que para mantener una relación, a veces era necesario soltar una mentirita para no herir al compañero.

―Bastante.

―Debo hacer otro viaje la semana que viene ―dijo con un puchero―. Pero me puedes acompañar, sabes que amo tener tu presencia, no te llamé porque todo fue inesperado.

Él sabía muy bien que no lo había llamado porque habían discutido y ella sabía que se había equivocado. Si fuese cualquier otro día, ciertamente lo hubiese despertado y hecho que fuera con ella a tomar un avión.

―Claro ―dijo―. ¿Vas a trabajar hoy?

―Sí. Tengo que resolver algunas cosas, pero debo llegar a casa temprano para celebrar el contrato que cerré y que va a llenar con algunos millones de dólares la cuenta ―comentó con una carcajada que solo podría indicar la felicidad de haber ganado más dinero.

―Felicidades, querida.

―¡Gracias! Ah, ¿cómo pude olvidarme? ¡Te traje un regalo de San Francisco! ―dijo levantándose y corriendo para sacar el paquete que estaba en su bolso―. ¡Espero que te guste! Lo vi y me acordé de ti al instante.

Al abrir el regalo, Edward se encontró con un cinturón de cuero que tenía algunos brillantes en su hebilla. Era un poco llamativo, sin embargo bonito.

―Es lindo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó―. Me dijeron que esos brillantes fueron colocados por la mano de una viejita que era ciega. Encontré tan bonita la historia.

Edward intentó contenerse, pero fue en vano. Se carcajeó tan alto que Lauren le dio una palmada, asustada con la explosión de risas. Él ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y ella no podía parar de preguntarse qué es lo que lo había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. No obteniendo respuesta alguna, comenzó a hacer una mueca de enojo y Edward se quedó serio por algunos momentos, pero pronto otra carcajada insistió en salir de su boca y su prometida salió de la cama, llena de odio, entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

―Lauren, abre la puerta. Discúlpame, es que me acordé de algo gracioso ―dijo, golpeando la puerta cuando ya se hubo recuperado―. Discúlpame, querida. Ábreme la puerta.

―No me gusta cuando te ríes en mi cara y no me respondes. ¿Qué cosa graciosa fue esa que comenzaste a reír y ni siquiera me agradeciste?

―Fue una tontería que vi en… en la televisión. Nada importante, simplemente que rio de cosas idiotas. Muchas gracias por el regalo.

―De nada. ―Sonrió―. Me voy a bañar y arreglarme para el trabajo, ¿me quieres acompañar?

―¿Qué tal si tomas tu baño mientras eso preparo un almuerzo delicioso para nosotros? Es una manera de agradecerte por lo que trajiste para mí.

―¡Ok! ―respondió animada, ya que le gustaba mucho la comida que su prometido le hacía―. Pero en la noche recuerda que tienes mucho que recompensarme también.

Mientras preparaba el almuerzo, Edward pensó en llamar a Bella. Ya que su prometida pasaría la tarde trabajando fuera, tendría tiempo de invitarla a hacer algo, pero se acordó que ella debía estar en clases y optó por mandarle un mensaje.

Para su agrado, mientras comía con Lauren en el comedor, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo. Miró rápidamente en la pantalla y vio la letra "B", se levantó enseguida y pidió permiso para contestar. La rubia sentada frente a él no quedó para nada contenta.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Bella, un poco incómoda.

―Yo, uh.

―¿Yo quién? Mira, ¡me estás haciendo gastar mis minutos! ¡Dime rápido quién eres!

―¿No reconoces mi voz?

―Si no me respondes, vas a conocer el sonido de un teléfono colgando.

―Soy Edward, refunfuñona.

―Ah.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Repartes por ahí tu número y ni siquiera sabes cuál es el hombre que te llama? Estas empezando a disfrutar la vida de manera loca, ¿verdad?

―Muy gracioso. ¿Qué quieres?

―Estoy muy bien, Bella. Gracias por preguntar y ser ese dulce de persona a través del teléfono, me da hasta ganas de llamarte más veces.

―Discúlpame. Hola, querido amigo Edward, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tu prometida ya llegó de viaje y aprobó que te relaciones con una extraña que tiene menos de la mitad de su edad? ―bromeó, pero fue recibida con un silencio―. Disculpa, ese tema de la edad debe ser un tema sensible. Discúlpame Edward, voy a parar. Estropeo todo, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

―No. Mira, tengo que colgar ―dijo, dándose cuenta que Lauren estaba al otro lado de la sala, mirándolo con enojo. Rogaba para que ella no pudiese escuchar una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

―Sí, estás enojado. Me vas a colgar en mi cara y me dejarás aquí toda llena de remordimiento.

―No es eso, chica, para con el drama. Estoy almorzando. Ve a casa a arreglarte. Nos vemos más tarde.

―Así están las cosas, ¿eh? ¿Lleno de autoridad? No te olvides que me lastimaste el brazo y no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo con la muñeca.

―No es mi culpa si naciste con problemas de equilibrio. Y solo te lastimaste la muñeca, por el amor de Dios. Dentro de poco te llamo de vuelta.

Él colgó y regresó a la mesa. Lauren no perdió el tiempo en preguntarle quién había interrumpido su almuerzo. El hombre la evadió, diciendo que se había tratado de su hermana, pero no supo decir si su prometida le había creído mucho esa respuesta.

Al salir del apartamento, la rubia millonaria le dio un beso y le dijo que haría de todo para llegar a casa antes de la hora de la cena.

Edward esperó cerca de diez minutos después que su novia salió de casa para empezar a arreglarse. Cuando estaba listo, cogió su celular y llamó a su vecina de edificio.

―¿Ya estás lista?

―Sí, comandante.

―Entonces baja que yo también estoy en camino.

Se encontraron en la calle de Bella y tomaron un taxi hacia Rockfeller Center.

―No me vas a llevar a patinar nuevamente ¿eh? ―preguntó.

―Claro que no. Un desastre como ese ya es bastante para nosotros. Sé que dijiste que nunca fuiste al Empire State, pero creo que la vista desde el Top of The Rock es mucho más bonita, entonces te estoy llevando allá. Dime que nunca tuviste oportunidad de conocerlo.

Ella ya había conocido el lugar y de hecho le pareció un lugar hermoso para observar Manhattan, pero Edward estaba tan empeñado, que no tuvo corazón para decirle que había sido una de las primeras cosas que hizo al llegar a Nueva York. De la manera en que su vida se encontraba, salir de casa por placer ya era considerado una aventura.

―No, tampoco lo conozco.

―¡Perfecto!

Cuando llegaron al lugar, pasaron por la seguridad y pagaron sus entradas. Antes que pudiesen tomar el elevaron hasta el piso setenta, un fotógrafo tomaba fotos de todos los que estaban en la fila, en frente de una tela verde en la que sería puesta la vista del lugar. En el turno de ellos, Edward salió con una sonrisa boba, mientras Bella salió con la boca abierta, pues en el momento que el hombre apretó el botón, ella estaba reclamando del precio que probablemente iban a cobrar por una foto que fácilmente la harían en photoshop. Cuando el hombre les pidió que se tomaran una foto más, estaba vez con los brazos en alto, Bella salió en dirección a los elevadores y Edward la siguió riendo.

Al llegar al piso setenta y salir hacia el observatorio, Edward la haló del brazo y apuntó a algunos lugares que lograba reconocer desde arriba. Edward estaba contento con poder mostrarle a la chica uno de los lugares que más le gustaba de la ciudad de Nueva York, por más que ya hubiese visto todo eso, sentía como si fuese una experiencia completamente nueva.

―Mierda, no tengo ninguna moneda de 25 centavos aquí ―habló ella―. ¿Me prestas una?

―¿Para los binóculos? No me logran gustar, son pesados.

―Me gustan los binoculares. Es la manera en que puedo observar las cosas con más detalle.

―Quería que nos quedáramos aquí hasta la puesta de sol, pero tienes que trabajar, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―dijo ella, insertando en los binóculos la moneda que él le había dado―. Cuando vayamos al Empire State intentamos hacer eso. Es mucho mejor observar con esto, ¿cómo no te gusta?

―No lo sé, me limita. Aquí puedo tener la vista completa. Quédate quieta ahí, voy a tomar una foto para ti.

―No, sin fotos.

―Vamos, ¡estás aquí! Tienes que tener fotos.

―¿Tienes foto de aquí?

―Tengo de cuando era pequeño y vine por primera vez. Después no tuvo gracia, era un neoyorkino, esas cosas solo son lindas cuando eres turista.

―Una foto y ya ―dijo ella, posando al lado de los binoculares.

―Ahora una sonrisa.

―¿Todavía tengo que sonreír? ¡Qué exigente! ―dijo ella, pero en seguida sonrió ampliamente.

―Quedó buena ―comentó, mirando hacia su celular―. Después te la envío por email.

―Ok, no hay problema ―habló, regresando a los lentes de los binoculares.

―Me voy a sentar ahí mientras observas ―apuntó a un banco.

―Ya, dentro de poco me siento contigo.

Edward se sentó y aprovechó para tomar algunas otras fotos, no solo de Bella o del lugar en sí, creyó que sería bueno para ella tener un recordatorio de todo después. No tardó mucho para que la morena lo acompañara, sentándose en el banquito en el que los dos cabían perfectamente. El día estaba claro y bonito, con el cielo azulado, y Edward se quedó triste porque Bella no tendría oportunidad de quedarse hasta la puesta de sol

―¿Contenta por estar aquí? ―preguntó él―. ¿Te gustó el sitio?

―Sí, es muy bonito ―respondió. El lugar continuaba igual desde la última vez que lo visitó, pero ahora con él era diferente.

―¿Cómo te fue en la facultad? ¿Hiciste alguna cosa radical? ―bromeó―. Una pena que en la facultad no exista la detención, estoy seguro que nunca fuiste ahí.

―Sí, nunca conocí la sala de detención. En la facultad nunca pasó nada extraordinario, solo un chico que me pidió ayuda para explicarle una materia y quedamos en encontrarnos mañana.

―¿Cómo? ¿Un encuentro? ―preguntó admirado―. Estás empezando a sorprenderme.

―No es nada del otro mundo, solo para explicarle el tema.

―Es así como las cosas empiezan ―dijo él―. Mira si ese chico es confiable, marca estudiar en un lugar en el que haya gente alrededor.

―Ok, papá ―se burló―. Parece ser inofensivo y sé muy bien defenderme. Solo no sé si voy a tener la paciencia para explicarle, porque me pareció un poco lento para aprender las cosas.

―Entonces mañana no vamos a tener tiempo de hacer nada, ¿no?

―Creo que no. De cualquier manera, tu prometida va a comenzar a sospechar que estás haciendo algo raro si comenzamos a vernos todos los días. ¿Qué disculpa le inventaste hoy?

―Ninguna. Se fue a trabajar y estoy aquí. No sé si debo decirle que tengo una amiga, va a desconfiar aunque le diga que no está pasando nada entre nosotros.

―Sí, no sé cómo reaccionaría si mi novio se girara hacia mí y de la nada me dijera que encontró una amiga. No sé, invéntale que soy un hombre.

―Sí, tengo que pensar en algo ―suspiró―. Está siendo genial pasar el tiempo contigo. Aparte, no eres una de las peores compañías del mundo.

―¡Qué gentil! Y después no quieres que sea pesada.

―Estoy jugando, baby ―dijo, picando el abdomen de la chica.

Bella podía no haber tenido una nueva experiencia al estar en ese lugar, pero en ese momento sintió cómo su corazón latía más fuerte cuando la palabra "baby" salió de la boca del hombre a su lado. Era la primera vez que ella sentía algo de ese tipo por el mero hecho de que se mencionaran una palabra de afecto. Intentaba no pensar mucho en lo que eso significaba, pero rogaba de todas las formas posibles para que no fuese un aviso de que aquella relación para ella estaba empezando a ser no solo una amistad.

―¿Aún te sientes vacío y solo? ―preguntó ella.

―No tanto. Creo que con el tiempo está mejorando. Esto que estamos haciendo me hace bien. Me siento vacío cuando pienso en que soy nadie en este mundo, pero ya no me siento tan solitario. ¿Me entiendes lo que quiero decir?

―Tú no eres nadie.

―Claro que lo soy. Hasta hoy no he hecho nada productivo con mi vida.

―Pero aún eres joven. Un día vas a descubrir algo por lo cual estés fascinado y te vas a dedicar a eso.

―No estoy seguro de eso.

―Para de hablar así. Me ayudas a tener esperanza en cuando a mi futuro, pero cuando hablamos del tuyo eres pesimista.

―No es pesimismo, tienes muchas más oportunidades de sentirte realizada que yo. Vas a salir de la universidad con un empleo genial, probablemente vas a encontrar un tipo genial para casarte, sin engañar, vas a casarte con ese niñato tonto que te pidió encontrarse contigo en la facultad ―dijo y ella le dio una patada en la pierna―. ¿Qué pasó? Eres quien dijo que era tonto. No sé, imagino tu futuro brillante. En el mío no consigo verlo de la misma manera, pero puede ser porque ya tengo casi treinta años, y después de los treinta es un poco difícil pensar en estructurar la vida de forma completamente diferente de lo que ya ha sido moldeada.

―Pero no sabemos nada del futuro, ¿no es así? A veces puede salir todo mal y saldré de la facultad sin un empleo o descubrir en medio de ella que no era eso lo que realmente quería en mi vida. Y vas a ver que no me caso con ningún hombre, puedo simplemente optar por volverme lesbiana.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en los labios.

―Estoy bromeando, Edward. Para de mirarme con esa cara de idiota. Te estoy dando un ejemplo para intentar mostrarte como la vida puede ser incierta. Desde que te conocí, vengo sintiendo que cada día hago una cosa diferente para cambiar mi futuro. Creo que todo lo que hago hoy, repercute mañana. Vas a ver que todo esto lo estás pasando de esta manera porque estás en alguna etapa de crisis de mediana edad o alguna cosa del género.

―Muy graciosa.

―Me estás enseñando a ser más optimista en cuando a mi vida, espero hacer lo mismo por ti.

―Lo haces, lo juro.

―Ok ―habló desviando la mirada―. Ahora paremos con los halagos. En última instancia, si no sale como se planeó, puedes ayudar a la institución Isabella Swan.

―¿Qué institución es esa? ¿Ayuda a los cisnes desamparados?

―Mira tus bromas, ¿eh? Es una institución que tiene como meta hacerme ganar dinero de manera fácil.

―¡Carajo, qué maravilla! ¿Cómo nunca pensé en eso antes? Ahora que lo mencionas voy a tener que hacer un depósito ―dijo, abriendo su cartera―. ¿Puedes girarte, por favor, para que pueda hacer un cheque?

―¡Vete a la mierda! ―dijo riendo y empujando al hombre a su lado―. Ay, Edward, me diviertes.

―Lo sé, siempre ríes a mi lado, excepto cuando te llamo Cisne, ahí haces una mueca enfadada.

―Voy a inventar un apodo para ti, ahí vas a ver si te gusta.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo me vas a llamar?

―No lo sé… te diré… diré… Eddie from the block

―¿Qué?

―Ay, que estupidez, nunca entiendes las referencias que uso. La canción de Jenny from the block. En la que ella habla de que aún después de volverse rica no olvida de donde vino, que fue de Bronx, al igual que tú.

―¿Cuál es tu apellido?

―Cullen.

―E. Cu. Como J. Lo, ¿qué tal?

―Empeoró.

―Ok, entonces solo Edward ―desistió.

―Perfecto para mí.

―Pero no me llames Cisne.

―Pararé, lo juro. Solo lo hago ahora, cuando quiero verte haciendo una mueca enfurecida.

―Después no reclames si te llevas un codazo. Ya he agredido a la gente que me irrita, ¿ves?

―No lo dudo ni un poco. Temo por los hombres que intentan piropearte en el trabajo. Deben sufrir demasiado contigo. Tienes cara del tipo que escupe la comida si el chico es aburrido.

―Nunca he escupido, pero ahora que lo dices… normalmente solo me alejo y ellos paran. Según Alice tengo que dejar de hacer eso porque las propinas disminuyen, pero creo que ella tiene esperanza que me voy a enamorar perdidamente de uno de esos tipos que me piropean como albañiles.

―¿Quieres eso?

―¿Qué? ¿Qué me piropeen albañiles? De ninguna manera.

―No, estoy hablando de enamorarte.

―No lo sé. ¿Ya no conversamos sobre eso? No es mi prioridad ahora, pero si un día encuentro a alguien interesante… no quiero ilusionarme y creer que de la nada voy a encontrar al amor de mi vida, las cosas no funcionan así. Estoy intentando no juzgar a todo el mundo, pero cuando ellos vienen con piropos ridículos no puedo evitarlo.

―Vas a ver que el tipo de la facultad es una persona interesante.

―¿Estás intentando meterme por los ojos al tipo de la facultad o es mi impresión? Parece que estás obsesionado con él desde que toqué el asunto. Dentro de poco vas a estar dándome un condón y la llave de un cuarto de motel.

―Disculpa. ―Rió―. Estoy pareciéndome a tu amiga Alice, ¿verdad?

―Demasiado. ¿Estás queriendo librarte de mí?

―No, la verdad creo que dentro de poco vas a ser tu quien vas a librarte de mí. Vas a empezar a salir con la gente de la facultad, salir con algún tipo, otro tipo popularcito de la facultad, después iras a las fiestas.

―Edward, esto es mi vida, no una película de adolescentes americana. ¿Y estás con celos o qué? Con miedo que el amiguito nuevo robe toda mi atención y no tengas a nadie más con quién jugar en el parque.

―Aham, seguro.

―¡Es eso! No son ni cuatro días a mi lado y ya estás de: "vas a salir con tu amiguito nuevo de la facultad, blá, bla, bla."

―Idiota ―dijo y se carcajeó―. Cuando era más joven soñaba con ir a la facultad solo para frecuentar las fiestas.

―Ay, no tengo ánimo. Las personas solo van a esas fiestas para quedar borrachos y follar con personas que ni van a recordar su nombre al día siguiente.

―Ah, pero hace parte.

―No los sé. Quién sabe si un día no intento eso, ¿no? Creo que ahora debería estar abierta a nuevas experiencias en mi vida.

―Hablando de eso, cuéntame alguna otra cosa que no has hecho en tu vida. Ya estoy teniendo algunas ideas para la próxima vez que nos veamos.

―No lo sé. ¿Quién sabe si un día hago una lista enorme y te la entregue? Así me sorprendes siempre con una nueva cosa.

―Genial idea ―concordó―. Realmente quedaste animada con la idea de hacer cosas diferentes en tu vida, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Estoy medio arrepintiéndome solo por haber dejado esas cosas para hacerlas ahora. En fin, mejor tarde que nunca.

―Verdad. Mira a tu derecha, estoy intentando controlarme para no reír de la cara de la niña

―Cállate ―dijo Bella con una carcajada al ver que la niña estaba agarrada al cuello de su papá y no quería de ninguna manera mirar hacia abajo―. ¿Con tu prometida han pensado en tener bebés?

―No. Lauren dudó una vez en adoptar, pero sospecho que fue solamente porque algunas amigas de ella estaban adoptando. No lo sé, tal vez sea maldad mía decir esto, ella es una persona amable y si realmente quisiera, podría ser una buena madre.

―¿Y tú crees que no serías un buen padre?

―Nunca realmente pensé en eso. Cuando la idea surgió, ella desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que vino. Hablé con Lauren un poco después de vivir juntos, que nunca me imaginé con un hijo y ella solo estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dije. Es mucha responsabilidad ser responsable de otro ser humano, no sé si sería capaz.

―Entiendo.

―¿Sueñas con tener una familia grande?

―No. Creo que los niños son bonitos hasta un cierto punto, pero después comienza a salirles mocos de la nariz, caca verde… no aguanta. Cuando intenté ser niñera para ganar dinero, vi que no era muy afín con eso.

―¿De qué has trabajado antes?

―Solo de niñera y ayudaba a mi mamá a veces a vender unas joyas que hacía ella. Nada demás. Ahora como mesera gano un dinero mejor. Claro que nada como tu novia, ¿eh? Finalmente ¿qué es lo que ella hace? ¡Si me dices que está envuelta en la mafia o algo así, sería genial!

―Siento mucho acabar con tus extrañas expectativas, pero ella solo es dueña de una multinacional.

―¿Solo? Carajo, pregúntale si me consigue un empleo. Dile que divierto a su prometido mientras ella a cambio me da un trabajo que pague más que ser mesera.

―Ah, habla en serio, debe ser divertido trabajar de mesera, conoces gente nueva todos los días.

―Deberías ir a trabajar conmigo un día, para ver mi sufrimiento. Caray, esa no es una buena idea porque Alice me cuestionaría de dónde saliste, y no sé si quiero lidiar con todo el alboroto que hará.

―¿Y qué? Vas a esconderlo, ella es solo tu amiga, no es como si ella fuese tu novio, que va a estar celosa de que mantengas una relación con otro hombre.

―A veces creo que sería más fácil contarle a mi novio que a Alice. Si un día ella para de molestarme, te la presento. Nunca vi a una persona con tanta energía. ―Rió―. Hablando de amigos, quería preguntarte una cosa.

―¿Qué?

―¿Me llevas un día a Bronx?

―¿De verdad?

―¡Sí! Sé que siempre hablas de los lugares que amas de Manhattan, pero no sé... quería conocer un poco de dónde viniste ―dijo de manera tímida―. Cada día parece que expongo un secreto de mí, cosas de mi pasado que cualquiera juzgaría como ridículo que no las haya vivido. Quisiera conocer un poco de tu pasado también.

―Ok―dijo, un poco reacio. Quería satisfacer las ganas de la chica, pero no sabía si estaba listo para regresar a Bronx.

―Gracias ―habló, colocando la mano sobre el muslo de él―. De verdad, estos días han sido… surrealistas.

―De nada, baby ―respondió él, dándole una leve palmadita encima de la mano de ella.

Se quedaron por el tiempo que les fue posible, sentado en el banquito del lugar. Charlaban sobre cualquier cosa que les venía a la mente y discutían principalmente sobre la vida e intentaban reconfortarse el uno al otro cuando las inseguridades de un buen futuro aparecían.

Eventualmente, la hora de Bella de ir al trabajo llegó y ambos intentaron acordar alguna manera de verse durante la semana. Él no sabía muy bien cómo iba a esquivar a su prometida; y ella tenía que sacar un tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes, ya que prestar atención en clase no sería suficiente para obtener un diez.

Era la segunda vez seguida que Alice veía a su amiga llegar al trabajo con una mirada diferente. Parecía animada, sonreía verdaderamente y conseguía hasta ser menos antipática con los clientes. Difícil no sospechar que algo estaba pasando. Pero más difícil aún fue cuando atrapó a la chica en la barra, escribiendo cosas aleatorias, en lugar de anotar los pedidos de algunos clientes.

―¿Qué es eso? "¿Nunca fumé marihuana?"

―¡Hey, para de meterte en lo que estoy haciendo!

―Calma, Bella, no necesitas ponerte nerviosa. ¿Qué es eso?

―Nada.

―Si no fuese nada no estarías escondiéndolo de mí.

―Si quisiera contarte, no estaría diciendo que es nada, ¿no lo crees?

―Ok, ok. No me voy a meter ―dijo mientras agarraba un vaso para preparar una bebida―. ¿De verdad nunca has fumado marihuana?

―¡Argh, Alice!

―Solo tenía curiosidad, carajo. Si quieres, sé de un tipo que puede conseguirte algo para ti.

―¿El tráfico es tu segundo empleo? ―cuestionó.

―Vengan, ¿les pago a las dos para que chismorreen en el trabajo? ―Patrick preguntó, acercándose a las dos―. Desde el otro lado escuché a las dos hablando de droga, por el amor de Dios, no quiero saber de esas cosas viniendo de mis funcionarias. Principalmente de ti, Alice. ¡Eres un ejemplo! Vamos, dejen el chisme y atiendan a los clientes.

―¿Habla en serio? Él es quien tiene cara de marihuanero y viene a hablar mal de nosotras solo porque estás intentando ofrecerme marihuana ―murmuró Bella, después que su jefe se apartó―. En serio, ¿por qué está siempre encima de ti? ¿Se la estás chupando o algo por el estilo?

―¡Iu, Isabella! ―dijo Alice, tan alto que algunas personas que estaban en la barra fueron capaces de escucharlo―. Qué asco, debe tener el pene todo arrugado y flácido.

―No es necesario que digas eso, Alice. Ahora eres quien me dejó con asco. Míralo, dándome la mirada de: quédate ahí diez minutos más y vas a ser despedida. Mejor me voy a atender otras mesas. Ah, no he atendido a la seis.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque ya ha pedido tres dosis de vodka, sabes que no tengo paciencia para lidiar con borrachos, ¿verdad? Me dan ganas de llenar sus copas con agua para ver si están bebidos lo suficiente como para notar la diferencia.

―Ay, Bella. ―Rió Alice―. Creí que habías cambiado.

Y de hecho lo estaba. Había escrito una lista enorme con cosas que nunca hizo hasta hoy, y que si no fuese por la ayuda de Edward, probablemente no se cumplirían. Aquello, más que todo, era una enorme señal de cambio. La cuestión era que nadie cambia de un día para otro e, infelizmente, los malos hábitos nunca mueren.

* * *

 **Es todo, por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Paso a paso, la relación de estos dos va avanzando, ¿opiniones? ¿Impresiones? ¿Teorías? Se recibe de todo :D**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por dejarme saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia en sus hermosos reviews. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, son un pago genial.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: Si pudiesen hacer una lista de 3 cosas que nunca han hecho en su vida, pero que desearían hacer, ¿cuáles serían?**

 **Me hace muy feliz que me cuenten sus historias, tan diferentes y hermosas. Gracias por compartirlas.**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior es de un leve flash de cuando nací jajaja ok, no, mala broma :P es de cuando tenía tres años y medio, no recuerdo si fue antes o después de una cirugía en mi corazón, mi mamá me regaló una Barbie. Y realmente nunca me gustaron esas muñecas, ni me gustan, pero no sé, es el recuerdo en sí, el significado de mi madre dándome ese regalito 3 y cuando nació mi primita 3 cosita bella, chiquita 3 3**

 **Nos leemos en 15 días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del capítulo:**

 **Mr. Brightside ― The Killers.**

 **Fly Away From Here ― Aerosmith**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La semana pasó de manera brumosa, con Bella siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre, a excepción de Tyler, su más nuevo compañero de estudio en las tardes. Era una persona nueva en su día a día, sin embargo le hacía falta la compañía de Edward. No que Tyler fuse aburrido, por el contrario, encontró que el chico era de verdad gracioso y la única cosa que le irritaba de él era cuán lento era al momento de aprender los temas de estudio, pero él no era como Edward.

La morena aún lo vigilaba a través de la ventana y, por lo tanto, sabía que su novia estaba en casa todos los días y que, probablemente, por esa razón la única vez que hablaron en la semana fue a través de un intercambio rápido de mensajes. Al segundo día que pasó sin que se vieran, llegó a pensar que era mejor mantener distancia entre ellos. Edward la estaba ayudando a encontrar su camino en la vida y a aprovechar cada momento. Volverse dependiente del chico no la ayudaba en nada, pero no sabía cómo explicar ese hecho a sí misma, ya que cuando menos lo pensaba se atrapaba queriendo la compañía del hombre que vivía en el decimoquinto piso del edificio de enfrente. Verlo por la ventana ya no era la misma cosa, pues se sentía ansiosa todas las veces, con miedo de mirar los cariños que él seguramente le estaba haciendo a la rubia, con quien compartía la cama y dentro de algún tiempo pasaría a compartir el resto de su vida.

Al tercer día en el que permanecieron apartados, Bella se quedaba constantemente observando su celular. Alice hasta sospechaba que su amiga estaba escondiendo algo de ella, pero no quiso interferir, ya que notó que quizá el hecho de entrometerse en las cosas de la morena, fuese algo que estaba alejando a la chica de desahogarse con ella.

Edward estaba frustrado. En los días que pasó con Bella, era como si el foco de su vida finalmente hubiese girado hacia él. Ahora, con Lauren pegada a él las 24 horas del día, parecía que ella había vuelto a ser el centro de las atenciones. Salían para hacer compras, comer fuera, visitar a personas importantes y al finalizar el día, todo lo que deseaba él era tener a alguien ―pero precisamente era Bella―, para conversar y distraerse. Los programas de televisión no parecían atraer ya su atención como antes, y las ganas de salir de casa para descubrir algo nuevo con la mujer que vivía en el edificio de enfrente le tentaban todos los días. Le hacía falta su amiga y no veía la hora en la que podría verla nuevamente.

La oportunidad, finalmente, vino el viernes. A las ocho de la mañana, Lauren recibió una llamada de su secretaria, informándole que había cambiado el lugar donde la rubia tenía una reunión importantísima a las once. Por lo tanto despertó a Edward, para que pudiesen desayunar juntos e invitarlo al trabajo, pero él se reusó, alegando que se iba a quedar en casa y tal vez llamaría a su hermana para salir juntos. Mencionar el nombre de Rosalie era la llave para cerrar el asunto. Con un beso de su prometido dejó el apartamento y, finalmente, le ofreció un poco de libertad al hombre.

El chico intentó pensar en el qué podría hacer con Bella hoy, y la idea no demoró en aparecer. Se arregló rápidamente y salió de casa, en dirección a la universidad de la chica. Era el día de que la morena aprovechara las cosas que nunca había hecho.

Ella estaba en medio de la clase de lectura y producción de textos cundo recibió un mensaje de Edward. Normalmente esperaría a que la clase terminara, pero su curiosidad era tanta que tuvo que leer el texto en ese momento. Su corazón se disparó al leer las palabras del chico.

 _Bella, sucedió algo muy grave. Por favor, estoy esperando en la puerta de tu facultad. Estoy desesperado y no sé qué hacer. Ayúdame._

 _Edward_

La morena alzó su rostro hacia enfrente y vio que la profesora aún estaba explicando la clase y hablando sobre un texto que le había pasado a cada alumno. Sus ojos nuevamente cayeron en el mensaje y se sintió ansiosa, sin saber con seguridad qué hacer, llamó la atención de Tyler que se sentaba a su lado y cuchicheó en su oído.

―Hey, creo que algo serio le pasó a un amigo mío. ¿Puedes copiar todo lo que la profesora diga y me lo pasas el lunes? Podemos estudiar sobre eso.

―Ok. ¿Te vas ahora?

―Creo que sí ―dijo preocupada―. ¿Será que hay algún problema?

―Creo que no, Izzy. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Estás nerviosa.

―No, él me está esperando afuera ―dijo, recogiendo sus materiales―. Gracias.

Nerviosa era poco para describir a Bella en ese momento. Salió corriendo por la universidad y no veía la hora de finalmente poder saber qué había pasado con Edward. Por su mente corrían diversas posibilidades: su prometida había descubierto su existencia y lo había interpretado de forma equivocada, había peleado con su prometida y el matrimonio fue cancelado o hasta un accidente pudo haber ocurrido por ahí cerca y él necesitaba que lo llevase al hospital.

Bien, sea cuales fueran las millones de posibilidades que pasaron por la cabeza de la morena, ciertamente, encontrarlo sonriendo no había sido una de ellas. Si algo grave había pasado, ¿por qué aparentaba estar maravillosamente?

―¿Qué pasó Edward? ―preguntó apenas lo vio―. ¿Está todo bien contigo?

―Sí, todo perfectamente bien.

―¿Qué pasó de grave para que me mandaras un mensaje como ese?

―Nada. Fue solo una mentirita piadosa ―dijo, guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

―¿Mentirita? ¡Me hiciste salir de clase! ―dijo indignada―. Estaba tan nerviosa que Tyler quería venir conmigo.

―¿Qué Taylor? ¿Tu amiguito que anda más contigo que yo? ¿Ya me estás sustituyendo? ―acusó, pero ella no encontró gracia en eso y estaba realmente enojada con el chico―. Disculpa, pero me habías dicho que nunca faltaste a clase. Bien, esta es tu oportunidad. Sé que la persona que paga por tu carrera ya murió y no creo que a ella le importe, entonces no tienes disculpa de quedar con un peso en la conciencia.

Bella pensó bien en lo que él estaba hablando. Realmente tenía razón, no tenía motivos para quedarse con el peso en la conciencia sobre el hecho del dinero para la carrera, pero iba a perderse parte de la clase. Sorteó por un segundo la idea de regresar al salón y hacer lo correcto, pero ya estaba afuera y extrañaba pasar tiempo con el hombre frente a ella.

―No debiste haberme mandado un mensaje de ese tipo, realmente me preocupé mucho.

―Sabía que si te decía: "ven y falta a clase", ibas a decir que no ―respondió―. ¿Estoy mintiendo?

―No ―admitió―. Ok, vámonos. Ya estoy aquí de todas maneras.

―¡Esa es mi chica! ―dijo, pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella―. Estaba extrañando molestarte.

―Imagino cuánto, apenas me viste empezaste a molestarme.

―¡Hey, no he hecho nada aún!

―¿No? No me dijiste ni un "hola" y empezaste a acusar a mi amigo Tyler. Esos son celos, ¿viste?

―Estaba apenas diciendo la realidad, eh. De cualquier forma, sé que es bueno para que expandas tus horizontes, conocer gente nueva. Solo no dejes que ese chico se aproveche de ti.

―Estás hablando como un viejo, Edward.

―Es porque soy mayor, tengo que ser la voz de la sabiduría.

―Entonces tu prometida es Minerva, ¿verdad? Diosa de la sabiduría ―bromeó―. Ay, Dios mío, disculpa. En serio, es la última vez, tengo que detenerme a pensar antes de ofender a los otros, es algo involuntario.

―Aún ni siquiera pasas tiempo con mi hermana, en el caso contrario tendría miedo de que Lauren sufriera un accidente por ahí, de tanto que ustedes hablan mal de ella.

―No es hablar mal, es solamente constatar la realidad.

―Bella…

―Ok, ok, me detengo. ―Rió―. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros.

―¿Cómo así que no sabes?

―No tengo idea, ya hice el trabajo de sacarte de clase, ¿aun así quieres que invente un lugar para llevarte?

―No lo sé, ¿eh? Creí que venías con todo planeado. Además, hablando en planearlo, ¡hice mi lista!

―¿De verdad? ¡Déjame verla! ―pidió animado.

―No está aquí, la dejé en casa. No sabía qué te iba a encontrar hoy.

―Ok, entonces cuando regresemos me la entregas.

―Está bien. ―Sonrió―. Estoy contenta de que me hayas secuestrado.

―Lo sé, estás toda llena de sonrisitas. ¿Cómo fueron estos días? ¿Hiciste alguna cosa diferente?

―No. Nada del otro mundo. Sólo la facultad, trabajo y he estudiado todas las tardes con Tyler.

―¿Es un buen tipo por lo menos?

―Dios mío, ¿estás interesado en él, Edward? Puedo presentarlos a ustedes dos si fuera el caso.

―No estoy bromeando, Bella. Quiero saber de tu semana, de las personas con quien convives… no lo sé, a veces puede gustarte un tipo y si no quieres decírselo a esa amiga entrometida tuya, estoy aquí para ayudarte e inclusive oírte, en el caso que quieras hablar de chicos. Soy uno, puedo ayudarte con algún consejo.

―No estoy interesada en él. Tyler es un buen tipo, compañero de la facultad, pero solo eso. No sé si un día me voy a interesar en él, pero por ahora es solo eso ―explicó. Enseguida su celular comenzó a timbrar―. Hola, Tyler. No, está todo bien, no fue nada serio. Hoy no. El lunes estudiamos, ¿puede ser? Ok. Está bien, nos vemos.

―Creo que no puedes estar interesara, pero él lo está.

―Ay, Dios mío, voy a comenzar a llamarte Alice, ¿eh? ¿Todo tiene que ser sobre eso? Si él está interesado, que pena, yo no lo estoy. Quizá un día, ¿quién sabe? ―bufó―. ¿Es tan necesario en la vida que estés relacionado con alguien o querer desesperadamente tener una relación? ¿No puedo tener un amigo y no sentir las mínimas ganas de ir a la cama con él o cualquier cosa del género? Porque si hombre y mujer no pueden ser amigos debo de suponer, entonces, que estamos teniendo algo diferente. ¿Tengo que depender de alguien para ser feliz? Si estoy sola mi vida no es completa, ¿es eso?

―Calma, baby ―dijo, pasando la mano por el hombro de ella―. Disculpa, no tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

―¿La felicidad está en el amor? ¿Es así como me voy a sentir completamente feliz? ―continuó preguntando.

―No lo sé, Bella. Cada uno tiene su manera ―respondió.

―¿Eres feliz por eso? ―cuestionó―. Si solo quedara amor en tu vida… ¿Es ahí donde está tu felicidad.

―No. No lo sé. No tengo todas las respuestas y sinceramente no creo que sea el experto en nada de eso. Hay días en que me siento feliz, hay otros que no tanto. Probablemente si un día llegas a amar a alguien, esa persona va a hacerte feliz, pero también habrá momentos en que quisieras que te deje en paz por estar alejándote de tu felicidad.

―Estoy frustrada con eso. Discúlpame.

―Está bien, estamos aquí para conversar, ¿no es así? Caminando sin rumbo e intercambiando ideas. No voy a tener siempre la respuesta para todo lo que quieres saber, pero no sé… juntos vamos aprendiendo de las cosas. Me gusta la manera cómo expones las cosas.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―No lo sé, a veces me pregunto cómo es que puedes no haber hecho cosas tan simples como emborracharte. Tienes veintiún años, es difícil de encontrar a alguien de tu edad que nunca haya vomitado las tripas de tanto beber y despertarse con una enorme resaca al día siguiente.

―Bah.

―No, en serio. Me pregunto eso porque siempre tienes la respuesta para todo, siempre preguntas las cosas que te incomodan… Si tienes actitud para eso, ¿por qué no eres así en todos los aspectos de tu vida?

―Porque nunca tuve interés. Siempre cree un pero, por más que no lo tuviese.

―¿Y hoy?

―Hoy me lo quiero permitir ―dijo, mirando al hombre a su lado―. No voy a hacer milagros, pero voy a intentar no inventar razones para dejar de hacer ciertas cosas.

―Ok. ―Sonrió, contento con lo que había escuchado―. Entonces tengo una sugerencia.

―Ay, Dios mío. Ya veo que me voy a arrepentir de haber dicho eso. ―Rió.

―Claro que no. Te voy a llevar a un lugar diferente que apuesto no conoces.

―¿Dónde?

―Brooklyn.

―¿Pero no es peligroso?

―¿Me pediste que te llevara a Bronx, pero tienes miedo de ir a Brooklyn? ―Rió―. Hay algunos lugares peligrosos, pero ha evolucionado en un tiempo. Tal vez en la época en la que tu madre vivió aquí aún era un poco arriesgado pisar allá. Brooklyn se convirtió en uno de los lugares más deseados para vivir después de Manhattan, las cosas allá son carísimas, inclusive los apartamentos. De cualquier forma, al lugar al que quiero llevarte es un punto turístico, entonces no necesitas tener miedo.

―Ok ―confió―. Desde que llegué aquí, nunca he salido de Manhattan.

―¡Me estás bromeando!

―¡En serio! Mi madre me llenó de miedo. Me dijo que como vengo de una ciudad pequeña de Nueva Jersey, no me iba a acostumbrar con el ritmo de aquí y que era mejor que me quedara en Manhattan.

―No lo creo…

―Edward, apenas salía de casa, salir de Manhattan entonces…

―¡Estoy seguro que vas a adorar el lugar al que iremos!

Durante todo el camino en metro, Bella intentó adivinar para dónde era que el chico la estaba llevando pero, en lugar de responder, Edward solo reía. Sabía muy bien que era imposible que ella lo adivinara, pero cada intento lo encontraba divertido, principalmente cuando uno de ellos fue que la estaba llevando a conocer a mafiosos rusos.

―Bajemos ―dijo.

―¿Atlantic Terminal? ¿Qué hay aquí? ―preguntó― en serio Edward, no tiene gracia. Me puedes estar llevando a un lugar muy peligroso y ni siquiera lo sé.

―Claro que no voy a hacer eso contigo, baby. Vamos, vamos a salir un poco antes y dar un paseo hasta llegar al lugar que te quiero mostrar. Es solo para constatar, está divertidísimo verte curiosa.

Caminaron por la Flatbush Avenue y después entraron en la Washington Avenue. No les llevó mucho tiempo para que Bella pudiese ver dónde era el misterioso lugar al que Edward la quería llevar.

―¿El jardín botánico?

―¡Sí! Este es uno de los lugares más bonitos que vas a ver en tu vida, puedes estar segura.

La morena estaba maravillada. Él estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que ese era uno de los lugares más bonitos que había visto. Nunca vio hierba tan verde o flores tan lindas. Primero fueron al jardín japonés y todo lo que Bella quería hacer era abrazar un ciruelo.

―Quiero llevármelo a casa ―dijo, observando las hojas rosas del árbol―. Consígueme uno, por favor, Edward. Juro que no te pido nada más.

―Lo máximo que te puedo conseguir es robar una de las hojas, disculpa.

―Qué lugar tan lindo, Dios mío.

―Me gusta esta parte también. ¡Ven, vamos a sentarnos! ―dijo, halado a la morena para que se sentara en la hierba, lado a lado―. Recuerdo haber venido innumerables veces aquí, con mi hermana. Si le preguntas hasta hoy cuál es su lugar favorito en Nueva York, estoy seguro que te va a responder que es aquí.

―Amas a tu hermana, ¿no es cierto?

―Sí, bastante. A veces me dan ganas de mandarla a la mierda, pero creo que es normal.

―Tuve una hermana imaginaria hasta los once años.

―¿De verdad?

―Aham. La llamaba Meggy. Le hacía las uñas, iba conmigo a la escuela, jugábamos a las muñecas…

―¿Veías a una persona?

―No, solo imaginaba que estaba a mi lado. Sabía que no era real, pero quería tanto que lo fuera, que a veces en medio de una pelea era difícil recordar que no tenía a nadie conmigo. Parece loco, ¿verdad?

―Parece cosa de esos niños extraños que tienen visiones de espíritus, eso sí.

―Claro que no. ―Rió―. Creo que cuando pequeña solo fui un poco solitaria. Siempre fui muy unida a mi mamá, ¿sabes? Para mí, diversión era ir al mercado con mamá y comprar mi cereal favorito o por el contrario, pasar el día en el trabajo de papá. Visitar la casa de mi abuela, entonces… ella siempre hacía c _heesecake_. Carajo, solo de recordarlo mi estómago empieza a gruñir.

―¿Tienes hambre?

―No. ―Rió―. Es una manera de decirlo. Amo el _cheesecake._ La verdad, cualquier tipo de dulce.

―Entonces un día te voy a hacer un _cheesecake_ , al estilo neoyorkino.

―¿Sabes hacerlo?

―Sí, me gusta la cocina. ¡Es un hobby que adquirí! Después de hacer unas clases cuando estaba viviendo en Lyon. Como me quedaba mucho tiempo libre en casa, terminé poniendo todo en práctica. A veces miro de esos canales de cocina y hago cosas sabrosas.

―Lauren debe amarlo.

―Sí. Claro que no soy ningún experto, pero lo hago bien. Nada comparado con los restaurantes sofisticados donde comemos.

―¿La has traicionado? ―preguntó― disculpa la pregunta, pero tengo curiosidad.

―No. Tuve oportunidad, pero nunca encontré que valía la pena. No tenía por qué desperdiciar una relación para acostarme con una mujer cualquiera que nunca más iba a ver en mi vida.

―¿Crees que ella te es fiel?

―Creo que sí. Lauren no tiene qué reclamar de nuestra relación.

―Entiendo ―respondió, jugando con la hierba.

―¿Y tú? ¿Has traicionado a alguien?

―¿A mí misma sirve? ―bromeó―. Nunca he traicionado porque nunca he tenido la oportunidad. Pero esas cosas son difíciles de lidiar. Digo, imagina que estás en una relación con una persona y conoces al amor de tu vida. Debe ser aterrador. Lo malo es cuando la persona es hija de puta y traiciona solo porque quiere acostarse con una persona diferente. Para mí siempre va a existir una diferencia entre las cosas que pasan por amor y las que pasan por pura calentura.

―Un poco romántica tu visión.

―Es mi manera de ver las cosas ―respondió―. Y creo que en el fondo tengo un lado romántico. Bien en el fondo, casi subterráneo.

―¿Sabes lo que creo? El día que te enamores vas a quedar toda boba. Vas hasta parar de ser grosera con los otros, sin mentir.

―¡Hey! ¡No soy grosera con los demás! Y no creo que si me enamoro eso vaya a hacer que otros aspectos de mi vida cambien. Espero que no cambien. ¿Cómo cambiaste tú?

―No lo sé.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

―No sé si algún día me he enamorado ―dijo, desviando la mirada.

―Lo siento mucho ―habló, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de él―. Somos unos perdedores por estar sentados en la hierba, con una vista tal linda como esta y estar discutiendo sobre el amor y todas esas tonterías que le siguen. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¿Te incomoda que me apoye en ti?

―Desde que no te duermas y comiences a babear mi hombro, todo está perfecto.

―Ok, entonces cuéntame algún día que hayas venido aquí con tu hermana.

―Bien, déjame pensar… bien, la vez que comí hierba.

―Asco.

―A Rose siempre le ha gustado verme hacer el papel de ridículo. Coleccionábamos comics y había conseguido robarse una rarísima del Hombre Araña.

―¿Robar?

―Sí, Rose era un poco delincuente cuando era más joven, pero después de la adolescencia mejoró. Deben haber pasado años en que ella no ha robado algo, solo no puedo decir lo mismo de agredir verbalmente a los otros, en eso ella tiene práctica. Bien, continuando con la historia, cuando estábamos aquí, ella dijo que si me comía un poco de hierba podría quedarme con esa edición. Claro que le creí en el momento de comer, ¿pero quién dice que me lo dio? Me llevó dos años el lograr robárselo.

―Una pequeña dupla de delincuentes, una bella historia de vida ―bromeó.

―No fue tan malo.

―Es hierba, Edward.

―Eh, comes lechuga, ¿cuál es la diferencia con la hierbita? En serio, pruébala.

―No voy a probar pasto. ―Rió y levantó la cabeza―. Que cosa tan asquerosa.

―Es solo un poquito, ¿qué mal te va a hacer? Dijiste que ibas a aceptar todos los desafíos de la vida sin crearle un pero.

―Eso no es un desafío de vida, Edward. Es un idiota queriendo que pase por un papel ridículo.

―Ok, es verdad ―se carcajeó.

―Idiota ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Levantémonos y continuemos caminando por aquí. Muéstrame qué más hay de bonito para conocer.

Los dos pasearon por apenas una parte del jardín, ya que para recorrer el inmenso lugar sería necesario un día entero. Conocieron el jardín de Shakespeare y Bella no podía parar de tomar fotos con su celular. Comentó con Edward que le iba a mandar varias fotos a su mamá, pero después quedó con recelo de que Renée le halara la oreja por haber salido de Manhattan. Ambos solo lograron dejar el lugar cuando el hambre habló mucho más alto. Los dos tomaron el metro de regreso a Manhattan y Bella sugirió que fuesen a un Fast Food cualquiera, pero el chico tenía otras ideas.

La llevó a comer al Gramercy Tavern, un lugar que Bella jamás soñaría pisar, pues creía que con solo mirar al restaurante ya le haría gastar unos buenos dólares.

―Edward, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

―Yo pago.

―¿Con el dinero de tu prometida? ―preguntó y Edward se ofendió un poco con la forma como ella lo dijo―. Mira, disculpa. Mierda, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan indelicada? No quiero gastar más de lo necesario en comida. Voy a quedar satisfecha si como un perro caliente de un carrito.

―Valdrá la pena cada centavo que gasto aquí ―refutó―. En serio. Vamos a acordar lo siguiente, si crees que es muy caro para la calidad de comida, yo pago. Si al final crees que el dinero no es nada comparado con el sabor de los platos de aquí, en ese caso pagas tú.

―Siento que voy a querer matarte después de comer aquí.

―¿Eso quiere decir que accedes?

―Desde que no sirvan hierva…

Después de preguntar cuáles eran sus preferencias, Edward escogió el plato de Bella. Ella se quedó con el papardelle con rangu de cordero y él con el lomo de cerdo, acompañado con cebollas caramelizadas, papas asadas y salsa de ciruelas.

―No entiendo por qué es tan caro y viene tan poca comida en el plato ―dijo―. Si fuese a McDonald's comería mucho más y gastaría menos de 10 dólares.

―¿Bella?

―¿Qué pasó?

―Come un poco de tu comida y entonces empiezas a reclamar… o no.

Bella tomó el tenedor y cogió un pequeño pedazo de su plato. Cuando sintió el sabor en su boca, ésta salivó, tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un pequeño gemido. No sabía decir si era porque estaba hambrienta o si la simple razón era porque esa había sido la mejor comida de su vida.

―¿Y entonces?

―Hoy voy a tener que trabajar mucho ―respondió.

―¿Por qué?

―Voy a tener que pagar, ¿eh? Metí la pata, es muy rico.

―Dije que valía la pena ―sonrió.

La morena comió lentamente, intentando aprovechar cada pedacito de comida. Si el restaurante no fuese sofisticado, probablemente lamería el plato. La verdad tuvo que controlarse, y mucho, para no hacer eso. Edward dijo que la comida era de ese tamaño porque era suficiente para mantener a una persona satisfecha, pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo, informando que si la comida era buena, siempre tenía un espaciesillo para más. Finalmente, comieron un pastel de zanahoria con helado de nuez.

―Valió la pena cada centavo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó mientras hacían el camino de regreso a la casa de Bella. Edward iba a subir con la chica para que ella pudiese agarrar la lista que había hecho al comienzo de la semana mientras trabajaba.

―Sí. Pero aún comería un poco más, lástima que es caro. Aún siento el sabor del helado en mi boca, estoy hasta con pena de cepillarme los dientes.

―Que asquerosa. ―Rió.

―¿Nos vamos a ver mañana? ―preguntó.

―No sé, el fin de semana es muy difícil que Lauren no esté en casa.

―Ah, sí. Mañana voy a tener el día libre y el domingo también. Alice va a estar trabajando, entonces no voy a tener mucho que hacer.

―¿Ya fuiste sola a cine? Tal vez eso te anime, va a ser mejor que quedarte el día entero en casa.

―Sí, quien sabe…

La idea del ir sola a cine no era mala, pero Bella pensó que estaría nuevamente un tiempo sin ver al chico que estaba a su lado. Hacer las cosas con él era mucho más divertido que pasar el día consigo misma.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de la morena, ella se sintió insegura. Ya había visitado la casa de Edward y sabía el lujo en el que vivía. ¿Cuál sería su reacción al ver que ella vivía en un pequeño estudio?

―Mira, vivo de manera humilde ―dijo, abriendo la puerta de su casa―. Por lo menos está todo bien organizado. Me da nervio ver todo desordenado.

―Relájate.

―Lo dejé dentro de esta bolsa ―habló, sacando el papel del bolsillo de enfrente de su bolso de trabajo―. Pronto, ahora puedes leer las cosas embarazosas que nunca he hecho en mi vida.

―Caray ―fue lo único que logró decir al leer.

―Sé que hay un montón de cosas que no tienen ni patas ni cabeza, pero fui escribiendo lo que vino a mi mente.

―Ok… creo que podemos hacer buena parte de las cosas que están escritas aquí.

―Si me acuerdo de más te voy diciendo y las adicionamos.

―Ok ―respondió, guardando la lista en el bolsillo.

―Entonces es eso… ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Ver una película o alguna cosa así?

―Está bien ―respondió, sentándose en la cama, pero el celular que estaba en su bolsillo trasero lo incomodó, haciendo que se levantara para poder agarrar el aparato. Tamaña fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía trece llamadas perdidas―. Mierda.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Lauren me llamó trece veces y no atendí. Creo que coloqué el celular en silencio y no vibró. Mierda ―dijo, marcando el número de su prometida―. Hola, querida. No, te dije que iba a salir con Rose, ¿verdad? No lo escuché timbrar. No me tardo, ya voy de camino a casa. Ok, nos vemos. Besos.

―Creo que nuestra película se estropeó, ¿verdad?

―Disculpa, pero tengo que irme. Intentamos hablar mañana, ¿ok?

―Está bien.

La morena intento controlarse, pero solo pasaron quince minutos y ya estaba en la ventana, observando lo que pasaba en el apartamento de enfrente. La pareja no estaba en el cuarto e infelizmente no pudo quedarse parada por mucho tiempo, ya que tenía que alistarse para el trabajo.

Estaba en medio del trabajo cuando recibió un mensaje de Edward. Fue al baño para no correr el riesgo de que alguien la viese y leyera lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla. Su corazón latía de manera acelerada, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en lo que eso significaba.

 _Adivina quién va a emborracharse mañana._

 _Edward_

 _ **¿Quién?**_

 _Tú ;)_

 _Edward_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… ¿Qué les pareció? La amistad de estos dos va avanzando y… otras cosas van floreciendo jaja ¿opiniones, teorías, reacciones? Todo es válido en sus hermosos reviews, los espero con ansias.**

 **Pregunta de la autora: ¿Qué te hace feliz?**

 **Agradezco enormemente que lean esta historia y me dejen saber sus opiniones, tanto como sus favoritos y alertas, es un pago hermoso. Me disculpo con ustedes por haber retrasado una actualización, pero tuve semana de receso y me largué a mi racho jaja, allá ni tiempo de nada :S acá tampoco hay tiempo pero un respiro me tomo para traducir. Gracias por la espera.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE LEER:** **Antes que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por un error que cometí en el capítulo anterior, error que ya corregí. Como sabrán, cuando uno "traduce" no traduce, más bien interpreta, y resulta que interpreté mal una palabra: "porre" lo interpreté como "porro" y ahí está el error, realmente es** _ **emborracharse**_ **, así que Bella no va a fumar, sino a emborracharse. Con esto aclarado les dejo leer :3**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Edward no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

El día anterior, al llegar a casa, percibió que Lauren desconfiaba sobre que él no había salido con Rosalie. Quizá fuese paranoia de su cabeza, pero el chico se sentía tenso, y eso solo fue un indicio de lo que sería el resto de su noche.

Lauren, en realidad, ni soñaba con que su hermoso novio estaba pasando las tardes con una joven y bella chica que vivía en el edificio de enfrente. Lo que la irritaba era el hecho que Edward simplemente la ignorara. ― _¿Cómo no fue capaz de escuchar trece llamadas? Esto huele a intriga de la mezquina de Rosalie―._ Eso era todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia platinada.

Las cosas solo empeoraron cuando la pareja se sentó para cenar, Lauren comenzó a contarle sobre la reunión que tuvo, mientras Edward estaba en la luna, intentando pensar en qué forma podría ayudar a Bella a realizar la mayoría de las cosas que estaban en la lista de su bolsillo.

―Edward, ¿estás escuchando lo que digo? ―preguntó, claramente indignada con la indiferencia de su prometido.

―Discúlpame, querida, estoy un poco distraído.

―Puedo verlo…

El chico notó que eso fue una indirecta y casi abre la boca para decirle que no era lo que estaba pensando, que solo había hecho una nueva amistad. Felizmente, Lauren decidió exponer su opinión mucho antes que Edward tuviese la oportunidad de confesar algo.

―Creo que deberías pasar menos tiempo con tu hermana.

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Lauren?

―Ella debe estar colocando alguna cosa en tu cabeza en contra de mí.

―No delires. No puedes gustarle a mi hermana, pero es recíproco. Ella es mi familia.

―Yo también lo soy.

―No lo compares.

―¿Por qué? Ella es millones de veces más importante que yo, ¿es eso?

―Lauren, no voy a comenzar esta estúpida discusión. Solo tengo muchas cosas pasando por mi cabeza, ¿ok? Ando un poco distraído, estresado…

―No haces nada el día entero, Edward. ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué el ocio te está dejando irritado?

―En el momento, la única cosa que me está irritando eres tú ―habló, levantándose de la mesa―. Con permiso. Voy a fumar un cigarro y, por favor, no vengas detrás.

Edward subió a la terraza y se sentó en una silla, observando la ciudad con sus fuertes luces. Más que un cigarrillo, necesitaba a alguien para charlar. Sabía que Bella ya estaba en su trabajo y no quería meterla en problemas por estar pegada al teléfono. Su otra opción era llamar a su hermana.

―Hey, ¿Rose?

―¿Edward? ¿Por qué me estás llamando a esta hora? Ah, Dios mío, ella tuvo un infarto, ¿verdad? No aguantó y murió durante el sexo. Ya te dije que una señora de su edad solo aguanta besitos ― provocó su hermana.

―¿Acabaste con la payasada?

―No lo sé, ¿ya estás enojadito?

―Sí.

―Ok, entonces paro ―rió―. ¿A qué debo le placer de tu llamada? Normalmente soy yo la que tengo que estar corriendo detrás de ti.

―Nada importante, solo quiero conversar.

―¿Pelearon? ―preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que alguna cosa debió haber ocurrido.

―No, solo discutimos.

―¿Y cuál es el motivo esta vez?

―No le estaba poniendo atención, y entonces Lauren quiso echarte la culpa a ti.

―¿A mí? ¡No nos vemos hace ya tiempo! ¡Esa perra está loca, Edward!

¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? Siempre intenté avisarte…

―Rose…

―Vieja esquelética ―murmuró.

―Rose, por favor, no empecemos. Te llamé porque me estaba poniendo nervioso, no hagas lo mismo.

―Disculpa, pero no sé por qué busca culparme. No le gusta que nadie se acerque a ti, nunca vi a una mujer tan posesiva. Su sueño dorado debe ser tenerte apartado de todo y de todos, principalmente de tu familia.

―Ella creyó que había salido contigo hoy, fue por eso ―habló, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose que su prometida no estaba cerca.

―¿Y por qué iba a creer eso? ―preguntó desconfiada.

―Porque fui yo quien se lo dijo.

―Edward Cullen, cuéntame esa historia bien porque no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

―No es nada importante.

―¿Cómo que no es importante? ¡Le mentiste a la vieja decrépita!

―Su nombre es Lauren, Rose.

―¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Desembucha!

―No es nada importante, estás ansiosa, eso es.

―Hermano, te conozco.

―Conocí a una chica, pero ella es solo mi amiga. Hemos salido algunas veces desde la semana pasada.

―¡Puta madre! Calma ahí que tengo que sentarme después de esto ―dijo y claramente se podía escuchar en el fondo de la comunicación el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada en el suelo―. Pronto, ahora cuéntame poco a poco.

―Calma, Rose, no es como si hubiese traicionado a mi prometida.

―Ahora cuéntame cómo se conocieron, después discutimos la parte de la traición. Sin irte por las ramas.

―Nos conocimos hace una semana. Vino a conversar conmigo y descubrí que tenemos cosas en común. Ella es un poco solitaria y yo me sentía así, sin nada que hacer en casa. Ahora nos encontramos y hacemos cosas divertidas, nada importante.

―¿Ella es linda? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

―Creo que sí. Veintiuno.

―¿Cómo que crees que sí, Edward? O miras a la chica y crees que es linda o crees que es fea.

―Ella es linda.

―Hmmm… ¿Y entonces? ¿Tienes algún interés?

―Claro que no, Rose.

―Hey, ¿por qué estás escondiendo a la chica de tu prometida, entonces?

―Porque sabes muy bien cómo es Lauren y no quiero alejarme de Bella…

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé ―evadió.

―Esas patrañas de no lo sé no funcionan conmigo.

―No los sé, Rose. Ella me hace reír, no lo sé. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella…

―Oh… ya veo a dónde va a parar esta historia.

―No voy a engañar a Lauren.

―¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí o estás intentando convencerte? ―preguntó con aire de burla.

―Eres ridícula, Rose. Me gusta, me hace feliz, hay una cosa en mí que quiere protegerla, pero sería un loco si desperdicio la vida que tengo para estar con una chica como ella.

―¿Por qué? ¿Es pobre? Eres asqueroso, Edward.

―No fue eso lo que quise decir.

―Es lo que dijiste ―dijo áspera. Odiaba ciertos defectos de su hermano y, la codicia, ciertamente era uno de los que poseía.

―No en ese sentido. No arriesgaría todo lo que tengo para meterme con Bella o cualquier otra persona que fuera. Tengo mucho que perder.

―¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Bella?

―Isabella, pero su diminutivo es ese.

―Quiero conocerla.

―No sé si sea una buena idea.

―¡Ah, hablo en serio! ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos, mocoso? ¡Mañana no trabajo y no tengo nada para hacer! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a un barcito o cualquier cosa del tipo? Abrió un lugar genial en Soho. Es un _lounge_ , tiene un lugar para comer, beber y también una pista de baile. Cosas modernas que me encantan.

―No lo sé, Rose.

―Para de decir eso. ¡Vamos y lleva a la chica! ¡Quiero conocerla!

Edward refutó, pero terminó aceptando la invitación de su hermana. Sabía que con Lauren pegada a él sería muy difícil salir de casa y encontrarse con Bella durante el fin de semana, además que llevar a Bella a un lugar como el que Rosalie había sugerido sería una buena oportunidad para que ella pudiese realizar una cosa que nunca había hecho: emborracharse.

Bella se quedó parada durante una hora en frente del armario, intentando pensar en qué ropa usar. La única información que Edward le había dado es que irían a un lugar donde podrían beber y bailar. No le gustó la idea al principio, pero como había dicho antes, estaba intentando experimentar las cosas de la vida, incluso las que antes se hubiese negado a hacer.

Después de probarse ropa más veces de lo que se juzga normal, decidió usar un vestido azul marino con escote en V, que había comprado apenas llegó a Nueva York pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar. Era simple y delicado, nada que llamara la atención y al mismo tiempo algo que la hacía sentir bien vestida.

Usó maquillaje discreto, excepto por sus labios, rojo sangre. Miró el reflejo en el espejo y casi se arrepiente, creyendo que llamaría demasiado la atención, pero su celular comenzó a sonar y sabía que Edward la esperaba en la portería.

Él vio el exacto momento en que la morena salió del edificio, mirando a su alrededor, buscándolo. El chico había optado por coger un taxi y darle la vuelta a la cuadra para buscar a la chica, ya que tenía recelo que Lauren fuese a dejar el edificio y lo viese parado al otro lado de la calle.

Quedó un poco choqueado con lo que vio. Bella tenía las piernas pálidas y con los tacones que usaba parecían más largas de lo que recordaba. El color de su vestido le llegaba perfectamente bien con su tono de piel y jamás pensó que osara salir con algo de aquella magnitud. Al gritar su nombre, Bella se dio cuenta de dónde la llamaba y entró al automóvil, saludándolo brevemente.

―Creo que nunca te vi usar un vestido ―dijo.

―Claro, porque me conoces hace años ―bromeó―. Uso vestido a veces, pero encuentro más cómodo usar pantalón jean, no tengo que estar preocupándome por si mis bragas se están viendo o cualquier cosa del género.

―Tiene sentido ―rió―. Mi hermana va a encontrarse con nosotros allá.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. La verdad es que solo estamos yendo porque te quiere conocer.

―¿Conocerme? ¿Le contaste sobre mí? ―preguntó, un poco choqueada. Ella no había comentado con nadie sobre Edward.

―Sí, nada importante. Ella es una buena persona, creo que se van a caer bien.

―Ok.

―¿Preparada para emborracharte hoy?

―Ni un poco ―admitió―. Pero tal vez sea bueno, me pongo un poco zonza cuando voy a lugares muy llenos o con música muy alta. No lo sé, me siento un poco incómoda, pero eso es lo que las personas de mi edad hacen, ¿verdad? Salen, se emborrachan, regresan a casa con personas que nunca vieron en su vida…

―No, tú vas a volver a casa conmigo ―habló.

―¿Cómo así?

―Te estoy llevando al lugar y también te dejaré en casa, de la misma manera. Claro, a no ser que… no lo sé… quieres, quien sabe, no tengo que meterme.

―Créelo, quedarme con un tipo desconocido y llevarlo directo a mi casa es demasiado para que pase hoy. Un paso a la vez. Puedes controlarme en caso que pierda un poco de noción de lo que estoy haciendo.

―Te estaré vigilando.

Y ciertamente tuvo que hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al lugar al que Rose había dicho, varios hombres pusieron sus ojos encima de Bella. Edward se sentía incómodo por la chica, y no veía la hora de encontrarse con su hermana para que se pudiesen sentar.

―¡Edward! ―gritó Rose, acercándose a su hermano―. Disculpa la tardanza.

―Ya estaba por llamarte ―dijo, saludando a la rubia―. Ella es Bella.

―Un placer ―dijo la morena, estirando su mano.

Bella ya estaba nerviosa por conocer a una persona nueva que era cercana a Edward, y quedó aún más tensa al ver cuán bonita era la mujer. Eso hacía que se sintiera un poco intimidada.

―¡Inmenso placer! ―respondió, envolviendo a la chica en un abrazo. Su rostro estaba girado hacia Edward y le dijo: _¡Es hermosa!_ Sin emitir ningún sonido. El hombre roló los ojos, sabía exactamente lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba bastante apartada de la pista de baile para que pudiesen conversar en paz. Cada uno pidió un tipo diferente de bebida y, mientras les traían sus pedidos, Edward y Bella intentaban adaptarse al hecho de tener a una persona más en el juego.

―Edward me contó que se conocen hace tan solo una semana ―comentó Rose, intentando romper el hielo―. ¿Eres de aquí?

―No, vine de Nueva Jersey, pero hace un año que estoy aquí. Vine a estudiar arquitectura y urbanismo en la NYU ―contó, mientras se mordía su propia uña, halándose un cuerito que se resistía a salir.

―¡Que genial! ¿Edward ya te mostró algunos lugares de aquí de Nueva York?

―Sí, fuimos a Rockefeller Center, al Central Park y también al Jardín Botánico de Brooklyn.

―¡Ah, mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo! ―suspiró.

―¿No te lo dije? ― dijo Edward, con una carcajada―. Le conté la vez que me hiciste comer hierba.

―Ay, fue un gran día. Y sé que me robaste, ¿está bien? Voy a conseguir mi HQ de regreso ―habló, apuntando a su hermano con el dedo índice.

―Ni pareces una mujer de casi treinta y cinco años ―bromeó.

―¿Tienes treinta y cinco años? ―preguntó Bella, admirada. La rubia podría fácilmente pasar por una mujer con menos de treinta. Bella le ponía unos veintiséis o veintisiete años.

―Sí, con mucho orgullo. No tengo cirugías, al contrario de la vieja con quien mi hermano pretende casarse.

―Rose…

―¿Ya viste a la mujer, Bella? ¿Para qué tanta cirugía? Me pregunto si hay alguna parte del cuerpo que aún tenga natural. Debe tener cirugía hasta en la…

―¿Es para esto para lo que querías encontrarme? ―preguntó el hombre, claramente irritado con la postura de su hermana.

―Disculpa.

―Y ella tiene diez años más que tú, Rose. Por favor, no seas hipócrita llamando vieja a Lauren ―rebatió.

―No salgo con tipos que son quince años menor que yo y haciéndome cirugías ―replicó―. Logro aceptar muy bien la edad que tengo.

Bella estaba hasta entretenida con el intercambio de púas, sin embargo tenía miedo que los dos fuesen a levantar la voz y dar un espectáculo en medio del lugar. Para su felicidad, la mesera llegó con las bebidas para los tres y, a partir de ese momento, empezaron a beber más que conversar.

Edward empujaba de todo para su nueva amiga. Llenas bebidas de frutas y también algunas dosis de tequila. La chica bebía todo de buena gana, no sintiendo ningún efecto del alcohol en su sistema. Rosalie dejo de criticar a la prometida de su hermano y quiso conocer un poco más sobre la chica con quien estaba compartiendo mesa. Escuchó a la morena contar un poco sobre su vida en Nueva Jersey y también hablar de cosas cotidianas, como cuanto se sentía de incómoda por andar en Nueva York con ropa que no era de última moda.

―¿Qué tal si nos paramos para bailar? ―sugirió Rose.

―No creo que sea una buena idea. Soy un desastre bailando.

―Mírate dando excusas ―dijo Edward, balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

―Ay, Edward… es en serio, no bailo como esas chicas. Ellas contonean sus traseros en los penes de los tipos, es ridículo.

―Relájate, yo tampoco bailo así ―habló Rose, levantándose―. Vamos.

La morena casi se cae cuando se levantó, y si no fuese porque Edward la sostuvo de la cintura, con seguridad se hubiese dado de frente contra la mesa. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

―Edward, ve a la pista con Bella, voy a traer más bebidas para nosotros ―dijo con un guiño.

Casi le reclama a su hermana, pero vio que la chica ya estaba caminando hacia la pista de baile y sabía que si se quedaba sola en esas condiciones, no pasarían buenas cosas, principalmente dado el hecho que algunos hombres no quitaban los ojos de ella.

―¿Estás sola? ―preguntó un hombre, acercándose a Bella.

―No, viene conmigo ―Habló Edward, colocando la mano en la cintura de la morena.

―¡Mira, qué caballero! ―dijo Bella con una carcajada―. Me sé defender, Edward. Trabajo en un bar, por el amor de Dios.

―Disculpa, no debí haberme metido. No sabía que estabas interesada.

―Está bien, solo te estoy molestando ―respondió, intentando quedar más cerca al hombre, ya que la alta música opacaba su conversación.

―¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

―Un poquito subida ―rió―. Normalmente lo máximo que tomo son dos dosis de tequila cuando estoy en el trabajo, pues Alice siempre me pasa unos.

―Bien, te dije que hoy era el día de que te llevaras una borrachera de esas.

―¿Pones las manos en mi cintura? ―pidió.

―¿Qué?

―Estoy que me caigo. Sostenme.

―Ok... ―dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos cayeron en Rosalie, quien estaba en el bar. Una sonrisa perversa en sus labios era señal clara de que no iría a acompañarlos en esa pista de baile.

―Esto está muy bueno ―comentó. Agradecía que debido a los altos tacones no tenía que esforzarse mucho para poder hablar cerca del oído de Edward―. Mejor de lo que imaginé que seria.

―Aham, está divertido ―habló, sintiéndose extraño por estar de esa manera, tan cerca de otra mujer. ¿Estaba jugando con fuego?

―Vas a ver que es una señal de que debería hacer esto más veces en la vida y parar de reusarme a las invitaciones de Alice ―dijo, pero no tenía mucha seguridad de lo que decía. No sabía si se estaba divirtiendo por estar en la compañía de Edward o porque finalmente había bebido lo suficiente para creer que todo era una diversión.

―Con seguridad conocerás a gente nueva. Los tipos parece que nunca vieron a una mujer con vestido ―comentó.

―No sé ni por qué están perdiendo el tiempo mirándome.

―Porque eres hermosa. Probablemente están fusilándome con la mirada ―elogió y Bella roló los ojos.

―Los tipos no miran el hecho de ser bonita o fea, ellos quieren a alguien para llevarse a la cama, y como el largo de mi vestido no es mucho, deben pensar que soy fácil o cualquier cosa del tipo. No es mi culpa que esta mierda sea de este tamaño ―reclamó y Edward rió―. Me distrae, estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco borracha, pero solo un poquito. Aún puedo hacer un cuatro con la pierna.

―Ah, ¿sí? Hazlo para que pueda ver ―dijo, quitando sus brazos que estaban alrededor de la chica.

Bella pensó durante unos segundos en cómo diablos haría un cuatro con las piernas y, cuando intentó levantar un pie, perdió el equilibrio y casi cae.

―¿Puedo hacer un once en lugar de un cuatro? ―preguntó, apuntando a sus piernas como si cada una de ellas representara al número uno. Edward solo se carcajeó y asintió con la cabeza. Encontraba que la chica que estaba frente a él era la persona más divertida del mundo―. Ahora pon de nuevo los brazos a mi alrededor. Vamos a fingir que sabemos bailar. Intentaré mover al máximo mi cadera, pero no prometo éxito.

―Está bien, sonrió.

―¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? Estoy perdiendo un poco la noción porque parece que todo a mí alrededor está dando vueltas.

―Estamos dando vueltas, Bella. Estás haciendo que bailemos en círculos ―dijo con una carcajada y ella lo acompañó―. Eso no es bueno. Dentro de poco vas a ponerte loquita. Creo que tal vez ya es hora de ir a casa.

―¡No! ―casi gritó―. Aquí está genial, solo un poco más. No es siempre que esto acontece.

Bella no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. La verdad, mucho de lo que estaba pasando en ese exacto momento era poco común en su vida. Estaba en una pista de baile, alcoholizada y con los brazos de un hombre a su alrededor y con su consentimiento. Ellos bailaron dos canciones más y la mente de ella no paraba de trabajar. Era difícil describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Su corazón disparado, pero eso ya se había vuelto algo natural cuando el hombre en cuestión estaba cerca. Se sentía atraída por él, pero no locamente enamorada. Sentía una comodidad que solo Edward le traía, era como si alguna cosa despertara dentro de ella cuando estaba con él.

A ella le gustaría, más que nunca, que él no fuese alguien comprometido. En el caso de que no tuviera a nadie esperándolo en casa, Bella intentaría dar alguna señal de que le gustaba el chico. Tal vez una sonrisa coqueta, jugar con su cabello, pasaría las manos por el brazo de él… sea lo que fuere, mostraría de alguna manera que le gustaría ser besada por esos labios carnosos. Fue entonces que tuvo una idea. Él le estaba ayudando a realizar las cosas que nunca había hecho, no le costaba nada aprovechar la situación para sacar provecho.

―Hey, ¿sabes una cosa que nunca hice y me olvidé poner en la lista? ―preguntó, esperando la respuesta que obviamente él le daría.

―No.

―Robar un beso.

Mostrándose sorprendido con lo que Bella había dicho, Edward giró el rostro para observar el rostro de la chica. Aquello fue suficiente para que la morena inclinara el rostro y besara levemente los labios que estaban frente a ella. Fue rápido y casto. Si fuese como cualquier otra persona, probablemente no significaría nada. El tiempo que a Bella le llevó para tener coraje de hacer aquello, fue el mismo que le llevó para arrepentirse. Bajó el rostro y se apartó de Edward.

―Discúlpame ―dijo, colocando las manos en su cabello―. No sé en lo que estaba pensando.

―Está bien ―habló él, pero estaba lejos de sentir eso.

Bella era hermosa, inteligente y divertida. Edward sabía que la chica estaba un poco alcoholizada y probablemente dejó que la bebida hablara más alto en ese momento, pero eso no modificaba las cosas que pasaban por la mente de él. ¿Será que ya se estaban acercando más de lo que imaginaban? ¿Será que era eso de lo que Rosalie quería alertarlo?

―Tengo que ir al baño, disculpa ―habló, distanciándose del chico y caminando en dirección al baño femenino.

Edward caminó hasta el bar, donde estaba su hermana y pidió una cerveza. Rose no dijo nada, solo observaba a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

―Me besó.

―Lo sé, lo pude ver desde aquí. ¿Y…?

―¿Y qué?

―¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

―Nada. No lo sé, Rose. Fue diferente, no me lo esperaba, ella está borracha.

―Y tu no. ¿Sabes lo que tendrías que haber dicho? Que te fue indiferente, que no significó nada.

―Probablemente no significó.

―¿Probablemente? ―rió―. Le gustas. No digo que te amé o algo del género, porque no noté nada sentimental y tan fuerte viniendo de ella, pero la manera como te mira, es pura atracción… ella debía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tuvo el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo después. Está bien, no la culpo, es una mierda querer comer de la comida de otros. Escucha lo que estoy diciendo, si continúan viéndose, ella va a ser más que una válvula de escape para ti. Esa cosa de que es tu amiga, que son compañeros… eso no va a durar, Edward. ¿Cuándo en tu vida mentiste por causa de una chica? Dices que no quieres arriesgar tu relación por su culpa, pero estás creando disculpas para Lauren y poniendo mi nombre en medio; cosa que no la encuentro correcta, por cierto. No te digo esto porque me preocupe por ti, no, es porque sé que si la chica se enamora, serías el hijo de puta que va a romper su corazón.

―¿Puedes ver si está todo bien con ella en el baño? ―pidió, ignorando por completo lo que su hermana había dicho.

Bella estaba sentada en una silla al lado del lavabo cuando Rosalie entró en el baño. La chica claramente se había echado agua en el rostro y respiraba profundo. Su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca y sentía un revuelto terrible en su estómago.

―¿Está todo bien, Bella? ―preguntó Rosalie, pasándo una toalla de papel por el rostro de la chica. No sabía ni por qué había hecho la pregunta, ya que era obvio que no estaba nada bien.

―Estoy un poco mareada, con ganas de vomitar.

―Vamos a casa, ¿ok?

―Estoy apenada.

―No tienes nada por qué apenarte, vamos que te voy a dejar en casa. Edward está esperándonos afuera. Vamos a llegar rápido, solo debemos conseguir un taxi. Dame el brazo para ir juntas.

Caminaron fuera del baño y apenas los ojos de Edward cayeron en Bella, comenzó a arrepentirse de la idea de haber hecho que la chica se emborrachara. Al llegar a la calle, la morena no aguantó más el mareo, se sintió enferma y terminó vomitando en un árbol. El chico sostenía su cabello mientras Rosalie le decía que estaba todo bien y que no debía estar avergonzada, admitiendo que ella ya había pasado por la misma situación más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

Fue difícil encontrar un taxi con Bella en ese estado, pero cuando finalmente consiguieron entrar al auto amarillo, Rosalie y Edward le pidieron al señor conducir inmediatamente hacia el edificio donde la chica vivía.

―Gracias, Rose ―dijo Edward.

―¿Gracias por qué? Vas a subir conmigo ―habló ella―. No me preocupa ni un poco que tengas miedo de que Lauren te vea, me vas a ayudar. La chica es tu amiga.

―Estoy agradeciendo por la ayuda, obvio que voy a subir con ustedes.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Bella, la chica salió corriendo hacia el baño, con el fin de vomitar una vez más. Rose le pidió a Edward buscar una muda de ropa en el armario, mientras ella le daba un baño a la chica. Hizo lo que su hermana le pidió, agarrando una blusa, unas bragas y un short. Gracias a la organización de Bella, no fue difícil encontrarlo.

―Este es el día más vergonzoso de mi vida ―dijo Bella, sintiendo el agua fría golpear en su cuerpo. El maquillaje ya estaba todo borrado y por más que intentara controlarlo, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No sabía ni siquiera muy bien por qué estaba llorando.

―Nada, Bella, cálmate. Después de este baño te vas a acostar y mañana todo va a estar mejor.

―¿Edward está enojado conmigo?

―Claro que no, querida. No hagas caso a lo que él esté pensando, es un idiota ―bromeó―. Es en serio, es mi hermano, sé de esas cosas.

Rosalie ayudó a Bella a colocarse cada pieza de ropa. Al salir del cuarto, la morena apenas intercambió miradas con Edward, acostándose en la cama y rogando porque todas esas nauseas se fueran.

―¿Dónde tienes aspirinas, baby? ―preguntó Edward, agachándose y pasando las manos por el cabello de Bella.

―En el armario del baño ―respondió tímida.

―Ok. Voy a traer una para que te la tomes ahora y dejaré otra cerca de la ventana para que te la puedas tomar mañana en la mañana, ¿está bien?

―Aham.

Edward regresó con un vaso con agua y un comprimido. Bella se sentó y se tragó el remedio, bebiendo toda el agua del vaso. Se acostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, rogando para que el sueño viniese pronto.

―¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? ―preguntó Rose.

―No. Está bien. Gracias y disculpa por todo ―dijo, mirando directamente a Edward.

―Fue un placer, Bella ―habló Rose―. La próxima vez nos encontraremos en una situación mejor.

―Chao, nos hablamos… ―dijo el chico.

―Sí. Hasta pronto.

Los Hermanos se quedaron en silencio cuando bajaron en el elevador, pero Edward sabía muy bien que Rose se estaba muriendo por comentar algo. Fue solo tiempo de atravesar la calle para que Edward pudiese ir a su edificio, para que Rosalie comenzara a hablar.

―¿Baby? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué?

―Le dijiste _baby_ a la chica.

―¿Y…?

―Edward ―bufó―. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿En lo que te estás metiendo?

―Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, Rose. Por favor…

―No sé ni por qué aún intento hablar contigo. No sirve, nunca admites las cosas y seguramente no vas a admitir que estoy en lo correcto.

―Solo somos amigos.

―Sí, solo pueden ser eso ahora, pero ella es exactamente lo que falta en tu vida, Edward. Una persona joven, compañera y que no te mantenga. No te pide cuentas, no exige tu atención las veinticuatro horas al día, no te humilla, no tiene nada que echarte en cara. Ese beso que te dio va a ser solo el comienzo. No estoy diciendo que no debas tener amigos, pero alguien como ella en este momento de tu vida… es el inicio de problemas.

―¿Alguien como ella, Rosalie? Por el amor de Dios, acabas de conocer a la chica y yo también.

―Sí, y me di cuenta que ella es todo lo que Lauren no es. ¿Y sabes dónde radica el peligro? En el hecho que no amas a Lauren, te gustan los lujos, la vida que llevas. Espera hasta el momento en que empieces a enredarte y empieces a sentir más que interés en lo que una persona te pueda ofrecer materialmente ―dijo áspera. Es siempre era motivo de discusión entre los dos―. Tengo que irme, Emmett me está esperando.

―¿Volvieron?

―Amo a Emmett, Edward. Es eso lo que debería unir a una pareja: amor.

Lauren estaba impaciente, Edward nunca se tardaba de esa manera. Antes que salía solo y no en compañía de su hermana. Cuando escuchó el ruido de las llaves cayendo en el comedor, la rubia corrió en busca de su amado.

―Te tardaste.

―Me quedé conversando con mi hermana y perdí la noción del tiempo ―se justificó―. Necesito tomar un baño.

Cuando salió del baño, se acostó al lado de su prometida, quien ya lo esperaba en la cama. La rubia rápidamente colocó los brazos alrededor de él, le dio un beso en los labios y suspiró que lo amaba. Edward cerró los ojos y todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. ¿Será que Bella se estaba sintiendo atraída por él? ¿Será que se estaba sintiendo atraído por ella? Con certeza era una hermosa mujer, pero jamás pensó en enredarse con una persona fuera de su relación. Estaba confundido, y cuanto más intentaba parar de pensar, menos lograba estar en paz.

Edward no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego, por hoy, y bien, ¿qué opinan? Esta Bella borracha es un cuento, yo también aprovecharía para besarlo jajaja ¿y ustedes?

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA:** **Todo el mundo que bebe tiene alguna historia para contar, de alguna cosa que hizo cuando estaba un poco "alegre". ¿Cuál es tu historia? Y si no has tomado, puedes contar la primera historia que venga a tu mente, no importa si fue sobrio o no.**

Y mi respuesta a la anterior pregunta diría que son cosas sencillas, soy feliz con cosas simples que adquieren mucho significado, como el estar con mi mamá, o jugar con mi perrita o mis gatos, me hace feliz acostarme en el pasto y ver la noche llena de estrellas o caminar por un bosque y oler la naturaleza... :)

Nos leemos en 15 días.

Beijos

Merce


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Resaca y humillación era algo que Bella nunca había experimentado, y en la mañana siguiente a la turbulenta noche con Edward y su hermana en Soho, prefería continuar sin conocer tales sensaciones. La cabeza le dolía más que cualquier cosa y continuaba sintiendo a su estómago revuelto, cuando se sentó, las cosas solo empeoraron. Tomó la aspirina y el vaso con agua que estaban cerca de su cama y bebió todo de una sola vez.

La primer cosa que vino a su mente fue el recuerdo de haber besado a Edward; si pudiese regresar el tiempo y no hacer nada de eso, lo haría. Era un hombre comprometido y probablemente no le había gustado ni un poco el beso que la morena había estampado en su boca. Sintiendo remordimiento, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto al hombre que vivía en el edificio de enfrente.

 _ **Disculpa por lo que pasó anoche. No sé en lo que estaba pensando.**_

No tardó ni diez minutos para obtener una respuesta.

 **Está bien. ¿Te sientes mejor? ~ E**

 _ **No.**_

 **Hacemos mierdas cuando bebemos. ~ E**

No sabía decir si eso era su forma de confortarla o no; si lo fue, no funcionó ni un poco. Bella lo había besado simplemente porque quería, inconscientemente pensó lo que haría si en lugar de decir que lo que ella había hecho la noche anterior fue una mierda, dijera que también tenía ganas de besarla. De cualquier manera, fue un pensamiento que se evaporó rápidamente, pues sabía que en ese caso no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Se sentía avergonzada, pero quería verlo, sentir que ese beso y todas las humillaciones de anoche no habían estropeado la sincera amistad que estaban construyendo. La compañía de él era lo que más le importaba y se sentiría destrozada con la idea de haber acabado con la confianza del chico.

 _ **¿Hay oportunidad de que nos veamos hoy?**_

 **No. Lauren. Ya sabes… ~ E**

Sí, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Edward se despertó antes que Lauren y subió directo a la terraza, tomando un cigarrillo de su paquete y encendiéndolo. Por más que se sintiera físicamente relajado, mentalmente las cosas eran diferentes. No quería parar de ver a Bella, pero si continuaban saliendo…. ¿en dónde terminaría aquello? ¿Podrían conseguir permanecer solamente como amigos? Aquel beso fue una señal de que ella por lo menos tenía un poco de interés; normalmente, cuando las personas beben la verdad acostumbra a aparecer. Pensó que aquello podría ser solamente una señal de falta de afecto, pero Bella podría haber tenido a cualquier hombre en ese lugar, y escogió besar justamente los labios de él. Se estaba sintiendo en un callejón sin salida.

Cuando los mensajes de la chica empezaron a llegar, apenas supo qué responder, no quería verla, pues aún no sabía cómo actuar. Habló de Lauren y sabía que esa era la explicación perfecta. Era bueno que no solo Bella recordara la existencia de la prometida.

Los dos continuaron con su día de manera monótona, viendo que las horas pasaban lentamente, sin nada para hacer. Edward se fingía feliz para agradar a Lauren y Bella solo se levantaba de la cama para hacer las cosas extremadamente necesarias como ir al baño y preparar algo para acallar a su estómago.

Al día siguiente, la morena creyó que las cosas iban a mejorar, pero al mandarle un mensaje a Edward, preguntándolo si quería hacer algo después que ella saliera de la facultad, recibió un: _"No hay forma"_ como respuesta. Su consuelo entonces fue estudiar con Tyler la clase que había perdido por faltar a clase el viernes, pero ahora era su turno de no entender la materia, ya que no lograba parar de pensar en cierto hombre de ojos verdes.

―¿Pasó algo, Izzy? ―preguntó Tyler.

―No. ¿Por qué? ―indagó, dejando el lápiz en la mesa. Estaba copiando los apuntes de Tyler y distraída como estaba, había anotado dos veces la misma frase.

―Pareces estar en otro mundo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

―No ―respondió automáticamente, pero después lo pensó un poco mejor. Sería bueno desahogarse con alguien. Tyler no parecía ser el tipo de persona que la iba a criticar o desesperarla―. La verdad es que hice una gran burrada este fin de semana. Parece que no logro olvidarlo, por más que lo intente.

―¿Qué tipo de burrada?

―Una de las grandes ―suspiró―. Besé a un amigo.

―¿Y él no corresponde a tus sentimientos?

―Se va a casar en menos de cinco meses. Y ni yo sé si tengo sentimientos de ese tipo por él. Fue un impulso, no lo sé, quería besarlo, no voy a ser hipócrita de echarle la culpa a la bebida, pero normalmente creo que me habría controlado. Aún nos estamos conociendo como amigos, hasta un tiempo atrás él solo era… ―consideró contarle que él era un tipo al que observaba por la ventana, pero ahí se dio cuenta que el chico frente a ella la juzgaría y constataría que era una loca perseguidora que debía ser mandada al hospicio más cercano―. Un tipo cualquiera al que nunca pensé me iba a acercar.

―Y si fuera soltero creo que no te importaría ―opinó―. Pero el probablemente no tomó muy en serio lo que pasó. Si no sientes nada fuerte por él, tampoco debería importarte mucho. No significó nada.

―Apenas nos hablamos. Estoy casi segura que él cree que estoy locamente enamorada por él y se apartó. No consigo dejar de pensar en las posibilidades. Puede ser solo paranoia de mi cabeza.

―¿Te gusta?

―No. Un poco. Ok, me gusta, pero sé que no va a pasar nada.

―Entonces relájate, dentro de poco conseguirán seguir con su amistad ―aconsejó.

―Espero.

―Bueno, ¿intentemos entonces continuar con la clase? ¡Concéntrate, Izzy! Estás pasando tanto tempo conmigo que estás volviéndote como yo. Alguien en este dúo tiene que ser el inteligente y ese papel es tuyo.

―Ok, voy a intentar concentrarme ―rió―. Gracias por escucharme.

―De nada. Estoy siempre dispuesto.

Por más que Tyler no respondió a las mil preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Bella, consiguió hacer que se enfocara en el tema y discutir algunos asuntos de la clase del viernes.

Edward no estaba teniendo mucha ayuda en la cuestión de distracción. A pedido de Lauren, la había acompañado al trabajo, pero sería mejor haberse quedado en casa. Allá por lo menos podía haberse quedado haciendo pereza en la cama y mirando TV; en la oficina de su prometida tenía que estar escuchándola hablar por teléfono sin parar y reclamar cuando colocó el sonido del computador alto. Estaba tan aburrido que casi agarra el notebook que estaba en sus piernas y se va al baño a ver porno mientras se masturba, pero sabía que si Lauren lo descubría iba a pagarlo por el resto de la eternidad.

Lo que realmente quería hacer en ese momento era llamar a Bella, pero estaba intentando mantener un poco la distancia. No quería estar para siempre sin ver a la chica ―porque dudaba que lo consiguiera―, pero creyó que después de las cosas que pasaron, un poco de espacio era necesario.

El martes las cosas continuaron sin mejorar.

Bella no se aguantó y antes de ir al trabajo pasó algunos minutos observando a Edward por los binóculos. Estaba acostado en la cama, usando un calzoncillo rojo de bolitas y comiendo palomitas ―muchas veces errando en meterse la comida correctamente en la boca y dejando que algunas cayeran al colchón, cosa que le daba muchos nervios a la morena―. Aún faltaban treinta minutos para que saliera de casa y comenzara su turno, así que entonces decidió hablar con Edward, pues tenía plena noción que en ese momento él no estaba haciendo nada importante.

Continuó mirando lo que pasaba en el apartamento de enfrente mientras buscaba el número del chico. Vio el momento en que él agarró el celular y se quedó con el aparato en la mano, como si no tuviese idea si atender o no. Lo colocó encima del colchón, pero pareció arrepentirse, agarrándolo nuevamente y atendiendo a la llamada.

―Hola, Bella.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó, sintiéndose una tonta. Claramente la estaba ignorando―. Tardaste en contestar.

―Estaba ocupado.

―¿Ah, sí? ―habló con cierta rabia en la voz. Sabía que no podía enojarse, pues hasta donde Edward sabía, ella no tenía cómo saber sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer cuando estaba en casa―. Hmmm…

―¿Pasó algo?

―No, solo quería conversar. Casi no hemos hablado ―dijo. No quería ser dependiente de él, pero era inevitable extrañarlo en momentos de soledad. Si al menos tuviese plena seguridad que todo estaba bien entre ellos, no se incomodaría tanto.

―He andado ocupado y Lauren siempre está cerca. Sabes cómo es…

―Sí, lo sé.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y no sabían muy bien qué decir. Bella sentía que no quería hablar con ella, mientras Edward luchaba por contener las ganas de salir del apartamento en ese exacto momento e ir al edificio de enfrente en busca de la compañía de la morena que había entrado sorpresivamente en su vida, volviéndolo todo más divertido y complicado.

―Tengo que colgar ―mintió.

―Está bien ―respondió herida―. Solo quería decirte que es genial tenerte como amigo, no quería que lo que pasó el sábado estropeara nuestra amistad.

―Ok.

―Adiós. Disculpa incomodar.

―Nada de eso. Adiós, Bella. Hey... em... estamos hablándonos, ¿está bien?

―Está bien.

Se quedó observando hacia el cuarto. Hasta soltó una carcajada sin humor cuando después de colgar la llamada él tiró el celular y colocó las manos en su cabello, en un claro acto de desespero. Si estuviese ahí, probablemente recogería el celular del suelo y acariciaría su cabeza. Creía que estaba siendo bobo e infantil al ignorarla, pero no podía reclamar mucho, pues sabía que la culpa de que todo eso pasara había sido de ella. Sin mucha opción para hacer, se fue al trabajo, rogando porque Patrick no estuviese en el pub, pues sería demasiado para un solo día el, además, tener que aguantarlo

Edward quiso golpearse después de haber colgado. No tenía que ser tan frio con la chica, pero no sabía cómo actuar. Intentó llamar nuevamente a la morena y disculparse por su comportamiento, pero decidió dejarlo. Tal vez pudiesen conversar por teléfono algún tiempo, hasta que ambos olvidaran lo que había pasado ese día.

En un acto de impulso llamó a su hermana. Necesitaba conversar con alguien y una vez más ella era su única opción.

―¿Rose?

―¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora? ―preguntó en tono un poco impaciente, pero era solo por molestar.

―No hice nada. Solo que no he hablado con Bella.

―¿Cómo así que no? ¿La estás ignorando?

―No ignorando, pero si inventando disculpas para no verla ―murmuró con vergüenza.

―Edward, ¿cuántos años tienes? Por el amor de Dios, sé hombre.

―Me dijiste que me apartara de ella.

―No dije nada de eso. Dije que si continuaban viéndose esa amistad se iba a volver algo más, van a terminar enredándose. No puedes simplemente entrar en la vida de la chica y después decir: "ok, me besaste y ahora no podemos hablarnos nunca más porque estoy con miedo de lo que vaya a pasar".

―No tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, porque no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar. No sé si eso significó algo, tanto para mí como para ella.

―Trátala normal, Edward, como la tratabas antes.

―Estoy confundido. Si ella no hubiese hecho eso no estaría revolviendo todo en mi mente.

―¿Y crees que eso no pasaría más tarde que temprano? ―preguntó―. No lo sé, hermano, haz lo que quieras, de preferencia algo que impida ese matrimonio.

―Rose…

―Disculpa. Sabes que intenté que me gustara, pero... ella no es para ti, Edward.

―¿Solo porque es rica y yo un pobrete? ―preguntó serio.

―Claro que no, y tampoco lo digo por la edad, sabes lo que opino, la edad poco importa cuando estás enamorado. Pero ese no es el caso de ustedes.

―Me gusta mucho Lauren, Rose. Le tengo un cariño especial, sabes de eso.

―Pero no es un cariño de pasión, amor entre hombre y mujer. Te gusta Lauren porque ella te puso en el mundo al que siempre soñaste pertenecer y estás agradecido por eso ―constató―. Carajo, debí haber sido psicóloga.

―Idiota ―rió―. No es eso...

―Ok, Edward, estoy equivocada, creo que aún tengo tiempo de entrar en la facultad y estudiar psicología, ahí te hago un diagnóstico más depurado de ti. ¡Deja de vivir en negación!

―No vivo en negación, mi vida es buena así ―intentó justificar.

―Podría ser buena, pero te conformaste con lo que tienes. En fin, no puedo vivir tu vida por ti, creo que ya estás grandecito para saber que todo tiene una consecuencia en esta vida y las elecciones son tuyas… lo máximo que puedo hacer, como hermana mayor buscando tu bien, es intentar darte un consejo, pero como siempre haces caso omiso a lo que digo, no sé por qué aún me doy el trabajo…

―Sabes que escucho lo que me dices.

―Escuchas tan bien que estás sin hablar con la chica y aún te vas a casar con la vieja.

―Solo quiero un tiempo lejos de ella para pensar ―dijo, ignorando por completo la ofensa que su hermana había hecho a su prometida.

―¿De Lauren? Te apoyo totalmente ―bromeó.

―Sabes de quién ―suspiró―. En fin, basta de hablar sobre mi vida. ¿Emmett y tu van retomar el matrimonio?

―Caramba, más directo imposible, ¿no?

―Viene de familia, debes saber de eso.

―Aún no hablamos sobre eso, estamos volviendo a salir, para ser más precisa. Vamos despacio, paso a paso, aún no hemos vuelto a acostarnos.

―No necesito detalles, Rose.

―Es en serio, y no tienes idea de cuánto estoy esforzándome para no caer. Estuvimos separados casi un año, Edward, salimos a cenar, conversar. Después de ese día que salí de casa de Bella fui directo a su casa para pasar el rato, cuando me di cuenta de la hora preferí quedarme en su casa y dormimos juntos, en la misma cama, sin hacer nada. Merecía el premio del año al autocontrol, porque decir que él es bueno en la cama es poco.

―Voy a vomitar y regreso ―dijo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de su hermana al otro lado de la línea.

―Hablo en serio, ni siquiera te he comentado que me desperté con él pinchándome… y no fue con el dedo ―habló entre risas. Adoraba irritar a su hermano.

―No merezco escuchar esas cosas ―refunfuñó, pero quería reír―. ¿Por lo menos estás feliz?

―Bastante. Creo que esta vez todo va a funcionar, ¿sabes? Ya no está viajando tanto… fue eso lo que estropeó nuestro matrimonio, nunca dejamos de estar enamorados; siempre me sentí amada, pero el problema es que raramente estaba a mi lado y extrañaba a mi marido. Al parecer habló en la empresa y dijo que no va a poder viajar por motivos personales, Emmett dice que la razón es que no puede soportar perder a la persona más importante que tiene en la vida.

―Carajo…

―¡Pues sí! ¡Me dice eso y ya quiero estar con las bragas afuera! ―rió y esta vez Edward no aguantó y se juntó a ella―. Estoy tan feliz, hermano, quisiera que un día sintieras lo que es eso.

―No vamos a comenzar con eso, ¿ok? Estoy contento por ti, Emmett es una buena persona. Vamos a planear hacer alguna cosa cualquier día de estos.

―Claro. Y llevas a Bella… ―provocó.

―Rose…

―Adoraría verla nuevamente, un día en el que no vayamos a intentar dejar a la chica loca de tanta bebida. Por cierto, nunca me explicarte por qué estábamos intentando emborracharla.

―Ah, es una larga historia. Hay cosas que nunca ha hecho en la vida y esa era una… fue algo por el estilo que sucedió ese beso.

―Hmmm…

―Para de analizarlo.

―No dije nada ―se defendió.

―Pero sé que cuando dices "Hmmm" es porque estás analizando alguna cosa.

―Estoy pensando, ¿puedo?

―Si es posible, no.

―Graciosito. Bien, la conversa está buena, pero tengo que colgar porque me voy a arreglar y prepararme psicológicamente para el hecho que voy a ver a Emmett de nuevo hoy y no puedo ir a la cama con él.

―¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?

―Porque estamos en un proceso nuevamente, si vamos a la cama, el sexo solo va a estropear las cosas. Fuera del hecho que probablemente estoy necesitada y capaz de pasar una semana sin salir de casa y vivir solo en el cuarto.

―Ok, creo que es momento de cerrar esta conversa ―bromeó y su hermana rió.

―Voy a colgar ahora. Para de ser idiota y ve a hablar con la chica, ¿ok? ¿Lo prometes? Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces. Ella parece ser un dulce.

―Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

―Ya dije, eres un hijo de puta, la chica es buena persona.

―Ok, dulce de persona.

―Te amo, ¿bien?

―Lo sé.

―Dime que me amas de vuelta, idiota.

―Es difícil cuando eres así de simpática ―molestó―. También te amo, hermana.

―Ok, nos hablamos. Ruega para que tenga la fuerza suficiente para no desfallecer hoy.

―Adiós, Rosalie.

―Adiós ―rió y en seguida cortó la comunicación.

Alice notó que alguna cosa extraña pasaba con Bella, y esta vez no se aguantó esperar a que la chica tomara la iniciativa de contarle cual era el problema. Apenas el bar cerró las cuentas, haló a su amiga a un lado y decidió preguntarle qué diablos había pasado para que llegara con una cara pésima al trabajo.

―¿Qué pasó, Bella?

―Nada, ¿por qué? Soy yo quien debería preguntar qué pasó para que hayas estado atendiendo a los clientes con esa blusa larga que casi te llega a las rodillas. Después de que eres la chica propaganda de: "Cuan menor sea la blusa, mayor es la propina".

―Engordé, me sentía insegura, ¿ok?

―¿Engordaste? En el cabello, ¿verdad? Alice, estás delgada. Si no supiera que eres la persona más excéntrica del universo, desconfiaría de que tienes algún tipo de trastorno.

―Claro que engordé ―dijo seria―. En fin, no es sobre eso que debemos conversar. Dime... disculpa si estoy invadiendo tu espacio por milésima vez, pero me da angustia verte así. Hoy estabas dando las peores respuestas posibles.

―Nada de eso.

―El tipo dijo: "Deja que te pague una bebida, morena" y le dijiste que preferías que te de ácido sulfúrico.

―Lo merecía.

―¿Qué te dejó tan amargada el día de hoy, amiga? ―preguntó, sentándose en el taburete del bar. Patrick ya se había ido y tenían el tiempo que quisieran para conversar.

Bella no sabía si era el momento correcto de contar la verdad, pero optó por dejar a su amiga solo un poco dentro de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Tal vez ella, con una visión femenina, sabría darle un mejor consejo que Tyler.

―Hice un amigo.

―¿En la facultad?

―Sí ―mintió―. Y creo que me gusta un poco, solo que a él no. Me está evitando últimamente y eso me tiene de mal humor.

―Calma ahí, ¿te gusta alguien?

―No lo sé, Alice. Lo bes... besaría. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, me siento muy atraída.

―Dios mío, creí que en la vida íbamos a tener una conversa así. No estaba preparada para esto. ¿Por qué no me contaste?

―No iba a funcionar. No va a funcionar.

―¿Por qué no? ¡Debemos intentarlo cuando nos gusta, Bella!

―Pero él me ignora y… no tiene futuro, Alice. De verdad, él es el tipo de chico que tiene otras prioridades en la vida ―habló. Tenía vergüenza de contarle a Alice que le gustaba un tipo que era comprometido. Eso no eran las cosas que una persona como ella haría.

―¡Pero no desistas, Bella! De verdad, si ese tipo consiguió que te interesaras en él, alguna cosa debe significar.

―Significa que me jodí muy bonitamente por querer a un tipo que no puedo tener ―se burló―. En fin, va a pasar, solo estoy herida porque me gustaba mucho tenerlo como amigo. Él me hace bien, ¿sabes? Y ni siquiera nos conocemos hace mucho, parece que simplemente nos caímos bien. Es una pena.

―¿Hay algún motivo para que te esté ignorando? ¿Hiciste algo?

―Hice algo mal.

―¿Qué?

―Prefiero no hablar, pero sé que puede estar enojado conmigo. Espero que pase y que podamos volver a la misma fase de antes.

―Bien, la única cosa que puedo decirte es que si no quieres ir detrás de él, espera. Si también quiere mantener una amistad contigo o cualquier otra cosa, va a venir por ti.

―Sí ―dijo desanimada.

Al llegar a casa, se fue derecho a espiar por la ventana. Lauren estaba acostada en la cama al lado del chico, mientras él apretaba sin parar el control del televisor, La luz se movía en su rostro, cambiando constantemente de color. Aparentemente nada parecía satisfacerlo.

Bella tiró los binoculares y se tiró en la cama, frustrada con la distancia que él estaba imponiendo. Intentó al máximo no pensar mucho en ello, pero como si el universo quisiese mostrarle que era imposible olvidar al hombre que vivía en el edificio de enfrente, soñó exactamente con sus ojos verdes favoritos.

A las personas les gusta decir que "mañana es un nuevo día", pero ninguna porquería de esas era cierta. Al menos eso era lo que Bella pensó al despertarse. Ningún mensaje de Edward diciendo que había sido un idiota y que la extrañaba, ninguna llamada perdida e infelizmente, ningún extraterrestre la había abducido y hecho una limpia a su cerebro para que pudiese olvidar de una buena vez al chico que vivía en el decimoquinto piso del otro edificio.

Edward estaba en el trabajo de Lauren, viendo un video en Youtube que mostraba el parto de un caballo. No sabía muy bien cómo había caído en ese video, pero no lograba parar de mirarlo, y cuando vio que el sitio le sugería diversos partos de diferentes animales, comenzó a mirar uno tras otro. Era tan grotesco y fascinante que no podía parar de mirar. Había conseguido finalmente parar de pensar en cierta morena.

El problema fue cuando vio el parto de una perrita llamada Bella y todo su esfuerzo se fue al aire. Tratando de entretenerse con otra cosa fue por un vaso con agua.

Era el cuarto día que estaban sin hablarse y parecía más una eternidad para ambos. El chico decidió parar la tontería y agarró su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su amiga. Era hora de superar lo que había ocurrido, estaban lo suficientemente grandes para seguir adelante.

Aprovechó que Lauren no estaba en la oficina y llamó del teléfono que estaba en la mesa, ya que su celular estaba sin batería. Esperaba que Bella no ignorara su llamada, puesto que probablemente en su pantalla aparecería el mensaje de numero bloqueado.

―¿Aló? ―habló una voz masculina.

―¿Podría hablar con Isabella? ―preguntó. Pensaba que llamó a un número equivocado.

―Está en el baño, ¿la puede llamar en cinco minutos?

―Hmm… sí. ¿Quién es? ―preguntó desconfiado.

―Un amigo de ella.

―Ok, muchas gracias.

―De nada.

 _Bueno, tal vez no me esté extrañando mucho_ , pensó.

Al regresar del baño, Tyler le informó a la morena que habían llamado. El corazón de Bella se disparó, pensando que podría haber sido Edward, pero al ver los números recientes, vio que no se trataba del chico.

―Debe haber sido alguna empresa de telemarketing.

―Sí. Preguntaron por Isabella. Disculpa el haber atendido, estaba timbrando y me dio miedo interrumpir a la gente aquí en la biblioteca, por más que hoy no haya casi nadie aquí.

―No hay problema. Solo pensé que era mi amigo.

―¿Aún siguen sin hablan?

―Sí.

―Creo que deberías tomar la iniciativa, Bella, mandarle un mensaje, dile que deje de ser un idiota. Eres genial.

―Gracias ―agradeció.

Tyler había sido una buena compañía estos días. Intentaba hacer reír a la chica y parecía más interesado en los estudios, haciendo preguntas inteligentes. Bella no creía que tenía algún interés por ella además de amistad y eso facilitaba la convivencia de los dos. Ir a la facultad a estudiar no era de forma alguna una tortura, pero sí una manera de intentar mantener la cabeza lejos de cierto hombre de cabellos cobre y vibrantes ojos verdes.

Alice continuó diciendo una vez más que su amiga no debería desistir de la amistad y mucho menos de obtener al chico que le gustaba, alegando que las cosas podrían no continuar, pero no costaba nada intercambiar unos besitos. _Ah, si ella supiera cuánto le había costado a Bella un besito._

La morena llegó frustrada a casa, ya estaba cansada con el enojo de Edward. Apenas se alistó para dormir agarró su celular, fijándose poco en la hora ―ya había observado a la ventana de enfrente y sabía muy bien que estaba despierto― y le mandó un mensaje a Edward.

 _ **¿Vas a continuar siendo un estúpido y seguir ignorándome?**_

La respuesta se demoró en llegar, pero al menos llegó.

 **No te estoy ignorando, solo tengo muchas cosas en la mente. ~ E**

Tenía ganas de responderle "Jódete", pero sabía que sería muy inmaduro de su parte.

 _ **No es lo que parece. Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no lo hice? ¿Qué más necesito hacer? No significó nada, olvídalo.**_

Edward quería olvidarlo, lo quería, si pudiera ya lo habría olvidado hace mucho tiempo. El problema estaba justamente en lo que eso había significado para él. Un hombre que se sentía tan seguro en su relación y con lo que el futuro le reservaba, fue tomado por sorpresa por primera vez y aún más por una bella morena.

Viendo que no respondería nada más, le mandó un mensaje más.

 _ **Te extraño, ¿ok? Cuando dejes la estupidez, llámame.**_

Había hecho todo lo que pudo y aguantó pacientemente por la llamada del chico. Felizmente, solo le llevó un día para que él finalmente se diera cuenta que estaba intentando apartar a una persona que no quería perder en su vida, sea como fuese. Desde que Bella entró en su vida, las cosas no habían sido las mismas, y no soportaría volver al desastre en el que estaba.

Bella estaba en el metro cuando le llegó la notificación de que un nuevo mensaje la esperaba en su celular.

 **Ok, he estado siendo un estúpido. Disculpa. ¿Nos vemos el sábado? ~ E**

Pensó en hacerse la difícil, decirle que tenía cosas que hacer y que él no podía simplemente hacerse de a buenas y llamarla para salir, pero le hacía falta salir por ahí, descubriendo Nueva York con él. así que la única cosa que pudo responder fue: _¿Dónde?_

 **Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see… ~ E**

 _ **¿Hola?**_

 **Strawberry Fields, Central Park. Sábado a las 16 ~ E**

Cuando llegó al trabajo Bella era solo sonrisas. Alice solo vio a su amiga ―sin que la morena tuviese que decir una sola palabra sobre los mensajes que recibió―, y le dijo que estaba feliz de que haya hecho las paces con su amigo. Como si no fuese posible, la sonrisa de Bella se volvió aún mayor. Ella no estaba solamente feliz, sino radiante.

Apenas podía esperar para el sábado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó, por hoy. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionarán? Jaja espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos del capítulo anterior.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA:** **¿Qué te enoja o te hiere?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior es infinita jaja he hecho muchas cosas cuando he bebido, como por ejemplo, cuando fue mi última clase del colegio, esa noche salimos a celebrar y tomamos mucho, algunos amigos de mis compañeros, de otros colegios, estaban ahí, y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y me he besado con un tipo desconocido, amigo de mis compañeros jajaja esa noche la policía nos persiguió porque éramos menores de edad, pero salimos invictos, puesto que dicho chico me protegió, mientras que otros compañeros si los llevaron a la policía y tuvieron que ser sacados por sus padres :P al día siguiente, que fue la despedida que nos hacía el colegio, no pararon las burlas de todos, claro, porque en mi sano juicio nunca haría esas cosas jajaja**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Incluso antes de las cuatro de la tarde, Bella estaba esperando a Edward en frente del memorable Strawberry Fields en el Central Park. Para pasar el tiempo, chequeaba su email, facebook y la página principal del New York Times.

Edward vio que la chica estaba concentrada en el celular y se quedó un rato observando. Alguna cosa había capturado la atención de la morena, pues tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero. Podría quedarse por un tiempo más, parado ahí, pero extrañaba charlar con la chica y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que tenían.

Estaba tan distraída leyendo una noticia que apenas notó cuando una persona se sentó a su lado.

―Creí que iba a ser recibido con más entusiasmo después de haber estado una semana sin verte ―dijo y Bella pareció salir de su trance.

Como impuso le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico y él solo rió con la actitud de la chica. Se reclamaba internamente por haber sido tan inmaduro en los últimos días.

―Creí que iba a ser el primero en llegar. Acaban de ser las cuatro.

―No tenía nada que hacer. Estaba estudiando con Tyler y como terminamos temprano, vine directo para acá.

―Hmmm… tu amiguito… ―dijo haciendo una mueca, Bella se carcajeó. Había extrañado enormemente la manera como se refería a su compañero de clases. Le gustaba pensar que tenía celos.

―Sí, mi amiguito, al que tanto adoras.

―¿Me sustituyó bien esta semana?

―Nadie te sustituye, Edward ―habló sinceramente y, en ese momento, Edward quiso parar de reclamarle a la chica, pues al fin de cuentas, él se sentía un idiota por haber estado ignorándola todos esos días―. Aunque seas un ridículo y hayas sido tan frio por teléfono, sólo porque hice una idiotez. Me ignoraste e inventaste disculpas para no verme. No debería ni siquiera estar siendo tan amable contigo.

―Disculpa ―pidió con sinceridad.

―Está bien, ya te perdoné. No me gusta guardar rencor y sé que nada de eso habría sucedido si no hubiese actuado sin pensar. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ―dijo―, y te prometo que nunca más haré una estupidez de esas.

―Cuéntame que hiciste esta semana ―preguntó, cambiando de tema.

―Nada importante, solo estoy estudiando bastante. Ah, le conté a Alice más o menos sobre ti.

―¿Y no le dio un ataque?

―No, le dije algunas mentiras. Por ejemplo, estudias en mi facultad, ¿lo sabías?

―Carajo, creí que nunca en mi vida iba a asistir a la facultad. Por lo menos lo hago en un mundo paralelo. ¿Qué más?

―Eres soltero.

―¿Estás segura que estabas hablado de mí o era de Tyler?

―¡Bobo! ―Rió―. Solo le conté porque tenía rabia. Por lo menos ahora no me está colmando la paciencia.

―Seguramente cree que te gusto y es por eso que no está insistiendo en que salgas con otros tipos.

―Sí. Debe ser algo así ―terció―. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tanto hiciste esta semana que no podías prestarme atención?

―Gracias por el sarcasmo. ―Rió―. Fui varios días al trabajo de Lauren.

―¿Divertido?

―No. Una porquería. De verdad, estuve pensando que realmente nací para ser un jodido en la vida ―comentó y Bella rió―. No te rías, lo digo en serio.

―Disculpa, pero la manera como lo dices es graciosa.

―Nunca podría hacer lo que ella hace. Estar sentado en un escritorio con un notebook, ya es aburrido, ¿te lo imaginas?

―¿Qué crees estarías haciendo de tu vida si no estuvieses con Lauren?

―No tengo idea. Probablemente sería un pobretón, Rosalie tal vez intentaría ayudarme a conseguir un empleo en el banco en el que trabaja y lo jodería todo, no tendría paciencia y terminaría siendo despedido o renunciaría. No logro imaginarme en un ambiente de esos. Seguramente hasta podría meterme en una pandilla, porque sé que mi hermana jamás aceptaría mantenerme.

―Creo que en algún momento encontrarías algo que te completara profesionalmente.

―¿Sinceramente? Estoy en desacuerdo. Tengo casi treinta años y no sé cuál es el propósito de mi vida, Bella. Creo que existen personas que simplemente son fracasados. No me incomoda aceptar ese hecho ―habló, ya que jamás admitiría ante una chica con un futuro prometedor como Bella, que sentía vergüenza de no tener las cualidades suficientes para ser una persona exitosa.

―No me gusta oír que piensas así.

―¿Porque es diferente de lo que ves para tu vida? ¿Políticamente incorrecto?

―Es extremadamente pesimista.

―Es mi realidad. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Quizá en último caso pediría dinero en el metro.

―Con esa carita te daría dinero sin pensarlo.

―¿Fue un elogio? ¡Gracias! Esta carita ya me metió en problemas. En la época en la que creí que podía ser modelo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Entraste en una agencia o alguna cosa por el estilo?

―Entré engañado, eso sí. Me saqué unas fotos y terminé yendo a parar a un sitio de prostitución. Fue una mierda ―confesó un poco incómodo.

―¿Desnudo? ―preguntó asombrada.

―¿Te cuento eso y tu preocupación es si estaba desnudo o no?

―Disculpa, me gustan los detalles.

―¡Te gusta la indecencia, eso es! ―bromeó y la chica se cubrió el rostro, estaba avergonzada―. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no estaba desnudo. Solamente sin blusa y en algunas fotos con un calzoncillo cubriendo mis… dotes.

―¿Dotes? ―preguntó Bella y comenzó a reír.

―Solo me jodí en esta vida, hasta cuando creí que todo me iba a salir bien.

―Ahora estás bien ―contestó―. ¡Hasta me conociste!

―Mi mundo está completo ―bromeó.

―Extraño cuando era de ese tamañito ―comentó, apuntando a una niña de aproximadamente seis años, que sostenía una Barbie y estaba jugando con una amiguita.

―Creo que a veces también lo extraño. No siempre, pero no sé… era solo un niño, que me divertía aquí, en el Central Park, jugando baseball con mi papá, o molestando a Rose, porque tenía que usar sostén. Todo era mucho más simple.

―¡Sí! una muñeca hacía mi felicidad.

―Además, no veíamos la maldad en nada, ¿verdad? Esa niña no para de frotar su Barbie con la de su amiguita, el mayor sexo lésbico entre Barbies aquí en el Central Park y a ellas ni siquiera les importa.

―¡Deja de ser odioso! ―dijo con un carcajada―. Yo también hacía eso cuando era pequeña. Hasta tenía a Ken, pero parecía siempre más práctico colocar a Barbie junto a otra Barbie. A veces colocaba hasta tres para que durmieran juntas, desnudas.

―¡Isabella, que niña tan indecente eras! ¿Tu madre no veía esas cosas? ―cuestionó, claramente molestando a la chica―. Pero verás que era una señal, diciendo que también debías salir por ahí, saliendo con una mujer.

―Claro que no. ―Rió―. De verdad, nunca me sentí atraída por ninguna mujer. Ya es raro cuando me siento atraída por hombres.

―¿Animales? ¿Es eso lo que te gusta, no?

―Jódete, Edward ―se carcajeó.

―No estoy con ánimo ahora. Quizá más tarde, si estoy aburrido… normalmente es cuando las ganas vienen.

―No necesitas darme tanta información, chico.

―Solo estaba dando explicación de por qué no lo haría, bah ―dijo con una sonrisa, recostándose mejor en el banco―. Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres un _pretzel hot dog_?

―¿Es bueno?

―Carajo, ¿nunca has comido? ―casi gritó.

―¿Vas a golpearme?

―Disculpa. ―Rió―. No fue mi intención ser grosero, pero ya estás aquí hace un tiempo y nunca has comido _pretzel hot dog_.

―Tengo miedo de enfermarme.

―¿Y entonces? Puede darte la mayor indigestión del universo, pero va a valer la pena ―habló y se alejó del lado de la morena, en dirección a un carrito.

Al regresar, le entregó la comida mientras prácticamente se tragaba la suya por completo. Bella le dio una mordida pequeñita y saboreó, encontrando que la mezcla estaba buena, pero es no era todo. Si se quedaba atrapada en el baño por culpa de eso, seguramente se arrepentiría.

―Ya estoy llena, puedes comerte el resto ―dijo, entregándole la comida a Edward, quien aceptó sin problemas.

―¿Te gustó?

―Aham. Es bueno.

―Cuando era pobre, juntaba las monedas que más podía conseguir para comprar uno de estos. Era mi felicidad ―contó―. A veces hasta compartía con Rose, porque sabía que le gustaba. Era una lucha guardar un pedazo, saber que estaba en mi bolsillo y no podía comerlo.

―¡No me cuentes esas cosas!

―¿Por qué?

―Porque te ves adorable y eso no es bueno ―comentó.

―Ok ―respondió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Por más que intentara evitarlo, a cada momento se daba cuenta de algo que indicaba que Bella podría estar sintiendo algo más por él. No sabía muy bien cómo se sentía con eso, pero ―infelizmente―, no le era indiferente.

Continuaron charlando hasta que algunas personas comenzaron a salir del parque, al notar que las nubes se volvían cada vez más oscuras. La lluvia estaba llegando y sería muy fuerte.

―Nos tenemos que ir pronto ―comentó, mirando al cielo―. Parece que va a llover.

―Espera, está agradable aquí. Conversemos un poco más.

―Podemos conversar en un lugar cubierto, Edward ―habló, parándose―. Todo el mundo se está yendo.

―Deja de ser aburrida, baby ―refunfuñó, halando a la chica de regreso al banco―. Nos vamos a quedar aquí. No porque el cielo esté volviéndose gris quiere decir que va a llover. A veces solo es una falsa alarma.

―¿Desde cuándo? ―preguntó y en seguida sacó su celular del bolsillo―. Aquí dice que las posibilidades de lluvia son del setenta por ciento, y la predicción del tiempo en el iPhone nunca se equivoca, Edward.

―Hey, tengo algo importante que decir, ¿podrías parar de reclamar por la lluvia y escucharme? ¿Tienes miedo de estropearte el cabello o cualquier cosa de esas? Si comienza a llover salimos corriendo y nos metemos en algún lugar cubierto. No es como si estuviésemos totalmente lejos de la civilización. Aquí cerca hay un lugar, Bella.

―Ok ―concordó finalmente, pero no le estaba gustando esa historia de quedarse sentada en el Central Park mientras las nubes se volvían cada vez más oscuras―. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes para contarme?

―Mi hermana volvió con su marido.

―¿Rosalie? No sabía que era casada.

―¿Nunca te conté?

―Si no lo sabía es porque no me contaste ¿verdad? ―se burló de él. Como respuesta, le hizo una mueca. Bella rió.

―Se separaron hace casi un año. Emmett, su marido, viajaba mucho por causa del trabajo. Siempre tuvieron una relación un poco turbulenta desde la facultad, cuando Rosalie era atleta en un equipo. Se separaron, empezaron a salir con otras personas cuando tenía veinti pocos años, después volvieron y se casaron. El matrimonio duró casi seis años, hasta que se separaron por culpa del trabajo de Emmett, y la distancia terminó dañando a los dos. Pero es ese tipo de matrimonio que ves que va a durar para siempre, ¿sabes? Estuve feliz de saber que mi hermana regresó con él ―contó.

―Que bueno. Rose es una buena persona, hasta ahora no sé cómo agradecerle por lo que hizo por mi ese día, y muero de vergüenza de volverla a ver.

―No necesitas sentirte así con Rose, de verdad. Y tienes razón, mi hermana es una buena persona. ―Sonrió―. Por lo demás, creo que mejor debes parar con eso de estar avergonzada, porque dijo que quiere verte de nuevo. Quiere marcar una cita para salir, Emmett y ella con nosotros dos.

―Imagino cuánto tu prometida va a asustarse al saber que tu hermana adora a tu nueva amiguita y la odia a ella ―sin querer, dijo lo que estaba pensando en voz alta―. Disculpa, no debería estar comentando esas cosas. Siempre dejo escapar esos comentarios, algo me dice que debería parar de abrir mi boca cunado surjan cosas en mi mente.

―Bien, no quiero imaginar. Creo que Lauren no estaría muy feliz de saber de tu existencia y mucho menos que le gustas a Rosalie ―admitió. Temía aún más que Lauren desconfiara de que estaba enredándose con la chica que estaba frente a él, por más que dijera que no estaba manteniendo una relación sexual con Bella, no sabía muy bien lo que esa amistad representaba.

―¿Crees que va a creer siempre ese cuento, que estás saliendo con tu hermana? ―preguntó―. Digo, si fuese ella, seguramente desconfiaría si de la nada mi prometido, que raramente salía con su hermana, comienza a salir con ella toda la santa semana.

―No siempre le doy la disculpa de que estoy con Rosalie. Le digo que voy a hacer compras o simplemente no le digo nada, Lauren es ocupada, ahora está en Chicago, y probablemente piensa que estoy en casa. Solo regresa hasta mañana. Entonces no estoy ni un poco preocupado.

―Ni siquiera estás haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

―Sí… ―concordó, pero no estaba muy seguro.

De pronto, Bella sintió un golpeteo en su muslo, en seguida uno más, después otro, hasta perder la cuenta. Las personas alrededor salían corriendo, intentando dejar el parque y probablemente yendo a un lugar cubierto en el que pudieran huir de la lluvia. Bella se levantó para hacer lo mismo, pero Edward la aseguró de la cintura, impidiendo que la morena saliera del lugar.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―preguntó, sin entender por qué el chico tenía las manos sobre ella, impidiéndole correr fuera de ahí. No quería mojarse, aún más teniendo en cuenta que estaba con una blusa blanca.

―Sosteniéndote.

―¿Pero por qué? ¿Estás loco, Edward? Vamos a empaparnos. ¡Las gotas están volviéndose cada vez más gruesas! ―exclamó, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

―¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste algunas semanas atrás?

―Dije muchas cosas, ¿cómo quieres que recuerde algo específico? ―indagó irritada―. Me puedes soltar, no voy a correr.

―No confío mucho en ti. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, cosita linda, me dijiste que nunca bailaste bajo la lluvia.

―¿Y quieres que baile bajo la lluvia en el Central Park? ―preguntó estupefacta.

―Sí. ―Sonrió.

―Solo puedes estar loco.

―Ni un poquito. Ok, tal vez un poco, teniendo en cuenta los patrones sociales, pero no me importa mucho.

―Edward, eso es cosa de gente loca. No voy a quedarme aquí, bailando en la lluvia. ¡Mira mi blusa! Es blanca.

―¿Tu sostén es blanco también? ―preguntó, intentando darle una miradita y Bella lo pateó en el tobillo. El chico solo rió.

―Es azul marino con pepitas blancas. Qué vergüenza, Dios mío. Dejémoslo para otro día cuando esté mejor vestida, Edward. ¡Por favor!

―No.

―Voy a comenzar a gritar y decir que estás abusando de mí.

―No vas a hacerlo, va a ser una humillación aún mayor y no tendrías el coraje de hacer eso ―dijo. La morena quería probarle lo contrario pero, de hecho, no tenía el coraje de salir gritando en medio del Central Park. No quería ser conocida como una loca más que deambula por ahí―. Aparte que, las únicas personas que pueden ayudarte son esos niños y no parecen ni un poco preocupados por la lluvia. Por eso creo que están esperando lo mismo que nosotros. Unos minutitos más y la cantidad de lluvia debe ser suficiente para dejar nuestra ropa pegada al cuerpo.

―No estoy para nada feliz con eso.

―Calma, espera. Dentro de poco vas a estar más que feliz.

Cuando la lluvia aumentó y los dos empezaron a quedar empapados, Edward haló a Bella hasta el centro del redondo mosaico, que quedaba en el suelo del parque, con la frase "imagine" en el centro. Aseguró las dos manos de la chica ―quien hacía muecas― y comenzó a cantar.

―Vamos. _I'm singing in the rain..._

―No voy a cantar ―se reusó, haciendo una mueca de impaciencia.

―Sí vas a hacerlo, vamos. _I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain._ Vamos, Bella, es tu turno.

―Hay tanta agua cayendo sobre mí que apenas puedo ver, Edward.

―Por favor, baby. Vamos. _I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…_

― _What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again…_ ―murmuró.

―Más alto y con más ganas, estás diciendo que estás feliz y no sonríes ni un poquito ―dijo él. En seguida comenzó a sacudir los brazos de Bella y a bailar frente a la chica. Ella no pudo contener una carcajada―. Ese es el espíritu. Ven aquí.

―¿Ven a dónde?

―Súbete en mí.

―¿Qué fumaste? ―cuestionó, perpleja.

―Woho, Bella. Confía en mí, por favor ―pidió.

Bella decidió hacer lo que el chico quería ―pues quería acabar con eso lo más rápido posible―, y saltó hacia él, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tenía miedo, no miedo de que fuese a dejarla caer o cualquier cosa del género, tenía miedo de la cercanía física. La manera cómo se sentía en ese momento, abrazando el torso de él y con la cabeza recostada en su hombro… parecía demasiado peligroso.

―Ahora suelta los brazos y vete hacia atrás.

―En serio, estás exigiendo demasiado en esta parte.

―Te voy a sostener, cálmate ―dijo, colocando las manos en las costillas de la chica―. Ahora solo no sueltes las piernas de mí alrededor, porque te caerías.

―Muy bien ―dijo temerosa.

―Pronto, estás segura. Ahora abre los brazos. Vamos, Bella, abre los brazos y cierra los ojos.

La chica hizo lo que le dijo. Sentía las manos de él en su cuerpo y escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia al caer, algunas gotas mojaban su rostro continuamente, pero esa sensación era de verdad confortante.

De pronto, Edward comenzó a cantar y la morena, sin querer dejarlo solo, lo acompañó.

 _"I'm laughing at clouds_ (Me río de las nubes)

 _So dark up above_ (Tan oscuras allá arriba)

 _The sun's in my heart_ (El sol está en mi corazón)

 _And I'm ready for love_ (Y estoy listo para el amor)"

Edward entonces comenzó a girar y la morena no podía parar de reír. Esa parecía ser la mejor sensación que había sentido en mucho tiempo. De lejos escuchaban a los niños que aún permanecían en el parque, riendo del actuar de infantil y despreocupado de dos adultos. Entonces, él atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de ella, y la chica colocó los brazos nuevamente alrededor del torso de él. Bella intentaba abrir los ojos lo más que podía, pero el agua hacía que le comenzaran a arder.

―Gracias ―dijo tímida.

―De nada ―fue la única cosa que consiguió responder.

Entonces, la morena se inclinó y dejó un beso en la mejilla del chico. El corazón de Edward parecía querer explotar. No sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero se quedó con temor que la chica intentara robarle otro beso. Miedo porque en ese momento quería que lo hiciera, pues inexplicablemente le gustaría besarla nuevamente.

Ella aún tenía una sonrisa en los labios y, cuando la colocó en el suelo, inconscientemente no quitó los brazos de Edward y él continuaba sosteniéndola de la espalda.

―Tengo frío ―comentó él, intentando olvidar lo que había acabado de pensar. La morena en respuesta pasó las manos rápidamente por los brazos de él, como si intentara calentarlo.

―Vamos ―dijo―. Terminó nuestro momento de locos en el Central Park.

―Sí, creo que es momento de regresar.

―Argh, mi blusa está toda transparente.

―Aprovecha y quítate el sostén. Apuesto que nunca mostraste los pechos en tu vida ―bromeó.

―Muy gracioso.

Los dos tenían un buen camino de frente, hasta que pudiese llegar a la calle donde vivían. Las zapatillas de Edward hacían ruido con cada pisada que daba y Bella intentaba tapar su sujetador, poniendo las manos sobre sus senos. Conversaron poco. La chica no podía parar de reír, rememorando miles de veces en su mente lo que había acabado de pasar, y cómo se había sentido libre estando con los brazos abiertos en la lluvia. Quería poder agradecerle a Edward para siempre por haber hecho eso por ella.

El chico, por otro lado, no podía estar más confundido. No sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando para haber sugerido que la morena se subiera en él. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía por la chica a su lado? Era un cariño que parecía crecer más cada día, pero también parecía ser un poco de atracción.

Las cosas no mejoraron nada cuando se quedaron solos en el elevador, subiendo al decimoquinto piso del edificio de Edward. No podía quitar los ojos de la morena. Ahora encontraba que lo que estaba sintiendo era curiosidad; tenía curiosidad de saber cómo sería salir con otra persona. Era la única explicación posible que tenía para lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

―Voy a buscar una toalla para ti, ¿ok?

―Ok ―respondió Bella, observando a su alrededor.

―¿Quieres alguna ropa de Lauren como préstamo?

―De ninguna manera. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, Edward. Puedes ir y nos encontramos.

―Solo me voy a cambiar de ropa, baby, relájate. Diez minutos y estoy de regreso, después nos vamos para tu apartamento, ¿ok?

―Está bien.

Bella aprovechó que estaba sola y observó cada detalle de la habitación en la que estaba. Algunas fotografías en un estante mostraban a la pareja en diferentes países. Los dos estaban felices, pero no cuadraban. Parecía que alguna cosa faltaba en esa relación, al menos era lo que Bella pensaba. Aún se sorprendía al pensar que la mujer retratada en esas fotos tenía cuarenta y cinco años de edad.

―Listo. Aquí está la toalla ―dijo, entregándosela a la morena―. Te dije que no me demoraría. Me cambio rápido de ropa.

―No es necesaria la toalla, solo quiero quitar rápido esta ropa de mi cuerpo, me estoy congelando.

Al llegar al apartamento de Bella, la chica pidió permiso y se fue derecho al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Ahora era el turno de Edward de analizar las cosas de la morena. La cama estaba perfectamente arreglada, ni una arruga sobre el cubrecama; la TV estaba apagada y tenía algunos DVD al lado. El notebook estaba encima del sofá que estaba al lado de la cama, y la cocina parecía haber acabado de limpiarse. Era obvio que Bella tenía un TOC con el orden. Edward se quedó pensando en cuán irritada se pondría la morena si se acostara en su cama y desarreglara todo el tendido, pero prefirió comportarse y se sentó en el sofá.

―Listo, te dije que no me demoraría ―dijo, yendo hasta el chico, llevando un short y una blusa enorme de franela. Su cabello estaba mojado, pero no quería darse el trabajo de secarlo.

―Nunca vi una casa más impecable como la tuya ―comentó.

―¿Es algún tipo de burla porque vivo en un cubículo? ―cuestionó.

―Claro que no, baby, fue un comentario sincero. Nunca vi una casa que aparentara estar tan limpia como la tuya.

―Me dan nervios ver las cosas sucias ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Ya que no vivo en una casa tan enorme como la tuya, tengo que mantener la mía por lo menos presentable.

―Tonterías. Aquí es acogedor.

―Lo es, amo mi apartamento. Es mi espacio, ¿sabes?

―No ―le dio una sonrisa triste.

―Ah, Edward, el apartamento con Lauren también es tuyo.

―Está a su nombre, no al mío ―respondió―. En fin, que bueno que estás satisfecha con el lugar en el que vives. No hay nada peor que sentirse incómodo en tu propia casa.

―Verdad ―respondió―. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Quieres regresar a la calle?

―No tengo ganas. Podemos ver una película, ¿qué tal?

―Ok, pero no tengo muchas aquí en casa.

―Debe estar pasando algo por la televisión.

Por suerte ―o azar de Bella― la película "El Exorcista" había comenzado hace apenas cinco minutos, y fue esa la que Edward insistió en ver. Los dos se acomodaron en la cama y se quedaron atentos a todos los detalles de la película. Edward, de vez en cuando, se reía y Bella solamente hacía cara de pánico.

―No sé qué te parece gracioso. La niña aún no ha comenzado a estar poseída y ya muero de miedo.

―Eres muy cobarde, mujercita.

―No los soy. No tengo la culpa de tener el corazón débil para estas cosas.

―Aléjate un poco de mí entonces, porque si continuas con miedito, dentro de poco vas a mojar tus pantalones.

―Idiota.

Conforme la película continuaba, Bella se asustaba más. Cuando la chica comenzó a hablar con voz demoniaca, la morena pegó un grito y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Edward.

―Cambia de canal, no quiero ver más eso.

―Es de mentira, Bella.

―¿Y? ―dijo, aún con la cara escondida en el cuello del chico, quien encontraba todo de verdad gracioso. Ella alzó la cabeza y miró en sus ojos―.Tienes a alguien con quien dormir a tu lado todas las noches, yo estoy sola, sin nadie que me diga que todo va a estar bien.

Edward parecía fascinado por los ojos de ella. No podía desviar la atención, ni aunque lo intentara. En ese momento pareció olvidarse de todo: que tenía una mujer con quien estaba pronto a casarse, que la chica frente a él no pasaba de ser una amiga y, principalmente, que cualquier actitud no pensada podría colocarlo en una situación bastante complicada.

Los ojos de él finalmente parecieron cambiar de foco y observó los delicados labios de la morena. No eran tan finos, pero estaban lejos de ser tan gruesos como los de él. Eran de un color rojo fuerte, parecía que hasta había usado algún tipo de cosmético. Le nacieron unas ganas incontrolables de saber cómo sería besarla, y como si no pudiese controlarlo, inclinó la cabeza.

Bella estaba con el corazón acelerado. Por la manera en que él miraba sus labios, la morena solo podía imaginar que estaba pensando en besarla, y cuando el chico bajó levemente el rostro para acercarse a ella, vio que estaba completamente en lo correcto.

―No ―dijo ella―. No lo hagas. Mira, me voy a sentir completamente ridícula por decir esto, todavía más después de lo que pasó la última semana, pero me gustas. Si me besas, voy a creer que tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, cosa que es imposible, pues te vas a casar dentro de algunos meses. Entonces, por favor, no hagas eso ―pidió.

―Discúlpame ―replicó. Ella asintió, pero sintió que se acercaba nuevamente a su rostro―. Discúlpame por ser totalmente egoísta.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, ¿Qué tal? Sé que Edward está siendo un idiota, pero ahí está el meollo del asunto… Opiniones, comentarios, de todo se recibe.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por leer y comentar.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué les gusta hacer en días lluviosos? ¿Algún recuerdo interesante de un día lluvioso?**

 **Nos leemos en 15 días… si las ocupaciones lo permiten u.u**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Aunque intentó evadirlo, los labios de él tocaron los de ella. Bella quería pedirle que se alejara o incluso intentar empujarlo, pero sus manos temblaban y sudaban, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a derretirse. Ciertamente, nunca fue besada con tanto ánimo en toda su vida.

Chupaba el labio superior de la morena, dándole la oportunidad de poder, finalmente, saborear su voluptuoso labio inferior. Edward la empujó hacia el colchón, de manera que la chica quedara acostada, poniendo su peso encima del cuerpo de ella. Sus dientes mordisqueaban la delicada boca de Bella y en ese instante no tenía absolutamente nada que lo hiciera arrepentiste de lo que había decidido hacer.

Bella no podía recordar que él era un hombre que se casaría dentro de algunos meses. Sus manos estaban hundidas en las hebras de cabello cobre y, el hecho que la lengua del chico que ella tanto deseaba estuviera dentro de su boca, hacía que poco le importara las consecuencias de ese beso.

Ninguno quería apartarse del otro. Era como si supieran que cuando sus bocas se separaran, la realidad caería encima de ellos, como un balde de agua fría.

En ese momento, Edward solo quería aprovechar. Hacía años que no besaba a una persona que no fuera Lauren, y apenas lograba recordar cuál fue la última vez que besaba a alguien con tanto deseo. Una de sus manos descansaba en la cintura de la chica, mientras la otra estaba perdida en medio de las hebras castañas. Su euforia fue disminuyendo, pero su deseo aún estaba presente. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba errado, pero no podía reaccionar. _Los labios de ella eran tan suaves, si al menos el acto de besarla hubiese sido una mala experiencia, pero era justamente lo contrario._

La morena nunca se había sentido tan relajada. Su respiración se había calmado y lo besaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sus manos habían dejado el cabello cobre y sus yemas ahora tocaban levemente los brazos de él, haciéndole una dulce caricia. Cada vez que el joven le daba una mordida en el labio, la chica intentaba no estremecerse, pero era en vano.

De pronto, los labios de él perdieron el contacto con los de ella, pero no salieron de su piel en ningún momento. Besó la colorada mejilla de la chica que estaba bajo su cuerpo y en seguida siguió hacia su cuello. Sentía un familiar aroma floral del perfume que la muchacha siempre usaba, y su lengua tocó la caliente piel blanquecida de Bella, haciéndola estremecer, sorprendida con la acción del joven.

Todo el esfuerzo que hizo ella para controlar la respiración fue en vano cuando él comenzó a chupar su cuello y una de sus manos subió tocando el abdomen de Bella. La respiración de la morena se volvió cada vez más jadeante. Agradecía estar acostados en la cama, pues sabía que en el caso de estar de pie, sus piernas le fallarían.

―Edward… ―llamó.

Él levantó la cabeza y finalmente se miraron a los ojos. Tenían el cabello alborotado, labios rojos e hinchados y el corazón acelerado. Al mismo tiempo que él bajó la cabeza, ella alzó la suya. Se besaron una vez más, sus lenguas se encontraron y por más que fuese un beso torpe, era perfecto para ellos. Sabían muy bien que no podían quedarse en eso el día entero, y en algún momento tendrían que conversar sobre sus acciones.

Cuando el momento llegó, Edward enterró la cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Bella, y aparentemente no quería salir de ahí.

―¿Edward?

―¿Hay alguna manera de que podamos quedarnos así por un tiempo más? ―pidió. No quería pensar en lo que ese beso había significado, quería solo sentir el aroma de ella, su cuerpo, sus labios.

―Debo levantarme ―dijo―. Necesito ir al baño.

Edward de mala gana se levantó, sabía que no podía simplemente mantener a la chica debajo de su cuerpo. La observó todo el tiempo hasta el momento en que cerró la puerta del baño.

La primer cosa que hizo Bella al entrar en el pequeño espacio fue mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía que alguien había acabado de besarla. No sabía si se sentía feliz o triste por eso. ¿Qué diablos significó ese beso para Edward? ¿Y qué significó para ella? No sabía definir lo que sentía, era una mezcla de éxtasis y miedo. De una cosa estaba segura: no podría continuar con eso, en el caso contrario se iba a enredar cada vez más. El problema era decirse eso a sí misma, ya que no conseguía parar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

Se sentó en el retrete y respiró profundo. Era capaz de salir del baño y decirle al hombre que estaba en su cama que todo eso era un error y que nunca más debería hacer aquello. Era fácil, era solo cuestión de abrir la boca y hablar. El problema fue que al pensar en la palabra boca, terminó recordando los labios de él y cómo eran de deliciosos junto a los de ella. Cómo besaban de bien, cómo los mordiscos que le daba la estremecían… en ese instante era difícil lograr concentrarse.

―¿Bella? ―preguntó Edward, golpeando la puerta.

―Sí.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó, su voz claramente mostraba preocupación.

―Aham, ya estoy saliendo.

La morena bajó la descarga, aunque no usó el sanitario, y salió a darle la cara a Edward, que estaba sentado en la cama, mirándola. Su corazón una vez más se aceleró y al mismo tiempo en que quería salir corriendo y lanzarse a los brazos de él, loca por sentir sus labios nuevamente, sabía muy bien que tenían que resolver las cosas, acordándose perfectamente de lo que había pasado cuando tuvo la insana idea de robarle un beso mientras estaba borracha en la fiesta.

―Eso no debió haber pasado ―habló ella, sentándose al lado de él. Edward era incapaz de mirar a los ojos de la morena.

―Discúlpame ―dijo―. No sé lo que pasó, solo necesitaba saber cómo sería…

―Está bien ―respondió. La verdad, las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Bella estaba más confundida que nunca.

―Fue bueno ―habló, finalmente mirando a los ojos de ella.

―No me estás ayudando en este momento ―bromeó―. No quiero eso para mí, Edward.

―Dijiste que te gustaba.

―Sí, ¿y? No tenías que haberme besado. Que me gustes es una cosa, saber cómo es la sensación de que me beses es otra completamente diferente. No sé cómo estoy manteniendo la calma porque, sinceramente, cuando te dije que todo estaba bien, no está ni un poco bien ―espetó y en seguida se levantó, quedando frente a él―. Lo que hiciste está mal. Lo que _hicimos_ estuvo mal y no quiero simplemente quedarme aquí, besándote mientras al final de la noche vas a atravesar la calle y vivir con otra mujer.

―No sé qué decir. Ni sé lo que está pasando por mi cabeza, lo que estoy sintiendo ―confesó―. Creo que estoy confundido en cuanto a ti. No soy idiota, Bella, sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, sé que estoy arriesgando mucho y que no mereces esto.

―Sí ―dijo, acercándose a él.

―Quizá si…

―¿Qué?

―No es necesario ir más allá de eso ―sugirió.

―¿Cómo así?

―Quizá podamos seguir siendo amigos.

―¡Quiero continuar siendo tu amiga!

―Sí, pero tal vez una amistad más colorida…

―Edward…

―Nada más allá de eso. Solo eso. Solo besos ―pidió.

―No es una buena idea ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que estaba perdido.

―Mierda ―dijo, pasando las manos por su cabello y acostándose en la cama―. Ahora quisiera no haberte dicho eso.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la cama y Edward continuó inmóvil. Él no quería dejar la vida que llevaba, pero tampoco quería olvidar lo que había acabado de pasar.

―Fue bueno para mí también ―confesó―. Pero no quiero ser ese tipo de persona.

―Lo sé ―habló y ambos se quedaron en silencio―. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

―Tal vez sí ―respondió.

Edward se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero Bella lo siguió. Antes de salir, ella lo haló del brazo y lo abrazó. Moría de miedo de que una vez más volvieran a no verse, a ignorarse y que todo eso fuera un problema más en la amistad de los dos. Él la abrazó de regreso, estaba confundido, hacía años que no sabía lo que era perder el control de sus propios pensamientos y sentimiento.

―Discúlpame ―era todo lo que podía decir.

―Discúlpame también. Tomaste la iniciativa, pero me dejé ―confesó―. No vamos a comportarnos como idiotas, ¿ok? Me agradas mucho, no me ignores de nuevo.

―No lo haré. No puedo. ―Rió―. Adiós, baby. Es mejor que me vaya, antes que intente besarte de nuevo.

―Adiós, Edward.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Bella respiró profundo. Ese día había sido la cosa más extraña, increíble y terrible de su vida. Decidió tomar un baño, creyendo que debajo de una ducha caliente conseguiría organizar sus pensamientos.

Edward tenía otra mujer. Era todo lo que ella se decía a sí misma cuando recordaba la sensación de tener sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando recordaba cómo la hacía reír, cómo su corazón se disparaba cuando estaba con él, cómo sus manos temblaban cuando él colocó su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, cómo los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron cuando le mordisqueó el cuello. Estaba en un terreno peligroso, de eso estaba segura.

Se puso una camisa y un short, en seguida se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, rogando para poder dormir en paz y que su mente no pensara en ninguno de los eventos de esa noche, pero infelizmente no fue eso lo que pasó.

Bella tuvo la peor pesadilla de su vida. Se imaginó que estaba besando a Edward y de la nada comenzaba a quedar poseído, gritando cosas locas y diabólicas como la chica de la película "El Exorcista". Se despertó sudando, mirando el reloj y sorprendiéndose cuando vio que era la una de la madrugada. Sabía que no debió haber visto esa mierda de película.

Agarró su celular y dudó en mandarle un mensaje a Edward. Cuando vio que había apretado el botón de enviar.

 **Tuve una pesadilla por culpa de la película.**

 **Lo siento mucho. ~Edward.**

 **Tengo miedo.**

 **¿De la película? ~Edward.**

 **También.**

 **Disculpa si jodí todo. ~Edward.**

 **¿Estás solo?**

 **Sí. ~Edward.**

 **Regresa. Ven.**

 **¿Estás segura? ~Edward.**

 **No. Sí. Como sea, ven.**

Bella estaba aterrorizada. No sabía si tenía más miedo de dormir sola después de esa pesadilla o si tenía miedo por haber invitado nuevamente a Edward a su apartamento.

Cuando llegó no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Lo haló hacia la cama y se acostaron, mirando a la cara del otro. Ella lo quería como nunca quiso a nadie. En ese momento, mirando a sus ojos, decidió permitírselo, aunque sabía que estaba cometiendo un error.

―Edward, me vas a partir el corazón ―dijo, pasando los dedos por el cabello de él.

―No… ―habló, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro―. No quiero hacer eso contigo, baby.

―Pero lo harás.

―Discúlpame ―dijo, pasando la mano por el rostro de ella. No sabía qué decir, y de hecho no quería herir a la chica que estaba frente a él.

Se acercó a él y permitió que sus labios se tocaran una vez más. Lo besó con calma, saboreando el momento que tenían, sin siquiera pensar en el día de mañana. Sus manos tocaban el rostro de él, sintiendo la barba naciente, en seguida sus brazos y, cuánto quería sentirse más cerca de él, lo abrazó y estuvo feliz cuando él colocó los brazos a su alrededor. Todo lo que daba, él lo daba de vuelta.

―Está todo bien ―dijo, aunque sin tener mucha certeza sobre ello―. Vamos a aprovechar mientras mi corazón aún esté entero.

Mientras aún tenga esperanzas de que un día sea de ella.

Edward se despertó primero que Bella y decidió preparar algo para comer, ya que estaba hambriento. Encontró huevos en la heladera y los hizo batidos. En seguida encontró pan tajado y lo hizo con mantequilla de maní y jalea. Se aseguró de preparar todo para que Bella pudiese comer cuando despertara.

La morena se despertó abriendo los ojos despacio, creyendo que la noche anterior no había sido verdad, pues no veía a Edward en su cama. ¿Será que todo fue un sueño? No sabía si encontrarlo bueno o malo.

―Sí que duermes, ¿eh? ―dijo Edward, acercándose a la cama.

―Ah, estás ahí.

―Sí, ya comí, mi estómago estaba rugiendo. Preparé huevo y un sándwich para ti.

―Gracias ―respondió levantándose.

―No fue ningún trabajo ―dijo, regresando a la cocina para agarrar los platos y llevárselos a la cama―. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

―No ―respondió, recibiendo los platos y comiendo primero el huevo. Encontró gracioso el cómo él ya se estaba sintiendo como en casa. Lo intentaba, pero no lograba quitar los ojos de Edward.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Nada.

―No quitas los ojos de mí. Me estás mirando como si fuese una aparición. ―Rió.

―Nada. Es que no estoy acostumbrada con esto. Con nada de esto. Volteaste mi vida patas arriba, Edward.

―Espero que haya sido un giro bueno ―bromeó―. De esos que se reclama cuando alguien intenta arreglarlo.

―Bobo. ―Sonrió―. ¿Podemos conversar?

―Sí ―respondió, sentándose en la cama.

―Solo besos ―habló―. Solo es, nada más. Como si fuese un beso en la mejilla, una manera de despedirse, un saludo. Solo eso.

―Ok.

―Continuamos como amigos.

―No quiero contradecir nada ―respondió, satisfecho con lo que la morena había dicho.

―Y solo cuando estemos solos. No quiero que nadie sepa de esto.

―Está bien.

―Entonces listo. Solo eso ―dijo, esta vez dándole una mordida al sándwich.

Bella y Edward no tenían idea si ese acuerdo funcionaría, pero sospechaban que eso iba a ser en vano. Sin embargo no quisieron comentar nada, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, mientras funcionaran. Pasaron la mañana conversando y viendo dibujos infantiles, discutiendo si los mejores eran los de los 80 o 90.

Infelizmente, el chico no podía pasar el día entero con la morena, y Bella sabía muy bien la razón. Se despidieron con un largo beso y con la promesa de hacer alguna cosa durante la semana.

Su encuentro tardó cuatro días en acontecer. Bella estaba estudiando todas las tardes con Tyler, pues los exámenes estaban acercándose y estaba cada vez más ansiosa, no viendo la hora de que sus exámenes terminaran. Edward y ella siempre mantenían el contacto, hablándose a través del celular, pero extrañaban la presencia del otro. Extrañaban besarse, reír juntos, hacerse bromas el uno al otro. Extrañaban lo que eran cuando estaban juntos.

―¿A dónde me estás llevando?

―Calma.

―¡Cuéntame! ¡Tengo curiosidad!

―Vamos a hacer algo que dijiste nunca has hecho, ¿bien?

―¡Eso no me ayuda en nada, Edward!

El joven intentó esconder mientras pudo lo que Bella y él harían, pero cuando la morena vio el letrero "NYC Paintball & Laser Tag", no hubo manera de mantener más el misterio.

―¿Vamos a jugar Paintball? ―preguntó animada.

―Sé que eso estaba en tu lista, pero el Paintball lastima ―admitió―. Mi piel es muy blanca, con seguridad quedaré marcado. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos el Paintball por Laser Tag? ¿Has jugado eso?

―No.

―¡Entonces está decidido!

Entraron en el lugar y un instructor les dijo cómo era el juego. Entrarían con otro grupo, que los estaba esperando para jugar, a un cuarto oscuro que contenía algunos obstáculos, y cada grupo tendría un chaleco de color diferente. Recibirían un arma que tenía cincuenta municiones y quien ganaba el juego sería el grupo que hiciese más puntos. El hombre informó también que, en caso que el jugador fuera disparado, su chaleco vibraría y quedaría diez segundos sin poder disparar.

Bella estaba muy emocionada por comenzar el juego. Se acordaba del tiempo de niña, que pasaba horas jugando videojuegos con su papá y sus juegos favoritos eran aquellos en lo que tenía que salir disparándole a alguien. Era genial poner todo en práctica.

―¿Quieren quedar en grupos opuestos o en el mismo?

―En el mismo ―dijo Bella y Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

Quedaron con el chaleco naranja mientras el equipo adversario con el azul. Bella parecía una niña feliz y Edward quería reír todo el tiempo de cómo actuaba la chica. Cuando el juego comenzó, los dos se distanciaron y la chica se escondió, apuntando con su arma directamente a una persona del equipo azul.

Con el pasar de algunos minutos, no le habían disparado una sola vez siquiera. Se sentía una jugadora profesional, quería llamar a su papá Charlie al final de la partida y agradecerle por todos los momentos que vivenciaron en frente de la televisión, matando venados, zombis y ladrones de los juegos.

Faltaban cerca de quince minutos para terminar la partida cundo Bella sintió que su chaleco vibró por primera vez. Se giró frustrada y se enojó mucho más cuando vio que la persona detrás de ella tenía el chaleco del mismo color naranja que ella.

―¿Bella? ―dijo Edward, acercándose.

―¿Me disparaste? ―preguntó.

―Sí. ―Rió.

―¡Hijo de puta! ―Apuntó su arma y disparó.

―¡Hey! Calma. Solo quería hablar contigo.

―¡Estaba invicta! ―reclamó.

―Habla bajo, nos van a encontrar ―susurró, sentándose al lado de la morena.

―Aún no puedo creer que me hayas disparado ―dijo y como respuesta Edward le disparó nuevamente―. ¡Para con eso!

―Es divertido. ―Rió bajito.

―No y no ―murmuró, intentando dispararle, pero su arma estaba sin municiones―. ¿Por qué esta mierda no funciona?

―Se acabaron tus municiones, tienes que cargarla de nuevo ahí en frente.

―¡Que mierda!

―Lo es, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó y le disparó una vez más a Bella.

―¡Para de hacer que esta cosa vibre! ¡Te odio, Edward! ―dijo, empujando al chico.

―Para de empujarme.

―No.

―Para ―dijo, disparándole una vez más a Bella. La chica, completamente frustrada, hizo lo que le pidió.

Edward logró distinguir el rostro de la morena frente a él y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, le dio un beso en los labios. Esta vez ella se quedó quieta, olvidando por completo que estaban en un juego. Pudieron quedarse así por cerca de dos minutos, hasta que una persona del grupo adversario los encontró y les disparó en los chalecos. Bella se llevó un susto y agarró su arma, pero había olvidado que no tenía municiones.

Edward salió corriendo, pero no sin antes dispararle una vez más a Bella. La morena corrió para recargar su arma y se pasó el resto del juego intentando dispararle a Edward. Al final de todo, se habían disparado el uno al otro más que a los oponentes. Eran las peores personas que alguien podría desear tener en el grupo.

Los dos salieron del sitio riéndose. Hacía tiempo que no se divertían así, de manera tan simple. Se detuvieron a tomar un helado en un local de Ben & Jerry's y conversaron sobre bobadas que les venía a la mente. En cierto momento, Edward estaba con la boca embarrada de helado de chocolate belga y Bella tuvo que controlarse para no limpiarlo con un beso. Sabía muy bien que no eran una pareja y eso le incomodaba un poco, pero infelizmente era lo que podían tener.

―A veces creo que no necesitamos hacer nada, ¿sabes? ―preguntó Bella retóricamente mientras caminaban de regreso al edificio de la morena―. Me gusta cuando salimos por ahí y nos quedamos balanceado las piernas, conversando de tonterías.

―Sí, es agradable ―concordó―. Eres diferente a las personas con las que he compartido.

―Espero que eso sea bueno.

―Claro que sí. Tienes una cosa que me recuerda inocencia, pero cuando abres la boca pareces estar lejos de eso. Creo que es tu rostro, aún parece de una niña.

―Nada de eso ―discordó Bella. No le gustaba que la viese como una niña. Tenía casi veintidós años, quería ser vista como una mujer.

―Lo pareces, baby. ―Rió―. Pero muchas veces sabes expresar tu opinión como una mujer, cosa que sé eres. Nuestras charlas me hacen bien, así como tu compañía.

Aquello pareció satisfacer a la morena y continuaron callados, tomando su helado hasta que llegaron al edificio de Bella. Se iban a despedir, pues la morena tenía que arreglarse para ir al trabajo, pero sabían que, en mitad de la calle, no era posible hacer eso de la manera que querían. Fueron entonces al elevador del edificio de Bella y fue solamente tiempo para que Edward apretara el botón del decimoquinto piso y ellos ya estaban besándose.

A veces, Bella sentía como si fuese a enfermarse. Era un frio en el estómago, una ansiedad. Sus besos solo faltaban sofocarla, era su momento favorito. En esos minutos, mientras los labios de él aún estaban sobre los de la chica, él era suyo y de nadie más.

Edward nunca estuvo tan confundido. A cada beso quedaba sin saber bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Intentaba dejar todo de lado y solo aprovechar el momento, pero sentía que esa situación solo empeoraría con el tiempo, pero era incapaz de parar. Era demasiado bueno.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Bella salió y Edward continuó dentro, apretando el botón para regresar al piso inferior.

―¿Nos vemos el fin de semana? ―preguntó Bella.

―No sé si podré ―dijo, deteniendo la puerta que intentaba cerrarse.

―Ok… ―dijo cabizbaja―. Voy a intentar estudiar para los exámenes… quizá sea mejor.

―Intento huir y te rapto por algunas horas. Juro que lo voy a intentar, baby ―prometió, acercándose a Bella y dándole un beso en su mejilla―. Nos hablamos. ¡Que te vaya bien en el trabajo!

―Gracias.

Las cosas en el trabajo andaban en el mismo ritmo de siempre. Bella apenas recibía un piropo les respondía con un _vete a la mierda_. Patrick molestaba a la chica casi siempre, pero ella continuaba pensando en las propinas que recibiría y eso le impedía cometer el error de renunciar, por más que ciertos días era solamente eso lo que quería hacer.

Cuando conseguía tiempo entre un servicio y otro, conversaba con Alice. Hoy, la pequeña parecía más animada de lo normal y, aunque tuviese profundas marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos, estaba extremadamente agitada y mandando sonrisas para todos los del pub irlandés.

―¿Qué pasó para que estés saltando más que canguro? ―preguntó Bella a su amiga.

―Nada demás ―dijo, con aire de misterio. Bella sabía muy bien que la mujer frente a ella no aguantaría mucho tiempo y pronto revelaría el motivo de su animosidad―. Ok, mentira. Conocí a un tipo.

―Siempre conoces a tipos, Alice.

―Pero este es diferente ―admitió―. El mejor beso de mi vida. La mejor plática de mi vida. Mejor todo. Vamos a salir una vez más el fin de semana.

―Qué bueno que encontraste a alguien genial ―dijo, feliz por su amiga. Si al menos las cosas fuesen así de fáciles para ella.

―Aham. Ya sé hasta con qué ropa iré. Quiero decir, eso si mi dieta de leche funciona, porque el pantalón que quiero está un poco justo.

―¿Dieta de leche?

―Sí. La vi en internet, tengo que perder dos kilos esta semana para entrar en ese pantalón.

―Qué tontería. ―Rió Bella―. Ve con cualquier pantalón, no necesitas ponerte algo que no te queda bien. Apuesto que al chico ni siquiera le va a importar.

―Pero a mí me importa. ¡Tengo que estar linda, Bella! ―exclamó―. Además, puedo preguntarle si él tiene un amigo y podemos salir todos juntos, ¿qué crees?

―No, gracias. Dulce ilusión el creer que ibas a parar de intentar meterme con alguien ―se burló.

―Epa, por lo que veo las cosas con ese chico de la facultad, el que me dijiste que te gustaba, no está funcionando. Nada mejor que hacer el intento, ¿eh? ―preguntó, pero vio que Bella desvió la mirada en el mismo momento y se quedó callada. Algo había ahí―. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

―Nada.

―Bella...

―Nos estamos... besando.

―¿Qué? ―Alice prácticamente grito y varias personas que estaban en el pub la miraron, incluso Patrick, que no estaba ni un poco feliz con el chisme que las dos meseras estaban intercambiando―. Me tienes que contar bien eso.

―No es momento. Patrick no está mirando feo.

―Es ahora. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo así que besándose? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

―Porque es complicado. Él no quiere… compromiso. Es algo que no va a terminar en nada.

―¿Pero quién sabe y se enamora de ti?

―¿Y en qué terminaría eso, Alice? Ni siquiera debí haber comenzado a acercarme a él, sabiendo que no va a terminar en nada, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo quería y fue increíble.

―No pierdas la esperanza, carajo. Puede cambiar de idea, querer salir.

―Es más complicado que eso.

―¿Cómo así?

―Es complicado. Sé que estoy engañándome y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas. Hay un pedacito muy pequeño en mí que aún tiene esperanza que eso va a funcionar, pero estoy preparándome para irme de bruces al final de todo.

―¿No sería más inteligente que te distanciaras? ―preguntó Alice, preocupada por su amiga. No quería que la chica saliera herida.

―Sí. Sería la cosa más inteligente que haría en mi vida, pero nunca viví esto. Nunca he sentido estas cosas que estoy sintiendo, nunca desee tanto a alguien y ningún chico me interesó tanto como él. Creo que voy a aprovechar mientras las cosas aún funcionen.

―Bien, espero que no salgas lastimada. No te quiero ver así, principalmente ahora cuando finalmente te permites mantener una relación con un hombre.

―La esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿no es así?

―Sí. ¿Qué tal si salimos Jasper, tú, yo y tu hombre misterioso?

―Claro que no ―dijo Bella al instante.

―Mierda. Sabía que dirías eso.

―¿Por qué lo preguntaste entonces?

―Como lo dijiste, también creo que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

La charla estaba buena, pero Patrick comenzó a acercarse a las chicas y esa fue una señal de que debían regresar a trabajar antes de escuchar más regaños. Bella sabía que Alice solo necesitaba mover las pestañas y todo estaría bien; pero ella, infelizmente, no tenía la misma suerte a la hora de lidiar con su jefe.

Así como el trabajo, el resto de la semana pasó rápido. Bella, todos los días después de clases, se empeñaba en reunirse con Tyler para repasar todas las materias de las que tenían exámenes. Su distracción siempre era charlar con Edward por teléfono. Pasó también a caminar sola por el Central Park durante treinta minutos, era algo que la calmaba y hacía que no se sintiese tan dependiente de Edward para salir de casa.

El chico de ojos verdes no tuvo la misma idea que la morena sobre pasar la semana. Para él, cada día era lento y no veía el momento de que llegara el sábado y poder inventar una excusa para Lauren, para así poder salir con Bella. No recordaba, en toda su vida, haberse sentido tan ansioso por salir con ninguna otra mujer. Eso lo dejaba bastante preocupado, pero prefería no pensar en eso, por ahora.

Cuando el sábado llegó, Edward decidió que la mejor cosa que podía decirle a su prometida era la verdad ―o parte de ella―.

―Lauren, me voy a cine en un rato, ¿bien? ―informó.

―¿Hoy, Edward? Carajo, creí que íbamos a aprovechar el día que no tengo que trabajar.

―Pasamos juntos, el día entero solo voy a salir porque realmente quiero ver una película.

―¿Cuál? Creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo e ir contigo.

―Es un documental sobre el trabajo de esclavos ―mintió, pues sabía muy bien que la mujer no tendrían ningún interés en ver algo de ese tipo.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, me parece muy interesante. ¿Vamos?

―No, paso. Creo que me quedaré en casa, preparándome para cuando regreses ―le guiñó.

―Ok entonces. Voy a buscar mi billetera y más tarde regreso ―dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su prometida y saliendo de casa.

Edward y Bella se encontraron en el cine, él llegó primero y ella no tardó mucho en llegar. No tenían ninguna película particular en mente y terminaron optando por una que tenía más entradas disponibles, sin paciencia para enfrentarse a una sala repleta. La sorpresa fue grande cuando alguien la llamó, tocándole la espalda.

―¿Tyler? ―preguntó, estupefacta al ver a su amigo de la facultad también en el lugar.

―No tengo hermanos gemelos ―bromeó―. ¿También viniste a ver " _The Cabin in te Woods_ "?

―Sí.

―¿Quieres palomitas, baby? ―preguntó Edward, colocando la mano en la cintura de Bella.

―Puede ser.

―Ok, ya regreso. Ah, disculpa interrumpir, ¿se conocen? ―preguntó.

―Sí. Este es Tyler, estudia conmigo ―Bella los presentó, pero pensó que él si había escuchado la conversación entre ella y su amigo.

―Ah, sí, un placer. Edward ―dijo, extendiendo su mano―. Ya regreso.

―Ya vi que estás acompañada ―comentó Tyler con una risa.

―Sí…

―¿Es el chico del que me contaste? ―cuestionó.

―Uhum… ―dijo avergonzada. Sabía muy bien que Tyler se acordaría que era un tipo casi casado.

―Ok… sabía que había algún motivo para que andes tan feliz estos días ―dijo de manera despreocupada, lo que alivió mucho la vergüenza que Bella sentía.

―Pues sí.

―Espero que continúes así… contenta. Bien, también voy a intentar comprar palomitas y un paquete de M&M. Nos vemos el lunes, ¿ok?

―Claro. Adiós, Tyler.

Bella caminó hacia Edward y él le pasó la mano por la cintura más de una vez. La chica estaba tímida y miraba a su alrededor para ver si Tyler aún los miraba, pero parecía entretenido con el celular que estaba en sus manos.

Al entrar en la sala de cine, la pareja se sentó en una de las últimas filas. Quitaron el reposabrazos que los dividía para que pudiesen abrazarse, y eso pareció satisfacer a los dos. Miraron la película completa de esa manera, parando solamente algunas veces para intercambiar besos. Era tan fácil estar así, imaginar que ninguno de los dos estaba en esa sala.

Cuando salieron de la sesión, la realidad parecía aún no haber regresado. Dentro del taxi, se despidieron con más besos, y apenas Bella llegó a su apartamento, con una sonrisa en el rostro se acostó en la cama, sintiéndose feliz por la noche que tuvieron. Era tonto, pero nunca fue al cine para una cita y, ahora que lo había hecho, estaba en las nubes, sintiéndose como una adolescente.

Se quedó pensando entonces en si Edward sentiría lo mismo. Curiosa como solo ella era, agarró los binoculares que estaban al lado de la cama y apuntó hacia la ventana de enfrente, rogando para verlo también, acostado en la cama, pensando en el encuentro que tuvieron.

Solo fue capaz de verlo dándole un beso a Lauren y en seguida tiró los binoculares en el colchón, como si ese objeto quemara. Todo el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo se fue al carajo.

Sabía que era un hombre comprometido, no tenía por qué sorprenderse. No tenía por qué tener esperanzas de que él se estaría sintiendo de la mima forma que ella. No poseía ni siquiera motivos para pensar que solo porque pasó una noche agradable con ella, trataría a la mujer con indiferencia, al fin de cuentas, tenían apenas una amistad con derechos, en la que intercambiaban besos; una tontería comparada al nivel de relación que mantenía con la rubia platinada. Bella no era estúpida, sabía muy bien eso.

Sin embargo, aun así, era difícil no sentirse un poco lastimada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… ¿qué tal? En mi opinión ha sido el mejor y peor capítulo de traducir. Mejor porque por fin estos dos avanzaron y en parte se dijeron lo que sentían pero… fue difícil porque Bella está entregando todo, a sabiendas que va a salir herida. Y él demuestra una vez más que no quiere dejar lo que tiene por estar con Bella, aunque es una decisión difícil es muy egoísta de su parte. Están jugando con fuego y el que juega con fuego…**

 **Espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews hermosos :D me hace muy feliz leerlas.**

 **Pregunta de la autora:** **si pudiesen estar en el lugar de Bella, ¿entrarían en una relación de estas? Quiero decir, si el capítulo hubiese acabado en el momento en que Edward salió hacia el apartamento después del beso, ustedes, como Bella, ¿Qué habrían hecho?**

 **Con respecto a la pregunta anterior es muy sencilla: dormir jajaja es lo más rico, saber que afuera hace frío y tú estás calentita entre las cobijas. Además el caer de las gotas arrulla :') y lamentablemente no tengo ningún recuerdo interesante de un día de lluvia u.u espero algún día tenerlo :D**

 **Invitación cordial a unirse a mi grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil de FF.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La semana de exámenes de Bella terminó en el mejor momento posible. Se sentía confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando con Edward y el tiempo que llevaban separados por culpa de los estudios; fue necesario para que pudiese reflexionar sobre si quería continuar saliendo con una persona comprometida o alejarse de una vez.

―Ahora solo tenemos un trabajo que entregar la semana que viene ―dijo Tyler, mientras caminaban por el campus.

―Aham, tendremos nuestras vidas de regreso ―bromeó ella.

―Pues sí. ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu amigo?

―Todo bien, creo. No nos vemos desde el día del cine porque estaba ocupada estudiando y trabajando hasta tarde, pero nos hemos hablado de vez en cuanto durante algunos minutos por teléfono, cosas así ―continuó―. Espero que no estés pensando mal de mí desde ese día.

―¿Cómo así?

―Te conté que es un tipo comprometido. Ese no es mi estilo. La verdad no estamos juntos, solo mantenemos una amistad con derechos ―confesó incómoda.

―Está bien, Bella. No te voy a juzgar, no necesitas justificarte ―aseguró.

―Lo sé. Es que… no sé, creo que necesito a alguien para conversar sobre eso. Alice me va a estar colmando la paciencia y no sabe algunos detalles. Edward… es difícil, no hay manera de que hable con él sobre esto. Sobre él.

―Está bien ―dijo, sentándose en un banquito que estaba cerca a los dos―. Estoy escuchando.

―Comenzamos siendo amigos, ¿recuerdas que te dije que cometí la burrada de besarlo y tal? Entonces, hace dos semanas él me besó. Fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y me dejé porque quería. Tenía ganas de salir con él, Edward me interesa de una manera que nadie más me ha interesado. Me siento atraída físicamente por él, y cuando conversamos sobre la vida o cualquier asunto bobo, me siento feliz ―reveló, sin mirar mucho al rostro del chico frente a ella, pues se sentía avergonzada con toda la situación en la que se había metido y, principalmente, porque no le gustaba exponerse así para nadie. Ese asunto la dejaba bastante vulnerable.

―¿Y no tiene la intención de dejar a la mujer con la que está? Porque si está traicionándola, alguna cosa debe estar mal con la relación de los dos.

―Creo que no la ama. No sé ni siquiera si un día la amó. No sé si piensa en dejar a la mujer, pero creo que no. Edward es un amor como amigo y creo que lo que realmente siente por mí es amistad.

―Si solo fuese eso no se hubiesen enredado.

―Pero cuando me besó dijo que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo sería besarme. Que necesitaba saber cuál era la sensación. Fue eso.

―Si solo fuese eso, habría parado ahí, ¿no crees? ―indagó.

―No sé. Estoy confundida. De cualquier manera, no puedo esperar que él cambie todo lo que tiene para estar conmigo. No sé lo que siente además de amistad, si es que siente algo de eso. Estoy completamente confundida.

―¿Vale la pena, Izzy? ―cuestionó―. Quiero decir, ¿crees que al final de todo, valdrá la pena arriesgarse?

―No sé. ―Rió, sin un poco de humor―. Si supiese lo que pasará al final de todo, sería mucho más fácil tomar una decisión, hacerme a una idea. Quisiera estar con él sin tener sentimientos de por medio, sería todo más simple.

―¿Estás enamorada de él? ―preguntó Tyler.

―No sé. Me gusta y eso ya es bastante peligroso, no sé si lo amo, pero es adorable. Si continuamos así… va a ser demasiado fácil amarlo.

―Es complicado.

―¿Y no lo sé? ―Rió. Iba a volver a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de su celular.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó Tyler.

―Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Sonreíste por primera vez hoy.

―Mierda. Estoy jodida, ¿verdad? ―preguntó retóricamente.

―¿No vas a atender?

―No lo sé. Va a querer verme.

―¿Y no quieres verlo?

―Quiero, pero…

―No sé lo que puedo decirte para ayudar, Izzy, pero si quieres… adelante. Después el tipo se va a casar y vas a quedar con la duda de si podría haber funcionado, si podría haber dejado todo y a su prometida para estar contigo. Qué tal y se enamoran, ¿quién sabe? Todo es demasiado incierto.

―Sí… no sé si el hecho que la vida sea tan incierta es bueno o malo ―dijo, apretando el botón para atender el celular―. Hola, Edward. Lo sé, también te extraño. Puede ser. Sé dónde es. Ok, salgo de la facultad dentro de poco y te veo allá. Besos.

―Creo que ya tomaste una decisión, ¿verdad?

―Aparentemente sí. No sé ni por qué lo pensé tanto esta semana. Creo que la decisión fue tomada el día en que me senté para conversar por primera vez con él, en un día al regresar del trabajo ―confesó.

Edward no se paró a pensar ni un momento en dónde ese acercamiento físico con Bella iba a parar. No quería tener que preocuparse con eso ahora. Por ahora, aprovecharía el contacto que tenía con la chica mientras era algo permitido para los dos.

Se encontraron en frente del restaurante italiano y, cuando se abrazaron, sintieron ganas de besarse, y casi lo hacen, pero se apartaron rápidamente y miraron a su alrededor, como si estuviesen buscando a alguna persona conocida que podría verlos.

―Bonito vestido ―dijo, señalando la ropa de Bella.

―¿Es alguna manera que estás usando para esconder otra cosa o algo del tipo? ―preguntó.

―No. ―Rió―. Solo lo encuentro bonito.

―Ah, sí, es que nunca comentas sobre la ropa que uso. Lo que es una buena señal, creo. Si comentaras sobre cada modelito mío, lo encontraría un poco gay de tu parte.

―Digamos que lo que llama mi atención no es tu vestido en sí, más bien cómo hace ver a tu cuerpo.

―Edward… ―dijo, en un tono de reprobación, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

―Disculpa.

―Vamos a cambiar de tema. ¿Qué vine hacer aquí hoy además de tener tu increíble presencia?

―Nada. ―Rió―. Creí que podríamos salir por ahí a conversar. ¿Ya almorzaste?

―Sí, comí en la universidad. ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa por no haber contestado anoche, el examen que hice hoy en la mañana exigió toda mi atención. Tuve hasta que implorarle a Patrick para que me dejara salir temprano.

―Está bien, estaba contando con la posibilidad de vernos hoy. Lauren está trabajando, temprano fui con ella a la empresa.

―¿Y te dejó escapar así de fácil? ―bromeó.

―Está demasiado preocupada con las cosas que están pasando allá. En fin, no estamos aquí para hablar de Lauren. ¿Ya te dieron el resultado de algún examen? ―preguntó―. ¿Ya se acabó la pesadilla? ¿Ahora puedes ser mía?

Bella casi responde que para ser de él era mucho más sencillo. La cuestión era si algún día él permitiría ser de ella.

―Sí, ya terminó la pesadilla. Solo un trabajo más que debo acabar con Tyler el lunes y después estoy libre para pasar mis vacaciones como bien me plazca.

―Espero estar incluido en tus planes ―bromeó, pinchando la cintura de la chica.

―Nadie te consiente como yo, ¿verdad? ―reclamó, sintiéndose confiada. Le gustaba cuando Edward daba algún indicio de que apreciaba la compañía de ella. Era un elogio implícito para ella, era lo mejor que podía tener.

―Por supuesto. Y también extraño demasiado besarte.

―Te voy a golpear.

―¿Por qué? ―Se carcajeo cuando vio la cara enfadada de Bella.

―Porque parece que te gusta torturarme.

―¿Y? Acordamos que seríamos solo amigos que se besan. Además de eso, extraño besarte ―dijo, apuntando a los dos.

―Acordamos no besarnos en público.

―Lo sé. No dije que nos besáramos en medio de la calle… solo dije que extrañaba besarte.

―Ok. También lo extraño ―dijo y ambos quedaron en silencio, caminando por la 6ta avenida.

―Bonito clima, ¿verdad? ―dijo Edward y Bella se carcajeó.

Los dos caminaron un poco más, solo intercambiando sonrisas y a veces Bella hacía muecas hacia el hombre a su lado, lo que dejaba a Edward balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando que solo podría estar loca, pero a la morena poco le importaba. El tipo de felicidad que sentía, solo aparecía cuando él estaba a su lado.

―¿Entremos a esa librería? Siempre compro libros ahí.

―Ok.

Al entrar al local, Bella haló a Edward de la mano y caminaron ―aparentemente―, hasta la sección de preferencia de la morena.

―¿Desde cuándo te interesa el esoterismo? ―preguntó cuándo estaban detrás de varios estantes de libros esotéricos.

―Desde nunca ―dijo, acercándose a él―. Solo creí que aquí nadie nos vería y te podría besar en paz.

―Ah, ya… ―dijo con la boca medio abierta. Edward estaba estupefacto, jamás esperaba algo así de Bella.

―Y siempre quise hacer cosas como esas que la gente hace en las películas ―admitió.

Edward iba a rebatir lo que la chica dijo, pero ella se puso en punta de pies y juntó sus labios a los de él. A partir de ahí no tuvo más cosas que decir. Él tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, y Bella lo agarraba del cuello. _Cómo les hacía falta eso._ Era un contacto simple, cosa que cualquier parejita lo hacía, pero ellos no eran cualquier pareja. Al menos, si lo eran, no lo admitían. Ellos se compenetraban, era claro; si alguien pasara a su lado en ese momento, hasta se detendría y diría que era un beso de enamorados.

―Estoy sin aire ―dijo Bella, respirando profundo después de despegar sus bocas.

―Respiramos después ―dijo, inclinando la cabeza y besándola. Mordisqueó el labio inferior de la morena y en seguida dejó que su lengua entrara en la boca de la chica, sintiendo su sabor. Él, sin ningún problema, podría pasar el resto del día así.

Lo que Edward sentía al besar a la chica lo asustaba. Parecía demasiado, parecía que iba a sofocarlo, que solo conseguiría parar cuando sus labios quedaran demasiado adoloridos para besarla. Bella no pensaba muy lejos de eso.

―Pronto, vamos a quedarnos así para siempre ―dijo él, dándole un piquito en los labios y en seguida bajando su boca para dejar un beso en el cuello de la morena. Bella sentía que los vellos de sus brazos se estremecían. Esa era un lugar de verdad sensible.

Bien que se quería quedar así para siempre. Era fácil y delicioso.

―No me incomodaría ―admitió, pasando la mano por las hebras del cabello de él―. Tus ojos son tan verdes.

―Los saqué de mi mamá ―contó, robándole un beso más.

―Rose tiene los ojos azules ―dijo, sin quitar los ojos de él. Sus manos hacían caricias, tan agradables que Edward inclinó un poco la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo a la morena.

―Por culpa de mi papá. Rose es igual a papá, pero es fácil ver algunos rasgos de mamá en ella, como los labios, que son iguales a los míos. Recuerdo mucho a mamá.

―¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ―preguntó, sintiendo la mano de él en su espalda, bajo la camisa. Sus dedos hacían movimientos circulares que dejaban a Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Carlisle y Esmeralda, o Esme, como prefiere ser llamada ―contó mientras sentía la cálida piel de la morena en sus yemas.

―¿Ella es extranjera? ―preguntó.

―Sí. Es venezolana. Vino cuando era muy joven, con mis abuelos que eran ilegales. Mamá vivió en Bronx su vida entera, creo que es por eso que no quiere salir de allá ―relató, bajando la cabeza y dándole un beso suave a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

―¿Tu cabello es por causa de ella?

―No, mi mamá tiene el cabello castaño. Mi cabello recuerda al de mi bisabuela paterna, pero creo que fue una mezcla en medio del camino. ―Rió.

―Es hermoso. Poco común, al contrario del mío.

―Tu cabello es hermoso. Es diferente.

―Es ondulado ―reclamó.

―Es hermoso, puedes estar segura.

―Lo saqué de mi padre ―contó, pasando un dedo por las cejas de Edward, intentando arreglar los pelitos rebeldes, pero era en vano.

―¿Extrañas tu casa? ―preguntó, quitando una mano que estaba bajo la blusa de ella y ahora pasando los dedos por los largos cabellos castaños de la chica.

―A veces mucho ―confesó, pasando la nariz por el cuello del hombre y sintiendo el aroma de su perfume―. Siempre estuve pegada a mi papá y a mi mamá. Pasaba buen tiempo es su casa, a veces extraño la comida casera de mamá, ya que infelizmente no cocino como ella. Extraño jugar videojuegos con mi papá o estar acostada en frente del televisor con un bote de palomitas, viendo la película que estaban pasando en ese momento, sea buena o mala. No necesitaba de mucho para divertirme, ¿sabes? Aquí todo es mucho más agitado, parece que tienes que vivir a cien kilómetros por hora para sentir que estás aprovechando tu tiempo.

―Sí, aquí definitivamente las cosas tienen un ritmo acelerado.

―Intento igualarme o sería tragada por la ciudad. ―Rió―. Mi mamá me advirtió eso.

―¿Hablan mucho?

―Ahora es un poco más difícil, pero intento hablar con ellos por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas, mi familia se preocupa mucho por mí estando lejos. ¿Los tuyos quedaron así cuando saliste de Bronx?

―Creo que un poco. Mi papá no es mucho de hablar de cosas sentimentales y esas cosas, aunque se angustió un poco cuando salí de casa. Por otra parte, doña Esmeralda… ―Rió.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Para mi madre fue como si me estuviese yendo a otro país. ―Se carcajeó, recordando―. El día que conozcas a mi mamá vas a ver que tiende a ser muy dramática. Llevo un tiempo que no la visito.

―Cuando cumplas con tu promesa de llevarme a Bronx, podemos pasar por ahí para que dejes de extrañarlos tanto ―sugirió.

―Sí, ese es el plan. ¿Por qué crees que dije que ibas a ver cómo era de dramática mi mamá? Cuando aparezca en su puerta, va a ser algo como: "abandonaste a tu familia", por un lado; "abandonaste a tu vieja madre", por otro. Y tiene 53 años, llena de energía; tiene la piel tan bonita que no le pones esa edad. Un drama que solo las mamás saben hacer.

―Ya estoy loca por conocer a la señora Esme ―dijo Bella, con una carcajada, pero paró apenas sintió la mano de Edward vagar un poco más en su espalda, logrando que se estremezca.

―Una Cullen más que va a caer en tus encantos, lo apuesto ―comentó, dándole un beso más a la morena, esta vez halando su labio inferior levemente con los dientes.

―Tenía miedo de verte, ¿sabes? ―confesó y enseguida se sintió tonta por tocar el asunto. Su dedo índice trazaba la boca de él. Jamás había besado labios tan voluptuosos, y no sabía si los besos de él eran los mejores por eso o porque simplemente la química de los dos era muy buena.

―¿Por qué, baby? ―inquirió curioso. La observaba atentamente, intentando buscar respuestas, incluso antes que ella abriera la boca.

―Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con nosotros.

―¿Cómo así?

―Tengo miedo, Edward. No es posible que no lo tengas. Quiero decir, quizá no sientas las mismas cosas que yo cuando nos besamos.

―Las siento.

―¿Y no te asusta?

―Procuro aprovechar en lugar de atormentar mi cabeza.

―No puedo evitarlo. Sé que somos solo amigos, pero…

―¿Qué?

―Déjalo ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si ese gesto fuese suficiente para que los dos olvidaran el asunto que estaban abordando.

―No, vamos a conversar. Dime.

―¿Y si un día no es suficiente para mí? Al final de toda esta historia, quien tiene todo para joderse soy yo ―dijo, de la manera más sincera que pudo.

―Podemos parar cuando quieras.

―¿Si lo puedo? Edward, si hubiese sido más racional, no me habría detenido jamás para charlar contigo, aceptado salir contigo, permitir besarte… tengo miedos, temores… solo por ahora ellos no me asustan lo suficiente como para huir de esto. Solo temo el día que llegue.

―Si es que llega.

―Va a llegar. ―Soltó una risa apagada―. Si las cosas continúan así, ese día va a llegar.

―Entonces, tal vez sea mejor que paremos.

―Quizá sí, pero mientras hablamos de eso, tú no quitas las manos de mí, ni yo de ti.

―Sí… ―Y ahora fue el turno de él de reírse sin humor―. Tal vez evitar eso sea solo una manera nuestra de querer evitar lo imposible.

―Cuanto más pienso en eso, más parece que voy a enloquecer ―confesó.

―Entonces, vamos a parar de pensar en eso. ¿No habíamos acordado que íbamos a vivir el momento? ¿Dejar que la marea nos lleve? Que sea así ―dijo, intercambiando miradas con ella.

―Es difícil parar de pensar en algo que se metió en tu mente y no quiere salir de ahí, pero lo voy a intentar ―habló, acercándose a su rostro―. Bésame. Cuando me besas logro olvidare de todo.

No era nada difícil para Edward hacer eso, y no tardó en satisfacer el pedido de la chica. Estaban tan concentrados en el momento que apenas escucharon a una chica que se aclaraba la garganta al lado de los dos.

―¿Con permiso? ―La tímida chica finalmente pudo obtener la atención de la pareja.

―Disculpa ―dijo Bella, distanciándose inmediatamente de Edward. Su corazón estaba disparado y se sentía profundamente avergonzada de haber sido interrumpida en un momento como esos.

―Está bien. Mi gerente solo quería avisarles que es posible verlos por la cámara de ahí ―informó, apuntando a la cámara que estaba en la pared, apuntando hacia ellos.

―Disculpa ―dijo Bella una vez más. Quería enterrarse en el primer hueco que encontrara.

―La verdad es que voy a llevar este libro de aquí ―dijo Edward, agarrando el primer libro que vio en el estante―. Muchas gracias por la atención y por la ayuda, ¿vale?

―Ok. Disculpe, pero él me mandó a decir eso ―justificó tímida. La chica debía tener unos 18 años y aparentaba estar tan avergonzada como Bella.

―Está bien. Ya vamos a la caja para pagar ―dispensó a la chica.

―Qué vergüenza, Dios mío. Siempre venía a comprar libros, nunca más pongo mis pies dentro de esta bella y barata librería. Compraré online por el resto de mi vida ―se lamentó la morena.

―¿Qué libro es ese? ―preguntó.

―No sé. Fue el primero que agarré ―dijo, girando la tapa para leer el nombre―. El sexo y los signos del zodiaco.

―¡Cambia ese libro, por el amor de Dios! ―dijo Bella, quitándoselo de la mano.

―No, voy a llevar éste. Si voy a llevar un libro esotérico, que por lo menos tenga alguna cosita de pornografía para entretenerme ―lo agarró de nuevo.

Edward pagó por el libro mientras Bella intentaba disimular mirando la sección de más vendidos, y los dos salieron del lugar, sin destino. Finalmente le encontraron humor a que la niña los haya interrumpido en mitad de la librería e intercambiaron risas. Se distraían hablando de los asuntos polémicos de la semana y solo pararon cuando Bella vio algo que llamó su atención, más que el hecho de que un famoso actor Hollywoodense saliera del armario.

―¡Mira que conejillo de indias más lindo! ―comentó, mirando dos mascotas que estaban en venta en un pet shop.

―Sí, es muy bonito ―concordó.

―¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? ―preguntó un vendedor del pet shop.

―La verdad solo estaba mirando. Es muy bonito. ―Bella apuntó hacia el animal.

―Lo cierto es que esa que está toda manchadita es una niña. Son adorables ―contó mientras sacaba a la mascota del lugar en el que estaba.

―¡Dios mío, qué cosa más linda! ― dijo la morena, pasando el dedo por el pelito de animal.

―Lo vendemos por un precio en descuento. Es un animal genial para mascota, no es tan dependiente como un perro, en el caso que seas una persona ocupada, pero es astuto y un compañero genial. Además adorable ―intentó convencer al cliente.

―No sé ―dijo Bella, mirando a Edward. El chico se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviese una opinión sobre el asunto―. Mi apartamento es tan pequeño.

―Boberías, ellos se adaptan a cualquier ambiente. Es solo tener una casita para ella, más o menos de esa dimensión, tenemos algunas un poco más pequeñas y más grandes allá dentro que puedes escoger. Ellos se alimentan como conejos, hierba, verduras y frutas. Mi único consejo sería que además de llevar a esta pequeña llevases al macho. Ellos no se sienten bien solos.

―Nunca tuve una mascota… ―dijo Bella a Edward.

―¿Los quieres, Baby? Parecen no dar mucho trabajo, pero son animales y siempre exigen atención.

―Lo sé… ―dijo, aún un poco dudosa―. Pero son adorables. Y ella es demasiado linda. Él también es tierno.

―¿Quieren entrar en la tienda? ―preguntó el vendedor.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta, ya estaba tomando a los animalitos y los accesorios que llevaría a casa. Edward quería reír de la cara de felicidad de la morena mientras estaban en el taxi, yendo al edificio en el que ella vivía.

―El chico dijo que tengo que dejarlos en un lugar donde reciban luz, ¿verdad? Creo que es mejor cerca del sofá ―habló y Edward llevó la casita de los animales al lugar que Bella indicó. En seguida colocó a los pequeñitos en su nuevo territorio―. Dios, solo yo para inventar colocar una cosa más en mi humilde residencia.

―Creo que aquí están bien. No están ocupando tanto lugar.

―Sí ―dijo, agachándose para observar a los animales. Estaba encantada―. Deja que llene sus platitos con agua y colocarles comida. Parecen asustados.

―Normal… nuevo ambiente, deben estar intentando adaptarse. ¿Qué nombre les vas a dar? ―preguntó a Bella, sentándose en el suelo y tocando a uno de los conejillos.

―No he pensado aún en eso. ―Regresó con el alimento y agua para los animalitos―. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

―No sé. Podrías clocarle mi nombre al macho, en mi honor: Edward. O Anthony, mi segundo nombre ―sugirió.

―Ok. Anthony y Marie ―decidió, sentándose entre las piernas del chico.

―¿Marie?

―Sí. Mi segundo nombre.

Anthony y Marie parecían tener por completo la atención de la pareja, y solo se acordaron que el mundo de afuera existía cuando Alce llamó a Bella para preguntar dónde estaba su amiga, ya que debía haber llegado al trabajo hace diez minutos. Se despidieron en el elevador con un apresurado beso, mientras Bella se iba al pub y Edward al edificio de enfrente.

―¿Cuál es la disculpa de hoy, Isabella? ―Patrick cuestionó a la morena apenas colocó los pies en el bar irlandés.

―Ninguna. Me retardé, no fue a propósito ―justificó.

―Intento ser bueno contigo, ¿te di permiso antes y así me lo pagas?

―¿Qué quieres que diga, Patrick? No estoy acostumbrada a trabajar el viernes, por eso mi despertador no sonó y me distraje con algo personal. Esto no se va a repetir, sabes que son raras las veces que me retardo. Si quieres, mañana puedo intentar llegar más temprano ―rebatió sin paciencia, sabía que estaba mal llegar tarde al trabajo, pero no era una niña de diez años a la que debían llamar la atención de esa manera.

―Está bien que compenses el tiempo perdido del trabajo de hoy.

Bella lo ignoró y se fue directo al baño para cambiar su camisa por la verde con el apellido del infeliz del dueño. Cuando salió, Alice la esperaba en la puerta.

―¿Qué pasó esta vez? ―preguntó la amiga―. ¿Patrick te dio un sermón?

―¿Qué crees? Obvio, no pierde oportunidad. ―Bufó―. No me di cuenta de la hora. Compré dos conejillos de indias y me quedé jugando con ellos. Cuando vi la hora ya se había pasado y me estabas llamando.

―¡Ay, quiero ir a tu casa para verlos! ¡Deben ser hermosos!

―¡Sí, lo son! Anthony y Marie.

―¿Marie como tú? ―preguntó.

―Sí.

―¿Y Anthony? ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja, como si el tono de su voz fuese suficiente para que Bella sepa que estaba sospechando de alguna cosa.

―Me gusta Anthony.

―¿Te gusta Anthony o te _gusta_ Anthony?

―¡Detén las payasadas, Alice! Vamos a trabajar que es lo mejor que hacemos.

―¡Escondes algo, lo sé!

―¡Shiu! Quédate quieta. Hoy esta porquería de bar está lleno, ¿eh? Esa gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que colmarme la paciencia, ¿no? ―comentó Bella, observando la cantidad de personas que ya llenaban el lugar.

―Piénsalo por el lado positivo que son las propinas.

―Sí… lo veo por ese lado.

―Hey… sea lo que sea que no quieres contar, espero que estés feliz, ¿vale? ―dijo Alice, antes de que su amiga se alejara para atender a un chico que estaba alzando el brazo, intentando llamar la atención de la mesera.

―Gracias, Alice.

―Y solo porque no puedo aguantarme y creo que somos personas completamente opuestas, necesito contarte una cosa ―dijo animada, mientras batía las palmas.

―¿Qué pasó? Dios mío, si sigues aplaudiendo y balanceando la cabeza de esa manera, voy a conseguir una pelota y jugar contigo, pareces una foca.

―Esta tarde, Jasper me pidió ser su novia ―contó, con una sonrisa que haría sentir envidia al Guasón.

―¿De verdad?

―¡Sí! Me contó que quería pedirme salir desde nuestro segundo encuentro, pero solo hoy tuvo coraje de hacerlo. Fue por causa de los jeans, estoy segura. Nada sale mal cuando uso ese jeans. Mi dieta valió la pena ―dijo alegre.

―Que bobería, apuesto que fue porque descubrió que por dentro de una persona pequeñita y eufórica existe una dulce mujer.

―Creo que es muy bueno que sean amigas, pero tenemos clientes que necesitan ser atendidos ―dijo Patrick, acercándose a las dos ―Alice, aprovecha ese ánimo y sé extra simpática con los clientes de hoy.

―Claro ―habló la chica, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y tomando un talonario para anotar los pedidos.

―Jesús, estás hiperactiva hoy, ¿no? Para que te riña a ti es porque de verdad es serio ―Bella comentó con su amiga después que el jefe se alejó.

―Ni me digas ―bufó, alejándose de la morena y partiendo para atender una mesa.

El día de trabajo fue difícil. Cuando el bar se llenaba de esa manera Bella siempre tenía que desdoblarse para atender a todos. Al fin terminó valiendo la pena cuando contó todo el dinero que recibió. Salió sin hacerle mucho caso a su jefe, y su amiga le dio un aventón. Alice estuvo todo el camino hablando sobre el nuevo novio y cómo ya estaba sintiéndose enamorada de él.

Bella estaba feliz de ver a la chica así, y hasta se animó a decirle que también estaba pasando por una situación parecida. Excepto que no sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward y que no era el novio de ella, sino el prometido de otra mujer. Cuando todos esos pensamientos vinieron a la cabeza de la chica, encontró que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada y guardar ese pequeño secreto de su amiga.

―Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, ¿ok? ―dijo Bella, saliendo del carro.

―Mañana no. Pedí permiso. Voy a salir con Jasper.

―Ah, que mierda. Voy a tener que llegar más temprano y no vas a estar ahí.

―Disculpa, amiga.

―Está bien. ¡Chao!

Bella subió a su apartamento y se fue automáticamente hasta la casita de sus nuevas mascotas. Eran muy tiernos y estaban quietitos en un lado, probablemente no querían ser molestados. Llenó una vez más el platito de los animales con agua y se fue al baño. Al regresar se acostó en la cama, cansada por el esfuerzo que había hecho en el trabajo, corriendo de un lado a otro para atender a todos los pedidos. Entretanto, el cansancio no era suficiente como para no dejarla espiar al edificio de enfrente.

Edward estaba acostado en la cama, solamente en calzoncillos y mirando a su celular. No veía ni una señal de Lauren. Pensó en que quizá el chico estuviese esperando una llamada de su prometida, pero dio un gritito cuando oyó el sonido, haciéndose eco por el cuarto, indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

 **¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ~ Edward.**

 **Una mierda, pero obtuve buenas propinas.**

 **¿Y los conejillos? ~ Edward.**

 **Están bien. Creo que están descansando, cosa que debería estar haciendo.**

 **Disculpa estar interrumpiendo tu sueño. Creo que también debería hacer lo mismo e ir a dormir. ~ Edward.**

 **No hay problema, podemos hablar su quieres.**

 **Mejor no. Nos hablamos mañana, cuando estemos sin un poco de sueño. ~ Edward.**

 **Ok. Buenas noches, Edward. Valió la pena llegar demorada al trabajo para estar aquí en casa contigo.**

Esta vez tuvo que mirar por los binoculares en dirección al apartamento de él, para ver la reacción que él había tenido al leer el mensaje. Él mostró una sonrisa y digitó una respuesta. Bella estaba encantada, no quería quitar los ojos de él para leer lo que estaba escrito en el celular, pero aun así, terminó colocando los binoculares a un lado y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

 **Nuestro tiempo juntos siempre vale la pena para mí, baby. Buenas noches. ~ Edward.**

Ella aún tenía miedo de lo que el futuro reservaba, pero aquello ―en ese momento―, fue suficiente para que la morena durmiera con una sonrisa en el rostro y olvidara que su corazón estaba en juego.

* * *

 **Antes que todo, dejen que me ría jajajaja DIOS MIO SANTO, los famosos Anthony y Marie ya estuvieran en mi plato jajaja, en mi tierra, sólo en mi tierra, suroccidente de Colombia, los comemos :P acá los llamamos "cuy", y NO SON RATAS… son taaaan ricos, jajajaja… ok, muchas dirán QUE ASCO, y yo les digo: de lo que se pierden :P**

 **Bien, ¿qué tal? ¿Opiniones? Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos es un pago lindo :3 Me encantan sus reviews, gracias por ellos.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuál es el momento más incómodo de tu vida? (El que te acuerdes ahora)**

 **Nos leemos en quince días…**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Bella no podía contener la sonrisa que estaba estampada en su rostro al ver a Edward en la cocina de su apartamento. Él tenía la radio encendida en su estación favorita de _Classic_ Rock y organizaba los ingredientes que necesitaría para cocinar un _cheescake_ para la chica que estaba solo a unos metros de distancia.

―Anthony va a estar celoso ―comentó Edward, girándose y mirando a la morena que tenía al conejillo de indias en sus manos. La morena acariciaba al pequeño animalito y precia de verdad a gusto, recibiendo las atenciones de su dueña, emitiendo un sonido que divertía a la chica.

―Ya recibió mimos en la mañana ―habló―. Ahora es el turno de Marie. Está portándose tan bien, no está con miedo. Creo que ahora está confiando más en mí.

―Anthony apenas te vio y ya cayó en tus encantos. Aparentemente le diste el nombre correcto ―bromeó y Bella esta vez sonrió aún más.

―Ni parece que ya son dos semanas de que los trajimos. El chico de la tienda estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que ellos se adaptan con facilidad ―dijo, levantándose y yendo hasta Edward―. Y creo que Marie también cayó en tus encantos rápidamente. Siempre te queda mirando cuando entras a casa.

―¿Verdad? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro y aprovechando para pasar su dedo índice por la cabecita del animal―. ¿O estamos usando metáforas idiotas solo porque los conejillos tienen nuestros mismos nombres?

―También. ―Se carcajeó y en seguida se puso de puntas de pies para darle un beso a Edward―. Estoy prácticamente en las nubes cuando entras por esa puerta.

Edward quería decirle que también se sentía así, que estar con ella siempre era la mejor parte de su semana y, si fuera sincero consigo mismo, era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en los últimos tiempos; pero tenía miedo de lo que ese hecho podría significar para la chica. Cuando tenía que exponer algún tipo de sentimiento, Edward siempre se echaba para atrás. Sin saber qué decir, simplemente besó a la chica y, de momento, eso pareció ser un buen alivio para ambos.

Los besos y las caricias que estaban intercambiando tampoco ayudaban ni un poco a la situación confusa en la que él se había metido. Eran noches enteras las que el chico de cabello cobre gastaba pensando en el rumbo loco en el que su vida estaba, y cuando más pensaba en lo que podría hacer, más se sentía sin dirección. Sabía que simplemente no podía abandonar a Lauren y la relación que habían construido hace casi cinco años, pero también se sentía mal por estar enredado con Bella y por darse cuenta, día a día, que lo que sentía por la morena no era algo pasajero. Eso le asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

Bella estaba intentando aprovechar los buenos momentos que los dos tenía para estar juntos. A veces andaba un poco cabizbaja, principalmente cuando Alice le hablaba sin parar de cómo su noviazgo con Jasper estaba yendo de bien, pero era algo que siempre pasaba cuando Edward estaba a su lado. Él era la causa de la felicidad y del desespero de la morena, ella nunca había sentido cosas de ese tipo.

―Si estás tan cerca de mí es capaz que no acabo ese cheesecake ―dijo mientras se lavaba las manos―. Prefiero mil veces estar sentado en esa cama, llenándote de besos que cocinando, y mira que amo cocinar.

―Ok, regresaré a la cama. ―Rió―. Y voy a poner a Marie de regreso en su casa porque Anthony parece estar celoso.

―¿No te dije? Conozco a mi hijo.

―¿Tu hijo?

―Los compramos juntos. ―Se encogió de hombros, sin girarse para que Bella pudiera ver su expresión―. Y tiene mi nombre.

―Ok… ―decidió concordar con buen humor―. ¿Nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí en casa?

―Eres quien decide. No me importa.

―Lo que sea. Pensé que quizá podríamos hacer alguna cosa que está en mi lista.

―¿Tipo qué?

―No lo sé. Eres quien estaba encargado de ayudarme con esa parte.

―Lo sé, tengo planeado algo para hacer esta semana ―contó.

―¿Qué?

―Sorpresa.

―¡No vale! ―exclamó, fingiendo estar enojada―. Adoras intentar sorprenderme.

―Es más chévere cuando no sabemos lo que está por venir ―provocó―. Y hoy estás realizando una cosa que nunca hiciste. Nunca tuviste la gran oportunidad de comer un cheesecake preparado por Edward Cullen.

―Gran cosa… ―murmuró.

―¡Mira la ofensa! Estoy aquí cocinando para ti, con la mayor voluntad, y es así como me tratas…

―Disculpa. Lo dije en broma.

―Está bien, puedes quedarte ahí, creyendo que no es nada de importancia, pero te garantizo que vas a comer un pedazo y después vas a pedir que te lo haga siempre. Y ahí voy a ser malvado y te voy a decir que no te lo hago nunca más ―dijo serio, pero estaba solo burlándose con las expresiones de la morena.

―¡Argh, para de ser malo! No permites que vaya contigo ―habló, desparramada en la cama―. Termina con eso pronto.

―¡Y todavía exiges que cocine rápido! Mira el abuso, doña Isabella. Eso no estaba en nuestro acuerdo de amistad.

―Tantas cosas que no estaban en nuestro acuerdo… ―dijo y, esta vez, Edward no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás.

―¿Eso es bueno o malo? ―preguntó.

―¿Ahora? ¿En este exacto momento? Maravilloso. Increíble. ―Sonrió.

―Bien. ―Sonrió de vuelta y continuó cocinando―. Que permanezca así.

Bella quería decir que estaba en las manos de él, pero decidió quedarse callada esta vez. Sus ojos seguían a Edward de un lado para otro en la cocina y, sin darse cuenta, terminó durmiéndose.

La morena sintió que la cama se movía y abrió lentamente los ojos. Edward estaba acostado al lado de ella y, apenas pudo acomodarse, colocó los brazos alrededor de la chica. Ella aún estaba un poco soñolienta, pero le dio un leve beso en los labios.

―¿Demoré tanto que te dormiste? ―bromeó.

―Tomé una siesta sin darme cuenta. Disculpa.

―Está bien, no quería despertarte. Puedes volver a dormir si quieres.

―No. ¿Ya está mi cheesecake?

―Tienes que dejar que se enfríe, baby. No está para comerlo ahora.

―Mierda ―dijo, haciendo un puchero. Edward solo rió.

―Eres tan linda, Bella ―habló, pasando la mano por el rostro de la morena.

―¿Esa es una manera de intentar consolarme porque no voy a comer el cheesecake ahora?

―No, solo quise comentarlo ―dijo, pasando el índice por el labio inferior de la chica.

―Gracias. Quisiera que no fueses tan adorable ―confesó―. Es difícil evitar todo lo que siento cuando actúas así.

―No sé qué decir ―admitió―. Todo lo que estamos viviendo es difícil para mí también. A veces quisiera que no hubiesen pasado muchas cosas.

―Lo sé ―concordó. Bella estaba feliz de ver que él estaba confesando un poco de lo que pasaba por su mente, no era algo que pasara todos los días, en medio de la amistad _colorida_ que llevaban―. ¿Preferirías que no existiera en tu vida?

―A veces sí ―reveló a la morena y ella se sintió un poco herida. Por más que todo fuese complicado, ella jamás se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Edward―. Pero solamente porque mi vida sería fácil, como fue en los últimos cinco años. Ahora que estás aquí, que tenemos esto… no quiero estar sin ti ―dijo, llevando sus labios hasta los de Bella.

―Hay días en los que voy a dormir y me pregunto qué mierda estoy haciendo… ―contó Bella―. Pero por algunos minutitos me acuerdo de alguna cosa que dijiste o hiciste…

―¿Y entonces?

―Es ahí cuando veo cuán jodida estoy. ―Rió―. Estoy _tan_ jodida. Y aún ni siquiera estamos jodiendo.

―¿ _Aún_? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada.

―Ignóralo. Solo besos.

―Ok ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Ah? ―preguntó, sin entender lo que a la chica le gustaría saber.

―¿Por qué preguntaste "aún"? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? ―preguntó de pronto.

―Eres quien dijo "aún", quedé curioso con el uso de la palabra.

―No huyas de mi pregunta.

―¿Qué sacas con que te responda?

―Matas mi curiosidad, es eso.

―Quiero y al mismo tiempo no. Quiero, porque te deseo, cuando te beso me excito, me dan ganas de hacer cosas además de lo que hacemos. Y no quiero porque ya estamos en una situación complicada, cuando el acto más íntimo es un intercambio de besos. Y sería para que nuestra situación se volviera aún más difícil.

―Ok ―fue todo lo que dijo ella.

―Te preguntaría lo que piensas sobre eso, pero tengo miedo de cuál sería tu respuesta. Creo que prefiero no saberlo.

―Quizá sea mejor ―dijo, pasando la mano por el cabello de él―. Pero independientemente de lo que pienso, tus besos ya son suficientes para mí.

Estaban tan cómodos acostados en la cama y abrazados, que optaron por pasar el resto del tiempo que tenían de esa forma. Bromeando, riendo y de repente dándose besos y sintiendo el aroma del otro. Ahora, cuando él tenía que irse, Bella hacía esfuerzo para no desanimarse, y a veces funcionaba.

Apenas Edward pisó la casa, vio a Lauren sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una ensalada. Lo observó y no dijo ni una palabra, apenas lo seguía con los ojos. El chico se asustó, se sentía como un niño que fue atrapado cometiendo una travesura. ¿Será que sospechaba?

―Creí que ibas a llegar más tarde ―fue la primera cosa que salió de la boca de él.

―¿Sí? ¿Por eso llegaste hasta esta hora? ―indagó.

―No. Yo… ―Estaba nervioso, intentaba pensar en alguna cosa para inventar. No quería poner el nombre de su hermana en el juego y tenía miedo de contar sobre Bella, ahora que estaban interactuando de una manera que definitivamente no podía ser descrita como amistad―. Me encontré a un amigo de cuando vivía en Bronx. Terminamos saliendo para tomar una cerveza… perdí la noción del tiempo.

Lauren no supo decir si estaba mintiendo o no y, sinceramente, no sabía si le importaba saber la verdad de lo que estaba contando. No creía que Edward era lo suficientemente valiente para tener una amante, conocía al chico lo bastante para saber que no cambiaría la vida que llevaba por una mujer cualquiera. En cinco años de relación, nunca había hecho algo del tipo y ahora, con la fecha del matrimonio marcada, él no mandaría todo por un caño. Si encontró un amigo y habían simplemente charlado, a la rubia platinada no le importaba, pero tenía miedo de que el contacto con alguien del pasado hiciera que Edward buscara a las personas que dejó en Bronx, y eso si le traía preocupaciones a la mujer. La familia del hombre con quien eligió casarse jamás apoyó aquel matrimonio, y tenía miedo de lo que el sentimentalismo barato de los padres de él y la hermana pudiesen hacer, metiéndolos en problemas en los meses que faltaban para el gran evento.

―¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Mario ―respondió inmediatamente. Edward, de hecho, tenía un amigo llamado Mario, pero no hablaba con él hace años. Por algunos segundos le dio curiosidad saber en dónde estaba su amigo, con quien compartió buenos momentos en su infancia y adolescencia.

―Creo que ya me has hablado de él. Un mexicano, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

―Era americano, sus papás eran mexicanos.

―Es igualmente un inmigrante… ―bromeó.

―¿Si? Sabes que soy hijo de una, ¿verdad? ―preguntó y Lauren se preocupó. No le gustaba cuando peleaban y principalmente por algo relacionado al pasado de Edward.

―Claro que lo sé ―respondió, tomando un trago de su vino tinto―. ¿Cenaste con tu amigo? Ven a tomar un vino conmigo, por lo menos.

Edward no tenía ganas de sentarse y conversar, pero terminó juntándose a su prometida para intentar agradarla. Sabía que ya estaba pecando demasiado en esa relación. Le dio la atención que pedía y eso a ella le agradaba demasiado. Mientras ella hablaba, él miraba al rostro tan familiar, a la mujer con quien pasó los últimos cinco años y se preguntaba internamente si estaba enamorado de Lauren, si en algún momento en que estuvieron juntos sintió que ella era la mujer de su vida. Infelizmente, no encontró respuestas.

Cuando se acostaron a dormir, Lauren intentó seducir al chico; con los años ella sabía lo que a él le gustaba y lo que lo dejaba lo suficientemente excitado para poder satisfacerla. El sexo fue más rápido de lo normal y no había notado mucho la diferencia, pues había logrado llegar al orgasmo. Por su parte, Edward sabía muy bien lo que lo había incomodado tanto: la culpa.

La pareja de _amigos_ se encontró nuevamente en medio de la semana y de la manera que Bella jamás lo estaba esperando. Faltaba una hora para que dejara el bar cuando Edward le mandó un mensaje, avisándole que estaba camino al local para tomar una cerveza y ver a cierta morena a la que no podía sacar de su mente. Bella quiso responder diciendo que ya había escuchado piropos más creativos en el bar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para eso.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Recibiste un mensaje diciendo que alguien murió? ―preguntó Alice, mirando que su amiga estaba completamente pálida.

―No. Solo algo que no me esperaba ―respondió nerviosa. No quería ni imaginarse qué iba a pasar cuando Edward llegara al pub. Quería mandarle un mensaje, diciéndole que no apareciera de ninguna manera; pero al mismo tiempo, quería la presencia de él y tenía miedo que se sintiera ofendido.

―Ah, sí, entendí. ―La verdad, la única cosa que Alice había entendido era que Bella no quería contarle nada a ella, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a que las cosas funcionaran así en esa amistad. Habían secretos que, infelizmente, Bella no quería compartir―. Mierda…

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Bella.

―Mira hacia atrás, pero sé discreta. Un tipo muy guapo está entrando en el pub.

Bella no necesitó girarse. Sabía muy bien quién era. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el vaso que estaba llenando de cerveza casi escapa de su alcance. Ella no quitaba los ojos de Alice y sintió el exacto momento en el que alguien se sentó en el banco del bar que estaba a su lado.

―Bella, atiende al cliente, tengo que tomar el pedido de la mesa cinco ―dijo Alice y salió de detrás del mostrador, picándole el ojo, para nada discreta con su amiga.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó la morena, girándose y encontrándose de frente con los ojos verdes que conocía tan bien.

―Hmmm… déjeme pensar ―reflexionó y abrió una enorme sonrisa a la morena. Sus ojos pararon exactamente en la línea de los labios de la chica―. ¿Qué será que quiero?

―Edward, Alice no puede saber ―dijo rápido, aprovechando que su amiga no estaba cerca―. Por favor.

―Una cerveza ―respondió―. Budweiser.

―Ok. ―Sonrió y llenó un vaso para el chico a su lado―. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Él miró el reloj y chequeó cuántos minutos faltaban para la salida de la morena.

―45 minutos más y espero tener lo que quiero.

Bella intentó atender a los otros clientes, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Edward, y él tampoco podía evitar mirar a la morena. Los minutos finales parecieron horas y cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, Edward era el último cliente y pagaba su cuenta para irse.

―Gracias por la atención ―dijo a la morena.

―De nada.

―¿Sabes dónde hay un Walgreens aquí cerca? ―preguntó.

―Hay uno en la esquina. Apenas salgas te vas a encontrar con él.

―Gracias ―respondió, rogando para que Bella entendiera su mensaje.

Cuando él dejó le bar, Alice ayudó a Bella a arreglar todo. Gracias al hecho de que el pub no había tenido muchos clientes, ellas no tardaron tanto tiempo en la limpieza como les llevaría en un viernes o un sábado.

―Es muy guapo ―comentó Alice.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Bella, nerviosa.

―El tipo al que atendiste.

―Ah, sí.

―Solo no entiendo cómo puedes decir que no ves futuro en esa relación. Para mí, él parecía bastante interesado en ti, amiga mía… ―Rió―. Ay, Dios, sabes que nunca imaginé ver lo que vi hoy.

Bella no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Alice? Ellos apenas intercambiaron palabras.

―Bella, relájate. Para de hacer esa cara de espanto. Disculpa, pero escuché hasta a Patrick decir: "vino aquí a trabajar, no a coquetear". Si quieren que nadie sospeche, intenten comerse menos con los ojos.

―Puta mierda ―fue la única cosa que logró sacar. Colocó la mano en su rostro y bajó la cabeza. Alice solo reía.

―Ahora que ya lo conocí, ¿vas a parar de negarte y aceptar salir conmigo y con Jasper y llevarlo a él?

―Alice… es complicado ―dijo bufando.

―Bella… déjame ser tu amiga.

―Se va a casar ―admitió nerviosa.

―¿Contigo? ―preguntó Alice y Bella miró a su amiga como si fuera la persona más retardada del universo―. Ya, disculpa.

―Tengo vergüenza ―confesó―. No quería que la situación de él fuera esa y eres mi amiga, no quería que me juzgaras o pensaras mal de mí. Es por eso que dejé de contarte algunas cosas.

―Mira, Bella. No te voy a decir que estás haciendo lo correcto. No creo que ser la amante de alguien es algo bueno, el matrimonio de mis padres fue destruido justamente por culpa de eso. Pero existen casos de casos…

―Me gusta.

―Lo noté.

―Por ahora solo quiero aprovechar lo que tenemos.

―¿El sexo? ―preguntó y Bella rió.

―No estamos follando. Solo estamos juntos, nos besamos un poco, nos consentimos… Tenemos la cosa más simple del universo. Sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero es tan bueno, Alice. Es todo lo que solo veía y nunca sentía.

―Oh, Bella… ―dijo Alice, acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola. Bella se sintió mal por algunos segundos, pero después abrazó a la pequeña de vuelta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta―. Ten cuidado.

―Lo intento, pero me enredo más cada día. No puedo volver atrás, parece que cada vez las cosas empeoran ―dijo con voz de llanto.

―Haz lo que tu corazón te diga.

―Mi corazón solo me va a joder aún más.

―Entonces, cuando estés jodida por completo, me buscas, ¿ok? Soy pequeñita, pero doy buenos abrazos, ¿está bien? ―preguntó, apartándose de su amiga y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

―Bien ―asintió.

―No llores.

―Lo intento, no tienes idea de cuánto. ―Le dio una sonrisa apagada.

―Vas a encontrarte con él en Walgreens, debe estar preocupado porque te estás tardando tanto.

―Prestas atención a todo, ¿eh? ―preguntó y esta vez se rió verdaderamente.

―Hasta parece que me conociste ayer, Bella. Está bien ¿ok? Estoy aquí. Quiero siempre tu bien.

―Gracias ―agradeció el hecho que su amiga no haya hecho escándalo o haya intentado insistir en que le contara absolutamente todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward. Por primera vez, Alice pareció saber respetar el espacio de Bella.

―De nada, ahora vete. De verdad, es muy guapo. ¡Es para felicitarte! ―dijo y, como si quisiera dar énfasis a lo que dijo, comenzó a aplaudir.

―¡Detente, Alice! ―Se carcajeó Bella.

―¡Vete ya! Hasta mañana.

―Hasta mañana ―dijo, caminando hasta la puerta―. Gracias, de verdad. Eres la única amiga que tengo aquí.

―Vete ahora mismo, para de intentar ser más linda que yo; eres la persona relajada, yo soy la tiernita. Puedes preguntarle a Patrick ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Que se joda Patrick. ―Rió.

―Eso, ahora estás actuando más como la Bella que conozco. El problema es que, sabes que las cámaras también graban audio, ¿no? ―Alice dijo y la cara de pavor que Bella hizo dejó a la pequeña carcajeándose―. Es mentira, pero de verdad… tu cara. Impagable.

―Eres ridícula.

―Chao. Buenas noches ―deseó entre carcajadas.

―Buenas noches.

Edward estaba caminando de un lado para otro en Walgreens. Ya había ido del primer al segundo piso y vice-versa muchas veces. Miró varios productos y chequeaba la hora a todo momento. Cuando Bella finalmente entró en la tienda, consiguió respirar aliviado.

―¿Qué pasó? Te tardaste casi una hora ―comentó, observando a la morena acercarse a él.

―Me quedé arreglando el bar con Alice y empezamos a conversar.

―¿Qué pasó, baby? Tienes una expresión triste ―dijo, halando a la chica a sus brazos.

―Alice lo sabe.

―¿De nosotros? ―indagó y Bella asintió―. Mierda. No debí haber ido, disculpa, Bella. Siempre estropeo todo. No ha llegado el día en el que haga algo correcto.

―No… no es eso, estoy feliz porque lo sepa. Reaccionó mejor de lo que imaginaba, creo que por eso estoy abatida ―contó.

―¿Entonces está todo bien? No me gusta verte con esa cara ―dijo, dándole un beso en la frente a la morena.

―Sí, vamos ―habló, apartándose de él―. ¿Vas a dormir en casa? Ya está tarde.

Bella sabía que cuando Edward la encontraba tarde era porque Lauren estaba viajando por algún negocio. Edward le había comentado algo sobre unas conferencias que la mujer estaba dando por algunos estados americanos, pero lo ignoró y le informó que le gustaría saber lo mínimo de información sobre Lauren. A partir de ese momento, Edward tenía todo el cuidado del mundo en mencionar el nombre de su prometida.

―Si no te incomoda.

Bella rolo los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la morena, ella pidió permiso para tomar un baño mientras Edward se acostó en la cama y encendía el televisor. Apenas ella salió del baño, el chico no consiguió evitar y miró la ropa que ella traía: un modesto short negro y una blusa blanca, que dejaba claramente a la vista que no estaba usando sostén. Por algunos segundos se cuestionó si lo hacía a propósito, pero sabía que Bella no era de ese tipo de personas. Probablemente no se había dado ni siquiera cuenta del efecto que esa ropa tendría en él.

―¿Qué estás mirando? ―preguntó, haciendo a un lado el cobertor y acostándose al lado del hombre.

―Family Guy ―respondió―. Pero ahora que estás aquí bajo las cobijas, conmigo, prefiero hacer otra cosa ―dijo, acercando el rostro de ella y dando un dulce beso en los labios de la morena.

El beso comenzó lento, con Bella haciendo un suave cariño en los sedosos cabellos cobres y Edward trazando la oreja de ella con el pulgar. Sus lenguas se encontraron sin prisa y no había urgencia ninguna en correr con aquello. Tenían toda la noche por delante. La cuestión es que a veces el deseo habla más alto y, consecuentemente, la respiración se vuelve jadeante, el beso un poco torpe, más rápido, con más ganas. Edward mordisqueaba la boca de la morena y ella lo adoraba. Las manos femeninas pasaban por la espalda de él, halando inconscientemente el cuerpo de él más cerca.

Como respuesta, Edward dejó que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre Bella y quedó entre sus piernas. La chica pareció no sentirse satisfecha con el contacto que tenían y comenzó a levantar la camisa de él. El chico no pudo pensar dos veces y la ayudó a lanzar la pieza de ropa al suelo. Mordió el cuello de ella y Bella chupó el lóbulo de la oreja de él, pues había descubierto que eso tenía el mismo efecto en él. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, Edward llevó una mano hasta los senos de ella y los apretó suavemente. Eran firmes y suaves. Eran reales. En el mismo instante quitó las manos del cuerpo de Bella y miró asustado a su rostro. Había pasado el límite que habían establecido.

El rostro de la chica estaba colorado, los labios extremadamente rojos e hinchados. Inconscientemente, él miró al lugar donde su mano estuvo y claramente pudo ver los pezones de la chica a través de la blusa. Edward se quitó de encima y se acostó a un lado, colocando las manos sobre su rostro y respirando profundo.

―Discúlpame ―dijo

―Está bien ―respondió―. También me dejé llevar más de lo que debería.

―Mierda, Bella… ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro―. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

―No sé ―era la única cosa que conseguía responder, estaba confundida con lo que había pasado. Quería no tener que establecer reglas, quería que pudiesen actuar conforme sus instintos los guiaban―. Vamos a dormir.

Edward no dijo nada y ella apagó el televisor. El cuarto estaba negro y apenas podía distinguir el rostro de la morena frente a él, pero aun así, estiró el brazo para tocar el rostro de ella. Cuando lo sintió acercarse, Bella juró que iba a besarla en los labios, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, él le dio un leve beso en los ojos y después en su frente. En seguida la atrajo más cerca y se quedó haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza hasta que ambos se rindieron al sueño.

No sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero era inevitable luchar en contra de lo que naturalmente parecía correcto.

Bella se despertó de la misma forma que se durmió, con Edward acariciando su cabello.

―Baby, tienes clase ―dijo Edward, intentando hacer que la morena abriera los ojos.

―No quiero ―dijo con un puchero. Edward encontraba la cosa más adorable del universo y tenía ganas de reír.

―¿Estás segura que vas a faltar? Puedo quedarme aquí contigo hasta la hora de tu trabajo. Si quieres, puedes ir a clase y cuando llegues nos encontramos de nuevo.

Así fue acordado. Edward se iría al apartamento que compartía con Lauren, solamente para tomar un baño, agarrar algunas cosas y chequear si había algún mensaje en el contestador. Felizmente, nadie había llamado y sabía muy bien que si Lauren quería entrar en contacto con él, llamaría al celular. Poco después de salir de clases, Bella le mandó un mensaje a Edward, diciéndole que ya estaba yendo a casa.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Bella, riendo al encontrar a Edward sentado en la puerta de su apartamento.

―Esperándote a ti, dah ―respondió, levantándose.

―Loco. ―Rió, dándole un beso en los labios y abriendo la puerta.

―Veo que hoy estás mucho más animada que anoche. Eso es bueno.

―Lo sé ―habló, colgando las llaves en el portallaves que quedaba detrás de la puerta―. Es que pasó algo en la clase de hoy.

―¿Qué?

―La profesora me usó como ejemplo.

―¿Cómo así?

―Estaba hablando sobre que algunos alumnos necesitaban empeñarse un poco más y que deberían tomarme como ejemplo, que pude sacar una nota excelente en el examen gracias a mi dedicación.

―Sabes que esas personas, probablemente, te están odiando en este momento, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé, pero es problema de ellos… me sentí muy inteligente. ―Rió.

―¡Eres muy inteligente! ―dijo, colocando los brazos alrededor de la morena.

―¡Gracias! ¿Ya almorzaste?

―Sí, comí lo que había sobrado del almuerzo de ayer. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes hambre?

―No, comí en la universidad, solo quería saber, porque en el caso contrario te iba a ofrecer algo.

―Bien, soy yo el que tengo algo para ofrecerte hoy. Algo que está en tu lista.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó y como respuesta Edward sacó un cigarro de dentro de un paquete de cigarrillos que estaba en su bolsillo, pero ese no era como los otros que la morena había fumado.

―Algo para hacerte sentir menos inteligente.

―¿Eso es marihuana? ―preguntó bajito, como si alguien pudiese escucharlos.

―Sí ―dijo, entregándole el cigarrillo a ella. Bella analizaba el porro en sus manos― ¿Estás segura que quieres quitar eso de tu lista?

―Aham. ¿Podemos fumar ahora? Quiero decir, vas a fumar conmigo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

―Puedo fumar. No lo hago hace mucho, no fumo desde que tenía unos diecisiete años, nunca me agradó. Solo lo hacía porque quería encajar con una gente que vivía cerca. Cosas de niño idiota.

Edward tomó el cigarrillo de las manos de Bella y lo encendió, en seguida lo ofreció nuevamente a la morena.

―¿Quieres ser la primera?

―Ok ―respondió, agarrando el cigarro y tragando. Comenzó a toser y le entregó el porro a Edward―. ¿Debí haberlo tragado?

―Normalmente lo tragaba, pero hay gente que no lo hacía ―respondió y después se llevó el cigarro a los labios.

―No me gusta el sabor ―reclamó.

―Dentro de poco te acostumbras… o comienzas a sentirte enferma.

―Genial. Ya bastante fue ese día que pasé la noche vomitando por haber tomado alcohol. Cada vez que intento hacer alguna cosa mala, la mierda pasa.

―Relájate, probablemente no va a pasar mucho contigo. Si quieres podemos parar de fumar, hermosa. Creo que ya podemos quitar eso de tu lista.

―No, quiero continuar.

Y continuaron. Bella creyó que iba a volverse loca, que comenzaría a hablar sobre las cosas más estúpidas posibles, pero nada de eso estaba pasando. Sentía ganas estúpidas de reír y a veces no podía controlarse y se carcajeaba, y parecía que todo a su alrededor estaba más lento de lo acostumbrado.

―¿Edward, qué le pasó a mi lengua? ―preguntó Bella.

―¿Cómo así? ―preguntó él. Edward había fumado mucho menos que Bella, y la única cosa que sentía era ganas de reír de la cara de la chica, pero eso no era influencia de la marihuana.

―No siento mi lengua ―dijo preocupada―. Hazme un favor.

―¿Cuál?

―Voy a abrir la boca y me vas a decir si aún está dentro. ¿Está bien? ―pidió seria.

―Ok ―Edward estuvo de acuerdo, pero no pudo contener la risa. Bella pareció enojada por algunos momentos de que él se estuviese burlando, pero comenzó a reír también porque la risa de él era tan graciosa.

―¡Para de reír que también me río! Mira. Para de reír, Edward. ¡Mírame, amor! ―dijo, pellizcando la pierna de él.

―¡Ay!

―¿Aún la tengo? ―preguntó, abriendo la boca.

―¡Caramba, baby! ―exclamó, fingiendo estar completamente sorprendido.

―¿Desapareció? Dios mío, ¡¿qué voy a hacer?! ―preguntó asustada―. Edward, ayúdame.

El desespero de ella era tan grande que una vez más Edward se carcajeó. Quiso agarrar el celular y grabar todo eso, pero tenía miedo que la chica se enojara. Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, decidió contarle la verdad a la morena.

―Calma, Bella.

―¿Calma? ¿Cómo voy a tener calma? ¿Cómo voy a comer sin lengua? ¿Cómo voy a tomar helado? Caramba, Edward, ¿cómo te voy a besar? Besar sin lengua es tipo… no consigo pensar y comparar a ninguna otra cosa fea.

―Tu lengua aún está ahí, baby ―aseguró―. Estaba bromeando. Debes sentirla adormecida, por eso tienes la impresión de que ya no está en tu boca. Relájate que dentro de poco se te pasa.

Como respuesta, Bella solo rió. Edward conversaba con la morena normalmente, preguntando sobre lo que pensaba con la experiencia, pero a veces ella ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que él estaba diciendo. Miraba hacia atrás, caminaba hasta la cocina, se lavaba las manos, volvía a la cama con Edward. Intentaba besarlo, reía un poco más. Se quedaron así por algunos minutos hasta que ella, poco a poco, fue mejorando.

―Todavía hay cheesecake, ¿quieres? ―preguntó Bella.

―No, gracias. Pero acepto papas Lays.

Bella abrió la nevera y sacó un pedazo enorme de cheesecake, colocándolo en un plato. Agarró un paquete de papas fritas y fue a la cama.

―Caramba, señora, eso es a lo que llamo apetito. ―Edward rió, viendo el tamaño de la rebanada en el plato de Bella.

―El mejor cheesecake de mi vida ―elogió.

―Lo sé, me lo dijiste por mensaje unas tres veces ya. ―Rió―. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. Me recuerdas cocinar más cosas para ti. No me voy a sentir porque subestimaste mi cheesecake, ¿viste cómo soy de bueno?

―Lo eres. ―Sonrió, metiéndose un generoso pedazo.

La morena comía sin parar, apenas teniendo ánimo de hablar. Edward casi quiso vomitar cuando ella tuvo la brillante idea de tomar una papa frita y colocar un pedazo de torta encima, en seguida se lo llevó hasta la boca y dijo que había quedado tan sabroso que podría ser comercializado de esa forma.

―Comí mucho ―dijo Bella, desparramada en la cama―. Estoy enferma, Edward. Haz que pare.

―Dentro de poco mejorará ―dijo él, pasando una mano por el vientre de ella―. ¿Quieres vomitar?

―No, solo estoy enferma. Mi casa huele a marihuana ―gimió―. Que mierda. Voy a tener que hacer una limpieza exhaustiva.

―¿No tienes un spray con olor rico? ―preguntó el chico.

―Hay en el baño, pero no quiero levantarme.

―Voy yo.

―No, quédate conmigo ―habló, agarrando al hombre, colocando sus piernas y brazos alrededor de él. Edward rió.

―Mírame ―pidió él y ella hizo exactamente lo que fue solicitado. Edward la besó y ella respondió con la misma intensidad―. ¿Ya sientes tu lengua?

―Uhum ―respondió riendo.

Cuando fue la hora de que Bella se fuera para el trabajo, se despidieron y ella ya se sentía mejor. Ahora la única cosa que restaba era un pequeño mareo. La experiencia había sido diferente, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

Edward llegó a casa apenas unos minutos antes que Lauren. La mujer entró en el baño cuando él estaba bañándose y se quedó observándolo a través del vidrio. Edward casi se cae cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

―¿Qué pasó? ―indagó.

―Nada, iba a hablar contigo y me distraje―. Sonrió―. Compré tus pasajes para mañana.

―¿Mis pasajes?

―Quiero tu compañía. Siempre me has acompañado en estos viajes, Edward. Sé que adoras quedarte en casa, pero quiero que vayas conmigo. No entiendo por qué andas tan distante últimamente ―soltó.

Lauren estaba, de verdad, usando un tono más dramático de lo necesario. Ella desconfiaba de que Rose pudiese estar influenciando de alguna forma a su hermano, sabiendo que cada día sus oportunidades de hacer que Edward terminara con el compromiso disminuían. Temía más aún porque sabía que la _fecha especial_ estaba llegando.

―También compré tus pasajes para el viernes que viene ―dijo―. Voy a dar una conferencia en una universidad de París. Creí que ibas a amar acompañarme, no existe persona más enamorada de ese lugar que tú.

―¿El viernes que viene? No hay caso, Lauren.

―¿Por qué?

―Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana.

―Ah, Edward, pueden verse el domingo. ¡Es París, mi amor!

―No, Lauren, no hay caso, sabes que Rose se enojaría. Mañana puedo ir contigo a donde quiera que vayas, pero la semana que viene no. Siempre paso el cumpleaños de Rose con ella ―justificó.

Lauren no dijo nada, solo salió del baño, sabía que no tenía caso discutir. La verdad, no había comprado ningún pasaje, ya sospechaba que se negaría a acompañarla.

Al salir del baño, Edward llamó a su hermana, cayendo en cuenta que se había olvidado de preguntarle sobre lo que haría en la fecha de su cumpleaños.

―Cuéntame qué está pasando. ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? Voy a tener que cobrar por nuestras llamadas, ¿viste? ―bromeó la mujer.

―Graciosa, como siempre. No pasa nada ―dijo Edward, pero lo cierto es que le estaban pasando tantas cosas que no quería hablarlo por teléfono. La verdad, no quería contarle nada a Rosalie, sabía que le iba a echar en cara que ella estaba en lo correcto cuando lo alertó de que acabaría enredándose con Bella.

―¿Entonces por qué me llamas? ¿Cómo está Bella? Nunca me volviste a hablar de ella.

―Va bien. Llamé porque quiero saber lo que vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños.

―Ah, sí, es el viernes que viene. Aparté un lugar en Soho para dar una fiesta de fantasía. Es gracioso que me llames, te iba a mandar un mensaje mañana para avisarte.

―¿Fiesta de fantasía? ¿De verdad? ¿No crees que estás un poco vieja para eso?

―Jódete. Sabes que amo las fiestas de fantasía.

―Lo sé. ―Rió―. Solo estoy bromeando. Ok... estaré presente.

―Puedes llevar a una acompañante.

―¿Ah, sí? Voy a ver si Lauren quiere ir ―provocó.

―Ve. Ella no va a necesitar encontrar un traje, puede ir de momia ―respondió. Si él quería provocarla, ella dominaba el arte.

―Mujercita irritante… ―murmuró y Rose se carcajeó.

―Llévala a ella, ¿está bien? Sabes de quién estoy hablando.

―La llevaré. Le va a gustar la invitación, Bella nunca ha ido a una fiesta de fantasía. ―Sonrió, recordando algo que estaba en la lista de la chica.

―Qué bueno ―habló la mujer del otro lado de la línea, con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿ok? Tengo que colgar. Emmett acabó de apagar la ducha y quiero ver cuál va a ser su cara cuando vea que estoy esperando por él, en la cama, desnuda.

―¡Puta madre, Rosalie! ¿Necesitaba saber que estás hablando conmigo estando desnuda?

―Besos, hermano. Chao. ―Rió.

―Buenas noches, asquerosa.

―Te amo. Y puedes estar seguro, querido: ¡la noche será buenísima! ―Se carcajeó y colgó en el mismo momento.

Edward, en seguida, le mandó un mensaje a Bella, contándole sobre la fiesta de su hermana. Ella respondió diciendo que estaba contenta y que obviamente aceptaba, solo no tenía idea de qué podría usar para el cumpleaños.

Eso no era problema. Edward sabía muy bien dónde Bella podría encontrar un traje de fantasía.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… por hoy. ¿Qué tal? ¿Opiniones? Estos dos siguen jugando con fuego, espero no se quemen u.u y ahora sí! Bellita fumándose un porro jaja ¿qué tal?**

 **Siento tanto la demora, la vida real es un asco :( en fin. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, son tan bellos y me hacen sonreír cuando responden a la pregunta jaja es divertido leerlas también y conocerlas un poco. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **(Fani Cullen: Aquí está... me llegó tu rr justo cuando estoy subiendo la historia :D gracias, me encanta que te guste la historia ** )**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Todo el mundo hace mezclas extrañas de vez en cuando. ¿Cuál es la de ustedes? ¿Cuál es la mezcla de comida más excéntrica que han hecho?**

 **Y respondiendo a la pregunta anterior: el momento más incómodo de mi vida… PUCHA, he tenido tantos, pero creo que ahorita el que se me viene a la mente es cuando estaba en el colegio, le pregunté a un chico que me gustaba su opinión sobre el amor :p, y días después le hice la misma pregunta y él de: Ya me la hiciste. Y yo de ¿ah sí? No recuerdo wuahaha pero de verdad que no recordaba sino hasta que él me dijo. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!**

 **Nos leemos en quince días…**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Bella no quiso aceptar la idea que Edward tuvo para su disfraz, pero quedaba solo un día para la fiesta de Rosalie y ahora se encontraba desesperada. Estaba parada frente a un tienda que contenía vestimentas para nada convencionales y el chico a su lado mostraba señales de impaciencia, queriendo que la chica parara de ser tan lenta.

―Dentro de poco, la mujer va a salir de ahí dentro y preguntar si tenemos algún problema, porque no debe ser normal estar parado en frente de una tienda por… ―checó el reloj― catorce minutos.

―Estoy pensando si realmente quiero hacer eso. ―Suspiró―. Creo que quiero echarme para atrás. Voy a disfrazarme de cualquier cosa, de caperucita roja… quedaría bien de caperucita roja, ¿no crees?

―Cliché, ¿no? Pero la decisión es tuya ―respondió―. Solo quiero que recuerdes lo que está escrito en tu lista… esta es una oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

―Pero puedo hacer esas cosas en otro día u otra situación.

―Claro ―concordó―. Entonces vamos.

―No, calma, vamos a entrar. Cualquier cosa, no compro.

―Entonces entremos pronto, Bella. No quiero quedarme parado aquí.

―Ya. Ay Dios mío, no puedo creer que estoy a punto de entrar a un sex shop ―murmuró.

Bella quiso salir de la tienda apenas entró. Estaba lejos de ser considerada una persona puritana, pero no esperaba encontrarse de frente con una mujer vestida con un cinturón que tenía colgado un pene de plástico.

―Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? ―preguntó la simpática vendedora. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta de la pareja, se dio cuenta que los ojos de ellos no salían del accesorio que vestía―. Ah, disculpen. Un cliente me pidió que le mostrara cómo se coloca el cinturón de pene y fui a arreglar otras cosas por ahí, terminé olvidado quitármelo. Ajes del oficio.

―Está bien ―dijo Edward, controlándose para no reírse mientras la mujer se quitaba el cinturón. La cara de Bella era impagable.

―Pueden mirar en la tienda o si quieren algo en específico ¡es solo decirlo! Estoy segura que tenemos todo para incrementar la relación de ustedes.

―La verdad, nosotros no… ―comenzó Bella, pero Edward la detuvo enseguida.

―Estamos buscando fantasías ―habló él.

―Están por aquí. ―La mujer apuntó al lugar donde estaba la ropa.

Bella miró una por una, pero creía que todo era extremadamente corto. Quería poder moverse y bailar en la fiesta sin que su trasero se viera. Estaba lista para rendirse y decirle a Edward que nada le interesaba y que se iba a vestir de caperucita roja, cuando sus ojos cayeron en un traje de cuero.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó la morena, pasando los dedos por el material.

―Dominatrix. Súper pedida ahora con _50 shades_ , está saliendo mucho material de bondage ―informó la mujer. Bella estaba intentando asimilar que estaba conversando sobre sadomasoquismo con una persona que nunca había visto en su vida.

―¿Tienes uno en tamaño mediano para probármelo?

―¡Claro, voy a buscarlo!

―Para quien quería ir de caperucita roja, dominatrix es una buena diferencia ―comentó Edward entre risas.

―Calla la boca que ya estoy muy incómoda. No voy a ir de dominatrix. Compraremos un antifaz e iré de Gatúbela.

―¿De verdad? pero creo que el disfraz viene con ese látigo de ahí. Pregúntale si no tiene un antifaz aquí, cualquier cosa cambias de accesorio.

―Puede ser. En el caso contrario, llevo el látigo para golpearte cuando me estés molestando ―bromeó.

―Aquí está ―dijo la vendedora, sosteniendo el vestido de cuero―. Vamos hasta el probador.

―¿Puedo ir también? ―preguntó Edward, pero Bella respondió solo mostrándole el dedo medio.

La morena no sabía muy bien qué pensar mientras miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo del probador. El traje envolvía su cuerpo, haciendo que apareciera cada curva que apenas tenía.

―Sí… aparentemente con esto puedo tachar el "Nunca me sentí sexy" de mi lista ―murmuró para sí misma.

―¿Quedó bien? ―preguntó la mujer que estaba afuera―. ¿Lo vas a llevar?

―Sí ―dijo, sorprendentemente sin titubear.

―¿Quieres que llame a tu novio para que te vea o va a ser sorpresa?

―Sorpresa ―respondió embelesada, aun mirando a su propio reflejo.

―Ok, te espero en la caja.

Después de quitarse el traje, Bella terminó de vestirse y casi se lleva un susto cuando vio a Edward parado justo en frente del probador.

―La mujer me estaba mirando extraño y vino a ofrecerme un plug anal para que me preparara cuando fuera a jugar con mi dominatrix―. Confesó Edward y Bella se carcajeó―. No lo encuentro para nada gracioso. ¿Tengo cara de quien le gusta esas cosas? Apuesto que fue porque me vio mirando un vibrador.

―¿Por qué diablos estabas mirando vibradores, Edward? ―cuestionó Bella, aun riendo.

―Tienen unas cosas monstruosas en este lugar, discúlpame pero quería compararlo con el mío.

―¿Con tu vibrador? ―Rió un poco más.

―Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando ―dijo, fingiendo estar enojado, pero no podía mantener una expresión seria con Bella carcajeándose a su lado.

―Vamos a la caja, tengo que pagar por esto.

―¿Vas a llevarlo? ―preguntó boquiabierto.

―Claro. ¿No fue a eso a lo que vinimos aquí?

―Lo fue, pero sinceramente creí que te ibas a echar para atrás.

―Yo también ―habló, acercándose a la caja y clocando el traje que se probó encima del mostrador―. Listo.

―Viene con un látigo, pero tenemos una vasta cantidad de accesorios interesantes que puedes usar para completar tu fantasía, como grilletes, por ejemplo.

―Estaba pensando en un antifaz ―dijo Bella.

―Ah, infelizmente no tenemos, pero tenemos mordazas esféricas.

―¡No! ―la morena prácticamente gritó después de oír la sugerencia de la mujer―. Creo que es más fácil que intente encontrar la máscara que quiero en otro lugar.

La pareja salió de la tienda riéndose. La chica apenas podía creer que además de haber ido a un sex shop también había comprado algo ahí dentro. Aparentemente era el día de matar varios conejos de un solo tiro.

En seguida, los dos fueron hasta el lugar donde vendiesen un antifaz de Gatúbela, pero era tan difícil encontrarlo que cuando Bella se dio cuenta, ya era hora de ir a casa para cambiarse de ropa para el trabajo, en el caso contrario, llegaría tarde y no estaba con paciencia para escuchar regaños de Patrick.

―¿Puedo pasar al trabajo a buscarte? ―preguntó Edward.

―Claro. ¿Vas a dormir en casa?

―Si quieres.

El pub estaba con moderado movimiento. Patrick no había aparecido y Gianna estaba presente como gerente del lugar. Las cosas eran siempre mejores cuando el cascarrabias no estaba cerca, y eso significaba que las personas demoraban un poco más en ser atendidas gracias a la conversa que rebotaba entre Alice y Bella.

―Edward viene hoy ―Bella le contó a su amiga.

―¿De verdad? ¿Cómo está el… negocio entre ustedes? ―preguntó.

―Va bien, en la medida de lo posible. Intento no pensar mucho en las cosas malas, ¿sabes? Por ahora, mientras todo esté marchando bien. ―Sonrió―. ¿Y con Jasper?

―A veces quiero pedirle matrimonio, pero otras veces no funcionamos. No lo sé ―Alice se encogió de hombros.

―¿Cómo así? Me habías dicho que era el hombre de tu vida, el mejor en todo. ¿Qué pasó?

―Hace cosas que me fastidian.

―Tipo…

―Me aprieta.

―¿Ah?

―Me aprieta, se la pasa apretando mis gorditos. A veces se la pasa diciendo que estoy extraña. No lo sé. ―Suspiró.

―¿No crees que estás armando problemas, Alice? ―preguntó Bella―. No me parece nada grave.

―A veces me irrita, pero me gusta. Son tonterías, creo que en el fondo tiene un poco de razón, estoy extraña.

―Si quieres, podemos conversar sobre ello.

―La verdad lo que quiero es que marquemos una cita doble. ―Sonrió perversamente―. Tú y Edward, Jasper y yo.

―No te rindes, ¿verdad?

―No mientras no consiga lo que quiero―. Rió.

―Aún no, ¿ok? Espera. Cuando esté preparada, marcamos algo del género. ¿Puede ser? Deja que las cosas se afirmen, si es que puedo hablar de eso con la relación que mantengo con Edward.

―Ya. ―Se conformó―. Estoy feliz que por lo menos compartas un poco más conmigo. Es una evolución.

―Disculpa, Alice. Estoy siendo tonta, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

―Está bien, no estoy reclamando.

―Chicas, disculpen, pero hay una persona en la mesa tres que está reclamando atención. Patrick va a joderme si sabe de esto mañana, entonces, por favor, vamos a dejar la conversa para la hora de la limpieza, ¿ok?

―Está bien ―respondió Bella. Gianna era un amor comparada con Patrick.

El trabajo continuó con un ritmo más rápido después que Bella se enfocó en atender. En el ajetreo de tomar bebidas, llevar bebidas; pedir comida, llevar comida; anotar pedidos y repasar pedidos, apenas se había dado cuenta que Edward estaba sentado en el bar, conversando con Alice mientras la pequeña le preparaba una bebida.

―¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre, Edward? ―preguntó Alice.

―Anthony ―respondió él, sin comprender muy bien por qué la amiga de Bella estaba curiosa por saber algo de ese tipo.

―Ah, sí. ―Sonrió ella, mirando a su amiga, que había escuchado el intercambio de información entre los dos―. Como uno de los conejillos de indias.

―Sí. ―Sonrió él―. ¿Ya los viste? Son unos buenos animales.

―No, aún no. Entonces, Bella me contó que vas a casarte ―dijo, y a Bella solo le faltó saltar al bar y tirarse encima de Alice. No podía creer que su amiga tuviera el coraje de hablar de eso.

―Sí ―respondió, completamente serio―. Ella me dijo que adoras entrometerte en la vida de ella. Parece que no me cuenta mentiras.

―Alice, Edward. Paren, por favor ―pidió Bella.

―Qué, solo estamos conversando… quiero saber cuáles son las intenciones de él contigo. No quiero que nadie te lastime, eres una persona muy buena como para que alguien te haga eso ―dijo Alice.

―No tengo intención de lastimar a Bella ―dijo Edward con sinceridad, pero aquello pareció no convencer a la morena de cabello corto.

―Cállense ―pidió Bella―. ¡No quiero hablar de eso y no quero que hablen de eso! ¡Que mierda!

Gianna iba a llamarle la atención a Bella por hablar alto en el bar, pero cuando vio la cara enojada de la chica dejando el pub, no se atrevió a decir nada, solo fue a atender la mesa que la morena debía estar atendiendo.

―Una vez más te metes ―dijo Edward.

―¿Crees que la conoces?

―La conozco más cada día. Mírame, chica, ¿crees que estoy contento de que estemos en esta situación? En lugar de juzgarme, deja que Bella y yo nos entendamos. Sé que te preocupas por tu amiga, pero en el momento quien la lastimó fuiste tú y no yo.

―Si te gusta, ¿por qué no dejas a la mujer con la que estás? ¿Crees que Bella va a someterse a ser la otra para siempre? ¿Qué te vas a casar y ella va a continuar contigo?

―No sé nada sobre el futuro, Alice. Y eso me aterroriza más que muchas cosas en esta vida ―respondió―. ¿Mi bebida está lista?

Ella se giró y colocó un vaso enfrente de Edward, con tanta fuerza que el líquido se regó un poco. Después le dijo a Gianna que iba a traer a Bella de regreso al bar.

―Bella, disculpa ―dijo, viendo a su amiga sentada en un carro estacionado afuera del pub―. Sé que tengo la manía de meterme en las cosas.

―¡Pues sí! ―dijo, claramente enojada.

―Discúlpame, por favor. Voy a intentar no meterme.

―Y aún quieres que marquemos una cita doble. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me recuerdes que estoy en una relación jodida y sin futuro? ¿Que soy una chica frágil que va a ser lastimada al final? ¡Qué mierda! ¡No quiero que todo el mundo me recuerde esa mierda todo el tiempo! No quiero. Déjame vivir lo que me gusta en este momento, vivir algo nuevo. No quiero ser protegida, ¡quiero vivir!

―Chicas, por el amor de Dios, ¡entren aquí! ―Gianna pidió, sosteniendo la puerta del bar―. ¡Ahora!

―Conversamos después, ¿ok? ―Alice habló, entrando en el bar junto a su amiga.

―No quiero conversar nada más.

―¿Vas a estar enojada conmigo?

―No, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Quiero que me respetes y solo eso.

―Ok ―respondió la pequeña y pareció que en eso se habían entendido.

Edward pagó por lo que consumió y resolvió esperar a Bella afuera. Ella conversó un poco con Alice, alegando que estaba un poco enojada, pero que eso iba a pasar y al día siguiente ya lo habría olvidado. Las dos limpiaron el bar con ayuda de Gianna y no tardaron mucho para que la morena estuviera en los brazos del hombre que, a pesar de todo, la hacía feliz.

Cuando el día de la fiesta de Rosalie llegó, la chica tuvo que intentar aceptar el hecho de que iría vestida de dominatrix, pues el antifaz de Gatúbela estaba siendo imposible encontrarlo a última hora. Lo curioso fue que mientras se arreglaba, notó que no tenía idea de qué disfraz usaría Edward.

Apenas él tocó el timbre de Bella ella abrió la puerta y quiso reírse. Edward quería alzarla, tirarla en la cama y decirle que su hermana ya estaba demasiado vieja para celebrar su cumpleaños, que podían muy bien celebrar en su nombre dentro de ese apartamento, pero solo se quedó parado, mirando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la morena.

―¿Estás vestido de payaso? ―preguntó ella, riendo.

―¿Hay alguna duda de que soy un payaso? Compré una nariz roja, mierda.

―No. Está bien claro, es que jamás esperé que te vistieras así.

―Rosalie moría de miedo con los payasos cuando era pequeña. Hasta hoy, sospecho que les tiene miedo, por más que lo niegue. Es el día de probar mi teoría.

―¿Por qué los hermanos adoran molestarse mutuamente? ―preguntó ella.

―Es bueno, le hace bien al alma ―bromeó él―. Pero me gusta molestar a toda la gente que me gusta.

―Hmmm… ―Sonrió ella.

―Esa ropa… tu disfraz… ―dijo él, pero se contuvo antes de que pudiese continuar, diciendo que esa fantasía se estaba volviendo una fantasía sexual de él.

―Quedó bien, ¿verdad? Pero muero de vergüenza de salir así a la calle.

―Vamos a tomar un taxi abajo, no vamos a estar mucho tiempo en la calle. No estoy ni un poco contento de andar por ahí de payaso, baby.

―Ok ―concordó ella.

―Hey, solo me hace falta una cosa.

―¿Qué?

―Tu látigo ―respondió él y comenzó a reír cuando vio la cara enfadada de la morena―. Estoy bromeando. Me hace falta ser recibido con un beso.

―Entonces, si te hace falta, ven aquí.

Edward dio un paso al frente y besó a la morena con ánimo, pero ella de la nada comenzó a reír y mantener el beso de esa manera estaba siendo difícil.

―¿Cuál es la gracia?

―Tu nariz de payaso rosa mi rostro. ―Se carcajeó―. Dios, nunca imaginé que iba a besar a un payaso en esta vida.

―Y nunca imaginé que fuera a salir con una dominatrix ―bromeó―. Vamos ahora, ya estamos atrasados.

―Ok. Ah, espera.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Deja que voy por mi látigo.

La fiesta de Rosalie tenía cerca de treinta personas. Edward tardó en encontrar a su hermana, pero quiso rolar los ojos cuando la vio disfrazada.

―Enfermera vagabunda, que previsible ―dijo, llamando al hombro de Rosalie, que cuando se giró y vio a su hermano vestido de payado dio un grito.

―Hijo de puta.

―¿Sabes que compartimos la misma madre, verdad?

―Sabes que odio a los payasos.

―Quieres decir que le tienes miedo a los payasos, ¿verdad?

―No tengo miedo ―replicó.

―Lo veo en tus ojos, Rose.

―Jódete ―respondió―. Creí que ibas a venir de egipcio, cargando un sarcófago. Debe ser fácil encontrar uno en tu casa, ya que vives con una momia.

―Ya hiciste es broma en la última fiesta de disfraces a la que fuimos.

―Jódete, aún lo encuentro gracioso.

―Estás muy agresiva hoy, hermana.

―Estás vestido de payaso.

Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo faltaba para que se golpearan, pero decidió interrumpir a los hermanos antes que comenzaran la pelea.

―Hola, Rosalie ―dijo Bella, metiéndose en medio de los dos―. ¡Felicidades!

―¡Bella, gracias! ―agradeció ella, abrazando a la morena―. Vienes con esa vibra del sadomasoquismo, ¡no creí que eras de esos gustos! Parece que está muy de moda esa cosa por causa de ese libro de _50 shades_ , ¿verdad?

―¿Qué libro es ese?

―Ah, es uno que no tiene gracia. No sé, si quieres te cuento unas historias mías y de Emmett que son mucho mejores y más sustanciosas. ―Rió ella.

―No escuches lo que diga, por el amor de Dios ―dijo Edward―. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

―En el baño, dentro de poco viene ―respondió y en seguida un hombre moreno, musculoso y un poco más alto que Edward, vestido de médico, apareció tras la rubia―. Solo hablar de él…

―¡Hola, Edward! ―dijo Emmett, saludando a su cuñado―. ¿Payaso? ¿Cuántas veces mi mujer te ha insultado hoy?

―Algunas. ―Rió―. Esta es Bella.

―Un placer ―La morena dijo, extendiendo la mano y el hombre la saludó de vuelta.

―Rose me habló bastante de ti ―dijo él―. Ahora ya puedo colocarle un rostro al nombre.

―Si lo dices así, parece que soy una chismosa. Solo le conté de aquel día que salimos ―dijo Rose.

―Ah, no me recuerdes ese día. Disculpa. Muero de vergüenza solo de pensar en las idioteces que pasaron.

―Normal. ―La rubia se encogió de hombros―. Imagino que no quieres beber tan temprano. Hay un mesero sirviendo refrigerios, es solo que pidas.

―Gracias. Estás en lo correcto, ¡solo de pensar en beber me da nauseas!

―Ahora vayan a divertirse, la pista de baile está ahí, en el caso que ustedes quieran repetir aquella noche, sin alcohol para influenciar o ser disculpa para cualquier cosa ―dijo con un guiño y se alejó de la pareja, halando a su marido.

―Más directa que tu hermana es difícil encontrar, ¿cierto? ―bromeó Bella.

―No me digas. ―Él roló los ojos―. ¿Quieres bailar?

―Creo que es eso lo que las personas hacen en una fiesta, ¿verdad? vamos ahí.

Cuando la música agitada comenzó y Edward vio a Bella bailar en ese traje de cuero demasiado justo y con tacones altos, se arrepintió de haberla invitado a bailar. Bella, por otro lado, podía sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella y eso parecía ser motivo para provocarlo aún más. Ella sabía muy bien que no era la mejor bailarina del mundo, pero algunos movimientos que hacía dejaban al hombre claramente hipnotizado. Quería reír, pero mantuvo la compostura. Edward se controlaba para no sacar a la chica de la pista de baile y besarla hasta que quedaran sin aliento o alguien intentara separarlos.

―Dentro de poco vas a comenzar a babear ―bromeó Bella.

―Disculpa. ―Rio―. Es que, bueno… estas muy… sexy.

―Era el objetivo, ¿cierto? Puedo sacar eso de mi lista con gusto. Aunque sea un poco vergonzoso estar vestida así, creo que es genial, no sé… es tonto que diga esto, ¿verdad? Pero nunca me sentí así. Me siento femenina y poderosa con esta ropa.

―Uy, creo que mejor me alejo. Dentro de poco vas a encarnar realmente a una dominatrix y me vas a golpear con el látigo.

―Bobo ―dijo, dándole una palmadita, pero el chico haló el brazo de ella y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la frente a la morena.

―Quiero besarte.

―Vamos a buscar algo para comer. Prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa dejo que me llenes de besos hasta el momento que empiece a roncar del sueño ―habló, cerca al oído del chico.

―Ok.

Los dos disfrutaron de la fiesta y apenas se toparon con la cumpleañera. Ellos intentaron disfrazar que no estaban juntos y que eran solo amigos, pero era difícil creer en eso, cuando solo tenían ojos uno para el otro. O cuando Bella tenía unos hilos de cabello en el rostro y Edward además de apartárselos también se detenía para acariciarle la mejilla. La chica tampoco lograba contenerse mucho, pues sin querer pasaba la mano por el brazo de él o se quedaba con una sonrisa boba cuando él hacía alguna broma.

Conforme las horas fueron pasando, los dos se soltaban más y olvidaban a la demás gente. En cierto momento, Edward casi se inclina para besar a la morena, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermana, que observaba atentamente a la pareja y eso fue motivo suficiente para que Edward reaccionara. Sabía que iba a escuchar alguna cosa de la rubia, ya sea en la fiesta o en alguna llamada. Rose nunca lograba quedarse con la boca cerrada cuando tenía la opinión sobre algo.

Cuando fueron a despedirse de Rosalie, no quedó de otra. Ella le pidió permiso a Bella y haló a su hermano.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó él.

―Primero, quítate esa nariz.

―Es mi disfraz.

―Es ridículo y no consigo tomarte en serio mirando tu cara de esa manera.

―Solo si admites que tienes miedo de los payasos me la quito.

―No tengo miedo, solo no me gustan. Se creen graciosos. No lo son.

―Entonces no me voy a quitar ninguna nariz ―respondió, y Rosalie para no dejarlo pasar simplemente haló la nariz que estaba sostenida con un elástico y la soltó enseguida, haciendo que el accesorio regresara a la cara de Edward, golpeándolo de lleno.

―Mierda, Rose. ¡Eso dolió!

―Para que aprendas.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh? ―preguntó irritado, sacándose la nariz roja.

―¿Están follando?

―¿Qué diferencia hace si lo sabes?

―Solo quiero saber.

―No. Listo, ¿ya hiciste tu análisis?

―No necesitas ser odioso. Disculpa si quiero saber de las mierdas que andas haciendo, hermano.

―Ok ―bufó.

―¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

―No y no.

―Habla conmigo, Edward.

―Estoy confundido, Rose. Solo eso.

―Mierda, Edward ―dijo ella, pasando la mano por el rostro de su hermano―. Creo que me equivoqué sobre algunas cosas que supuse.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Cuando estés listo para conversar sobre lo que está pasando por tu mente, te lo digo ―respondió―. Ve con Bella. Ella está hermosa, si se queda mucho tiempo ahí parada, los imbéciles de mi trabajo van a querer tirársele encima.

―Ok ―respondió Edward―. Felicidades, hermana. Te amo.

―También yo. Gracias por venir. Mañana voy a cenar con papá y mamá… ¿quieres ir?

―Lauren regresa de viaje, creo que no va a ser posible.

―Ah… ok ―dijo rendida. Ya esperaba que su hermano diera una disculpa para no encontrar a sus padres.

―Vamos, ven a despedirte de Bella.

Todos se despidieron y Rose le pidió a Bella que entrara en contacto con ella para que pudieran salir sin la compañía de los hombres. A Edward no le gustó mucho, pero sabía que no era mala la amistad de su hermana con Bella, sino que tenía miedo que Rose fuera a decir cosas sobre él y que Bella pensara que era un idiota aún mayor de lo que él ya se sentía.

El camino de Soho hasta Upper East Side fue marcado por besos y más besos de la pareja. Edward apenas aguantó esperar que Bella entrara en el apartamento y ya la tenía presionada contra la pared. Bella no sabía muy bien si aquella actitud era por culpa de la ropa que usó durante la fiesta, por la manera que lo estaba provocando mientras bailaban o porque simplemente no aguantaba más estar solamente con aburridos besos. La verdad, eso no importaba mucho. Lo que contaba en ese momento es que Bella tampoco estaba resistiendo muy bien a la tentación.

―Estoy realmente intentando ser racional aquí ―dijo, parando para respirar mientras miraba a la morena―. Creo que mejor es que te quitas esa ropa y me des algo para dormir. De verdad, Bella. Es jodido.

―¿No va a ser peor si me quito la ropa? ―bromeó. Edward la miró con una cara de desespero que hizo que la chica soltara la risa―. Bésame un poco más. Adoro tus besos. Después nos acostamos a dormir. ¿Puede ser?

―Uhum ―respondió, bajando el rostro y besando a la morena.

Edward no iba ni un poco con calma. Sus besos eran urgentes, su lengua hacia maravillas, y cuando paraba para darle aquella mordida en el labio inferior de Bella, la chica solo le faltaba enterrar las uñas en la espalda de él. La respiración era cada vez más jadeante y las manos de los dos parecían vagar por el cuerpo del otro sin autorización. Bella halaba el cabello de Edward con una mano mientras la otra ya estaba bajo la camisa del chico. Él, por su parte, tenía las manos aferradas al trasero de Bella, queriendo halarla más cerca de sí.

―Ok ―Bella habló, distanciando sus bocas con cierta dificultad―. Paremos porque… esto se va a ir a la mierda.

―Ya ―dijo Edward, respirando profundo e intentando controlar el deseo que sentía.

―Voy a tomar un rápido baño. Después tomas uno tú, ¿te parece?

―Aham.

Mientras Bella tomaba su baño, Edward se quedó sentado en la cama, reflexionando sobre lo que había acabado de pasar y lo que su hermana le había dicho en la fiesta. ¿Qué era lo que la rubia quería decirle cuando dijo que estaba equivocada sobre algunas cosas que había presupuesto? Todo aquello dejaba a Edward tan confundido, y el hecho de no estar logrando controlar muy bien sus emociones y sus deseos, hacía que estuviera nervioso y al mismo tiempo excitado con aquellos sentimientos que hasta cierto punto eran desconocidos. Al ver a la morena salir del baño con la piel húmeda, una camisa larga con estampado de Pucca y un short rojo, el chico se dio cuenta que no era esa ropa de cuero que estaba dejándolo loco de la cabeza. Era simplemente la persona que lo vestía.

―Ya puedes ir ―informó, sacando una toalla del cajón―. Puedes usar esta. Es suavecita.

Edward como respuesta le dio un beso en los labios y partió derecho para el baño. Un baño helado era más que necesario en ese momento.

Bella también aprovechó para pensar un poco más en las cosas que estaban pasando, mientras el chico se encontraba en el baño. Se sentía nerviosa pero por razones diferentes. Estaba contenta con los nuevos sentimientos que se despertaban y, por más que aquella no fuera la situación ideal, era feliz en los momentos en que estaba junto a Edward. Su mayor miedo era avanzar en lo que tenían y convertir esa relación en algo que se basaba también en sexo, pues creía que eventualmente las cosas llegarían a ese punto. La verdad era que, ahora, el sexo estaba fuera de consideración, pero pensaba en hacer algo además de besos. Bufó, sintiéndose una tonta adolecente. Al ver a Edward salir del baño solamente en unos bóxer, Bella tuvo plena certeza que estaba retrocediendo.

―¿Tienes problemas si duermo así? ―preguntó Edward―. No traje ropa de casa y sinceramente no estoy con ganas de dormir vestido de payaso.

―Está bien ―respondió ella, halando las cobijas de la cama y concentrándose en otras cosas aparte del volumen del paquete del chico que estaba detrás de ella y del abdomen, por el que definitivamente le gustaría pasar las manos.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando él colocó los brazos alrededor de ella por atrás y le dio un beso en la curva del cuello. A Bella solo le faltó rasgar la sábana.

―¿Apagas la luz? ―pidió ella―. Voy a dejar el televisor en sleep.

―Ok ―dijo él, alejándose, y Bella entró primero bajo las cobijas, eligiendo quedar en el lado izquierdo.

Cuando Edward regresó, se acomodó al lado de la morena y los dos se quedaron mirando un episodio de Seinfield, una serie que acostumbraba a pasar en las madrugadas. Los dos apenas prestaban atención a lo que el comediante estaba diciendo. Parecía que uno estaba esperando al otro para tomar la iniciativa del ritual de besos que normalmente pasaba antes de irse a dormir.

―¿Sueño? ―preguntó él.

―Por increíble que parezca, no ―respondió.

―Hmmm… tampoco yo.

―Mierda… que se joda ―murmuró Bella. _O al menos fue eso lo que Edward juró haber escuchado._

La morena salió de su lado de la cama y dejó que su torso quedara parcialmente encima de Edward, mientras iba directamente a sus labios. Los besos comenzaron de la misma manera de siempre, con fuerza, con rapidez y sin un poco de paciencia de parte de los dos. Normalmente ellos tenían la compostura de, después de cierto tiempo, intentar llevar las cosas con más calma, pero nada de eso estaba pasando hoy. Bella se acomodaba cada vez más encima de Edward y él no estaba ni un poco incómodo con eso.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo? ―preguntó él.

―No tengo idea, pero es bueno ―respondió, bajando un poco más el cuerpo y sintiendo la erección que Edward tenía entre las piernas. Como si quisiera reforzar aún más sus palabras, Bella hizo el mismo movimiento una vez más. Después una más. Y otra más. Y Edward estaba enloquecido. Tenía años que no hacía algo de ese tipo. Frotarse uno con otro, como dos adolescentes que acaban de descubrir los placeres de la carne mientras aún están vestidos.

―Mierda, Bella ―dijo él y tomó a Bella por sorpresa, rodándola en la cama, de forma que ahora él estaba encima de ella. Él movía la cadera con rapidez contra la de ella, y la chica no consiguió contener un gemido que salió de sus labios.

De pronto, las manos de él fueron al short de ella y él fue quitando el tejido junto con las bragas de la morena, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo y lo detuvo antes de quedar semidesnuda.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó él.

―Calma ―pidió ella, respirando jadeante―. Mierda.

―Disculpa. Mierda, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, Bella. Disculpa si fui irrespetuoso, no puedo pensar.

―Ya, todo está bien ―respondió ella―. Es solo que… mierda.

―¿Qué?

―Esto es tan incómodo.

―¿Qué? ¿Quedar sin short?

―No ―dijo ella, colocando las manos en su rostro―. Mira… hay una cosa que no coloqué en la lista, pero que nunca hice. Mierda, no puedo creer que estoy contándote esto. Nunca tuve sexo con nadie, ¿ok?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó él, asombrado―. ¿Eres virgen?

―¿En los signos del zodiaco? Sí. Y si es así como aún denominan a las personas que nunca han tenido sexo, sí, aún lo soy ―admitió mortificada―. Mierda, debí habértelo dicho antes de enredarnos, sabía que iba a pasar, que tendría que decírtelo en algún momento extraño. ¡Para de mirarme así!

―Disculpa, solo estoy sorprendido.

―No estoy lista ahora, quizá un día… no sé. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, cuando estás entre mis piernas ―dijo y él se movió para quitarse, pero ella lo trajo de regreso―. No, quédate aquí.

―¿Qué estás haciendo con una persona como yo, baby? ―preguntó Edward, pasando la mano por el rostro de ella.

―Edward, la única cosa que no me gusta de ti es el anillo que pretendes colocarte en el dedo por el resto de tu vida ―admitió―. No quiero pensar en eso, no me gusta pensar en eso. Me pone triste.

―¿Entonces por qué continuamos?

―¡Porque no puedo controlar las mierdas que siento! ¿Tú puedes? ―preguntó, claramente exasperada―. Si quieres parar con esto, mierda, paramos, pero no sé si yo puedo verte y no querer esto que tenemos. No tengo idea de lo que estamos haciendo, si es sano continuar con esto… probablemente no lo es y estoy intentando no pensar en el día en que voy a estrellarme por todo esto… los momentos en lo que me haces feliz valen oro para mí. Nunca sentí esto. No estoy pidiéndote promesas, solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

―Lo estoy siendo. Es justamente por eso que estoy preguntando lo que estás haciendo conmigo.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―fue el turno de ella de preguntar―. ¡Dime! Dime ¿por qué estás aquí? Podrías estar en tu casa, podrías estar muy bien siguiendo con la vida que tenías, toda planeada, sin arriesgar nada conmigo… ¡dime, Edward! ¿Por qué estás aquí? Por el sexo sé que no es, ¿no estamos solo besándonos? ¡Dímelo ahora!

Edward se quedó completamente mudo.

―Ya, ahí tienes tu respuesta ―dijo ella―. Sabes por qué estás haciendo esto. No cuestiones mis razones, ellas probablemente no difieren mucho de las tuyas.

―No puedo ser la persona que quieres.

―¿Exigí algo? ¿En algún momento?

―No quiero herirte, baby. Realmente no lo quiero, Bella.

―¿No quieres más esto? Porque sé decidirme, Edward. No quieras tomar partido en mis decisiones, si eso es una forma de echarte para atrás y querer acabar con todo esto, dímelo.

―¿Yo quiero acabar con esto? ―Rió él―. Mierda, Bella… eres la mejor y la peor cosa que pasó en mi vida. Y es la peor justamente por ser la mejor. No quiero acabar con esto. Solo no quiero verte herida, no quiero ser el tipo que te quita tu virginidad y después te arrepientes para el resto de tu vida. No quiero que te acuerdes de mí como una persona mala, pero al fin de cuentas parece que va a ser así, independiente de lo que pase.

―Mírame ―pidió ella y él miró a sus ojos―. Tú haces tus elecciones y yo las mías. Fue así nuestra vida entera. Elegiste estar en la situación que estás y yo también. ¿Ok?

―Ok ―concordó él.

―Ahora eliges quedarte de tu lado en la cama o continuar besándome. No voy a tomar el primer paso. No quieres ser el tipo malo de esta historia y no quiero ser la chica inocente que sedujo al chico que está pronto a casarse.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Después pasó por la mejilla de la morena hasta que su boca estuvo cerca al oído de ella.

―No me sedujiste ―dijo, deslizando la nariz por el cuello de la morena y en seguida volviendo al mismo lugar de antes―. Me conquistaste.

* * *

 **¿Cómo ven la cosa? Cada vez se complica más… ¿qué creen que Rose tenga para decir? Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué disfraz han usado? (sea de carnaval, fiesta de disfraces o a la hora de tener sexo también vale)**

 **Bien, mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior: choclitos con yogurt jajaja los choclitos son hechos de maíz y son de limón, saladitos, no sé cómo los conozcan en otro país, en Colombia se llaman así. Pero es mezcla de sal y dulce jaja es delicioso, ñam :D**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Bella se despertó antes que Edward y tenía una sonrisa boba estampada en el rostro. La noche anterior había sido increíble. De verdad, mejor de lo que ella siquiera podría imaginar.

Después de la pequeña _discusión sobre relación_ que la pareja tuvo, aparentemente lograron llegar a un acuerdo con los calurosos besos que intercambiaban. La chica se estremecía al recordar el momento que tuvo el coraje para poner la mano sobre el volumen en la ropa interior de Edward. Tenía miedo que el hombre fuese a reusarse debido al hecho que ella le había confesado que era virgen, pero él tuvo una reacción contraria a lo que ella esperaba.

 _._

 _._

 _._

― _¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? ―indagó._

― _Solo tocar ―respondió ella._

― _Lo sé, pero habíamos acordado que solo íbamos a besarnos y… ―salivó―. Puta madre, estoy intentando pensar, pero es difícil cuando tienes la mano en mi pene._

― _¿Quieres?_

― _¿Honestamente? Sí._

― _Yo también ―respondió, esta vez colocando la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Edward y envolviendo su miembro con delicados dedos._

 _En ese momento, pareció que los dos finalmente decidieron ceder al deseo que estaba siempre presente cuando se besaban. Edward se tomó la libertad de jalar la blusa de Bella, y la morena, para su propia sorpresa, no sintió vergüenza alguna de estar expuesta de esa forma para el hombre con el que estaba compartiendo cama. La primera acción del chico fue tocar los senos de ella. Ellos no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, eran extremadamente reales y suaves. Plantó un pequeño beso en la punta de un pezón para en seguida chuparlo._

 _Enseguida, los labios de él se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la morena, dándole dulces besos. La mano de Bella terminó saliendo de dentro del calzoncillo de él, pero al chico no pareció importarle mucho. Aunque él no fuese completamente de ella, en ese momento la trataba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Besó lentamente bajo el ombligo de la chica y todos los vellos del cuerpo de ella se estremecieron. Parecía que había encontrado más una parte sensible, además del cuello. Bella lo haló por los hombros y unieron los labios nuevamente. Edward suavemente movía la cadera contra la de ella y la morena adoraba la sensación que esa simple fricción entre los dos cuerpos le causaba. Ella intentaba controlar los sonidos que insistían en salir de sus labios, creyéndose demasiado boba y hasta avergonzada, pero ciertas veces era difícil._

― _¿Puedo quitarte el short? ―pidió esta vez._

― _Sí ―respondió ella―. Bajo una condición._

― _¿Cuál?_

 _Como respuesta la morena estiró los brazos y fue empujando el bóxer de Edward hacia abajo, de manera que quedara desnudo antes que ella. No quería mirarlo, pero fue un poco inevitable cuando él quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Vergüenza de quedar desnudo claramente él no tenía; y la chica, por más que ya hubiese visto a otro hombre desnudo, se sentía extremadamente curiosa en cuando al cuerpo de Edward._

― _¿Ya hiciste esto? ―preguntó él por pura curiosidad, cuando sintió la mano de la morena envolver una vez más su miembro._

― _Sí ―respondió ella, haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo con la mano derecha―. Pero no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y me siento completamente ridícula._

― _Así ―dijo él, colocando la mano encima de la de ella y guiándola en sus movimientos._

 _La morena estaba un poco fascinada con las expresiones faciales de Edward y, si fuera honesta consigo misma, el hecho de estar estimulándolo la dejaba tremendamente excitada. El hombre se inclinó un poco, ahora no guiaba los movimientos de la chica, y colocó las manos sobre el short de ella. No habiendo ningún comentario que lo hiciera parar, Edward haló, no solo el short, también las bragas._

 _Colocó cada mano al lado del rostro de Bella, sobre la almohada, y bajó el rostro para darle un beso a la chica. Ella, como reacción, colocó los dos brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó. Edward dejó que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre ella una vez más y la besó con el ánimo que siempre tenía, dándole un mordisco al labio inferior de la morena y dejando que enseguida sus lenguas se unieran._

 _Las manos de él fueron sutiles. Tocó primero un seno de Bella y seguidamente sus yemas vagaron por el abdomen de la morena, hasta que hicieron contacto con el sexo de la chica. Observaba la reacción de ella, intentando buscar alguna cosa que indicara incomodidad, pero lo que veía estampado en el rostro de Bella era completamente lo opuesto. Penetró un dedo, que se deslizó con facilidad gracias a la excitación de la muchacha, y lo movió hacia dentro y hacia afuera._

― _¿Te incomoda? ―preguntó y la morena le ofreció una mirada que solo podría indicar: "¿Me juras que estás preguntando eso mientras yo estoy jadeando de esta manera?". Al menos fue eso lo que Edward creyó que su mirada indicaba. Como respuesta, sonrió, y la morena soltó un gemido bajo._

 _Bajó el rostro y pasó la lengua por un pezón de la morena, en seguida dejando que sus dientes mordisquearan sutilmente la piel sensible. La respiración de Bella era agitada, quería besar a Edward, pero no quería que él parara las maravillas que le estaba haciendo con la boca._

― _¿Y esto? ―preguntó él―. ¿Ya hiciste esto?_

 _Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero logró responder._

― _Ya, pero…_

― _¿Qué?_

― _No sé, no puedo pensar ―suspiró._

― _Me gusta como reaccionas ―dijo él, besando los labios de ella. Después, dejó que su boca vagara por el cuello de ella y lamió una parte del lugar, en seguida, succionando el mismo punto._

 _Su dedo salió de la entrada de la chica y ahora hacía movimientos circulares en el clítoris. Aquello pareció animar a la muchacha más aún. Involuntariamente movía la cadera y sus manos se sostenían del bíceps de Edward. Él la tentaba, tocando el lugar con lentitud, aquello era una tortura extremadamente placentera._

― _Eres tan increíble, baby ―dijo, observando a la chica gemir, gracias a lo que le hacía con las manos._

 _Mantuvo el mismo ritmo por algunos minutos hasta el momento que aceleró drásticamente, haciendo que la morena gimiera mucho más alto. Mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de ella y todo parecía ser demasiado para Bella en ese momento. Su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de fuego._

― _El día que coloque mi boca aquí… ―suspiró en el oído de ella―. Soy mucho mejor con mi lengua que con mi dedo, baby._

 _El cuerpo de Bella enrojeció y pareció que un gemido quedó preso en su garganta. Los ojos se le cerraron con fuerza y se sostuvo del brazo de Edward con tanta firmeza que el chico se preguntó si aquello dejaría marcas._

 _La morena se sentía embriagada. Ningún otro muchacho la había hecho tener un orgasmo de esa manera, y hasta cuando se tocaba no tenía la misma gracia. Parecía que siempre las cosas eran demasiado intensas cuando se masturbaba, así que disminuía el ritmo. Con Edward no tenía nada que la hiciera pedir que parara. Era completamente lo opuesto. Quería más y más._

 _Edward besó sus labios con delicadeza, pasando una mano suavemente por el cabello de ella. La morena tocaba la espalda de él y respondía a sus caricias sin vacilación._

― _¿Edward? ―llamó al abrir sus ojos._

― _Sí ―respondió, pasándole la nariz por el cuello._

― _Creo que quedé ciega._

― _¿De qué estás hablando?_

― _No sé, creo que yo… tú sabes…_

― _No estoy entendiendo nada, baby._

― _Cuando tuve mi orgasmo. Creo que cerré los ojos con tanta fuerza… estoy ciega._

― _¿Ciega? Bella, colocaste el televisor en Sleep y se apagó. No estás ciega ―respondió y en seguida la morena comenzó a reír con fuerza._

 _Edward se carcajeó junto con ella hasta el momento en que sintió las manos de la morena en su miembro. Bella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Edward no necesitaba cuestionar nada y mucho menos guiarla. Ella pasó la punta del dedo por la cabeza del pene, y al sentir un líquido acumulado lo esparció. El chico gruñó._

― _Me gusta hacer esto en ti ―admitió._

― _Déjame acostarme en la cama ―habló él―. Si continúas así me voy a correr sobre ti._

― _No me importa ―dijo en una voz baja, tímida._

 _Aumentó el ritmo y dejaba que la palma de su mano pasara algunas veces por la punta del miembro de él. Edward respondía son sonidos que dejaban a Bella queriendo que la tocara nuevamente. Se cuestionó si era normal sentir tanto deseo por una persona._

 _Se besaron y la morena en ningún momento cesó sus movimientos. Estaba determinada a lograr que Edward llegara al mismo punto que ella había llegado. Cuando oyó al chico avisarle que iba a correrse y en seguida tener la evidencia en su estómago, la muchacha se sintió feliz. Era bueno que aún sin tener la vasta experiencia que el chico poseía, ella también era capaz de proporcionarle placer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

―¿De qué tanto te ríes? ―cuestionó Edward con los ojos aún un poco cerrados.

―Nada ―respondió, volviendo a la realidad e intentando olvidar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, caso contrario era capaz de tener estampada una sonrisa boba el día entero.

―Estoy viendo esa sonrisa, baby. Algo me dice que estabas pensando en la noche de ayer.

―Cállate. ―Sonrió más ampliamente.

―Me gustó mucho lo que hicimos, por más que estemos yendo más lejos de lo que habíamos acordado ―dijo él, pasando la mano por el rostro de ella―. ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

―Depende.

―Cuando sea demasiado, cuando te haya herido, y no digo físicamente, me avisas. Sé que conversamos sobre esto, pero siento un cariño enorme por ti. Gigantesco, baby.

―Ya ―dijo ella, colocando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Edward se quedó alisando el cabello de la chica, pensando en lo que la noche anterior había significado para él. Tenía recelo sobre si lo que habían hecho la noche pasada solo iba a complicar las cosas, pero los dos se deseaban, y luchar contra aquello era imposible en la práctica. Era una mezcla enorme de felicidad y angustia. Lo que la chica le proporcionaba nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Edward tenía un cariño enorme por ella, unas ganas de protegerla, de no querer que nadie la hiriera y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que al final de cuentas él sería el responsable de lastimarla. Quería tener la perspectiva de ver un mundo en que pudiesen estar juntos como hombre y mujer, no solamente como amantes. Infelizmente, era difícil. Él no era capaz ni de ver una luz al final del túnel.

Mientras, la fecha del matrimonio se iba acercando, parecía que no era solo un plazo para tener un anillo de matrimonio en el dedo; era también el plazo para que la pequeña felicidad que había conocido se acabara.

―Tienes una cicatriz cerca al ombligo ―comentó Bella, tocando el lugar y sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

―Sí. Rose ―dijo, como si solamente esa palabra fuera capaz de explicar todo.

―¿Rose? ¿Cómo ella te pudo haber hecho eso?

―Cuando éramos pequeños le fascinaba jugar a ese juego "Operando". Digamos que quiso poner el juego en práctica cuando yo estaba dormido.

―Pobre ―habló Bella, girando el rostro y mirando al chico.

―Me acuerdo bien del dolor, pero mamá siempre que cuenta esa historia dice que Rose se quedó llorando mucho después, con miedo de haberme lastimado porque en el juego no salía sangre. ―Rió―. Después fue ella quien me cuidaba, fue lo que me contaron. No recuerdo bien las cosas de cuando era muy pequeño, y parece que cada año que pasa voy olvidando más. Debe hacer parte de la vida.

―También tengo pocas memorias de cuando era pequeñita ―contó―. Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a mis papás, deben estar preocupados.

―Llámalos hoy, intenta no olvidarlo.

―Uhum. Voy a recordarlo. ―Sonrió―. ¿Me haces algo sabroso?

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó él, sonriendo.

―No sé, siempre cocinas tan bien ―dijo, desperezándose.

―¿Desayuno? ―preguntó.

―Desayuno, almuerzo, refrigerio de las cinco, cena… aliméntame para siempre ―dijo con una carcajada y el chico rió del comentario de la muchacha.

―¿Qué frutas tienes en la nevera? ―Él se levantó de la cama en boxeres y caminó hasta la cocina. La morena no quitaba los ojos de él.

―Fresas, arándanos, manzana… no muchas cosas, disculpa.

―Hmmm… ¿te gustaría panqueques?

―¿Cómo los de IHOP?

―Puff, los míos son mejores que esos ―respondió lleno de confianza.

―Solo quiero verlo.

―No dudes de mí, baby. Ya te callé la boca una vez.

―Ok, ok.

La morena lo observó cocinar y, si podía ser honesta consigo misma, estaba en las nubes. Había pasado una noche increíble con aquel hombre que ahora estaba en la cocina de ella preparándole panqueques para que pudiese comer de desayuno. Aparentemente todo era cuestión de punto de vista.

―Siento tus ojos sobre mí ―habló Edward sin girarse.

―Estoy solo mirándote cocinar… y tu trasero ―admitió con una risita. Se sentía tan tranquila.

―¿Mi trasero? ―preguntó y esta vez giró el rostro.

―Sí. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver tu trasero. Es redondito, eso es lo que logro ver.

―Nunca tuve a nadie que analizara mi trasero.

―Y tampoco parece ser peludo, gracias a Dios.

―Dentro de poco vas a querer que cocine desnudo para que puedas analizar mejor ―bromeó.

―¿Harías eso? ―preguntó, pero ella definitivamente estaba jugando.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Depende, si quieres: sí. Si no quieres: no.

Edward se giró hacia el fregadero y pensó durante algunos segundos. En seguida se quitó el calzoncillo y lo tiró en dirección a la cama en la que Bella estaba acostada.

―Solo quiero que quede claro que si cocinando me quemo el pene, la culpa es enteramente tuya.

―Te doy un besito y se pasa ―dijo y soltó una carcajada cuando Edward la miró, completamente sorprendido con el comentario malicioso que la chica le había hecho―. ¿Qué pasó? No soy tonta, Edward.

―Estoy viendo.

Edward preparó todo y Bella colocó la mesa para que los dos pudiesen comer. Antes que pudiesen aprovechar los maravillosos panqueques de arándanos con leche de fresa que Edward había hecho, los dos fueron hasta el baño para cepillarse los dientes.

―¿Me prestas tu cepillo de dientes? ―pidió él.

―Asco, no. Cepíllate con el dedo ―respondió.

―¿Asco por qué?

―Porque es asqueroso.

―Es solo para cepillarme los dientes, eh. Sabes que cuando nos besamos intercambiamos saliva y esas cosas, ¿cierto? ―se mofó.

―Lo sé ―concordó mientras colocaba pasta de dientes en el cepillo―. Pero aún tengo asco. Gira el dedo para que te ponga pasta.

Edward, percibiendo que nada convencería a la chica de dejarlo usar el accesorio para hacer su higiene personal, extendió el dedo índice para que pudiese "cepillarse" los dientes.

Como el chico había dicho, los panqueques de arándanos que hizo estaban realmente mejor que los de IHOP y Bella comió más de lo que se juzgaba necesario, engullendo cada pedazo con _syrup._ Pasaron toda la mañana llenándose de mimos, con besos y risas. Completándose.

Cuando el día estaba anocheciendo, Edward regresó a su apartamento y los dos esperaban la próxima vez que pudieran verse nuevamente.

Lauren llegó del viaje llena de regalos, pero aquello no pareció llenar mucho los ojos de Edward. Imaginó por un instante lo que su prometida diría si le pidiera posponer el matrimonio. Tantas cosas estaban pasando por su mente, eran tantas dudas. El problema es que en medio de tantas dudas había tantas oportunidades.

―Me hiciste falta en París ―dijo ella, pasando la mano por el rostro de su prometido. Alguna cosa estaba extraña, ella lo sentía. Él estaba pasando demasiado tiempo bajo la influencia de su hermana; si había alguien que debía influenciarlo era Lauren. Al menos, es claro, era así como la rubia platinada pensaba.

―Por lo menos veo que aprovechaste bastante las compras.

―Sí. No puedo controlarme y tenían innumerables cosas que veía y me recordaban a ti en el momento ―dijo.

―Gracias ―agradeció, pero su mirada era distante.

―¿Qué pasó, Edward? ¿Está todo bien?

―Lo está ―mintió, mirando a su prometida―. Discúlpame.

―¿Por qué?

―Hay muchas cosas en mi mente y creo que como consecuencia estoy actuando así ―respondió, pero sabía que la verdad le estaba pidiendo disculpas por estar siendo deshonesto con la mujer.

―¡Debiste haber ido a Francia conmigo! La próxima vez no voy a dejar que escapes ―dijo, dándole un beso al chico―. Voy a tomar un baño, estoy tan cansada luego del vuelo. Todo lo que quiero es relajarme y dormir. Creo que también necesitas un poco de eso.

En eso Edward podía concordar. Entonces él, que le dijo a Bella que deberían vivir el momento, estaba pensando cada vez más en el futuro y en lo que realmente quería de su vida. Sí, Lauren estaba en lo correcto, relajarse era todo lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

Durante la semana, Edward y Bella se encontraron por algunas horas e intentaron aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntos. Lauren viajaría nuevamente en la próxima semana y estaba determinada a llevar a su prometido con ella.

Era una tarde de un jueves cuando Bella recibió un mensaje de texto en medio de clases. Para su enorme sorpresa, el mensaje no venía de Edward. Rosalie estaba entrando en contacto con la morena, queriendo saber si estaba disponible para almorzar. Aquello parecía demasiado extraño, pero Bella no consideró ser capaz de reusar a la invitación.

Las dudas se encontraban en un restaurante italiano poco conocido al que Rosalie amaba. Miraron el menú y terminaron optando por compartir una pizza de peperoni.

―Debo admitir que quedé completamente sorprendida con tu mensaje ―dijo Bella, tomando un trago del vino tinto que habían elegido―. No imaginé que hablabas enserio cuando sugeriste que deberíamos salir las dos, sin los chicos.

―Si te di mi número y guardé el tuyo es claro que iba a entrar en contacto. No soy del tipo de personas que intenta ser simpática con los otros solo porque la sociedad lo exige. ―Rió―. Me agradas, creo que le haces bien a Edward, entonces no tenía cómo no simpatizar contigo.

―Gracias. Por lo que veo, algo me dice que es difícil sacar algo así de ti ―dijo con sinceridad y la rubia se rió de su comentario.

―Bella, quisiera ser tan dura como aparento ser, solo no tolero las idioteces. Y he seguido rigurosamente los consejos de mi madre Esmeralda, en ser siempre honesta con los otros.

―Edward me habló sobre su madre ―comentó.

―¿De verdad? Es interesante que hable de nuestros padres. Edward ha huido de ellos. Él cree que no me doy cuenta, pero es tan evidente que llega a ser vergonzoso.

―¿Por qué crees eso?

―Porque siempre inventa alguna cosa cuando le digo que voy a encontrarme con nuestros padres. Habla algunas veces con ellos por teléfono, pero cuando se trata de quedar cara a cara, se acobarda. Creo que es porque sabe que el asunto del matrimonio va a terminar colándose y eso no deja a nadie feliz.

―Ah, el matrimonio.

―Sí… ―Rose suspiró.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Claro. Solo espero que estés preparada para mi respuesta, sea la que sea.

―¿Por qué no te agrada Lauren?

―Primero que todo, porque me quitó a mi hermano. No digo eso como una persona posesiva que no quiere que su hermano se relacione con nadie; por el amor de Dios, es lejos de eso. Pero Lauren pareció cambiar mucho a Edward. Él siempre fue codicioso, siempre miró a las personas que tenían dinero con aquellas ganas de ser igual. Sin embargo, nuestra familia siempre ha estado muy unida; nuestra vida no fue fácil cuando fuimos niños, no sé cómo fuiste criada, pero definitivamente él y yo pasamos por cosas que nadie a esa edad debería pasar. Creo que quizá eso pueda explicar un poco ese deseo de él de ser rico, tener mucho dinero, pertenecer a la alta sociedad.

―Tiene un poco de sentido.

―Y pensé en tantas cosas, Bella, tantas teorías. Él lo intentó. Edward nunca fue tan fan de estudiar, nunca tuvo paciencia, tenía dificultades en el colegio, a veces se metía en problemas por culpa de los amigos idiotas que tenía. Eso cuando no quería dárselas del hombre de la familia y defender mi integridad. El idiota odiaba cuando jugaban conmigo. ―Sonrió, obviamente recordando el tiempo en que los dos eran pequeños―. Las oportunidades que aparecieron para él no fueron las mejores y creo que en el fondo era muy ingenuo. Aún creo que es ingenuo, por eso Lauren consiguió colocarle una correa. No me gusta la relación de los dos, no creo que haya amor ahí. No veo a mi hermano feliz en el futuro. Veo a un hombre entrando en crisis de mediana edad por haber hecho mierdas en la vida. Y va a llegar un momento en el que el dinero no va a satisfacerlo.

Rosalie había puesto mucha información encima de Bella; la morena necesitaba de un tiempo para asimilar todo aquello. Sabía muy bien que la relación de Edward no estaba basada en el amor, pero ver a su hermana hablando de esa manera del chico, hacía que intentara entender un poco la situación en la que él se había metido.

―Quisiera que buscara algún empleo, alguna cosa para hacer ―admitió Bella―. Nunca tuve el coraje de decirle esto a él porque siempre que hablamos del asunto viene con una visión totalmente pesimista. Parece que no le ve ninguna posibilidad a un futuro. Tengo miedo que piense que lo agobio o algo del género.

―Ya hablé con él sobre eso ―la rubia dijo, cortando un pedazo de pizza que estaba en la mesa―. Edward tiene que empezar por abajo y eso no es fácil. Por más que le diga, no sirve, tiene que partir de él. Si puedes incentivarlo, sería excelente, pero no se puede forzar a una persona a hacer algo que no quiere. No desisto, la verdad creo que tu llagada a la vida de él cambia muchas cosas.

―¿Por qué?

―Eres todo lo que Edward no fue y creo que todo lo que necesita.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―dijo, bebiendo un trago más de vino. No sabía si concordaba con Rosalie, pero tampoco quería discutir sobre eso.

―Y creo que se está enamorando de ti ―concluyó, haciendo que Bella se atragantara con el vino y un poco de líquido saliera por su nariz.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamo, colocando la servilleta en su rostro.

―Disculpa ―dijo Rose―. No sé si esto es algo que te gustaría oír dadas las circunstancias. También puedo estar equivocada, pero es porque veo la manera como te trata que creo alguna cosa hay ahí, algún sentimiento fuerte creciendo. Tal vez sea solo una amistad, pero por cómo me habló de la relación que están manteniendo… no sé. Los amigos no necesitan de besos en la boca, ¿correcto?

Bella se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir. ¿Rosalie estaba ahí para juzgarla, para ayudarla o para simplemente dejarla más confundida que nunca?

―Disculpa si estoy metiéndome mucho. Eres libre para mandarme a la mierda cuando quieras, sé que nadie está obligado a escuchar las mierdas que digo. Y quizá esté un poco frustrada porque Edward no me escucha y vine a molestarte con eso. De cualquier forma, independientemente de lo que diga, quiero agradecerte por haber entrado en la vida de él. Siento a mi hermano más cercano a mí, creo que lo dejaste al menos confundido y estoy muy feliz de saber que, en una situación de estas, aún soy la persona a quien él va a buscar.

―Me gusta mucho Edward ―confesó Bella―. Y es algo que crece más cada día. Mientras sé que corro un gran riesgo de estrellarme, me imagino qué habría sido de mi vida si nunca me hubiese permitido vivir todo eso que estamos viviendo. Creo que estaría muy frustrada y de frustraciones en la vida ya tengo bastantes.

―Me contó que te está ayudando a hacer cosas que nunca has hecho.

―Sí. Es tonto, pero es realmente el empujón que necesitaba. Muchas cosas cambiaron en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Me hace feliz ―contó.

―Espero que eso dure ―dijo ella―. Pensando en el bien de ustedes. Si es para funcionar, lo va a ser. Puedes tomar como ejemplo mi relación con Emmett. Entre idas y venidas, él es el hombre que quiero junto a mí para el resto de mi vida. Si es así con ustedes, en algún momento va a caer la ficha, y cuando las personas están enamoradas es capaz de moverse montañas para que todo funcione.

―Edward me habló un poco de cuando conociste a tu marido y que se reconciliaron hace poco tiempo.

―Edward es un chismoso de primera, ¿verdad? Te cuenta todo ―bromeó―. Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y creo que ahora nuestro matrimonio va a funcionar. Estamos conversando más y colocando los asuntos sobre la mesa. Este periodo de reconocimientos fue genial para nosotros. Claro que ahora con el sexo está todo más que maravilloso, me quedé dos días sin salir de casa, solo desatrasándome, porque me lo merezco.

―Ah, sí ―dijo Bella con una risita incómoda.

―Disculpa si fue demasiada información para ti. ―Rió―. Siempre creo que tengo más libertad con las personas de lo normal. Pero el dialogo es importante en una relación y necesitamos pasar por muchas charlas antes de volver a follar. No sé si es por eso que Edward y tú no estaban haciendo eso. Sí, él también es chismoso conmigo y me contó que ustedes no están durmiendo juntos. Por lo menos hasta una semana atrás no lo estaban.

―No sé si quiero hablar sobre eso.

―Está bien. Disculpa invadir tu espacio ―dijo, dando un mordisco más a su pizza.

Bella continuó comiendo también, pero su mente no paraba de trabajar sobre todo aquello que Rose le había dicho.

―No quiero que el sexo signifique solo eso ―decidió decir.

―Creo que entiendo ―habló Rose―. Y estoy de acuerdo.

La morena quedó satisfecha con oír eso de Rosalie. Ella parecía ser una mujer que ya había tenido algunas experiencias en la vida, y conversar con una persona que conocía tan bien a Edward, volvía todo más interesante y también confuso. Conversaron un poco más, dejando de lado a los hombres que hacían parte de sus vidas y hablaron de cosas simples que todas las mujeres conversan cuando se encuentran.

―Tengo hora marcada en el salón dentro de poco ―contó Rose―. Emmett va a sorprenderse cuando llegue a casa. Pretendo cortarme el cabello y hacerme unos risos, darme un poco de volumen.

―¿Crees que lo odiará?

―No lo sé, pero va a encontrarlo extraño al principio. Siempre le parecen extraños los cambios. Después dice que está lindo. Y es bueno decir eso ―rió.

―No cambio mi cabello hace siglos. Nunca me he tinturado, para que tengas noción.

―¿De verdad? Aquí en Nueva York las personas cambian su cabello como cambiaN de ropa. Ya fui pelirroja, ya fui morena… pero admito que mi color real de cabello, que es este, es el que me cae mejor que cualquier otro.

―¿Por qué? ¿Crees que las rubias se divierten más? ―bromeó.

―Mi amor, para divertirse en esta vida no es necesario ser rubia o morena. Es necesaria la osadía, y eso no vas a encontrarlo en un poquito de tinta para el cabello. ―Le ofreció un guiño―. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al salón? Deben encontrar un turno para meterte, conozco a la gente y me harían ese favor. ¿Qué tal un cambio más en tu vida? ¿Quieres aprovechar la oportunidad?

Bella no lo dudó. Miró la hora y, después de terminar de comer y conversar un poco más, las dos se fueron a la peluquería que Rosalie había mencionado. Hizo un chantajee aquí, habló con una muchacha allá, lagrimeo un poco y, cuando Bella se dio cuenta, estaba sentada en una silla con una mujer moviendo su cabello

―Hola, querida. ¿Qué quieres hacerte en el cabello? ¿Un corte, un color?

―No estoy muy segura ―dijo Bella, buscando a Rosalie, pero no había ni señas de la rubia―. No quiero nada radical, tal vez un poco de cambio en el color y un corte que no sea tan formal.

La peluquera se sitió libre para jugar con el cabello de Bella como quería y la morena estaba demasiado nerviosa con aquello. Vio a la mujer pasar una tintura en algunos mechones de su cabello, después cortar de un lado, un poco más del otro. Cuando era el momento de secar para ver el resultado, Rosalie decidió aparecer. La rubia estaba hermosa, el cabello corto quedaba realmente bien en ella. Bella se preguntó si era posible dejar a Rosalie fea y en el mismo instante concluyó que no.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó Rosalie―. Además de ese flequillo. ¿Eso es tinte rojo?

―Hice unas mechas rojizas en el cabello, algo muy sutil que solo va a notarse en un día soleado. También corté el cabello en capas y dejé ese flequillo, que ella puede mover para un lado cuando esté aburrida. Nada radical, pero un cambio básico cuando la gente lo necesita ―explicó la peluquera y Bella se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora.

Cuando la mujer terminó de peinar a la morena, Bella se sorprendió con la imagen que vio en el espejo. El cambio era muy sutil, pero era todo lo que ella necesitaba. No veía la hora de salir por ahí con el cabello al viendo, como un comercial de shampoo.

Las mujeres se despidieron, y ese día había sido de verdad provechoso para las dos. Marcaron salir nuevamente y pensaron que ahí podría estar naciendo una nueva amistad. Cuando Bella llegó a su apartamento y se detuvo a mirar su celular, vio que había innumerables llamadas perdidas y un montón de mensajes. Todos de Edward.

 **¿Quieres salir? ~Edward**

 **Te estoy llamando y no me contestas. ~Edward**

 **Debes estar ocupada. ~Edward**

 **Con tu amiguito Tyler, probablemente. ~Edward**

 **Te extraño, baby. ~Edward**

Bella agarró su celular y llamó al chico. No tardó mucho tiempo y el atendió.

―Creo que tengo a un hombre solitario detrás de mí ―bromeó.

―Graciosita. ¿No puedo extrañarte?

―Claro que puedes.

―¿Qué pasó que no logré hablar contigo el día entero? ―preguntó curioso.

―Salí ―respondió.

―Hmmm…

―Estás muriéndote por preguntar con quien fue, ¿verdad? ―provocó.

―No.

―¡Que celoso, Dios mío! Quien diría que serías el más celoso entre los dos.

―No son celos.

―Salí con tu hermana.

―¿Rosalie?

―¿Tienes otra hermana?

―¿Hablaron muy mal de mí?

―Solo un poco ―dijo con una risita.

―Empiezas a convivir con Rosalie y ya te vuelves maléfica como ella ―bromeó.

―Fuimos al salón, cambiamos de cabello.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, ahora soy rubia y ella morena.

―Ah… ―fue todo lo que Edward logró decir después del comentario de Bella. Le gustaba su cabello castaño.

―Broma. Continúo morena, pero con algunos cambios.

―Quiero ver…

―¿Mañana?

―No sé si podré mañana.

―Si podrás.

―¿Cómo? ―indagó curioso.

―Vas a tener la disculpa perfecta.

―¿Cuál sería?

―Vas a ir a encontrarte con tus padres.

―No creo que ella crea esa mentira.

―Pero no es mentira. Mañana me vas a llevar a Bronx, quiero conocer el lugar donde naciste. Me prometiste, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y entonces? ¿Vamos?

Edward recordaba muy bien la promesa que le había hecho a Bella y no sabía muy bien si estaba listo para volver al lugar que dejó hace años, pero si era para regresar, que al menos fuera en compañía de la mujer con quien estaba hablando.

―Ok, vamos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… creo que con este capítulo y lo que Rose ha contado podemos entender un poco más a Edward, ¿verdad? A ti, que ya sabes quién eres, ¡NO LO ODIES! Jaja y para todas, ténganle paciencia, es un pobre chico ingenuo, como dice Rose. Bella es su salvadora, cada uno es lo que le hacía falta al otro, cada uno se complementa.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuál es el cambio más radical de físico que se han hecho?**

 **Y mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior: a ver, contando como disfraz, solo de payaso wuahahaha que recuerde, claro, mi madre no era de las que se entusiasmaba por el día de las brujitas, así que siempre fue de payaso. Pero he usado vestuarios de distintos tipos, de campesina (para fin de año) de Magdalena (para semana santa) etc etc, todo esto de niña… ya de grande pues… estudio arte dramático, así que me visto de distintos personajes constantemente. AHHHH de diablito (para carnavales) jajja cuando tenía como cuatro :P por ahí hay una foto que lo comprueba jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias, en primer lugar, por leer. Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y sus bellos reviews, me encanta leer sus diferentes historias en cuanto a las respuestas a la pregunta y sus opiniones acerca del capítulo. Entusiasma bastante. Gracias :D**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Aunque ya eran cinco años desde que Edward salió de Bronx, aún sentía que podía caminar por ese lugar con los ojos cerrados. Claro que algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero al hombre de cabellos cobres, le evocaba una inmensa nostalgia caminar por esas calles. Vio, en medio del asfalto, a un grupito de personas bailando el buen rap de los años 80, algunos rostros familiares se cruzaron, así como muros llenos de grafitis que parecían contar historias.

No se distrajeron mucho, Edward podría haberle dicho a la morena que debería conocer el famoso zoológico de Bronx o que tenían que ir a un buen restaurante, pero sabía muy bien que el principal motivo para que la chica estuviera ahí era conocer el pasado de él, y por eso ellos estaban parados en frente de una humilde casa con puerta roja.

―Mi mamá siempre pinta esa puerta de rojo ―comentó, recostado en un carro, aún sin el coraje de subir las escaleras y tocar la campanilla―. Desde que era pequeño es así, no me sorprende.

―¿Será que están en casa? ―preguntó Bella, dando un paso al frente, pero Edward haló la mano de la chica, impidiendo que lo verificara.

―Probablemente sí. Si no están en casa, con seguridad estarán cerca. Estoy nervioso ―admitió.

―Lo sé.

―¿Lo sabes?

―Claro que lo sé, Edward. Apenas hablaste durante todo el camino, balanceabas la rodilla, tocando mi mano… ―dijo ella y observó que él aún sostenía su mano. Edward la soltó inmediatamente―. No hay problema, no dije eso porque me incomodara, pero fue una manera de darme cuenta que te sientes inseguro. Tenemos el día entero, aunque realmente tenga miedo de quedarme aquí hasta muy tarde, porque todo el mundo me ha hablado cosas absurdas de Bronx y sé que aquí hay el mayor índice de asaltos en Nueva York.

―Amé tu cabello ―cambió totalmente de tema.

―Ya me lo dijiste tres veces cuando me viste en la puerta del apartamento, Edward. ―Rió―. No necesitas intentar distraerme o cambiar de asunto. Hacer esto es difícil para ti, lo entiendo. Ya te dije.

―Dame cinco minutitos ―pidió.

―Claro ―habló, colocando la mano encima de la de él. Edward entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

―Mi mamá me va a insultar, puedes estar segura ―dijo con una risa nerviosa.

―Claro que no.

―¡Ah, lo hará! Ya me insulta por teléfono.

―Apuesto que debe estar extrañándote un montón.

―Eso también. ―Sonrió.

―¿Por qué estás evitando el contacto?

―¿Rose te dijo que estoy evitándolo?

―No respondas a mi pregunta con una pregunta.

―Porque no soy el hijo que ellos querían que fuera. No salí de aquí igual que Rose, en la gloria por haberme esforzado y conseguido todo. Soy el hijo que tuvo suerte y se lanzó. Este es un lugar que al mismo tiempo que me pone muy feliz, me entristece demasiado. Sé lo que pasé aquí, sé todo lo que viví. No es fácil. ―Suspiró.

―¿Quieres volver? ―preguntó Bella.

Edward estaba listo para decir que no. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, no iba a regresar a la casa con la cola entre las piernas. Si fuese sincero consigo mismo, también extrañaba sentir el abrazo de su mamá; aunque fuese muy cercano a Carlisle, Edward siempre tuvo un apego mayor por Esmeralda. Le gustaba oír las historias que ella le contaba sobre sus tiempos en que vivió en Venezuela, ni siquiera sabía si eran hechos reales, ya que la mujer dejó su país de origen justamente cuando tenía apenas seis años de edad, pero siempre le fascinaba todo lo que ella hablaba.

La puerta roja se abrió y ahí estaba una mujer que tenía rasgos bastante parecidos al hombre que estaba parado al lado de Bella. Listo o no, en ese momento Edward vio que no tenía muchas alternativas.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó ella, parecía estar viendo una aparición.

―Hola, mamá ―habló, caminando hacia el frente e inconscientemente llevando a Bella a su lado, ya que no había soltado su mano.

―¡Pedazo de mierda! ―gritó, bajando las escaleras.

―¿No te dije que me iba a insultar? ―dijo Edward, mirando a Bella.

La primera reacción de Esme fue abrazar a su hijo, pero en seguida estiró el brazo y le dio un fuerte pellizco.

―¡Joder, mamá!

―¡Si sigues diciendo groserías te llevarás otro! ―dijo con autoridad―. ¿Estás en estado terminal o algo del tipo? Porque solo pudo haber pasado algo así para que tengas tiempo de venir a ver a tu madre. ¿U olvidaste que tenías una? Porque me parece que sí. La mujer que enfrento catorce horas de parto para ponerte en este mundo. ¡Y no naciste pequeño, Edward! Fueron casi cinco kilos. Aguanté nueve meses, te di todo lo que pude, sé que no fue mucho, pero nunca te falté como madre, siempre te di amor y cariño.

―Lo sé, mamá. ―Intentó consolarla. Sabía que Esme iba a comenzar un drama. Si ya era así a través del teléfono, el tener a su hijo, lado a lado, despertaría con seguridad el lado artístico de la mujer.

―Tu madre te extrañó mucho ―habló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Actuación o no, a Edward no le gustaba ver a su mamá de esa forma.

―Discúlpeme ―pidió, abrazando a la mujer. Se sentía emotivo y no le gustaba. Si su madre empezaba a lloriquear era capaz de pedir permiso para no comenzar a llorar junto con la señora, pero felizmente, Esme se contuvo. Aparentemente algo había llamado su atención.

― _¿Quién es la chica que está a tu lado?_ ―preguntó en su lengua nativa.

―Esta es mi amiga, Bella. Deje de hablar en español cerca de una persona que no entiende, es falta de educación.

―¿Bella? _¿Sólo una amiga?_ ―indagó, claramente no creyendo lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo.

―Sí. Pare con el español, mamá.

―Ok ―dijo, rolando los ojos―. Un placer, Bella.

―Ah, un placer. ―Extendió su brazo para saludar a la mujer.

―¿Papá está en casa? ―cuestionó Edward―. ¿Podemos entrar?

―Claro, discúlpame. Su hubiese sabido que venías habría preparado alguna cosa, ¡aún más con visita! ―habló―. Todavía no puedo creer que realmente estés aquí. ¡Tenías que haber llamado a tu hermana!

―Fue un poco imprevista la idea de venir ―dijo, entrando en la casa junto a su madre y halando a Bella de la mano.

Aunque la chica no se sentía ni un poco incómoda con la demostración de afecto del chico, sentía las miradas que Esmeralda le daba a los dos. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que la mujer estaba sospechando algo.

―¡Carlisle, no vas a creer quién está aquí! ―gritó Esme al entrar en la sala junto con Edward.

El papá del chico estaba mirando TV, con una cerveza en la mano. La sorpresa claramente estampada en su rostro al ver que Edward estaba en el mismo recinto que él. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que los dos pudieron conversar frente a frente.

―Hola, papá ―saludó Edward con un fuerte abrazo. Carlisle abrió una sonrisa. A pesar de las innumerables discusiones que los dos tuvieron en el pasado por tener opiniones diferentes de cómo seguir la vida, el cariño que sentía uno por el otro era evidente para todos los de aquella familia.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó, pasando la mano por el brazo de su hijo y notando que una persona más estaba en el lugar, más precisamente, con la mano unida a la Edward.

―Bien. ¿Y usted?

―Bien, en la medida de lo posible. Después de los cincuenta las cosas ya no son las mismas ―bromeó―. ¿Quién es esta muchacha? ―preguntó―. ¿Ya no estás con Lauren? Rosalie ya no nos cuenta nada.

―Mi nombre es Bella. La verdad es Isabella, pero me puede llamar Bella porque es así como normalmente las personas me llaman ―respondió tímida. Carlisle era realmente parecido a Rosalie. El cabello rubio y los oscuros ojos azules eran los mismos―. Soy amiga de sus hijos.

―Más amiga de Edward que de Rosalie, imagino ―murmuró Esme.

―Bella no es de Nueva York, mamá, vino hace casi un año, vive en el edificio que queda en frente del mío; nos conocimos por casualidad ―contó, sentándose en el sofá.

La decoración de la casa había cambiado un poco. El televisor no era ya aquel antiguo y enorme, Rose con seguridad había ayudado a pagar por un buen aparato de LCD. El sofá también parecía ser más suave al que Edward recordaba. Los cuadros eran prácticamente los mismos, algunas fotos nuevas estaban puestas en las paredes, y el hombre se controlaba para no levantarse y observar cada detalle nuevo de la casa en la que pasó el mayor tiempo de su vida.

―¿Y cómo andan las cosas con Lauren? ―preguntó la mujer―. ¿El matrimonio sigue?

―Hmmm… sí ―respondió y al mismo momento sintió que Bella apartaba la mano. Sabía que esa conversación, además de ser incómoda para él, también lo era para ella.

―Qué pena ―dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Edward escuchara que su madre estaba en desacuerdo con el rumbo que él había decidido tomar.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―informó Edward―. Tenemos tanto tiempo sin vernos. Sé muy bien que ustedes no apoyan mi matrimonio, no es necesario que me lo recuerden a cada momento. Quiero saber cómo está su vida aquí, cuáles son las novedades. ¿Cómo anda el trabajo de papá como pintor y de usted como costurera?

―Lo mismo de siempre, hijo. Aquí nada cambia ―contó ella.

―Si nada cambia… amaría comer ese pastel de limón que usted hace. Comienzo a babear solo de pensar en esa masa mojadita.

―Siempre amaste ese pastel. ―Rió ella.

―Sí. Viajé a tantos lugares, pero un pastel de limón como ese nunca lo he comido. ―Le guiñó.

―Eso es una indirecta para hacer que tu madre vaya a la cocina, ¿verdad? No sé si lo mereces, Edward. Sinceramente ―bufó―. Prométele a tu madre que nunca más vas a estar tanto tiempo alejado, ¿sí? Sé que hablas conmigo por teléfono, pero no es la misma cosa. A veces necesitamos ver a la persona cara a cara para saber que todo está bien.

―Lo prometo, mamá. Juro que voy a hacer lo posible para intentar verla, aunque sea en fechas especiales.

―Promete entonces que vas a pasar las ferias del cuatro de julio con nosotros ―pidió―. ¡Rosalie dijo que este año quiere dar una gran fiesta en su casa! Parece que ahora las cosas están a las mil maravillas con Emmett.

―Lo voy a intentar, ¿está bien? No quiero prometer nada ahora, sabe que no puedo responder por Lauren. Ella probablemente no va a querer pasar las fiestas con ustedes, entonces tendría que ser solo yo ―dijo con seguridad―. No sirve que haga esa cara, mamá. Está casada con papá hace más de treinta años y sabe muy bien que a veces para una pareja funciona abandonar algunas cosas.

―¡Algunas cosas, no todo! ―replicó.

A Bella no le estaba gustando el tema, no quería pensar que cuando el cuatro de julio llegara, Edward y Lauren aún serían una pareja. No que ella tuviese muchas esperanzas de que fuera a dejar a su prometida, pero simplemente quería olvidar por completo que Edward era un hombre comprometido. No sabía si era paranoia, pero creía que todos en esa casa estaban juzgándola. Probablemente sospechaban que era amante de su hijo. La pobre chica, inocente y atrapada por un hombre que solo quiere aprovecharse de ella. Tal vez, si las cosas fueran realmente así, sería más fácil para Bella tirarse de ese barco.

―Voy a ver, ¿ok? No prometo que pasaré esa fecha con ustedes, pero con seguridad voy a hacer el intento.

―Está bien ―se conformó Esme―. Voy a ver si tengo los ingredientes para hacer el pastel.

―¡Gracias!

―¿Por qué no me acompañas, Bella? Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? dejemos que los dos conversen, estoy segura que tienen mucho tema para un día ―sugirió Esme, levantándose y extendiendo la mano para Bella.

La morena le dio la mano a la mujer, sin saber qué hacer, y fue llevada a la cocina mientras Edward y Carlisle se quedaron sin tener idea de por dónde comenzar a conversar.

―Rosalie me habló de ti ―reveló Esme, apenas las dos entraron a la cocina. Ella abrió casualmente los armarios, como si lo que había acabado de decir no hubiera dejado a Bella completamente nerviosa.

―Creí que usted había dicho que nunca escuchó mi nombre…

―No quería hablar en frente de Edward. Quería saber qué me decía él ―habló con la harina en las manos.

―Ah, sí, ¿por qué?

―No sé. Cosas de mamá… creí que él podría decir algo diferente de lo que Rose me dijo.

―¿Y qué dijo ella?

―Que ustedes son amigos.

―Y lo somos.

―Y que están actuando como una pareja. Que haces a mi hijo más feliz que la mujer que infelizmente eligió para casarse. O mejor, la mujer que está obligando a mi hijo a casarse con ella ―opinó, agarrando dos limones de la nevera junto con otros ingredientes que serían necesarios para hacer el pastel.

―Ella no está apuntando un arma a la cabeza de su hijo y mandándolo a casarse con ella ―rebatió.

―No, estás en lo correcto, pero si le da una patada en el trasero a Edward, él se queda en medio de la calle, sin nada. Sin la vida que aprendió a tener y, a veces, Bella, creo que sería mejor que ella le estuviera apuntando con un arma a la cabeza que desechar todo lo que tiene. Al menos así debe ser la opinión de él. Esa vida es la gloria de Edward.

―No creo ―discrepó, y esta vez Esme dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a la muchacha―. Edward no me parece que está satisfecho con lo que tiene hoy en día. Nuestra primera charla fue sobre eso. Parece haberse dado cuenta que la vida que tiene no es la mejor cosa que eligió, pero en compensación, no sabe muy bien cómo salir del hoyo en el que está. No debería estar diciendo esto, es algo personal de él, pero el problema de Edward a veces me parece mucho más grande que la simple codicia. Eso fue lo que lo metió en la situación en la que está, pero no es lo que le está impidiendo cambiar. Quizá sea parte, pero no por completo.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―No lo sé ―sacudió la cabeza―. Pienso tanto en eso. Sobre Edward. Cada vez que hablo con Rose entiendo su punto de vista, pero también tengo mis propias preguntas en cuanto a su hijo. Tal vez haga las cosas de esa manera porque no ve otra salida. No lo sé. ―Suspiró y miró a la mujer frente a ella, cuyos ojos eran prácticamente los mismos de Edward―. Intento desvelar todo, pero al final de día termino con más dudas que respuestas.

―¿Crees que aún haya esperanza? ¿Qué un día va a despertar y regresar a casa, buscar un empleo, dejar a Lauren? ―cuestionó.

―No lo sé, señora Esmeralda. Intento no tener esperanza, aunque quisiera que Edward cambiara el rumbo de su vida. Si me creo expectativas, al final del día, va a ser mucho peor. ―Bufó―. Tal vez en familia no se debería hablar tanto de eso, parece que siempre ronda estrés en relación al matrimonio. Me he dado cuenta que eso es algo que afecta mucho a Edward.

―Hmmm… ―fue solamente lo que la mujer dijo. No le gustaba tener que oír esas cosas de una chica que apenas conocía. Ella era la madre de Edward y podía hablar con su hijo como quisiera, pero por otro lado, sabía muy bien que al muchacho no le gustaba cuando la charla giraba en torno a la relación entre Lauren y él.

―Es una buena persona ―aseguró―. Quisiera que se dé cuenta más de eso. Mi vida cambió mucho después que comenzamos a ser amigos.

―¿Y es solamente amistad?

―Es complicado y es algo que me gustaría quedara entre su hijo y yo. Discúlpeme, pero no me sentiría ni un poco cómoda discutiendo con usted el nivel de mi relación con Edward ―confesó.

―Está bien. ―Suspiró―. Discúlpame, no debo meterme. Y sé que es una buena persona. Edward siempre fue un dulce, desde niño.

―¿Sí? Me ha contado algunas historias.

―¿Sabías de su fascinación por este pastel? Cuando era más joven siempre se quedaba parado a mi lado, esperando a que terminara de batir la masa para lamer el recipiente. Hubo una época en que comer pastel era un lujo y, pobre… ―Sonrió recordando―, comía una porción pequeñita, con miedo a que el pastel fuese a acabarse, pero siempre compartía con Rose. Nunca fue egoísta con su hermana, sin embargo, a veces sentía que le daba un poco de sus cosas a ella con dolor en el corazón. ―Rió.

―Edward ama mucho a Rose. Eso es tan evidente. Quisiera haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlos visto de pequeños, debían ser un par tremendo.

―¡Ni me digas! ¡Esos dos me dieron trabajo! En la sala hay algunas fotos de los dos, cuando termine aquí te las mostraré.

―Ok ―concordó Bella.

Mientras eso en la sala, Edward y Carlisle comentaban sobre el juego que pasó de los Yankees, en la televisión. Eso era apenas un abrebocas de una _buena_ conversa que estaban listos para tener.

―Tenemos que cuadrar para ir a mirar un juego ―sugirió Edward.

―Infelizmente hoy en día, para ir a un juego es necesario dinero, hijo mío, y eso, desgraciadamente a tu papá no le sobra ―habló.

―Si es por eso, que quede por mi cuenta.

―¿ _Tuya_? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada. Edward se quedó mudo y solo miró a la televisión.

―No necesito que me recuerdes eso. No entiendo si tu propósito es herirme, hacerme enojar… si lo es, felicidades. ¡Y después preguntan por qué me distancio tanto tiempo!

―¡Es solo para ver si eres capaz de aceptarlo, Edward! ―Carlisle dijo, levantando la voz.

―¿Aceptar el hecho que soy un jodido en la vida? No necesita recordarlo, papá. Lo tengo completamente claro. Esta es la vida que elegí tener, ¿no está feliz? ¡Tampoco yo! ―habló en un tono encima del que su papá usó―. Quisiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar tantas cosas, pero no puedo y en el punto en el que me encuentro es tan difícil que parece hasta imposible.

―Eres un tipo inteligente, Edward. Estoy seguro que si intentaras enfocarte en algunos cambios en tu vida tu perspectiva sería otra.

―No sé por dónde comenzar ―habló angustiado―. No sé si soy capaz.

―Le dije exactamente esas palabras a tu madre cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de tu hermana. ―Rió―. Creo que hice un buen trabajo. Es cuestión de aceptar la realidad e intentar dar lo mejor, hasta cuando crees que no eres capaz.

―Sí, con Rose hicieron un buen trabajo. Aparentemente soy la oveja negra de la familia, ¿verdad?

―Edward, ¿qué hicieron contigo? ―preguntó Carlisle, perplejo con el comentario de su hijo―. No entiendo, parece que no eres el chico que crié. ¿Qué falta de autoestima es esa? No es porque tu madre y yo no estamos de acuerdo con tu matrimonio que pensamos mal de ti o que creemos que te criamos de manera equivocada. Parece que después de dos años en lugar de madurar te fuiste para atrás.

El hombre no sabía muy bien qué decir. ¿Cómo le podía responder a su papá? Él no sabía lo que había pasado en los últimos años, creía que ese tipo de pensamiento ―que era la oveja negra de la familia―, era lo que todos tenían de él.

―Estoy tan confundido. Después que Bella apareció en mi vida… parece que todo se volvió mejor y al mismo tiempo peor. Es una eterna contradicción, ¿sabe? Cuando estoy con ella me siento extremadamente feliz, pero ahí me doy cuenta de la situación en la que estamos y me da escalofrío, nervios… me siento perdido.

―¿Qué sientes por ella?

―No lo sé ―confesó sinceramente―. Siento algo muy fuerte, no sé si quiero nominar eso o pensar mucho en ese hecho. Ella es muy importante para mí en este momento.

―Entiendo. Creo que es mejor que no escuches mi opinión sobre eso. Espero que los dos no terminen heridos al final.

―¿Cuándo es el final de todo esto?

―No soy yo quien tiene la respuesta. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que merezco salir lastimado, pero ella no, no quiero que al final ella quede mal, pero soy tan egoísta. ―Sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro―. Mamá debe estar estresándola.

―Probablemente. ―Carlisle rió―. Espero, por el bien de tu amiga, que al menos ella no esté hablando en español.

―¿Será que debo ir?

―Es buena idea.

―Voy ―se levantó.

―¿Edward? ―llamó Carlisle, también poniéndose en pie y tocando el hombro de su hijo. En seguida lo abrazó―. No dejes que nadie te haga pensar que no vales nada, levanta esa cabeza, vales mucho. Si no fuese por ti y tu hermana, tu mamá y yo jamás tendríamos fuerzas para seguir adelante en las dificultades que pasamos.

―Ok ―fue solo lo que dijo. Se sentía conmovido por las palabras de su padre.

Al llegar a la cocina, Edward vio a Esmeralda y a Bella carcajeándose. Primero sospechó que el tema era sobre él, pero después prestó un poco más de atención y vio que las dos conversaba sobre una foto de un programa de juegos que habían visto el día anterior.

―Siento el olor del pastel en el horno ―habló Edward, acercándose a Bella y sentándose en la silla que estaba a su lado, colocó la mano sobre la rodilla de la chica y ella estiró la suya para tocar la de él, jugando con los pelitos que él tenía en los dedos.

―Para tu suerte, tenía todos los ingredientes en casa. ― Esme Sonrió ―. Estaba aquí, divirtiéndome con tu amiga.

―Pude escuchar las carcajadas.

Como si quisiera juntar a su hijo en la conversa, Esme contó la misma historia para el chico. Después contó otro acontecimiento más, después otro y, cuando se dio cuenta, Edward estaba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, sintiendo la familiaridad que era oír a su madre relatando algo a boca llena. Carlisle se juntó a todos y en ese momento solo faltaba Rosalie para dejar a la familia completa. Bella no era vista como una intrusa, participaba con su dulce risa y traía una comodidad tan grande para Edward que apenas se daban cuenta que a cada minuto sus cuerpos se juntaban más.

Apenas el pastel de limón estuvo listo, Esme cortó un generoso pedazo para todos y Edward no logró esperar a que se enfríe, alegando que el pastel era más sabroso si era comido caliente. Bella tampoco aguantó mucho y comió su parte. El pastel era realmente magnífico.

Cuando el día fue oscureciendo, Edward consideró mejor irse a casa, sabía que las cosas no eran muy seguras en las noches de Bronx y tenía miedo que Bella se asustara. Fue doloroso para Esme despedirse de su hijo, pero como él prometió que no estaría tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia, la venezolana ya estaba ansiosa por el próximo momento en que tendría a toda su familia reunida. Carlisle le pidió a su hijo que reflexionara sobre la conversa que tuvieron y dijo que en el caso de Edward querer, podría aceptar el regalo de una entrada para ver jugar a los Yankees. Bella se despidió rápidamente de los dos, diciendo que fue un placer conocerlos. A la pareja también le había gustado mucho haber conocido a la nueva amiga de Edward y, por más que no hubiese expresado en voz alta lo que pensaban, era claro que preferían ver a su hijo con una mujer como la morena.

Edward esperó alejarse un poco de casa de sus padres para agarrar a la morena por la cintura y darle un beso que quita el aliento.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó, suspirando aún gracias al beso que él le había dado.

―Por darme fuerzas para venir hoy aquí. Extrañaba más a mis padres de lo que imaginaba. Y aún tuve la suerte de regresar a casa con mi pastel de limón favorito. ―Rió.

―Creo que sería bueno que compartieras ese pastel conmigo. Es realmente delicioso.

―Voy a tener que pensar mucho en eso… ―bromeó mientras caminaban hacia el metro.

―¡Y después dices que agradeces mi ayuda! Ni siquiera me das algo a cambio.

―Quiero darte algo a cambio… ―dijo, colocando la mano en la cintura de la morena y en seguida bajando un poco más, de manera que ahora tocaba el trasero de la muchacha.

―Creo que prefiero el pastel ―comentó y después se carcajeó cuando vio la cara que Edward había hecho―. Estoy jugando. ¿Vas a dormir en casa hoy?

―No lo sé. Creo que no voy a poder.

―Está bien ―dijo, intentando esconder su tristeza, pero Edward podía ver decepción en el rostro de la chica.

―Calma ahí ―habló, agarrando el celular y llamando a Lauren―. Hola. Sí, aún estoy aquí. Sé que es peligroso en la noche, Lauren, viví aquí la mayor parte de mi vida. Estoy pensando que tal vez sea mejor dormir aquí, donde mis padres. Mamá hizo ese pastel de limón que siempre te cuento. Escucha, voy a dormir aquí y mañana te llevo una rebanada, ¿puede ser? Claro que no está envenenado, Lauren, por el amor de Dios. Está bien, no te preocupes. Ok. Está bien. Besos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio después de esa llamada. Edward estaba con la conciencia un poco pesada, pero quería pasar el resto de la noche con Bella, tener la comodidad junto a ella, conversar con calma, contando lo que había sentido al ver a sus padres nuevamente. Por su parte, Bella se sentía mal por haber escuchado que el hombre le mentia a su prometida, pero así como él, quería tenerlo en sus brazos toda la noche. Era mucho mejor dormir cuando la cama era compartida con el hombre de ojos verdosos.

Llegaron al apartamento de Bella y fueron directo a tomar un baño, por primera vez juntos. Aunque el espacio fuese pequeño, los dos conseguían perfectamente acomodarse. Intercambiaron caricias, reían cuando tropezaban uno con el otro y dejaban que sus manos vagaran, de modo que pudiesen satisfacer al otro. El agua no estaba ya caliente y los dos estaban pegados, intentando huir de la ducha fría.

―La cosa más inteligente sería salir de la ducha, pero aquí está tan rico ―dijo él, abrazando a la chica.

―Lo sé. ―Rió―. Pero ya estamos limpios y gastando mucha agua. Podemos estar abrazaditos en la cama.

Edward se vistió con la misma ropa interior que trajo y Bella se puso una camisola de gatitos que tenía desde los catorce años de edad. Para algunos podría parecer un trapo, pero la muchacha juraba que pocos tejidos eran tan suaves como aquel.

―Tu mamá es tan interesante ―comentó mientras cambiaba el agua de los conejillos de india y Edward le ayudaba con la comida.

―Lo es. Adora contar historias, ya la viste. ―Sonrió―. Como lo predije, a ellos les gustaste mucho.

―Las cosas serían tan simples si… ―comenzó a hablar, pero se arrepintió.

―¿Qué?

―Nada.

―Ahora quiero saber.

―Son bobadas, tengo que pensar antes de exponer ciertos pensamientos ―eludió, colocando el agua para los animales y pasando la mano por Marie―. Amo el sonido que ellos hacen. Parece que están felices en saber que llegué a casa y puedo prestarles atención.

―Son buenos animales ―habló él, sacando a uno de dentro de su jaula―. Qué pena que su mamá crea que conseguirá distraerme cambiando de tema.

―Son tonterías, Edward. ―Bufó―. Iba a decir que todo sería más simple si fuéramos una pareja, en lugar de ser solamente "la otra" de la historia. Listo. ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Te gustó lo que escuchaste?

―Sería más simple ―concordó, colocando a Anthony de regreso a su lugar―. Increíblemente más simple, pero parece que en mi vida todo es difícil. Hasta cuando es para ser simple. Hasta cuando elegí meterme en la relación más cómoda posible, tiene que tener vuelcos.

―En fin, no quiero hablar más de eso. ―Se levantó y caminó hasta la cama―. Vamos a dormir.

―¿Estás enojada? ―preguntó, acostándose al lado de la morena.

―No. Tengo sueño. Cansada.

―Estás enojada ―dijo él, halándola cerca de su cuerpo y evitando que la morena le diera la espalda.

―Un poco ―admitió―. Pero va a pasar. Estás aquí.

―Quiero mejorar las cosas, Bella.

―¿Cómo así?

―No lo sé. No sé, ese es el problema―. Rió―. No me gusta la denominación de "la otra" para ti. Es peyorativo.

―¿Pero no es en lo que me convertí?

―No te volviste eso para mí.

―Sabes que jodes mi mente cuando dices esas cosas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó―. Quisiera que me tratases mal, solo un poquito. Fueses burro, dijeras un bando de groserías. Podrías tener mal aliento también. Pero me dices cosas dulces, me ayudas a hacer cosas tontas que nunca hice y besas tan bien que sin bobear, aunque tuvieras mal aliento, sería capaz de continuar besándote. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Edward? ¿Y de otra mujer?

¿Qué podría responder él? Bajó el rostro y besó a la morena. Era lo máximo que conseguía hacer.

―Haces que me sienta la única y me entristezco justamente cuando me doy cuenta que no lo soy ―confesó.

―No sé qué decir, Bella. Muchas veces quisiera que todo pudiese cambiar como por arte de magia.

―Lo sé. ―Suspiró―. Creo que tengo problemas y necesito constantemente hablar de cómo me siento. Tal vez eso funcione mejor si no pensara tanto y si no expresara lo que siento. Tú no lo expresas.

―Pero eso no significa que no piense en eso y no sienta nada.

―¿Qué sientes? A mi lado… ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Feliz ―respondió.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… ¿qué tal? Ya Bella tuvo la aprobación de la familia, pero… ¿Qué creen que va a pasar?**

 **Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, son hermosos, me encanta que contesten las preguntas y saber más de ustedes :D Espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este capítulo y muchas gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, es un pago muy gratificante.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA:** **Los años cambian, las cosas a nuestro alrededor cambian, así como nosotros. ¿Qué les gustaría cambiar? (sea algo Físico, algo a su alrededor, la manera cómo se relaciona con otras personas, etc.)**

 **En respuesta a la pregunta anterior: el cambio más radical que me he hecho… tenía el cabello super largo, como hasta la cintura y me lo hice cortar en capas un poquito más abajo de los hombros (la capa más larga) y aparte me hice hacer iluminaciones, yo quería tinturarme todo pero me recomendaron que primero iluminaciones… cosa que agradecí y en cuanto a los rayitos me arrepentí luego luego jaja desde eso no he vuelto a tocar mi cabello con esas cosas de tinturas ni nada, lo tengo largo de nuevo peeero quiero cortármelo wuahahhaha cosas raras de la vida que pasan… en fin.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días… si la vida y el estudio no deciden poner inconvenientes :D**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Edward se había despertado temprano para correr por el Central Park, queriendo aprovechar la mañana soleada de comienzo de junio. Eso le traía una enorme alegría al hombre, poder observar a las personas, los animales y la naturaleza. Era un alivio, ya que su semana para nada había sido fácil.

Desde que le mintió a Lauren, alegando que dormiría en la casa de sus padres, la situación de la pareja no estaba para nada bien. La rubia platinada creía que, de alguna manera, la familia estaba influenciando al chico y, por eso, terminaron discutiendo contantemente, siempre con Lauren reprochando que Edward se estaba distanciando de ella.

El contacto con Bella fue mínimo, pues no quería que la mujer encontrara alguna cosa más para pelear, porque aquello no ayudaba en nada a que Edward mantuviera la salud mental.

Pensaba diversas veces en la charla que tuvo con su papá, en la que Carlisle intentó, claramente, darle una visión optimista en la que Edward podría intentar cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no sabía muy bien que actitud tomar primeramente.

Sabía que su relación con Lauren no era la mejor cosa que había elegido para su propia vida, tampoco tenía idea de cómo sería su vida en el caso de desistir de todo lo que tuvo en los últimos cinco años. Era tan simple conformarse con lo que tenía, fue así todo ese tiempo. Bien, al menos fue así hasta que Bella apareció en su vida.

Estaba regresando a casa cuando decidió comprar un periódico que en su primera página tenía una pequeña columna hablando de su equipo de corazón, los _Yankees._

Al llegar al lujoso apartamento el hombre abrió el periódico, leyó todas las noticias de la sección de deportes y después comenzó a hojear. Cuando llegó a la parte que contenía los anuncios de empleos fue incapaz de mirar una hoja más. Miró a un lado y a otro, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Sus manos sudaban y se sentía vergonzosamente nervioso.

El primer anuncio hablaba de un puesto para corredor de inmuebles, cosa que Edward descartó rápidamente, dado que con la crisis que el país sufría en los últimos años, el mundo de los inmuebles se fue a pique drásticamente. Después vino un puesto de gerente de una red de _fast food,_ pero para eso era necesario tener experiencia y en esa área, infelizmente, Edward no tenía.

Tardó un poco hasta que encontró algo en lo que pudiera encajar. Era una vaga para barman en un club nocturno. Sabía que normalmente las personas que trabajaban en puestos en los que se recibe propinas sacaban un dinero bastante bueno para llevar una vida de lujo, nunca parecían pasar necesidades. Era recomendable tener experiencia, pero no era obligatoria. Edward miró la dirección donde debería estar para una entrevista, y se dijo a sí mismo que nada le costaba ver cómo sería.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que le diría a la persona en la entrevista del empleo que ni siquiera notó a Lauren parada detrás de él, espiando lo que su prometido estaba leyendo.

―¿Barman? ―Rió―. ¿Por qué estás leyendo eso?

―¿En qué momento te despertaste? ―preguntó, huyendo de la pregunta de su prometida.

―Acabé de salir de cuarto cuando me di cuenta que ya no estabas compartiendo la cama conmigo. ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo mirando el periódico en la sección de empleos?

―Estoy pensando en hacer algo productivo con el tiempo que tengo libre.

―¿Y ser barman desde cuándo es productivo? ―bromeó―. ¿Sinceramente crees que eres capaz de hacer algo del tipo, Edward? Y para ganar una miseria. Si quieres tanto ocupar tu vasto tiempo libre, puedo ponerte a hacer algo en mi empresa.

―Parece ser un empleo divertido ―comentó sobre la vaga en el club nocturno.

―¿Y reamente crees que eres apto para hacer eso? ¿Qué bebidas sabes hacer?

―Puedo aprender ―respondió nervioso. _¿Será que realmente podía?_

―Mi amor, despierta. Hoy en día nadie quiere enseñar nada, ellos quieren que aparezcas en la puerta del lugar, lleno de cualidades. Infelizmente eso no lo tienes. Hazme caso, soy dueña de una multinacional. Quizá debieses buscar algún puesto de acompañante masculino o algo del género ―se burló―. En el sexo puedo garantizarte que eres maravilloso y no te igualas a muchos. ¡Y puedes hasta decir que una vez ya tuviste fotos publicadas en un sitio del género! ¡Mira que increíble!

Edward no dijo nada, solo salió del lugar en ese mismo momento, con la furia estampada en su rostro, así como la humillación. No le gustó escuchar las cosas que la mujer le había dicho y temía todo aquello, pues ella era una mujer que tenía experiencia y probablemente había dicho la verdad, él no era capaz. Él no servía para nada, ni al menos para un trabajo en que la única cosa necesaria era hacer bebidas.

Lauren se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a su prometido, pero no veía otra salida. ¿Por qué diablos estaba buscando empleo? Siempre fue bueno saber que él dependía de la comodidad que ella le proporcionaba. Aquello definitivamente fue una idea que había sido plantada en su cabeza por su familia. Desde el día en que inventó ir a Bronx las cosas andaban tan extrañas en esa casa. La rubia tenía miedo de que Edward intentara mandar al demonio la relación de los dos, tenía miedo que se diera cuenta que estaba lejos de ser un inútil y que era el hombre que, a pesar de sus defectos, muchas mujeres adorarían tener a su lado. Infelizmente ella tenía que jugar con las cartas que tenía, aunque al final del día aquello terminara hiriendo al hombre y hasta a sí misma. Antes lastimado que para siempre lejos de ella.

El ambiente estaba pesado y la rubia, intentando redimirse, caminó hasta el cuarto donde él se cambiaba y le dijo que podía trabajar con ella, en el caso que realmente quisiera tener un empleo. Ella crearía un puesto para él y nadie podría hacer nada para impedírselo.

―No quiero hablar más sobre eso ―fue lo que respondió a la propuesta de la mujer.

―Piénsalo mejor, ¿Ok? Es una oportunidad que no necesita ser descartada ahora. Sé que estás enojado con lo que te dije, pero solo estoy intentando abrir tus ojos, amor. La vida no es así de fácil, no es simplemente ver un empleo en el periódico, encontrarlo divertido y pensar que vas a ser contratado solo porque tienes un rostro bonito. Hoy todo es mucho más complicado, tener una profesión es necesario. Tienes que dar gracias a Dios que probablemente nunca vas a pasar necesidades como esas personas que no tienen estudio, porque jamás dejaría que necesitaras algo. Llevamos una buena vida, ¿no es verdad? Vamos a permanecer así. Piensa en lo que te dije.

Edward no respondió nada y su prometida se fue al baño a tomar una ducha antes de irse a la oficina. Edward salió del apartamento sin decir para dónde iba, solo con la billetera en el bolsillo y el celular ―apagado― en el otro.

No tenía rumbo y terminó agarrando el metro. Decidió salir en la 42nd Street, caminando hacia Times Square. Inmediatamente pensó en Bella, quería tener la oportunidad de ir a ese lugar con ella durante la noche. Era fácil notar quiénes eran los turistas. Aún de día, algunas personas parecían maravilladas por las luces del lugar.

―¿Entradas? ―le preguntó un señor a Edward. El chico no había notado, pero estaba parado en frente de la taquilla del famoso espectáculo de Broadway "El Fantasma de la Ópera".

―No, gracias ―respondió, pero en seguida se acordó que en la lista de Bella ponía que jamás había visto un espectáculo de Broadway―. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto cuesta el ingreso?

―Depende de donde usted quiera sentarse.

―Aquí ―dijo, apuntando en la pantalla que le hombre le mostró.

―Serían 180 dólares ―respondió.

―¿Un boleto?

―Sí.

―Ok ―respondió, abriendo la cartera y verificando cuánto tenía. No quería pagar con tarjeta, pues tenía miedo de que Lauren viera cómo estaba gastando el dinero. Felizmente encontró cuatro billetes de cien y algunos billetes de menor valor―. Dos boletos, por favor.

No logrando contenerse, agarró el celular y llamó en ese mismo momento a Bella. Mientras el teléfono timbraba, se preocupó que quizá la chica tuviera algún compromiso y no podría salir con él en la noche.

―¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada en medio de mi clase? ―preguntó ella.

―Mierda, disculpa. Te llamo más tarde.

―Está bien, la profesora faltó, solo estaba molestándote. ―Rió―. Buenos días.

―Buenos días. ―Sonrió―. ¿Todo va bien?

―Sí, haciendo a un lado el hecho que Tyler y yo estamos jugando un viejo juego de tan grande que es el aburrimiento que estamos sintiendo en este momento. ¿Y tú?

―Ahora mejor.

―¡Ay, que cliché, Edward! ―bromeó.

―Hoy no trabajas, ¿verdad? Dime que no, por favor.

―No trabajo. ¿Ahora puedo saber por qué? ¿Tenemos algo planeado para hoy?

―Si me hicieras el favor de acompañarme, sí. Acabo de comprar boletos para Broadway. Me hablaste sobre que nunca habías visto un espectáculo ahí, creí que hoy era una buena oportunidad para chulear una cosita de tu lista, ¿qué me dices?

―¿Pagaste por los boletos?

―Sí, ya los compre. Están en mis manos ―respondió, pero tuvo miedo que Bella le fuese a echar en cara que el dinero pertenecía en verdad a Lauren.

―Entonces nada más justo que yo pague una cena ―sugirió.

―Ok. ¿Paso a tu casa a las seis? El espectáculo empieza a las ocho.

―Claro ―concordó.

―No quiero colgar ―habló y Bella rió.

―Está bien, entonces puedes contarme qué hiciste hoy ―dijo ella, levantándose y apuntando al celular, implícitamente pidiendo permiso a Tyler, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

―Caminé por el Central Park, después fui a casa ―contó y dudó por algunos segundos, si hablarle sobre que había buscado empleo en el periódico, pero como eso ya le había causado dolor de cabeza, decidió dejarlo de lado―. Ahora estoy caminando cerca al Times Square, junto a millones de turistas de todas las partes del planeta.

―Mucho más interesante de lo que estoy haciendo. Mi primera clase fue un asco y ahora la profesora faltó, para mejorar este día maravilloso. No me desperté de buen humor. La verdad, solo ahora que estoy hablando contigo es que las cosas mejoran un poco.

―Creo que hoy será el día de consolarnos entonces. ―Rió―. Las cosas no estaban muy bien cuando salí.

―¿Sí? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero si es algo que te está incomodando, puedes hablar conmigo. Soy tu amiga encima de todo.

―Gracias ―bufó―. Creo que no tengo mucho ánimo para hablar ahora. Solo cosas estresantes que pasan de vez en cuando.

―Ah, sí ―habló y después se quedó en silencio.

―Sí…

―Hey, ¿qué opinas si llamamos a tu hermana y a Emmett para que cenen con nosotros hoy? ―preguntó.

―Por mí está bien. Le voy a mandar un mensaje a ella para ver si aceptan.

―¿Vas a poder pasar la noche en casa?

―No sé. Creo que no.

―Extraño dormir a tu lado ―admitió.

―Yo también. Consientes mi cabeza y es tan delicioso.

―Me llenas de besos. Es la mejor manera de terminar el día.

―Me despiertas con besos. Y es la mejor forma de comenzar el día.

―Te voy a secuestrar ―dijo seria, pero Edward rió―. Voy a llevarte a Nueva Jersey, nadie va a buscarte allá. Solo voy a contarle a Rose, porque es tu hermana y va a extrañarte. Y también puede contarle a tus padres.

―¿Sí?

―Aham. Y vamos a criar a Marie y a Anthony en una casa enorme y ellos podrán tener hijitos. Y vas a dormir todas las noches conmigo.

―¿Alguna cosa más?

―No. Es perfecto. Serías mío ―suspiró.

―Bella… ―dijo, con voz triste.

―No me dijiste que espectáculo vamos a ver ―cambió de tema.

―El Fantasma de la Ópera.

―¡Ah, amo la película! Las canciones son muy buenas.

―¿Baby?

―¿Qué?

―No veo la hora de verte.

―¡Más tarde!

―Voy a llamar a Rose, ¿ok? ¡Hasta más tarde!

―¡Hasta pronto!

Al regresar al salón de clases, Bella se encontró de frente con Tyler y, por más que él no hubiera preguntado absolutamente nada sobre quién era al teléfono, Bella sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

―Era Edward ―contó.

―Lo noté. ―Rió―. Tu reacción al atender no me dejó dudas de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

―¿Crees que estoy haciendo una tontería?

―¿De qué sirve que te responda?

―Nada, pero tengo curiosidad.

―Creo que estás enamorada. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees?

―Que tienes razón. ―Suspiró―. ¿Sabes cuál sería la solución a mis problemas?

―¿Qué él se separe de su prometida?

―Eso también… o que ella se muera ―habló completamente seria.

―Calma ahí, Bella. Las cosas no se resuelven así ―dijo preocupado con lo que la morena estaba pensando hacer.

―Estaba bromeando. ―Se carcajeó―. No puedo creer que pensaste que estaba planeando la muerte de ella o algo por el estilo.

―No lo sé ¿no? ¿Ella no es rica? Existen millones de crímenes que son cometidos por culpa del adulterio. Aunque normalmente quien muere es la amante.

―Gracias ―se burló.

―Bromeaba ―Rió él―. Para de estar pensando mucho en eso. Tienes dos elecciones, Bella: aprovechar o mandarlo a la mierda. Estar cuestionándote a todo momento no te va a ayudar en la situación que te metiste.

―Nunca me enamoré y cuando pasa tiene que ser de un tipo casado. Me saqué el premio mayor.

―Quien no te manda a enamorarte de alguien como… Michael ―habló, apuntando discretamente al peor alumno del grupo. Michael solo frecuentaba la facultad para dormir y participar de las fiestas de la fraternidad.

―¡Claro, porque tenemos tanto en común! ―Roló los ojos―. Hablando de eso, te vi con los ojos en Victoria.

―¿Cuándo? Claro que no ―respondió, pero las mejillas del chico se colorearon.

―¡Ah, Dios mío! ¡Te gusta! ―dijo de golpe, pero afortunadamente mantuvo el tono bajo.

―¡Quédate quieta! ―pidió Tyler.

―Ella es guapa, te doy mi mayor apoyo.

―Cállate, Bella.

―Deberías llamarla para salir ―aconsejó―. ¡Dios mío, me estoy volviendo Alice!

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Nada. ―No quería explicarle la excéntrica personalidad de su compañera de trabajo―. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

―Porque no. Mírala y mírame ―murmuró.

―Estoy mirando. ¿Qué debería ver?

―Ella no saldría con un tipo como yo. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―¡Quien no arriesga, no gana! ―habló―. Sé bien de eso.

Rose quedó sorprendida cuando recibió un mensaje de Edward, diciendo que quería cenar con ella y con Emmett, pero la sorpresa aún mayor fue cuando dijo que llevaría a Bella. Parecía que últimamente Edward no se cansaba de dejarla con la boca abierta. Cuando mamá Esmeralda la llamó para contarle que su hijo pequeño había acabado de visitarla, Rose tardó en creerlo; creyó que era una broma de su mamá, pero cuando su hermano confirmó todo, no restaron dudas. El hombre estaba comenzando a cambiar algunas cosas en su vida y ella amaba eso.

Al saber que Emmett estaría libre para salir más tarde le confirmó su presencia a su hermano, y dijo que no podría estar más contenta por la invitación. Era la más pura verdad.

Después de salir de la facultad, Bella y Tyler no continuaron con su rutina de estudios que mantenían toda la semana. La morena se fue directamente a casa y llamó a Alice.

―¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada? ―preguntó Alice con buen humor.

―Quería tu humilde opinión ―pidió.

―Sobre…

―¿Qué ropa debería usar para ver un espectáculo en Broadway? ―preguntó.

―Depende de dónde te vayas a sentar. Algunas personas que están en los lugares más caros llegan a ir con ropa de gala, otras aparecen con jeans y blusa ―comentó.

―No tengo idea de dónde voy a sentarme y me reúso a vestir ropa de gala para ver una ópera.

―Vístete con ropa bonita. Ponte el mejor vestido que tengas.

―¿Estás segura que no voy a estar demasiado arreglada? ―indagó.

―Créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando.

―Ok. ¿Alguna recomendación de un restaurante sofisticado?

―¿Cuánto quieres gastar?

―Menos de 100 dólares, por el amor de Dios.

―Hay un lugar llamado _Boulud Sud._ Está en West, después te mando la dirección exacta por SMS. Debe salir un poco menos de 100 dólares, pero vale la pena.

―¡Ok! ¡Gracias!

―¿Vas a salir con Edward?

―Sí. Me llamó para ver "El Fantasma de la Ópera" con él y creí que lo justo era invitarlo a cenar conmigo.

―Hmmm, ¡una noche interesante! ―comentó, feliz por su amiga―. Para que se vuelva mejor solo se finaliza con sexo.

―No va a pasar. ―Rió ella.

―¿Por qué? ¿Crees que eso va a complicar la situación de la relación de ustedes?

―También. ―Bufó―. Pero estamos felices con lo que tenemos, por lo menos por ahora.

―Disculpa por ese día, creo que aún guardas resentimiento. No debí tener esa postura con Edward. Quería tener la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas.

―No guardo nada, Alice. Es algo que ya pasó, realmente no debiste haberlo hecho, pero lo hiciste y ahora no podemos volver atrás. Lo máximo que puedes hacer, realmente, es pedir disculpas y eso ya lo hiciste.

―No a él. Dile que lo siento mucho, ¿ok? Normalmente no soy de ese tipo, lo sabes. Soy un dulce de persona.

―Que modesta. ―Rió.

―¿Estoy mintiendo? Puedo ser arrebatada, pero soy un dulcecito. ―Sonrió, aunque Bella no podía verla―. Dile que lo siento mucho ¿ok? Que no me comporto así siempre y que fue solamente porque me sentí en el deber de protegerte. Son tonterías, lo sé, pero fui una de las primeras personas que conociste aquí en Nueva York y quise hacer el papel que no me correspondía.

―Está bien, Alice. Se lo diré.

―¡Ok! ¡Buena suerte con tu cita! ¡Aprovéchala! Cualquier cosa que quieras sabes que es solo llamar, ¿ok?

―¡Muchas gracias! Hey…

―¿Qué?

―Esto no es una promesa, pero vamos a intentar marcar ese encuentro que tanto quieres, ¿ok? Llevo a Edward y tú a Jasper.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, pero no vayas a decir tonterías.

―¡Juro que no!

―Perfecto. Estamos hablándolo. Mañana estaré en el trabajo y chismeamos.

―¡Está bien! ¡Besos y aprovecha!

―¡Voy a aprovechar! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

Bella intentó no ser exagerada, pero era inevitable. Se probó un montón de vestidos que tenía hasta que finalmente se decidió. Para su desespero, apenas salió del baño el timbre sonó y murió de miedo de estar atrasada, pero miró el reloj y aún eran las cinco.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó al ver a Edward parado en su puerta.

―Muy simpática la forma en que me recibes, olvidé que eres un dulce de persona. Precioso modelito, por lo que veo. No se atiende a la puerta usando una toalla, Bella.

―Disculpa, pero es que estaba esperando a otro chico y nos íbamos a enrollar por unos treinta minutitos antes de que llegaras. Creí que era mejor estar desnuda para no tener mucho trabajo, ¿sabes? ―habló seria, pero obviamente estaba bromeando. Edward no le vio la gracia―. Deja de hacer esa mala cara, estoy bromeando, bobo.

―Muy graciosa hoy ―murmuró, rolando los ojos y entrando en el apartamento―. Decidí aparecer más temprano.

―¡Me di cuenta! Aún no estoy lista, como puedes verlo.

―¿Puedo esperar aquí a que te arregles? ―preguntó.

―¡Claro! ―Sonrió―. Voy a cambiarme al baño, ¿ok?

―Vale. ¿Antes me puedes dar al menos un beso?

La morena sonrió y alzó los brazos para poder colocarlos alrededor del cuello del chico. Él la atrajo más hacia él, casi haciendo que sus pies salieran del suelo y le dio un fuerte beso, en los labios que tanto codiciaba.

―Ahora déjame cambiarme ―dijo ella―. Antes que esta toalla vaya a parar al suelo y yo a esa cama.

―No me des ideas. ―Rió él.

Bella se cambió rápidamente en el baño, no teniendo muchas dificultades en ponerse la ropa que eligió. El maquillaje como siempre era algo simple, no le gustaba pintarse demasiado, solo lápiz de ojos, un poco de rímel transparente, colorcito en las mejillas para dar un aire saludable y por fin, labial rojo.

Agarró el secador y se arregló el cabello, alisando solamente el flequillo y dejando el resto en su ondulado natural. Después pasó un poco de perfume y finalmente estaba lista.

―Listo ―dijo, abriendo la puerta―. ¿Me tardé demasiado?

Edward no había escuchado lo que Bella estaba diciendo. Tenía que admitir que amaba cuando ella usaba vestidos. Lo que ella eligió para la noche de hoy, debido a eso, dejó al chico prácticamente loco. Era de un color vino, con encaje en la parte de arriba, una falda voluminosa con un lazo al lado. Era extremadamente femenino y aquello le agradaba demasiado a Edward.

―¡Para de mirarme con la boca abierta! ―pidió Bella, riendo―. ¿Estoy demasiado arreglada? ¡Alice dijo que debería usar mi mejor vestido! Creo que es este, pero si crees que es muy arreglado puedo elegir otra cosa. ¡Todo el mundo siempre anda arreglado en esta porquería de ciudad, nunca se cómo vestirme!

―Estás… espectacular ―dijo, levantándose y caminando hasta la chica―. Estás hermosa. Siempre estás hermosa, pero… carajo…

―Para con eso. ―Rió mientras se ponía los zapatos.

―Es más fuerte que yo, disculpa.

―¿Vamos? ―preguntó, tomando la mano del hombre.

―Sí. Ya estoy viendo lo que voy a sufrir con todo el mundo comiéndote con los ojos en la calle.

―Cállate, Edward. ―Rio un poco más.

Los dos se fueron directo al restaurante que Alice le había recomendado. Rose y Emmett ya esperaban a la pareja, gracias a un mensaje que Bella le había enviado a la rubia, avisándole dónde deberían encontrarse.

―¡Amé la elección del lugar! ―dijo Rose cuando ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

―Una amiga me lo recomendó ―contó.

―¿A dónde van así de arreglados? ―preguntó Emmett―. Me estoy sintiendo completamente inadecuado por estar usando jeans.

―Edward me invitó a mirar un espectáculo de Broadway con él más tarde ―contó―. Nunca tuve oportunidad de ver uno.

―Ah, son muy buenos. Rosalie y yo ya hemos visto varias veces. Creo que te va a gustar.

―Espero. ―Sonrió.

―¿Y cómo andan las cosas? ―preguntó Rose. Sus ojos bailando entre Bella y Edward, implícitamente preguntando por la relación de los dos.

―Muy bien ―respondió Edward―. Hoy todo augura que va a ser un día agradable, aunque estemos en tu presencia, claro.

―Idiota ―murmuró Rose―. Por cierto, gracias por la invitación, Bella. Sé que la idea fue tuya, pues mi hermanito jamás me llamaría. Algo me dice que es porque quiere tu atención solamente para él, cosas de chicos cuando están con noviecita nueva.

El comentario de Rose tomó a todo el mundo por sorpresa, y hasta la misma rubia quedó incómoda con lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que ese era un tema que no debería ser abordado y esa no fue una broma de buen gusto.

―La verdad está más para ser un niño celoso ―habló Bella, rompiendo con el malestar que había invadido la mesa―. Tienes que ver cómo se pone cuando estoy con mi amigo de la facultad.

Después de la respuesta de Bella todos se rieron de Edward. Para demostrar que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, roló los ojos, lo que hizo que todos rieran aún más de lo que la morena había comentado.

La cena transcurrió bien. Bella admiró cómo Emmett y Rose encajaban y cómo, a pesar de las bromas, ambos eran muy maduros. No eran necesarias innumerables demostraciones de afecto en público, solamente con un intercambio de miradas, alguna palabra cariñosa o una sonrisa, era posible percibir cuánto se amaban los dos.

Se preguntó internamente ¿qué pensaban las personas al verla con Edward? ¿Se daban cuenta que no era la única mujer en la vida de él? ¿Notaban que estaba enamorada? ¿Será que pensaban que eran una pareja como cualquier otra?

Edward encontraba que la cena era lo máximo, y al mismo tiempo estaba intentando entender por qué un acontecimiento como esos jamás podría haber pasado en el caso que, en lugar de Bella, estuviera Lauren. Estaba feliz de ver cuánto aceptaba Rose a Bella, a pesar de la situación en la que los dos se encontraban. En el fondo sabía muy bien que la rubia rogaba para que él dejara a la prometida y asumiera de una vez la relación que mantenía con la morena.

A la hora de irse, el chico de cabellos cobres pidió permiso a todos y llamó a su hermana a un lado, con la intención de charlar con ella en privado.

―Hoy fue divertido ―habló la rubia―. Creo que es mejor que Bella y tu salgan rápido porque sabes cómo se pone de lleno para entrar al teatro.

―Lo sé, solo quería preguntarte una cosa.

―¿Qué?

―El día de tu cumpleaños, me dijiste que creías que estabas equivocada sobre alguna cosa que me habías dicho… ¿qué era?

―¿Qué importa?

―Solo quiero saber.

―Te dije que creía que ibas a lastimarla y que no estaba preocupada por ti porque eres un hijo de puta.

―¿Y?

―Estaba equivocada, no eres un hijo de puta. Independiente de lo que elijas para tu vida, Edward, vas a lastimar a Bella; pero ella no será la única, temo que también tú. Mucho.

―¿Y no crees que merezco sufrir? ―cuestionó.

―Ya estás sufriendo bastante, Edward. Viví mi infancia y adolescencia contigo, sé por lo que _pasamos_ ―dijo, pasando la mano por el rostro de él―. Dejemos esta charla para otro día. Sabes que puedes llamarme y que si necesitas de mi es solo cuestión de aparecer en casa, pero sería bueno que avises antes.

―Ok.

―Diviértete. Bella parece una princesa, toda arreglada. ―Rió―. Muéstrale los grandes espectáculos que tenemos en Nueva York.

Al llegar al teatro, Bella se quedó maravillada con el interior del lugar. Todo era tan bello y bien organizado. Algunas personas estaban muy bien vestidas y otras vestían ropa casual, como Alice le dijo. Los dos pasaron por el bar para comprar algo de tomar y caminaron al centro de la platea. La vista era perfecta, por más que no estuvieran en primera fila o en balcón.

Cuando la ópera comenzó, Bella lo encontró muy modesto. Algunos actores conversando y algo cubierto con una tela adornaba la mitad del escenario. De pronto, la música más famosa de la ópera comenzó a sonar, la tela desapareció y una linda y enorme lámpara de araña subía hasta el techo. El espectáculo apenas había comenzado y la morena ya estaba fascinada.

Bella se quedó impresionada con la voz de los actores y en ciertos momentos creía que todo estaba tan bien construido y hecho que parecía que estaba viendo una película en lugar de una obra teatral. En el intervalo entre el primer y segundo acto, la morena no paró de comentar con Edward sobre lo que opinaba, que estaba feliz de verla. Valía la pena haber gastado cada centavo para comparar aquellas boletas y ver la felicidad estampada en el rostro de la chica.

Al final de espectáculo la morena aplaudía de pié, maravillada con todo lo que había visto. Por más que creyera que la película era agradable, nada se comparaba al bello musical que había acabado de ver.

―¡Gracias! ―agradeció cuando salían del lugar y tomaban un taxi a casa―. Eso es algo que, con placer, puedo tachar de mi lista, y definitivamente quiero hacerlo más veces. Existen tantos musicales maravillosos.

―Sí, ya he visto algunos a lo largo de mi vida. ―Sonrió―. Será siempre un placer acompañarte. Tus ojos brillan.

―¡Quedé completamente estremecida! No es por poco que Broadway es mundialmente conocido. ―Suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

El chico colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de la morena y jugó con las puntas de su cabello, hasta que llegaron al edificio en el que ella vivía. Sin poder despedirse de la manera que quería, Edward entró también al elevador y le dio un largo beso a la morena. El problema fue que no pararon ahí. Lo correcto sería que cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor apenas llegaron al decimoquinto piso, Edward bajara al piso inferior; pero no querían despegarse por nada de este mundo. Bella halaba el cabello de él y Edward mordía el cuello de ella. Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía la chica lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó con tanto ímpetu que el hombre quedó totalmente admirado.

Era tan difícil separarse de Edward que al llegar a su apartamento Bella cerró la puerta con el pié. El hombre pasó la mano por el muslo de la chica y ella lo subió cada vez más hasta que él pudo, sin dificultad, meter la mano bajo las bragas de la morena. El deseo era tanto que a ellos no les importó lo que era correcto o errado.

―Los besos realmente te excitan, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras penetraba un dedo en el sexo de la muchacha.

―Tú me excitas ―respondió ella y lo besó enseguida, adorando lo que le estaba haciendo.

Era un nuevo descubrimiento para Bella ese lado tan sexual que poseía. Claro que ya había tenido algunas experiencias anteriores, pero previamente era algo que hacía solamente por curiosidad. Ahora, con Edward, era porque lo deseaba, quería experimentar cosas nuevas, descubrir nuevas formas de tener placer. Quería que él le enseñara todo. Ciertas noches se tocaba imaginando cómo sería tenerlo dentro de ella.

La morena lo haló de la blusa, llevándolo hasta la cama. Edward fue obligado a sacar la mano de donde estaba, pero no perdió oportunidad para garrar el trasero de la chica.

Ella se sentó en la cama y levantó la blusa de él. Edward le ayudó a remover el tejido y para su sorpresa, Bella lamió su abdomen.

―Moría de ganas por hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi sin camisa ―dijo con una risa boba.

En seguida pasó la mano por el volumen que se formaba en el pantalón del chico y abrió el botón de la pieza que él usaba. Bajó de camino el calzoncillo y a continuación lo aseguró en sus manos, haciendo movimientos al ritmo que sabía a él le gustaba. En un impulso, pasó la lengua por la cabeza y a Edward solo le faltó saltar hacia atrás, siendo tomado completamente de sorpresa por la actitud de Bella.

―¿Hice algo mal? ―preguntó.

―No, es que no lo esperaba.

Ella asintió y esta vez dejó que sus labios cubrieran por completo la cabeza del miembro de Edward. El chico gruñó y Bella prestaba atención a las expresiones faciales de él, intentando ver si estaba haciendo todo bien.

Edward no sabía bien qué pensar. Ella tenía una expresión inocente, pero siempre que él demostraba que estaba gustándole mucho, ella hacía una cara juguetona que lo dejaba aún más loco. Edward ya había recibido sexo oral, innumerables veces en esta vida, algunas veces de chicas que podrían fácilmente trabajar en la industria pornográfica, pero nada se comparaba a la excitación que sentía al ver a Bella chupándolo.

―Estoy haciendo esto bien, ¿cierto? ―preguntó y en seguida pasó la lengua por todo el miembro del chico.

―Hasta más ―dijo entre dientes cuando ella lo puso de nuevo en su boca.

El maxilar de la morena estaba comenzando a doler, pero persistió. A veces usaba la mano para descansar los labios, pero cuando decidió unir las dos cosas, Edward estaba moviendo la cadera al mismo ritmo que ella movía su boca, y no tardó en avisarle que se vendría en cualquier momento. Cuando sintió la excitación de él en su boca, Bella rápidamente tragó, odiando el sabor.

―Argh ―gimió, haciendo mala cara.

―¿Por qué tragaste? ―preguntó él, estupefacto con lo que hizo la morena.

―Quería saber qué sabor tenía, pero definitivamente no es algo que pretenda probar de nuevo ―comentó y Edward rió―. Aunque haya sido bueno hacerte correr en mi boca. No me incomodaría en hacer eso de nuevo.

―Eso fue completamente inesperado ―dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Siento curiosidad contigo ―contó―. Me siento terriblemente inexperta y a veces hasta un poco insegura, pero quiero aprender contigo. Aún no creo estar lista para dar el último paso, pero esto es tan bueno. Las cosas que me haces sentir… jamás imaginé que me sentiría tan excitada por estar dando placer, en lugar de estar recibiendo algo a cambio.

―Entiendo lo que sientes, pero recibir algo en compensación es bueno también ―habló, pasando las manos por la pierna de la morena y en seguida intercambiaron un largo beso.

Le pidió que se parara y, mientras la besaba, sus manos trabajaron para poder remover el lindo vestido que traía Bella.

―Estabas tan linda hoy ―comentó él, pasando la mano por el rostro de la muchacha.

―Gracias ―agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica se sentó nuevamente en la cama y haló a Edward del brazo, intentando hacer que entendiera que quería el cuerpo de él sobre ella.

Edward ni siquiera dudó. Tocó los senos de ella mientras mordisqueaba el cuello blanquecino de Bella. La morena estaba en las nubes, aunque ansiosa, desconfiando mucho de cómo Edward iba a retribuir lo que había hecho. Las manos de él enseguida pasaron por la cintura femenina y después apretó con fuerza el trasero de la chica, haciendo que ella se riera.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―Siempre aprietas mi trasero con tantas ganas. No sé, creo que estoy riendo de nervios.

―¿Nervios por qué?

―Boberías. ―Sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Estas nerviosa porque pretendo hacerte sexo oral?

―Para de entenderme cuando no digo nada ―dijo con un puchero, pero Edward solo encontró incomodidad.

―¿Prefieres que solo use mi mano?

―No, solo estoy nerviosa porque nunca hice esto, tenía vergüenza, pero quiero contigo. Disculpa haber estropeado el ambiente con mi risa.

―No estropeaste nada, baby. Quiero que te sientas cómoda con lo que hacemos.

―Estoy cómoda contigo ―ella le aseguró y Edward solo la besó.

En seguida sus labios recorrieron el maxilar de la chica, después de un fuerte chupón en el cuello, dejó besos cortos en el pecho de la muchacha y enseguida tomó uno de los pezones de la morena en su boca. Distribuyó algunos besos más por el abdomen de la chica, lo que hizo que nuevamente soltara algunas risas, pero eso no impidió que él continuara. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente con el rostro entre las piernas de ella, Edward haló las bragas de Bella y ella rápidamente alzó la cadera para que pudiese quitarle la pieza.

Al sentir los labios de Edward tocar la parte interna de su muslo, Bella comenzó a ponerse más ansiosa que nunca. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Levantarse y mirar lo que él hacía? En las películas porno que miró, las mujeres normalmente hacían eso. Ella continuó mirando al techo y sintió la lengua de Edward recorrer todo sus sexo. Se controlaba para no cerrar las piernas. Después fue el turno de sentir un mordisco y rió internamente, porque aparentemente no era solamente los labios de su boca los que a Edward le gustaba morder.

Edward penetró un dedo y los ojos de Bella se cerraron. Ahora se concentraba solo en las sensaciones de vaivén que él hacía. Después, sintió la lengua de él nuevamente, esta vez en su clítoris. Él hizo algunos movimientos rápidos y en seguida chupó el lugar. El chico hizo eso algunas veces más hasta que continuó con lentas lamidas en el lugar que más le daba placer a Bella.

La chica gemía bajito y sus manos a veces apretaban la almohada que estaba en su cabeza. Edward, entonces, retiró su dedo y lo sustituyó por su lengua. Todo eso le agradaba demasiado a Bella, era todo perfectamente maravilloso, pero no lo suficiente para que lograra correrse. Estaba por decir algo cuando el hombre de cabello cobre volvió su atención al clítoris y esta vez no paró hasta que no sintió a la morena enloquecer de placer.

Bella no sabía explicar bien lo que pasó. Por un momento estaba encontrando todo aquello muy bueno y después comenzó a gemir y asegurar la almohada con tanta fuerza que creyó había rasgado la funda. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para permanecer con las piernas dobladas, su cuerpo estaba molido. Intentó preguntar si Edward podría pasar el resto de la noche entre sus piernas, pues definitivamente aguantaría tener un orgasmo más de esos por unos quince minutos.

―¿Qué cara es esa? ―preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro. Claramente sabiendo que, con su experiencia, había causado una buena impresión en Bella.

―Cara de que acabo de tener un extraordinario orgasmo. Hazlo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y una vez más. ¿Puede ser?

―Estas comenzado a volverte un poco loca, Isabella. ―Rió él, dando un besito en los labios de la morena.

―También lo creo ―habló, pero de manera completamente seria―. No debe ser normal sentir tanta excitación de la manera que vengo sintiéndolo.

―Lo sé, baby. ―Rió él―. Solo estaba bromeando. Y porque esto es nuevo, cuando descubres algo diferente es normal sentir ganas de hacerlo a toda hora.

―Siento muchas ganas ―admitió―. Tipo… muchas.

―Lo sé… ―habló él, pasando la mano por las piernas de la morena y tocándola una vez más.

―Mierda, eso es tan bueno ―suspiró ella―. ¿Tienes condón?

Con ese comentario Edward se congeló por completo. Bella le había dicho anteriormente que no estaba lista. Y él, si era sincero, no sabía si estaba listo también para dar ese paso al frente con la chica.

―Bella…

―Calma, no es para follar.

―¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? ¿Inflar un globo mientras te masturbo? ―preguntó y al escuchar esa pregunta la morena rió.

―¿Tienes?

―No sé. Tal vez en la billetera… ―dijo, parando esta vez la estimulación que le hacía a la chica.

Edward tomó su billetera, que estaba en el suelo y, de hecho, un condón estaba dentro. En seguida se lo entregó a la morena. Bella se sentó y se movió para tocar el miembro de Edward, haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo hasta que estuviera completamente erecto. Después, ella abrió el empaque del condón y colocó el látex alrededor del pene del chico. Él no sabía qué esperar.

―¿Te acuestas? ―pidió ella.

―¿Qué quieres hacer, Bella?

―Intentar algo…

―¿Qué?

―¿No te acuerdas cuando nos frotamos con ropa? ―preguntó y el chico asintió―. Solo quiero saber cómo sería sin ropa.

Edward se acostó y la morena quedó encima de su cuerpo. Él pensaba que eso no iba a terminar bien. Cuando sintió el sexo de la chica pasar por su erección, tuvo la seguridad.

―Despacio ―dijo él, pues no soportaría mucho de eso, era demasiada tentación.

―¿Qué pasa si voy más rápido? ―preguntó, moviendo la cadera con un poco más de velocidad.

―Bella… ―dijo él, asegurando la cadera de la chica―. Vamos a parar.

―Es delicioso.

―Es tortura ―habló él, distanciando el cuerpo de los dos―. Y si vas más rápido puede pasar algo con lo que ninguno de los dos está preparado para lidiar ahora.

―Ok ―se conformó ella, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y no necesitaba ser genio para saber quién era.

―Hola. Estoy en la calle, llego a casa en veinte minutos, no necesitas esperarme. No. Chao.

Bella sintió que Edward fue completamente grosero en su llamada y quería preguntarle qué había pasado realmente entre él y Lauren, pero aquel no era el mejor momento.

En el poco tiempo que les quedaba de noche, los dos se quedaron besándose, y el fuego se fue yendo de a poco, dando lugar a pequeñas caricias y a palabras bobas que solo los dos parecían entender.

Cuando el chico dejó el apartamento, el corazón de Bella quedó apretado y quería que él pudiera pasar la noche abrazándola. No era fácil amar a un hombre que, desafortunadamente, no era de ella. Más difícil aun cuando, apenas se acostó, vio un mensaje que decía: "si pudiera, me quedaría contigo"

Edward estaba en el elevador, mirando el mensaje que había acabado de enviar, en seguida, escribió uno nuevo con lo que decía: "para siempre". Después lo apagó.

 **Lo sé, buenas noches :) ~ Bella**

Ella no lo sabía.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Mucho fuego que presagia mucha destrucción. Y lo que diré es que ¡ODIO A LAUREN, QUE SE META SU MULTINACIONAL POR DONDE MEJOR LE QUEPA, PERRA! Bien… amor y paz jajajaja. Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA:** **¿Qué te da vergüenza?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior, ¿qué me gustaría cambiar? Pregunta difícil porque es todo y a la vez nada. jajajajaja sin ser tan existencial, me gustaría cambiar las distancias, no deberían ser tan largas. Mi querida amiga Marie Anne, chilena ella, a quien va dedicado este cap y el del torerito, que espero próximamente esté jajaja, estuvo de cumpleaños y no pude abrazarla! Es injusto, ¿verdad? Amiga, te adoro, algún día te daré todos los abrazos que no he podido darte.**

 **No siendo más, nos leemos pronto, espero el próximo fin de semana :D**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Bella estaba preocupada por su amiga Alice. La pequeña no había ido a trabajar la noche anterior, y por ningún medio la morena lograba entrar en contacto con ella. Algo debía estar yendo mal, entonces, después de salir de la universidad, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo al edificio en el que vivía Alice.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Alice por el intercomunicador.

―Bella, decidí ver si estaba todo bien contigo ―dijo―. ¿Puedo subir?

―Está todo bien ―habló, pero su voz indicaba otra cosa.

―¿Puedo subir entonces? Necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Qué pasó?

―No puedo hablar aquí en la calle, ¿verdad Alice? Es relacionado con Edward ―mintió, pero necesitaba inventar algún pretexto para subir hasta el apartamento de la mujer y ver con sus propios ojos si estaba realmente bien.

―Ok ―respondió, apretando el botón que abría la portería. La curiosidad de Alice siempre hablaba más alto.

Alice tenía cara de quien había pasado la noche llorando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su boca estaba extremadamente roja, así como las marcas de su rostro. Parecía pequeña, demasiado delgada y frágil. Bella nunca había visto a la chica así, algo estaba realmente mal.

―¿Qué pasó, Alice? ―preguntó Bella y la chica, como reacción, abrazó a su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

―Jasper y yo terminamos ―gimoteó entre lágrimas.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué terminaron? ―indagó, entrando con su amiga en el apartamento y cerrando la puerta.

Alice se sentó en el sofá e intentaba no mirar a su amiga. Vestía un pantalón grande que era demasiado grande en su cadera, aunque lo había doblado varias veces para que le quedara justo. Su cabello parecía sucio y la blusa que usaba aparentaba ser dos números más grande.

―Dijo que estaba comportándome extraño y que era diferente a la chica que había conocido. ¡Como si nos conociéramos hace años! ¡Como si supiera exactamente la persona que soy! ―escupió con rabia en la voz.

―Calma, Alice. A veces pasa, puede que al inicio pensó que eras de una manera y después vio que no era así. Debe haberse creado expectativas o algo del género. Eres una persona completamente hiperactiva, eso da margen para que se hagan ideas sobre ti.

―¡Me dio tanta rabia cuando me dijo eso! ―contó, limpiándose las lágrimas―. Ahí es cuando le dije que se podía largar, que era mejor que termináramos ya que no correspondía a sus expectativas. Dijo que estaba diciendo cosas sin pensar, no sé, exploté con él.

Como si estuviera recordando lo que pasó, Alice comenzó a llorar aún más, llegando hasta sollozar un poco. Bella estaba completamente desesperada. Jamás en su vida creyó que tendría que consolar a Alice, era la chica más animada que había visto en el mundo. Sin saber cómo actuar, la morena se sentó en el sofá junto a su amiga y la haló más cerca, dándole un abrazo. Bella no era una persona fría, pero la falta de experiencia en ciertos aspectos de la vida la dejaba totalmente incómoda. ¿Cómo consolar a una persona después de una ruptura si ella jamás había pasado por eso?

―Va a estar todo bien, Alice.

―¡No va a estarlo! ―exclamó―. Fui una completa idiota. No debí haber terminado con él y actuado de esa manera. Ya no me llamó más. Creí que me iba a llamar.

―¿Qué tal si te calmas un poco y después intentas conversar con él? Estoy segura que si fue un mal entendido y ustedes se gustan, todo va a salir bien.

―No siempre, Bella. Tú y Edward se gustan, ¿verdad? Pero ustedes no van a estar juntos porque él se va a casar con otra persona ―dijo Alice en seguida. Al ver la expresión herida que Bella hizo, la pequeña se arrepintió de lo que había dicho―. Discúlpame. ¡Dios mío, discúlpame! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No sé lo que está pasando. No fue mi intención herirte con mis palabras, Bella. Discúlpame, por favor.

―Está bien ―habló la morena, tragándose la rabia momentánea que sintió por las palabras que su amiga había usado―. Entiendo que estás mal, pero no uses eso como pretexto para descargar encima de mí tu rabia contigo.

―Discúlpame ―pidió, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, pero ellas no paraban de caer―. Sé que dijiste que necesitas de mi ayuda, pero sinceramente creo que hoy no es un buen día para que yo ayude a alguien. Creo que solo va a volverse peor.

―No era nada, solo inventé eso para que te diera curiosidad y me dejes subir. Si mi presencia es incómoda, me voy. En el caso contrario, quiero quedarme contigo ―habló, pasando la mano por el cabello de su amiga―. ¿Qué tal si tomas un baño y yo preparo algo rico para que comamos?

―No quiero comer, me siento mareada ―respondió.

―Voy al Walgreens de aquí abajo y compro un helado para que comamos, ¿qué tal? Es eso lo que las personas hacen en las películas.

―Gracias, pero no, engordar no me va a hacer estar feliz. Voy a comer una manzana y puedes quedarte aquí. No sé qué ofrecerte para almorzar, pero voy a buscar algo a la cocina.

―No necesitas ponerte en eso, Alice. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, te bañas y vas a intentar relajarte. Voy abajo a buscar algo saludable para que almorcemos, alguna cosa liviana y consoladora a la que estoy segura no podrás negarte. Después vemos televisión y si quieres llorar un poco más, voy a estar a tu lado. ¿Está bien?

―Ok ―concordó levantándose―. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí, Bella. Mi intención no era herirte.

―Sin resentimientos ―habló―. ¿Me prestas la llave? En el caso que aún estés en el baño cuando llegue.

―Aquí. ―Le entregó a su amiga el llavero con el muñequito con la cara de Jack, personaje de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack.

La morena bajó y fue derecho al Walgreens para comprar un chocolate, solo en caso que Alice quisiera comer un pedacito de dulce para alegrar el día, al fin de cuentas, ¿a qué mujer no le gustaba deleitarse con un buen chocolate en un momento de tristeza? En seguida caminó un poco por la calle que le era desconocida, hasta que encontró un pequeño restaurante. Pidió un ziti Alfredo para ella, y para Alice una sopa de pollo. La comida calentita parecía caer bien, aun siendo un día de temperatura amena.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio su celular timbró y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver quien era.

―Hola, baby ―dijo él.

―Hola ―respondió con voz feliz.

―¿Cómo estás? Te extraño.

―¿Mucho?

―Mucho, mucho ―confesó él. Si Bella pudiese ver la expresión de él quedarían aún más tonta. Edward de hecho echaba de menos a la morena, y el solo escuchar su voz hacía que su sonrisa surgiera.

―Estoy bien y te extraño también. Mierda, rimó.

―Tonta. ―Rio él―. Quiero verte.

―También quiero, pero infelizmente creo que hoy no será posible. Quizá más tarde, pero ahora no hay forma.

―¿Por qué? ¡Déjame adivinar! Tu amiguito Tyler necesita de tu atención y blá, blá, blá.

―Ay, Edward... ―Rió―. ¿Eres así de celoso con todo el mundo o es solo conmigo, eh?

―No son celos.

―Claro que no ―se mofó―. No es nada con Tyler. Alice está mal, tengo que quedarme con hoy ella, por lo menos por un tiempo. Terminó con su novio y no se siente bien. La verdad, su apariencia es pésima, estoy súper preocupada por ella y no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer. No sé si sirvo para consolar a los otros.

―Carajo, espero que todo mejore. Intenta escuchar lo que ella tiene para decir, creo que solo estar cerca ayudará bastante.

―Lo haré, pues estoy perdida ―dijo, abriendo la puerta del edificio―. Voy a colgar, ¿bien? Acabo de llegar a su edificio. Te llamo en la noche, ¿puede ser?

―Claro.

―Prometo que intento verte apenas pueda. También te extraño y sé que estás celoso ―bromeó.

―Solo contigo ―admitió.

―Lo temía. ―Se rió sin humor―. Besos.

―Besos.

Al llegar al apartamento, Alice estaba acostada en la cama, vistiendo una camisa larga, de esas que las personas usan típicamente para dormir. Usaba medias coloridas de deditos y su cabello estaba mojado. Cuando se acercó, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo.

Colocó la comida que trajo para su amiga dentro del horno y agarró un tenedor de plástico que venía junto a su comida. Después de saciar su hambre, se acostó al lado de la frágil mujer y esperó a que se despertara.

―¿Bella? ―preguntó Alice, aún un poco somnolienta.

―Tomaste una buena siesta. ―Sonrió―. Casi dos horas.

―Discúlpame. Mi cabeza dolía y después del baño calientito que tomé tuve que acostarme.

―Está bien. Traje una sopita deliciosa para ti. ¿Qué tal?

―No tengo hambre.

―¿Qué comiste, Alice? Nada del drama de terminar una relación y estar sin comer. Sé que a veces nos ponemos tristes y perdemos el apetito, pero tienes que pensar en qué es lo mejor para tu salud en este momento. Ya estás débil y abatida.

―¿Puede ser más tarde? ―pidió―. Solo quiero quedarme aquí quietecita.

―Está bien. Podemos ver una película. Pero quiero que comas esa sopa, ¿ok? No quiero verte mal.

―Vale. Gracias. Sé que tienes problemas y no es mi intención retenerte aquí en casa, pero muchas gracias. No sabía que necesitaba de compañía.

―Por nada, Alice. Es para eso que las amigas sirven, ¿verdad? No me incomoda estar aquí contigo, solo quiero verte bien.

Las dos pasaron el resto de la tarde mirando una película que pasaba en la televisión. De vez en cuando Alice veía alguna cosa que la ponía triste y comenzaba a llorar. Bella no preguntaba mucho, pero intentaba consolar a su amiga. Consiguió convencer a la mujer para que tomara algunas cucharadas de la sopa que trajo, pero Alice no tomó ni la mitad. Estaba demasiado triste por la ruptura.

La noche fue llegando y Bella insistió en dormir en el apartamento de su amiga, pero Alice dijo que ya estaba todo bien y que estaría en el pub al día siguiente para cumplir con su turno de la semana. La morena terminó aceptando lo que la mujer dijo y concordó en que se verían el día siguiente, pero en el caso de que una emergencia sucediera, Alice no debía dudar en llamar inmediatamente a la casa de Bella.

Ella tomó un rápido baño y después se controló para no agarrar los binoculares que estaban bajo su cama, pero no lo consiguió y cayó en la tentación. Hizo a un lado la persiana que estaba bajada y observó al edificio de enfrente. No había nadie en el cuarto de Edward y ya era tarde, ellos debían estar al menos durmiendo. La rutina de la pareja raramente cambiaba, la única diferencia era que a veces Lauren estaba en casa y otros días no, sea viajando o atrapada en la oficina.

Fue entonces que Bella se puso curiosa por saber dónde estaba Edward. Se acostó en la cama e intentó dormir, ¿pero quién dijo que la curiosidad la dejó? Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con el celular en la oreja, esperando a que Edward atendiera la llamada. Tardó y ella casi desiste, pero cuando escuchó la voz del chico, todo estuvo mejor.

―Hola ―dijo él.

―Te tardaste ―refunfuñó.

―Tuve que alejarme de... ―comenzó a explicar.

―De Lauren, tu prometida. Lo sé ―dijo malhumorada.

―¿Está todo bien?

―Estoy cansada.

―¿De mí o físicamente cansada?

―Físicamente cansada. Quisiera estar cansada de ti ―admitió y sus palabras hirieron un poco a Edward, aunque entendía perfectamente por qué la morena se sentía así.

―No sé qué decir. Tienes razón en querer estar cansada de mí ―concordó. La verdad es que Bella quería que le dijera que había terminado todo con Lauren, que no quería saber nada sobre eso, que el dinero no lo haría evolucionar como persona, que el amor que sentía por él sí era capaz de darle las fuerzas para concretar todos los sueños que un día tuvo o los que podría tener. Pero infelizmente las cosas no eran así.

―Déjalo, no debí haber llamado. Fue un día desgastante, debería intentar dormir.

―¿Quieres conversar?

―No. Estoy demasiado enojada para eso.

―Pero quizá este sea el mejor momento, ¿no?

―Quisiera que estés aquí conmigo.

―Discúlpame, hoy no puedo.

―Lo sé. Mierda, Edward. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

―¿Yo qué?

―Nada. Disculpa, mañana hablamos, ¿ok?

―No, habla conmigo ahora. Bella, ¿qué está pasando?

―Nada. Olvídalo. Por favor, déjalo. Mañana conversamos, ¿está bien?

―Vale.

―Chao. ―Colgó sin al menos escuchar la respuesta del hombre.

Tenía celos. Lo quería al lado de ella. Esa relación tenía todo para funcionar, ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué había días en que todo lo que quería era poder dormir abrazada a él, sintiendo los suaves cariños que le hacía en el cabello? Y lo peor de todo… ¿por qué tenía que ser él el hombre por el que estaba completamente enamorada?

Al día siguiente la morena estaba casi segura que no vería a Edward, pero por la tarde, después de despertar de una siesta, el hombre de ojos verdes tocaba el timbre de su apartamento.

―¿Aún estás enojada conmigo? ―fue la primera cosa que preguntó.

―No estaba enojada contigo ―respondió.

―Quisiera haber podido verte ―habló, pasando la mano por el rostro de la morena. Bella sentía un enorme contraste entre los latidos de su corazón acelerado y la calma que su toque le daba al resto de su cuerpo.

―Lo sé. ―Bufó―. Estaba extraña anoche, déjalo pasar. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

―Vine a cometer un asesinato.

―¿Ah, eh? ¿Viniste a matarme?

―No, vine a matar la nostalgia que estaba sintiendo por ti.

―Ah, Dios mío, Edward. ―Rió―. Como eres de cursi. De verdad, ni un albañil sería capaz de decir eso.

―Ah, para, fue bonito.

―Fue demasiado cursi. ―Se carcajeó y, como respuesta, él la agarró por la cintura y estampó un beso en los labios que intentaban formar una enorme sonrisa.

―Tú haces que me vuelva una persona cursi ―se justificó Edward.

―¡Hey, no se vale echarme la culpa! La cursilería es enteramente tu culpa ―afirmó mientras daba besos en sus labios favoritos.

―No concuerdo ―susurró y decidió que ahora era el turno de darle un beso decente. Su mano sostenía la nuca de la chica mientras sus lenguas bailaban.

De pronto, la chica se apartó con mirada preocupada. Edward no entendió nada.

―Ah, Dios mío, Edward, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó con los ojos amplios.

―¿Qué pasó?

―El cuerpo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo?

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Bella?

―¿No dijiste que ibas a matar la nostalgia? Creo que ahora la mataste, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo? ―indagó con una sonrisa perversa.

―¡Ridícula! ―dijo carcajeándose―. Creí que era algo serio y te burlas de mí. ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Con eso, salió corriendo detrás, y Bella se reía intentando huir, pero infelizmente su apartamento era demasiado pequeño para conseguir hacerlo. La agarró y la tiró encima de la cama, en seguida empezó a hacerle cosquillas, diciendo que la soltaría cuando la morena suplicara.

―No voy a suplicar. ¡Para, Edward! ―pidió.

―Dilo, solo di que estás que te haces pipí.

―Ridículo, para que me está doliendo el estómago.

―Di que quieres ir al baño.

―No, para. Me duele, le va a hacer daño al bebé ―dijo ella y Edward simplemente se congeló.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó él, totalmente estupefacto. Bella aprovechó el momento para salirse de debajo del chico y dejar la cama.

―¿En serio lo creíste? Nunca hemos tenido sexo y soy virgen. De verdad, Edward, hoy es muy fácil asustarte. ―Rió.

―Estás adorando asustarme, ¿verdad?

―Mucho. ―Sonrió pero se acercó al hombre―. Pero ahora pararé. Solo tengo treinta minutos antes de salir para el trabajo. ¿Me besas mucho?

―¿Mucho? ¿Mucho?

―Demasiado. Hasta que la gente crea que me hice relleno en los labios, como tú.

―¡Yo no me hice relleno!

―Lo sé. Es solo para molestarte. Bésame hasta que crean que soy prima distante de Jolie. ¿Mejoró?

―Boba.

―Lo soy. ―Sonrió.

―Uhum ―habló él, dándole un dulce beso―. Mi boba hermosa.

―Cursi.

―¿Tu cursi favorito?

―Mi favorito todo ―le guiñó.

Al llegar al trabajo Bella se sorprendió al ver a una Alice mucho más animada de lo que la vio el día anterior. ¿Será que era una señal de que la chica había hecho las paces con Jasper?

―Dios mío, ¿qué energía es esa? ―preguntó Bella―. ¿Llegaste más temprano para estar trabajando de esa forma tan frenética?

―Sí, ya estoy aquí hace media hora. Hoy voy a tener que salir media hora más temprano. Jasper viene verme ―brincó.

―Sabía que había una explicación para todo ese ánimo.

―Gracias por anoche ―agradeció la amiga con un abrazo―. Estaba necesitando de compañía y estuve muy feliz porque hayas estado conmigo. Nunca dudé de nuestra amistad.

―Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

―Lo sé. Gracias. ¿Y tú y Edward? ¿Cómo anda la situación? Todo bien, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Nos entendemos a pesar de todo. Ahora decidimos dar un paso adelante, y aunque eso vuelva la relación más íntima y nos comprometa aún más, parece que era lo correcto que tenía que pasar. No quería luchar más contra las cosas que estaba sintiendo ganas de hacer.

―¿Todo esto es para darme a entender que ya están acostándose? ―preguntó.

―No, aún no. Solo nos estamos divirtiendo y eso… solo preliminares ―contó bajito.

―Carajo, eso es a lo que llamo fuerza de voluntad. No logro empezar y no ir hasta el final. ¿No te vuelves loca?

―No. Él debe estarlo, pero… ―Pensó en si contarle la verdad a la chica a su lado―. Es que nunca he ido hasta el final, entonces no siento ese deseo incontrolable, quiero hacer las cosas a mi tiempo.

―¡Bella! ―la chica gritó, con los ojos amplios.

―Vengan, el chisme está bueno, ¿pero van a estar chismeando o a trabajar? ―preguntó Patrick, viendo la manifestación de Alice―. Isabella, es solo que llegues y Alice pierde el foco.

―Hoy el bar está prácticamente vacío, Patrick ―habló Bella―. Nadie nos ha llamado.

―Pero sé proactiva, ve hasta la mesa y pregunta si ya puedes servirles algo. El bar necesita ingresos para que pueda pagarles.

―Ok. ―La morena bufó, yendo hasta una mesa para preguntar si podría ser útil en alguna cosa. Cuando recibió la respuesta de que la pareja estaba pensando en qué iban a pedir, regresó al lado de Alice.

―¿Cómo así que nunca has ido hasta el final? ―le cuchicheó a su amiga.

―No, ¡qué! Vamos, Alice, no debe ser tan difícil creer en lo que estoy hablando, hasta parece que no me conoces ni un poquito. ¿Alguna vez me escuchaste hablar de alguna aventura sexual? No ¿verdad? Entonces ya.

―No lo sé, me sorprendí un poco. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Y piensas dormir con él?

―A veces sí, pero quiero sentir que es el momento correcto, ¿sabes? No quiero hacerlo solo por impulso. Aguanté veintiún años, podré aguantar un poco más.

―Si quieres conversar sobre eso, estoy aquí, ¿ok? Algún consejo y eso.

―Vale. No sé mucho de esas cosas. Sé que cuando pase puede doler un poco y eso… y estamos aprovechando bastante, hoy prácticamente lo acorralé. A veces me siento tonta. Hoy estábamos besándonos y de pronto me dio un deseo loco y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos desnudos la mayor parte ―contó Bella con una risita.

―Ah, normal. Cuando empiecen a dormir juntos entonces…

―¿Qué tiene?

―Hija mía, vas a descubrir el _miembro de oro_. Solo espera. Pobre Edward, espero que tenga gasolina.

―La tiene. Tiene mucha más experiencia que yo. A veces eso me intimida, pero también es genial, parece que sabe hacer las cosas de manera correcta. Compaginamos, ¿sabes? A pesar de todas las diferencias, lo llevamos bien.

―Espero que todo vaya bien, que no te arrepientas de nada de esto. Temo un poco cuando me cuentas esas cosas y te muestras tan feliz, porque si un día pasa que todo se va por el caño, el golpe va a ser muy duro.

―Lo sé ―admitió―. Lo sé todo, pero… es ahora. ¿Si muero mañana, Alice? no quiero ser tan racional. Quiero amar…

―Vengan ―Patrick una vez se acercó a las dos meseras―. Es así, ¿no? Van a quedarse chismeando.

―La mesa que estaba atendiendo aún no ha decidido qué quiere ―justifico Bella―. De cualquier forma, voy una vez más.

―Bien ―dijo displicente, alejándose.

―Vamos a trabajar porque no quiero tener que oír que me regaña, aún después de que te vayas. Mañana charlamos, me cuentas de tu salida con Jasper y yo pregunto algunas dudas que puedo tener... ¿hecho?

―¡Claro! ―El día de trabajo fue agotador y tedioso, más aún cuando Alice se fue.

Bella hacía su caminata hasta el metro, cuando de sopetón alguien la haló del brazo y ella se estremeció. Nunca la habían asaltado en Nueva York, pero aparentemente el temido día había llegado. Su mamá siempre le dijo que no saliera de noche, que debía pagar un taxi, que las calles siempre eran peligrosas.

―¡Llévese todo, solo no me lastime! ―pidió con los ojos cerrados, muriendo de miedo.

―Quiero llevarte a ti.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó, abriendo un solo ojo, y cuando notó que era su _amigo_ , le dio un golpe en el brazo―. ¡Hijo de puta, casi me orino creyendo que alguien estaba listo para asaltarme! ¡Casi me infarto, imbécil! ¡Qué ganas de matarte, Edward!

―Disculpa, baby. No quise asustarte, solo quería sorprenderte.

―Lo conseguiste, ¿no? Dios mío, mi corazón está disparado ―habló, y Edward, queriendo chequear la veracidad de lo que la morena dijo, colocó la mano sobre el pecho de ella.

―Quita la mano de mi pecho, abusivo.

―Mira, si me acuerdo bien, en la tarde agarraste mi mano y la colocaste en tu pecho. ¿Era eso? ¿Lo que recuerdo está bien?

―No sé nada de eso ―evadió.

―Creo que lo fue. Estabas encima de mí, descaradamente moviéndote en mí, tus pechos se balanceaban un poco y sopesé por algunos segundos alzar mi cabeza para poder apreciarlos con mi boca, pero antes que pudiera hacer eso, ¿sabes qué pasó? Agarraste mi mano y la colocaste ahí, en tus pechos.

Bella no sabía muy bien qué decir. Estaba un poquito incómoda porque Edward claramente había notado que estaba volviéndose una tonta y, al mismo tiempo, estaba llena de deseo y de ganas de toquetearse con él.

―¿Puedo usar de pretexto el hecho que nunca me haya toqueteado con alguien en la calle para llevarte a ese rincón de ahí, al lado del pub, para que lo podamos hacer?

―Sí.

―¡Ok, ven! ―dijo ella, halándolo hacia el lugar. Patrick ya se había ido a casa y nadie estaba cerca.

―Qué cosa más romántica, nosotros acariciándonos al lado del tarro de basura del pub ―dijo Edward en medio de besos, sus manos ocupadas apretando el trasero de Bella.

―Por lo menos la basura del restaurante es limpia, lo malo va a ser si aparece un ratón, pero estoy intentando no pensar en eso ―respondió ella, pasando la mano por debajo de la camisa de él, sintiendo el abdomen del chico.

―Pésimo día para usar pantalón jean ―dijo Edward, abriendo el zíper del pantalón de la muchacha. En seguida pasó la mano por sus bragas y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por el sexo de la morena.

―Hmmmm… ―gimió ella al sentir el dedo de Edward penetrarla.

―Andas insaciable ―comentó Edward, dándole una mordida al lóbulo de la oreja de ella―. También muero de excitación cuando siento cuán mojada estás.

Bella estaba mordiéndose los labios para evitar que algún sonido saliera, y tenía miedo que alguien escuchara la voz de Edward. Entonces, lo besó hasta el momento que no aguantó más. Su respiración estaba jadeante y cuando lo notó, Edward estaba tapando sus labios con la palma de la mano, evitando que un gemido se hiciera eco por el callejón en el que estaban. La morena se sentía débil y su deseo era ir a la cama y acostarse. Tal vez más tarde tuviese un poco de energía para hacerlo de nuevo.

―Que gracioso… ―comenzó a hablar ella―. Cuando dejé que hicieron eso conmigo la primera vez, no fue así. No sentía este constante deseo y tampoco fue tan bueno.

―Soy el mejor ―justificó.

―Eres ridículo. ―Rió ella―. ¿Qué es eso en tus pantalones? Dios mío, ¿estás armado?

―Lo encuentras gracioso, ¿verdad?

―Si te acercaras así a mí, creería aún más que es un asalto.

―Hoy estás de buen humor, ¿eh? Graciosísima.

―Gracias… hago lo que puedo ―comentó, pasando la mano por el volumen en el pantalón de Edward. Ella abrió el botón y no tardó en tenerlo en su palma―. Y por tu cara estoy haciéndolo bien.

―Lo haces… ―dijo, tragando seco.

Bella no podía quitar los ojos de Edward, era increíble, era lo que más la dejaba excitada: él tensionaba el maxilar, miraba hacia abajo, veía los movimientos que la mano de ella hacía; los ojos se le cerraban, se abrían; respiraba calmadamente, después jadeante.

Con la otra mano, Bella lo acercó y lo besó, halando el cabello del chico mientras su mano se movía con mucha más rapidez. De repente, él le quitó la mano y se giró, esta vez él era quien movía la mano de arriba abajo mientras su excitación caía al suelo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó él, viendo que la morena estaba estática, sin quitar los ojos de él.

―Esto que acabó de pasar. ―Rió ella―. Estamos locos, pero fue demasiado. Nunca creí que fuera a ser de ese tipo de personas, que se excitan por hacer estas cosas en público…

―Tú estás sorprendida y yo aún más ―habló, cerrando el botón de su bermuda.

―¿Vamos a casa? ―preguntó.

―No voy a poder dormir ―avisó él―. Puedo quedarme un ratito contigo en el apartamento, pero no puedo demorarme.

―Está bien ―suspiró―. Vámonos entonces. Cada uno para su debida cama.

―Prometo que voy a intentar encontrar una manera esta semana. Extraño dormir a tu lado.

―Ok. ―Ella le dio una sonrisa.

―Hey, calma. ¿No estás olvidando algo?

―¿Qué?

―Tu cremallera, aún está abierta ―avisó.

―Mierda. Hacer esto en un callejón ya fue demasiado por hoy, no quiero caminar por ahí exhibiendo mis partes íntimas ―dijo arreglándose―. Listo. Vamos. Dame un beso más y seguimos con nuestro camino.

Cuando llegó a casa, Edward fue sorprendido por Lauren ya acostada en la cama y esperándolo, usando su querido vestido de seda que había adquirido en su último viaje a Francia.

―Dios mío, ¿qué pasó contigo? ―preguntó Lauren.

―¿Por qué? ―indagó preocupado.

―Tu cabello, parece que un pajarito va a salir de ahí en cualquier momento.

―Ah, sí… Estaba rascándome la cabeza. Creo que me va a salir caspa, debe ser porque no me lavo el cabello hace dos días.

―Qué asco. ―Rió ella―. Ve a bañarte.

―Estoy yendo ―dijo él, sacándose la blusa y tirándola encima de la cama. En seguida sacó su celular y lo dejó encima de la misma.

―Hey, calma, antes que te vayas. Estoy pensando en hacer reservaciones para cenar mañana en "Le Bernardin", ¿qué crees?

―Perfecto. Extraño comer allá, siempre es maravilloso.

―¡Magnífico! Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Helen pidiéndole que reserve apenas se despierte. ―Sonrió, agarrando el celular―. ¡Mierda! Sin batería. ¿Puedes poner a cargarlo? Tengo pereza de levantarme, hoy fue un día agotador.

―Ok.

―¿Me prestas el tuyo? ―pidió mientras Edward conectaba el aparato de ella al cargador.

―Mañana molestas a tu secretaria, Lauren.

―No, mejor hacer eso ahora. Después Helen ya sabe lo que debe o no hacer. Es bueno avisar con anticipación.

―Toma ―dijo Edward, desbloqueando el celular, pero antes checó para ver si había borrado todos los mensajes de Bella.

―¡Gracias!

―Voy a bañarme

―Ok, ve a lavar ese cabello sucio. ―Le sonrió a su prometido.

La rubia platinada abrió la opción de mensajes y rápidamente tecleó uno para su secretaria Helen, pidiéndole hacer reservación en el restaurante a las siete. Después seleccionó la cámara del celular y se sacó una foto mandando un beso. Estaba riendo como boba para sí misma, e iba a darle una sorpresa y colocar su imagen en la pantalla de bloqueo del celular de Edward, pero cuando abrió la parte de las fotos para seleccionar la suya, terminó siendo ella la sorprendida.

Diversas fotos de una morena completamente desconocida estaban estampadas en el celular de Edward. Ella tenía cabello castaño, una piel pálida, enorme sonrisa, ropa modesta y aparentemente la mitad de edad de la prometida de Edward. Por un momento la sangre de Lauren se calentó. ¿Quién diablos era esa chica? Ella volvió a los mensajes y no vio ninguno. En las últimas llamadas vio un número repetidas veces. Corrió hasta su celular que estaba cargándose y marcó el número.

―¿Aló? ―una voz femenina atendió―. ¿Aló?

―¿De dónde contestan?

―¿Con quién quiere hablar?

―Disculpa, debo haber marcado mal ―la rubia dijo y en seguida la comunicación quedó muda. La otra persona claramente había colgado.

Lauren no podía asimilarlo. ¿Será que Edward tenía otra mujer? Después de todo lo que hizo ella por él, ¿Será que era así como le agradecía? Estaba lista para entrar al baño y preguntar qué creía él que estaba haciendo, pero decidió pensarlo un poco mejor. De pronto todo tuvo sentido. Esa morena solo podría ser alguien que Rosalie intentó presentarle a Edward, al fin de cuentas, ¿dónde más podría conocer a otra mujer? Lauren sabía muy bien que el hombre no tenía prácticamente amigos y su vida social se resumía a las cosas que él hacía con su prometida. Era un plan de Rosalie para intentar deshacer el matrimonio de los dos, solo podría ser eso.

La rubia eliminó la foto que se tomó y bloqueó el celular del chico. Intentó mantener la calma y pensar muy bien en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Sea cual fuera el plan que ella inventaría, de una cosa estaba segura: no había en este mundo nada capaz de impedir el matrimonio de Lauren Mallory y Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… ¿Qué tal? En lo personal odié a Alice por un rato, su comentario totalmente fuera de base. Reitero mi odio por Lauren y ahora las cosas se complican, ¿qué creen que hará ella ahora que sabe sobre Bella? Mientras, estos dos siguen volviendo la relación aún más complicada. ¿Qué creen?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son un pago hermoso.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuál fue la última vez que lloraste de tanto reír? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior: ¿Qué me da vergüenza? Creo que muchas cosas, aunque ya no tantas como antes, mi carrera no me permite que me de vergüenza muy a menudo :P Le endoso mis sonrojos a la timidez jajaja Ohhh quizá caerme en medio de mucha gente, siempre estoy tropezando con cosas inexistentes u.u no sé cómo he sobrevivido hasta ahora.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Lauren había monopolizado la vida de Edward, eran viajes para aquí, viajes para allá. El hombre se sentía sofocado. En casi dos semanas había podido ver a Bella solo una vez. En el último viaje que la rubia platinada inventó, él hizo de todo para reusarse, pero ahí, ella comenzó a llorar, pidiéndole explicaciones de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses que lo hacía estar tan distante, y ahí fue cuando cedió nuevamente. ¿Qué le explicaba? ¿Qué se enamoró de otra mujer? ¿Qué dudaba si quería realmente seguir adelante con el matrimonio? ¿Ese era el momento?

La rubia parecía estar más pegada que nunca. Sentía unos celos absurdos, pero pensó que la mejor forma de conseguir llevar esa relación era manteniendo un equilibrio. Se hacía de mujer frágil, intentaba demostrarle a Edward que ella era la mujer con quien debería estar el resto de su vida. ¿Por qué le había sacado fotos a una extraña? Era una chica insípida, no vestía ropa de marca, no parecía una persona que transpiraba poder como Lauren. Era solo algo pasajero. _Si es que_ era algo.

―Cómo amo la comida de este lugar ―comentó Lauren―. ¿Sabes qué pienso hacer, amor? Tomarme una semana de vacaciones del trabajo.

―¿Tú? ―Rió Edward―. Lauren, en estos años que estamos juntos, te tomaste máximo un día de descanso del trabajo. ¿Sacar una semana? Solo puedes estar loca…

―Estaba pensando en que juntos podríamos ver las últimas cosas del matrimonio. Sacar una semana para ver lo que falta…

―¿Para qué? Tú misma dijiste que no querías pensar en nada de eso, tener el trabajo que las novias tienen… ¿No es por eso que estás pagando a una persona para hacer eso? ―indagó.

―Sí, pero… ay, Edward, ahora me dio ganas de participar. Estoy ansiosa por el gran día. ¿No te sientes así? ¿Un vacío en el estómago?

―Sí, siento un vacío en el estómago ―respondió. Pero por diferentes motivos.

―Vamos a ver, dependiendo de cómo las cosas vayan, podré sacar una semana o por los menos algunos días para que los dediquemos a nosotros ―dijo, pasando debajo de la mesa la mano por los muslos del chico―. Podemos aprovechar esas vacaciones para varias cosas…

―Hmmm… ―respondió seco. Se sentía sucio, como si el hecho de estar con la morena del edificio de enfrente fuese una traición para todos. Estaba traicionando no solo a Lauren, también a Bella y a sí mismo.

―¿Qué pasó? Estás tan extraño, Edward… nunca hablamos sobre lo que está sucediendo.

―Creo que es un momento que estoy viviendo. Quiero tener tiempo para mí mismo, estas dos semanas han sido tan desgastantes.

―Pero creí que te gustaba mi compañía.

―Me gusta ―respondió sincero. Lauren era una buena compañera, una persona que tenía un vasto conocimiento del mundo, entendía diversas culturas, viajada, hablaba varias lenguas y era capaz de mantener una conversación; el problema era que, con el pasar de los años, ella se fue volviendo más una compañera que un amor―. Pero quiero un poco de tiempo para mí. No te ayudo con nada en el trabajo y me quedo ahí, parado sin hacer nada productico. Creo que toda pareja funciona mejor cuando cada uno tiene su espacio, cuida de sus intereses. ¿No crees?

―Tal vez ―habló. Ahora la rubia tenía miedo de estar apabullándolo mucho y justamente eso hiciera que se fuera.

¿Se estaba preocupando por nada? Podría ser, los hombres son así, pensó. Algunas veces sienten la necesidad de aventurarse con otra mujer, pero al final siempre las amantes son las abandonadas. Además, para empezar, Lauren no podría garantizar que Edward se estaba enredado con esa mujer. Si pudiera tener una pista, diría que esa manera extraña en la que su prometido estaba actuando provenía de alguna charla que tuvo con su familia, siempre quedaba un poco abatido después de hablar con su familia. Era eso. Tenía que ser.

―Debo salir mañana ―comentó.

―¿Con quién? Déjame adivinar… ¡tu hermana!

―La verdad es con dos amigos.

―¿Amigos? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Sí. Los conocí cuando estaba comiendo algo en la calle, una pareja. Tyler e Isabella ―mintió parcialmente. Los nombre estaban correctos y ellos eran una pareja… de amigos―. Son universitarios, personas interesantes con quienes charlar. Me llamaron para salir con ellos.

Edward no estaba mintiendo. La única vez que se encontró con Bella en los últimos doce días, había sido en la universidad en la que ella estudiaba. Ahí, él tuvo la oportunidad de realmente conversar con Tyler por primera vez. Se sintió hasta mejor, al ver que el chico no tenía segundas intenciones con la morena, pero aun así no podía contener un poco de celos que sentía. El chico intentaba convencer a Bella de ir a una fiesta que se haría en el campus, diciendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para emborracharse y arriesgarse con una chica que le gustaba, pero que en el caso que no funcionara, al menos tendría la compañía de su amiga. Bella, por su parte, alegó que en el caso de que Tyler lograra su propósito con la chica, era ella quien pasaría sola como una idiota el resto de la fiesta; y por esa razón, dijo que solo iría si Edward la acompañaba. Desde entonces, Tyler venía molestando a Bella, quien consecuentemente le venía pidiendo a Edward que fuera con ella porque ya no tenía más paciencia para soportar a Tyler perturbándola todo el día.

―¿Para dónde?

―Una reunioncita en el campus de la facultad, cosas simples, celebración del cumpleaños del compañero de cuarto de Tyler ―respondió―. Creo que iré, es bueno mantener el contacto. Son gente chévere.

―¿Les hablaste de nuestro matrimonio? ―cuestionó.

―Sí ―respondió.

―Quizá sea educado invitarlos ―sugirió Lauren―. Finalmente, casi no hay gente de tu parte, ¿verdad? Me gustaría conocer a esa pareja. Vamos a marcar una cena o alguna cosa así, ¿qué crees?

―Sí, vamos a ver. Tengo que hablar con ellos, pues siempre están ocupados. Me puse muy feliz por haber sido invitado a esa reunión.

―¡Qué necesitado! ―bromeó Lauren―. Está bien. Voy a ver si adelanto cosas en el trabajo… quiero la semana que viene solo para nosotros.

―¿Sabes qué hay el viernes que viene, verdad? ―indagó―. Es muy probable que no pase el día solamente contigo.

―Pero en los últimos años siempre pasamos juntos tu cumpleaños.

―Lo sé, pero quiero cambiar eso, Lauren. Siempre dejaba el ver a mi hermana el día siguiente, este año quiero pasar con ella, ya hablamos y quedamos de marcar un almuerzo. Eso no significa que no pasaré una parte de mi día contigo. No sirve que hagas esa cara…

―Creí que era una tradición nuestra.

―No ―respondió―. Tienes que entender que quiero que mi familia haga parte de mi vida, Lauren, independientemente de que a ellos les gustes o no.

―Ok ―fue la única cosa que respondió. No quería causar una pelea, sentía que estaba caminando sobre cáscaras de huevos y si se oponía a lo que él decía, con seguridad solo les traería problemas a ambos.

La cena de los dos continuó casi en silencio, sin mucho intercambio de palabras. Conversaron sin afrontar ningún tema y ambos intentaban ser optimistas en sus pensamientos. Lauren pensaba que faltaba poco para el matrimonio, Edward pensaba que faltaba poco para encontrarse con Bella.

La fiesta que Edward le había informado a Lauren que era solo una reunioncita, estaba lejos de ser eso. Había gente por todos lados y algunos ya parecían estar bastante alcoholizados. Encontró a Bella en el lugar y se martirizó por no haber llegado antes, pues estaba seguro que un montón de hombres habían estado encima de ella.

―¡Baby! ―gritó ella y se tiró encima de él. Edward dio la sonrisa más grande que había dado en la semana.

―¿Ahora también soy baby? ―bromeó. Como respuesta, la morena le dio un gran beso―. Creo que voy a estar lejos más veces. Definitivamente soy mejor recibido.

―No hagas eso ―habló con aire triste―. Te extrañé mucho, Edward.

―Yo también, baby. Demasiado ―dijo, dándole un besito en los labios.

―Perdón ―pidió Tyler―. ¿Viniste? ¡Qué bueno que lo hiciste! Bella es una amiga odiosa y solo quería venir si tú venías.

―Para de reclamar, chico, estoy aquí, ¿verdad? ―reclamó Bella.

―Para nada, fue una buena escapatoria ―dijo Edward―. Moría por estar aquí. Ahora ella va a tener que aguantarme la noche entera.

―Algo me dice que eso no va a ser problema… ―respondió Tyler, rolando los ojos y Bella le dio un puntapié en el tobillo.

―Carajo, es solo encontrar a tu hombre y abusas de mí, ¿verdad? Lo tienes para defenderte.

―Para la tontería. Ve a molestar y tirarte encima de Victoria.

―Mandona…

―Vas a estar temblando del susto ―dijo Bella, como si ya previera los acontecimientos de la noche―. Estoy segura, vas a llegar diciendo de nuevo que no tienes oportunidades con ella…

―Si crees que va a rechazarte, tal vez en lugar de emborracharte, deberías intentar emborracharla a ella ―bromeó Edward―. Relájate, hombre. Si ella no te hace caso, con seguridad habrá más mujeres interesantes. Esto es una fiesta de facultad.

―¿Cómo es eso de más mujeres interesantes? ―preguntó Bella, con una ceja arqueada.

―Para él, para mí solo tú. ―La besó.

―Mejor me voy a molestarme a mí mismo, porque está siendo terrible si me quedo aquí como el mal tercio ―admitió Tyler―. Deséenme buena suerte.

―Buena suerte ―dijeron Bella y Edward juntos.

―¿Quieres beber algo? ―le preguntó Bella al chico.

―¿La cerveza es buena? ―preguntó.

―Tomé un trago y creí que estaba bebiendo orines, en el caso que eso responda a tu pregunta. ―Rió.

―No, entonces quedémonos aquí. Está bien, no hay mucha gente a nuestro lado y podemos conversar.

―Ok. ―Sonrió―. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

―Cualquier cosa. Solo con estar aquí a tu lado ya está siendo maravilloso.

―Estuve pensando mucho en estos días, ¿sabes? En todo, cómo nos conocimos… ―comentó―. Fue difícil…

La semana de Bella había sido realmente difícil. Desde la última vez que vio a Edward, la morena tenía miedo, creyó que esa era la primera señal de que ellos realmente no estarían juntos. Si ya era así cuando era el prometido, ¿imaginas cuando fuese casado? No le gustaba el sentimiento de tener que compartir a Edward. No le gustaba mirar a través de la ventana y ver que el chico dormía abrazado a Lauren. Dolía mucho. Solo no dolía más que estar sin tenerlo cerca.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no sé cómo va a ser el futuro. ―Suspiró―. Creo que lo que pasó fue una probadita de lo que está por venir…

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Creo que estamos predestinados a alejarnos, a vernos cada vez menos…

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―¿Estás preguntando en serio, Edward? Porque no puede ser.

―No quiero que sea así.

―Tampoco yo, pero no está en mis manos.

―Quisiera ser capaz de resolver todo inmediatamente, Bella…

―No estoy reclamando.

―Pero reclamando o no, sé la situación en la que estás. Sé en la situación en la que estoy…

―Déjalo, no debí haber tocado ese tema. Tengo que aprender a quedarme con la boca cerrada. Creo que ese es el tipo de problema que no debemos discutir ni aquí ni ahora. Es solo que pasó por mi cabeza, estaba siendo difícil por eso, sentía esto y quise sacarlo. Quería saber si también pensaste en eso… que podría ser el fin para nosotros.

―No. No pasó eso por mi mente en ningún momento ―respondió. No pensó porque el intentaba imaginar siempre todos los escenarios posibles en que ambos terminaban juntos, y sabía que en todos ellos quien tenía que tomar la decisión de cambio no era Bella y sí él mismo. Si al menos fuera tan fácil cambiar las cosas rápidamente, pero él estaba pensando sobre algunas cosas y eso definitivamente ya era un avance en la cómoda vida que conocía.

―Cosas de mi cabeza que no logro dejar de pensar ―Rió―. Estoy feliz de estar hoy aquí, contigo. Normalmente solo logramos estar cerca cuando estamos juntos en mi apartamento…

―Aquí creo que nadie me va a conocer, ¿no? Creo que soy el tipo más viejo de esta fiesta. Solo en pensar que la semana que viene voy a estar más viejo aún…

―¿Tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene? ―preguntó Bella, alarmada.

―Sí. Veinte de junio. ¿Nunca te conté mi cumpleaños?

―¡No! ¡Que absurdo! Ahora tengo solo una semana para pensar en qué darte.

―Habla en serio, Bella, no quiero nada.

―Todo cumpleañero dice eso, pero en el fondo siempre quiere alguna cosa. Prometo que voy a buscar alguna cosa simple, nada de cosas hechas a mano por japonesitas ciegas. ―Rió―. Vas a estar viejito…

―Para, no me lo recuerdes. Los treinta están finalmente llegando para mí.

―Podría ser peor. ¿Imaginas cómo Lauren se siente ahora que ya pasó de los cuarenta? Algunas mujeres tienen dificultad en enfrentarse a que están viejas ―dijo―. Mierda, comentario inapropiado, ¿verdad? disculpa, pararé. Por lo menos dame crédito, tengo un tiempo que no hago bromas de esas.

―Te mereces unas palmadas ―bromeó.

―Creí que yo era la dominante en esta relación, al fin de cuentas, fui yo quien se vistió de dominatrix… ―dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

―Estás pasándote, Isabella…

―Lo sé. ―Rió―. Extraño dormir abrazadita. Estoy pensando en comprar de esas almohadas enormes de embarazada y apodarla Edward, para los días que me sienta solita…

―No va a ser la misma cosa que el original.

―Lo sé ―respondió con un puchero.

Edward haló a la chica a su regazo y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Era un beso lento, que finalmente aplacaba un poco la nostalgia que sentían. Nunca más quería estar sin Bella.

―¿Crees que vas a poder pasar algún tiempo de la semana que viene conmigo? ―indagó―. Por lo menos quisiera poder darte las felicitaciones personalmente el día de tu cumpleaños.

―Haré lo posible. No sé lo que está pasando, pero Lauren está a mi pie, molestándome, intentando hacer de todo para que no me aleje de ella ―contó―. Le dije que iba a salir con Rose el día de mi cumpleaños, lo que creo que va a ser verdad, pero también quiero pasar un poco de mi día contigo.

―¿Será que sospecha algo? ―preguntó Bella, preocupada.

―Creo que no ―respondió―. También pensé en eso, pero ella no tiene ningún motivo concreto para desconfiar y siempre parece querer culpar a mi familia por alguna cosa. Probablemente es soledad, reclama que no le doy atención suficiente… mierda, disculpa por estar hablando de estas cosas, sé que cuando comenzamos con esto prometí que no citaría el nombre de ella.

―Está bien, no debes contenerte; bien o mal, la posibilidad de que ella esté sospechando es algo que definitivamente me gustaría saber. No te sientas atado para hablar de tus problemas solo porque te lo pedí, la mayoría de las veces, realmente no es cómodo y no sé si quiero opinar de alguna forma, pero, a pesar de todo, quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga. Estoy aquí para oír tus problemas relacionados con ella también.

―Lo sé, baby. Lo que me irrita es el hecho de no tener tiempo para hacer las cosas que quiero, pero creo que hoy ya resolvimos eso.

―Deben haberlo resuelto, pues no creía cuando me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que vendrías.

―Sí, le conté a Lauren que estaba viniendo a encontrarme con una pareja de amigos… Isabella y Tyler.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―preguntó perpleja.

―Sí. Conté algunas verdades a medias y aparentemente lo creyó… de cualquier forma, aunque ella hubiera hecho un show, por nada me hubiese perdido esta fiesta.

―Estás loco… pero estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Debo haber dicho eso unas cincuenta veces ya, ¿verdad? ―Sonrió―. Voy a intentar parar de ser boba. Vamos a dar una vuelta, quiero ver la cara de todos cuando me vean caminando por aquí contigo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Crees que van a burlarse de ti por estar con un hombre mayor?

―Claro que no, totalmente lo contrario. Van a quedar sorprendidos al ver que la nerdecita del grupo está acompañada…

―No hables de esa forma, eres una chica dedicada y muy hermosa, ya noté a un bando de idiotas mirándote como si el hecho de que estemos con las manos juntas no fuese lo suficiente para indicar que no estás disponible ―replicó malhumorado.

―Mira el celoso. La gente ya están bebiendo hace un rato, puedes estar seguro que la mayoría están borrachos. Quiero ver la mierda cuando descubran la cantidad de menores de veintiún años que tiene esta fiesta.

―¿Tu amigo Tyler cuántos años tiene? ―preguntó.

―Diecinueve. ¿Por qué?

―Entonces definitivamente estaría encerrado si la policía viene ―apuntó hacia un lado.

Tyler estaba siguiendo con su plan de quedar borracho y después ir hacia Victoria. En ese momento, dos hombres lo sostenían boca abajo mientras él bebía todo el contenido de una lata de cerveza. Bella esperaba que no se emborrachara lo suficiente como para salir vomitando en los árboles, como pasó con ella la primera vez que experimentó su primera borrachera.

―No quiero ver lo que va a pasar esta noche, en el caso de que necesite ser cargado, puedes estar seguro que vas a ser quien haga el trabajo sucio, porque no estoy en la condición de cargar a Tyler.

―¿Aún sobra para mí?

―¡Hey! ―dijo Tyler al ver a la pareja―. ¿Me ven borracho? ¡Creí que esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas! ¡Tenemos que venir más veces a fiestas así, Bella!

―No me metas en esto, no. Probé una cerveza y quise escupir en el mismo momento, pésimo sabor. Y créeme cuando digo eso, pues trabajo en un pub irlandés.

―Lo sé, es horrible, pero necesito de coraje e infelizmente esa cerveza aguada es la única cosa alcohólica que tienen en esta fiesta ―respondió, mirando alrededor para ver si encontraba a Victoria.

―Hombre, es mejor que vayas pronto detrás de esa chica ―aconsejó Edward―. Si esperas a que estés lo suficientemente borracho, ella ya va a estar con otro… ve bastante serio, fue así como esta de aquí me ganó.

―Por el amor de Dios, cambien de tema porque siento ganas de enterrarme en un hoyo cada vez que recuerdo ese día… ―refunfuñó ella.

―Fuiste muy valiente… ―dijo Edward―. Si no hubieses hecho eso, jamás habría tomado la iniciativa, aunque quisiera. Creo que me quedaría siempre en un estado de negación…

―Soy una chica con actitud ―habló con un guiño―. Ahora tú, Tyler, ¡eres un cobarde! Sabías que iba a pasar eso…

―Carajo, la fiesta apenas comenzó, ya te dije que voy a ir a ella…

―Vas nada.

―Chica aburrida, ¿eh? ¿Cómo la soportas? ―preguntó, mirando a Edward―. Ya voy a ver dónde está ahora. Si desaparezco por unos treinta minutos es porque funcionó o alguna mierda pasó. Dentro de un rato nos encontramos… o no.

―Pobre… ¿cuál es esa chica que le gusta? ―preguntó Edward.

―Victoria… es una pelirroja, creo que aún no la hemos visto. Es una chica muy bonita de nuestro grupo de diseño.

―Esperemos que le vaya bien. Vamos a ver si así se aleja un poco de ti.

―Dios mío, pero cómo eres de celoso. Si no te quisiera, ya estaría con otro; quiero decir, probablemente estaría sola, pero entendiste lo que quise decir…

―Sí. Eres una loca que prefieres estar conmigo. ―Rió.

―¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensando en estos días? ―preguntó retóricamente―. En el día que nos conocimos, y en el día que juntos nos quedamos mirando al cielo y dibujaste una estrella fugaz en mi brazo…

―Lo recuerdo… ¿qué pediste?

―Nada importante… ―respondió.

―¿Qué fue? Cuéntame. ¿Se volvió realidad?

―Pedí no enamorarme... ―dijo.

―Ah... ―fue todo lo que logró decir.

―Tal vez sería mejor que se lo hubiera pedido a una estrella de verdad ―bromeó―. Cambiamos tanto desde aquel día…

―¿Lo crees? ―indagó.

―¡Por el amor de Dios, estoy en una fiesta de la facultad! Eso es un cambio radical ―Rió.

―Es verdad, cambiaste mucho, eres más suelta, diría que hasta más feliz, por lo menos en tu rostro veo un poco más de felicidad… tu manera de bromear, de hablar. Creo que ahora te estás permitiendo ser tú misma. Y yo… continúo la misma mierda ―habló y Bella, en ese mismo momento lo miró con expresión enfadada―. ¿Qué fue? ¿Te enojaste por lo que dije? ¿De verdad?

―¿Por qué te tratas así? ¡Me da rabia! ―protestó―. No eres una mierda. Cambiaste tanto en cuanto a lo que pensabas, Edward...

―No cambié nada…

―Adiós, Edward ―dijo, alejándose del hombre.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó, corriendo detrás.

―¡Para casa! ¿De qué sirve quedarme hablando contigo si va a ser siempre la misma cosa? Solo puedes estar burlándote de mí…

―Bella… mierda, no creo que te hayas enojado por eso. ―Los dos caminaban a un paso acelerado, cada vez más alejados del ajetreo de la fiesta.

―¡Obvio que sí! ¿No cambiaste nada? ¿Eres una mierda? ―cuestionó―. ¿Es eso?

―Sí… ―respondió, ahora un poco inseguro. _¿Será que había cambiado?_

―Entonces, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ―indagó y cuando él no respondió nada, la morena continuó su caminata, fuera de la universidad.

―¡Bella! ―gritó, yendo tras ella―. ¡Regresa aquí!

―¡No hasta que admitas que cambiaste y que no eres una mierda! ―gritó de vuelta, importándole poco las personas que pasaban a su lado.

―¡Ven acá, baby!

―¡No!

―Mierda… ¡Ok! ¡Ok, cambié! ―exclamó y la morena finalmente paró.

―No sirve que lo digas sólo para hacerme parar.

―Cambié. No consigo ver mi cambio como el tuyo, pero estoy cambiando poco a poco, lentamente.

―Lo estás ―dijo, acercándose a él, pero aún exaltada―. ¿Sabes lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté si habías traicionado a tu novia?

―Dije que no.

―Así fue, ¿pero sabes cuál fue tu razón? Me dijiste que no valía la pena arriesgar todo lo que tenías por causa de una noche de sexo. ¿Sigues pensando igual? ¿O crees que solo porque no estamos follando no estas arriesgando nada, no la estás traicionando?

―Sé que la estoy traicionando…

―Y nada cambió, ¿verdad? ¿No es lo que dices? Solo estás esperando el momento en que yo ceda, me follas y me das una patada en el culo.

―¡Nunca haría eso contigo! ―respondió en un tono alto, claramente lleno de rabia por las palabras que la chica usó.

―Sé que no harías eso conmigo, Edward. ¿Sabes quién lo haría? Una mierda. Y sé que no eres eso. ―Suspiró―. Confía en ti. No puedo hacer tus elecciones, pero piensa un poco antes de decir que no cambiaste o que eres una mierda. Deja de querer llevar una máscara de idiota e incapaz. Prométeme que vas a intentar hacer eso.

―Lo prometo.

―De dedito ―dijo, levantando el dedo para unirlo al de él.

―Ok. Lo prometo ―habló, entrelazando el meñique con el de ella.

―Discúlpame si fui grosera, es que me nerva cuando comienzas con ese complejo de inferioridad ―admitió.

―¿Sabes, cuándo fuimos a casa de mis padres? Mi papá discutió conmigo por el mismo motivo… ―contó.

―Porque quiere tu bien. Quien quiere tu bien no te desanima. Tienes potencial. Creo en ti.

―Gracias.

―No dije nada que necesitaras agradecer.

―Lo sé ―dijo, abrazando a la chica―. Pero aun así lo agradezco. Es bueno saber eso, son cosas que no estoy tan acostumbrado a oír.

―Entonces lo diré cuántas veces lo necesites ―respondió, dando un beso en los carnosos labios de Edward―. ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta? ¿O discutiendo lo estropee todo?

―No estropeaste nada. Vamos a volver, al fin de cuentas, estamos vigilando a tu amigo, ¿verdad? Espero que por lo menos haya conseguido agarrar un pechito hasta ahora.

―¡Cállate! ―Rió Bella.

―Sé bien que como parece de lerdo, capaz está vomitando. Si fuese yo…

―¿Si fueses tú, qué? Que yo sepa, el señor tuvo cero iniciativa conmigo. Yo tuve que besarte, fui yo quien casi imploró para que nos toqueteáramos…

―Ok, punto para ti. ―Rió―. Pero él es más lerdo que yo…

―Está bien, Edward. Tienes pinta de tipo duro ―habló sarcásticamente mientras caminaban de regreso a la fiesta.

―No necesitas ser graciosa ―murmuró.

―Solo estoy jodiéndote ―Rió.

―Jesús cristo ―dijo él cuando ya estaban cerca al lugar donde estaba el gran movimiento.

―¿Ese es Tyler? ―preguntó riendo.

El chico probablemente ya había bebido lo suficiente para estar totalmente desinhibido. Bailaba pegadito con una chica que estaba aparentemente más borracha que él, en seguida los dos comenzaron a besarse y más parecía que estaban intentando succionarse.

―Sí. No está agarrando un pechito, pero creo que como está Victoria, no va a ser muy difícil para que él lo logre ―respondió―. Y por eso es que no bebo en estas fiestas.

―¿En el caso contrario serías muy fácil? ―bromeó.

―Quedaría con resaca moral, eso es seguro. Ya me acuerdo de la primera y última borrachera de mi vida, quisiera ser capaz de apagar ese momento de mi mente.

―Difícil, pretendo recordártelo por el resto de nuestras vidas ―habló, y Bella no logró dejar de cuestionarse si aquello, la relación de los dos, era realmente algo que sería para siempre. ¿Se lo recordaría porque serían una pareja o solamente amigos? ¿Será que era posible ser solamente amigos después de todo esto?

―¡Lo logré! ―gritó Tyler al ver a los dos, en seguida volvió a besar a Victoria.

―Espero que haya poca gente que conozca a Tyler en esta fiesta ―dijo Edward.

―¿Debería sacarles una foto? ―preguntó Bella―. Tal vez no se acuerde mañana de esto, ¿verdad?

―Es una buena idea.

En seguida los dos caminaron un poco más por el campus, muriéndose de risa cuando llegaron al lugar donde personas completamente borrachas estaban cantando karaoke.

―Hasta canta bien como para estar borracha.

―¡Lo sé! ―concordó Bella―. Pero estoy intentando no enfocarme en la letra de la canción que está cantando.

―¿Por qué?

―Es una mujer pidiéndole a un hombre terminar con su novia y contarle que conoció a una mujer nueva ―replicó.

―Ah… ―respondió él.

―Disculpa. Estoy jodiéndolo últimamente, sé que no deberíamos hablar de esas cosas. En fin, solo comenté. Debería haberme quedado con la boca cerrada.

―Está bien.

―Tal vez deba cantar alguna cosa, nunca he cantado karaoke porque muero de vergüenza. No tenía eso en mi lista, pero es algo que definitivamente nunca he hecho… ¿qué crees?

―Con seguridad adoraría ver esa escena. ―Rió.

―Entonces espérame ―dijo, alejándose y después caminando hasta el lugar donde había una lista de canciones.

Tardó un poco para que el turno de Bella llegara, y por más que Edward insistiera, ella no reveló en ningún momento cuál era la canción que iba a cantar. Al subir al escenario, la chica moría de vergüenza. ¿Por qué diablos había inventado eso de cantar en frente de todo el mundo? Si al menos estuviera borracha…

Cuando la introducción de la canción empezó, ella no tuvo manera de huir. Acompañó la letra que pasaba en un televisor y cantó con desafinada voz.

Edward quería reír de la manera que la chica cantaba, era tímida, y seguramente, Bella pasaría hambre si dependiera de su voz para sobrevivir, pero intentaba no pensar en el significado de la canción. El problema fue cuando la canción llegó al coro y ella lo miró directamente. Era difícil no pensar que esas palabras no eran solamente una canción y sí lo que la morena realmente sentía.

"But my love is all I have to give

(Pero mi amor es todo lo que tengo para dar)

Without you I don't think I can live

(Sin ti creo que no puedo vivir)

I wish I could give the world to you

(Quisiera poder darte el mundo)

But love is all I have to give

(Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para dar)"

Al final de la canción, Bella regresó al lado de Edward, con una cara más avergonzada aún, creyó que había hecho una idiotez, pero él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Esperaba que él hubiera entendido las palabras. Él estaba empezando a entenderlas.

―¿Podemos ir a casa? ―preguntó ella―. Estoy cansada y esta fiesta solo tiene gente borracha.

―Ok, pero hoy no puedo dormir contigo.

―Está bien. Estoy feliz sólo por haberte visto hoy. Haces falta en mi vida.

―También haces falta en la mía ―respondió, y estaba asustándose al darse cuenta de cuánto.

Los dos tomaron un taxi y se fueron derecho a la casa de Bella. Esta vez, Edward no subió, solo le dio un largo beso a la morena y le dijo que la vería de cualquier forma en la semana siguiente, aunque tuviese que mover montañas. Quería pasar por lo menos una parte de su cumpleaños con la chica.

En seguida se fue a casa y Lauren lo esperaba despierta, su rostro claramente mostrando a una mujer cansada. Él quería discutir, preguntar si ella creía que era un chico de quince años al que tenían que esperar sus padres, pero creyó que era mejor no comenzar una pelea tan tarde.

Tomó un rápido baño después de responder monosilábicamente cómo había sido la noche con sus nuevos amigos, y después pidió permiso para poder llamar a su hermana.

―¿De dónde andas sacando tantos temas para hablar con Rosalie últimamente, eh? ―preguntó ella, acostándose en la cama.

―No sé, Lauren, sospecho que sea porque es mi hermana y que me conoce desde el momento en que nací. Tal vez sea eso, no estoy muy seguro.

―No necesitas ser irónico conmigo, Edward.

―Tú no tienes que cuestionarme los motivos que tengo para hablar con mi hermana. Voy a cuadrar con ella lo que haremos en mi cumpleaños.

―Sería mucho más chévere que pudiésemos pasar solo nosotros dos, como en los últimos años ―recordó―. Hasta podría intentar conseguir un pasaje para Francia, sería genial. Celebrar tus treinta años en el lugar que más amas en este mundo.

―No quiero hablar más de eso ―cerró el asunto saliendo del cuarto.

El buscó el nombre de su hermana rápidamente en la lista de contactos y no tardó mucho para que la mujer atendiera.

―¿Debo preocuparme por tu llamada a esta hora de la noche? ―preguntó de una.

―No.

―Qué necesitas.

―A ti.

―¿Que pasó, hermano? ―preguntó, preocupada por causa de las palabras que él usó.

―¿Hay manera de que salgamos el día de mi cumpleaños la semana que viene?

―¿Vas a dejar a la bruja? ¿Vas a verme el día de tu cumpleaños? ―indagó sorprendida.

―Sí. ¿Puedes?

―Claro. Estoy siempre aquí para ti.

―Gracias, Rose. Realmente necesito a alguien para conversar.

―¿Quieres encontrarme antes?

―No, las cosas andan un poco difíciles. El día de mi cumpleaños va a ser perfecto.

―Está bien. Hasta la semana que viene entonces.

―Hasta pronto. Gracias hermana, te amo.

―Yo también, buenas noches.

Terminó la llamada, y cuando volvió a la cama Lauren ya se había dormido. Apagó el televisor y mantuvo el cuerpo apartado de su prometida. Él había cambiado, en ese momento estuvo más claro que nunca. Su mente estaba tan confusa. ¿Qué había pasado para estar de esa manera? No tardó mucho para tener la respuesta. El motivo no salía de su cabeza ni de su corazón.

* * *

 **La canción que Bella canta es: All I Have to Give.**

 **Esto es todo… por hoy. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ven las cosas? Esto se pone cada vez más color de hormiga. Opiniones, tomatazos a Edward jajaja mejor a Lauren, por ser una pesada jmm. Espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus comentarios tan geniales.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por primera vez? ¿Qué cosa fue?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior, la última vez que lloré de tanto reír fue como hace un mes jaja charlando con unas compañeras de la U, pero el motivo no recuerdo :P solo recuerdo que creo nos estábamos burlando de algunas clases y de alguien :P**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo (Colocarla cuando Bella la nombre, ella dice que le escucha en la radio. No vale ponerla antes, no hagan trampa jaja) :**

 **The nicest thing ― Kate Nash**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

El día de Edward comenzó con un desayuno en la cama, hecho por Lauren. Era el día en que cumplía treinta años. Sus cumpleaños siempre comenzaban de esa manera.

―¡Felicidades! ―dijo ella, dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

―Gracias ―agradeció.

―Aquí está tu regalo ―dijo ella, ofreciéndole un paquete―. Ábrelo primero.

Edward no se sorprendió al ver un Rolex, Lauren siempre le daba regalos caros en el día de su cumpleaños. Normalmente era algo que le iluminaba los ojos y que no veía la hora de poder salir y exhibirlo, pero esta vez solo agradeció y pareció estar más interesando en la comida que en el valioso reloj.

Lauren no estaba feliz con el hecho de que el hombre no pasaría con ella el día entero. Durante la semana, intentó de todas las formas posibles insistir para que él cambiara de idea ―hasta consiguió estar cuatro días sin trabajar para poner toda su atención en planear las cosas del matrimonio―, pero no importaba cuánto insistiera, Edward estaba totalmente decidido en que pasaría el día entero con Rose.

Cuando la hora el almuerzo se acercó, Edward se despidió de Lauren, y la rubia le recordó que tenían una reservación a las ocho de la noche en un restaurante nuevo, súper recomendado que abrió en Upper East Side. Edward le confirmó que regresaría a casa antes para que pudieran cenar juntos y eso dejó a la mujer un poco más conforme.

Rose esperaba a Edward en una pizzería barata en Harlem. Quería hacer una reservación en un lugar más caro, pero Edward dijo que extrañaba la comida de ahí y su hermana no tuvo cómo negarse, al fin de cuentas, recordaba los viejos tiempos en que cuando eran jóvenes, juntaban monedas para comprar una porción de pizza del lugar y aun así tenían que dividirlo con hermandad. Hacía un dibujo en la servilleta, intentando disfrazar la ansiedad que venía sintiendo durante toda la semana.

―¿Más de tres décadas de vida y hasta hoy solo sabes dibujar muñequitos de palitos, hermana? ―preguntó Edward, sentándose en la mesa en la que estaba su hermana.

―Como si fuese un Picasso ―bromeó―. Feliz cumpleaños, puberto. Treinta años, ya es hora de agarrar juicio, ¿no?

―Cada año es la misma cosa.

―Por lo menos este año tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo personalmente. ―Sonrió―. ¡Déjame abrazarte!

―Tan sentimental… ―dijo él, pero abrazó a su hermana―. Eres un cordero en piel de lobo.

―Déjame. Quiero saber qué pasó, estuve preocupada la semana entera.

―¿Ya pediste nuestra pizza?

―Aún no.

―Entonces pídela.

―¡Para de distraerme! ―pidió ella.

―Una _stuffed pizza,_ por favor ―gritó Edward y el mesero anotó el pedido. Ellos siempre gritaban cuando eran niños.

―Listo, ya lo pediste. ¡Ahora cuéntame!

―Chismosa, ¿eh? Apuesto a que le contaste a mamá que quería verte.

―Le conté.

―¿Se enojó porque no la llamé?

―Sí.

―La llamaré. Pasaremos el día de la independencia juntos, ¿ok? Lo prometo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Lauren no va a renegar? Estoy sorprendida con los últimos acontecimientos.

―Entonces prepárate.

―Ay, Dios mío… ¿Qué pasó, Edward?

―Necesito un favor.

―¿Qué?

―Estoy pensando en trabajar. Quería saber si puedes conseguir alguna cosa para mí en el banco en el que trabajas ―habló.

―¿Quieres trabajar? ―preguntó Rose, sorprendida.

―Sí. Quiero tener algo para estabilizarme. Estoy pensando en hablar con Lauren y romper nuestro compromiso, pero quiero saber que voy a salir de casa de ella y no voy a depender de nadie.

―Calma ―pidió ella―. Para mi cabeza es mucha información al mismo tiempo. ¿Quieres dejar a Lauren? ¿Es eso? ¿Estoy soñando o es real?

―Para con la payasada, Rose. Estoy hablando en serio.

―Disculpa, estoy hablando así porque estoy completamente choqueada. Aunque rogara para que este momento llegara, jamás imaginé que iba a pasar. ¿Es por Bella? ¿Aún están juntos?

―Sí, aún estamos juntos, pero no quiero simplemente terminar con Lauren y estar en la misma situación, dependiendo de Bella. Quiero un empleo, quiero intentar ganar mi propio dinero.

―¿Ella sabe esto?

―No. Y no quiero que le cuentes ―dijo él. Tenía miedo de que si alguna cosa salía mal, Bella pensara que era un fracasado―. ¿Será que puedes conseguir alguna cosa en el banco?

―No sé, hermano. Son selectivos, no son muy fans del nepotismo. Creo que va a ser difícil, pero podemos intentarlo, claro. Prepararé tu hoja de vida y hablo con la gente de RH, probablemente querrán marcar una entrevista ―dijo.

―Ok.

―¿Puedo darte mi opinión?

―Claro.

―No creo que va a ser la mejor cosa para ti, podemos intentar, claro, pero tienes que encontrar algo que te haga feliz, Edward. Un trabajo no es solo algo para darte dinero, es algo que tienes que hacer por el resto de la vida, tienes que tener por lo menos un poco de intimidad con lo que vas a hacer. ¿Me prometes que en el caso que esto no funcione, vas a continuar intentando? Intenta pensar en algo que está en tu corazón, algo que te imaginas haciendo… en un momento de desespero sé que trabajar conmigo puede ser tu mejor opción, pero ya que ahora decidiste salir del nido, quiero que me prometas que vas a intentar expandir tus horizontes.

―Vale ―respondió él.

―¿Te digo todo esto y me dices "vale"?

―Me pediste que te prometiera y lo hice.

―Mierda, hice prácticamente un discurso. Ya. Grande mierda.

―Lo prometo, hermana Rosalie, que voy a intentar expandir mis horizontes y aunque esta idea del empleo en el banco salga mal, voy a continuar buscando alguna cosa para hacer.

―Mejoró. ―Sonrió―. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward. Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños, tu día, bla, bla, bla, pero esta noticia hizo _mi_ día.

―No le chismees a mamá.

―Está bien. ―Roló los ojos.

―Tengo miedo ―confesó.

―Entiendo ―dijo, estirando la mano para asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien―. No te estés preocupando con eso.

―Tengo miedo de no ser capaz, porque a veces creo que no soy capaz, pero quiero aprender, ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de que me digan que no sirvo para nada.

―No pienses así, hermano. Claro que sabes, todo el mundo es bueno en alguna cosa; la verdad, todo el mundo es bueno en varias cosas, solo necesitas saber en qué tienes más talento. Va a salir todo bien, ¿está bien? Siempre puedes contar conmigo. Siempre quise ayudarte, solo creí que nunca llegaría el momento en el que me lo pedirías.

―Gracias. Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me puedes dar.

―Qué bueno, porque no compré nada para ti. ―Rió―. Juro que intenté buscar alguna cosa, pero no sabía qué podía darte. Pago por la pizza, ¿ok?

―Está bien. ―Sonrió.

Los dos pasaron un buen tiempo conversado. Edward le contó a su hermana un poco más acerca de cómo iba progresando su relación con Bella; y Rose le contó a su hermano que ella y Emmett estaban hablando sobre tener hijos, pero que aún ninguna decisión había sido tomada. Recordaron también los cumpleaños de Edward cuando era niño y aquello fue motivo para hacer que casi perdiera la noción de tiempo.

―Tengo que encontrarme con Bella ―habló―. Dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mí.

―¡Misterios! ¡También quiero saber qué es!

―¡Deja de ser chismosa, Rose! ―Rió―. ¿Nos hablamos durante la semana, ok?

―¡Claro! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mío! ―Lo abrazó―. Ruego para que todo cambie a partir de aquí.

―Yo también.

Edward y Bella conversaron poco durante la semana. Lauren estaba encima de Edward con las cosas del matrimonio y el tiempo era escaso. Marcaron para encontrarse en el Central Park, pero Edward le pidió que se quedaran en el apartamento de Bella, conversando. La morena no se negó, quería pasar el tiempo con él, independientemente de donde fuera.

Edward golpeó a la puerta del apartamento de Bella y fue recibido con un abrazo. Ella saltó a sus brazos y el rostro de él inmediatamente se enterró en el cabello de ella, sintiendo el sabroso olor del champo.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y enseguida en los labios.

―Gracias, baby ―habló y después alzó a la morena―. ¡Mi regalo!

―¡Edward! ―Se carcajeó ella―. ¡Suéltame!

―¡No! Eres mi regalo de cumpleaños. Ahora ya lo tengo para mí, soy el cumpleañero y tengo derecho a tener el regalo que quiero ―habló, llevando a la morena hasta la cama mientras ella se carcajeaba.

―Para de ser tonto ―dijo, y enseguida él la tiró en la cama. Su cuerpo cayó sobre ella y la besó. Bella no recuerda muy bien lo que estaba diciendo o lo que estaba pasando.

―Mucho mejor ―dijo él, enterrando la cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de ella―. El mejor momento de mi día.

―¿Vienes a hacerte el gracioso encima de mí, eh? Y después dices que yo soy la que me pongo tonta.

―No. ―Levantó la cabeza―. No estoy hablando de nada sexual, es esto. Tú.

―Entonces ya que estás tan feliz diciendo que soy tu regalo, no vas a decepcionarte con lo que compré para ti, ¿ok?

―Te dije que no necesito nada.

―¡Lo sé! No compré nada caro, además no soy rica, pero vi eso y me acordé de ti ―contó.

―¿Qué es?

―Si te quitas de encima te puedo mostrar. ―Rió.

―¡Ah, no, entonces no quiero! ―refunfuñó.

―Deja de ser bobo, Edward. Deja levantarme.

―Después.

―Eres pesado, ¿sabes?

―Cuando te pongas morada me quito, prometido ―refunfuñó, enterrando una vez más la cabeza en el cuello de la morena.

―Ya que no quieres levantarte, tengo otra cosa para mostrarte que no exige que salgamos de la cama. Es la sorpresa que te dije que tenía.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó, con una sonrisa loca.

―¡Mira tu sonrisa! Y yo soy la tarada… ―Sonrió―. Desabrocha mi blusa.

―¿Me vas a mostrar tus pechos? ―preguntó confundido.

―¡No, ábrela, Edward!

Edward desabotonó los tres primeros botones de la blusa y algo llamó su atención. Había una línea negra cerca del hombro de Bella. Le bajó la manga de la blusa y se quedó perplejo con lo que vio. Era un tatuaje. Una estrella fugaz, de verdad parecida a la que él le había dibujado tres meses atrás.

―Quería hacer esto, ¿recuerdas? Un tatuaje, estaba en mi lista. Esta semana fui a un estudio y decidí hacerlo, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacerme. Ahí me acordé de la estrella fugaz. Creo que quedó bonita. ―Se quedó esperando alguna reacción.

―Quedó lindo. Quisiera haber ido contigo.

―Fue por impulso, pero no sé, me gustó haber ido sola. Fue genial, salí toda contenta. ―Rió.

―Lo amé ―dijo, dándole un beso en el lugar.

―De verdad, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ―cuestionó.

―Quedarnos aquí, besándonos y hablando ―respondió―. Me va a dejar bastante feliz.

―¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

―Sobre cualquier cosa. Sobre ti. Cuéntame cómo fue tu semana.

―Una mierda. El punto alto fue Tyler y Victoria.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Ni se miraron a la cara.

―¿Cómo así? ¿Qué pasó?

―Después de la fiesta se encontraron una vez más en la facultad, pero después Victoria le dijo a Tyler que no quería saber nada más de él porque le pidió ser su novia. Chica ridícula.

―Entonces ella no quería ser su novia.

―Entonces le hubiese dicho que no quería ser su novia. Quien pierde es ella, porque Tyler es genial.

―Tyler es genial ―la imitó, haciendo una voz fina.

―Para con la tontería, sabes que es genial. Se puso súper triste, pero creo que ahora la tristeza se volvió rabia. Ella se arrepentirá cuando él aparezca con alguien mejor.

―Mírate, inmiscuyéndote en la pelea de él.

―Lo hago, es mi amigo. Muchachita ridícula.

―Dios mío, cómo te pones de enojadita ―dijo, dando una mordida en el cuello de la morena.

―¡Ay, Edward! Me lastimas.

―Disculpa ―Dejó un beso en los labios de ella―. Estoy feliz, ¿sabes?

―¿Sí? ―Sonrió―. Eso me hace feliz.

―Me haces feliz ―replicó él.

―Para de ser dulce conmigo, es tu cumpleaños, soy yo la que tengo que ser dulce. ―Rió―. Déjame traer tu regalo, por favor.

―No. Ya estoy abrazando a mi regalo.

―De verdad ―habló ella―. Déjame levantarme.

Se quitó de encima de la morena y la observó abotonarse la blusa, en seguida se levantó y caminó hasta el armario. Agarró un paquete y con el brazo extendido se lo entregó a Edward.

―Es súper simple ―dijo al ver que el hombre desempacaba el paquete―. Es un diario. Sé que es ridículo como suena, pero es hasta sofisticado, es de cuero y las hojas son gruesas y bonitas. Bien, me recordó a ti porque a veces dudas mucho de ti mismo o crees que no haces grandes cosas, quería que lo usaras para anotar cada elogio, cada momento en que te sientas feliz, cada vez que veas que cambiaste algo en tu vida… no es un diario para que cuentes tus días, pero sí algo para ayudarte cada vez que creas que las cosas no son buenas o que no eres capaz.

De hecho era algo simple y justamente eso es lo que había conmovido a Edward. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía significar tanto? Ese diario no valía millones de dólares, probablemente ni llamaría la atención en un lugar. No era algo que saldría exhibiendo por ahí, pero en ese momento tenía un valor enorme para él.

―Gracias ―respondió―. Es...

―¿Idiota? ―Rió nerviosa.

―No, es perfecto. Gracias, Bella ―agradeció, halando a la chica cerca de él―. Gracias, baby.

―De nada. Solo lo compre porque creí que sería bueno para ti.

―Gracias. ―Sonrió―. Intentaré compensarte en tu cumpleaños.

―Mi cumpleaños es en septiembre ―dijo como si fuese vergonzoso.

―¿Y qué tiene?

―Nada ―habló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hoy era el cumpleaños de él, no quería tener que recordarle que el matrimonio era dentro de dos meses, en agosto―. Quiero solo saber que lo vas a usar…

―Voy a hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados. Hablando de las más diversas tonterías. Las manecillas del reloj iban corriendo y finalmente llegó el momento de que Edward partiera para pasar el resto de día con Lauren.

―Tengo que irme, baby ―informó―. No quisiera, pero tengo.

―Está bien ―dijo, llevándolo hasta la puerta, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes que se fuera, el problema era el coraje.

―Gracias por todo ―agradeció, dándole un beso a la morena y después caminó en frente de ella para que lo pudiera dejar en la puerta.

―Hey… Calma, quiero darte una cosa antes de que te vayas ―dijo la morena, agarrando un sobre que estaba dentro de una gaveta. Su mano sudaba un poco cuando se la entregó a Edward, y él se dio cuenta de eso, pero creyó mejor no comentar nada. Parecía demasiado vulnerable para que hiciera une broma que probablemente la incomodaría.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó él, listo para abrir la carta y ver el contenido.

―No lo abras aquí ―pidió Bella―. No puedo creer que te esté entregando esto, pero por favor, moriré de vergüenza si lees esto frente a mí.

―Ok.

―Promete que solo lo vas a leer cuando llegues a casa.

―Lo prometo.

―Vale.

―Voy a intentar verte mañana, ¿está bien? ―preguntó, envolviendo a la morena en un abrazo y bajando el rostro para dar un beso en sus femeninos labios.

―Ok ―dijo ella, abriendo la puerta para que pudiera irse. Dolía pensar que pasaría el resto del día con otra persona―. Hey, Edward, calma… ¿me regresas la carta?

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundido, parado en la puerta.

―Porque… no lo sé ―intentó justificar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para eso.

―No puedes darme algo y después pedirlo de regreso ―bromeó.

―Lo sé… ―se lamentó―. Solo no… no dejes que esto afecte nuestra relación, ¿ok? Promételo.

―¿Qué pasó, baby? ―esta vez no había ni un poco de humor en su voz. Edward quería entender el porqué del nerviosismo de la chica, y estaba cada vez más curioso por saber qué diablos estaba escrito en el papel que tenía entre las manos.

―Nada. Boberías mías. ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Disculpa estar atrasándote. Ve a disfrutar del resto de tu cumpleaños. Felicidades.

―Gracias ―agradeció con un leve beso en los labios de la morena.

Edward sabía que le había prometido a la chica que leería la carta solamente cuando estuviese en casa, pero apenas ella cerró la puerta estaba abriendo el sobre. Mientras llamaba al elevador, asimilaba lo que Bella había escrito en una linda caligrafía.

…

 _Sé que en los cumpleaños las personas dan tarjetas de Hallmark, pero ninguna me agradó._

 _¿Sabes una cosa que nunca hice? Escribir una carta de amor. No que esta sea una, pero estuve pensando en algunas cosas que quería decirte y creo que nunca voy a tener el coraje. Entonces decidí escribirlo, pero tampoco sé si va a funcionar. Escuché una canción en la radio y, bueno, ella dice todo._

 _Espero tener el valor de entregarte esto. Disculpa si es el peor regalo de cumpleaños de tu vida. Creo que ni debería estar siendo tan honesta. Quiero parar de escribir ahora, pero por otro lado quiero tener el valor de darte este papel. Si te lo entregué, apuesto que ahora estás pensando: "vamos Bella, ¿qué quieres decir que te das tantas vueltas?_

 _Es esto…_

" _Me gustaría ser tu chica favorita. Me gustaría que pensaras que soy la razón de que estés en el mundo. Me gustaría que mi sonrisa fuese tu tipo favorito de sonrisa. Me gustaría que la manera de vestirme fuese tu tipo favorito de estilo. Me gustaría que no logres entenderme, pero que siempre quieras saber qué tengo._

 _Me gustaría que sostuvieras mi mano cuando estoy enojada. Me gustaría que nunca te olvidaras de mi mirada cuando nos conocimos. Me gustaría que tuvieses un lugar en mi piel que amaras secretamente, porque estaría en un lugar escondido que nadie más podría ver._

 _Básicamente, me gustaría que me amaras. Me gustaría que me necesitaras. Me gustaría que supieras que cuando digo dos terrones de azúcar, en verdad quiero tres._

 _Me gustaría que sin mí, tu corazón se partiera. Sí, me gustaría que sin mí pasaras el resto de tus noches despierto. Me gustaría que sin mí no pudieras comer. Sí, me gustaría ser la última cosa en tu mente antes de dormirte"_

 _Bella._

…

La primera reacción de Edward fue quedarse paralizado y sin palabras, aún con el ascensor ya parado en el decimoquinto piso. La segunda fue salir del lugar en el que estaba e ir hasta la puerta de Bella. Tocó el timbre sin parar hasta que la morena abrió la puerta.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, pero vio que tenía su carta en las manos, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente lo que había pasado―. Edward… lo prometiste.

―Disculpa ―habló, y Bella notó que por primera vez él tenía la misma mirada de desespero que ella. Sin pedir autorización, Edward fue entrando en la casa; y ella, como si estuviera con miedo de cuál sería la reacción de él después de leer esa carta, fue dando pasos hacia atrás.

―Ignora lo que escribí ―pidió―. Fueron tonterías, lo sé.

―No ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Por favor…

―Cuando nos conocimos, parecías estar viendo una aparición. Nunca lo voy a olvidar ―confesó.

―Edward…

―Y tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto.

―Tengo un diente torcido ―rebatió inconscientemente.

―No hay nada de artificial en él. Adoro la manera cómo te vistes y también cómo te desnudas, y no digo desnudarse solamente en relación a la ropa. No sé si voy a poder sostener tu mano todas las veces que estés enojada, porque muchas veces creo que la culpa de tu enojo va a ser mía ―admitió.

Bella asimilaba cada palabra y al mismo tiempo intentaba desesperadamente no escucharlas. Era demasiado. Tenía ganas de sentarse y comenzar a llorar, y de preferencia en el regazo de él.

Edward leía una vez más la carta, agarrando detalles que se olvidara citar.

―Tengo no solo un lugar favorito en tu cuerpo que amo secretamente. Tengo dos ―habló, acercándose a la chica. Primero besó el cuello de ella y en seguida se arrodilló, levantando sutilmente la blusa de la morena, de manera que era posible ver su ombligo. Dejó un beso largo bajo él―. Te estremeces toda cuando te beso en esos dos lugares.

―Edward… ―dijo ella, con ojos llorosos, intentando contenerse lo máximo para no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran, sus manos pasaban por el cabello de él y quería que parara y al mismo tiempo que continuara para siempre.

―Y quisiera tanto, tanto ser indiferente con respecto a ti. Quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Quisiera que nunca te hubieras detenido a hablar conmigo. Quisiera no tener que haberte besado o haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda. Quisiera nunca haber sentido las cosas que me haces sentir. Quisiera no necesitarte, quisiera no perder noches de sueño pensando en dónde me metí. Quisiera poder dormir pero no puedo porque me quedo pensando en que te quiero ver al día siguiente, quisiera no despertarme ansioso por verte. Quisiera no amarte, porque soy egoísta al continuar viéndote y queriendo siempre más, sin poder darte seguridad de que esto es para siempre o de que un día podré ser verdaderamente tuyo. Y sinceramente creo que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Pero te amo y me paso pensando en las maneras de intentar ser una persona mejor para ti, cuando en verdad no logro ni siquiera ser una persona mejor para mí ―soltó.

Bella se sorprendió con cada palabra. Era posible ver el dolor en la cara de Edward y todo el peso que sentía. Aunque hayan conversado varias veces, fue la primera vez que él decidió reconocer todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

―Levántate ―pidió ella.

―No sé qué hacer de mi vida, Bella ―confesó, con los ojos nublados.

―Va a estar todo bien ―dijo, halando del brazo de él con fuerza para ponerlo en pie―. ¡Tiene que estar todo bien!

―Discúlpame ―pidió él, abrazando a la morena.

―No tienes por qué pedir disculpas.

―Estás llorando ―dijo él y la morena se dio cuenta que algunas lágrimas habían dejado sus ojos.

―Fue tontería ―respondió, abrazándolo de vuelta y poniéndose en punta de pies para besarlo―. Va a estar todo bien.

―Te amo ―declaró―. Eso solo puede ser amor.

―Va a estar todo bien ―repitió.

―Va a estarlo... ―concordó él, bajando la cabeza y descansando la cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

―Yo también te amo, lo sabes ―susurró en el oído de él.

―Lo sé ―dijo, dándole un beso en el cuello―. ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

―Claro que puedes, ¿pero Lauren no te está esperando? ―preguntó.

―Quiero pasar mi cumpleaños contigo.

―No te lo voy a impedir, Edward, pero sabes que va a tener consecuencias, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé ―asintió―. No me importa.

―¿Y si todo se viene abajo? Va a sospechar ―dijo.

―No sé, baby. ―Se encogió de hombros―. No quiero pensar en eso. Solo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo. Solo eso.

―Ok ―habló, pasando la mano por el rostro de él.

El corazón de ella latía acelerado, era como si toda la angustia y amor que sentía estuviese ahí, transparentado en el rostro de Edward. Ellos estaban en el mismo punto, sintiendo las mismas cosas y ansiando también algo en común: al otro.

―Va a estar todo bien ―dijo él.

―Claro que sí. ―Besó los labios de él.

Se besaron de forma intensa, de una manera que intentaba transpirar a través de las pequeñas caricias que estaban sintiendo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, la morena continuó con pequeños besos por el maxilar de él, caminando vigorosamente hasta que pudiera morder el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre que amaba.

―Ámame… ―susurró tímida.

―Ya te amo ―respondió.

La chica entonces lo miró a los ojos, esperando que entendiera exactamente de lo que ella estaba hablando. Cuando lo que quería decir ella fue comprendido, el chico pareció dudar.

―Bella, no soy…

―Es mi elección ―interrumpió―. Te elijo a ti. Esperé un largo tiempo para sentirme así, para sentirme amada. No te desmerezcas, no digas que no eres digno de mí, pues es una ofensa no solo a ti sino a mí, porque te elijo. No elegiría a nadie además de ti.

Edward solo asintió y la besó, porque al fin de cuentas, no había otra cosa que hacer. ¿Era posible expresar en palabras el amor que sentía? ¿Qué ella sentía? Era difícil. Las palabras no tienen el mismo significado que un beso bien dado, una caricia que consuela, una sonrisa enamorada y el sexo hecho con amor.

Ella lo haló hacia la cama, invitándolo, permitiéndole ser el hombre por el que esperó. Estaba nerviosa, al fin de cuentas, era difícil no estarlo. Todo lo que había pasado en la última hora había sido una locura. La declaración que decidió hacer y principalmente la que oyó. Quería ir con calma, no tenía prisa, nunca la tuvo, finalmente, si la tuviera ya habría dormido con otros. No necesitaba velas, de música romántica o de los clichés de las películas hechas para hacer a las mujeres llorar o ansiar un amor inalcanzable. Necesitaba solo sentirse amada, e irónicamente era por un hombre que estaba lejos de ser el hombre perfecto visto en una gran pantalla de cine.

El hombre se quitó los zapatos y se unió a la chica en la cama, su cuerpo cayó sobre ella y se besaron, intentando dejar que sus corazones se calmaran un poco y que el nerviosismo se volviera cada vez más distante. Él, sorprendentemente ―al menos para Bella―, fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa. Agarró la blusa de la chica y la levantó. La morena lo ayudó y en seguida hizo la misma cosa, pareciendo más inocente e inexperta de lo que le gustaría, solo siguiendo los pasos de él. Para su suerte, Edward no la juzgaba, solo quería hacer que se sintiera cómoda.

―Si quieres parar, dímelo… No estoy esperando nada de ti además que te sientas cómoda con lo que quieres hacer ―avisó.

―Lo sé ―asintió―. Quiero… mucho.

―Ok. ―Sonrió.

Esta vez ella tuvo la iniciativa de besarlo. Eso no era difícil, estaban cansados de hacer eso. Sus manos vagaron, ya conociendo cada parte del cuerpo de él.

Tocó el trasero del chico, empujando el cuerpo de él contra ella, friccionándose sin tener vergüenza alguna, pues no había por qué avergonzarse por sentir deseo. Edward fue con manos hábiles a retirar el sostén de la chica, no quería esperar, ni quiso jugar y mucho menos provocar. Chupó uno de sus pezones mientras su mano le daba el cuidado que sus labios momentáneamente no podían darle al otro. La morena adoraba la sensibilidad que sentía en ese lugar y la atención que Edward le daba. Ya había intentado algunas veces hacer la misma cosa con él, y encontraba divertida la reacción que él tenía, pues siempre se estremecía.

Él fue bajando por el cuerpo de ella, besando el abdomen de la chica y su lugar favorito, bajo el ombligo. Haló el short que ella usaba junto con las bragas y las lanzó al suelo. Sus dedos tocaron el sexo de ella y Bella sentía a su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creyó que iba a tener un ataque.

Pidió que ella doblara las piernas de manera que las plantas de sus pies tocaran el colchón. Vino distribuyendo besos por una pierna, en seguida por la otra, hasta tocar la ingle de la chica. En seguida su lengua recorrió el sexo de ella por completo. Sus movimientos eran lentos, no quería torturar a la chica, pero si saborear el momento. Los ojos de Bella se cerraban y se abrían, algunas veces se mordía el labio, otras los mojaba con su lengua. No sabía si levantar el rostro para ver mejor lo que él estaba haciendo o si permanecía así, acostada. Sintió que la penetraba con un dedo, mientras sus labios le chupaban el clítoris. A veces parecía demasiado, a veces parecía poco.

―Un poco más rápido ―pidió y él atedió. Oyó la satisfacción de ella con un largo gemido.

De pronto, adicionó un dedo. Inicialmente fue incómodo, pero la incomodidad fue olvidada gracias al movimiento continuo que él hacía con la lengua.

Bella estaba casi lista, faltaba poco, lo sentía. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron, sus manos agarraron la colcha de la cama. Sus dientes apretaron su labio inferior, soltándolo solo para que Edward pudiera oír sus gemidos y el continuo sonido de su nombre haciéndose eco por el cuarto, en la dulce voz femenina de la persona que él tanto amaba.

Él retiró los dedos mientras respiraba jadeante. Edward continuaba con pequeñas caricias en el lugar, sintiendo con su mano cuán excitada estaba. Ella lo miró con su típica sonrisa boba post orgasmo. Edward rió, amaba verla así.

―Ven acá ―llamó ella―. Pero antes quítate el pantalón.

―Ah, ¿es así? ―Sonrió maliciosamente, jugando con la chica―. ¿Tengo todo el trabajo de quitarte el short y ya me vas mandando a quedar desnudo?

―Aún estoy sin fuerzas. Creo que es mejor que te quites eso pronto, pues tienes alguna cosa desesperada por salir de ese confinamiento. ―Rió mientras descaradamente pasaba la rodilla por el volumen que estaba formado en el pantalón del chico.

―No. ―Sacudió la cabeza, aun sonriendo―. Ven a quitarlo.

La morena fingió estar enojada, pero rápidamente estaba de rodillas en la cama, removiendo el cinturón mientras Edward mordisqueaba su cuello. Abrió el botón y después la cremallera. Ni siquiera le bajó el pantalón y lo tomó en su mano haciendo los movimientos que ya conocía bien.

―Afanada ―bromeó.

―No es afán ―respondió, dándole un beso en los labios, que fue suave y dulce, que era pura contradicción con la chica agitada que lo masturbaba―. Te deseo. Te quiero tanto.

Él permitió que lo tocara, sabía que eso no solamente lo excitaba a él. Con calma le fue bajando el pantalón, junto con los bóxeres, hasta el momento en que fue imposible hacer eso sin que él saliera de la cama. Entonces, Edward se levantó y quedó desudo por completo. Fue el momento en que ella volvió a estar nerviosa. Era evidente en su mirada.

―Si te pones nerviosa, va a ser peor ―informó él.

―Lo sé. Creo que es la ansiedad que me pone así ―respiró profundo y él la besó despacio. Los hombros de ella se relajaron y claramente se calmó un poco.

Edward volvió a la cama, pero apenas estaba listo para acostarse encima de ella, recordó algo que había olvidado por completo.

―No tengo condón ―informó―. Mierda, no voy a acostarme contigo sin condón, Bella.

―Calma, campeón. ―Rió Bella―. Yo tengo.

―¿Tienes? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada.

―Tengo. ¿Qué pasó? Para de mirarme así. Sabía que iba a pasar. No sabía que iba a ser hoy, pero iba a pasar. En un momento sabía que sí.

―¿Dónde están? ―preguntó.

Ella se levantó y fue hasta una gaveta de dónde sacó una cajita. Caminó de regreso a la cama mientras abría uno de los empaques de plástico. Con el condón en mano, colocó el látex en la erección de Edward y en seguida lo miró con una expresión de: "¿lo hice bien?"

Con las manos en la cintura de ella, Edward la haló a la cama. La morena se acostó y el cuerpo de él cayó sobre ella. Sus yemas tocaban los hilos del cabello de ella mientras la chica tenía una sonrisa enorme estampada en el rostro.

―Te amo ―confesó él―. Es difícil exprimir esto. Es como si las palabras no fuesen suficientes. No es de boca para afuera. Siento esto y estoy seguro que es real porque nunca fue así. Por nadie.

―Te creo. Confío en ti ―admitió―. También te amo, Edward. Mucho. Si no creyera en tus sentimientos y en los míos, jamás estaría aquí, de esta forma.

Se besaron hasta el momento en que los dos no lograron aguantar más la anticipación. Él miró a los ojos de ella y estaba mucho más nervioso que la chica, aunque ella no fuera la persona más tranquila del universo en ese momento.

―Voy despacio ―habló mientras se guiaba a la entrada de ella.

―Ok ―concordó, sosteniendo los brazos de él. Sentía un vacío enorme en el estómago.

Eran muchas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Dolía, incomodaba y cuando él empujó la cadera, Bella sintió un ardor conforme la penetraba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que la observaba preocupado, respirando jadeante. Él no dijo nada, era tan evidente en sus ojos el amor que sentía por ella, que las emociones comenzaron a invadirla.

―No llores. ¿Te duele tanto? ―preguntó.

―No ―sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro―. Incomoda, pero no es por eso que estoy llorando.

Su llanto venía por el sentimiento de saber que él era el hombre que eligió y que era correspondida.

Edward colocó las manos en su rostro y la besó con calma, despacio. Sus labios exploraban los de la chica, sentía el salado sabor de las lágrimas, contrastando con la dulce boca femenina. Ella jugaba con el cabello de él, haciendo caricias que los confortaba y les aseguraba que eso era correcto. No importaba la existencia de Lauren, si existía un _sin embargo_ , un _pero_ , un _entretanto_. Sobre todo existía el amor.

Él movió la cadera una vez más, ahora casi retirando el miembro por completo, para después penetrarla de nuevo. Sus estocadas eran lentas, intentando dejar que la chica se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Aún era incómodo, estaba lejos de ser la cosa más placentera del universo como decían, pero Bella sabía que era normal sentir eso la primera vez.

―Te amo ―dijo abrazándolo.

―Yo también, baby ―suspiró―. ¿Estás bien?

―Aham.

―Intenta mover un poco la cadera ―habló, tocando la cintura de ella y ella hizo lo que él dijo. No cambió mucho lo que sentía, pero hacía los movimientos junto con los de él.

Lo besó y en seguida sintió la mano de él tocar su clítoris. Era bueno, pero sentía que no sería suficiente para correrse nuevamente. El vaivén de la cadera de él era tremendamente sexy y sentirlo dentro definitivamente era el momento más erótico de su vida y al mismo tiempo el más emocional.

―Quisiera que esto estuviese siendo tan bueno para ti como lo está siendo para mí ―dijo él.

―Pero lo está ―le aseguró.

El sexo para Edward nunca había sido de esa manera. No era solamente por el hecho de que Bella era virgen, pero sí porque jamás estuvo tan emocionalmente involucrado con alguien de manera que lo estaba con la morena, su _baby_. Intentaba al máximo que podía no aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas, con miedo de herirla en el caso que fuera mucho más rápido. Sin embargo, conforme su deseo iba aumentando, sus caderas parecían tener voluntad propia.

―No me esperes ―dijo ella, sintiendo que las caderas de él iban más rápido, por los sonidos que hacía, solo podía imaginar que estaba cerca.

Su ritmo se volvió errático y con un gruñido se corrió. Continuó dentro de ella mientras con la misma respiración jadeante intentaba besarla, y rogaba para que esa no hubiera sido una experiencia decepcionante para la chica. Felizmente, estaba lejos de serlo.

Cuando él salió de dentro de ella, fue extraño. Era como si por más que la sensación fuese incómoda, Bella sintiese la falta de él ahí. Edward tiró el condón, viendo que el látex estaba un poco sucio de sangre y regresó a la cama.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando una mancha de sangre en la sábana.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Arrepentida? ―preguntó.

―De ninguna manera arrepentida. Es solo... medio loco. Estoy bien, siento un poco de incomodidad, pero creo que dentro de poco pasa ―habló, aun mirando a la mancha en la sábana.

―¿Bella? ¿Baby?

―¿Qué?

―Levántate. Ven acá.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, levantándose.

Edward fue hasta la cama y quitó la sábana, en seguida la tiró dentro de la lavadora.

―Sé que tienes un TOC con las cosas de la limpieza. Sé que no podrías dormir en una sábana sucia. Está bien ―confesó y la morena sonrió. Él sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Él agarro la ropa interior que estaba en el suelo y se la puso―. Dime dónde está otra sábana para ponerla en la cama.

La morena sacó una sábana de la gaveta y se la entregó.

―Voy al baño, ¿ok? ―preguntó y él solo le dio un beso en los labios.

Al entrar al pequeño espacio la morena se miró en el espejo. No tenía mucha diferencia, excepto que tenía el cabello alborotado, los labios hinchados y una sonrisa tan grande que si alguien la viera en la calle pensaría: "¡Ah, a esa chica le fue bien hoy!". Se limpió y enseguida salió en dirección al armario de ropa, se vistió con unas bragas y una blusa grande. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, esperándola. Ella se quedó parada entre las piernas de él y el chico enseguida envolvió la cintura de ella con los brazos.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?

―Fuiste gentil.

―No me tienes que agradecer por eso. La verdad soy yo quien tengo que agradecerte.

―¿Por qué?

―Por amarme, a pesar de todo. Por elegirme.

―Tampoco creo que tengas que agradecerme por eso.

―Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

―¿Y por cuál razón sería?

―Es el primero que paso con la mujer que amo ―admitió, y esa frase tenía un impacto tan grande para él como para ella.

Amor. Era lo que le daba fuerzas a él para intentar ser alguien que nunca pensó le gustaría ser; y que mantenía firme la esperanza de Bella, de que un día los dos podrían estar juntos sin ningún _pero._

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Ufff, esto se complica más y más… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, los cuales leo con gran alegría. Es un pago magnífico.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuál fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que has recibido?**

 **Respondiendo a la pregunta anterior… fiuuuu no recuerdo… ahhhhh, ¿usar un cajero automático? ¿Sirve? Jajaja hace como tres meses. Mi primera cuenta bancaria, me hace sentir más grande de lo que soy :P No sabía cómo usarlo! Pero me dije, ok, no debe ser tan difícil jajaja y no morí en el intento, a gran suerte :p**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Putérica era poco para describir cómo Lauren se sintió el día en el que Edward no apareció para cenar. Se sintió patética, esperando a una persona que nunca llegó. Fue a casa e intentó llamar al hombre innumerables veces, pero su celular se iba directo al buzón. ¿Estaba con Rosalie o con la tal chica que tenía fotografiada en el celular? Toda esa preocupación le provocaba náuseas a Lauren.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a casa, Edward tuvo que oír los justos reclamos de su prometida.

―Tendrías que haber pasado la noche en el hospital, porque solo eso va a justificar tu ausencia. Creyendo que te habías olvidado de pasar a casa, fui directo al restaurante, me quedé como una idiota esperándote y ni al menos me llamaste para decir: "Lauren, pasó algo, no puedo ir". ¡No, tuviste que dejarme haciendo el papel de idiota, porque aparentemente eso es lo que piensas que soy! ―reclamó la mujer, llena de enojo.

―Discúlpame ―pidió él―. Sé que fue injusto contigo, debí haberte avisado.

―¡Avisar era lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho! ¿Qué te lo impidió? ¿Pasaste la noche hablando mal de mí con tu hermana o estabas entretenido con otra mujer? ―preguntó nerviosa. Tenía que respirar profundo o iba a terminar contándole a Edward que fisgoneó su celular y había encontrado cosas nada satisfactorias.

―Solo hice algo diferente de lo que acostumbro ―contó Edward―. Era lo que necesitaba el día de ayer, sé que no fue justo dejarte esperando. La única cosa que puedo decir ahora, es que siento mucho no haberte llamado, si quieres quedarte discutiendo, perfecto, pero eso no va a hacer que regresemos el tiempo.

―Gasto ríos de dinero en ti y me haces una cosa de estas…

―Está bien, Lauren, dentro de poco no voy a necesitar de tu dinero ―dijo con rabia. No quería discutir, pero estaba irritándose. Después de la noche anterior, todo lo que menos quería era discutir, principalmente con Lauren.

―¿Qué? ―indagó. ¿Qué estaba planeando Edward para decirle eso?―. ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Nada. Olvídalo. ¿Podemos dejar de discutir? Salgamos a almorzar, solo necesito tomar un baño ―respondió―. Mira, disculpa. Pido disculpas sinceramente, porque te debo eso. Sé que no estoy siendo justo contigo últimamente y necesito poner las cosas en orden. Tienes toda la razón en estar sintiéndote herida, enojada o hasta putérica conmigo.

―¡Por supuesto! ―rebatió ella―. Tuviste suerte que no logré ir detrás de ti y el celular de Rosalie estaba apagado, ¡en el caso contrario hubiese ido hasta donde ustedes estaban!

―¿Y hacer qué, Lauren? ¡Tienes que parar de implicar en todo a mi hermana! No tienes motivos para crear problemas con ella. Rose es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, es mi hermana, la persona que me soporta desde pequeño, que pasó malas y buenas a mi lado. Paremos con esto, no quiero tener que discutir siempre sobre ello.

―¡Ella no quiere que nuestro matrimonio acontezca! lo sé, Edward. ¡Sé que ella hará lo posible e imposible para que no funcione, pero se engaña! ¡Nuestro matrimonio se va a dar! ―habló con enojo y levantando el dedo.

―Lauren… ―respiró profundo―. Mi hermana, lo quiera o no, no influencia en nada. Nuestro matrimonio no va a suceder solo en el caso de que uno de nosotros no quiera continuar.

―¡Sé que ella te influencia, Edward! Eres una personas influenciable, vas a creer en lo que ella te diga y después vas a ver el gran error que estás cometiendo.

―¡Por el amor de Dios, Lauren! ¡Escucha la mierda que estás diciendo! De verdad no aguanto. No aguanto esto de siempre culpar a mi familia. No aguanto cuando ellos hablan mal de ti y no aguanto cuando hablas mal de ellos. ¿Será que todo el mundo no puede quedarse con la boca cerrada?

―Solo quiero tu bien ―dijo.

―Todo el mundo solo quiere mi bien. ¿Qué tal si decido por mí mismo lo que quiero para mí, huh? ―preguntó retóricamente―. Voy a bañarme.

Edward se alejó de la rubia platinada, y las últimas palabras que usó fueron las más impactantes para Lauren. La manera de hablar, su mirada. No sabía exactamente lo que Edward estaba planeando, pero estaba segura de que algo tenía en mente y que sea lo que fuera, podría perjudicar su matrimonio. La mujer necesitaba actuar rápido, en el caso que no quisiera perder al hombre por el cual se había enamorado perdidamente y que soñaba con casarse en el mes de su cumpleaños, agosto.

Bella estaba en su casa, intentando levantarse de la cama. Edward le había hecho un delicioso desayuno y después de comer juntos, infelizmente partió. En ese momento, eso la lastimaba tanto. Los dos habían tenido una noche especial y magnífica, que para Bella, algo muy serio tenía que pasar para que su ánimo decayera.

Olfateó la almohada, sintiendo el aroma de él. Nunca tuvo curiosidad de preguntarle el nombre del perfume que usaba, pero no por miedo, solamente por no tener las ganas locas de entrar en una perfumería y comprar la misma fragancia para que pudiese sentir su arma las veinticuatro horas en el día, como una tonta enamorada. Enamorada. Solo de pensar en esa palabra, una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su rostro. Amaba y era amada. Era un sentimiento tan bueno. No sabía exactamente qué esperar de aquí en adelante, pero la confortaba el saber que Edward sentía lo mismo por ella.

Hoy era día de trabajo y quería conversar con Alice sobre lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior, entonces, llamó a su amiga para que pudieran encontrarse en el trabajo una hora antes. El chismorreo durante el turno era lo acostumbrado, pero la morena no quería que Patrick la sermoneara y descubriera cosas íntimas sobre ella.

Las dos se encontraron en la heladería que quedaba a una cuadra de distancia del pub irlandés en el que ambas trabajaban. Alice parecía un poco hiperactiva cuando se encontró con Bella, pero eso ya era normal.

―Me quedé nerviosa cuando me llamaste, creyendo que alguna cosa grave había pasado contigo, pero por tu cara, veo que pasó algo bueno ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa, acomodándose en la silla del lugar, con un vaso de agua en las manos.

―Sí. ―Sonrió Bella―. Anoche, Edward y yo no acostamos por primera vez.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendida, aunque ya sospechaba más o menos que Bella quería contarle algo del tipo.

―Fue maravilloso. La verdad ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar anoche, ¿sabes? Era el cumpleaños de él y le escribí una cartita diciéndole algunas cosas que estaba sintiendo. Para mi sorpresa después de leer la carta se me declaró. Lloré, el también… creo que fue el momento en el que notamos que estamos en un camino sin retorno. Ahí fue cuando pasó.

―No te arrepientes, ¿no?

―No, de ninguna manera. Fue mejor de lo que pude imaginar, no quería perder mi virginidad solo por perderla, quería que fuese con alguien a quien amo, alguien que sienta que no estaba teniendo solamente sexo conmigo por tenerlo, ¿sabes? Para mí fue hermoso, fue mega cariñoso y por más que yo no haya gritado de placer, pues me dolía un poco, fue de una importancia sentimental muy fuerte para mí. Valió totalmente la pena.

―Ah, no te angusties con eso de no sentir placer la primera vez, es súper normal.

―Lo sé, no estoy mal por eso, pero quiero intentarlo algunas veces más. ―Rio―. Hasta que realmente sea bueno.

―¡Mírate! ―Rio Alice―. Te lo dije, ¡conociste al _miembro de oro_ , ya era hora! ¡Estas perdida! Ya, sin bromear, es comprensible sentir esas cosas, y no pienses que hay problemas con Edward o contigo en el caso que no sientas placer la segunda o tercera vez. Yo tardé un poco para realmente comenzar a entender cómo me gustaba y lo que me dejaba loca.

―Sí, también creo que tenemos una química fuerte en la cuestión sexual ―contó Bella, dándole una cucharada a su helado―. Combinamos en todo. Dios, estoy sonando como una niña de trece años, ¿verdad? Puedes decirlo, Alice.

―Suenas como una mujer enamorada por primera vez. ―Sonrió Alice, sacudiendo los pies de un lado para otro. Su silla era tan alta que impedía que sus pies tocaran el suelo―. No te sientas tonta por hablar así, ¡es tan chévere verte así, chica! Si alguien me hubiese dicho al comienzo de año, que estaría sentada contigo en medio del año, conversando sobre sexo y cuestiones amorosas, no lo hubiese creído por nada en este mundo.

―Ni yo lo creería. ―Rio Bella―. Es extraño esto, ¿no crees? Cómo el amor puede cambiar ciertos aspectos de tu vida. O lo que los sentimientos son capaces de hacer con una persona.

―Es extraño y al mismo tiempo no. El amor cuando es correspondido, es normalmente relacionado con la felicidad, y cuando estamos felices parece que sacamos el lado más optimista y más bello de las cosas.

―Sí, viéndolo por ese lado… y la situación con Jasper, ¿Cómo anda? ―preguntó, curiosa por saber si las cosas estaban realmente volviendo a funcionar entre los dos

―Están bien. No voy a decir que no peleamos, ¿sabes? A veces tenemos unas discusiones bobas y Jasper es un poco molesto con algunos aspectos de mi personalidad, pero creo que pasa, ¿verdad? Tanto tiempo que he estado sin mantener una relación seria. Jasper es una buena persona, un dulce, es difícil que no te guste un hombre como él. Entiendo un poco sobre eso a lo que llamas química, siento mucho de eso con él en varios momentos.

―Entiendo. Tal vez ustedes deberían conversar más, sobre esas cosas que a Jasper le molestan. Puede ser que no estés viendo bien el punto de vista de él o viceversa.

―Sí… puede ser… ―evadió, bebiendo un trago de su agua―. En fin, ¡hoy voy a darte un shot de tequila! ¡Bella salió de su cascarón y se convirtió en mujer!

―Para con la tontería, Alice. ―Rio Bella.

―Mira esa sonrisa. Quien te mire ya va a saber lo que la señorita hizo la noche anterior ―la pequeña comentó, con una carcajada y Bella la acompañó―. ¿Estás feliz, amiga? Respóndeme sinceramente, pues sé que la situación en la que estás no es fácil.

―Lo estoy, en la medida de los posible, ¿verdad, Alice? Para mí, todo sería perfecto si pudiese decirle a los demás que estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿sabes? Quisiera poder llamar a mi mamá y contarle que estoy enamorada y tengo novio, pero no es así como las cosas funcionan. Edward me dijo que está intentando ser una persona mejor para mí, pero no me da seguridad y sé cuán difícil es para él enfrentarse a sus propios miedos. Y, mierda, hay momentos en los que creo que las cosas en lugar de mejorar solo van a empeorar, pero mientras esa fecha del matrimonio no llegue, aún me queda esperanzas. No tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante si no me quedara esperanza.

―Ruego constantemente para que todo salga bien contigo, Bella. Sabes que los amigos son para los buenos y malos momentos, ¿verdad? Me siento tan feliz por que hayas confiado en mí y me cuentes que perdiste tu virginidad con Edward, pero quiero recordarte que en el caso que las cosas se vuelvan difíciles y necesites de alguien para contarle todas tus inseguridades y miedos, estoy aquí, ¿bien?

―Claro, Alice. Gracias. ―Sonrió―. Lo mismo va para ti.

Edward y Lauren salieron para cenar en el restaurante que Lauren había elegido. No intercambiaron muchas palabras en el camino y las cosas no mejoraron cuando se sentaron a la mesa que les fue designada por el _host_ del lugar. Ambos miraron el menú y el silencio llegaba a ser incómodo.

―Ok ―Lauren fue la primera en hablar―. Voy a aceptar tus disculpas, pero creo que necesitamos conversar.

―Ok ―dijo él, colocando el menú sobre la mesa.

―Sé que a tu familia no le agrado y tal vez por eso actúo de esa manera controladora. Prometo que voy a intentar hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cambiar mi manera de ser en cuanto a eso ―habló―. Edward, solo quiero que entre nosotros las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ya nada es lo mismo. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando contigo, te perdono, pero vamos a intentar volver a ser como era antes. Aún con los problemas, nos entendíamos, ¿no crees? Últimamente parece que todo lo que pasa entre nosotros son discusiones. Ni siquiera hemos vuelto a tener sexo.

―Creo que estoy en un periodo de transición ―confesó―. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente que están cambiando. Nada es tu culpa, aunque muchas veces discutamos por tonterías. Tengo que aprender a lidiar con cosas con las que nunca lidié, tengo que poner mi cabeza en su lugar y siento mucho que tengas que recibir las consecuencias de todo esto. Prometo que en poco todo va a mejorar, no quiero herirte aún más y tampoco quiero sufrir.

Lauren no sabía qué hacer con la información que le había dado. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué no quería herirla más y por eso iba a acabar con la relación que, supuestamente, según ella tenía con la chica a la que había fotografiado? ¿O era lo opuesto e iba a dejarla para vivir con la chica? Tantas cosas se pasaban por la cabeza de la rubia.

Edward no quería ser un cobarde. Deseaba poder ser lo suficientemente hombre para terminar ahí mismo con la relación; pero no era así, tenía miedo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de terminar con Lauren y no tener para dónde correr o qué hacer de su vida.

 _Las cosas van a funcionar, todo va a estar bien_ , era lo que pensaba con optimismo. Iba a conseguir un empleo, después hablaría con Lauren, rompería el compromiso y entonces, Bella y él podrían finalmente oficializar el status de la relación que mantenían. Las cosas tenían que salir bien para él en algún momento y tenía que ser ahora.

―Si necesitas de espacio, te doy ese espacio. Solo espero que no te olvides que eres muy importante para mí, Edward. Te saqué de ese mundo peligroso de Bronx porque quería verte seguro, a mi lado ―dijo, estirando la mano y pasándola por sobre la mesa―. Debe ser la ansiedad del matrimonio que está haciendo eso contigo. Faltan menos de dos meses para el gran día y es comprensible estar con esas cosas en la cabeza, encontrar problemas donde no los hay. Hasta yo creo que estoy volviéndome un poco paranoica. Vamos a superar todo esto, estoy segura. Vamos a comer bien, tomar un buen champagne. ¡Y estoy segura que vas a encontrar el postre más apetitoso de ese menú para que podamos saborearlo después!

Después de la conversa, el resto de la cena continuó bien. Los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre la culinaria de los diversos lugares que conocieron a lo largo de esos cinco años de relación y también de situaciones por las que pasaron. Edward estaba cada vez más consiente que realmente no estaba enamorado de Lauren y que nunca lo estuvo; pero era una buena compañía, alguien a quien eternamente estaría agradecido por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer buena parte del mundo y enseñando tanta cultura.

En el trabajo, Bella y Alice apenas pudieron conversar. El lugar estaba lleno, gracias a un juego de fútbol americano que pasaba en la gran televisión, y las chicas apenas se alcanzaban a atender. En cierto momento, Bella se dio cuenta que algo iba mal con Alice, así que corrió hasta la chica para ver si no era solo una mala impresión.

―Alice, ¿va todo bien? Estás pálida ―preguntó Bella.

―Siento náuseas, creo que está muy sofocado y odio el lugar sin ventilación ―habló.

―Patrick, Alice no está bien ―le dijo la morena a su jefe.

―Voy a mejorar, chicos. Déjenme ―habló la pequeña―. Voy a mojarme el rostro en el baño y ya regreso, no se preocupen.

Bella creyó que la chica había sido ruda, pero no dijo nada, solo esperó que no fuera algo grave y que su amiga pudiese regresar pronto para ayudarle, pues con seguridad no iba a alcanzar a atender sola todo el lugar. Patrick, para sorpresa de la morena, comenzó a ayudar con los pedidos y llamó a Gianna, que vivía cerca del establecimiento, preguntándole si hoy podría hacer horas extras.

Alice regresó diez minutos después, aparentemente mejor. No habló mucho con Bella ni con Patrick, apenas volvió a las mesas que estaba atendiendo y siguió con la rutina de trabajo. Cuando las cosas se calmaron y la hora de cerrar se acercaba, la morena intentó conversar con su amiga, pero Alice no estaba de mejor humor para conversar. A la hora de irse, Bella no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué le había pasado a Alice para que cambiara tan repentinamente de ánimo.

Mientras tanto, en el lujoso apartamento en el que Edward y Lauren vivían, los dos tenían una conversación que dejó al hombre sorprendido por la postura de su prometida.

―Mañana tengo que hacer un viaje a DC, pero regreso pasado. Si no quieres, no necesitas acompañarme; sé que DC no es tu lugar favorito aquí en los Estados Unidos, entonces, comprenderé perfectamente en el caso que prefieras quedarte en casa. No te quiero presionar ―habló, intentando ser comprensiva, pues constató que apabullar a Edward definitivamente no fue la mejor cosa que hizo, las cosas solo empeoraron cuando empezó a presionarlo. Parecía que cuando más cerca intentaba estar, más se apartaba.

―Prefiero quedarme. Definitivamente DC no es uno de mis lugares predilectos en el mundo, no solo aquí en EUA. ―Rio.

―Qué problemas que tienes con la capital de nuestro país. ―Sonrió ella―. Está bien, quédate, pero quiero que al menos hagas algún postre delicioso para que coma cuando llegue de viaje.

―Trato ―concordó él.

Cuando se acostaron, intentó no sentirse culpable por estar feliz de que apenas Lauren viajara, podría pasar el día entero con Bella. No sirvió de nada, la culpa estaba instalada ahí.

Por la mañana, Bella recibió una animada llamada de Edward. Él había acordado ir a la casa de la morena después de almuerzo y ella no veía la hora de que el timbre de su apartamento comenzara a sonar.

Arregló toda la casa, se puso perfume y buscó su mejor lencería. Tenía ganas de arreglarse. Canturreó una canción cliché que sonaba en la radio e intentaba parar de pensar en el hombre de cabello cobre y ojos verdes, pero era difícil. Estaba enamorada.

―¡Tardaste! ―refunfuñó ella al abrir la puerta de su casa, ya sabiendo que era Edward.

―Disculpa si quise tomar un baño, hacerme la barba y quedar lindo para ti.

―Qué frase tan de mujer.

―Me rasqué el paquete y di un escupitajo antes de que abrieras la puerta. ¿Sonó más masculino? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Asqueroso ―dijo, haciendo una mueca, pero en seguida rio―. Te extrañaba mucho, aunque te haya visto hace dos días.

―Yo también, baby ―le dio un beso en los labios.

―¡Tenemos el día entero para nosotros! ―Sonrió―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―¡Todo y nada! ―respondió animado, colocando los brazos alrededor de la chica. Ella, para sorpresa de él, tomó impulso de sus hombros y le envolvió la cintura con las piernas.

―¿Recuerdas el día que me sostuviste así? ―preguntó, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo.

―Claro. Parecías un ángel ―respondió, observando a la chica.

―Parece que fue hace siglos ―habló, esta vez colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de él―. Parece que te conozco hace tanto tiempo. Mi inexperiencia me hace preguntarme si todas las relaciones son así.

―Creo que no. Por lo menos conmigo no. Me llevaba tiempo hasta conseguir real intimidad con todas las mujeres con las que me relacioné en la vida. Creo que todo es proporcional a cuánto decides entregarte a una persona. No sé. El amor es complicado.

―No lo es ―respondió, dándole un beso en los labios―. Es simple, ¿viste?

―Amarte es simple, el amor no lo es ―habló, mirándola a los ojos y ella soltó una risita―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Dijiste que me amas ―Rio y él, encontrando gracioso el comportamiento de la chica, rio con ella.

La tarde de los dos no fue llena de muchas cosas. Se quedaron abrazados, ya siendo familiar para ambos; conversando, jugando con los conejillos Marie y Anthony, y riendo de cosas que solamente ellos encontraban graciosas.

―¿Crees que mi pié es feo? ―cuestionó Bella.

―No ―respondió, intentando encontrarle sentido a la pregunta de la muchacha.

―Mi pulgar es feo.

―Tu pulgar es normal, Bella.

―No lo es, es gordo.

―Todos los pulgares son más gordos que los otros dedos, baby. Por eso se llama pulgar y no meñique. Feo sería si en lugar de tener un pulgar, tuvieras un meñique en lugar de él ―respondió―. Mierda, ¿de qué estoy hablando?

―No lo sé, pero tengo miedo de a donde esa filosofía vaya a parar. ―Rio ella.

―Tú sacaste ese tema, intentando encontrar defectos donde no los tienes.

―Hablando de hallar defectos donde no los hay, ¿ya comenzaste a escribir en tu diario? ―preguntó.

―Aún no, pero pretendo comenzar pronto.

―Puedes comenzar hablando de que tienes una persona que te admira mucho, y que te ama mucho.

―¿Si? ¿Qué más?

―Y que ella está loca por repetir aquello que pasó la última noche que ustedes pasaron juntos… ―dijo, con una sonrisa tímida.

―¿Si? Hmmm… Lo sospeché, porque ella es medio tontolina, ¿Sabes? Y cree que no noté que bajo esa blusa blanca está usando un sostén rojo.

―¿Te diste cuenta? Ella está encontrando súper extraño esa cosa de que te refieras a ella en tercera persona ―habló y con eso los dos se carcajearon.

―Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo ―respondió él, dándole una mordida al lóbulo de la oreja de la morena.

La segunda vez fue diferente. No estaban ansiosos y mucho menos nerviosos. Bella adoró los juegos que él le hizo, dándole pequeños mordiscos por el cuerpo. Idolatraba los habilidosos dedos del chico, que eran capaces de hacerla gemir y pedir por más. Amaba la cara que él hacía cuando pasaba la lengua por su erección, pues parecía que quería devorarla y ah, ella estaba más que lista para ser devorada. Esta vez se concentró en el placer de tenerlo dentro, en el vaivén de su cadera junto con la suya, y aunque no había sido suficiente para correrse, fue bastante para entender que eso se podría volver cada vez mejor.

―Fue tan bueno… ―murmuró ella, acostada en la cama al lado de él. Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y Bella encontraba adorable cuán rojos los pómulos de Edward quedaban después del sexo. Quería besarlo ahí.

―No te corriste…

―No, pero fue bueno. Sentí cosas que no sentí la primera vez. Y hubo momentos que… ―Sonrió―. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

―Necesito recuperarme.

―Puedo ayudar…

La tercera fue intensa. Edward jugó con Bella y ella amaba ese tipo de diversión. Él se preguntó si ella se correría estando encima y la chica respondió que aún no. Con él encima, le pidió a la morena que se recostara en la cabecera de la cama y con las piernas abiertas lo observara entrar y salir de dentro de ella. El estímulo visual ayudó mucho a las cosas, y después que él tocara su clítoris ayudó más aún y el sexo se llenó de gruñidos y gemidos y más, más, más.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó Bella―. Me siento molida y con hambre.

―Casi las seis ―respondió.

―¿Quieres pedir comida tailandesa?

―De acuerdo.

Bella extendió el brazo para agarrar el celular, pero fue sorprendida con una llamada perdida de Alice.

―Alice me llamó ―comentó con Edward mientras regresaba la llamada de su amiga.

―¿Será que te necesitan en el trabajo? ―preguntó Edward y Bella se encogió de hombros, pues no sabía responderle.

―Hola, ¿Bella? ―una voz masculina preguntó.

―Sí. ¿Quién es? ―preguntó Bella, asustada por escuchar a un hombre atender al celular de su amiga.

―Soy yo, Jasper, el novio de Alice.

―¿Qué pasó? ―cuestionó Bella, notado que había algo mal en la voz del chico.

―Está en el hospital. Estamos en Saint Vincent's, ¿puedes venir?

―Claro. ¿Ella está bien? ―preguntó Bella, levantándose. Edward notó en ese momento que algo estaba mal y se levantó también.

―Aún está en observación, pero va a estar todo bien ―respondió él―. Tiene que estarlo.

Apenas acabaron de vestirse, Bella y Edward tomaron un taxi hasta el hospital. Durante todo el camino, Bella estuvo nerviosa y extremadamente preocupada por su amiga. La única cosa que parecía calmarla un poco era que Edward sostuviera su mano y los constantes besos que le daba en la cabeza.

―¿Aló? ¿Jasper? ―preguntó Bella, llamando al chico―. ¿En qué piso están?

―Quinto.

Bella y Edward dieron sus nombres a la recepcionista y les fue permitido subir hasta el piso en el que Jasper estaba. Gracias a las diversas fotos que Alice le había mostrado a su amiga, rápidamente Bella fue capaz de reconocer quién era el chico.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Llegué a la casa de ella y la encontré en el suelo del baño con la cabeza llena de sangre ―respondió Jasper―. Tenía un frasco de medicamento al lado de su cama y la traje hacia acá, pero hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho nada. Estoy nervioso.

―Va a estar todo bien ―habló Bella, dándole un abrazo al chico, pero las manos de ella temblaban y no tenía seguridad en cuanto a lo que decía. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Alice?

Los tres esperaron pacientemente, viendo médicos y enfermeros caminando de un lado para otro. Cuando finalmente el médico apareció para hablar con ellos, el nerviosismo creció.

―¿Ustedes están aquí por Mary Alice Brandon? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―respondieron todos.

―¿Ustedes sabían que Alice estaba usando este medicamento? ―preguntó el hombre.

―No.

―Bien, no sé hace cuanto Mary Alice viene tomando esto, pero contenía una alta tasa de anfetamina. Es un medicamento para adelgazar y creo que no es difícil que se den cuenta cuán delgada está. Creo que está pesando cerca de cuarenta kilos, máximo ―habló él, y la información dejó a Bella completamente sorprendida. Alice era bajita, tenía metro cincuenta, pero la morena jamás imaginó que la frágil chica pesara tan poco―. Una de las costumbres de quien usa anfetamina es siempre aumentar la dosis de droga, porque comienza a perder efecto. Entonces, un día, la persona toma una y después dos, tres y así sucesivamente. Creo que Mary Alice aumentó demasiado la dosis y eso le provocó una arritmia cardiaca. En ese caso, como el cuerpo no está trabajando en equilibrio, puede ocurrir una ruptura del vaso, por tener un flujo sanguíneo mayor del que ella soporta. Mary Alice perdió el sentido y terminó desmayándose, consiguientemente golpeándose en la cabeza. La herida no fue tan grave, pero necesita estar en observación para que sepamos si le quedarán secuelas. Solo podrá ser evaluada cuando recupere el sentido. Uno de ustedes puede pasar la noche con ella, aquí en el hospital. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, por favor háganme saber.

Bella estaba choqueada. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de darse cuenta que Alice estaba así de mal? De pronto comenzó a notar que todos los síntomas estaban ahí y ella no lo percibió. El ánimo excesivo, la hiperactividad, la falta de cansancio, la falta de alimentación y los drásticos cambios de humor.

―¿Sabias? ―Bella le preguntó a Jasper.

―No sabía que estaba tomando medicamentos, pero he venido notando que Alice ha adelgazado y ese es un consecuente motivo para nuestras peleas ―respondió él, pasando una mano por su rostro―. Debí haber hecho algo.

―Calma, hombre ―dijo Edward―. Hay cosas sobre las cuales no tenemos control. Alice aparentemente sufre de un desorden, por más que hubieses intentado ayudarla, no iba a cambiar nada si ella no quería aceptar ayuda.

―Pude haber intentado…

―Peor fue que yo no lo notara… ―respondió Bella.

―Lo que importa ahora es que ya lo sabemos, ¿no creen? ―preguntó Edward―. Ahora es el momento de actuar y darle ayuda a la chica.

Un tiempo después, el médico permitió que los tres entraran al cuarto de Alice. Bella quería llorar al ver a la chica, pues parecía demasiado frágil y la ropa del hospital que usaba definitivamente era de tamaño infantil.

―Alice… ―dijo Bella, tocando la delgada muñeca de la chica, que estaba conectada a medicamentos―. ¿Qué pasó en tu cabecita?

La morena quedó devastada al darse cuenta que el encuentro que Alice tanto quiso de las dos parejas, pasó justamente en ese momento. El horario de visitas llegó a su fin, pero Jasper continuó en el lugar, afirmando que llamaría a Bella apenas tuviese noticias sobre su novia.

El camino a casa fue marcado por la melancolía, y Edward no soltó la mano de Bella durante todo camino y no dejó de abrazarla cuando estuvieron en la cama.

―¿Soy una pésima amiga por no haberme dado cuenta? ―preguntó.

―Claro que no, mi amor.

―Ella parecía tan frágil ―habló, limpiando una lágrima que caía por su rostro.

―Lo sé ―le besó la frente y la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

―Cuando esté mejor, cuadraremos una cita, tú, yo, Alice y Jasper; venía insistiendo en que quería que saliéramos para beber algo. Quedó muy apenada, de verdad, desde esa vez que fuiste al bar y toda esa pelea pasó. Alice es una buena persona a pesar de ser un poco entrometida en la vida de los otros. Tal vez debería haber sido un poco entrometida en su vida. Estaba tan inmersa en mis problemas que no reparé que ella necesitaba ayuda ―dijo en un hipido.

―Baby, va a estar todo bien. Alice va a necesitar de fuerza para recuperarse y tú con seguridad estarás presente para ayudarla ―habló, con un beso en la frente de la morena―. Intenta dormir. Mañana va a ser un día mejor.

―¿Lo crees?

―Es lo que espero todos los días antes de dormir.

* * *

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Tienes alguna manía, mañana o vicio? ¿Cuál?**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Bella estaba sentada en la cama de Alice, mirando una película de Ginger Rogers que la pequeña insistió que vieran. De tan preocupada que estaba con la frágil situación de su amiga, la chica no conseguía prestar mucha atención a la historia que pasaba en la televisión.

Alice salió del hospital dos días después de entrar. La caída no había causados, felizmente, ninguna lesión, pero su salud estaba siendo muy controlada, debido al hecho que la chica estaba sufriendo un fuerte desorden alimenticio. Eran tantos problemas, que Bella comenzaba a desesperarse solo de recordar la lista de cosas que Jasper había dicho que serían necesarias para que Alice se recuperara totalmente. La dulce mujer necesitaba ganar siete kilos para estar con un peso considerablemente saludable. Conforme fuera ganando kilos de manera sana, algunos otros problemas irían desapareciendo.

Bella intentó conversar con su amiga a fin de saber qué la llevó a querer adelgazar tanto, pero ni siquiera Alice parecía entender bien la situación.

―Quería estar flaca, solo eso ―respondió ella.

―Pero siempre fuiste flaca, Alice, desde el día en que te conocí, siempre fuiste bajita y flaquita. De un tiempo para acá las cosas fueron simplemente perdiendo el control. Eres flaca desde que estabas tomando el medicamento.

―Sabía que tenía gordos, Bella. ―Suspiró―. Solo quería estar bonita.

―¿Y quedar en huesos y piel es ser bonita? Entonces debo ser horrorosa a tu vista.

―Claro que no. Eres hermosa, el problema soy yo... soy yo quien no es bonita. Y quería estar hermosa, tener el placer de entrar en un pantalón tamaño cero. Ya tuve un problema así cuando era adolecente, pero después volví a engordar y mantuve el mismo peso durante estos años… ―contó.

―Alice ¿y crees que ese peso está mal? ―preguntó sorprendida. No lograba entender de ninguna manera. Alice era delgada, siempre fue delgada; debía pesar cerca de 46, 47 kilos cuando Bella la conoció, diferente a los 36 que pesaba ahora.

―Para mí lo era ―respondió, cansada de la conversación―. No vas a entender, Bella.

―Tal vez no. Me asusté mucho cuando te vi en el hospital… ―habló, desviando la mirada, pero tocó la mano de la chica que estaba a su lado―. Parecías tan frágil, Alice. Aún lo pareces.

―Va a estar todo bien. ―La chica sonrió y apretó la mano de Bella.

―Prométeme que no vas a hacer nuevamente nada de esto. Promete que vas a hacer todo para mejorar y estar bien, volver a ser la Alice que conocí.

―No puedo prometer nada, Bella. Voy a intentar dar lo mejor, tengo un montón de consultas que Jasper marcó para mí… ―Suspiró.

―Él está haciéndote bien.

―Sí. ―Sonrió―. Creí que me iba a dejar. Antes tenía miedo que me abandonara por no ser lo suficientemente bonita o suficientemente delgada… y ahora, cuando estoy en el peor momento de mi vida, él está a mi lado. Debe ser una señal, ¿verdad? Sé que quiere mi bien…

―Todos los que están a tu alrededor quieren tu bien, Alice, solo es necesario que cooperes.

―Está claro que voy a cooperar, Bella. Ya dije, haré lo mejor, el tiempo va a ser mi mejor amigo, estoy segura.

Las dos miraron "Sombrero de copa", y Alice se sacudía en la cama cada vez que Ginger y Fred bailaban juntos, ni siquiera parecía que estaba enferma. Bella sospechaba que quizá eso era una estrategia de la pequeña para que nadie la molestara con preguntas de si todo está bien.

―Amo como bailan. Si pudiera ser una estrella de cine, con seguridad elegiría ser Ginger Roberts. Es tan graciosa y al mismo tiempo sexy ―admiró Alice, aun removiéndose en la cama y moviendo los pies como si estuviera zapateando en el aire―. ¿Quién te gustaría ser?

―No sé… ―respondió Bella, un poco admirada con el ánimo de Alice al hablar del asunto. ¿Había salido del hospital hace dos días y estaba de esa forma? ¿Será que volvió a toma anfetaminas?

―Vamos, Bella, todo el mundo quiere ser una estrella de cine por lo menos una vez en la vida. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ―preguntó.

―Tu cuerpo está débil, tengo miedo que te lastimes si te mueves en la cama de esa manera.

―No quiero que me trates diferente por culpa de lo que pasó, Bella. Mierdas pasan en la vida de todo el mundo y ahora pasó en la mía. No necesitas estar consintiéndome siempre, puedo moverme cuando quiera, no voy a quebrarme. No cambies conmigo, no lo podría soportar ―confesó.

―Discúlpame ―respondió. Se sintió mal por pensar que su amiga podría haber vuelto a tomar droga. Se dio cuenta que ese ánimo era solo Alice intentando ser Alice, y mostrando que nada de lo que pasó podría amilanarla.

―Ya ―dijo Alice―. Ya imagino qué diva te gustaría ser.

―¿Quién?

―Marilyn.

―Claro que no ―Bella roló los ojos―. Me gustaría ser alguien más sexy que ella.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Alice, ahora completamente curiosa. ¿Quién Bella osaba decir que era más sexy que Marilyn Monroe?

―Brigitte Bardot.

―Sí, ella era súper sexy. Pero hoy…

―La edad llega para todos… excepto para la prometida de Edward… ―murmuró, rolando los ojos.

―¿Qué pasó? ―dijo Alice, con una risita por la expresión de su amiga―. ¿Pasó algo que me perdí?

―Nada. Es solo que… argh, estoy tan irritada ―respondió―. Quiero que Edward sea solo para mí y ella está en medio del camino, y sé que no debería estar reclamando porque estuve de acuerdo con esto, pero…

―¿Pero qué?

―Lo amo… tipo, demasiado ―suspiró―. Las cosas podrían ser simples para nosotros, como lo son para los personajes de Fred y Ginger. Una discusión aquí, otra allí, ahí empezamos a hacer berrinches y cuando llegas al final, seremos felices para siempre ―suspiró y Alice rio de la pésima analogía.

―¿No crees que éste es el mejor momento para conversar con él sobre eso? Muéstrale lo que estás sintiendo.

―No quiero que se sienta presionado.

―Al carajo lo que él vaya a sentir, Bella. Edward se metió en una situación complicada y estás junto a él, escuchar lo que estás sintiendo hace parte también, no es solo besitos y sexo.

―Claro que no lo es, nunca lo fue… aunque ahora esté un poco, demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien en relación al sexo.

―Juego nuevo… el mejor, pene nuevo ―bromeó―. Habla con él sobre eso, solo para que tengas una postura de lo que vas a hacer, de lo que te espera. Si él estuviese preso en esa relación, lo mejor que tienes que hacer es dejarlo, Bella. Sé que va a doler mucho, pero es mejor que sea ahora que vivir siempre con una persona que nunca será realmente tuya, quien tiene horario para regresar a casa porque otra familia lo espera.

―Lo sé ―concordó, pues sabía que Alice estaba en lo correcto. El gran problema era poner eso en práctica.

―Hablando de él, tu celular está vibrando y hay un Edward bien grande escrito en la pantalla ―respondió Alice, agarrando el celular que estaba entre ellas en la cama ―. Hola viejito.

―¡Alice! ―gritó Bella, al darse cuenta que su amiga había atendido la llamada.

―¿Por qué no me viniste a visitar también? Ah, que disculpa tan rebuscada. Es porque sabes que voy a golpearte. Eso mismo. ―Rio―. Ok, estoy esperando. Chao.

―¿Puedo saber de qué estaban hablando? ―preguntó Bella, sorprendida por el hecho de que Alice, además de atender la llamada, no dejó que hablara con Edward.

―Está aquí abajo ―contó―. Me estaba burlando de su cara y ¿sabes lo que el hijo de su madre me dijo? Que ni enferma logro parar de meterme en su vida. ¡Qué tipo tan descarado!

―¿Atiendes mi celular y estás llamando descarado a Edward? ―preguntó Bella―. Hay algo mal en esa frase.

―Está de buen humor ―constató Alice, ignorando por completo el comentario que su amiga había hecho―. Al menos fue lo que percibí por su carcajada cuando le dije viejito.

―Se nota que eres más joven que él ―intentó defender Bella.

―Es solo una broma, amiga. No pareció estar ofendido, creo que tu novio tiene plena conciencia de que está muy bien para un hombre de treinta años.

―No es mi novio ―corrigió Bella, y en el mismo momento una persona golpeó a la puerta.

―Entra ―hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

―¿Estoy interrumpiendo el club de mujeres? ―preguntó Edward―. Puedo quedarme con Jasper en la sala.

―Está bien. Ven a darle un besito a la enferma ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó él, agachándose para darle un beso a Alice―. Ya pareces mejor de lo que estabas el día que te vi en el hospital.

―Ahí voy, infelizmente, no puedo estar bien de un día para otro.

―¿Te estás alimentando? ―preguntó.

―Sí, Jasper insiste en mantenerme alimentada cada tres horas, pero estoy comiendo en pocas cantidades, anoche intentó darme más de lo que necesitaba y nos dimos cuenta que eso no tuvo un buen resultado ―respondió―. Pero las cosas están encaminándose, Jasper está siendo la familia que no tengo, y Bella también, claro. No quiero que más personas sepan, me siento apenada.

―Lo importante ahora es enfocarte en estar saludable, ¿verdad?

―Sí, claro. ―Sonrió―. Va a salir todo bien.

―Sinceramente espero que sí. Ya vi que las enfermedades no te dejan menos entrometida. Entonces, ya que no hay manera… ―bromeó, y Alice, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, le dio a Edward una patada en la pierna―. Carajo, ¿volviste a tomar anfetaminas? ¿Qué energía es esa?

―Broma de mal gusto ―habló Alice.

―Disculpa, fue más fuerte que yo.

―Estoy intentando mantener el ánimo, es lo que me hace seguir adelante ―respondió Alice.

―Ven, estoy viendo que están divirtiéndose mucho, ¿pero no vas a hablar conmigo, Edward? ―preguntó Bella desde el otro lado de la cama, triste con el hecho que Edward no le había ni siquiera ofrecido un humilde hola.

―Dios mío, pero que niña tan consentida ―bromeó Alice.

―Disculpa, baby ―habló Edward, yendo hasta el otro lado del cuarto y se inclinó para darle a Bella un beso en los labios―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―respondió.

―Vine a buscarte.

―La película aún no termina, apenas se acabe no vamos, ¿ok? Te lo hubiera dicho si Alice no hubiese atendido la llamada por mí.

―Está bien, me quedaré en la sala conversando con Jasper.

―¿Está mirando el juego, verdad? ―preguntó Alice.

―Sí ―habló Edward con una sonrisa―. Quizá veamos más el juego que conversar.

―Está bien, cuando acabe voy para sacarte de enfrente de la TV ―habló Bella.

―Ok ―concordó, dándole un beso más a la morena―. Te extrañé.

―También, amor ―susurró, dándole al hombre un suave beso.

Edward salió del cuarto y, apenas cerró la puerta, Alice no podía parar de mirar a Bella. La morena se quedó mirando a la TV, pero no pudo controlarse al sentir la mirada de Alice totalmente encima de ella.

―¿Qué pasó? ―cuestionó Bella―. ¿Vas a burlarte porque le dije amor?

―No. Nada de eso.

―¿Entonces qué?

―Mandaré a cortar sus bolas si no se casa con la persona correcta ―habló Alice―. Contigo, Bella.

―Deja eso ―respondió Bella, regresando su atención a la televisión.

La morena no quería conversar más sobre eso. Ahora Edward estaba ahí y juntos podrían aprovechar el día. Por lo que sabía, Lauren había viajado por la mañana y, para la felicidad de la pareja, solo regresaba hasta el día siguiente. Era un día para aprovecharse y no para estar pensando en los puntos negativos de esa relación.

Con el fin de la película, Bella se despidió de su amiga y prometió que haría más visitas durante la semana, ya que la pequeña había sido dispensada del trabajo hasta que estuviera bien. A Edward le tomó un tiempo para despegarse del juego de futbol americano que pasaban por la televisión, pero la morena encontró una manera de decirle algo en el oído que hizo que se levantara rápido.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó él mientras la morena se ponía los lentes oscuros.

―No sé. Pensé en comer alguna bobería y después ir a casa, ¿Qué tal?

―¿Qué bobería? ―cuestionó él.

―Chocolate ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Ok, vamos a esa tienda antes de tomar el metro ―dijo él―. Tengo una idea.

―¿Cuál idea?

―Solo te lo voy a contar cuando estemos adentro.

―No vale, estoy curiosa.

―Eres muy curiosa. ―Rio él.

―No tienes idea de cuánto…

Entraron a una tienda que tenía todo tipo de golosinas inimaginables. Edward colocó los brazos alrededor de Bella y caminaron agarraditos por los corredores, observando las estanterías y todo tipo de dulces apetitosos.

―¿No quieres hacer ningún tipo de indecencia aquí, verdad? ―preguntó Bella, muriendo de vergüenza.

―No. ―Se carcajeó él.

―¡Ah, bien! Quiero experimentar cosas nuevas, pero eso ya es demasiado exhibicionismo para mí.

―La verdad, vamos a hacer algo que nunca hiciste ―dijo él.

―¿Qué? ¡Cuéntame! ―pidió.

―Abre la bolsa ―habló él, bajito al oído de ella.

―¿Ahn?

―Abre la bolsa y pon dentro ese chocolate ―cuchicheó él.

―Vas a ver… ―habló ella, aprensiva.

―Ponlo ahora ―dijo él, pasándole el chocolate a la morena, quien estaba con el corazón disparado; pero aun así, colocó el chocolate dentro de su bolsa.

Los dos continuaron caminando discretamente por el lugar ―aunque Bella no estaba teniendo mucho éxito en esa parte―. Buscando algo que pudiese disfrazar la incomodidad de la chica, Edward fue hasta el corredor donde había algunos condones y tomó el que era de su preferencia. Ambos caminaron hasta la caja y esperaron su turno.

El chico que estaba en la caja ni siquiera desconfió que la morena pudiera estar haciendo esa cara de susto por culpa de un chocolate robado, creyó que era una más de esas chicas que se asustaban de ser atrapadas comprando condones con su novio. Ya era un acontecimiento más que común en esa tienda.

―¿Cómo te sientes robando por primera vez? ―cuestionó Edward.

―Es una mezcla entre querer abrir la bolsa para comer el chocolate y correr para el primer baño que vea porque, por los nervios, me dio dolor de estómago. ―Rio ella.

―Bella combinación, ¿hein? ―preguntó bromeando―. Ahora vamos a tu casa. Hoy estoy pensando en cocinar algo para nosotros.

―¿De verdad? Dios mío, el mejor día de mi vida. ¡Obtengo chocolate y cena de premio!

―Pero quiero algo a cambio ―comentó él mientras ambos caminaban hasta el metro.

―¿Qué?

―Muchos y muchos besos.

―¡Ah, qué difícil! ―suspiró ella, claramente bromeando.

―¿Haces el esfuerzo?

―Voy a intentarlo. ―Sonrió―. Pero solo porque te amo.

Edward aún se asustaba un poco con la reacción que tenía al escuchar esas palabras. Tenía ganas hasta de buscar en internet la razón por la cual su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con solo escuchar a la morena expresar lo que sentía por él. Quería que todo en su vida se arreglara en ese momento, pero sabía que, más que nunca, ese era el momento de tener paciencia y rogar para que todo se encaminara.

Por la mañana, había quedado contento con la llamada de su hermana, informándole que conseguiría marcar la entrevista que tanto deseaba para obtener un puesto disponible en el banco en el que trabajaba. Pensó que finalmente era el momento en que todo se arreglaría para él. Estaba feliz, enamorado y ahora para que todo quedara completo solo le faltaba la independencia. Un raro optimismo estaba presente en su vida.

La pareja tomó el metro hasta Upper East Side y, antes de subir al apartamento de Bella, pasaron a un mercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena que Edward iba a preparar. Estaban llenos de paquetes en las manos mientras subían hasta el decimoquinto piso del edificio de Bella. La morena lo llenaba de besos mientras los números en el visor cambiaban.

―Calma ahí que tengo que sacar las llaves ―dijo ella, colocando los paquetes en el suelo y abriendo su bolsa.

La morena buscó en todo el bolso ―mientras escuchaba a Edward bromear y decir que las mujeres guardaban un montón de cosas innecesarias en la bolsa y nunca encontraban lo que realmente necesitaban―, pero fue imposible encontrar el objeto que tanto quería.

―No tengo las llaves dentro de la bolsa.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó él.

―Claro que lo estoy, Edward. Ya rebusqué en todos los bolsillos y no están aquí.

―¿Será que las dejaste en casa de Alice? ―cuestionó él.

―No lo sé ―dijo la morena, agarrando el celular y llamando a su amiga―. Alice, ¿olvidé mis llaves encima de tu cama? ¡Mierda! Debieron haberse caído de la bolsa. No sé, voy a ver aquí con Edward. Que mierda. No, no te preocupes. Ok. Besos, amiga.

―Dime que no tenemos que regresar a Village ―refunfuñó Edward.

―¿Quieres acampara en la puerta de mi casa?

―Vamos a mi apartamento ―ofreció él.

―No…

―Bella, Lauren no está en casa y solo llega hasta mañana. Comemos y después vamos a donde Alice en busca de las llaves.

―No me gusta estar en una casa que no es la mía, aún más, teniendo en consideración la situación en la que estamos ―confesó.

―No vas a pasar la noche allá, solo vamos a comer y ya, después que el monstruo de mi estómago esté alimentado, pasamos por donde Alice.

―¿No nos demoramos? ―preguntó.

―No. Lo máximo, unas tres horitas.

―Ya, pero no más que eso, ¿ok? Quiero dormir en mi apartamento.

Ellos fueron hasta el apartamento de Edward y fingieron ignorar la mirada desconfiada del portero del edificio. La morena sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, además del enorme lujo, gracias a sus binoculares, recordaba muy bien todos los momentos que en ese apartamento fueron vividos entre Edward y Lauren.

―Si quieres puedes quedarte en la sala mientras preparo las cosas en la cocina ―informó Edward.

―Ok ―respondió ella, sentándose en el sofá de la pomposa sala de estar.

―No me tardo, ¿ok? Puedes mirar la televisión en el caso que quieras distraerte. Cualquier cosa solo me buscas en la cocina, ¿está bien? ―preguntó, intentando aliviar la clara incomodidad que Bella estaba sintiendo.

―Está bien.

Bella consiguió quedarse sentada por cinco minutos, después el aburrimiento comenzó a hablar un poco más alto y se levantó para observar las fotografías que estaban encima de una mesa. Edward y Lauren con seguridad ya habían dado la vuelta al mundo, y todo estaba registrado en las fotos que la morena observaba. Bella jamás podría ofrecerle algo de ese género a Edward, se sentía triste viendo aquello, pues no le gustaba que le recordaran la situación en la que se había metido.

Continuó caminando por la casa y observando cada detalle de las habitaciones, era el típico apartamento que se veía en esos programas de televisión, que mostraban casas de personas ricas. Muebles clásicos, candelabros de oro, decoraciones de cristal… era fácil para ella entender por qué Edward fue seducido por todo el lujo, pero eso no acallaba lo que pensaba, que estar con una persona solamente por lo que poseía es totalmente errado. En seguida paró de juzgar a Edward, porque al final de cuentas ella era una mujer que estaba teniendo una relación con un hombre que pronto se casaría. ¿Qué moral tenía para hablar de lo que era cierto o errado?

―Estaba buscándote ―habló él.

―Discúlpame, sé que debí esperarte en la sala, pero terminé aburriéndome y fui deambulando por la casa. Esto es muy lindo ―comentó sobre la sala de juegos.

―Es un lugar genial, pero nada en este apartamento es tan genial como la terraza.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. ―Sonrió ella, acercándose y poniendo los brazos alrededor de él. Se sintió melancólica y no sabía cómo explicar el motivo de eso al hombre frente a ella―. ¿La comida ya está lista?

―Aún no, coloqué el plato principal en el horno. Creo que dentro de cuarenta minutos, más o menos, podemos ya ir al comedor ―respondió, pasando los dedos por el cabello de la morena.

―¿Juguemos pool? ―preguntó ella.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí… o… ―pensó en otra cosa―. No, deja...

―¿Qué pasó?

―Nada.

―Ahora estoy curioso, cuéntame qué era…

―Tengo vergüenza, no quiero. Solo era… nada, olvídalo.

―No voy a olvidarlo, cuéntame.

―Pensé que en lugar de jugar pool podríamos hacer otra cosa… ―murmuró―, en esa mesa de pool.

―¿Algo como sexo? ―preguntó.

―Más o menos.

―¿Qué es más o menos sexo? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Argh, no es más o menos sexo, es sexo.

―¿Entonces por qué dijiste más o menos?

―¡Porque tengo vergüenza! ―exclamó―. Olvídalo. Aquí es el último lugar en el que debería pensar en tener sexo…

―Pero estás pensando en eso.

―Más o menos.

―Eso es un sí, ¿correcto?

―Tal vez.

―¿Podemos tener una charla más objetiva? ―indagó.

―Ok.

―Quieres follar en la mesa de pool.

―Un poco.

―¿Un poco cuánto?

―Mucho…

―Ok, no puedes ser objetiva cuando estás excitada.

―Es como una fantasía. Las personas siempre tienen sexo en lugares extraños, nunca lo he hecho en un lugar diferente.

―Baby, sin ofender, pero puedes contar en una mano cuántas veces has tenido sexo, es más que normal que aún no lo hayas hecho en un lugar exótico.

―Ofendió un poco… ―dijo con un puchero.

―Disculpa ―pidió, dándole a la morena un beso en los labios―. Te dejo jugar con mi taco en la mesa de pool. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pésima broma?

―Un poco.

―Un poco, ¿cuánto?

―Mucho. ―Se carcajeó ella―. Déjalo…

―¿Qué pasó?

―Es una falta de respeto. Simplemente estoy en la casa de tu prometida y quiero follar encima de la mesa de pool de su casa con su prometido. ―Rio sin mucho humor.

―Bella, estoy enamorado de ti. Follar aquí, follar allá… ¿qué diferencia hace? Estoy haciendo las cosas erradas desde el comienzo.

―¿Somos un error?

―No fue eso lo que dije.

―Disculpa, estoy frustrada.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no estoy logrando cumplir con lo que pactamos cuando comenzamos a relacionarlos. Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu novia. Sé que no me prometiste nada, pero… mierda, joder ―soltó.

En ese momento Edward quiso contarle todo a Bella: que estaba pensando en desistir del matrimonio con Lauren, que le pidió ayuda a Rosalie a fin de conseguir un empleo; pero tuvo miedo de que la entrevista no funcionara y no quería que la morena pensara que era un incapaz. Decidió entonces dar la mejor respuesta que podía pensar en ese momento.

―Sé lo que estás sintiendo porque me siento así también. No voy a decir que todo va a cambiar, pero no veo ya las cosas como antes, baby. Va a salir todo bien, de alguna manera va a salir todo bien para nosotros.

Bella no quiso cuestionar lo que él dijo, quería creer que todo iba a salir bien; al final de cuentas, Edward aún no se había colocado una alianza de matrimonio en el dedo, pero el optimismo no era un aliado de la morena en los últimos días.

―Tengo miedo de pensar así. Creo que en la situación en la que estamos, prefiero creer que todo va a salir mal y ser sorprendida si algo va bien ―desahogó.

Edward no respondió, solo la abrazó. El hecho de tener a la morena en sus brazos era más como una manera de asegurar que aún era suya que consolar a la chica.

―¿Puedo contarte un secreto? ―preguntó Edward.

―Puedes ―respondió, sin quitar los brazos alrededor de él.

―A veces imagino los caminos por los que puedo llevar mi vida. Creo que todo el mundo es abierto a varias posibilidades, entonces me quedo pensando en que varias cosas locas pueden ocurrirme, algunas obviamente más reales que otras.

―¿Cómo qué? Cuéntame una posibilidad.

―¿Una feliz o una trágica?

―Trágica primero, para después olvidarla gracias a la historia feliz.

―Imagino que estoy caminando en el metro y sin querer resbalo y me caigo a las vías.

―¡Mierda, Edward!

―Dijiste que querías la trágica ―respondió con una carcajada―. Y ni te he contado cómo termina. Digamos que en un hospital, coma y amnesia después del accidente.

―Carajo, ¿te caes a las vías y el tren no va a pasar sobre ti? ―cuestionó.

―También es una posibilidad, pero creo que quedar en coma es peor.

―Estás loco ―dijo ella, riendo.

―Mucho tiempo libre termina en eso, comienzo a pensar tonterías, pero también pienso cosas geniales.

―Cuéntame la cosa buena.

―Imagino que consigo un empleo, que vivo en un apartamento pequeño, pero que alquilé con mi dinero, y todas las noches antes de dormir, obtengo un beso de mi mujer ―respondió.

―No quiero preguntar quién es esa mujer ―habló ella, mirándolo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Crees que voy a decir alguien que no seas tú?

―No, justamente lo contrario; si dices que soy yo, va a doler demasiado ―expuso sinceramente.

―Ok ―respondió él, dándole a la morena un beso en el hombro―. ¿Sabes también otra posibilidad?

―¿Cuál?

―Imagino que un día cualquiera estamos solos, hablando de cosas sin importancia, solo charlando calmadamente, cuando me doy cuenta que atrás de nosotros tenemos una enorme mesa de pool… ―comentó y Bella rio.

―Cuéntame más sobre ese pensamiento.

―Ahí pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y comenzamos a caminar para atrás, distraídos, hasta que… ―habló él, recostando a la morena al borde de la mesa de pool―. Te chocas con la mesa, y con mis brazos fuertes te levanto y te siento encima de la mesa.

―Adoré la parte de los brazos fuertes ―dijo con una risita.

―Gracias.

―¿Y luego? ―preguntó ella, fingiendo estar intrigada con la situación.

―Como buen hombre, pregunto si estás de acuerdo con lo que estamos prontos a hacer.

―¿Y qué respondo yo?

―Primero te reusarías un poco. Dices que no estas segura. Un pucherito, cosa que es buena para provocar antes del sexo, dejar al hombre creyendo que no va a pasar nada…

―Hmmm, no se nada de eso ―habló seria, pero estaba encontrando eso demasiado divertido.

―Ahí te digo que no tienes por qué tener miedo y paso mi mano muy lentamente por tu pierna, pasando entre tus muslos y subiendo… subiendo… hasta encontrarme con tus bragas y te provoco, pasando mis dedos por la tela ―dijo él, haciendo exactamente eso. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada en las sensaciones.

―Hmmm…

―Es ese exactamente el sonido qué haces.

Después de eso, Edward no continuó narrando mucho. Bella lo haló más cerca y le dio al hombre un hambriento beso en los labios.

Él estaba listo para abrir el botón de la blusa de Bella, cuando escuchó un sonido de llaves en el cuarto de al lado.

―¿Edward? ―Lauren gritó desde la sala de estar―. ¿Estás en casa?

Al mirar a Bella, Edward se dio cuenta que la morena estaba prácticamente estática. Sus ojos estaban amplios y sus manos congeladas. Ninguno de los dos esperaba la presencia de la rubia platinada en la casa, al fin de cuentas, solo debía regresar al día siguiente.

―Puta muerda ―dijo él―. No salgas de aquí, voy a intentar llevarla para la habitación y sales. ¿Bella? ¿Baby? ¡Bella!

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, aun claramente en shock. En ese momento estaba teniendo dificultad para responder, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

―Quédate aquí, ¿ok? Cálmate. Ya regreso.

Edward salió de la sala de juegos y se encontró de frente con Lauren, parada en la sala de estar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

―Creí que solo llegarías hasta mañana ―comentó él.

―Lo sé, pero no me sentía muy bien y decidí regresar hoy.

―Ah sí ―respondió.

―Traje un regalo para ti ―dijo ella, entregándole un paquete.

―Vamos al cuarto ―dijo él.

―¡No, ábrelo ahora! ¡Estoy ansiosa! ―comentó animada.

Edward decidió hacer lo que la mujer quería y abrió el paquete. Nada podría prepararlo para lo que estaba dentro del empaque. El corazón de él se disparó, las manos le temblaban y quería desesperadamente sentarse. No era posible.

―¡Quedé como tú, en shock! ―comentó Lauren con una risita.

Edward sostenía en la mano un zapato pequeñito de color blanco. No podía ni oír bien lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, perplejo observaba el objeto.

―Me desperté sintiéndome muy mal y regresé a casa para ir al médico. ¡No sabes cuán sorprendida quedé al saber que estaba embarazada! Es para no creerlo, sinceramente creí que debido a mi edad eso era imposible, ¡pero aparentemente sí! ―contó feliz―. ¡Es una señal, Edward! El matrimonio, el bebé… es nuestra vida que empieza, como realmente una familia.

Él no sabía qué decir. Tenía miedo que Bella pudiera estar escuchando la conversación y se desesperara. Tenía miedo por él. ¿Qué haría? Antes era solamente Lauren, ahora era Lauren y un niño. Un hijo que él tendría que educar y criar. Era demasiado en ese momento.

―¿Estás bien, querido? ―preguntó Lauren, acercándose―. Entiendo perfectamente tu estado de shock, ¡tendrías que haber estado conmigo cuando me enteré para ver que mi cara fue la misma! Respira un poco, toma agua… te mostraré el ultrasonido después, solo necesito tomar un baño, sabes que tengo horror de usar ropa de hospital.

―Sí… ―respondió, un poco catatónico.

―¿Qué olor es ese? ¿Estás preparando algo para cenar?

―Sí.

―Hmmm… entonces voy a tomar mi baño muy despacio, y cuando salga voy a deleitarme con lo que quiera que sea que estés preparando. ¡Vamos a celebrar este día, querido! ―Sonrió, dejando la sala después de darle al hombre un leve beso en los labios inmóviles.

Edward no se movió. Se quedó estático, sentado en el sofá, observando los zapatitos. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Eran tantas preguntas y no tenía respuestas para ninguna de ellas. Por su vista periférica vio a una persona parada a su lado. Era Bella, quien tenía las mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas y parecía que iban a desbordarse nuevamente.

―Necesito irme ahora ―dijo en un tono bajo.

―Bella…

―Es demasiado ―dijo bajito―. Me pediste que te dijera cuando fuera demasiado. Es demasiado, Edward. No aguanto más, no después de esto. Me voy a joder.

―No sé cómo pasó esto... ―confesó, claramente en shock―. Por favor, Bella…

―No me pidas nada. No hagas eso conmigo.

―¿Podemos conversar?

―¿Conversar? Edward, vas a ser papá, vas a casarte… puta madre, ¿en dónde me metí? ―preguntó retóricamente, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Edward quería rebatir, pero en el momento no tenía argumentos. La morena caminó sola hasta la puerta y ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

El hombre se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y una vez más miró los zapatitos. ¿Y ahora?

Lauren tomaba su baño con una sonrisa enorme. Ella le diría a todos que era la sonrisa de una mujer feliz por haber acabado de descubrir que daría a luz a un niño, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que era la sonrisa de una mujer que había logrado exactamente lo que quería.

* * *

 **Bien… en algún momento esto tenía que irse al carajo y ese momento llegó. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué cree que pasará? Recibo sus opiniones, me encanta leerlas.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué llevas siempre en la bolsa?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior, morderme las uñas u.u fea fea maña jajaja**

 **Las invito a unirse al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Bella manejaba en dirección a su ciudad natal en Nueva Jersey. Los últimos días no fueron nada fáciles, y la chica no supo cómo negarse a la invitación de su madre a pasar, junto a su familia, el día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos.

Desde que dejó el apartamento que Edward compartía con Lauren, sus emociones estaban descontroladas. Se acordó de cuánto había llorado en el hombro de Tyler esa noche, ya que no quería perturbar a Alice debido a los problemas por los cuales la pequeña estaba pasando. Hubiese ido a casa, pero como no tenía las llaves, optó por visitar a su amigo de la facultad.

Tyler se asustó cuando vio a Bella llorando en la puerta de su apartamento, pero cuando lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte aún, no fue necesario hablar para que el joven hombre entendiera quién era el responsable de aquello. Era un poco previsible que ese día llegara y Tyler sabía bien cómo lidiar con la chica.

Dejó que llorara hasta que no pudo más y, cuando la morena estaba lista para conversar, él solo escuchó. Estaba de acuerdo con que la muchacha había hecho lo correcto en irse, pero no lo dijo, creyó que en ese momento todo lo que Bella necesitaba era alguien que escuchara sus problemas.

Bella contó todo, absolutamente todo. Desde el día que lo vio por primera vez a través de sus binoculares, hasta el momento en que escuchó a Lauren decir que estaba esperando un hijo de Edward. Tyler se sorprendió con todas las revelaciones, pero no quiso juzgar a la chica; a pesar del dolor, Bella vivió una historia de amor que muchos no se atreverían a vivir, incluso Tyler.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ―preguntó él―. ¿Olvidar?

―No. No olvidas a alguien a quien amas ―habló, limpiándose las lágrimas―. Voy a seguir adelante, sin él. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que una mujer de 45 años quede embarazada, Tyler?

―No lo sé.

―Mínimas, y ella quedó. Debe ser señal de que no era para ser; y la prueba de que él no es mío, que todo es de Lauren.

―Pero él te ama.

―¿Y? ―Se encogió de hombros―. Eso no me conforta ahora, eso aumenta más mi dolor.

―Quizá deban conversar.

―No, dije lo que tenía que decir. Siempre acordamos que cuando fuese demasiado para que lo lidiara, no continuábamos juntos. Terminó ―dijo ella, bajo, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

―¿Quieres dormir aquí? ―preguntó.

―¿Puedo? Mis llaves se quedaron en casa de Alice y este no es el momento para llenarla con mis problemas.

―Claro. Voy a intentar encontrar alguna cosa para que comas y buscar un colchón.

Bella estaría eternamente agradecida por la amistad de Tyler. En ese momento, el aliento de su amigo fue todo lo que la morena necesitaba. Él la distrajo por los próximos días y no la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo. Cuando Edward llamaba, el chico veía que la muchacha hacía una expresión triste y en seguida entraba en la misión de animarla.

Era una pena que ahora Tyler no estuviera en el carro con Bella, pues la melancolía la invadía. En los primeros treinta minutos de viaje recordó que, en la lista de cosas que nunca hizo, había colocado que quería viajar sola en carro. Sería tan genial compartir aquello con Edward, pero no podía hacer eso.

Cherry Hill, ciudad donde Bella nació y creció, quedaba cerca de una hora y media de la ciudad de Nueva York y la morena no sabía cómo iba a controlarse durante el camino para no comenzar a llorar. Las cosas se pusieron más difíciles cuando encendió el radio y comenzó a sonar una canción que encajaba perfectamente con su situación.

 _You don't want me, no (Tú no me quieres, no)_

 _You don't need me (No necesitas de mí)_

 _Like I want you, oh (Como yo te quiero)_

 _Like I need you (Como necesito de ti)_

 _And I want you in my life (Y te quiero en mi vida)_

 _And I need you in my life(Y te necesito en mi vida)_

Bella detuvo el carro a un costado y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, pero no lograba evitarlo. Irónicamente, Edward le había ayudado, una vez más, a hacer algo que nunca había hecho: era la primera vez que tenía su corazón partido.

Respiró profundo y apagó la radio, no necesitaba escuchar esa canción para empeorar su día. Intentó ponerse feliz pensando que vería a su madre y a su padre; pero era inevitable, cuando más se forzaba en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, una vez más su mente regresaba al exacto día en que se vieron por última vez.

Edward intentó tener contacto con la chica todos los días, pero ella ignoró cada mensaje de texto y cada llamada. Si tenían que continuar, la mejor forma de hacerlo, de acuerdo con la muchacha, era cortando por completo cualquier tipo de relación que mantenían.

Ella continuó el resto del viaje solo con el vidrio del carro abierto, sintiendo el sol golpear su rostro y secar sus lágrimas. Eso pareció consolarla durante el resto del camino.

Renée junto con Charlie esperaba a su hija afuera de la casa. Los dos siempre protegieron a la chica y sentían su falta dentro de la casa. Bella nunca fue una muchacha que creó problemas y era de verdad unida a su familia.

Apenas el carro se detuvo en frente de la casita que los Swan habitaban, Renée salió corriendo en dirección a la chica que abría la puerta del conductor.

―¡Mi bebé! ―gritó Renée. Sabía muy bien que Bella no era un bebé, y que ella probablemente la odiaría por el apodo por el que su madre decidió llamarla, pero no era así. Su niñita estaba de regreso, por lo menos durante el día festivo.

―Hola, mamá. ―Sonrió Bella, abrazando a su madre. Eso también la consolaba en demasía.

―¿Cómo estás mi amor? ―preguntó ella, mirando bien el rostro de su hija―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Después conversamos sobre eso, no quiero hablar cerca de papá ―comentó bajo con su madre.

―Ok ―Renée estuvo de acuerdo, intentando esconder su preocupación.

―Hola, papá ―habló Bella, abrazando a Charlie, quien esperaba cerca de la puerta con una sonrisa―. ¡Te extrañé!

―Yo también, mi ángel. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidido venir.

―Claro que vendría. Los días festivos deben ser siempre pasados en familia.

En cuanto a eso, había otra persona que concordaba con Bella: Esmeralda Cullen. La venezolana no paraba de sonreír desde que recibió la llamada de Edward, avisando que pasaría el feriado junto a su familia, en la casa de Rosalie, en Soho. El almuerzo estaba marcado para la una de la tarde y ella no veía la hora de que toda la familia se reuniera.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Rosalie, intentando pensar en una manera de contarle a su hermana todo lo que había pasado en su vida en los últimos días, pero no sabía cómo. Tocó el timbre e intentó dejar de lado el nerviosismo que sentía.

―¡Hola! ―dijo Rose, animada, abriendo la puerta.

―Hola, hermana ―respondió él.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, intrigada por la mirada de Edward.

―Nada.

―¿Lauren no vino? ―preguntó.

―No, no se sentía bien y por la mañana discutimos un poco.

―Ah, sí, por eso esa cara. Entonces pudiste haber traído a Bella ―bromeó, pero cuando Edward no le dio ninguna respuesta, se dio cuenta que había más cosas mal en esa historia―. ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó?

―¿Dónde está Emmett?

―Fue al mercado a comprar unas cosas que olvidé. ¿Qué pasó, Edward?

―Bella y yo, creo que terminó…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó perpleja―. ¿Por qué?

―Lauren está embarazada ―dijo, sin ánimo alguno en la voz.

―¿Qué? ―esta vez Rosalie gritó―. ¿Cómo así? ¿Estás burlándote de mi cara, Edward?

―No, quisiera estar haciéndolo, créeme ―habló, con una risa sin humor―. Fue todo muy repentino. Bella estaba en casa, Lauren llegó, diciendo que se puso mal y fue a parar al hospital y ahí descubrió que estaba embarazada; Bella escuchó todo y desde entonces no quiere verme más. No estoy discutiendo su razón.

―Calma, ¡vuelve a decirlo! ―dijo Rosalie, sentándose, pues no sabía si era capaz de enfrentar toda esa conversación estando de pié―. ¿Lauren está embarazada?

―Sí. No sé cómo pasó eso…

―¿Estaban acostándose?

―Hace un tiempo que no, pero creo que lo hicimos hace un mes o un poco más, no sé…

―¿Ya no estaba en la menopausia?

―No.

―Pero es muy raro que alguien se embarace a su edad.

―Lo sé. Le dije eso, pero sucede que hay casos de mujeres que conciben en esa edad y, aparentemente, Lauren es una de esas mujeres.

―¡Puta mierda! ¿No será que está mintiéndote, Edward?

―¿Por qué? Es mi prometida, Rosalie, no sabe de Bella, no sabe nada… ¿Cuál sería su motivo para inventar un embarazo?

―No lo sé… ―bufó―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Triste. Primero porque Bella tuvo que presenciar esa escena, ella se olvidó la llave de su casa y estaba preparando una cena para nosotros. Felizmente Lauren no se encontró con ella, pues la situación sería aún peor, pero… fue horrible, vi el dolor en su rostro. Y segundo porque voy a ser papá, debería estar feliz, pero… no quiero ser papá, Rosalie, no ahora, no llevando la vida que llevo. No soy un ejemplo para nadie.

―No es así, Edward…

―Sí, es así. No quiero ―habló él, pasándose la mano por el rostro―. Me duele decir esto, pero necesito hablar con la verdad con alguien: no quiero ser papá. Parece que cada día aparece alguna cosa para detenerme con Lauren, es como si fuese un karma, como si estuviese pagando por las elecciones que hice en mi vida entera.

―No pienses así, hermano…

―¡Parece que no tengo control sobre mi vida! ¡La cosa más imposible que podía pasar, pasó! Y estoy con tanta, pero con tanta rabia, Rosalie. Y no puedo ni siquiera discutir con Lauren porque es un embarazo de alto riesgo, tengo que estar dentro de esa casa por culpa de un bebé que no quiero ―soltó―. No debería decir eso, lo sé. Sin bromear, voy a tener que pagar también por eso.

―No es culpa del bebé, Edward.

―Lo sé. Lo sé… ―bufó―. Estoy con la cabeza caliente, pero estaba guardándome esto y necesitaba sacarlo. Me jodí una vez más, Rose.

―Calma, estás muy desesperado.

―¿Hay razón para no estarlo? ―gritó.

―Está bien, saca tu rabia ―habló, paciente, sabiendo que dentro de poco Edward estaría más calmado.

―Lauren está súper feliz, ¡no para de hablar de ese bebé y comprar cosas para el bebé y todo es el bebé! Mientras tanto yo, en lugar de pensar en eso, estoy pensando en cómo será posible arreglar las cosas con Bella. Y la verdad es que no tengo argumentos para traer a Bella de regreso a mí, no tengo nada ―soltó.

―¿Estás más calmado?

―Un poco.

―Ok, entonces vamos por partes. Creo que no debes sentirte culpable por no gustar de la idea de tener un bebé, no todo el mundo es obligado a querer ser padre y tienes tus motivos; ahora, eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con ellos. Sé que amas a Bella, Edward, lo sé porque te conozco; sin embargo, ahora creo que es el mejor momento en tu vida para resolver tus problemas, saber qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que no quieres.

―Lo sé ―concordó, para sorpresa de Rosalie, pareciendo de verdad seguro con su respuesta.

―¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer sobre eso?

―Lo que prometí que haría, tengo una entrevista de trabajo esta semana, ¿lo olvidaste?

―¿No vas a desistir de esa entrevista por lo que pasó?

―No ―respondió―. Muero de miedo, hermana. Estoy aterrorizado, pero no voy a lograr llevar mi vida adelante de la manera en que están las cosas.

―¿Cómo así?

―Lo voy a intentar, prometí que lo iba a intentar y lo voy a hacer. Los últimos días fueron una pesadilla, no debería ser así; soy un hombre que está próximo a casarse, que recibió la noticia que va a ser padre… y todo está una mierda porque erré desde el comienzo. Lo voy a intentar.

Rose trató de no sonreír, pero fue difícil, no quiso tener muchas esperanzas, pero parecía que Edward estaba decidido. Rogó para que el personal del banco fuese bueno con su hermano y pudiesen ofrecerle un trabajo.

―No sé cómo contarle a nuestros padres. No quiero contarles, para ser honesto, no van a estar felices de saber eso y mamá está toda contenta porque vamos a estar todos juntos.

―Espera un poco, entonces, tal vez sea mejor que les cuentes después del matrimonio…

―No me quiero casar, Rose ―dijo él―. Voy a seguir con lo que tenía planeado, voy a encontrar un empleo e intentar montar mi vida. Solo necesito un empleo, va a ser mi primer paso…

―Dijiste que lo ibas a intentar… ¿Es eso lo que vas a intentar? Creí que era un empleo, no una vida independiente de Lauren.

―¿No fue eso de lo que hablamos la última vez? ¿Crees que lo olvidé?

―Creí que tu motivación para eso era Bella.

―También ―respondió y, para su sorpresa, Rose lo abrazó― ¿Qué pasó?

―Estoy feliz de que finalmente hayas tomado coraje.

―No tengo nada que perder ―constató él.

―¿No? ― Rose preguntó sorprendida. El miedo de su hermano siempre fue perder el lujo en el que vivía.

―No. Lo que tenía, lo perdí.

―Van a estar bien ―aseguró Rose―. Va a salir todo bien, vas a ver. El secreto está en resolver una cosa a la vez.

―Sí… ―bufó―. La extraño mucho.

―Entiendo, Edward, juro que te entiendo. ¿No recuerdas que estuve meses separada del hombre que amaba? A veces las cosas no acontecen en el momento que se quiere, pero tenemos que seguir en frente. Creo que todo pasa por una razón. Quizá si Emmett y yo no hubiésemos roto, nuestra relación no estaría tan fuerte como está hoy en día.

―Espero. Quiero hablar con ella, aunque sea para escuchar su voz, ¿sabes? Pero ella no atiende. Solo quiero saber si está bien. Recuerdo su rostro aquel día…

―El mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que esperes, sé paciente. Ahora, ella no debe estar en su mejor momento. Resuelve tu vida y date un tiempo, si es para ser, será.

―Eso es charlatanería que se lee en el horóscopo, Rosalie. Si marte está alineado con júpiter, Bella será mía ―se burló de su hermana por primera vez en el día.

―No es charlatanería, es la verdad.

―Ojalá.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto mientras sus padres arreglaban la mesa para el almuerzo. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y ya sospechaba muy bien quien era.

―Entra, mamá.

―¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

―Porque estás preocupada por mí, sabía que no tardaría para que vinieras a saber qué pasó.

―Disculpa, no puedo evitarlo. Apenas tienes tiempo de decirme cómo va tu vida en Nueva York y ahora, cuando llegas aquí, te veo con esa cartita. ¿Qué pasó, cariño?

―Tantas cosas ―respondió.

―Eso huele a un hombre ―dijo Renée y Bella rió.

―Me enamoré.

―¿Y eso es malo? ¿Te trató mal?

―Está comprometido. Calma, no hagas esa cara. Lo sabía, sabía muy bien en donde me estaba metiendo, mamá, pero no sé… tenía esperanza de que pudiéramos terminar juntos, ¿sabes? Lo amo. Mucho. Solo que ahora su prometida está embarazada y... ―contó todo, intentando controlar sus emociones―. Y ahora la ficha cayó en que nunca va a ser mío.

Renée estaba en shock con lo que su hija le había contado, no esperaba que Bella fuese a relacionarse con un hombre comprometido, y eso la dejaba sorprendida; pero tampoco le gustaba ver de esa forma a la chica, claramente con el corazón partido.

―Calma, mi amor, cuéntame bien todo.

Entonces Bella le contó a su madre todos los detalles, contó cómo Edward la trataba, cómo la ayudó a hacer las cosas que nunca había hecho, cómo se sentía al lado de él, cómo fue de gentil cuando perdió su virginidad y también el triste día en que todo se desmoronó.

―Lo extraño. Quiero atender a sus llamadas, pero siento que va a ser peor ―dijo en el regazo de su mamá.

―Fue mejor así, cariño. Él tiene muchos problemas.

―¿Pero y el amor?

―El amor necesita estar unido con el coraje, cariño; es necesario coraje para todo en esta vida, Bella, inclusive para amar.

―Estoy triste.

―Lo sé, mi amor, pero va a pasar.

―No va a pasar, no voy a dejar de amarlo ―habló, limpiándose las lágrimas.

―Pero el tiempo te va a ayudar. Por lo que dijiste, ese chico tiene mucho que resolver en su vida. Tal vez ahora no sea el momento para ustedes, tal vez solo tengan que agradecer por haberse amado en ese periodo de tiempo. Creciste mucho, Bella, viviste cosas por primera vez en la vida y fue todo muy intenso. Las rupturas no son fáciles y creo que debe ser aún más difícil cuando no tuvieron un punto final. Date un tiempo, intenta tener el control de tus emociones y, cuando todo esté mejor, tal vez ahí sea más fácil conversar con él.

―Era un buen amigo. Fue uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, ¿sabes? No quería sacarlo de mi vida, ¿pero cómo voy a verlo ahora y no querer estar con él?

―Por eso el tiempo es importante, cariño. Ten paciencia.

―Es difícil.

―Es la vida ―habló, dándole a la chica un beso en la frente.

Los padres de Edward había llegado y el chico intentó esconder los problemas por los cuales estaba pasando. Edward se sentó al lado de su madre y, por primera vez en los últimos días, logró divertirse. Estar al lado de su familia le traía buenos recuerdos; recordaba el tiempo en que era posible divertirse solo con la compañía de sus seres amados. Era triste pensar que durante todo el tiempo en que quiso tener dinero y poder, la felicidad estaba cada vez más distante.

Mientras comían el delicioso pastel de limón que Esme había preparado, miraron en la televisión los desfiles que transcurrían en diversas ciudades.

―Deberíamos hacer esto más veces, quisiera que tuviéramos más feriados. Ahora solo hasta el día de acción de gracias ―se lamentó Esme.

―Marcaremos alguna cosa, mamá. No se preocupe ―Edward intentó consolarla.

―¿Cómo está aquella chica? ―preguntó ella―. Isabella, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Ella está bien.

―¿Ustedes aún son… amigos?

―Sí ―respondió él, intentando parecer seguro, pero sabía que su mamá no le había creído. De cualquier forma, ella no insistió, sabía que su hijo debía tener sus motivos para no querer hablar sobre el asunto.

―¿Y las cosas con Lauren? ―fue el turno de Carlisle de preguntar ―. ¿Todo bien?

―Sí ―fue la respuesta monosilábica de Edward.

―¿Sabes lo que encontré en estos días? ―preguntó Rosalie.

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron todos, rogando para que el ambiente pesado se alejara.

―Unos videos de Edward y míos bailando Sir Mix-a-Lot en el festival del colegio. Mandé a convertir el VHS a DVD ―dijo Rose, con una carcajada, agarrando el DVD que estaba encima del armario.

―¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que encontraste eso! ¡Ese VHS vale oro, hubiese comprado una copia con mucho dinero! ―dijo Esme, con el recuerdo vivo.

―Por el amor de Dios, no quiero ver eso ―habló Edward, recordando muy bien cómo era toda la coreografía ridícula que había hecho.

―No sé cómo las chicas aún babeaban por ti después de eso, Edward ―bromeó Emmett―. Ya vi el video y Rosalie tuvo que detenerme para no poner una copia en Youtube.

―Gracias ―agradeció Edward a su hermana.

―Gracias nada, no lo dejé porque también tenía miedo, si fueses solo tú, puedes estar seguro que ese video ya estaría rondando por internet.

―Gracias por la compasión, hermana.

―Siempre a tu disposición ―dijo Rose con un guiño.

Las cosas en la casa de Bella también fluían bien. Se sentía mejor después de la charla con su mamá, y pasó toda la tarde conversando con su papá, que siempre parecía tener una noticia para contarle.

―¿Te acuerdas de Joseph? ―preguntó Charlie―. ¿Te acuerdas, no?

―Lo recuerdo, papá ―Bella quería reír, porque por la manera que hablaba Charlie, parecía que hace años estaba lejos de casa.

―¡Está de novio con Sidney!

―¡Mentira! ―habló Bella, sorprendida.

―Verdad. Nadie lo sospechaba, ¡pero el muchachito es gay! ―chismeó. La chica encontraba lo máximo que su papá supiera todos los chismes del barrio―. Y la hermana de él, dicen por ahí, que está embarazada…

―¿Emily? Pero solo tiene 16 años.

―Para que veas… menos mal que te crié con juicio en la cabeza ―comentó, halando su bigote―. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo andan las cosas contigo? ¿Esos chicos de Nueva York son educados?

―Papá, conociste a mamá en Nueva York.

―Por eso sé de lo que hablo ―dijo con una carcajada―. Estoy bromeando contigo, mi ángel, sé que a las chicas no les gusta hablar sobre chicos con sus papás; pero te siento un poco cabizbaja y temo que sea por culpa de un muchacho.

―Va a estar todo bien ―fue lo que ella respondió.

―¿Segura?

―No, pero lo espero.

El día fue provechoso para Edward como para Bella, los dos necesitaban tener a su familia cerca, y eso los consolaba a ambos, por el momento. Fue bueno para que momentáneamente olvidaran los problemas, pero al final de la tarde, los dos habían regresado a casa.

No sabían si era el destino moviendo sus fichas o si solo fue coincidencia, pero en el mismo instante en que Edward salía del taxi, Bella estaba entregándole, al portero de su edificio, las llaves del carro alquilado. El chico, sin pensarlo mucho, atravesó la calle y gritó el nombre de la morena.

―¡Bella!

―Hola… ―respondió ella, sorprendida.

―¿Cómo estás? ―cuestionó.

―Bien ―mintió.

―¿Podemos conversar? ―preguntó esperanzado. Quería saber cómo realmente la morena estaba lidiando con la situación y, sobretodo, quería estar por lo menos diez minutos cerca de ella. Quería matar la nostalgia.

―No creo que sea el mejor momento ―respondió ella.

―Por favor, solo cinco minuticos.

―Ok ―cedió porque la nostalgia que sentía ella también habló más alto.

Los dos subieron al elevador y, al contrario de muchas otras veces que estuvieron en ese pequeño espacio, no querían agarrarse y comenzar a besarse. Los dos ansiaban, más que cualquier cosa, un abrazo, para tener la seguridad que todo estaba y estaría bien. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para eso. Entonces permanecieron cada uno en su lado, hasta que el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el decimoquinto piso.

Entraron en el apartamento de Bella y Edward se sentó en el sofá que quedaba cerca a la cama.

―¿Cómo están los conejillos? ―preguntó él, intentando quebrar el hielo.

―Bien, lo mismo de siempre.

―Quería hablar sobre ese día.

―No hay nada para decir, Edward ―dijo ella―. Creo que comenzamos mal una relación que tenía todo para terminar mal, y así termino.

―Te extraño ―admitió.

―Yo también, pero eso no mejora las cosas, eso solo lo vuelve peor, por lo menos para mí. Si hubiésemos peleado y te estuviera odiando, tal vez así las cosas serían mejores; pero no fue así que las cosas pasaron. Te amo, pero ahora eso no es suficiente. Creo que realmente necesitamos estar separados, por más que me duela.

―Lo sé ―respondió él―. No sé cómo paso todo esto, Bella.

―¿Sobre qué estás hablando? ―cuestionó.

―El embarazo.

―Es simple, Edward, ustedes se acostaron y ella se embarazó ―habló ella, esta vez un poco alterada―. No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero tener que pensar en eso… es mejor que te vayas, estoy cansada de todo. Tal vez dentro de un tiempo logremos conversar sobre esto, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para mí y creo que tampoco lo es para ti.

Edward quería quedarse un tiempo más, quería abrazarla, quería cualquier cosa, pero no hizo nada. Se levantó y la morena abrió la puerta para él, cerrándola enseguida.

Bella tomó un baño e intentó relajarse, estaba tan desgastada emocionalmente que, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, se entregó al sueño.

Edward ya tenía otros problemas en mente. A llegar a casa, Lauren estaba acostada en la cama, buscando en un sitio online, más cosas para el bebé. Ella mostraba una cara de ánimo que Edward no compartía. Se acostó al lado de la rubia y cerró los ojos.

Su cielo se había vuelto su infierno.

* * *

 **Esto es todo… por hoy. ¿Opiniones? ¿Reacciones? Muchas manifestaron que quedaron con el corazón partido por lo que pasó en el anterior capítulo, u.u tengan paciencia, Rosalie tiene razón al decir eso, la paciencia es lo mejor, Edward tiene que resolver muchas cosas, la marea tiene que calmarse :D y como dijo Renée, se necesita coraje y Edward va por buen camino, ¿verdad? O ustedes qué creen. Espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

 **Nos quedan siete capítulos más el epílogo... recta final u.u**

 **Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews, me encanta leerlas, saber que les gusta la historia y conocer más de ustedes a través de las preguntas :D gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, a la historia y como autora. Son un hermoso pago.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior es: mi celular, mi billetera (con dinero), un espejito, polvos y labial jajaja sin eso no salgo ni a bala :p**

 **Invitación cordial a unirse al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Edward balanceaba constantemente la pierna derecha, tanto que llegaba a incomodar a una de las funcionarias del banco, quien lo observaba desde la distancia. Sentía sus labios secos, su boca sedienta por un vaso de agua; quería que Rosalie esté a su lado, pero sabía que sería mucha inmadurez implorar para que ella perdiera algunos minutos de su trabajo para estar ahí, parada, asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Decidió coger el celular y llamar a Bella, pero tenía miedo de lo que pasara después de esa entrevista. En el caso que el resultado no fuese bueno, no le gustaría que ella pensara que era un fracasado.

Parecía una eternidad, pero quince minutos después de su llegada, Edward fue llamado por un hombre bien vestido que aparentaba tener cerca de cincuenta y pocos años.

―¡Buenas tardes! Edward Cullen, ¿correcto? ―cuestionó el hombre, extendiendo la mano.

―Sí, un placer ―habló, saludando al hombre y regañándose internamente por estar con la mano sudada.

―Me llamo Daniel Brandon y soy el vicepresidente del banco. Te puedes sentar aquí. La entrevista va a ser rápida. ¿Me puedes hablar sobre tus anteriores experiencias en trabajos?

Era una pregunta tan simple, pero para Edward parecía casi un desafío. ¿Qué podía decir para que el hombre pensara que sería un buen funcionario? Nunca tuvo un cargo de prestigio, no tenía noción de lo que una persona que trabajaba en finanzas hacía, pero quería un empleo. Quería _ese_ empleo. En ese momento, un empleo con ese prestigio tenía el mismo significado que la palabra libertad para él.

―La verdad, no he tenido muchas experiencias de trabajo, como puede ver en mi currículum, pero puedo garantizarle que siempre he sido dedicado en todas las funciones que me fueron cedidas, siempre he sido puntual, he intentado dar lo mejor. Creo que también maduré mucho como persona en los cinco años que estuve apartado del mercado del trabajo ―contestó el hombre, lleno de inseguridad en la voz.

Días atrás, al agarrar el currículum de Edward, Daniel creyó que el chico debió cometer un error al llenar sus últimas experiencias profesionales, pues por lo que constaba en el papel, su último empleo fue hace cinco años. Pero ahora, viendo la manera cómo el hombre de cabellos cobre hablaba, se dio cuenta que no hubo ningún error. ¿Cómo un hombre era capaz de vivir así? Se preguntaba Daniel, mientras Edward lo miraba con inseguridad. A los treinta años de edad, Daniel ya había conquistado tantas cosas en su vida, ya había concluido una maestría y pensaba comenzar con un doctorado, mientras el hombre frente a él, había concluido la enseñanza media en un famoso colegio de Bronx; pero infelizmente, la institución de enseñanza no era conocida por su buena fama. Sabía que no debía juzgarlo por culpa de eso, a fin de cuentas, Rosalie era una de las mejores funcionarias del banco y vino del mismo lugar que su hermano. Además, si no fuese por Rosalie, el señor Brandon jamás estaría haciendo esa entrevista. Al ver un currículum como ese, la primera reacción del hombre sería reír y en seguida tirarlo al bote de basura.

―¿Algo en especial lo llevó a querer este empleo? ―indagó, sobretodo curioso. ¿Será que el chico creía que era capaz de ofrecer algo a la empresa? A juzgar por sus labios secos y su mirada temerosa a cada pregunta que le era hecha, Daniel creía que no.

―Necesito un empleo.

―Pero seguramente existen otros puestos por ahí, chico. Me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo específico para que hayas elegido este banco.

Edward pensó en decir la primer cosa que se le vino a la cabeza, decir que lo que lo motivó fue el hecho que su hermana también trabajaba ahí, pero no por las razones que muchos creerían. Edward no le pidió a su hermana poner su currículum en el lugar porque, en teoría, le sería más fácil conseguir el empleo; la verdad, el motivo de Edward era saber que su hermana estaría ahí para apoyarlo. Trabajar después de tantos años en algo que tenía cero experiencia era atemorizante y, además de que trabajar en un banco pagaría un buen dinero, también le garantizaría un confort emocional que solamente Rosalie sabía dimensionar en el momento. Entretanto, no creyó que esa sería una buena respuesta, finalmente, no quería que el hombre pensara que era un marica que necesitaba de su hermana al lado para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

―Creo que es un empleo digno y que creceré mucho, tanto en la parte personal como en la profesional. Aunque debo admitir que no poseo el conocimiento en el área, creo tener capacidad para aprender con el tiempo y con la ayuda de otros funcionarios, e incluso tener un entrenamiento. Ese puesto es muy importante para mí ―justificó. Aunque no dejara verlo, esa no fue una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para Daniel, justamente por el hecho de que Edward no era lo suficientemente bueno para el puesto.

―Sí, claro. ―El señor Brandon sonrió, pensaba en alguna manera de concluir pronto esa entrevista y terminó siendo salvado por el teléfono que timbraba encima de la mesa―. Un momento, por favor. Debe ser mi esposa.

―Claro. No se preocupe ―respondió Edward.

―¿Aló? Sí, hola cariño. La verdad estoy terminando una entrevista, ¿puedes esperar en la línea? Claro ―dijo, colocando el teléfono sobre la mesa―. Bien, Edward, como había dicho, esta es solo una rápida entrevista. Aún tenemos dos etapas de proceso selectivo por delante y por eso no puedo darte una respuesta en el momento. En el caso que seas aprobado, no tengas duda que estaremos en contacto, ¿ok? Gracias por venir.

―Muchas gracias ―habló Edward, aliviado con el fin de la entrevista.

―Buena suerte, chico ―le deseó honestamente el hombre. Un poco de suerte nunca caía mal, aún más para alguien en la situación en la que Edward estaba.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de la oficina del señor Brandon y, apenas el hombre apretó su mano y cerró la puerta, Edward dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la brillante madera de la sala.

―Hola, cariño. Estaba haciendo una entrevista a un tipo llamado Edward, hermano de Rosalie, esa muchacha con la que pasaste horas conversando en la fiesta de la empresa el año pasado. Sí, esa misma. ¡Excelente funcionaria! ―comentó Daniel a su esposa al teléfono.

Fue sin querer, Edward no tenía la menor intención de prestar atención a la conversación que el hombre tenía del otro lado de la puerta, pero terminó siendo inevitable cuando escuchó la mención de su nombre.

―Fue una entrevista sin mucho contenido. La verdad, estamos haciendo un proceso selectivo aún, y la última fase es conmigo, pero como es el hermano de una funcionaria excepcional, terminé seleccionándolo; y si fuese lo suficientemente bueno, lo contrataría ya mismo, pero infelizmente no lo es. Lo sé, pero no tengo cómo, Adrienne. El hombre tiene treinta años y nunca tuvo un trabajo decente en la vida. Con treinta años ya estaba pensando en mi doctorado. Además ya es demasiado mayor, conoces la política que nuestro banco tiene para personas sobre los veintiséis años. Si fuera realmente bueno, ignoraría la edad y lo dejaría entrar, pero no lo es y no puedo simplemente enseñarle todo a un hombre que no tiene conocimiento alguno en el área, cuando con seguridad buenos y merecedores currículums aparecerán en mi mesa. Solo que no sé cómo Rosalie recibirá la noticia de que su hermano no fue aprobado. Tendré que darle una buena disculpa para no decirle que encontré que el chico es un incompetente.

Edward quería escapar del lugar en el que estaba, pero en lugar de ir directo a la salida del banco, fue en dirección a la oficina donde Rosalie trabajaba. Era en el piso de abajo del que estaba y no aguantó tener que esperar por el elevador. Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de golpear a la puerta, entrado directamente al lugar en el que su hermana estaba.

―¡Ay, que susto, Edward! ―exclamó Rosalie, siendo tomada por sorpresa por la presencia de su hermano en el lugar―. ¿Ya terminó la entrevista? ¿Qué pasó?

No sabía qué decir, no quería repetir las palabras que el jefe de su hermana usó porque se sentía, sobre todo, humillado. Sus ojos involuntariamente se llenaron de lágrimas y eso fue suficiente para que Rose entendiera que las cosas no habían salido muy bien para su hermano menor.

―Oh, Dios mío ―dijo ella, yendo hacia su hermano y envolviéndolo en sus brazos. El llanto de Edward fue alto y desesperado, haciendo que las lágrimas también cayeran por el rostro de Rosalie. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera para él? ¿Las personas realmente pagaban por las elecciones que hicieron en su vida? ¿El futuro era simplemente una consecuencia del pasado?

―No lo conseguí ―dijo él, bajo, como si fuese un murmullo. Se limpiaba el rostro con el filo de la camisa elegante que vestía, teniendo vergüenza por haber dejado a sus emociones hablar más alto, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y no era necesario conocerlo profundamente para interpretar que esa era una mirada de un hombre triste.

―Vas a tener más oportunidades, Edward ―dijo Rose, limpiando sus propias lágrimas. Quería creer que su hermano aún tenía chances, pues a pesar de todo, creía que él tenía potencial para dedicarse a algo, solo faltaba descubrir qué. Edward era una buena persona, no tenía sentido que tenga que pasar por todo eso.

―Creí que lo conseguiría ―admitió él―. Nunca soy optimista con esas cosas y, cuando decido serlo, termino decepcionándome por completo.

―Claro que no, hermano. Mira, necesitas relajarte. Ve a casa, toma un baño y nos encontramos más tarde, ¿puede ser? Voy a preparar una cena en casa y conversamos, ¿ok? Pensaremos en empleos que puedan ser buenos para ti, sobre cosas que realmente tengas interés ―sugirió ella. Moría de miedo que el hecho de que no haya sido aprobado para el empleo en el banco, terminara desmotivando a su hermano.

―No lo sé… ―dijo con inseguridad. ¿Y si conseguía otro no? ¿Y después otro más? Una cosa era creer que era un incompetente, otra era tener la seguridad.

―Por favor. Solo conversaremos, ¿ok? Ve a casa, cálmate. Quítate esa tristeza del rostro, porque no me gusta verte así. Vas a ver que es por algo.

―Parece que las cosas nunca funcionan para mí. ―Rio sin mucho humor―. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, no quiero ir a casa, no tengo idea si Lauren va a estar, pero probablemente si no está trabajando, ya está llenando la casa de cosas para el niño. Su barriga ni siquiera aparece y ya está comprando esa cantidad absurda de cosas, ¿imaginas cuando el niño nazca? Mierda, no quiero ni imaginar cuando el niño nazca…

―Edward, una cosa a la vez. Ya te dije que ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada, sé que no estás preparado para ser padre, pero no creas que el niño es el motivo de tus problemas, porque no lo es. Tus problemas vienen de mucho antes.

―Lo sé. ―Suspiró―. Estoy siendo un imbécil.

―Estás con rabia y no estás pensando bien. O mejor, estás direccionando tu rabia al lugar equivocado ―dijo, pasando la mano por el rostro de su hermano―. En casa a las nueve, ¿ok? Voy a pedirle a Emmett que compre comida muy rica para nosotros, ya que llegará antes que yo.

―Está bien. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

―No me digas eso. ¡Te voy a estar esperando!

Mientras Edward caminaba lentamente para casa, sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en las calles, y ni siquiera prestando atención al alto sonido que las bocinas de los carros hacían por las ciudades de Nueva York, Bella estaba escuchando a Tyler hablar en su oído, sin parar, mientras la clase de plástica y marquetería comenzaba.

―Vamos a la fiesta, Bella. De verdad, estás soltera, vas a tener un montón de hombres en la fiesta dándote moral ―argumentó Tyler.

―Tyler, no soy un hombre para que intentes convencerme en ir a una fiesta con el pretexto que va a tener muchas conquistas. No me gusta eso, en el caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya tuve mucho de eso en los últimos días.

―Lo sé, por eso es que necesitas salir, emborracharte, bailar y, probablemente, enredarte con alguien horrible para poder burlarme de tu cara hasta el final del semestre.

―En serio, necesitas encontrar formas mejores para intentar convencerme de ir a las fiestas.

―Quiero atrapar a Ángela ―contó él.

―¿Y para qué me necesitas para eso? ―cuestionó.

―No quiero ir solo, Izzy. Por favor, haz eso por mí. Es tu día de descanso, ¡vamos a divertirnos! ¡Juro que voy a compensarte! Por favor ―pidió―. Por favor. Por favor. Por favorcito.

―¡Ay, como eres de estresante e irritante, chico! No sirve venir con esa voz llorosa llamándome Izzy.

―¿Vas?

―Voy a pensar en tu caso…

―¡Ok, vas! ―dijo, emocionado―. Ve arreglada, ¿hein? Están diciendo que esa fiesta va a estar bomba, va a haber gente de todos los cursos y de todos los semestres. ¿Quién sabe si no encuentras a alguien de último año? Ya que te gustan tipos mayores…

―Cállate, Tyler. ―Roló los ojos―. Mejor te callas antes que desista de ir a esa idiota fiesta.

―Dios mío, como estás hablando ya puedo imaginar que vas a ser la mejor compañía del mundo

―Entonces ve solo…

―Ok, ok, pararé. ¿Te recojo en tu portería a las ocho treinta? ―preguntó.

―¿Para qué tan temprano?

―Pretendo estar borracho a las nueve, Bella.

―¿Y crees que voy a regresar contigo manejando? ―indagó.

―¿Crees que voy a regresar a casa manejando? Dejaré el carro en el estacionamiento de la universidad y agarro un taxi hasta casa, de preferencia, con Ángela acompañándome en el asiento de atrás, sé que me entiendes.

―Para ser más claro solo faltó decir que quieres comértela.

―Mira ese lenguaje vulgar ―la regañó y Bella le respondió solo mostrándole el dedo medio.

Después de la facultad, Bella salió para la casa de Alice. Su amiga la había invitado a almorzar y sería bueno ponerse al día.

Apenas Alice abrió la puerta para Bella, la morena ya podía notar un cambio significativo en la pequeña. Parecía estar mucho más saludable y dispuesta.

―¡Te extrañé! ―dijo Alice, abrazando a su amiga―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien… ―respondió, un poco insegura. Alice obviamente lo notó.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Problemas con Edward?

―Ya no estamos… saliendo y eso ―respondió―. Pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso, primero quiero saber de ti. Tus ojos están brillando más. Estoy tan feliz de ver tu mejoría.

―Aún no lo estoy totalmente, ¿eh? ―habló, dejando el asunto de Edward para después―. Pero estoy haciendo un progreso. Jasper está siendo fundamental en mi tratamiento, y tengo consulta semanal con una psicóloga y con un grupo de mujeres que también pasaron por desórdenes alimenticios. Estoy intentando mantener el optimismo.

―No tienes idea de cuán feliz me hace en este momento escuchar eso. Te extraño tanto en el pub conmigo ―dijo Bella honestamente―. Ahora que no estás, Patrick está el doble sobre mí.

―Conversé con él esta semana ―contó Alice―. Le dije que creo que el mes que viene ya será posible regresar. Dijo que hay un reemplazo temporal, ¿cierto?

―Sí. La chica es un desastre ―bufó Bella―. Solo sabe hablar de cosas aburridas, no se compara contigo.

―Qué bueno que es aburrida. Si fuese alguien más chévere que yo, quedaría profundamente enojada.

―Patrick también está sobre ella. Tuviste que haber visto el show que dio cuando derribó una bandeja con cuatro shots. Me sentí hasta mal por haberlo encontrado gracioso, pero no siempre me da un descanso y va a molestar a otra persona, ¿no? ―dijo Bella con una risita.

―Pobre reemplazo. ―Rio Alice―. Pero cuéntame…

―Sí, Alice, pregunta de Edward porque te estás muriendo de curiosidad.

―Claro que estoy muriendo de curiosidad. ¡Hasta pude aguantarme bastante para no regresar al asunto, caray!

―Un récord, diría. Las cosas se salieron totalmente de nuestro control. Su prometida quedó embarazada y no sé, cayó la ficha de que Edward y yo nunca lograremos ser una pareja en la condición en la que él se encuentra.

―¿Ella está embarazada? ―indagó Alice, sorprendida.

―Sí. También me tomó por sorpresa, créeme. ―Se rio secamente―. Lo extraño demasiado, puedo no llorar ahora cuando pienso en nosotros, pero aún duele, ¿verdad? seria mentira decir que ya me recuperé y que ya no lo amo.

―Va a pasar ―dijo Alice a su amiga―. Esas cosas que pasan en nuestra vida, esos pequeños contratiempos… creo que terminan siendo necesarios, ¿entiendes? Para que aprendamos a dar valor a algunas cosas. Aprendemos a dar un paso atrás de lo que realmente queremos y dejar ir lo que no nos hace evolucionar como individuo.

―¿Estás haciéndome terapia como el Dr. Phill? ―preguntó Bella, bromeando―. Estoy burlándome de ti, entiendo lo que dijiste y estoy de acuerdo.

―¡Boba! Y para que sepas, leí los tres últimos libros del Dr. Phil, ¿ok? Es excelente, y Oprah está de acuerdo conmigo ―dijo y enseguida se carcajeó con Bella.

La tarde fue divertida para las chicas, al final de cuentas, las dos nunca necesitaron tanto de la compañía de la otra como en ese periodo de sus vidas. Fueron carcajadas altas, con lágrimas en los ojos, y Bella hasta se atragantó con coca-cola y el líquido salió por su nariz, haciendo que Alice se riera histéricamente, haciéndose eco por el apartamento.

Edward respiró aliviado cuando llegó a casa y no vio señal de Lauren. Intentando aliviar la mezcla de sentimientos que lo invadían, el hombre decidió cocinar. Hizo pastelitos negros de fruta, sabiendo que su hermana amaba el sabor del chocolate mezclado con la cereza. Quería agradecerle por al menos haberle dado la oportunidad de hacer la entrevista en el lugar donde trabajaba.

Cuando la noche se acercaba, Lauren llegó del trabajo y se sorprendió al ver los pastelitos que su prometido había hecho. Estaban en bellos empaques y dentro de una caja roja, parecían hasta que los habían comprado en una pastelería, pero las vasijas dentro del lavaplatos no dejaban dudad de quién había preparado los postres.

―No necesitabas preparar esos pastelitos para mí, querido ―dijo Lauren, entrando en el cuarto mientas Edward se cambiaba de ropa después de haber tomado un largo baño.

―La verdad es que son para mi hermana ―contó y, aunque estaba de espaldas, tenía la seguridad que su prometida había hecho una mueca de decepción.

―¿Nos viene a visitar?

―Me invitó para cenar con ella ―respondió, girándose y viendo a la rubia platinada nada contenta con la noticia que le había dado.

―¿También fui invitada?

―No ―respondió fríamente.

―Carajo, que falta de consideración la de ella. Finalmente estoy con su sobrino en el vientre, nada más justo que invitarme también a esa cena.

―Lauren, por favor, no vamos a comenzar un drama, ¿ok? Nunca se llevaron bien y nunca hiciste el intento de poner los pies en casa de mi hermana. Voy a cenar con ella y más tarde regreso a casa, no necesitas dar un show, ¿bien?

―Dios mío, ¿qué hice para recibir tanta frialdad de ti, Edward? Siempre tu hermana es la víctima y yo soy la villana de la historia.

―Lauren, hoy no, ¿ok? Por favor.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algo que te tiene mal?

―Problemas de familia ―mintió―. Rose quiere conversar conmigo y acepté la cena.

―Te vas a demorar, ¿no es cierto? Quería mostrarte algunas cosas que compré para el bebé. ¿A qué hora marcaste con Rosalie?

―Nueve.

―¡Entonces tenemos tempo! ¡Termina de arreglarte que te voy a mostrar las cosas que están en el cuartito! ―dijo animada, no percibiendo que la cara de Edward demostraba un sentimiento totalmente opuesto al de ella.

Después de visitar a su amiga Alice, fue directo a su apartamento, ya que tenía que arreglarse para la maldita fiesta de la universidad que Tyler la había molestado para ir. La morena estaba con un vestido simple y casi ningún maquillaje, no quería arreglarse demasiado, pero tampoco quería no arreglarse, para que la gente hablara mal de su ropa. Tyler, como acordó, pasó por la portería de la chica a las ocho treinta, y ella ya estaba esperándolo frente al edificio.

―¿Qué cara de culo es esa? ―cuestionó él.

―¿Cómo una persona tiene cara de culo? ―contestó ella.

―No lo sé, pero no es tu cara normal. ¿Qué pasó? Si va a ser realmente un sacrificio, está bien, te puedes quedar en casa.

―¡Ah, que gentileza decir eso después de que ya estoy dentro de tu carro y arreglada! No fue nada malo, es que te estuve esperando abajo y terminó siendo inevitable mirar al edificio de Edward. Ahí comencé a pensar en él y… no sé ―bufó.

―Entonces, tal vez sea tiempo de que vayas a la fiesta ―comentó Tyler―. Todo el mundo cuando termina una relación pasa por algunas etapas. Ya tuviste la parte de llorar sin parar, después la parte de la rabia… ahora es la parte en que te emborrachas y te diviertes sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

―Eso no suena bien. Recuerdo las mierdas que hice cuando me emborraché por primera y última vez.

―Relájate, todo el mundo pasa por eso. Vas a divertirte, lo prometo.

―No lo sé… ¿Cuál es la última fase después de emborracharse?

―Te dije que no pensaras en las consecuencias.

―¡Dime! ¿Es la superación?

―No. Es la resaca moral, pero relájate, después de eso viene la superación de la resaca mora y, si Dios quiere, en seguida superarás a Edward.

Bella se quedó en silencio, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Y por " _eso"_ , ella no se refería a la parte de la superación de la resaca moral.

Edward fue recibido en casa de Rosalie con un fuerte abrazo de su hermana y de su cuñado. A la rubia solo le faltó saltar de felicidad al ver los pastelitos negros de fruta que su hermano le había preparado, eran los mejores que había comido en su vida.

Mientras Emmett preparaba la mesa para que el trio comiera, Rose conversaba con su hermana mientras comía un pastelito más.

―Mamá te mataría si te viera comiendo eso antes de la cena ―bromeó Edward.

―Ella no necesita saber de eso ―dijo Rose con un guiño―. ¿Estás mejor? Pareces mejor.

―Un poco. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo, tengo muchas cosas pasando por mi mente y, en el momento, está siendo difícil ser optimista.

―Me prometiste que no ibas a desistir, hermano.

―Lo sé, pero…

―No me vegas con eso. ¡Si no lo intentas, tu vida va a ser siempre la misma cosa, Edward! Va a ser de la manera que está para siempre.

―¿Vamos a hablar de otra cosa? Conversamos de eso más tarde, distráeme ―pidió―. Solo por un momentito quiero olvidarme de los problemas por los que estoy pasando.

Queriendo ver a su hermano un poco más animado, Rosalie hizo exactamente lo que le pidió. Mientras eso, en el campus de la universidad de Bella, la chica y su amigo bebían la horrorosa cerveza que era distribuida.

―Creo que cuando bebamos el próximo vaso, el sabor malo va a desaparecer ― habló Tyler, bebiendo el último trago de su tercer vaso de la noche.

―Por el amor de Dios ―respondió Bella―. Esta gente tiene dinero, ¿cuánto cuesta comprar cerveza de buena calidad?

―Es cliché, Bella, las fiestas de fraternidad tienen que tener clichés. Estos vasos son fabricados de otro color, pero siempre compran rojos. Hace parte, es como un rito ―justificó.

―Creo que ya estás medio borracho ―comentó la morena.

―Aún no, pero creo que estoy viendo algo que con seguridad nos va a dejar locos ―dijo Tyler con una sonrisa―. Mira allá a Ángela.

―Tyler, Ángela solo es capaz de dejar loco a uno de los dos, y te garantizo que no soy yo.

―¡Mira lo que está bebiendo, Izzy!

Bella no tardó en darse cuenta que Tyler se refería al tequila que uno de los meseros estaba dándole en copitas de shot a la tímida Ángela. La chica de cabellos negros parecía decidida a salir de su capullo, pues bebía cada copa sin hacer muecas.

―¡Vamos!

Tyler y Bella se acercaron a los estudiantes e, infelizmente, los chicos respondieron que el tequila era solamente ofrecido para las chicas. La morena bebió y, cuando se dio cuenta, Tyler se había ido de su lado y estaba conversando con una, ligeramente, embriagada Ángela.

―Ya está bien para mí, chicos ―dijo Bella, aun sintiendo que su garganta quemaba debido al tequila.

―¿No más? ―habló uno de los chicos que se identificó como Matt, carcajeándose―. Bebé, un trago más, guapa. Es del bueno.

La morena miró alrededor una vez más y quedó impresionada con la rapidez de Tyler, ni una hora de la fiesta y el hijo de su madre ya estaba con la lengua metida en la boca de Ángela. Tal vez eso significara que debían irse más temprano.

―Ok, solo uno más ―aceptó Bella.

El problema es que Bella repitió el "solo uno más", tres veces más, y las cinco dosis de tequila que había tomado, comenzaron a hacer un fuerte efecto mientras saltaba en la sala de la casa de los chicos de la fraternidad, cantando "Set fire to the rain", y cada vez que la cantante Adele decía "as I touched your face"* la morena colocaba la mano en la cara del chico que estaba bailando al lado de ella, e insistía en llamarlo John ―aunque su nombre en verdad fuese Richard―. Todas las canciones que eran puestas, Bella las cantaba lo más alto que podía, saltando con todo el mundo, como si cada canción fuese el himno de su vida.

―¡Finalmente te encontré! ―dijo Tyler, envolviendo a Bella por la cintura.

―¡Ay! ¡Me abandonaste! ―reclamó ella.

―Disculpa, ¡estaba con Ángela! Se fue a encontrar con unas amigas, pero dentro de poco regresa.

―Puedes ir con ella y abandonarme de nuevo.

―¡Consentida! ―dijo, sacudiendo el cabello de su amiga―. Estoy totalmente borracho. Bebí media botella de vodka que encontré en la barra.

―Yo bebí tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo ―contó Bella, soltando una carcajada.

Como si fuese necesario beber más, los dos entraron en una competencia de quién conseguía voltear cinco vasos de cerveza más rápido. Supuestamente, Bella fue la vencedora, ganando una copa que tenía escrito "garganta profunda"

―¿Es en serio esto? ―cuestionó Tyler, cuando comenzó a sonar la introducción de la canción Someone Like You de Adele―. ¿Quién pone esa música corta venas en una fiesta?

Bella no tenía idea de qué responder a la pregunta de Tyler, pero cuando empezó la letra de la canción, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

―¡No, Bella! Para, no vas a comenzar a llorar. Voy a pedir que cambien de música.

―Deja, que me podré recomponer ―dijo con labios temblorosos, deteniendo el llanto.

―Para con eso. De verdad, vas a divertirte, ¡ya vi a un chico de aquí, diciendo que eres la más guapa y que estaba dispuesto a conquistarte! ―habló Tyler, intentando dar apoyo a su amiga.

―¡No quiero estar con esos tipos! ¡Quiero a una persona chévere! ¡Alguien que me guste de verdad! ―respondió Bella y, en un impulso loco que tuvo, estiró el rostro y le dio un beso a Tyler.

―¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Bella? ―cuestionó Tyler.

―¡No sé! Que ascoooo ―dijo ella, pasándose la mano por la boca, asustada―. No puedo creer que te besé.

―¿Y yo? ―refunfuñó Tyler―. Es como si hubiese besado a mi hermana… ay Dios mío, me siento como si hubiese cometido incesto, ¡mierda, Bella!

―¡Quiero que alguien apague mi memoria! ¿Llamarías a la gente de MIB, Dios mío? ―imploraba Bella―. ¡Por favor, Will Smith, apaga mi memoria!

―Vamos a fingir que esto nunca pasó ―Pidió Tyler a su amiga.

―Sí. Nunca pasó. Nunca. Jamás. Vamos a beber más... ¿quién sabe si no bebemos lo suficiente para olvidar?

―Ok ―concordó Tyler.

En la casa de Rosalie, Edward conversaba animadamente con Emmett sobre fútbol americano. La rubia solo los observaba, intentando pensar en formas de sacar a su hermano del problema en el que se metió. Siempre supo que la codicia no llevaba a buenos lugares, y su mayor ejemplo estaba justo frente a ella.

Otro par que mantenían una conversa súper animada era Bella y Tyler.

―Estoy segura que ella te está coqueteando ―comentó Tyler.

―Para de viajar, Tyler. ―Rio Bella.

―Carajo, es en serio. Cuando estabas bailando Black Eyed Peas, solo le faltó babear. Estoy segura que a Leah le gustan las mujeres.

―No inventes, Tyler. Los hombres siempre tienen esos fetiches de querer ver a mujer con mujer.

―¡Carajo, te lo apuesto!

―¿Apuestas qué? ¿Y cómo vamos a tener la seguridad?

―¡Solo falta que le coquetees! Si tienes la razón y ella es hetero, hago lo que quieras.

―¿Y si ganas?

―Te voy a ver avergonzada, eso ya va a valer mi noche. Quiero decir, eso bajo el hecho que Ángela me hizo el enorme agrado mientras nos toqueteábamos, si es que me entiendes…

―No quiero saber detalles, Tyler ―dijo Bella.

―¿y entonces? ¿Te le mides? ―indagó.

―No, no inventes.

―Sabía que te ibas a echar para atrás. Es obvio que sospechas que ella juega en el otro equipo. ―Rio.

Bella iba a responder, pero decidió sacar valor, sabe quién de donde ―tal vez del alcohol―, para ir hasta Leah y bailar con la chica de piel morena y un brillante cabello negro estilo chanel. Estaba casi segura que Leah solo era un poco extraña, y que eso no tenía nada que ver con su preferencia sexual.

La chica pareció ser tomada por sorpresa por la cercanía de Bella, pero comenzó a bailar muy cerca. Bella sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de incomodidad, cuando la chica se acercó más y colocó la mano en la cadera de la morena. Ok, ahora estaba comenzando a concordar con Tyler. La certeza solo vino cuando Leah decidió tomar la iniciativa y acercarse al rostro de Bella. La morena hasta tuvo tiempo de empujar lejos a la chica, pero decidió experimentar cómo sería besar a otra chica.

Tyler se estaba riendo de la situación y agarró su celular para sacar una foto de la escena que pasaba frente a él. Para burlarse más de su amiga, decidió mandarle una copia a ella.

"PTA YE QEUFE RWGISTADO"

Fue lo que logró escribir con su dislexia alcohólica. En seguida cliqueó en el nombre de Bella y envió el mensaje. El problema es que no reparó que en lugar de enviar al número que estaba escrito _Bella Swan_ , envió para el que estaba registrado como _Bella (Edward)._

En la casa de Rosalie, el corazón de Edward solo faltó salirse por la boca cuando vio que había recibido un mensaje de Tyler.

―¿Qué pasó? ―indagó.

―Un mensaje del amigo de Bella. Por el amor de Dios, ojalá que no haya pasado nada con ella ―dijo preocupado.

Edward rogaba para que nada malo hubiera pasado con Bella, al ver de qué se trataba el mensaje, no sabía si estar aliviado o desesperado.

―¿Qué mierda es esta? ―preguntó él en voz alta.

―¡Déjame ver! ―habló Rose, quitándole a su hermano el celular de la mano―. Opa, parece que la chica está intentando probar todas las opciones que puede tener. Y quien mandó ese mensaje, está completamente borracho.

―¡Carajo! ―gritó Emmett y después se carcajeó―. Creo que eso significa "para que quede registrado". Siempre fui bueno en descifrar mensajes de borrachos, es casi un don, diría yo.

―¡Devuélveme eso, que voy a llamar a Tyler! ―Edward agarró el aparato en ese mismo instante y seleccionó el número de Tyler, para descubrir qué diablos estaba pasando―. ¡Tyler, es Edward!

―¿Edward? ¿El de Bella? Oh, cierto que ya no es de Bella, eh... hombre, estoy muy confundido…

―¿En dónde están, Tyler?

―En la facultad. En una fiesta que está haciendo la fraternidad. ¿Quieres venir? Solo que no sé si a Bella le gustará… no vengas, ¿ok?

―¿Por qué Bella estaba besando a una chica?

―¿Cómo lo supiste? ―Tyler preguntó preocupado―. Dios mío, ¡eres un espía!

―Me enviaste una foto ―dijo Edward, impaciente.

―¡No te envié nada! ¡Nos estás espiando! ¿En dónde estás?

―¿En donde está Bella, Tyler? ¿Está bebiendo demasiado? ¿Quién es esa chica que está con ella?

―Es Leah, relájate, ya está lejos de Leah, ¡le dijo que no le gustan las mujeres, y juro que Leah hizo una mueca de decepción! Ten la seguridad que le estaba coqueteando a Bella, pero esa ilusa no me escuchaba…

―¿Tyler, Bella está a tu lado? ―preguntó, respirando profundo.

―No. Un chico la llamó para jugar _strip poker_ en la cocina, creo que está esperando a que terminen la partida. ¿Edward? ¿Aló?

Edward le contó la situación a su hermana y Rosalie no dudó en prestarle el carro a su hermano cuando se lo pidió. Edward llegó a la universidad en tiempo récord, y no fue difícil encontrar el lugar donde la fiesta se celebraba.

El primer rostro familiar que Edward vio fue a Tyler, pero el hecho de que el chico prácticamente estaba comiéndose a una chica, hizo que Edward no perdiera tiempo preguntándole dónde estaba Bella. Escuchando alboroto en la cocina, Edward fue corriendo en su dirección. Al llegar al lugar, vio a Bella carcajeándose, claramente borracha, solamente en bragas y sostén.

―¡Ahora te tienes que quitar el sostén, Bella! ―dijo uno de los chicos que estaba sentado en la mesa.

Antes si quiera de que la morena pudiera levantar los brazos para quitarse una de las pocas prendas de ropa que aún traía, Edward fue a su lado y la alzó, encima de su hombro.

―¡Hey! Que… ¡mierda, Edward, bájame! ¡Estoy ganando! ―dijo ella, golpeando la espalda del hombre que poco le importaban los golpes que la chica le daba. Algunos chicos le reclamaron y Edward solo les mandó una mirada de furia, que hizo que todos se callaran. Edward agarró el vestido de la chica que estaba en la silla al lado y salió del lugar con ella aún sobre su hombro.

―¿Ganando? Estás prácticamente desnuda, Bella, por el amor de Dios. No tienes juicio.

―¡Quien gana se quita una prenda! ¡Los chicos me enseñaron a jugar, idiota!

―¡Aham, yo soy el idiota! ―gritó él, lleno de rabia. No sabía por qué Bella estaba haciendo esa burrada de emborracharse en una fiesta de fraternidad.

―Ponme en el suelo.

―¡No! ―respondió él, aun sosteniendo a la chica mientras caminaba por la grama en dirección al estacionamiento de los dormitorios de la universidad.

―Ponme en pié, Edward, voy a vomitar ―pidió ella.

Colocó a la chica en pié y en lugar de vomitar, Bella le dio un empujón al chico, pero quien terminó cayendo en la hierba fue ella, pues no podía mantener el equilibrio.

―¡Mierda! ―gritó, sentada en la grama, sintiendo la brisa de la noche tocar su piel, haciéndola estremecer.

―Muy bonito ―Edward habló con rabia, lanzándole el vestido para que se vistiera―. Ponte la ropa.

―¿Ahora vas a venir a darme lecciones de moral? Ahórratelo ―reclamó Bella mientras se ponía el vestido―. ¡No tienes moral para hablar con nadie!

―¿Quieres quedarte aquí entonces, Bella? Con un manojo de tipos que están emborrachándote para después llevarte a un cuarto y follarte sin tu consentimiento, ¿eso es lo que quieres, verdad?

―¡Vete a la mierda! ―gritó ella.

―¡Eso es lo que ellos van a hacer! mierdas, Bella. Si alguna cosa pasa contigo…

―¿Por qué te importa? ―preguntó, levantándose.

―Vamos, voy a llevarte a casa.

―No, voy a regresar con Tyler.

―Tyler está prácticamente teniendo sexo con una chica. Vamos, Bella, deja de ser terca, te voy a dejar en casa, claramente no estás bien.

―Voy a pedirle a alguien más que me lleve ―respondió.

―¿Con quién? ¿Con la chica con la que te estabas besando?

―¿Quién te dijo eso? ―preguntó ella, preocupada.

―¿Qué importa? vamos ―Edward comenzó a caminar y Bella, con miedo, lo siguió.

―Estoy mareada ―refunfuñó ella.

Edward dejó la rabia que estaba sintiendo de lado y respiró profundo, yendo cerca de la chica.

―Tengo agua en el carro ―habló, pasándole la mano a Bella por la cintura, intentando darle un soporte a la chica, que daba pasaos inseguros y lentos―. Estás sudando.

―¿Por qué tenías que aparecer? ―preguntó Bella con voz llorosa―. Estaba divirtiéndome. Había logrado parar de pensar en ti. Por lo menos por algunos minutos lo logre... esa chica me besó y fue horrible. ¿Por qué a Katy Perry le gustó, Edward? Ella besó a una chica y le gustó. A mí no me gustó. La boca de ella no tenía sabor a chapstick de cereza **. Y aunque lo tuviese… los únicos labios que me gustan son los tuyos.

Edward quería halar a la chica más cerca de su cuerpo y decirle que la amaba, que se enojaba de solo pensar en Bella con cualquier otra persona. Quería decirle que extrañaba sus besos, que no paraba de pensarla, y quería contarle sobre el pésimo día que tuvo, de cómo quería su apoyo el día de hoy, pero no hizo nada de eso.

Cuando llegaron al carro, Bella se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y Edward le dio un poco de agua. Ella bebió calmadamente, sin mirar directamente a la cara Edward, e intentó calmarse, pero la tristeza quería invadirla

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó él.

―Sí ―respondió ella.

Edward fue hasta el asiento del conductor y los dos se fueron para el edificio de Bella, el único sonido del carro era el del radio, en volumen bajo, en el que sonaban canciones antiguas. Bella estaba con la cabeza recostada en el vidrio y se limpiaba las silenciosas lágrimas que caían. No quería que Edward se diera cuenta que estaba llorando, pero era inevitable, él la conocía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Bella, la morena abrió la puerta y le agradeció por haberla traído.

―Voy a llevarte hasta arriba ―dijo, saliendo del carro junto con la morena.

―No es necesario.

―Necesitas comer alguna cosa y tomar un baño. En el caso contrario, vas a pasar la noche vomitando.

Bella no discutió, dejó que la siguiera. Al entrar en el elevador, un clima de nostalgia los golpeó. Antes, compartían el espacio besándose, ahora, cada uno estaba de un lado mientras la morena intentaba controlar las lágrimas, y el hombre se contenía para no abrazarla.

La chica abrió la puerta de la casa y fue directo al baño, parando rápidamente solo para hacer un rápido cariño a los conejillos de india, que hacían sonidos de felicidad por saber que su dueña había llegado a casa.

Edward preparaba algo en la cocina para que Bella comiera. Un sándwich con queso era suficiente para que quedara satisfecha. La esperó sentado en el sofá y, cuando la chica salió del baño, vistiendo un short y una blusa rosa, quería poder dormir a su lado y sentir el aroma del shampoo que ella usaba. Extrañaba tanto eso.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él. Bella lo miró con ojos rojos y asintió―. Hay un sándwich ahí en el plato, ¿ok? Coloqué medicamentos encima de tu mesa de noche, toma uno ahora y otro mañana en la mañana, ¿está bien?

―Ok. Gracias ―agradeció.

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta y Edward, antes de salir, no se pudo contener y abrazó a la chica. Bella lo abrazó de vuelta, con fuerza. Cuando soltaron sus brazos, la morena lo miró a los ojos y no pudo controlarse. Se puso en puntas de pies y lo besó. Con fuerza y principalmente con amor, lo había extrañado. Él le correspondió, era demasiado egoísta para no corresponderle. Respirar no era necesario, solo besos y más besos y el confort que eso traía. Las manos sostenían con fuerza, implorando para que eso no terminara. Pero un momento de realidad volvió a la conciencia de Bella, y ella fue la primera en apartarse.

―No quiero verte más ―dijo ella―. No quiero verte en la calle, no quiero verte en mi facultad, no quiero verte a través de esa ventana…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, confundido con lo que la morena había dicho.

―Nada. Olvídalo ―sacudió la cabeza. No debió haber dicho aquello.

―¿Qué ventana? ¿Me ves a través de la ventana?

―Te vi algunas veces ―admitió―. ¿Qué importa? Grandes tonterías, era quien tenía que verte salir de aquí e ir directo a casa y después besar a esa mujer. Dormir abrazado a ella después de pasar el día entero conmigo… un puto masoquismo de mi parte.

Edward, como si no creyera en lo que la chica hablaba, corrió hasta la ventana del apartamento y levantó la persiana. La primer cosa que notó fue la ventana de su cuarto. La distancia era grande, pero lograba ver que Lauren estaba acostada en la cama.

―¿Desde cuándo me espías?

―¿Qué importa, Edward? Ahora nada más importa ―respondió―. Vete. Déjame dormir, mañana sé que voy a arrepentirme de todo esto.

―¿Desde cuándo? ¿Me espiabas antes de conocerme personalmente?

―Sí. ¿Y qué?

―¿Y qué? ¿Hiciste esto a propósito, Bella? ¿Era algún plan?

―¿Plan para qué, Edward? Deja de ser ridículo ―respondió ella, con rabia―. Solo era una chica curiosa, jamás imaginé que iba a verte personalmente, mucho menos enamorarme de ti. Nunca planee nada, jamás planearía envolverme con un hombre que está listo para casarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que planeaba? ¿Acabar con tu matrimonio? Ni cuando me dijiste que me amabas fui capaz de hacer eso, ¿cierto? Quizá si hubiese planeado lo hubiera logrado. ¿O qué? ¿Estás pensando que tenía un plan interesado? ¿Qué quería tu dinero? O mejor, el dinero de Lauren ya que tú no tienes ni un centavo, ¿verdad? Si fuera por dinero me enredaría con ella, no contigo. Además, ¿no fue eso lo que hiciste? ―cuestionó Bella, llena de rabia. Sabía que había dicho cosas crueles a Edward, aunque no estuviera diciendo ninguna mentira, hablaba solo con la verdad.

Edward no fue capaz de responder nada. Salió del apartamento de la morena, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Quería tener argumentos, pero no los tenía. Parecía que toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese día estaba acumulada, y todo lo que quería era destruir alguna cosa.

Pensó en agarrar el carro de Rosalie y regresar a casa de su hermana, pero sabía que estaba demasiado mal para hacer eso. Dejó el automóvil estacionamiento en la calle, sabía que los de seguridad del edificio en que vivía, verían el carro si él lo pedía.

Bella caminaba de un lado para otro en su apartamento. También sentía ganas de dañar alguna cosa, quería gritar, patalear. En un impulso, agarró los binoculares que estaban bajo la cama y, al contrario de lo que hacía de costumbre, la morena no levantó la persiana y se quedó observando al edificio de enfrente; agarro el objeto y lo lanzó contra la pared. Al caer al suelo, uno de los lentes se quebró, lo alzó nuevamente y lo tiró una vez más. Y otra más. Y otra más, hasta que algunos pedazos quedaron esparcidos por el sueño y el objeto quedó inservible. No sentía ganas de comer el sándwich que Edward le había preparado, y no tenía energías para llorar. Agarró el comprimido que estaba en la mesa de noche y se lo tomó con un largo trago de agua; en seguida se acostó y rogó para que todo eso fuese una pesadilla.

El hombre de cabello cobre fue directo al baño cuando llegó a casa, no quería hacer ruido para no correr el riesgo de despertar a Lauren. Llamó a su hermana y rápidamente le dijo que le devolvería el carro al día siguiente, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Después de la ducha, el chico se puso un pantalón y caminó hasta la ventana, contando los pasos y mirando a la ventana cerrada de Bella.

Ella lo observó todo ese tiempo y él ni se percató de que era posible ver el apartamento de la morena a través de la venta de su cuarto. Estaba sintiendo un dolor enorme por lo que Bella había dicho, era la segunda vez que se sentía humillado en un día, y no podía encontrar argumentos para probar que no era cierto lo que las personas decían. Quería ser alguien. Quería no tener vergüenza de sí mismo.

Estaba listo para dormir, pero al buscar una camisa en su gaveta, una cosa llamó su atención. Era el diario que Bella le había dado en su cumpleaños de treinta años. El chico agarró el objeto y después buscó un lapicero en la mesita, caminó rápidamente hasta el comedor y se sentó en la mesa.

No tenía idea de cuántos minutos pasaron, pero el dolor en su dedo era fuerte, debido a la presión que hacía con el esfero al escribir, y sus ojos estaban pesados de sueño.

Guardó el diario en la gaveta y se acostó al lado de Lauren, rogando para que un día mejorara. Durmió con facilidad y tranquilidad.

Dentro de la gaveta, las hojas del diario guardaban un secreto, y algo que hasta ahora era desconocido. Desconocido para Bella, Rosalie, Lauren, Edward… ¿Y por qué no para el mundo?

Eran nueve hojas y media con la frase "no voy a desistir". La repetición era un acto que los estudiantes usaban para mejorar en las clases, que las escuelas usaban para pulir a los estudiantes, pero para Edward el significado era otro.

Era la promesa de un hombre decidido.

* * *

*Frase de la canción de Adele, en español: mientras tocaba tu rostro.

** Referencia a la frase de la canción "I Kissed a Girl" de Katy Perry, donde en el coro dice: "besé a una chica y me gustó. Me gusta el chapstick de cereza".

* * *

 **Es todo, por hoy… ¿Qué tal? Edward está cada vez más decidido, debo admitir que este capítulo es uno de los más difíciles que me ha tocado traducir, porque me duele mucho la situación de Edward :( y aparte, que haya desconfiado de Bella y ella le haya dicho todo eso. Espero con ansias sus reacciones y comentarios. ¿Qué creen que pasará después de esto?**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus hermosos reviews, me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones y la respuesta a las preguntas de la autora ** AndyAndrea me ha preguntado que cuando actualizo, y para todas las que quieran saberlo, estoy intentando actualizar cada semana, pero pasan cosas a veces que no me dejan, y para que estén más informadas sobre ello, informaré en el grupo en facebook, las invito a unirse, (link en mi perfil) ahí estaré informando novedades, adelantos, portadas jajaja etc etc.**

 **La pregunta de esta semana la modifiqué un poco, pues cuando ella subió el capítulo era inicio de año y pues ahora no sirve jajaja aquí va…**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: cuales han sido las mejores y peores cosas que te han pasado en este año"**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior, deseo cumplir todas las metas que me he propuesto; terminar mi carrera y lograr realizar el proyecto que tengo.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Bella despertó en un estado horrible, su boca estaba seca y la cabeza le latía. No recordaba que la última vez que se despertó con resaca había sido así de horrible. Se sentía mareada y no quería levantarse de la cama para nada; si es posible, tampoco quisiera pensar en las bestialidades que había cometido la noche anterior.

Había soñado con Edward, con los besos y el tacto de él. No sabía si era un reflejo de la falta que sentía del chico del cual estaba enamorada, o si fue solo por el hecho de que lo había visto la noche pasada.

Qué desastre fue esa fiesta de fraternidad, Bella no recordaba muy bien las cosas que hizo, pero recordaba que Edward fue hasta ese lugar a rescatarla. Recordaba vagamente las palabras que había proferido en un momento de rabia y eso la hirió. Por más que hubiese dicho la verdad, sabía que Edward debió sentirse lastimado al oír esas palabras salir de su boca.

La morena tanteó en la cama, intentando encontrar el celular, sin pensar muy bien en si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, buscó el nombre de Edward en la lista de contactos y no dudó en apretar el botón que indicaba llamada.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó Edward, sorprendido al ver el número de Bella en la pantalla de su celular. Después de la turbulenta noche anterior, no creyó que fueran a hablar tan pronto.

―Hola, Edward ―dijo ella, con una ronca y soñolienta voz; pero aun así, hizo que el corazón de Edward latiera un poco más rápido, cosa que siempre pasaba cuando se sentía ansioso.

―Hola…

―Mira ―carraspeó, intentando hacer que su voz saliera un poco mejor―. Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste anoche, por haberme ido a buscar a la fiesta y así. No sé la cantidad de mierda que hice, pero debe haber sido grande. Creo que ahora estoy pasando por un momento confuso, por causa de… bueno, por causa de todo. ―Suspiró.

―Está bien. Solo no quería que algo pasara contigo.

―Te quería pedir disculpas, sé que anoche fui grosera contigo. Nada que diga va a justificarlo, pero me gustaría decir que me siento arrepentida por la manera que me expresé. Y también por el tema de la ventana… ―Suspiró nuevamente―. Está todo tan mal.

―No hay problema.

―Te lastimé.

―Creo que ambos estamos lastimados ―concluyó él, después de una pausa―. Pero de cualquier forma, lo que me dijiste terminó por ser una de las cosas que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

―¿Por qué?

―Nada ―respondió. Bella quería insistir, pero no lo hizo porque, después de todo lo que había pasado en el último mes, se sentía pisando sobre huevos.

―Ok… ―se conformó y se quedó callada. Edward también se quedó en la línea, en silencio. Ahora no podían pensar en nada que decir, no lograban privarse de la oportunidad de escuchar la respiración del otro.

―¿Qué viste? ―preguntó él, tomando a Bella tan de sorpresa que la chica se estremeció encima de la cama.

―¿Ahn? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Dijiste que me espiabas por la ventana. Me quedé curioso con lo que pudiste haber visto.

―Si tu preocupación es saber si los vi teniendo sexo, puedes tener la seguridad que no. Primero, porque antes de que nos relacionáramos, no tenía ganas y, para ser sincera, cualquier demostración de intimidad entre una pareja muchas veces me dejaba deprimida, por ser algo que no tenía perspectiva de vivir. Y después… después hubiese sido demasiado doloroso. Me enredé rápido, me sentí atraída más rápido aún y, la consecuencia de todo eso fue enamorarme de ti ―respondió de manera sincera, mientras masajeaba su sien derecha con el dedo índice y medio. Su cabeza no paraba de latir.

―Me hubiese gustado que me lo contaras antes. Cuando nos conocimos.

―¿Qué cambiaría eso, Edward? No cambiaría nada. Me gustaría que tantas cosas hubiesen pasado y no pasaron. Contarte que ya te había visto a través de la ventana no cambia nada, lo máximo que hace es que hubieras creído que soy una loca. ―Rio y se arrepintió en seguida al sentir aumentar el dolor de cabeza ―. Pasó, hay cosas que pasan y no podemos regresar atrás.

―¿Eso es sobre el embarazo?

―No. Es sobre todo, sobre la vida. ―Suspiró.

―Suenas pesimista. Diferente.

―¿Lo crees? ―indagó.

―Sí, un poco. Tal vez sea solo impresión.

―Estoy triste. Quiero decir, ahora creo que no tanto como antes, pero aún lo estoy ―respondió sincera. Estaba un poco perpleja con el rumbo que esa conversación estaba tomando. Conversar con Edward por teléfono era más fácil, de esa manera no tenía que controlar las ganas que sentía de tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con él.

―Discúlpame.

―No necesitas disculparte. Si nuestros sentimientos son los mismos, creo que estás en el mismo barco.

―Te extraño ―admitió él. No quería, pero las palabras salían de su boca. Sabía que esas cosas solo iban a aumentar el sufrimiento de Bella, pero las palabras eran tan difíciles de controlar como la nostalgia que sentía todos los días, nostalgia de la chica que vivía en el decimoquinto piso del edificio de enfrente.

―Yo también. Como mi amigo y como mi Edward ―admitió―. Aunque no seas verdaderamente mío.

―Bella, yo… ―Suspiró, después se quedó en silencio.

―¿Qué pasó? Comienzas a decir cosas pero después paras.

―Muchas cosas están en mi cabeza ―respondió. La verdad, quería contarle a Bella que estaba pensando cada vez más en una manera de construir un futuro para él, pero la inseguridad y el miedo de que todo saliera mal terminaba hablando más alto y, entonces, se retractaba y se quedaba con ello; aunque casi estuviera explotando por dentro, desesperado por decirle a la chica que quería cambiar, que aún no había desistido.

―¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí? Que no nos veamos más…

―Sí.

―Tal vez sea mejor. Por un tiempo, ¿sabes? No digo para siempre. No sé si estoy lista para sacarte de mi vida para siempre, pero es por ahora… Aún duele, ¿sabes? Tu voz aún hace que mi corazón palpite y al mismo tiempo deja a mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. La contradicción de sentimientos que acompaña cada pensamiento que tengo sobre ti, no es algo que me gusta sentir en el momento.

―Tu sinceridad siempre me hace sonreír, hasta cuando dices eso. ―Rio bajito―. ¿Me prometes que no vas a hacer más tonterías, si? Tyler solo te mete en problemas, baby.

―Es una buena persona, el problema es cuando bebe demasiado e insiste en arrastrarme para esas fiestas.

―Y te fotografía besando a otra chica y me manda eso.

―¿Hizo eso? ―prácticamente gritó al teléfono.

―Sí. Está guardada aquí, en el caso que quieras una copia.

―Por el amor de Dios, no ―refunfuñó, pasándose la mano por el rostro, prometiéndose a sí misma que mataría a Tyler.

―Pues sí. ―Rio.

―Voy a colgar. Mi estómago está reclamando, no he comido nada.

―Ok. Voy a respetarte, en este momento también tengo cosas mías para organizar.

―Lo imagino ―respondió Bella, pensando obviamente en el bebé que Lauren estaba esperando. Edward no hablaba de eso, pero no quiso entrar en muchos detalles.

―Cuídate, ¿bien? ―pidió.

―Bien ―concordó, intentando hacer una voz firme, pero salió temblorosa―. Chao, Edward.

―Chao, baby.

Bella no sabía si estaba sintiéndose mejor o peor. Se quedó quieta en la cama, intentando pensar en cosas aleatorias mientras miraba al techo. Era momento de superarlo, como dijo Tyler.

Pensando en su amigo, Bella buscó el número de él en el celular e hizo su segunda llamada del día.

―¿Qué pasó? ―atendió él, malhumorado.

―Te voy a matar, Tyler.

―Ya me estás matando, llamando a esta hora de la mañana.

―Es casi medio día.

―Dile eso a mi cuerpo y a mi cerebro. Además, tengo casi la certeza que anoche mi cuerpo fue mutilado y se llevaron mi cerebro ―refunfuñó.

―Usaría la palabra violado en lugar de mutilado, y en cuanto al cerebro, estoy lista a concordar. ¿Cuál es esa historia de que le mandaste un mensaje a Edward con una foto mía besando a Leah?

―¿Ahn? ¡Carajoooooooo! ―gritó él y en seguida comenzó a reír―. Besaste a Leah!

―¡Cállate, Tyler! No puedo creer que me sacaste una foto y se la enviaste a Edward ―reclamó y, una vez más, se masajeaba la sien con los dedos. Necesitaba comer alguna cosa antes de tomarse el medicamento que estaba en su cabecera.

―No le mandé ninguna porquería a él, ¿quién dijo eso?

―Él mismo.

―Está mintiendo, juro que no mandé nada. Hasta voy a mirar en los mensajes enviados, calma ahí ―pidió unos segundos, mientras chequeaba algo que indicara que Bella estaba hablando con la verdad. No tardó mucho para darle una respuesta―. ¡Verga, le mandé un mensaje! ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo de eso?

―¿Te acuerdas de algo, Tyler?

―Me acuerdo que besaste a Leah. ―Rio―. Recuerdo que me quedé con Ángela; ahora, ella dejó varios chupones por mi cuerpo para acordarme de eso y no sé cómo pasó eso, pero te juro que hay un número de teléfono en mi mano. Espero que sea ella y no la misma persona que escribió: "Soy homosexual" en mi espalda.

―¿A qué hora llegaste a casa?

―Izzy, no recuerdo ni como llegué a casa, ni siquiera la hora. Además, ¿cómo llegaste a casa?

―¡Edward me fue a buscar! Carajo, Tyler, ¿cuánto alcohol ingeriste en esa fiesta? Estaba borracha, pero tú simplemente parece que te fuiste a otro mundo.

―Mujer, no lo sé. Creo que había algo en ese vodka que encontré, sin bromear. ―Suspiró―. ¿Edward te buscó y qué pasó?

―Un montón de cosas. Discutimos, lloré… y para descontar, yo estaba semidesnuda cuando él llegó.

―¿Cómo es que no vi eso? ―cuestionó―. No hicieron nada contigo, ¿verdad? Por el amor de Dios, Izzy…

―No, nada pasó.

―Disculpa. Prometo que es la última vez que te meto en estos problemas.

―¡Qué bueno, porque la próxima vez te juro que no me contengo!

―¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó con Edward? No se fueron a la cama, ¿no? Por el amor de Dios.

―No, nada de eso. Fue un lio mayor, cuando nos encontremos personalmente te cuento todo lo que pasó. Pero básicamente aceptamos estar alejados por un tiempo el uno del otro, hasta que cada uno pueda lidiar con lo que está pasando.

―Entendí. Necesitan superarlo.

―Pues sí ―concordó.

―Izzy… ¿me dices una cosa?

―Sí.

―¿Por casualidad nos besamos anoche? ―cuestionó.

―Puta mierda, la única cosa que te pido que olvides, lo recuerdas ―murmuró.

Al otro lado de la calle, Edward salía por la lujosa portería del edificio donde vivía. Lauren le había pedido a su prometido que fuera hasta un famoso restaurante que había en el barrio, para probar los platos que ella había seleccionado para el matrimonio que estaba cada día más cerca. Si fuera cualquier otra cosa relacionada al gran día, Edward habría inventado una disculpa para no ir, pero como se trataba de algo que realmente le gustaba no se negó a hacer lo que la mujer le había pedido. Lauren también debía acompañarlo, pero dijo que iba a sentirse mareada con toda esa comida, y pretendía quedarse en el trabajo para poder pasar algunos días lejos de la oficina.

Edward quedó encantado a la primera con la decoración del lugar. Había escuchado algunas veces a Lauren hablar sobre el lugar que eligió, pero cuando la charla se movía a esa cosa del matrimonio, Edward no le prestaba mucha atención. Balanceaba la cabeza y fingía estar entendiendo, pero la verdad, su mente estaba en otro lugar… o más precisamente, en otra persona.

Al llegar al lugar Edward fue recibido por Marcel Burlet, el hombre que estaba encargado de explicarle detalladamente lo que su equipo prepararía para el día de su matrimonio.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Edward, apretando la mano del chef.

―Buenas tardes. Señor Cullen, ¿correcto? ―indagó.

―Sí, pero por favor, puede llamarme Edward. Espero no haber llegado antes de tiempo.

―De ninguna manera, usted es, probablemente, la persona más puntual que recibimos para este tipo de degustaciones. Su prometida entró en contacto conmigo y me informó que no podría asistir por su embarazo, reciba de antemano mis felicitaciones ―dijo el hombre, intentando ser simpático, y Edward solo le ofreció una sonrisa forzada―. Ella también se aseguró de informarme que la elección del menú francés es de usted.

―Sí, tengo gran admiración por la culinaria francesa. Viví por algunos meses allá y terminé interesándome por ello.

―Muy interesante, mi familia es toda de allá, pero mi esposa es americana y, cuando nos casamos, decidimos venir a vivir a Estados Unidos ―comentó―. Puede sentarse a la mesa. Le pediré a los meseros que le traigan primero las entradas, ¿ok?

―No hay problema.

El chef tardó algunos minutos hablando con el equipo y, en seguida, algunos meseros colocaron sobre la mesa de Edward diversos tipos de queso.

―Pensé en empezar la entrada con tipos variados de quesos y algunas frutas secas. Voy a cortar una tajada para que usted pruebe nuestro queso brie ―dijo el hombre, sacando una pequeña cuchara para que Edward pudiese probar.

―Excelente ―respondió Edward después de probar―. La textura es muy suave y acompañado con damasco seco va a quedar muy bien. Sería muy bueno servirlo con vino.

―Exactamente. Este de aquí es Roquefort, es un queso de leche de oveja. La masa tiene pan mohoso, por eso tiene partes verdes ―explicó.

―Un poco picante ―concluyó Edward después de probar.

―Sí, pero admito que es uno de mis favoritos.

Los dos continuaron probando más quesos, había Camembert, Comté, Saint-Paulini, entre otros. Edward y el chef entraron en una conversación interesante, y Marcel, el francés radicado en los Estados Unidos, sintió facilidad en exponer sus razones de haber elegido lo que hizo para el menú del matrimonio.

Bebieron algunos tipos de vino y probaron algunos rollos y croissants, Edward le gustaba la simplicidad y estuvo feliz de que Lauren recordara mencionarle eso a Marcel. Los dos debatían animadamente y, en medio de la degustación de uno de los platos principales ―Jarret de vitela, salsa "demi glace" y cuscús marroquí con hongos― Edward terminó siendo interrogado por el chef sobre su clara pasión por la culinaria.

―¿Ya pensó en invertir en esto? ―indagó Marcel―. Siempre pienso que la gente debe elegir algo que realmente ame para hacerlo por el resto de su vida, y usted habla con una pasión por la culinaria que yo demostraba cuando era más joven.

―No ―respondió Edward, sorprendido―. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza algo del tipo. Cocinar siempre es algo que he hecho para ocupar mi cabeza cuando estoy aburrido. ¿A qué llama usted invertir en esto? ¿Abrir un restaurante?

―Sí, crear algo propio. Hoy en día es obviamente más difícil que cuando empecé ―explicó―. Pero cuando se tiene dinero para invertir, el resto solo se garantiza con talento y ganas de hacer que el trabajo funcione. Aunque a mí me gustaría tener a alguien administrando; es muy importante tener a alguien que entienda del negocio, para guiarlo. Usted vive aquí, en Nueva York, sabe que hay restaurantes que abren en una semana y al siguiente año no logran mantenerse y cierran las puertas. Nueva York es muy competitiva, pero cuando se conoce la industria, todo es más fácil y logras superar las crisis ―explicó.

―El nombre también es importante.

―Seguro, pero si todo dependiera del nombre, chefs nuevos no surgirían.

―¿Cuánto cuesta abrir un restaurante aquí en Upper East Side?

―Unos tres mil dólares ―respondió casualmente. Edward intentó no espantarse con la cantidad de dinero que sería necesaria―. Pero creo que eso no es problema para usted, ¿verdad?

―Sí… ―Rio sin mucho humor. El hombre frente a él claramente creía que Lauren sería capaz de darlo todo. Y podía, pero Edward no quería depender del dinero de ella. No más.

―En el caso que tenga interés, puedo darle algunos datos ―quiso ser simpático―. Ahora probemos los postres.

Mientras probaba los sabrosos postres que los meseros traían, Edward no logró parar de pensar en lo que Marcel había dicho. Cocinar siempre fue algo que le gustaba y, por ser una diversión, jamás había pensado en usar su pasión como una función para ganar dinero. Abrir un restaurante no era posible por el momento, pues el solo pensar que necesitaba tener tres mil dólares para abrir un lugar propio, le hacía querer reír ―para no llorar―. Entretanto, estuvo interesado con la perspectiva de poder unir algo que le gustaba a su intención de ganar dinero.

―¿Cómo entró en el medio? ―indagó Edward, curioso. Ahora solo bebía un vaso de agua e intentaba absorber todo tipo de información que el hombre frente a él le podría ofrecer.

―Todo comenzó por mi madre, a ella siempre le gustó cocinar y siempre fui muy unido a ella. Sabe cómo es, ella me fue enseñando a hacer algo aquí, otra cosa allá, y eso me traía mucha calma, era algo que me daba placer hacer. Después me vine a los Estados Unidos y tuve que cambiar, pero aun así me hacía falta la comida de mi país. Fue así que vino la idea. Comencé con poco dinero y mucho coraje, tenía un restaurantito en Brooklyn, pero después las cosas fueron creciendo y logré montar este lugar y tener mi nombre reconocido en el medio de la culinaria. Todo es más fácil cuando la gente sabe tu nombre.

―Tiene que tener talento ―Edward casi murmuró.

―Y coraje. Mucho coraje.

Conversaron un poco más sobre el universo de la culinaria y, era como si a cada segundo, Edward tuviese más la percepción de que su Hobby tal vez fuera algo que no solo le aliviaría la cabeza, podría convertirse en un medio para ganar dinero y buscar su anhelada independencia.

Bella se recuperaba de la resaca tomando un frappuccino, mientras observaba a las personas a través de la ventana de Starbucks. Veía cada rostro e intentaba imaginar lo que esas personas estaban viviendo. ¿Será que la chica que reía con el chico lo encontraba realmente gracioso o era solo una tonta enamorada queriendo agradarle? ¿Ese chico con mirada perdida estaba pasado por un momento difícil? Tal vez había terminado una relación, o peor aún, perdido a alguien que amaba. ¿O qué será que las personas veían en la mirada de ella? ¿Serían capaces de percibir que estaba relacionada con un hombre que estaba pronto a casarse? ¿Y si se lo contara a un extraño, pensaría que era una cualquiera? No se sentía como una cualquiera, tenía la madurez suficiente para saber que las personas erran y que a veces el ser humano se deja llevar por el corazón y no por la razón.

Intentando liberarse de esos pensamientos, se levantó de su lugar y salió de la cafetería para dar una vuelta por el Central Park. El día estaba sofocante, el verano en Nueva York hacía que se arrepintiera de haberse colocado un jean. Caminó sin rumbo, sonriendo al ver a algunos niños correr y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parada frente al mosaico de Imagine. Se sorprendió consigo misma por no haberse entristecido y si por haber sonreído enormemente. Ese día, ah, ese día fue memorable.

―¿Buenos recuerdos? ―le preguntó una señora, observando a la chica―. Perdón, pero tu sonrisa fue tan linda que no me contuve en preguntar.

―Está bien ―respondió―. Sí, tuve un día muy especial aquí.

―Yo también. Además, me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Fui una chica muy bonita, ¿sabes? ―bromeó.

―La señora continua siendo muy bonita ―Bella elogió a la simpática señora de cabellos canos y expresivos ojos castaños. Miró rápidamente a la mano arrugada de la mujer y vio una gruesa alianza de oro―. Déjeme adivinar, ¿le pidieron matrimonio en este lugar?

―No. ―Rio―. La verdad, la historia puede sonar un tanto trágica. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

―Claro.

―¿Claro? Jovencita, no todo el mundo quiere escuchar las historias de una vieja desconocida, los jóvenes de hoy creen que porque una persona es más vieja hay que ignorarla, debe tener esclerosis o cualquier cosa del género. Déjame sentarse en ese banco, porque mis piernas están doliendo de tanto deambular por aquí.

―Ok. ―Sonrió Bella, sentándose al lado de la mujer.

―Mis padres vivían en Virginia y, apenas me aprobaron en NYU, me vine sola. Me gradué de la universidad con 23 años. Era un miércoles, aún me acuerdo. Había acabado de salir de casa de mi entonces novio, después de una pelea, y me vine hacia acá. Me senté aquí y reflexioné. Habíamos peleado porque descubrí que estaba embarazada, él quería que abortara y yo no quería eso, ¿sabes? Como una chica de 23 años, tenía la imagen de la familia perfecta, quería un marido, hijos… infelizmente, nosotros no estábamos en el mismo momento de nuestras vidas.

―¿Y entonces? ―preguntó, curiosa por saber qué fin había tenido esa historia.

―Y entonces me quedé aquí durante horas. No sé ni cuantas, pero aquí se volvió mi lugar favorito porque fue donde tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida. ―Sonrió―. Decidí tener a mi hija. Tuve miedo, fue aterrorizante durante algunos minutos, pero después…

―Lo sé ―respondió―. También sentí eso aquí. Miedo, pero después…

―¿Qué pasó contigo?

―Volé ―contó con una carcajada―. El hombre que amo me tenía cargada y me pidió que abriera los brazos y cantara mientras él me daba vueltas en un día de lluvia. Me dio miedo, pero uau. Uau.

―¿Se separaron? ―preguntó, evidentemente curiosa.

―Sí. No podían funcionar las cosas con nosotros, por lo menos por ahora, pero creo que siempre voy tener un sentimiento por él, ¿sabe? No nos separamos porque dejamos de amarnos ―confesó.

―Entiendo. Las cosas mejorarán, chica, conocemos hombres a lo largo de nuestra vida, lo que parte nuestro corazón queda en el pasado y un amor de verdad termina funcionando en un momento u otro ―respondió, apuntando al señor que jugaba con un chico pelirrojo―. Mi Harold se enamoró de mí cuando estaba embarazada de ocho meses, ¿lo puedes creer? Enorme y gorda y cargando a un niño que no era de él. Ni le hacía caso, creía que era un galán barato, pero me gustaba como mi amigo. Cuando Bridget nació, él estaba a mi lado como mi amigo, y así permaneció durante un año. Después se inventó que saldría con una mujer del trabajo y ah, armé tremendo lío, me llené tanto de celos que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta cuán enamorada estaba de él todo ese tiempo.

―Una bonita historia de amor.

―Todas las historias de amor son bonitas, si no fuesen bonitas, no se llamarían historias de amor ―dijo con humor, guiñándole a la morena―. Buena suerte y sigue en frente, continúa tu vida y ten un rumbo. El amor es importante, diría que necesario, pero si lo dejamos, él controla todo.

―Estoy intentando crear madurez para eso ―bromeó―. Creo que voy a caminar un poco más por aquí e irme a casa. Es día de trabajo.

―Ve. Fue un placer conversar, no tengo más ánimo para correr atrás de mis nietos como mi marido; esos niños están muy juguetones, me gusta quedarme conversando, pero esas viejas que aparecen por aquí son muy aburridas, solo hablan de esas porquerías de programas aburridos de la televisión.

―Usted es muy simpática. Me llamo Bella. ¿Y usted?

―Elle ―extendió la mano en un gesto de saludo―. Un placer.

La morena caminó a casa sintiéndose mejor de cuando salió. Su dolor de cabeza había pasado y se sentía más liviana. Tal vez fuese la primera señal de que todo estaría bien, con o sin Edward.

El chico, después de pasar horas en el restaurante de Marcel fue a casa y, como si no pudiera contenerse, hizo una deliciosa torta de chocolate. Agarró el celular y llamó a su hermana, sabía que probablemente estaba ocupada y por eso ni se preocupó en responder al "hola" que ella le dio a través del celular.

―Lo descubrí. No sé cómo no lo vi antes, pero realmente creo que soy bueno en eso. No tengo idea tampoco de qué hacer con ese descubrimiento, pero soy bueno, tengo la certeza absoluta que de soy lo suficientemente bueno ―habló rápidamente.

―Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?

―De mi futuro. No sé por dónde comenzar y no tengo dinero para financiar eso, pero tengo dos cosas que creo serán suficientes por ahora.

―¿Ahn? ¿De qué estás hablando hermano?

―Tengo dos cosas, Rose. Nada además de eso.

―¿Qué cosas, Edward? Para de viajar y ¿me explicas? ¿Qué cosas tienes?

―Talento y un sueño.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno… es todo por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Edward descubrió al fin lo evidente, muchas, por lo que me decían en los reviews, lo acertaron jajaja ahora falta ver si aciertan lo demás n sus teorías, ya falta poco para el final u.u Espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre este capítulo.**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus reviws, son hermosos, me animan y me encanta leerlos. Gracias también por los alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas :)**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: Cierra tus ojos. Sonríe. ¿Qué ves?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior… empiezo con lo peor: VARICELA! La condenada me dio cuando estaba en semana de parciales :'( y eso no fue hace mucho jajaja. (No se me ocurre nada bueno jajaja ¿Por qué siempre vienen a la mente cosas malas? Pff) Ahhhh yaaaa, conocer al amor de mi vida, solo que aún no lo sabe y no he sido capaz de hablarle jajaja.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil ;)**

 **YYYY, por último, :P les cuento que empecé a subir mis historias a Wattpad, por ahora solo está un OS mío, por si les gusta más leer por allá, invitadas a seguirme y a votar por la historia :D Me encuentran como MercedesMejía1**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Ella sentía que el viento golpeaba su rostro. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, intentando humedecerlos. Sus ojos parpadeaban incontrolablemente y su corazón latía erráticamente.

―Izzy, vamos, ahora ―pidió Tyler.

Bella no parecía escuchar y su amigo estaba pálido de solo mirar la altura a la que estaban. Sus piernas temblaban, pero era normal; abrió los brazos y respiró profundo. Era el momento, no había vuelta atrás.

―¿Preparada? ―preguntó el hombre que estaba a su lado.

―Sí ―respondió, cerrando los ojos y tirando su cuerpo hacia el frente.

Como por instinto, abrió la boca para gritar, pero todo lo que sintió fue aire llenando su garganta. La adrenalina corría en sus venas y podía jurar que nada en esta vida hizo que su corazón se disparara de esa forma.

Saltar cuarenta metros en _Bungee Jumping_ nunca fue el sueño de Bella, pero cuando escuchó a una gente hablar sobre un lugar donde estaban practicando el radical deporte, la curiosidad se plantó en la mente de Bella, y entonces pensó: ¿Por qué no?

Su cuerpo se sacudía, aunque tuviera la cintura y el tronco sujetos. Cuando finalmente consiguió parar, su cuerpo solo balanceaba de un lado a otro en el aire y, como si fuese un efecto colateral de todo ese nerviosismo, comenzó a reír. Era una risa alta y fluida, que terminó contagiando al chico que la halaba de regreso al suelo y le retiraba el equipo de seguridad.

―¿Te gustó? ―cuestionó él―. Normalmente, los iniciantes quedan un poco aturdidos después del primer salto.

―Fue increíble ―respondió animada, aún con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro―. ¡Me siento genial!

―Qué pena que tu amigo desistió ―habló el chico, apuntando hacia Tyler, que estaba siendo auxiliado por un miembro del equipo. Si boca estaba pálida, así como su rostro.

―Miedoso… ―murmuró Bella, yendo hacia su amigo.

―Hey, antes de que te vayas… ―llamó el chico, un poco tímido―. ¿Será que me puedes dar tu teléfono? Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero es que… tu sonrisa llamó mi atención.

―Hmmm… ―La morena dudó―. Me alaga mucho, de verdad, pero no creo que sea un buen momento.

―Solo para que conversemos…

―¿Pero quieres mi teléfono para charlar o porque estás interesado en mí? Además, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

―Joshua o Josh, si prefieres. Y para ambos. Ahora, si puedo ser sincero, tengo ganas de conversar contigo porque quería salir contigo y así…

―Entonces no quieres mi número solo para conversar, quieres mi número para intentar persuadirme a salir.

―Sí, pensándolo así… ―respondió apenado.

―Relájate, parces ser un tipo chévere, pero si me permites usar el mismo tipo de sinceridad que tú, el hombre del que estoy enamorada va a casarse dentro de dos semanas, y ahora podría aceptar tu invitación para intentar distraerme, pero creo que la presencia de cualquier hombre, en este momento, haría justamente lo contrario, ¿entiendes? Complicado, lo sé. De cualquier manera, gracias por la invitación.

El hombre no dijo nada más, solo vio a la chica de piel blanca y cabello castaño correr en dirección a su amigo, que estaba prácticamente acostado en le hierba.

―Tyler, si vas a vomitar, vomita ya, porque no voy a pasar la pena de tenerte vomitando en pleno metro. Sabes que en esta época del año está lleno de turistas por aquí.

―Gracias por el apoyo moral.

―Gracias a ti, ¿no? No debiste haber sacado ni una foto de mi salto. Te traje aquí para nada ―bufó.

―Shhh, quédate quieta, que estoy sudando frio, y no ayuda que me estés reclamando al oído.

―¿Quieres agua? ―preguntó ella, sentándose al lado de él, en la grama.

―No, el chico me tomó la presión y en seguida me dio un poco de sal para ponerla bajo la lengua. Dentro de poco voy a sentirme mejor ―respondió, respirando profundo.

La morena, viendo que su amigo aún necesitaba de unos minutos más para recuperarse, se acostó en el suelo al lado de él y se quedó observando al cielo.

―¿Qué tal la experiencia? ―preguntó.

―Increíble. Deberías dejar de ser cobarde… fue… liberador, no sé. ―Sonrió―. Me he sentido así pocas veces en la vida.

―¿Cómo estás, Izzy? ―preguntó, mirando a su amiga, pero apenas moviendo los ojos; no quería moverse mucho, pues tenía miedo de marearse y sabía que Bella iba a reprochárselo hasta la muerte en caso que le vomitara encima.

―Estoy bien. No lo sé, estoy llevándolo. Es sobre _él_ que estás preguntando, ¿verdad?

―Sí, porque falta poco para… ya sabes.

―Lo sé. ―Se quedó en silencio.

―Discúlpame por tocar el asunto. No has hablado mucho sobre eso en los últimos días y estoy preocupado por ti.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte, Tyler, pero gracias. Estoy aprendiendo a estar sin él, pero no me controlo, creo que solo va a ser peor, ¿sabes? Si pongo en mi mente que no puedo pensar en él y eso. Entonces actúo normal. Hay días en que pienso en él solo a la hora de dormir, ¿sabías? Hay bastantes cosas en mi cabeza. Estoy intentando ver otro empleo, más en nuestra área; me cansé del bar y es un asco estar ahí sin Alice, no tengo más paciencia para escuchar a Patrick hablar sobre mí…

―¿Ella está bien?

―Sí, recuperándose poco a poco. Creo que es ese el momento que todos estamos pasando, ¿sabes? Él, Alice, yo… todos necesitamos recuperarnos, algunas heridas demoran más que otras en cicatrizar.

―Gay.

―Jódete. ―Gruñó.

―Si quieres, podemos marcar algo ese día, ¿qué crees? ―preguntó.

―No. Me conozco, voy a querer estar sola, pero gracias. Gracias de verdad, Tyler.

―A tu disposición… solo no inventes saltar de _Bungee Jumping_ de nuevo y llevarme contigo, por favor. Del resto, está perfecto.

―Ok ―concordó, carcajeándose.

Edward fue llamado para dos entrevistas la semana anterior. Una parecía prometedora, pero al llegar al lugar descubrió que debía lavar platos en lugar de estar directamente con la comida. La segunda la abandonó apenas estaba llegando al lugar, pero no por miedo. El puesto era para trabajar en la cocida de una red de _fast food_ y él, sinceramente, en el calor del momento aplicó para la vacante. No creía que el puesto era terrible, al final de cuentas, con el salario que ganaría le daba para intentar alquilar un pequeño apartamento cerca al Bronx, pero sentía que era como si estuviera traicionándose a sí mismo; sabía que esa no era el tipo de comida que apreciaba preparar. Ahora que finalmente descubrió lo que le gustaba, Edward estaba convencido en perseguir su sueño.

―¿Qué pasó? ―cuestionó Lauren, observando que Edward tenía la mente distante.

―Nada ―respondió.

―¿Será que la barriga va a marcarse en el vestido? ―preguntó Lauren, intentando atraer la atención de su prometido.

―No sé.

―¿Qué pasó, Edward?

―Me acabo de despertar ―respondió, mirando por primera vez en el día, los ojos de la mujer con quien estaba compartiendo la cama.

―Mentiroso. ―Rio―. ¡Estás despierto desde hace un tiempo!

―No. Me desperté ahora.

Por la firmeza de la mirada de Edward, Lauren tragó en seco. _Eso_ significaba mucho más que literalmente abrir los ojos y despertar después de una noche de sueño. Apenas hasta ahora se permitió soñar y tener esperanza de perseguir sus objetivos; y, ah, no tenía nada más que la chispa de la esperanza que le daba coraje. Infelizmente, para Lauren, ella estaba ahí, estampada en el rostro de Edward.

―Es bueno aprovechar para dormir más ahora ―bromeó ella, cambiando de tema―. El bebé con seguridad va a mantenernos despiertos la noche entera después de su nacimiento.

―Nunca imaginé que tu lado materno fuera a aflorar de esa manera ―comentó.

―Mucho menos yo. Creo que es la seguridad de saber que hay un pedazo de nosotros creciendo aquí dentro. ―Tocó su vientre.

―Hoy en la tarde tengo un compromiso, voy a hacer un omelet reforzado, para mantenerme alimentado hasta la hora del almuerzo.

―¿Para dónde vas?

―Es un compromiso.

―¿Compromiso con quién? ―preguntó.

―Una entrevista de empleo, Lauren ―cedió.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo así que una entrevista de empleo? ―preguntó, pasmada―. ¿Estabas buscando un empleo a mis espaldas?

―Por el amor de Dios, Lauren… No es como si… ―Iba a decir "No es como si te hubiera traicionado", pero lo estaba, estaba traicionándola antes siquiera de salir con Bella. Las personas tienen la falsa convicción de que traicionar significa tener sexo con otra persona. Para Edward, la traición comenzó cuando se relacionó durante años con una mujer que nunca amó, nunca se enamoró.

―¿Qué? No lo puedo creer, ¿los millones que gano no son suficientes para ti? Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer? No me digas que vas a trabajar de conserje o algo del tipo, porque no voy a poder vivir con la vergüenza.

―Lauren, por el amor de Dios, juro que no quiero tener esta conversación ahora. Soy un idiota, voy a hacer esa entrevista para escuchar al tipo decirme eso, ¿ok? Listo, ahora deja que tome un baño, hacer mi omelet y seguir con mi día. ¿Vas a trabajar? ¿Quieres que cocine algo para ti?

―Quiero que te quedes en casa, conmigo, no me estoy sintiendo bien.

―Sin esas cosas, Lauren. ¿Sabes lo que me impediría salir hoy? ―preguntó retóricamente―. Nada.

―Deja la tontería, Edward. De verdad, ¿para qué lastimarme con esas cosas? Ya te dije que no me incomoda sustentarte. Cualquier cosa puedes estar en la empresa… ¿Eh?

―Lauren… No. Evitemos eso, ¿ok? Los dos no nos merecemos esto, esa dependencia. Déjame seguir con mi día, ¿ok? ―dijo, cerrando el asunto y yendo en dirección al baño.

Lauren se quedó callada, mirando la puerta que él cerró. Sus ojos involuntariamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Era la primera batalla que perdía y también por primera vez tuvo miedo de perder la guerra.

Bella caminaba hacia su edificio después de dejar a Tyler en casa, estaba distraída, pero no lo suficiente abstraída como para no mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle y atisbar a Edward. Él estaba saliendo del edificio en el que vivía, bien arreglado y con una hoja de papel en la mano. La morena quedó momentáneamente nerviosa, pero después desvió la mirada y caminó hacia a la portería de su propio edificio. Quedó tranquila porque Edward no la siguió.

El hombre de seductores ojos verdes tuvo que contenerse, si debía ser sincero quería más que nunca, en ese momento, hablar con ella, pero habían prometido que iban a seguir adelante, arreglar los problemas de sus vidas. Entonces dejó que entrara en su edificio y se dirigió al lugar que estaba indicado en el papel que sostenía en las manos. La vacante que había visto estaba en Soho, para ser asistente de cocina. El salario era moderado, pero era un restaurante enfocado en la cocina francesa, a la que Edward tanto adoraba.

―¿Rose? ―preguntó Edward.

―Sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguna respuesta de alguna entrevista? ―preguntó ansiosa.

―Calma, hermana. Estoy yendo para una entrevista ahora, de la que te hablé antenoche.

―¡Va a salir todo bien! ¡Hasta hice una oración! ―dijo confiada.

―Rose, voy a necesitar de tu apoyo ―pidió enigmáticamente―. ¿Puedo pasar hoy por ahí para cenar?

―Claro. ¿Qué pasó?

―Conversamos más tarde. Deséame suerte.

―Toda la suerte del mundo para ti, hermano.

―Gracias.

Caminó calmado, ni parecía ese chico que hace un mes había pasado por una terrible entrevista en uno de los bancos más importantes del país. Edward quería ese empleo, pero esta vez no era solamente por necesidad. Quería aprender y, sorprendentemente, enseñar. Sabía muy bien que poseía conocimiento en el área de la culinaria y eso, en lugar de asustado, lo tenía entusiasmado.

En el camino hacia el pequeño restaurante donde había marcado la entrevista, abrió el diario que Bella le había regalado en su cumpleaños número treinta y releyó algunas cosas que escribió. Era medio loco, pero él entendía absolutamente todo lo que estaba garabateado ahí. Algunas veces eran palabras aleatorias, otras veces una necesidad de desahogarse con alguien o un deseo casi incontrolable de conversar con Bella. Para sentirse más liviano escribía ahí. Eran recados para _ella_ , palabras de motivación para sí mismo. Ahí encontró un confort y una manera de intentar comprenderse y huir de ese capullo auto impuesto, del hombre fútil y ambicioso que no se preocupaba por nada; porque al final de cuentas, se preocupaba y mucho.

Ya sintió vergüenza de sí mismo y pensó no tener valor alguno, pero las cosas estaban cambiando y cada página de ese cuaderno mostraba eso. Era un secreto entre el chico inconsecuente e inseguro del pasado y el hombre que aprendía a vivir en su propia piel y corría detrás de sus sueños. Entre Edward y él mismo.

Al llegar al lugar, Edward no necesitó ni siquiera esperar, su contacto con Bernard fue inmediato, y se sintió aliviado cuando vio la carismática sonrisa que el dueño del restaurante le ofreció. El lugar era sofisticado, tenía una decoración muy limpia. Edward sabía que restaurantes así solo abrían puestos para ayudantes una vez en la vida y otra en la muerte; era consciente de la dificultad que sería conseguir un puesto en ese sitio, principalmente por no tener experiencia en el área, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Lo máximo que podría pasar era no conseguir el empleo.

―Buenas tardes, Señor Cullen ―saludó el hombre.

―Buenas tardes, Señor Dupont. Y puede llamarme Edward.

―Entonces sin formalidades, llámame Bernard. Vi tu candidatura para el puesto en nuestro sitio, y quedé curioso porque fuiste el único candidato que nunca tuvo experiencia práctica en la cocina.

―Perdón, Señ… Bernard, pero no porque no tenga ninguna experiencia escrita en mi currículum, significa que no tenga práctica en la cocina ―respondió Edward de inmediato y después quiso golpearse por eso. El hombre debía pensar que él era un abusivo. Sin embargo, para la suerte de Edward, Bernard se carcajeó y encontró divertida la audacia del hombre. Sabía que un cocinero se sentiría ofendido por la manera que osó decir que no debía tener experiencia en la cocina.

―Háblame entonces sobre lo que te motivó primero que todo. ¿Por qué Edward Cullen debería ser ayudante de mi restaurante?

―Porque tardé treinta años de mi vida para darme cuenta de lo que realmente me gustaría hacer ―respondió con una risa apenada―. Nunca creí tener mucho talento para algo, ¿pero sabes lo que me acompaña desde pequeño? La cocina. Desde pequeñito me quedaba parado al lado de la mesa, viñedo a mi mamá hacer pastel de limón y queriendo saber los ingredientes y apreciando el sabor de todo, queriendo hacer unas mezclas que sorprendentemente quedaban con un sabor exquisito. He cocinado durante toda mi vida por placer, por ser algo que me calmaba, y no puedo negar que amo ver la expresión de alguien comiendo algo que preparé. Básicamente, podría responder a tu pregunta con un cliché, pero la verdadera respuesta es que me permití creer en mí y en mi sueño.

Bernard quedó intrigado con la respuesta de Edward, pero de una manera positiva. Edward difería del modelo que venía apareciendo en su restaurante; y eso, al robusto hombre de piel negra y ojos color miel, le agradaba. Entonces, los dos intercambiaron opinión sobre la gastronomía francesa, especialidad del restaurante. Edward habló de la experiencia que tuvo viviendo en Francia, contó sobre sus platos favoritos, cómo le gustaba prepararlos y algunas modificaciones que había hecho.

El dueño del restaurante quedó interesado, eso era evidente, no conseguía esconder su emoción. Pero escuchar a una persona hablar de como se preparaba una comida y probarla son cosas totalmente diferentes.

―Edward, tengo que ser sincero y decirte que me gustaste mucho, pero…

―Ay, ese pero. ―Rio, sin ánimo.

―No es un "pero" negativo, créeme. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que regresaras aquí nuevamente, para prepararme algo. Considéralo como la segunda parte de la entrevista, ¿ok? Quiero que prepares una entrada, un plato principal y un postre. ¿Podemos marcar la segunda fase dentro de dos semanas? ―preguntó―. El día diez, ¿qué me dices?

―Hmmm… ―respondió. El día diez de agosto era un día antes del cumpleaños de Lauren. O más precisamente, era un día antes de la gran fecha, escrita en dorado en las invitaciones de matrimonio de Lauren y Edward―. Sí, claro, sin duda. Realmente quiero ese puesto.

Bella estaba tirada en el suelo del apartamento, con Anthony y Marie. Ella reía de los sonidos que hacían y de sí misma, de su voz chillona, hablando con los animales. Eran adorables. Colocó a los animalitos de regreso en su casita y, para arreglar la casa, se sacó el apretado pantalón jean, quedando solo en bragas. Encendió el sonido y puso el volumen en lo más alto; y como si no tuviera nada más importante para hacer, comenzó a bailar y dijo "¡La adoro!", cuando una canción de Britney Spears comenzó a sonar en la radio.

―Strongeeeeerrrr than yesterdayyyy ―gritaba junto con la canción, moviendo la cadera mientras barría el suelo, a veces usando la escoba como micrófono.

Se sentía más tranquila, más optimista. Creía que el dicho que dice "quien canta sus males los espanta" no podría ser más preciso. Se reía de sí misma, se divertía sola. Tal vez fue la mayor lección que aprendió en los últimos meses: divertirse. No que Bella creyera que su vida era aburrida o patética ―ok, tal vez lo creyera un poco―, pero aprovechó los últimos meses como jamás los aprovechó en sus veintiún años de vida. Las personas deben ser responsables, pensar en el futuro y todo lo demás, pero sería increíblemente tedioso pasar por todo eso sin un poquito de diversión.

Prosiguió con la limpieza del apartamento y se sorprendió al encontrar un papel que había usado como borrador para hacer la lista de cosas que nunca hizo en la vida.

Tantas cosas ya habían sido hechas. ¿Cómo la vida podía cambiar tanto? ¿Cómo ella pudo cambiar tanto? Tal vez fuera eso que llamaban madurez, no sabía muy bien cómo nominarlo.

―Tal vez me estoy volviendo una mujer… ―dijo para sí misma y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba despeinada, la blusa sudada y sus bragas estampadas de millones de Puccas―. Volviendo… aún no concluyo el proceso por completo.

Y no quería. Le gustaban sus bragas de muñequitos ―o como Alice lo denominaba: bragas de mujer que no tiene sexo―. Tal vez volverse una mujer era eso, aprender a lidiar con las situaciones y con sus gustos. Aprender a aceptarse. Bella sabía muy bien que podía ponerse un vestido y llamar la atención de los hombres, sabía que no importaba el color o tipo de bragas que usara, el deseo del hombre con quien decidiría compartir su cama iría más allá de cosas de ese género. Entendía que a veces no tenía ánimo para salir, pero quedarse en casa todo el día, observando la vida pasar, se volvía de verdad patético viéndolo desde la perspectiva que tenía hoy. Se dio cuenta que aunque nunca tuvo el corazón partido antes de relacionarse con Edward, creaba escudos para apartar a cualquier tipo de hombres que surgían en su camino, porque tal vez fuese ahí que vivían sus inseguridades. Sabía que Edward fue el responsable de ayudarla a cumplir innumerables cosas de esa lista, pero jamás se quitaría su propio mérito, de haber dado el paso inicial.

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró en la papelera. Normalmente pensaría en guardarlo de recuerdo, pero seguramente no necesitaba de una listita para recordar todo lo que vivió.

Observando el apartamento se dio por satisfecha; estaba limpio y arregladito, de la manera que le gustaba. Aún tenía un TOC con esas cosas y no tenía ganas de cambiar eso.

Sintió una nostalgia repentina de su otra casa, agarró el celular y llamó a su mamá, queriendo escuchar la voz familiar, un confort.

―¿Aló? ―atendió Charlie.

―Hola papá, ¿está mamá? ―cuestionó.

―Hola, Bellita, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por tu viejo y no solo por tu madre.

―¡Ah, papá! ―Rio ella―. Sabe que me preocupo por usted, lo amo, no me venga con esa voz llorosa. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

―Aquí en casa todo bien, pero las vecindades…

―¿Cuál es el chisme?

―Qué es eso, hija mía, está lejos de mí ser un chismoso… ―comentó―. Pero _están comentando_ por ahí que Michael… ¿sabes quién es?

―¿El hijo de la profesora Margareth?

―¡Ese mismo! ―habló emocionado, y Bella tuvo que controlarse para no comenzar a reír―. ¡Terminó su compromiso y ahora decidió volverse sacerdote!

―Mentira.

―¿Crees que te mentiría, hija?

―Disculpe, fue solo mi manera de expresar mi asombro.

―Pues sí, el chico que siempre corrió tras de un trasero con falda, ahora quiere volverse sacerdote. Debe querer llevar a alguna monjita por el camino de la perdición.

―No lo dudo ―comentó con una carcajada.

―¿Y tú, eh? ¿Cómo estás hija? ¿Mejor que aquella vez que nos vimos?

―Sí, papá, estoy mejorando. No estoy al cien, pero estoy bien.

―Quieres hablar con tu madre, ¿verdad? cosas de mujeres y esas cosas que tu padre no debe querer saber…

―Más o menos por ahí… ―Rio.

―Ok. Te amo, princesita.

―También, papá.

―¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasó? ―Renée atendió, preocupada.

―Nada mamá, qué exagerada. ―Rio―. ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, mi amor. Disculpa, Charlie me entregó apurado el teléfono, diciendo que eras tú, hasta creí que era alguna cosa grabe. ¿Cómo estás?

―Estoy bien. Mejor. Quería conversar sobre eso que hablamos la última vez.

―¿Sobre el chico?

―Sí. Se va a casar dentro de dos semanas ―contó―. Estoy lidiándolo bien, ¿sabes? Pero una parte de mí está herida, una parte muy grande. Otra parte está feliz por lo que vivimos. Y otra parte…

―¿Qué pasa?

―La otra parte es una mujer completamente camuflada que entra en medio de la iglesia, gritando para interrumpir esa porquería de matrimonio, porque el hombre es mío. ―Rio.

―Por el amor de Dios, hija… ―Rio Renée.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Créelo, si tuviera coraje, pero aún tengo mi orgullo y él jamás dejaría someterme a eso. Edward podría tenerme, pero la elección suya no fue esa. Odio cuando hago eso, ¿sabes? Le echo la culpa involuntariamente en él, me quedo pensando en que no me eligió… me siento en una eterna contradicción. Creo que por fuera estoy lidiando bien con eso, pero a veces tengo caídas, ¿sabes? Donde siento muchas ganas de llorar porque lo quería a mi lado.

―Lo entiendo, mi amor. Es natural, pero piensa en eso que conversamos, a veces las cosas no pasan de la manera que planeamos. Ustedes dos tienen mucho qué vivir de la vida, y para aprender también.

―¿Y si él es el amor de mi vida? Es ridículo, pero me quedo pensando en esas cosas, ¿sabes? Cuando me estoy sintiendo triste coloco música triste, lloro como si no hubiese un mañana y me pongo a pensar en que perdí al gran amor de mi vida.

―Bella, él no está muerto, no vamos a ser melodramáticas ―bromeó―. La gente se recupera poco a poco, querida. Hoy va a ser así, mañana verás que todo está mejor. La recuperación es así, es algo que debe ser progresivo. No te estés culpando por sentir ganas de llorar o de reír. No cuentes los días para el matrimonio, solo sigue tu vida.

―¿Sería estúpida en aceptar volver con él en el caso que aparezca en mi puerta diciendo que todo terminó con Lauren?

―Mi amor, no puedo responderte eso. Esa respuesta, la única persona que la tiene eres tú, porque quien convive con tus elecciones eres justamente tú, ¿entiendes? La mamá está aquí para oír, aconsejar, pero hay decisiones que solo te caben a ti, a tu corazón y a tu mente.

―Lo sé ―bufó―. Creo que sé lo que haría.

―Ya es un comienzo.

―¿No quieres saber lo que haría?

―Cariño, no importa tu elección, estoy aquí para apoyarte.

―Gracias. Quería hablar tanto contigo sobre esto, mis amigos pueden ayudarme, pero no sé…

―Mamá es más chévere que ellos, ¿no? Puedes admitirlo ―bromeó―. Piensa en tus ideas y no te importe si va a pasar que son boberías o no, ¿bien? Creo que ya aprendiste que lo que vale es lo que sientes, al final, si no supieras eso, no te habrías enredado con ese chico, ¿verdad?

―Sí… ―reflexionó―. Gracias mamá. Voy a seguir con mi día. Ven a visitarme un fin de semana con papá.

―Apenas estés lista para recibirnos, puedes estar segura que iré. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí? No lo dudes, principalmente en _ese día_. ¿Bien?

―Ok.

Se despidieron y Bella se quedó mirando al techo. Respiró profundo y dejó que su mente absorbiera toda esa conversación. Se quedó imaginando situaciones sin fin en su mente, imaginó diversas acciones para cada una de ellas, pero después paró la tontería. No valía la pena querer prever lo que podría pasar. Decidió que la mejor cosa que podría hacer era arreglarse para el trabajo y aprovechar el día para pedir la renuncia. Patrick hacía tanto desdén de su trabajo, que con seguridad encontraría a alguien mejor para sustituirla.

Edward estaba sentando en el Central Park, con un lapicero en la mano y su cuaderno en la pierna.

 _27 de julio_

 _Hoy me desperté diferente. Desperté lleno de esperanza como otros días, pero no sé… fue diferente. No sentí miedo, hoy nada me asusta. ¿Sabes en qué pensé? No hay cosa peor que una persona sin miedo. ¿Sabes por qué? Ella no teme._

 _No sé si la entrevista que hice va a funcionar, aunque estoy realmente emocionado, Bernard parece ser un tipo chévere y compartimos un amor por la culinaria francesa que pocos comprenderían. No sé… Estoy próximo a hacer algo realmente bueno en mi vida. Lo siento. Dios, ¿por qué esperé tanto?_

 _Ahora. Mi momento es ahora._

Bella estaba sentada en la oficina de Patrick. Él parecía impaciente y eso solo hacía que Bella se irritara. Debería ganarse un lugar en el cielo por haber aguantado durante tanto tiempo a un jefe tan abrumador.

―¿Qué quieres, Isabella? Estás perdiendo tiempo de atender a los clientes. Sabes que la chica nueva aún se confunde.

―Estoy renunciando. Solo voy a trabajar hasta el fin de semana ―habló.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó, totalmente sorprendido.

―Renuncio. No quiero trabajar más aquí, Patrick. Estoy cansada de siempre llevarme los regaños y, sinceramente, no es algo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida. Voy a comenzar a buscar un empleo en mi área, y guardé dinero suficiente como para conseguir mantenerme por los próximos meses, sin sobrepasarme ―justificó.

―¡Pero no puedes renunciar así!

―Claro que puedo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Era eso lo que quería decir ―finalizó, levantándose de la silla.

―¡Isabella, regresa aquí!

―Disculpa, tengo clientes que atender ―respondió, cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

Rosalie estaba preocupada. Había marcado la cena con Edward, pero el reloj se acercaba a las nueve treinta y él no aparecía. Su corazón se calmó solamente diez minutos después, cuando el timbre sonó. Pero, al ver el rostro de Edward, era como si nuevamente palpitara con preocupación.

―Dios mío, ¿qué pasó? ―habló, mirando a su hermano y alrededor de él.

―Necesito de tu ayuda ―le ofreció una sonrisa triste.

―Siempre, hermano ―respondió, abrazándolo.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, por hoy… ya vamos avanzando! ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Qué creen pasará en el siguiente? ¿Edward conseguirá el trabajo? Un capítulo de muchos cambios, de vidas por aparte u.u que aun así siguen hiladas. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, son geniales y me encanta leer cada uno de ellos, es magnífico. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, es un pago genial.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿CUÁL FUE EL ÚTIMO CHISME QUE ESCUCHASTE?**

 **Y mi respuesta a la pregunta del anterior capítulo… veo flashes jaja como imágenes distintas, a mi mamá, mi perrita, a mí misma mirando las estrellas (cosa que me encanta hacer en un lugar rodeado de árboles y luciérnagas), supongo que son las cosas que me hacen feliz, ¿verdad? y me hacen sonreír :)**

 **Invito a que se unan a mi grupo en facebook, link en mi pefil.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... faltan cuatro capítulos para el epílogo.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción** **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Después de la segunda etapa de su entrevista, Edward salió del restaurante de Bernard con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que le había agradado, pues el chef fue bien claro con sus comentarios; pero el hecho de no haber tenido ninguna respuesta inmediata, terminaba por dejarlo profundamente inquieto. Tenía deseo de agarrar su cuaderno y escribir detalle por detalle lo que pasó. En caso de no ser aprobado, Edward al menos tendría la convicción, mayor que nunca, que nació para hacer eso. Se había encontrado. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero aun así caminó hasta el apartamento en el que podría tirar su cuerpo en un colchón y respirar aliviado. Había hecho lo mejor y no podría estar más orgulloso.

Podría parecer masoquismo, pero Bella estaba acostada en la cama, esperando a que el reloj marcara la media noche. Se cuestionaba todo el tiempo el cómo será que Edward se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Ansioso? ¿Desesperado? ¿Pensaba en ella? No sabía cuál respuesta sería peor para la última pregunta.

Cuando el nuevo día fue anunciado por la marcación del aparato digital que se encontraba al lado de su cama, Bella sintió a su corazón pesado. Era un dolor que se mezclaba con la melancolía. No era una combinación que apreciaba y, por esa razón, intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, aunque solo cayó en un leve sopor cuando ya se acercaban las tres de la mañana.

Se despertó casi lloriqueando. Apagó el celular y quiso privarse del resto del mundo, ya era demasiado convivir con sus propios pensamientos y con los involuntarios sueños que tenía.

En la noche había soñado que Edward se casaba con ella, era una escena que podría hasta hacer parte de un drama mexicano. Edward estaba parado en el altar, esperando a Lauren y, de repente, en lugar de Lauren, Bella aparecía en la puerta de la iglesia, vestida de rojo. No sabía describir bien quienes eran las personas que los acompañaban dentro de la iglesia, y mucho menos la decoración del lugar. Para Bella, lo que quedó registrado de ese sueño, fue la mirada de felicidad que Edward le ofrecía. La mirada que compartían cuando estaban juntos.

Se levantó de la cama, intentando no mirar el reloj que quedaba en la cocina, o lo que las aguas podrían indicarle. Dependiendo de la hora, ya sería un hombre casado. Era hasta bobo pensar que una alianza en el dedo agravaría la situación, al final de cuentas, ella aceptó relacionarse con Edward cuando ya era un hombre comprometido, independientemente de un anillo y un juramento hecho ante Dios. Lo que volvía todo doloroso para Bella en ese momento, es que él tuvo la oportunidad de elegir. Quería ser la única y sabía que no había nada más justo que eso.

Se preparó el desayuno, desanimada, sentía a su boca seca y masticaba sin ganas su pan con mantequilla de maní. Intentó distraerse con Antohny y Marie, pero era imposible. Más difícil aun cuando ella (no tanto), sin querer vio en el reloj que faltaba solo una hora y media para el matrimonio.

Ahora era el momento de sentir rabia. ¿Cómo pudo elegir a Lauren? Quería agarrar el celular y gritarle, llamarlo cobarde, idiota. ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba por cometer el mayor error de su vida? ¿Y qué derecho tenía él de hacerle eso a Bella? Su furia era tremenda, caminaba de un lado para otro en su minúsculo apartamento, sus ojos secos, no quería permitirse llorar.

Encendió el radio e intentó distraerse, estaba bufando. Ella iba a ser fuerte, estaba determinada a ser fuerte. Luchó hasta donde pudo, fue hasta su límite.

Deambulo un poco más, sus oídos no registraban la música alegre que sonaba de fondo. Su corazón dolía, sus ojos ardían, un nudo se formaba en su garganta; intentaba sacar el aire con más fuerza, no quería permitirse llorar. Todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

 _¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?_ Pensó.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. Una hora más y sería un hombre casado.

Algunos se engañarían creyendo que ella saldría corriendo de su casa y entraría en esa iglesia, gritando a los siete vientos que impidan el esperado casamiento. Ella lo amaba, no había dudas, pero aún tenía orgullo.

Su rostro tenía expresión de odio, pero las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, probaban que la chica era mucho más frágil de lo que quería aparentar.

Sucumbió al confort de su cama y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la almohada, nada sacaba con llorar, pero su cerebro parecía haber entrado en sincronía con su corazón. Sus ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas se secaron en su rostro mientras durmió en un sueño sin sueños. Se despertó asustada con un golpeteo sin fin en su puerta, el timbre no paraba de sonar.

―¿Quén es? ―preguntó, levantándose desorientada, estaba preocupada.

―Soy yo.

Bella abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Rosalie. ¿Será que Edward mandó a su hermana para ver cómo estaba ella? ¿O será que la rubia apareció en su puerta solo para hablar del matrimonio? Sabía muy bien que Rosalie jamás aprobó ese matrimonio.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Bella―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Medio día ―respondió Rosalie―. Mierda, Bella, estaba preocupada. Tardaste tanto en atender a la puerta que por algunos minutos creí que habías hecho alguna tontería.

―¿Qué pasó, Rose? ―indagó, aún confundida.

―Dios mío, estás terrible, Edward es un idiota ―murmuró.

―¿Puedes responderme, por el amor de Dios? ¿Qué pasó, Rose? ¿Por qué no estás en el matrimonio?

―No hubo matrimonio, Bella.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, perpleja―. ¿Cómo así que no hubo matrimonio? ¿Qué está pasando, Rose?

―¿Puedo entrar? ― preguntó la mujer, no queriendo dar muchos detalles en el corredor del edificio.

―Claro.

Bella halo una de las sillas de la mesa que usaba para comer, pero Rosalie no pareció notarlo y se sentó directamente en el sofá que estaba cerca a la cama. A la morena le daba pena, y seguramente haría algún comentario de su humilde casa, pero no lo hizo porque su curiosidad estaba gritando. Solo le faltaba sacudir a Rosalie y pedirle que soltara toda la información que sabía.

―¿Por qué no hubo matrimonio? ―preguntó Bella una vez más. Esta vez estaba sentada en la cama, mirando el rostro de la hermana de su amado.

―El matrimonio fue cancelado ―explicó Rose―. Mierda, tenía ensayado en mi cabeza cómo te contaría esto.

―¿Qué pasó, Rose? ¿Está bien él? Por el amor de Dios, cuéntame ya. ―Esta vez se levantó, estaba afligida.

―Edward apareció en mi puerta hace dos semanas. Estaba ahí, con la marca de dedos en el rostro y maletas alrededor de su cuerpo. Maletas que hizo apresuradamente, probablemente esa hija de puta encontró una manera de echar fuego en lo que quedaba ―dijo, claramente con odio.

Bella quería pedirle a Rose que parar de hablar, pero no tuvo las fuerzas para eso. Las palabras parecían no conseguir salir de su boca, estaban atascadas. Rosalie, percibiendo la postura de la chica, se quedó quieta. Por más que no pudiera explotar verbalmente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, su cuerpo expuso lo que estaba sintiendo. Su rostro fue volviéndose pálido y, en ese mismo momento, Rosalie agarró una almohada del sofá y comenzó a abanicar a la morena.

―Puta madre, no te vayas a desmayar, Bella. ―La abanicó un poco más―. Sé que fue mucha información de una sola vez, pero necesitaba hacer eso. Estaba preocupada por ti, sé muy bien lo que es terminar una relación con una persona que aún amo, sé lo que duele y lo que es capaz de hacernos pensar, y si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes, nos lleva con ella. Respira profundo, vamos.

―¿No se casó?

―No.

―¿Terminó con Lauren hace dos semanas?

―Creo que sí. No me contó detalles, simplemente me informó que ahora estaba libre y que iba a necesitar temporalmente de mi ayuda, no supe más detalles.

―¿Y no pensó en algún momento en contarme? ―Bella preguntó retóricamente en voz alta. Rose sentía que ahora el color ya estaba volviendo al rostro de la chica. La verdad, el rostro pálido estaba cada vez más rojo―. Estaba hecha mierda y él no se casó. Es eso, ¿verdad?

―Es por eso que te dije que era un idiota.

―¿Un idiota? ¡Es un… Argggh! ―gritó. Rosalie no fue capaz de entender las palabras de Bella; la verdad, parecían más gemidos de rabia que cualquier insulto―. ¡Voy a matar a tu hermano! ¿Cómo se cree con el derecho de no contarme que no se casó? ¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si tuviese el mínimo de consideración por mí! Dios mío, no puedo creer que fue capaz…

―Ya hablé con él, le dije que era una estupidez, que deberían conversar, pero me decía que tuviera calma.

―¿Calma? Dios mío, Rose, voy a necesitar de mucha calma para no salir ahora mismo de aquí e ir tras tu hermano, lista para decirle sus buenas y malas cosas al oído.

―Bella, no vine con la intención de hacerte enojar o hacer que se te llenen los ojos de sangre para que vayas corriendo tras mi hermano con la intención de matarlo; Edward está introspectivo en los últimos días, está intentando dedicarse, encontrar su camino… no sé, no conversa mucho conmigo y el único momento que estamos juntos es la cena. Intenta no hablar mucho de lo que pasa por su cabeza, y paré de preguntar después de darme cuenta que no recibiría respuestas. ¿Sabes lo que me intriga?

―¿Qué?

―Se la vive escribiendo en un cuadernito. Le pregunté si estaba escribiendo un diario, medio de broma, pero no me respondió. Entonces le pregunté si me dejaba leer, dijo que no.

―Fue un regalo para él, de mi parte ―contó.

―Hmmm, entonces tiene sentido…

―¿Qué?

―Cuando le pregunté si te dejaría leer a ti, dijo que sí. Admito que quedé un poco herida, pues crecí con él, soy de la familia, pero creo que comprendo. De cualquier manera, nunca siquiera abrí el maldito cuadernito ―habló, abriendo la bolsa y sacando el cuaderno de dentro―. Pero lo traje, ya que dice que te deja leer. No sé si son justificaciones, si es algo que va a ser peor para ti. Espero que, independiente de lo que sea, conforte a tu corazón. Sé que a él lo conforta.

Bella se quedó mirando el regalo que le dio a Edward hace poco más de un mes. Tenía miedo de abrir y hojear las páginas; por otro lado, moría de curiosidad.

―¿Él te pidió que trajeras esto aquí?

―No, de ninguna manera, Edward no sabe que le quité esto. Estoy segura que escucharé bastante cuando sepa que te lo traje sin su permiso, pero que se joda, ya lidiaré con mi hermano. Puedo estar cometiendo un error, queriendo apresurar las cosas, metiéndome donde no debo, pero decidí arriesgarme…

―¿Por qué?

―Porque a veces la gente hace cosas así por las personas que se ama. Quiero verlo feliz. Nunca en todo este tiempo me metí en nada, pero como una mujer que ya sufrió por amor, me vi en el momento de interferir. Si es en vano, puedes tener la certeza de que lo hice con la mejor intención, y sé que al menos podré evitar que pases el día entero lloriqueando por la casa. ―Se levantó―. No quiero extenderme, tengo algunas cosas que resolver y, de cualquier manera, es tuya la opción de leer lo que está escrito en todas esas páginas.

―Voy a sentirme invadiendo su privacidad ―respondió.

―Ya dije que la elección es tuya. Escuché de su boca que no tendría problema en dejarte leer, pero en caso que eso quede pesando en tu conciencia, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

―Gracias por contarme. ―Caminó hasta la puerta.

―De nada ―abrazó a la chica―. Espero que ustedes dos estén bien. Independientemente de juntos o separados… espero que aun así estén bien.

Bella no supo qué responder, estaba confundida.

―Cuando quieras, me puedes llamar ―informó Rose―. Y cuidado con tu portero, ¿eh? Le di cincuenta dólares para que me dejara subir sin llamar por interfono, y el tonto me dejó; puedes estar segura que voy a decirle sus verdades cuando esté saliendo del edificio.

Las dos se despidieron y Rosalie hizo lo que prometió. La verdad, si ella le hubiera dado un solo dólar, el hombre la habría dejado subir. Estaba hipnotizado por su belleza y, después, aún más por su mandona manera de ser.

Bella se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando el cuaderno. Se levantó, se sentó. Se levantó nuevamente.

―¡Es solo un maldito cuaderno! ―se dijo a sí misma―. Solamente una página. Él dijo que podría leerlo… seguro no escribió nada en la primera página…

Parecía una loca, hablando sola en su pequeño cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y esta vez giró la tapa del cuaderno. Dejó que sus ojos pasaran rápidos y curiosos por la primera página, pero no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para leer rápidamente el contenido de esa hoja, al fin de cuentas se trataba de una repetición que no parecía tener fin. "No voy a desistir"

―Qué diablos… ―murmuró.

Giró una página más y quedó sorprendida con el contenido, pues era el mismo que la página anterior. Imaginó que esa era una manera de Edward intentar asegurarse a sí mismo que las cosas saldrían bien. Giró una más y vio nuevamente las mismas palabras, esta vez con una caligrafía más descuidada. Se preguntó momentáneamente si el cuaderno estaría todo escrito de esa manera, pero después de girar unas páginas más, vio algo diferente. Al principio desvió la mirada, pero no logró hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, cediendo a su enorme curiosidad.

 _Me quedé pensando en la llamada de Bella. Tenía tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle ella, pero creo que ahora reamente no es el momento. Creo que estamos en lo correcto al permitirnos tener este espacio. Mi vida está tan complicada._

 _Lauren no para de hablar sobre el bebé y continúa igual: no quiero ser papá, no en estas condiciones._

 _Mi mente está descontrolada a esta hora de la noche. Lauren duerme mientras yo me quedo imaginando millones de posibilidades y alternativas de mi vida. Por ejemplo, ¿qué habría pasado si fuera un tipo exitoso? ¿Habría conocido a Bella? ¿Mis valores habrían cambiado? Y si Lauren no estuviera embarazada, ¿Bella y yo lograríamos estar juntos? ¿Será que nunca hubiera tenido el coraje de descubrir quién en verdad soy?_

Bella intentó buscar repuestas para las mismas preguntas que Edward hizo, pero sabía que era en vano. No tenía cómo suponer cosas que no pasarían, pues volver el tiempo atrás no era posible y no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo con especulaciones. Pensó si debería girar una página más, tenía miedo de lo que podría estar escrito ahí.

Movida por la curiosidad, acabó desvelando un poco más el contenido del diario.

 _Me siento patético mirando atreves de la ventana. No puedo ver nada en el apartamento de Bella, porque las cortinas están cerradas y la ventana es pequeña. Me quedo pensando en lo que ella haría si descubriera que ahora soy yo quien la está espiando, y me vuelvo loco intentando saber lo que ella está haciendo._

―¡Idiota! ―exclamó sorprendida, y quería desesperadamente tener a alguien a su lado para poder compartir su sorpresa.

 _Vi una cosa en la televisión en estos días mientras cambiaba de canal. Era una mujer que se decía a si misma: "eres linda". Creo que ella no se sentía linda, pero no lo puedo afirmar con toda seguridad, pues la película ya estaba terminando. De cualquier manera, ella parecía intentar convencerse de eso y en puro acto de curiosidad, decidí decir algo a mí mismo mientras me esparcía la espuma de afeitar por el rostro. "Eres capaz". Pareció ridículo, pero no logré parar de pensar en eso el día entero._

 _Creo que estoy empezando a creer en eso, y mi estómago empieza a revolverse, pero de una forma increíble._

Sin dudar, giró una página más y no logró, de ninguna forma, contener la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro.

 _Soy capaz. Estoy seguro de que soy capaz._

 _Mi conversación con Marcel me dejó tan confiado. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso? ¡Un talento! Dios mío, tengo un talento. Estoy seguro de que soy capaz. Quisiera poder contarle a ella. A todo el mundo._

¿Qué talento era ese que Edward poseía? Bella no podría sacar la pregunta de su cabeza. Tenía plena seguridad de que Edward era capaz de encontrar un buen empleo y no depender de nadie, pero por la manera que lo escribió, parecía que había descubierto alguna cosa increíble que podría hacer, algo que amaba. No tenía idea de quién era ese tal Marcel, pero estuvo feliz de que se haya cruzado en el camino de Edward, guiándolo para lo que quiera que sea.

Su estómago gruñó y por más desesperada que estaba por saber lo que estaba escrito en el resto de esas páginas, la chica decidió tomar un baño y salir de casa para comer algo. Apenas podía creer en la locura que eso se había vuelto. Por su mente pasaban millones de preguntas. Si Edward no se había casado, ¿significaba que Lauren estaba al otro lado de la calle, viviendo sola en ese apartamento? ¿Y el bebé? Eran tantas preguntas y hasta ahora no fue capaz de responder cada una de ellas.

Arregló su bolso, colocando su cartera, el celular y, por fin, el diario que le había dado a Edward, solo porque no fue capaz de controlarse.

Comió una ensalada en un restaurante cerca de su apartamento, y todo el tiempo se quedaba pensando en ese maldito diario. Quería abrirlo en ese instante y leer por lo menos una página más. Era como si fuese un libro de ficción, tan bueno que de ninguna manera podía soltarlo; tenía curiosidad por saber qué ocurriría con el personaje principal, cuál sería el día qué lo llevó a tomar las decisiones que tomó. Quería saber porque, por más que se asemejara a una trama de ficción, eso era la vida de alguien a quien amaba, y sabía que todo lo que estaba contenido en cada página, tendría una influencia en su vida.

―Solo una página ―se prometió a sí misma, sacando el libro del bolso mientras esperaba que el mesero le trajera la cuenta.

 _Soñé con su aroma._

 _No puedo casarme._

 _No me voy a casar._

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a arder y respiró profundo, no permitiéndose llorar. Quería insultar a Edward. ¿Por qué diablos no le contó que no se iba a casar?

Decidió que era mejor continuar con la lectura fuera del restaurante. Caminó hasta el Central Park y se sentó en un banco cualquiera, pues sabía que ahí nadie la perturbaría, y no quería quedarse en el confinamiento de su propio apartamento.

 _Hice algunas entrevistas en estos días, pero la que realmente quiero es mañana. Es para ser asistente de un pequeño restaurante francés, aquí en Soho. Estoy tan animado que me da hasta nervios. Espero que sea esta mi gran oportunidad._

 _Dios sabe que ya pagué por tantas elecciones erradas, y ahora estoy haciendo la elección correcta. Me siento como bobo al imaginarme trabajando dentro de un mes; me siento hasta ambicioso pensando que tal vez, dentro de algunos años, tenga la oportunidad de ser considerado un chef de renombre aquí en nueva York. Me siento jovial, renovado._

 _Rose no para de sonreír cada vez que conversamos. Creo que ahora ella está verdaderamente orgullosa de mí. Tengo un poco de miedo de decepcionarla, pero al mismo tiempo mi hermana me da muchas fuerzas. No sé si habría conseguido hacer tantas cosas en las últimas semanas sin la ayuda de ella._

 _Prometió guardar el secreto y no le ha contado a nadie sobre las entrevistas que he hecho, quiero sorprender a nuestros padres. Le dije que me sentía bobo y me respondió que era normal, eso pasaba cuando la gente se sentía muy feliz. Si puedo ser honesto, realmente me siento feliz._

 _A pesar de todo, a pesar de los problemas con Lauren, de extrañar tanto a Bella. Nunca pensé que diría eso, pero me siento tan feliz conmigo mismo._

Bella quería desesperadamente llamar a Edward y abrazarlo. A cada giro de página la rabia que sentía por no haberle dicho que no se había casado, disminuía un poco, sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que aún no estaba guardando un poquito de rencor.

 _La entrevista fue increíble. Él quiere que venga a cocinar para él el día diez. Es un día antes de la boda. Sé lo que tengo que hacer._

 _No quiero esperar a que el resultado salga, recibir una respuesta positiva o negativa no cambia el cómo me siento. No sé por qué prolongué eso por tanto tiempo._

 _Estaba haciendo tantas cosas erradas no solo en mi vida, sino también con las personas a mi alrededor. No puedo sentir más nada por Lauren, todas las veces que me acuesto en la cama con ella, nuestros cuerpos quedan tan alejados que, probablemente, entre nosotros sería posible poner a una persona más en esa cama._

 _Continúa hablando sin parar del bebé y me quedo preguntando qué haría ella si la mandara a callarse. Todas las veces que me muestra alguna cosa nueva para el niño, mi cabeza empieza a doler. Está todo tan mal. No sé cómo van a ser las cosas, pero hoy necesito decirle que no podemos continuar, no podemos continuar con esta farsa, estamos engañándonos y voy a intentar individualizar las cosas, asumiré a mi hijo, pero no podemos ser una pareja. Estoy mentalmente ensayando cómo le diré que quiero romper el matrimonio, faltando apenas dos semanas. Me va a querer matar, estoy seguro, va a ser una gran humillación y todo eso. Tengo miedo de que me chantaje o intente hacer alguna cosa para retenerme, pero creo que ya dejé el miedo de que me detenga._

 _Hoy voy a acabar con eso, me cansé de las humillaciones, de sentirme inferior… me cansé de todo. Voy a hacer lo que quiero. Lo merezco y ellas no merecen vivir con las consecuencias de mi cobardía._

Después de eso, no tenía nada más de contenido en ese diario. Nada. Se quedó mirando a las cosas a su alrededor, pero no ponía atención en nada. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado con los dos y en todas esas palabras que estaban escritas. Leyó y releyó algunas veces más, su corazón dolía todas las veces que leía sobre el día que soñó con el aroma de ella. Era algo tan personal, una tortura para ella y, probablemente, aún más para él.

El día oscurecía y Bella intentó contenerse, pero últimamente se volvió una mujer que no podía contener muy bien sus impulsos. Por esa razón, llamó a un taxi y le indicó que la condujera a Soho. Era la hora de ver a Edward y escuchar la verdad.

Edward estaba intentando contener su irritación mientras veía a Rosalie con el rostro rojo de rabia. Los dos habían entrado en una fuerte discusión. El motivo, obviamente era el diario de Edward.

―No tenías ningún derecho de agarrar mi diario ―protestó él.

―Para de decir eso, suenas como una niña de trece años.

―Rosalie, no es momento para bromas. Si no hablé con Bella era porque estaba esperando el momento correcto.

―No existe ese momento correcto, Edward, no cuando una persona está seriamente herida. ¡Tenías que ver el estado en el que Bella estaba, pensando que te habías casado! ¡Por el amor de Dios, deja de ser idiota!

―¡Invadiste mi privacidad!

―¡No leí ninguna porquería que haya estado escrita ahí! Te pregunté si dejarías a Bella leer eso y me respondiste que sí.

―Va a estar tan enojada conmigo.

―Créeme, va a estar más enojada si le lleva más tiempo en descubrirlo ―respondió.

El interfono del apartamento sonó y Rosalie salió de la sala para atenderlo, dejó a su hermano hablando solo, no estaba con ganas de escuchar lloriqueos, por el hecho de haber tomado la decisión que debió haber tomado hace semanas.

―¿Aló?

―¿Rosalie? Es Bella. Yo... quiero hablar con Edward, ¿está ahí?

―Sí, puedes subir ―respondió ella, accionando el botón que abría la puerta.

La rubia caminó hasta la puerta y agarró el bolso que estaba en el sofá.

―Ahora voy a salir para encontrarme con Emmett.

―¿Quién era?

―Bella ―respondió, abriendo la puerta del apartamento y dando un beso en la mejilla de la morena, quien se quedó sorprendida con la rapidez de Rosalie al abrir la puerta, no siendo necesario ni tocar el timbre ―disculpa, pero ya estoy de salida, querida. Edward está esperándote. Nos hablamos después.

Con eso, Rose pasó al lado de Bella y dejó a la morena parada en la puerta, mirando a un Edward completamente sorprendido.

―Hola… ―dijo él.

Bella caminó despacio en dirección a él. Una vez más intentó contenerse y no lo consiguió, sus puños cerrados atacaron el pecho de Edward. Golpeaba al chico con torpeza mientras finalmente desahogaba su rabia en algo.

―¡No puedo creer que no me hayas contado! ―le dio un golpe más―. ¡Estaba hecha una mierda! ¡Una mierda, Edward! ¡Y no me contaste! ¡No te casaste y aun así no me quisiste! ¡Cuando las cosas estaban jodidas estaba a tu lado y ahora que ya no estás atado a nadie, no me cuentas!

―Discúlpame ―la abrazó él.

―¡Te odio! ―gritó, dándole golpes que se estaban volviendo cada vez más débiles.

―Te amo ―respondió él―. Discúlpame.

―¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? ―cuestionó.

―Porque esta vez quería hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

―¿De manera correcta? ―roló los ojos―. Mierda, Edward, si en lugar de escribir en esa porquería de diario, me hubieses dicho todo eso… estoy sintiendo tanta rabia y al mismo tiempo tanto orgullo que eso me hace sentir más rabia aún. Necesitamos conversar y ahora, no voy a esperar por el momento correcto o intentar hacer todo de manera que juzgas correcta. Quiero saber todo y quiero saberlo ahora.

* * *

 **Cha cha cha chan… es todo por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Ya sabemos lo que este hombre escribió en su diario, ¿qué piensan sobre ello? ¿Bella lo perdonará? Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **Millones de disculpas por la demora, han sido días de corre corre u.u**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuál fue tu último sueño?**

 **Respondiendo a la pregunta anterior, sobre el último chisme que escuché… el de un profesor jajaja que lo encontraron en un bar y estaba solo, bailando solo y dicen las malas lenguas (mis compañeros) que el pobre está despechado porque terminó con su pareja jaja**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana, si las dificultades no aquejan.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción** **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Edward no sabía por dónde comenzar, no pensó en que la próxima vez que se encontrara con Bella sería de esa forma. Imaginó que en lugar de atacarlo con golpes, lo atacaría con besos. La rabia estaba expresada claramente el rostro de la morena, pero la ternura también estaba con eso y, felizmente, no pasó inadvertido para Edward.

Respiró profundo y caminó de un lado para otro. ¿Qué debía decir primero? Parecía que en su diario estaba todo claro, entonces ¿cuál verdad era la que Bella buscaba?

―Edward, necesito saber todo lo que pasó ―dijo una vez más la morena, mirando los expresivos ojos verdes del hombre frente a ella. Estaba claramente ansiosa.

―¿Por dónde quieres que comience? ―indagó.

―No sabía que estabas buscando empleo ―comentó―. Puedes empezar por ahí.

―Después de que Lauren me contó sobre el bebé, varias veces me quedé pensando en toda esa situación. Nunca pensé en ser padre, porque honestamente siento como si no tuviese nada para ofrecerle a un niño. También me di cuenta que no tenía razón para continuar la relación con Lauren.

―¿Y por eso decidiste comenzar a buscar un empleo?

―Sí y no. Quería independencia, no solo de Lauren, sino también de todo el mundo a mí alrededor. Por más que terminara mi compromiso con Lauren, no quería salir por la puerta para ir a alojarme en casa de otra mujer, aunque esa mujer fuera alguien por quien tenía fuertes sentimientos. Le pedí a Rose que me arregla una entrevista en el banco, ¿sabías? Obvio que no sabías. ―Soltó una risita sin mucho humor―. El tipo arrasó conmigo. Sé que no lo hizo con mala intención, finalmente lo dijo a mi espalda, ciertamente no esperaba que escuchara la conversación que estaba teniendo después del fin de nuestra entrevista.

―¿Qué dijo? ―preguntó ansiosa, y al mismo tiempo con miedo de lo que Edward pudiera decir―. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

―Fue el día que besaste a esa mujer en la fiesta de tu universidad.

―Argh, no me lo recuerdes de esa manera ―refunfuñó incómoda.

―Créeme, de todas las maneras que me puedo acordar de ese día, ese es el _menos peor_. Básicamente dijo que era un inútil, que no tenía nada que ofrecer y que a mi edad ya había hecho bastantes cosas profesionalmente. Me sentí tan humillado que lloré, ¿lo puedes creer? No recuerdo haber llorado de esa manera desde que era pequeño. Era diferente, ¿sabes? Cuando te perdí sentía dolor, tristeza; solo que ese día me sentí una mierda, sentí como si fuera a ser un fracasado por el resto de mi vida. Era como si antes solo lo dijera de boca para fuera, pero en ese momento ― _en ese exacto momento_ ― me sentí una mierda.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo honestamente, aunque aun sintiendo un poco de enojo.

―Y después tuve toda esa pelea en tu facultad y me dijiste unas cuantas verdades…

―No sabía que habías pasado por eso ese día ―intentó justificar―. Sé que dije cosas groseras, pero jamás imaginé que fuese algo que aumentaría tu dolor.

―No lo fue, de cierta manera no lo fue. Eras una de las únicas personas que veía potencial en mí. Creo que cuando me dijiste esas cosas, fue cuando me di cuenta que si tú ya no estabas creyendo en mi potencial, en mis oportunidades de cambiar mi destino, era porque la situación estaba realmente crítica ―habló, intentando bromear, pero los labios de Bella estaban lejos de formar una sonrisa―. Fue la primera vez que usé el cuadernito que me diste.

―Lo leí ―respondió ella, sacando el diario de su bolsa―. Discúlpame, sé que no debí, pero no pude. Quería saber todo, quería respuestas, pero todas no estaban aquí.

―No me importa que hayas leído, pero estoy enojado con Rosalie por haberme irrespetado. Jamás agarraría una cosa de ella sin que lo supiera; pero creo que no puedo quejarme, al fin de cuentas, está teniendo la gentileza de dejarme hospedar en su casa mientras resuelvo mi vida.

―¿Qué hiciste después? ―indagó curiosa. Después tendrían tiempo suficiente para discutir el actuar de Rosalie. En el momento, la morena quería respuestas para sus preguntas.

―Me enfoqué en buscar un empleo, pero no sabía realmente qué era capaz de hacer, ¿sabes? Solo quería un empleo para poder tener dónde caer muerto después de terminar con Lauren. Fue cuando llegó el día que fui a degustar el buffet del matrimonio. Baby, lo descubrí en ese momento. ―Sonrió―. Quedé como un bobo después. ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta todo este tiempo que algo que amo, que es cocinar, podría ser una forma de ganar dinero?

―Realmente eres un buen cocinero ―respondió ella y, esta vez, no pudo esconder la sonrisa que insistía en salir de sus labios. Él estaba feliz, ella podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos.

―Comencé a buscar empleos en esa área y fui a algunas entrevistas. Tuve una que realmente quería, debes haber leído que hablaba sobre eso en el cuaderno. El tipo es increíble, se llama Bernard. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, principalmente el amor por la cocina francesa y él necesitaba un asistente. Me postulé a la vaga y nuestro primer contacto fue muy chévere, estaba bastante confiado, ¿sabes? Nunca me había sentido tan seguro de mi capacidad. Terminó con que le gusté, pero quería que probara realmente ser todo lo que parecía. Creo que en el fondo él quedó un paso atrás, porque yo no pasé años estudiando sobre la cocina francesa. Finalmente, me pidió que volviera, el día diez de agosto, un día antes de la fecha marcada del matrimonio.

―¿Y Lauren? ¿Cómo reaccionó ella ante todo esto?

―Cuando regresé no tenía cómo continuar, necesitaba decirle la verdad, necesitaba liberarme. Necesitaba estar con una mujer porque estaba enamorado de ella, no por los lujos que me eran ofrecidos. No llevó las cosas muy bien. Le dije que necesitaba romper con el matrimonio y fue como si hubiese enloquecido frente a mí. Lauren sabía de nosotros.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, perpleja. _¿Cómo así que todo ese tiempo Lauren lo sabía?_

―Dijo que una vez vio unas fotos tuyas en mi celular y comenzó a sospechar; de cualquier manera, mintió en algunas cosas y terminé contándole toda la verdad. Le dije que me enamoré y creo que eso fue lo que más le dolió escuchar, pero en algún momento tenía que empezar a ser honesto con ella. Le dije que quería estar cerca del bebé, que asumiría mi papel de padre, pero que no me gustaría continuar con esa relación y comprometerme ante tantas personas y ante Dios. Dijo que me perdonaría todo, que iba a olvidar el pasado, que vivimos buenos momentos y que era solo algo pasajero, pero por más que me diera argumentos, no tenía cómo continuar, ¿entiendes? Aunque estuviese en la mierda, aunque no haya conseguido un empleo… era injusto con ella, contigo y conmigo también. Continuar con Lauren era una decisión inmadura que probablemente me amargaría por el resto de la vida, y ya pasé muchos años conviviendo con mis pésimas elecciones. Lauren después me golpeó, diciendo que yo era una mierda, que desapareciera de su vida y de la del bebé… fue una confusión tremenda. Estoy realmente intentando esperar que la marea baje, principalmente ahora, para que podamos conversar sobre la situación del niño.

―Debiste haberme contado.

―Quería contarte, pero también quería arreglar mi vida, baby. Nunca hice las cosas de manera correcta, solo hice bestialidades. Quería tener un empleo, un techo. Llamarte para cenar, marcar una cita. Me quedaba pensando en cosas bobas que nunca pudimos hacer por miedo a ser descubiertos. Pasé tanto tiempo fantaseando con la manera perfecta para estar juntos, que no pensé en cuánto podrías estar sufriendo por culpa de mi matrimonio.

―¿Y si hubiese encontrado a otra persona?

―Esperaría.

―¿Y si demoraba?

―Te secuestraría. Como un día planeaste secuestrarme.

―Te extrañé.

―Yo también, baby ―dijo, acercándose―. Extrañé conversar contigo, besarte, tocarte… extrañé todo lo que está relacionado contigo. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Bella no tuvo mucho tiempo para responder, pues fue tomada por sorpresa por el accionar del hombre frente a ella. Él estiró los brazos y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. La morena reaccionó en el mismo instante, abrazándolo de vuelta. Él giró el rostro y besó su mejilla. "Te amo" susurró, y ella no tenía razones para no corresponder al sentimiento. "Yo también".

―Lo conseguí ―contó él.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó ella, apartando el rostro.

―El puesto. Es mío ―contó con una sonrisa grande y ojos brillantes de orgullo y emoción. Finalmente, su momento había llegado.

―¿De verdad? ―indagó, llena de intriga. Su sonrisa copiaba a la de él.

―Lo conseguí, baby. ―Rio él.

La morena no se contuvo y lo besó de una manera que el hombre quedó sorprendentemente sin aliento. No era un beso romántico de cine, era más como un beso eufórico y de pura felicidad.

―Estoy tan orgullosa de ti ―respondió―. Tan, tan orgullosa.

―Me llamó hoy en la tarde. Fue todo bien, apenas lo puedo creer ―respondió―. Comienzo la próxima semana. Va a ir todo bien, voy a recibir un salario al fin de mes, voy a aprender tantas cosas… ―contó animado―. Es una nueva etapa en mi vida. Parece que nací ahora, ¿tiene sentido?

―Sí ―respondió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

―¿Aún estás enojada conmigo? ―cuestionó.

―Quisiera estarlo, pero está difícil. Me gustas demasiado.

―No lo hice por malo. Quería hacer todo bien, quería tener un empleo, quería juntar el dinero del fin de mes y llamarte para cenar en un lugar sofisticado. Quiero que esta vez todo esté bien, no quiero vivir en una mentira contigo. Quiero ser tuyo y poder asumirlo para todo el mundo.

―¿Viste cómo es de difícil? ―bromeó―. Ok. Aún podemos hacer eso.

―¿Ahn? ―preguntó confundido.

―Ahora podemos hacerlo de forma tradicional. Estoy libre durante las noches, renuncié al bar.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Sí. Patrick era un hijo de puta, y sin Alice de mi lado, eso se estaba volviéndo demasiado infernal para poder lidiarlo.

―¿Cómo está ella?

―Bien. Se va a poner histérica cuando le cuente que no te casaste y que nosotros... bueno, nosotros aún nada, ¿verdad? Me hiciste cambiar de tema. ¿Desististe? ¿Ya no crees que vale más la pena invitarme a una cita e intentar reconquistarme?

―De ninguna manera, pero sabes cómo es, solo tendría dinero para llevarte a una cita el mes que viene… estoy sin un dólar, Bella. ―Le dio una sonrisa apenada―. Conseguí tener alguna ropa porque había hecho mis maletas antes de hablar con Lauren. Dejé todas mis tarjetas en casa, salí con un poco más de cien dólares en la cartera, pero se acabaron. Intenté preparar algunas cosas para Rose y Emmett, para agradecerles por haberme dejado quedar aquí hasta que pueda encontrar un lugar mejor para mí mismo.

―Compro los ingredientes y cocinas en casa. ¿Qué crees? No me importa tener que pagar por las cosas, ya que un funcionario de un restaurante chic francés va a prepararlo. ―Le ofreció un guiño―. A no ser, claro, que no tengas más interés…

―Baby, habla en serio. ―Rio, pasando la mano por el rostro de ella e inclinándose para dar un beso en los labios que tanto adoraba, pero la morena fue más rápida y se corrió.

―Nada de eso. Estamos haciendo esto de manera correcta, ¿verdad?

―Te hice sufrir y ahora me estás haciendo sufrir, ¿correcto?

―Más o menos. ―Le dio una sonrisa boba―. Nada de besos. ¿Qué tipo de chica sería si me besas _antes_ de la primera cita? Quiero ser consentida. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

―Lo tomo ―respondió contento―. Realmente quiero tomarlo.

―Bobo. ¿Podemos marcar eso para mañana? ―indagó.

―Por mí podríamos marcarlo ahora.

―Mañana. Nos encontramos en la tarde para comprar las cosas y quiero verte preparar algo muy sabroso para mí, ¿ok? Si es para hacer todo correcto, quiero que comiences ganándome por el estómago ―bromeó.

―Está bien, estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a tener oficialmente nuestra primera cita.

―Parece surreal. ―Rio ella.

―Lo sé. Es increíble.

―¿Estás asustado? Con tantos cambios, debe ser natural tener miedo, ¿cierto?

―Estoy más ansioso que cualquier cosa ―respondió, pasando la mano por los hilos del cabello de Bella.

―Yo también. ―Sonrió ella.

Las miradas de ellos se cruzaron. Estaban solo coqueteando, sin siquiera decir una palabra.

―Realmente debo querer hacer las cosas de manera correcta, porque no tienes noción del autocontrol que estoy teniendo en este momento para no besarte ―dijo él, seguido de una carcajada.

Bella también rio y lo abrazó. Tenía a su Edward de vuelta, estaba en sus brazos… el deseo de besarlo también estaba presente, pero estaba contenta solo de pensar en que estaba cerca de él. Sabía que las cosas no serían maravillosas, aún más teniendo que mantener la convivencia con Lauren por cuenta del bebé de Edward, pero al menos sentía a su corazón remendarse un poquito.

Él bajó el rostro y besó el cuello de ella. Sus vellos se erizaron y le dio una mirada reprobatoria, pero como contradicción, se puso en punta de pies y lo besó. Edward correspondió sin dudar. Se besaron hasta que sus labios comenzaron a doler.

―Doña Bella, ¿qué tipo de chica besa antes de la primer cita? ―bromeó él.

―Una chica enamorada.

―Gracias ―agradeció él―. Y disculpa. No quise hacerte sufrir.

―Está bien, encontraré una manera de vengarme ―bromeó ella―. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Edward.

―Va a salir todo bien para nosotros, ¿no es así?

―Sí ―respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Edward no dijo nada más, una vez más atacó los labios de la morena. Los besos eran calmados, como si ahora quisieran explorar cada centímetro de la boca del otro, pero no todo funcionó muy bien de esa manera. Las manos de los dos comenzaron a vagar, y sabían que si las cosas proseguían unos diez minutos más, probablemente estarían haciendo mucho más que solo besarse.

―Mejor voy a preparar el apartamento para mañana ―respondió sin aliento―. Todo es un desastre en casa.

―Comenzó la loca del TOC… ―murmuró.

―¡Hey! ―dijo, dándole un golpe en el hombro―. Disculpa, creo que ya te agredí lo suficiente por hoy.

―Puff… ―bufó con una risa.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Puedes conseguir lastimarme, baby, pero te garantizo que no es con esas manitos delicadas.

―Soy fuerte, ¿bien?

―Uhum… ―Sonrió, dándole un palmadita en el hombro.

―Lo soy.

―Estuve de acuerdo, bien.

―Pero no de corazón.

―Ok, mi amor, eres tan fuerte que podrías entrar en UFC femenino para disputar el cinturón.

―Ahora te estás burlando.

―Ay, extrañe tu terquedad… ―habló, abrazándola tan fuerte que sus pies salían del suelo.

―Deja a la terca irse a casa.

―Ok, pero mañana nos vemos. ¿Puedo aparecer en tu casa a las cuatro? ―preguntó.

―¡Debes!

En el camino a casa, Bella quería llamar a su madre, a Alice y a Tyler, pero terminó poniéndose los audífonos y escuchó música aleatoria.

Quería haber pasado más tiempo con Edward, poder haber conversado mejor con él, pero por lo que había leído en el diario y por las palabras que él le ofreció, sabía cuán importante era para él hacer las cosas de esa manera. Edward sentía que su vida entera había hecho las cosas de manera errada; y ahora, cuando todo parecía correr de manera correcta, quería tener un gusto de hacer la cosas de manera tradicional.

Cuando estaba en el elevador, subiendo a su apartamento, Bella rio al ver un mensaje de Edward.

 **Estoy ansioso por mañana ~ Edward**

 **Yo también. No olvides de agradecerle a tu hermana por habernos ayudado.**

 **Ella es una entrometida, eso sí. Pero voy a agradecerle por haber ayudado, la hija de su madre es una experta. ~ Edward**

 **¡Definitivamente lo es!**

 **¿Ya estás en casa? ~ Edward**

 **Sí.**

 **¿Cómo están nuestros hijos? ~ Edward**

 **Tardé un poco en entenderlo. Extrañan a su padre, se sienten un poco abandonados.**

 **Diles que estuve alejado, pero que siempre estuvieron en mi corazón. ~ Edward.**

 **Lo saben.**

 **¿Estamos usando a los conejillos como metáfora nuevamente? ~ Edward**

 **No sé. ¿Lo estamos?**

 **Te amo. ~Edward**

 **:D**

 **:( ~Edward**

 **Dios mío, que consentido. También te amo.**

 **:D ~ Edward.**

 **Jajaja. Buenas noches, consentido. Mañana intentamos encontrar una manera para esto.**

 **Hmmm, ;d ~ Edward**

Bella iba a responder con un comentario loco, pero encontró que mejor no. Dejó el celular encima de la cama y se fue a tomar un baño.

Cuando salió, alimentó a los conejillos y se quedó molestando en facebook. Vio una foto de Alice y Jasper en la que los dos estaban celebrando el hecho de que Alice haya ganado seis kilos. Ahora, a cada kilo que Alice ganaba, Jasper preparaba un banquete para celebrar. Eso tenía feliz a la pequeña, porque a nadie le gustaba más una fiesta que a Alice.

Ignorando la hora, Bella fue a sus contactos y llamó a su amiga. Alice atendió al segundo timbrazo.

―¿Cómo estás? No sabes cuánto me controlé para no llamarte, moría de miedo de que quisieras imitar a una de esas mujeres de películas, que se desesperan y se suicidan porque no logran quedarse con su ex ―habló, sin al menos decir un "Aló"

―Disculpa, llamé al número equivocado.

―¡Hey, Bella! Mira la payasada ―dijo enojada y Bella solo rio.

―No soy loca, Alice. Está todo bien conmigo, y con Edward.

―¿Cómo así?

―¿Estás sentada?

―¡Argh, cuéntame!

―No se casó. Terminaron la relación dos semanas antes.

―¡Estoy shockeada!

―Imagina yo…

―¿Eso quiere decir que ya volvieron a estar juntos?

―Más o menos.

Entonces Bella procedió a contarle todos los últimos acontecimientos a Alice, dejando de lado solamente algunas cosas que estaban escritas en el diario de Edward. Cuando su amiga insistió en que debió haber tardado un poco más en regresar con Edward, Bella estuvo en desacuerdo. ¿Para qué esperar cuando ya estaba más que segura de que él era el hombre que amaba? Para qué lastimarse más, aún más después de todas las confusiones que ambos pasaron. No, esta vez podía ser suyo, y ella no tenía motivos para no aceptar ser de él. Alice no tuvo muchos argumentos después de eso.

La morena fue a dormir ansiosa, se quedaba recordando lo que pasó en un pasado no tan distante y las mariposas bailaban en su estómago. Cerraba los ojos y sus labios se abrían en una gran sonrisa. Se quedaba inmóvil y su corazón palpitaba como loco. Movía violentamente los pies en la cama, pero su mente nunca estuvo tan en paz en los últimos meses como lo estaba ahora.

Edward se quedó encerrado en su cuarto, pensando en lo que podría prepararle a Bella al día siguiente. Intentó evitar a su hermana, pero no lo logró porque Rosalie era demasiado insistente; y sabía que, a pesar de todo, tenía que agradecerle a su hermana por lo que hizo, cosa que él no tuvo el valor de hacer.

―Sé que pensaste en hacerme un bien, pero no me gustó que te hayas metido en mis cosas, ¿ok?

―Está bien, sé que tengo la culpa total en esto, pero no me arrepiento. Sé que hice lo correcto, aun equivocándome, dependiendo del punto de vista. ―Rio ella―. Relájate, hermano. ¿Lo resolvieron?

―Creo que sí. Mañana tenemos una cita. ―Sonrió―. Para de mirarme con esa cara, sé lo que quieres escuchar… gracias.

―¿Gracias? Mi amor, quiero escuchar un: "Rose, hermana linda, te voy a agradecer con cupcakes". ¿Qué hago yo con un "gracias"? nada.

―Gorda.

―Desgraciado, mi metabolismo continúa perfecto. ―Se hecho el cabello hacia un lado y después sonrió―. Estoy feliz por ti.

―Entonces vas a estar más feliz aún… ―Sonrió.

―Por… ¡Ah, Dios mío! ¿Te llamó? ¿Lo conseguiste? ―dijo Rose, tan alto, con voz tan aguda, que en ese mismo momento Emmett apareció en el cuarto de Edward, creyendo que algo pudo haberle pasado a su esposa.

―Sí… ―dijo Edward y se carcajeó cuando Rose se tiró sobre él. Se estaba riendo y sentía que Rose estaba llorando, y por más conmovido que estuviera con ese momento, no podía quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. Emmett solo miraba la escena, con una señal de positivo para Edward, y ofreciéndole una sonrisa salió del cuarto. Sabía que los hermanos necesitaban de un momento.

―¿Ya le contaste a mamá y a papá? ―preguntó, limpiándose las marcas del rostro, las lágrimas contradiciendo la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

―Aún no, pero el fin de semana estoy pensando en hacerles una visita. ¿Me acompañas?

―Claro. ¿Viste cómo todo salió bien, hermano? Solo necesitabas intentar y creer en ti mismo.

―Sí, muchas gracias.

―Ya te dije lo que prefiero, ¿verdad?

―Cupcakes. ―Rio.

―Exactamente. ¡Chico listo!

El siguiente día pasó lento. Bella miraba el reloj de cinco en cinco minutos, mientras tanto, Edward escribía lo que estaba sintiendo en el cuaderno que Bella le había regalado; era una forma de mejorar la ansiedad que sentía.

Bella se distrajo depilándose, eligiendo lencería bonita, ropa casual, pero elegante. Eligió colocarse tacones, pero se sintió boba por usar tacones en casa, entonces prefirió quedarse descalza. Estaba con el cabello mojado y con una toalla envuelta a su cuerpo cuando el timbre sonó.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó.

―Edward...

―¿Edward? ¡Pero son las tres, acordamos a las cuatro! ―dijo exasperada a través de la puerta.

―Creo que mi reloj estaba adelantado… ―inventó.

―Mentiroso. ―dijo ella, abriendo una brecha en la puerta y mirándolo.

―Ok, disculpa, estoy ansioso. Ya pasé por el mercado para comprar las cosas ―informó, mostrándole las bolsas que estaban en sus manos―. Creí que me iba a tardar más en el mercado, pero me engañé.

―¿No habíamos acordado que yo pagaría por la comida?

―Me las arreglé para conseguir algo de dinero ―informó, mirando a Bella de arriba abajo. Tragó en seco.

―Deja me acabo de vestir. Ni siquiera me he secado el cabello ―refunfuñó.

―Prepararé las cosas mientras tú te arreglas, no hay problema.

―Es una cena. Son las tres de la tarde.

―Voy a preparar el postre primero y después nos quedamos charlando un rato. Prepararé un bocadito y cuando esté más cerca el horario de la cena, preparo el plato principal.

―Realmente estás poniéndole empeño a esa cosa de ganarme por el estómago, ¿verdad?

―Quiero ganarte de todas las formas que puedo. ―Le guiñó.

―Tsc tsc ―respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras Bella se arreglaba, Edward preparó una torta de limón y en seguida unos canapés. Ella terminó antes y se quedó observándolo, sentada en la cama.

―¿Con hambre? ―preguntó él.

―La verdad aún no, pero tiene una pinta exquisita, tráela a la cama.

―Picoteemos algo mientras conversamos ―dijo, sentándose al lado de ella.

―Hmmm… esto está delicioso ―elogió después de comer dos canapés.

―Gracias.

―¿Me crees si te digo que estoy nerviosa? ―Rio ella, tímida.

―Te creo, también me siento un poco así.

―Quiero decirte un montón de cosas, pero no sé si debo, porque es nuestra primera cita, pero tampoco es nuestra primera cita y no sé, es confuso.

―¿Qué tal si somos solo nosotros? Hablar sobre lo que se viene a la mente y así.

―¿Qué está pasando por tu mente?

―La última vez que estuve aquí, acostado contigo ―respondió―. Estoy sintiendo tu aroma y extrañé tanto eso.

―Lo sé. Lo leí. Hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Quería hablarte sobre eso…

―¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó confuso―. ¿Sobre tu aroma?

―No. ―Rio―. Sobre tu diario y principalmente sobre Lauren. Estaba pensando en que deberíamos tocar ese asunto, porque teóricamente nuestra primera cita fue hecha para seguir al frente, pero la curiosidad está rondando en mi cabeza y siempre me permitiste ser honesta…

―Podemos hablar sobre lo que tú quieras, baby.

―Casi no hablaste sobre Lauren en el cuaderno. ¿No entró más en contacto contigo? ―preguntó.

―Me mandó un email en la mañana. Me contó que le dijo a todos los que fueron invitados al matrimonio que tuvo que ser atrasado por culpa del embarazo. Dijo que estaba pasando por un momento sensible y pedía la comprensión de todos. Me dijo que si yo estaba de acuerdo en mentir temporalmente hasta que todo eso se calme, que me dejaría regresar al apartamento para agarrar el resto de cosas que dejé allá.

―¿Y estuviste de acuerdo? ―preguntó, con miedo de lo que podría responder.

―No. Le dije que ya había agarrado lo que era necesario para mí, y que podría librarse de las otras cosas. Le dije que no mentiría en caso de que alguien me preguntara sobre la finalización de nuestra relación, pero que no saldría gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. Sé que lo que le hice pasar fue humillante, a ninguna mujer le gustaría ser abandonada a dos semanas de su matrimonio, aún más estando embarazada. Una vez más no quedó satisfecha y dijo que el bebé no iba a necesitar de un papá como yo, que soy un bueno para nada y todo un drama que terminó siendo provocado por el hecho de Lauren no aceptar que no puede poseerme. No sé, debe ser difícil para una persona con dinero tener todo a sus pies y lo que realmente quiere, o cree querer, no obtenerlo. Cada vez que pienso más en eso me siento más triste. Me equivoqué mucho a lo largo de estos años, principalmente con ella.

―Tengo miedo de que te chantajee cuando el niño nazca.

―Sinceramente, espero que no actúe de esa manera, no hay chantaje que pueda hacerme, ¿sabes? Me dijo unas locuras el día que salí de su casa, pero no creo que se humille y use a otra persona para eso ―respondió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Bella.

―¿No tienes miedo de nada?

―Baby, tengo miedo de tantas cosas. ―Rio―. Pero estoy intentando ser fuerte, tengo miedos e inseguridades que no me dejan, pero aprendí que tener valor es importante. Estoy intentando juntar todo el coraje posible e inimaginable para seguir adelante todos los días. Tengo miedo de que ahora que las cosas están resolviéndose para mí, tú quieras saltar de este barco. Tengo miedo de que no salga bien lo del trabajo, de que piensen que no soy lo suficientemente bueno; pero dejo esos pensamientos correr por mi mente solo por algunos segundos, no debo enfocarme en eso porque no me va a ayudar.

―¿Estás leyendo algún libro de autoayuda? ―bromeó, pero Edward no respondió―. Dios mío, disculpa. ¿Estás leyendo, verdad?

―Sí. Rose me dio algunos libros y me gusta leer en la noche ―dijo tímido. Bella lo encontró adorable―. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

―Cuando quieras.

―Estuve buscando algunos lugares para hacer terapia. Quiero que alguien me ayude, ¿sabes? No hablé sobre esto con Rose porque temo que piense que estoy depresivo o cualquier cosa del género, porque me siento totalmente opuesto a eso, pero quiero a alguien para conversar y hablar sobre lo que viene a mi mente sin importarme. Sé que te tengo a ti, a Rose, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero poder explotar, reír, llorar… y no sentirme amedrentado por las consecuencias de mis palabras.

―No me siento ofendida por eso, tengo una idea de que no es la misma cosa, y creo que sería bueno para ti. Todo lo que creas que te puede ayudar, va a ser bueno en algún momento de tu vida. Al menos es así como lo veo. Y no pretendo dejarte, Edward, quiero que sea nuestro comienzo, y cuando estoy contigo, no puedo ver un final. No quiero que tenga fin. Nuestra historia ya tuvo una pausa una vez, y para mi es suficiente.

―Contigo me casaría ―respondió.

―Calma ahí, chico. ―Rio ella―. Primero deberías pedirme ser tu novia. Y otra, sabes lo que Beyonce dice…

―¿Beyonce? Solo recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar de otra cantante pop, que por cierto con ella desacuerdas fuertemente, pero tal vez haya sido porque besaste a una chica que no estaba usando chapstick de cereza.

―Esa historia no va a morir, ¿no?

―No. ―Rio.

―Mierda. Un día voy a matar a Tyler, vas a ver.

―Puedes contar conmigo para esconder el cuerpo.

―Gracias. ―Sonrió y después se carcajeó fuertemente.

―¿Baby?

―¿Ahn? ―preguntó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia?

―¿Ahora? ¿Nuestra cita no tiene ni treinta minutos y ya quieres ser mi novio? De aquí a una hora vas a estar queriendo casarte y al final de la noche queriendo tener un hijo ―dijo con humor.

―No me des ideas…

―Tsc tsc.

―¿Me estás cambiando el tema?

―Claro que no. ―Le dio un beso en los labios.

―¿Y…?

―¿Ese beso no te responde?

―Un sí o un no es lo que me responde. Ustedes las mujeres adoran tener esos gestos que los hombres tienen que intentar enten… ―antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Bella le dio un _beso de esos._

―Si aún te quedan dudas, mi amor, voy a comenzar a dudar de tu intelecto.

―Si te digo que tengo dudas, ¿voy a ganarme otro beso de esos?

―Más tarde. Antes quiero mi primera cita, ya estás mezclando todo el orden de las cosas, ahora ya estamos de novios antes siquiera que la cita empiece.

―¿La cita ya no empezó?

―No sé, estoy confundida. Esta es como la tercera cita de mi vida.

―¿Tercera?

―Sí. La primera fue con un chico que no conoces. ¡Para con esa cara ridícula! El segundo fue maso menos contigo, porque tuvimos medio unas citas, ¿verdad? no sé. Y ahora es la tercera contigo, post vieja menopáusica. Dije lo de vieja menopáusica en voz alta, ¿verdad? ―dijo, tapándose el rostro.

―Es difícil tener una primera cita con alguien que ya conoces tanto.

―Pues sí, pero sé que eso es importante para ti.

―Tu eres importante para mí. ¿Quieres seguir u olvidar esa cosa de la primera cita? ―preguntó.

―Depende, ¿aún vas a cocinar la cena para mí?

―Sí.

―Entonces ya, olvidemos esa cosa de la primera cita. ¿Puedo ponerme pijama?

―Baby, puedes estar desnuda si quieres.

―No ahora ―respondió, saliendo del cuarto y yendo derecho para el baño, dejando a Edward en la cama, sorprendido.

Ella regresó y no se callaron por siquiera un segundo. Jugaron con los conejillos, se carcajearon comentando cosas del pasado e hicieron promesas de ir al Bronx el fin de semana, para contarle a los padres de Edward todas las noticias que tenían. Bella también le contó de cuando visitó a sus padres, de que su mamá sabía todo lo que había pasado entre los dos y que quizá fuese a desaprobarlo al inicio; pero Renée sabía lo que una mujer era capaz de hacer por amor, y al fin de cuentas no se enojaría porque su hija dejó guiarse por un sentimiento.

Edward preparó la cena y Bella intentó ayudar, pero la culinaria no era un don que poseía.

Se divirtieron juntos, intercambiaban ideas, comentarios, bromas y muchas carcajadas. Intercambiaron besos, caricias y palabras de amor. Las cosas parecían tan simples que era difícil recordar el día en que todo fue tan complicado. La cena estaba una delicia y probablemente mejor que en muchos lugares de renombre por ahí.

―Me quiero mudar ―contó Bella―. No tengo condiciones de hacer eso ahora, pero si encuentro una buena oportunidad, quiero irme bien lejos de aquí. Tal vez a Soho, me gusta allá. Quiero ser capaz de mirar a través de la ventada de mi edificio, no quiero pensar en tener que toparme con Lauren en la calle.

―Te entiendo. Tampoco quiero salir de tu edificio y encontrarme de frente con ella. Vamos a hacer las cosas con calma, pretendo mudarme dentro de dos meses, tal vez podamos compartir un apartamento, algo así…

―¿Me estás llamado para vivir contigo? ―preguntó, después de terminar un pedazo de torta de limón.

―No, estoy diciéndote que compartas un apartamento conmigo, creo que va a sonar menos pesado para una primera cita ―bromeó―. No sé, ¿lo encuentras pronto? No somos millonarios, ambos queremos vivir en otro lugar y para compensar, somos novios… es tipo unir lo útil y agradable.

―Lo sé… ―respondió―. Vamos a estudiar ese plan, ¿ok?

―Ok ―concordó, dándole un beso en los labios.

―Hoy solo tengo certeza de una cosa…

―¿De qué?

―Quiero que duermas conmigo ―dijo, besándolo y sentándose en su regazo. Agarró la mano de él y la colocó en uno de sus senos―. Sentí falta de tu tacto. De todo lo referente a ti. Te amo de verdad, Edward.

La besó y susurró que la amaba también. Era todo tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Edward no recibiría una llamada en medio de la noche diciéndole que debía regresar a casa. No tenía nadie que lo esperara, nadie que le impidiese estar con la mujer que verdaderamente amaba. Bella se sentía aliviada y sobretodo feliz. Ah, como era de bueno un amor correspondido.

Era una locura lo que ese amor hacia con ellos. Edward era el hombre más fuerte del mundo con Bella en sus piernas, y también el más bromista cuando la tiró al colchón. Ella suspiraba, reía, gemía, pedía más. Y cuando él tenía la cabeza entre las piernas de ella, ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Una sonrisa enorme estaba ahí, pero era deshecha por besos y más besos, y qué deliciosos besos.

Cuando estaban unidos, por sus cuerpos, sus sentimientos y sus respiraciones, las cosas iban de la calma a la forma más frenética que el amor físico podía dar. A ella le gustaba sentir cómo se contraían los músculos del trasero de él con cada embestida, le gustaba su insistente dedo en su clítoris, el nombre de él dejando sus labios.

Edward por su parte, le gustaba los senos de ella moviéndose conforme la penetraba con fuerza. El rojo de sus labios de cuán excitada la sentía. Debería comenzar a pensar en otra cosa si quería prolongar la sensación por más tiempo.

―Vamos, baby.

―Ya casi ―gimió ella.

Con algunos movimientos circulares con el dedo, Edward lo consiguió. El gemido de ella fue alto y él adoró escuchar eso. La mano de ella estaba sobre él como si suplicara que se detenga, pero al mismo tiempo quería que continuara lo que estaba haciendo. Él fue capaz de mantener el ritmo por algunos minutos más, pero después de correrse dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de Bella.

―Por lo menos tener sexo en la primera cita valió la pena ―comentó Bella con una carcajada.

―Mierda, ni que lo digas…

―Estoy feliz.

―¿Por qué te corriste? ―bromeó.

―También, pero estoy más feliz porque sé que vas a dormir a mi lado y vas a estar aquí mañana.

―De la manera que siempre debió haber sido ―dijo, besando el cuello sudado de Bella.

―Es así como va a ser ―retribuyó con un beso en la frente del chico.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Por mi parte, opino que no hay nada mejor que las reconciliaciones :') Espero con ansias sus opiniones, reacciones, comentarios… nos faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo para poner la palabra fin a esta historia u.u**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, sin bellos! Me encanta leerlas y saber que siguen la historia. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, son geniales *.***

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?**

 **Y mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior: mi último sueño, que me salía de casa, huyendo O.O sin avisar a dónde iba, pero a los cinco minutos me arrepentía, porque me imaginaba lo preocupada que mamá podía estar, sin saber dónde estoy o lo que pudo haber pasado conmigo, así que regresaba a pedir permiso para salir jajajaja SI! Sigo pidiendo "permiso" para salir, a pesar de mi edad :P y si no pido "permiso" siempre aviso donde estoy. Y pensándolo de manera psicológica, revela mucho de mi O.O un sueño bastante fuerte O.O jajajaja :P**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil ;)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción** **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Bella estaba al el computador, buscando oportunidades de empleo mientras Edward hacía círculos en el periódico. El mes de septiembre no estaba siendo tan glorioso como lo imaginaban.

La morena tenía dificultad para encontrar un empleo que se adecuara a sus horarios de la facultad, y Edward no podía dar crédito a los precios de los apartamentos que estaban siendo alquilados en Soho.

―Creo que debí haberlo pensado mejor antes de renunciar ―bufó Bella―. Si no encuentro alguna forma de ganar dinero en los próximos dos meses, estaré jodida.

―Estoy intentando no ser pesimista, pero con esos valores de alquiler en Soho, no podremos mudarnos tan pronto ―comentó.

―Tengo una sugerencia ―dijo ella, acercándose a él y sentándose en sus piernas―. ¿Cuán loco crees que sería intentar vender este apartamento y comprar uno en el Bronx? Sería mucho más barato.

―No quiero que dejes tu vida cómoda y estable aquí para que podamos vivir juntos, vivir en el Bronx sería más barato si sombra a dudas, pero quedaríamos mucho más lejos de mi trabajo y también de tu facultad. No creo que sea la mejor elección.

―No quiero vivir más aquí ―contó con aire triste―. No me siento cómoda, por más que todo se haya resuelto, es incómodo. No quiero salir de mi casa contigo y encontrarme de frente con tu ex. Puede parecer un motivo bobo, pero es suficiente para incomodarme.

―Vamos a continuar buscando y no nos desesperemos. Si separo el 60% de mi salario, conseguiría pagar el alquiler de este de aquí ―dijo, apuntando al periódico―. Es lo más barato que he visto, pero si puedo ser sincero, no me parece muy interesante. ¿Qué opinas de llamar a estos de aquí e intentamos visitarlos hoy? Fueron los que encontré interesantes. Sé que tienen un precio absurdo, pero quizá podamos conseguir una rebaja.

―Ok ―concordó la morena―. Iremos pensando en algo… Sabes, creo que lo que Tyler me dijo está comenzando a tener sentido.

―¿Algo de lo que Tyler dice tiene sentido? ―preguntó, claramente de buen humor.

―Esta vez realmente lo tiene. Dice que debería intentar hablar con uno o dos profesores, todos me conocen, saben que soy una buena alumna y dedicada. Una vez tuve una profesora que hasta llegó a hablarme de una pasantía no remunerada, pero en esa época necesitaba dinero y no acepte. Vas a ver que ahora ella puede tener alguna oportunidad, que pague por lo menos lo suficiente para poder pagar algunas cuentas. Ahorré un dinero, pero no es lo bastante para vivir desocupada.

―No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero Tyler realmente puede haberte dado una buena idea. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que tus profesores conocen de tu capacidad y estarían muy felices de recomendarte en algún lugar.

―Pero es un poco feo esa cosa de estar pidiéndole a alguien que te recomiende, ¿no crees?

―Feo sería si no fueses capaz, pero estás extremadamente capacitada, baby. Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco ―dijo, dándole a la morena un beso rápido en los labios. Ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Llamemos a esos lugares? ―preguntó―. Vamos a intentar encontrar nuestro apartamento. ¿Quién sabe y, mañana en la comida de mi cumpleaños, ya podríamos contarle a nuestros padres que encontrarnos nuestro apartamento?

―Rose va a estar extremadamente feliz de saber que voy a salir de su casa ―respondió.

―Y yo también, ¿no? Ya no debe aguantar ver mi cara allá.

―¡Hasta lo crees! ―bufó―. Cuando llego a casa sólo, ella pregunta: ¿Dónde está Bella?

―Adoro conversar con tu hermana, es muy buena dando consejos.

―Eso realmente lo hace bien. Hasta me sorprendí el otro día cuando vino a pedir mi opinión sobre una cosa, normalmente soy siempre yo quien le pregunta lo que piensa ―bromeó―. ¿Ella habló contigo sobre la adopción?

―Sí. Creo que está haciendo lo correcto ―respondió―. Espero que todo salga bien, ruego mucho por ella y por Emmett. Quiero que seamos así, felices como ellos.

―Pero ellos pasaron por malas y buenas ―respondió Edward, y Bella lo fusiló con la mirada―. Sé que también no tuvimos el camino más fácil, baby. Espero que también mantengamos ese tipo de compañerismo y amor.

―Estoy en eso de verdad.

―Somos dos ―le guiñó.

Llamaron intentando marcar una hora de visita a algunos apartamentos y consiguieron permiso para visitar tres, uno de ellos tenía el precio tan exorbitante que Bella desistió un poco antes. El edificio quedaba a quince minutos a pie desde la casa de Rosalie y, para facilitar la vida de Edward, podría llegar al trabajo caminando solo diez minutitos. La portería era bien arreglada y el portero era un señor tan tierno que Bella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa que le ofreció.

―Hasta ahora todo parece estar a la mil maravillas ―cuchicheó Bella al oído de Edward, cuando la corredora que estaba con ellos se distanció para hablar al teléfono.

―Lo sé, ¿pero olvidaste el precio de alquiler? Son trecientos dólares mas caro que el próximo, y digamos que el que sigue ya no es de un precio tan alto.

―Shhh, no vamos a pensar en eso ahora. Déjame conocer el apartamento.

Bella quiso llorar al ver la sala, era mucho más espaciosa que la de ella; era una sala de verdad, para empezar a decir. Ya podía ver un sofá acogedor, una televisión en el centro de una pared, un comedor de seis lugares. Era prácticamente un palacio, si se comparaba con el humilde cuarto y sala en el que ella vivía.

La cocina hizo que Edward se olvidara del precio de alquiler por algunos segundos; era espaciosa y moderna, sin sombra de dudas había sido reformada hace poquísimo tiempo.

―Mierda, ¿por qué vinimos a visitar este apartamento? ―cuchicheó Edward―. Está totalmente fuera de nuestro presupuesto, pero puta madre.

―¡Y aún no hemos ido a los cuartos!

―Roguemos que sea una mierda, roguemos que sea una mierda… ―murmuró Edward.

―Esta es la suite principal ―informó la corredora, abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

―Puta mierda ―Edward suspiró bajito.

―Lo quiero… ―Bella lo acompañó.

El cuarto era claro y tenía una gran ventana, enorme comparada con la pequeñita que había en el cuarto de Bella. No era ese ventanal que había en el apartamento de Lauren, pero permitía que la temperatura rica de una tarde de otoño invadiera el cuarto. En el lugar podrían fácilmente colocar una cama Queen, y el baño estaba en prefectas condiciones, con excepción de un azulejo quebrado.

En seguida fueron al cuarto de huéspedes que era menor, pero aun así era más espacioso que el cubículo donde vivía Bella.

―¿Les gustó el apartamento? ―preguntó la mujer.

―Sí ―respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―¿En cuánto quedaría el alquiler? ―preguntó Edward.

―¿Alquiler? No, este apartamento está en venta.

―¿Venta? Pero en el anuncio que vimos decía que estaba alquilándose ―informó Edward.

―Lo siento mucho, pero debe haberse pasado mal la información. Este apartamento está en venta hace dos semanas, pero creo que no estará por mucho tiempo por la calidad y el precio ―informó.

―Puta… ―comentó Edward, molesto.

―¿Y cuánto sería? ―indagó Bella.

―Este es el precio que tenemos. ―La mujer le entregó una tarjeta a Bella.

―¿Voy a querer mirar esa tarjeta? ―preguntó Edward.

―Sentado, tal vez… ―bromeó―. ¿Me puedes dar permiso para conversar con mi novio?

―Claro ―habló la corredora, yendo para el otro cuarto de la casa.

―¿En cuánto está? ―indagó Edward.

―Un poco caro.

―Dime…

―Un millón…

―¿Un millón?

―… y setecientos mil dólares.

―Puta mierda…

―Lo sé ―bufó―. Por lo menos tenemos aún otras opciones de visita. Hay esos otros que seleccionamos, vas a ver que solo creemos eso porque es el primero que vemos.

―Verdad.

Mentira. Fueron a mirar otros apartamentos, pero ninguno les llamó tanto la atención como el primero. Bella quería olvidar el tamaño de la sala, y Edward intentaba no pensar mucho en la cocina, pero era difícil. Mientras se preparaban para dormir, la morena no pudo evitar las ganas de tocar el asunto.

―Quiero ese apartamento ―dijo Bella con un gemido, sintiéndose casi como una niña mimada de seis años.

―¿Cuál de ellos?

―Sabes muy bien cual.

―Tenemos que buscar mejor, baby, sabes que ese apartamento está fuera de nuestro alcance. Además queremos algo para alquilar y no para comprar.

―Pero también lo amaste, ¿verdad?

―Obvio que sí, es un excelente apartamento, pero tenemos que ser realistas, Bella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaríamos para conseguir el dinero para un apartamento como esos? Gano un salario modesto, soy asistente de cocina. Tú aún estás buscando un empleo.

―Tengo dinero guardado ―contó ella.

―¿Lo suficiente para el apartamento? ¿Y después? ¿Pagas el apartamento y qué haces? Gastar todo el dinero que tienes guardado para un momento de emergencia no es la solución.

―Que rabia ―murmuró ella, girándose de espaldas a él en la cama.

―Vamos a encontrar otro apartamento, ¿ok? Nos vamos a empeñar en encontrar algo en Soho, en Village… vamos a conseguir alguna cosa buena, lo siento.

Bella no dijo nada más. Quería resolver esa situación de una vez por todas, no aguantaba más vivir en su apartamento, tenía la constante paranoia de estar siendo observada por Lauren cada vez que salía del edificio. Tenía la idea de que la rubia platinada sabría identificarla por culpa de las fotos que Edward había dejado estúpidamente en su celular, y eso la dejaba nerviosa. No era de esa manera en que se imaginaba vivir, aún más después de que todo se resolvió.

Eran cerca de las dos y media de la mañana cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar repetidas veces. Mientras él dormía tranquilamente, Bella fue hasta el aparato que estaba encima del mesón de la cocina. Su corazón brincó cuando vio el nombre que estaba estampado en la pantalla: Lauren. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero la última llamada que él recibió fue hace casi dos semanas, Bella creía que la rubia platinada finalmente había entendido el recado, no servirían de nada los chantajes a través del teléfono para que Edward la visitara, los dos jamás volverían a tener una relación amorosa. Aparentemente la morena estaba engañada y Lauren volvía a atormentar a la pareja en la madrugada.

―¿Edward? ―llamó Bella, sacudiéndolo―. ¿Amor? Edward, es Lauren en la línea, despierta.

―¿Por qué mi teléfono está timbrando? ―preguntó, aún un poco dormido.

―Lauren ―respondió Bella y Edward bufó, pasando el dedo por el celular, con la finalidad de atender la llamada de su ex novia.

―¿Qué pasó, Lauren? Ya te dije que no me llames en la madrugada. Ya te dije que no, Lauren, acabó. ¿Cómo así? No vi ninguna llamada tuya, mi teléfono sonó ahora. ¿Lauren, me estás mintiendo? ¿En dónde estás? Ok, ok. Bien, ok ―dijo él, colgando la llamada en seguida y mirando a Bella con preocupación.

―¿Qué pasó esta vez? ―indagó.

―Dice que me llamó hace cuarenta minutos ―dijo, buscando algún registro de la llamada de su ex en el celular.

―No escuché el celular timbrar, mi sueño es leve, tuve que haber escuchado algo.

―Está aquí. ―Le mostró a Bella―. Realmente me llamó hace cuarenta minutos. Está en el hospital, la obstetra de ella también está. Dice que estaba sintiendo unos fuertes dolores y que tuvo que ir para allá. Me pidió que fuera, cree que algo malo puede estar pasando con el bebé.

―¿Será que es algo serio? ―preguntó Bella, nerviosa.

―No sé, pero tengo que ir.

―Claro.

―Si me está mintiendo y me está haciendo salir de aquí a esta hora voy a enojarme mucho. Sabes lo que pasó esa primera vez que me llamó… ―dijo mientras se colocaba la ropa que estaba doblada encima del sofá.

―Lo sé… ―dijo honestamente la morena―. Ya intentó tantas cosas para tenerte a su lado en este último mes, pero creí que finalmente desistió.

―¿Quieres ir conmigo?

―No creo que sea una buena idea, pero me llamas. Sea lo que sea que pase, llámame, ¿bien? No te pongas nervioso y no discutas, ya vimos que no lleva a nada.

―Difícil controlar mi genio con Lauren, baby. Parece que a veces me está probando para ver cuánto tiempo tardo en explotar.

―Respira profundo y cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿ok? Voy a estar esperando aquí a que me llames.

Se despidieron con un beso y Edward tomó el primer taxi que vio estacionado en medio de la calle. Bella regresó a la cama, pero la preocupación llenaba su cuerpo, siendo imposible volver a dormir.

El taxista sentía que el pasajero estaba un poco tenso e intentó distraerlo con temas leves y cotidianos, pero Edward no estaba con mucho humor para charlar. Felizmente no llevó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al hospital, donde el doctor Palanuk atendía. Cuando llegó al cuarto en el que Lauren estaba, el chico se arrepintió de haber pensado que esta vez podría estar jugando con él.

―¿Cómo estás? ―cuestionó él.

―Sola ―respondió, limpiándose una lágrima que caía.

―¿Y el bebé? ―preguntó preocupado. Lauren solo meneó la cabeza, indicando que infelizmente el bebé no había resistido―. ¿Qué pasó, Lauren?

―Fue el estrés que pasé, Edward. ¡Eso mato a nuestro hijo! ―profirió entre lágrimas―. ¡Si no me hubieses dejado para estar con esa chica, nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Nada de esto!

―Lauren, estás nerviosa. Por el amor de Dios, nunca desee que algo malo le pasara al niño.

―¡La culpa es tuya, Edward! ¿Qué tipo de hombre deja a su prometida embarazada a dos semanas de su matrimonio? Todas las dificultades emocionales que pasé en ese periodo, me sentí tan sola.

―No quería engañarte más, Lauren. Vivir esa mentira no era justo para ninguno de los dos, por el amor de Dios, intenta comprender eso.

―Me abandonaste. Te di todo, Edward, todo lo que podía te lo di, pero simplemente te cagaste sobre mí. Hasta el hijo que te iba a dar me lo quitaste.

―Es el estrés del momento ―dijo Edward, respirando profundo―. No voy a tomar en serio eso que me estás diciendo. Iba a responder por el niño, Lauren, le iba a dar el amor de un padre a ese niño, preparado o no.

―¡No tienes nada que ofrecerle a nadie! ―dijo con rabia y volvió a llorar.

Edward estaba sintiendo pena por ella, por todo lo que estaba pasando, se acercó y tocó el brazo de la mujer.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo honestamente―. También me duele todo esto.

―Regresa conmigo, Edward ―pidió―. Ella no te va a amar como yo te amo. Nadie te va a amar como yo te amo.

―No puedo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no amo a nadie de la manera que la amo. Disculpa, Lauren. Quisiera que las cosas hubieran terminado de manera mejor entre nosotros, sé que la culpa de muchas cosas es mía, pero nuestra historia tuvo un punto final. Vamos a seguir adelante, cada uno en su camino. Me ayudaste mucho en esta vida y espero algún día ser capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti.

―Vete ahora, Edward, no te quiero ver nunca más. Nada más me ata a ti. Nada.

―Lo siento mucho.

―¡Sal de aquí! ―gritó ella.

Edward salió del cuarto y llamó a una enfermera, informándole que Lauren estaba un poco exaltada y que le gustaría que alguien la mirara. Agarró el teléfono celular y llamó en ese mismo momento a Bella.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Bella preguntó inmediatamente.

―Perdió al bebé ―contó y la línea se quedó en silencio.

―¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó la morena después de un tiempo.

―No sé. Triste, confuso y aliviado. Me siento mal, muy mal.

―Voy a agarrar un taxi y te busco ahí. Espérame en la puerta del hospital, ¿ok? Te amo.

―Yo también.

Bella llegó en un tiempo record al lugar donde estaba Edward, lo haló dentro del taxi y lo llevó de regreso a la casa. Él no quería hablar mucho y solo abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa cuando los dos ya estaban bajo las cobijas, abrazados.

―Gracias.

―¿Quieres conversar?

―No sé. ―Se quedó en silencio, pero después decidió sacar lo que estaba sintiendo―. Me puse triste, ¿sabes? No era un niño planeado, pero era un niño. Por eso, por esa razón en sí, me puse triste. Después comencé a sentir alivio porque no estaba listo, Bella. Hay tantas cosas aún que quiero trabajar en mí mismo y aún tenía que servir de ejemplo para un bebé que nunca conté en tener. Enseguida fue el momento de sentirme culpable e insensible. ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de estar aliviado porque Lauren perdió al bebé? ¿Soy un monstruo?

―La gente no puede controlar lo que siente, Edward. Las cosas pasan por alguna razón, y tal vez haya sido mejor de esa manera. No debes sentirte culpable porque eso no va a hacer que el tiempo vuelva y todo sea diferente.

―No quería sentir este alivio que estoy sintiendo.

―Eso no hace de ti una mala persona, eso hace de ti un ser humano.

―Dijo que la culpa de todo es mía, después me pidió que volviéramos… quería que entendiera que nuestra separación fue la mejor cosa que pasó para nosotros dos.

―Tal vez no era para ella, Edward ―respondió Bella―. Sé que no querías vivir en esa farsa que estaba siendo la relación de ustedes dos, pero vas a ver que a ella le gustaba tenerte cerca de la manera que fuese. Pasa, hay gente que le gusta ser usada, ser engañada.

―Este mundo está loco ―bufó.

―Sí. ―Rio―. Demente.

―¡Mierda!

―¿Qué?

―Ya es trece, es tu cumpleaños. Mierda, baby.

―Relájate. Aún no. Solo nací hasta las cuatro y cuarenta y siete de la tarde, aún no es mi cumpleaños.

―¿Crees en eso de la hora?

―Sí, lo llevo muy en serio.

―Ok… loca.

―Eres tú quien eligió a la loca…

―La elegí. Te amo, Bella.

―También te amo, mi amor.

La celebración del cumpleaños de Bella estaba marcada para que aconteciera a las seis en la casa de Rosalie. La familia de Bella venía por primera vez a Nueva York desde que empezó a ser novia de Edward, y la ansiedad de los dos era grande. Los padres de Edward también habían sido invitados, y el chico estaba encargándose de cocinar los pasabocas que alimentaría a los invitados.

―Intentando ganarte a los suegros por el estómago, ¿no? ―bromeó Rosalie mientras Edward batía una salsa en el fuego.

―La gente juega con las armas que tiene…

―Por como huele creo que todos saldrán de aquí enamorados ―Bella incentivó a su novio.

―Quería encontrar algo para molestarte, pero mierda, con ese aroma me dan ganas de empujarte y comer todo lo que está en esa olla ―habló Rose honestamente.

―Mejor te secuestro, entonces ―dijo Bella sarcástica, pero haló a su cuñada más cerca―. Dejemos en paz a Edward aquí en la cocina, no le gusta que lo perturben. Quiero conversar contigo.

―¿Vas a hablar sobre aquello? ―preguntó Edward.

―No, esa es tu historia para contar, no mía ―respondió la morena.

―Ok. ¡Nada de contar historias vergonzosas sobre mí, Rose! ―gritó Edward mientras las dos iban en dirección al cuarto de Rosalie.

―¿Sobre qué quieres hablar en específico? ―preguntó Rose cuando ya estaban solas en el cuarto. Sabía muy bien que Bella se estaba muriendo por hablar de algo.

―Necesito de dos cosas. Tu opinión y tu apoyo.

―Sobre…

―Sabes que Edward y yo estamos buscando un apartamento, ¿verdad? Bien, ayer vimos algunos apartamentos y me enamoré de uno, sé que a Edward también le gustó. El problema es que no está disponible para alquilarse. El vendedor quiere un millón setecientos mil dólares por él.

―¡Mierda!

―Lo sé ―bufó―. Sé que podemos buscar más, pero Rose, aquí los alquileres son absurdos, sabes muy bien eso. Siento que vamos a estar meses y meses en esa búsqueda y todo va a continuar en lo mismo. No aguanto más vivir allí, Rose, tampoco aguanto estar aquí porque no es un espacio mío y por más que digas que no, siento que les quito un poco de la libertad que tú y Emmett tienen.

―¿Pero no crees que te estás precipitando, queriendo tan pronto uno de los primeros apartamentos que viste?

―Tal vez, pero creo que ese apartamento vale eso. Quería saber tu opinión sobre un financiamiento, estoy pensando en intentar pagar un crédito y dar mi apartamento como garantía.

―¿Crees que Edward va a aprobar eso? ―indagó.

―No sé, Rose. Quiero saber primero si eso es posible. ¿Hay manera?

―Claro que la hay, tu apartamento es pequeño, pero es extremadamente bien localizado. La gente del banco con seguridad lo aceptará como garantía, además puedo mover algunos contactos estando ahí dentro. La joda es que van a pasar años pagando eso, es un puto compromiso Bella.

―Ok ―asintió―. ¿Estoy haciendo una locura?

―No sé. Si estás segura que vas a poder cumplir con los pagos y que ese es el apartamento que realmente quieres, te doy mi apoyo.

―Voy a conversar con tu hermano.

―Hablando de conversar con mi hermano, ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó.

―Creo que es él quien tiene que contarte, Rose. Tal vez sea mejor que conversen antes de que nuestros padres lleguen. Ve a la cocina y pregúntale qué es lo que pasó, estoy segura que no va a tener problema en contarte.

―¿Es algo así de serio?

―Aham.

Rose estaba lista para preguntar si era algo relacionado con Lauren, pero Edward entró casi volando al cuarto, pasó los brazos por la cintura de Bella y le dio un beso que la tomó completamente por sorpresa y la hizo prácticamente derretirse en sus brazos.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo él―. Son las cuatro y cuarenta y siete.

―¡Te acordaste! ―Rio Bella―. Gracias.

―¿Es alguna cosa astrológica que sean las cuatro y cuarenta y siete? ―preguntó Rose, sin entender nada.

―Fue la hora en que nací. Ahora si es oficialmente mi cumpleaños.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Con hambre… ―Bella miró a Edward.

―Solo hasta las seis, baby.

―Solo una probadita ―pidió.

―Bien, ve a probar si la salsa está buena de sal ―dijo para la felicidad de la morena―. Mientras eso voy a conversar rapidito con Rose, ¿ok?

―Claro.

―Cuéntame, hermano.

―Lauren perdió al bebé.

―¡¿Qué?! ―dio un grito tan alto que Bella y Emmett fueron capaces de escuchar desde la sala.

―Me llamó en la madrugada, estaba en el hospital… me dijo que fue debido a todo el estrés, que la culpa era mía, que si no nos hubiéramos separado nada de eso hubiera pasado…

―Claro, la culpa fue tuya, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho que sea una señora ya de edad, ¿verdad?

―Rose, por el amor de Dios…

―No entiendo, de verdad. Una mujer de esa edad hablando de una cosa de esas… pudo haber sido hasta algo del momento, Edward, es algo horrible que ninguna mujer debería pasar, pero Lauren siempre fue ese desagrado, siempre intentó justificar las cosas que le salían mal culpando a alguna persona que no fuera ella. A veces la gente tiene que tener conciencia que el error es nuestro. Era un embarazo de riesgo y muchas de las discusiones que ustedes tuvieron, pasaron porque ella las buscó.

―Quedé triste por la situación, después aliviado… aún encuentro todo medio loco.

―Vas a ver que realmente no era para ser ―comentó Rose―. Creo mucho en eso.

―Sí, lo sé.

―Espero que todo esté realmente bien para ti, hermano.

―Lo mismo. ¿Cómo están los planes de adopción?

―Cada vez más fuerte. ―Sonrió―. Pero después conversamos sobre eso, ¿olvidaste que aún duermes bajo mi techo? Hoy es el día de Bella.

Los primeros invitados en llegar fueron Esmeralda y Carlisle. Los dos claramente se habían arreglado para la noche, aún solo siendo una cena en la casa de su hija. No era siempre que tenían la oportunidad de estar todos juntos, y Esme quería estar bonita en las fotografías para ponerlas en Facebook ―red social a la que se había unido recientemente―.

―¡Felicidades, Bella! ―dijo Esme, abrazando a su querida nuera. Era tan evidente cuánto prefería a Bella que a Lauren, que la morena llegaba hasta avergonzarse.

―Gracias, Esme ―agradeció modesta.

―Te trajimos un recuerdo, espero te guste ―dijo Esmeralda mientras la morena abrazaba a Carlisle.

―Gracias ―dijo con gratitud y colocó el regalo encima de la mesa, prefiriendo no abrirlo en frente de todos.

―Y tú, chico, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué esa carita en un día como este? ―preguntó bajo al lado de su hijo―. Conozco esa mirada.

―Después conversamos, ¿puede ser? No quiero estropear el día de Bella.

―Ok ―respondió, abrazándolo―. Estoy tan feliz que esta sea la tercera vez que nos encontramos en menos de un mes.

―Esme, deja al chico ―dijo Carlisle, rolando los ojos―. Dentro de poco va a estar pidiéndote sacarte un montón de fotos contigo, Edward. La maldita vecina convenció a tu madre de abrir Facebook, nunca la vi sacar tantas fotos en la última semana…

―Solo tiene envidia porque ahora estoy adelantada. Por cierto, ¡quiero el _face_ de todos ustedes! Intenté encontrar a mis amigos, pero esa parte es muy complicada. Me gusta postear mis fotos y jugar.

―Solo quiero ver en cuánto va a venir la cuenta de luz este mes... ―murmuró Carlisle.

―Tu padre está quedándose obsoleto ―comentó Esme con Rose―. Tal vez deba hacerle una cuenta de Facebook también, pero solo tenemos un computador en casa y no quiero que tome mi lugar.

―¿Tus padres ya están llegando, Bella? ―preguntó Carlisle, fingiendo no oír la conversación de su esposa con su hija.

―Sí, creo que ya están en camino. Están en un hotel que no queda muy lejos de aquí.

―¿Cómo te estás sintiendo con veintidós años ya? ―preguntó él.

―Vieja. ―Rio.

―¿Vieja? Teniendo en consideración la historia de Edward, diría que eres un bebé de pañal… ―bromeó Emmett, pero aparentemente solo él lo había encontrado gracioso―. Disculpa, no sirvo para bromear con esas cosas, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―respondieron todos.

―Ok, ok… ya no está aquí quien habló, Jesús…

Apenas todos se acomodaron en la mesa, el timbre sonó nuevamente y esta vez Edward se puso nervioso, porque sabía muy bien quién estaría del otro lado de la puerta. Temía que no les agradara a los padres de Bella, al fin de cuentas, sabía muy bien que Bella le había contado a su madre toda la historia que vivieron. Sin tener mucha elección, se levantó junto a su novia y abrieron la puerta del apartamento.

Bella se tiró a los brazos abiertos de Renée y en seguida a los de Charlie, escuchando las felicitaciones de sus seres queridos. Edward saludó a ambos con una sonrisa; mientras Charlie fue receptivo, Renée con seguridad fue más fría de lo que él esperaba que fuera.

La morena sintió el nerviosismo de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo haló a la cocina.

―Acomódense mientras voy a ayudar a Edward a colocar la mesa ―informó Bella.

―No es necesario, baby, eres la cumpleañera.

―Nada, quiero ayudar.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina y Esmeralda, como solo ella, quiso presentarse pronto a la familia de Bella.

―Mucho gusto, soy la madre de Edward ―dijo Esme, extendiendo la mano―. Me llamo Esmeralda, pero todo el mundo tiene dificultad a la hora de pronunciarlo, pueden llamarme Esme. Bella me habló cosas excelentes sobre ustedes.

La verdad es que Bella no había dicho porquería alguna, pero Esme veía que las personas siempre decían ese tipo de cosas en las películas, y creyó que esa era una buena oportunidad para usar todo lo que aprendió con el séptimo arte.

Mientras todos se iban presentando y conociéndose, Edward estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque.

―No le agradé a ella ―dijo Edward mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

―Relájate, Edward. Mi mamá es un poco desconfiada, te expliqué eso. Fuera de que sabe más o menos cómo fue nuestra relación, es mi madre, ¿verdad? las madres siempre se preocupan con lo que va a pasar con sus hijas. Solo actúan naturalmente, estoy segura que al final de la noche las cosas van a estar más tranquilas entre ustedes dos.

Lástima que no fue así como pasó. Mientras Renée fue simpática con todos y hasta elogió la comida de Edward, él podía sentir que no le agradaba mucho darle una oportunidad. Prefería escuchar a doña Esmeralda contar sobre la fase dificilísima que tuvo que pasar en _Candy Crush_ _Saga_ ―juego al que se había enviciado recientemente desde que abrió su cuenta de Facebook― a saber cómo le estaba yendo en su carrera como asistente de cocina.

Bella estaba notando el tono seco que Renée usaba con Edward e intentó llamar la atención de su madre por debajo la mesa para que parara, pero nada sirvió. Las cosas solo empeoraron cundo Renée decidió tocar el tema que no debía ser tocado de ninguna manera: Lauren y el bebé.

―¿Cómo está tu ex y el bebé, Edward? ―preguntó Renée. Edward prefería que hubiera mantenido la distancia en lugar de citar el tema del que no quería hablar.

―Mamá, por favor ―Bella sacudió la cabeza―. Por favor.

―Disculpa, no sabía que ese era un asunto delicado, pido disculpas.

―Está bien ―respondió Edward, y se prometió a sí mismo que esa noche, esas serían las últimas palabras que iba a dirigirle a Renée, pero la mujer lo tomó por sorpresa.

Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo, después de la maravillosa cena que Edward había preparado, Renée llamó a su yerno a un lado para que pudieran cruzar unas palabritas. Bella se puso incómoda y Edward, apenado, solo le faltó decir que estaba sintiéndose mal y que no podía conversar con la mujer frente a él; pero sabía que esa no era la actitud que un hombre de treinta años debería tener, aun así quería probarle a su suegra que era digno de tener la compañía de Isabella.

―Sé que normalmente quien tiene este tipo de conversaciones, supuestamente intimidadoras, es el papá con el yerno, pero no quiero que esto sea clasificado como ese tipo de conversa. Espero sinceramente no decepcionarme contigo, Edward, pero como cualquier madre que vio a su hija sufrir, estoy con un pie atrás. No quiero ver a mi hija de la misma manera que la vi cuando ustedes terminaron la primera vez, cuando ella se enrolló contigo. Espero que no hagas con ella lo mismo que hiciste con tu ex, si un día te cansas de esa relación, por favor no busques una amante, mi hija no merece pasar por esos menesteres. Bella es una chica dulce.

―Lo sé

―Espero que comprendas mi lado.

―Espero que usted cambie la opinión sobre mí. Es difícil cuando no me es dada ninguna oportunidad. ―Rio él sin humor―. Sin embargo, creo que el tiempo ha sido mi mejor amigo, con seguridad me ayudará en esta situación.

―Quien sabe ―respondió seca. No había nada más para ser dicho.

Bella se despidió de sus padres y prometió que los encontraría al día siguiente para el almuerzo. Estaba un poco herida con la actitud de su madre, pero muy bien sabía cómo Renée Swan tenía el genio. Por lo menos ningún percance sucedió en el comedor, y estaban agradecidos por eso.

―¿Sabes lo que necesitas ahora? ―preguntó Rose retóricamente―. ¡Tomarte unas copas! Vamos al pub que queda a una cuadra.

―No sé… ―dijo Bella un poco dudosa.

―Vamos baby. Creo que también podría ser consolado con un buen vaso de cerveza.

―Ya agarré las llaves ―dijo Emmett desde la puerta―. Vamos pronto, siempre es tiempo de hacer una visita al bar en el día del cumpleaños, Bella.

Todos partieron hacia el bar que quedaba en la esquina del edificio de Rosalie. Para la enorme sorpresa de Bella ahí estaban Alice, Jasper y Tyler con una morena que debía ser la nueva conquista de él.

―¡No puedo creer que planearon esto! ―dijo Bella carcajeándose y abrazando a su amigo―. ¿Y si no hubiera aceptado?

―¡Edward prometió que te cargaría al hombro en el caso de ser necesario! ¡Ah, mira esto! ―dijo Alice, prácticamente gritando de tan animada que estaba. Haló la etiqueta de su pantalón y le mostró a Bella―. ¡Treinta y seis, mi amor!

―¡Felicidades! Estoy tan feliz por cuán rápido estás recuperándote, Alice. Tu recuperación es uno de los mejores regalos que podría obtener ―comentó, abrazando a su amiga.

Alice aparentaba ser una chica saludable, no estaba flaquísima y estaba lejos de estar con sobrepeso. Bella constantemente se preguntaba si su amiga sería capaz de superar todo eso por completo, y le gustaba pensar que sí. Sabía que gran parte de su recuperación se dio gracias al apoyo de Jasper, y agradecía todos los días por el gran hombre que su amiga había encontrado.

―No tardaron, hasta llegué a creer que iba a ser necesario una grúa para sacarte de casa, chica ―comentó Tyler en seguida, dándole un abrazo a su amiga―. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

―¡Gracias! ¿Quién es la morena esta vez? ―cuchicheó en el oído de su amigo.

―No recuerdo ―dijo, y en el mismo momento Bella le dio un golpe en el hombro―. Broma, es Michelle; no va a durar mucho tiempo, no es muy inteligente.

―Creo que no has superado a Ángela.

―No vamos a tocar ese asunto delicado, por favor.

―¿Viste? Necesitas parar de ser tan gallina y decirle que te gusta. Reparar los errores del pasado, tontito.

―¿Gallina? Estoy haciendo cosas que están lejos de que me pongan en esa categoría.

―Obvio que de todo lo que dije esa es la única parte a la que le prestas atención ―bufó―. Buena suerte con esa… y con las próximas.

―¡Un shot de tequila para la cumpleañera! ―gritó Rose desde la barra, donde tenían ocho pequeñas copas llenas de líquido transparente―. ¡Que sea un año más de muchas felicidades y sueños realizados! ¡Salud!

―¡Salud! ―gritaron al unísono.

Esta vez Bella supo aprovechar la noche entera sin humillarse, hecho del cual se sintió profundamente orgullosa. Tal vez realmente maduró con la edad. Bailó con Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose… y cuando llegó el turno de Tyler, Edward empujó al chico y se quedó con su novia, quien se carcajeaba fuertemente entre sus brazos. Después fue el turno de atacarla con besos, ¡y qué besos! Ah, cómo eran dulces y deliciosos los cumpleaños cuando todo lo que tenías alrededor era a las personas que amas.

Cuando el pub cerró, todos se despidieron y prometieron encontrarse nuevamente, aunque sea para una cena o una cerveza en la hora feliz.

Bella y Edward se fueron en taxi al apartamento de la morena, pero antes que pudieran llegar al edificio, Edward le pidió al taxista que los dejara en el Central Park.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo parados aquí a esta hora? ―preguntó Bella.

―Nada. Solo quería estar contigo así, en un lugar tranquilo y sin mucha gente alrededor.

―Ok ―dijo ella, abrazándolo―. Disculpa por el comportamiento de mi mamá hoy.

―Nada de eso, creo que comprendo un poco su posición. Solo quería que supiera y entendiera cuán enamorado estoy de ti; pero en fin, creo que con el tiempo va a ver que estoy loco por ti y solo por ti.

―Hmmm… diciéndolo así… ―Sonrió y en seguida suspiró.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Sonrió de regreso.

―Nada, estoy feliz. Feliz de haber aprovechado tanto mis veintiún años, de estar ansiosa por lo que mis veintidós me irán a proporcionar. Tantas cosas cambiaron, Edward; me siento tan feliz, tan diferente. Gracias por hacer parte de esto, por mostrarme tantas cosas que antes era incapaz de percibir.

―Creo que nos ayudamos mutuamente, baby, me diste fuerza así como yo te la di. A veces tiene que ser así, un empujoncito es capaz de cambiarlo todo.

―¿Tienes miedo del día de mañana?

―No más. Cuando me da miedo algo, lo escribo en el cuaderno, converso con Megan ―respondió, refiriéndose a la psicóloga con quien mantenía una sesión una vez por semana.

―Sabes que puedes conversar conmigo siempre que el miedo aqueje, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé ―dijo, dejando un beso en la frente de la chica y enseguida, sin poder contenerse, dejó un largo beso en los labios que tanto amaba―. Te amo.

―Yo también. ―Respiró profundo, sintiendo el aroma de él y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. En seguida miró hacia el cielo y a su corazón solo le faltó saltar―. ¡Una estrella fugaz!

―¡Rápido, pide un deseo!

Bella cerró los ojos y se imaginó junto a Edward, en el apartamento que tanto quería, los dos estaban riendo mientras Edward cocinaba, desnudo. Un anillo modesto y brillante adornaba la mano izquierda de Bella.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió para su novio.

Esta vez la estrella era de verdad.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, por hoy… un capítulo más y el epílogo para poner la palabra FIN a esta historia u.u ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ven la situación ahora? ¿Qué tal la actitud de Renée? Espero con muchas ansias sus opiniones.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son hermosos, amo cada uno de ellos, es un magnífico aliciente para esta seudo traductora.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Dónde se imaginan viviendo dentro de unos 5 o 10 años?**

 **Mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior… BROWNIE CON HELADO, aunque eso refiriéndome a cosas más internacionales jajaja porque si hablara de postres de mi tierra (sur de Colombia), sería "dulce de chilacuan con cuajada" jajaja es un dulce que se hace de una fruta.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil. Estoy empezando a subir mis historias a Wattpad, por ahora solo van dos: ¿Edward? ¿Sí, Bella? y EN MI CORAZÓN VIVIRÁS (que aún está en proceso, estoy en la cosa del siguiente capi). Ambas de mi autoría, si aún no las leen, las invito a que lo hagan si les gusta más leer allá *.* o si ya las leyeron y les gustó, las invito a dejarme un votito si creen que lo merecen.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente. Gracias por leer.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción** **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Edward estaba intentando esconder la sonrisa que tenía plantada en los labios, pero era difícil. Caminaba rápido y no veía la hora de llegar a casa. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje rápido para su prometida, intentando descubrir si Bella estaba en casa o pegada al pie de Rosalie. Las dos vivían chismorreando, y había días en los que él se arrepentía momentáneamente de haber aceptado mudarse a un apartamento que quedaba tan cerca de la casa de su hermana. Bella decía que era tan celoso que estaba casi encima de ella todo el tiempo, y por la expresión que usaba Bella al decirlo, no parecía ser bueno.

Ella respondió rápido, diciendo que estaba en casa y que más le valía ir rápido, pues lo extrañaba. Los dos apenas se habían visto en esa semana, Bella estaba trabajando duro y Edward trabajó como un loco en los últimos siete días. Parecía que su jefe estaba probándolo de todas las formas posibles. Finalmente, el fin de semana estaba llegando y podrían descansar uno a lado del otro.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, Edward fue sorprendido por un olor delicioso y por una Bella que estaba vistiendo… bueno, no muchas cosas.

―Mejor que no traigo compañeros del trabajo a la casa ―dijo él, mirando la espalda de Bella. Ella estaba con un sostén rojo, unas bragas tan pequeñas que Edward estaba seguro que lograría romperlas de un solo tirón, Bella había dado en el clavo. Para completar la vestimenta, usaba un delantal.

―¡Mierda, calma que aún no termino! ¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Mierda, aún estoy en delantal!

―Baby, aunque cierre los ojos creo que va a ser difícil quitar de mi mente la imagen que acabo de ver.

―No estaba planeado de esta manera, que me vieras en lencería, me iba a colocar un vestido, pero sabes cómo me pongo de nerviosa con ropa sucia, y estaba poniendo la comida en el plato y…

―Jesús, respira un poco. ¿Pasaste el día hablando con Alice?

―Disculpa, quería estar bonita y arreglada… ―murmuró.

―Baby… ―Rió él, acercándose a ella―. Estás memorable.

―Te dije que vinieras rápido, pero no así de rápido. ―Tragó en seco, sintiendo a Edward pasar la nariz por su cuello.

―Ahora ya está, estoy aquí… ―Sonrió y dio un beso en los labios de la morena―. Y créeme, no me importa ni un poco que estés vistiendo ese tipo de ropa, por mí, podríamos comer contigo vestida así, además, si fuese por mí, no comeríamos…

―No importa, me llevó un tiempo para preparar esta comida, puedes estar seguro que vas a comer. No es porque trabajas con la culinaria que vas a hacerle poco caso a la comida de tu prometida.

―No es hacerle poco caso, baby, es que entre comer comida y tú, te prefiero a ti… ―dijo honestamente, y Bella se quedó en shock con las palabras que él decidió usar, su boca formó una "O"―. Varias y varias veces. Admito hasta estar salivando…

―¡Edward!

―Solo hablo con la verdad, mi amor. ―Rio, estaba de tan buen humor que era fácil verlo sonreír.

―Pues nada de eso, primero vas a esperar a que coloque la comida y después podemos tocar varias veces ese asunto, que quedé interesada… ―bromeó y Edward soltó una carcajada tan rica que ella no pudo controlarse y rio también.

―Ok, ponte tu vestido. ¿Me prometes que después puedo quitártelo? ―coqueteó.

―Si quieres, puedes quitarlo hasta con los dientes ―guiñó y Edward rio de nuevo. Extrañaban tener tiempo para bromear y hasta seducirse uno al otro, a veces la vida exigía tanto de ellos que hasta las cosas más simples terminaban quedándose un poco atrás.

Los dos lucharon todo el santo mes para juntar el dinero que pagaban religiosamente al banco, ya que habían financiado el apartamento en el que vivían, a tantas cuotas que preferían ni pensar en cuántas eran para no empezar a deprimirse. Fue una locura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía arrepentirse cuando en la noche recostaban la cabeza en su cama. El apartamento les traía confort para ambos y al final del día cansado, eso contaba mucho.

Edward aprovechó que Bella estaba cambiándose en el cuarto y fisgoneó lo que estaba cocinando. Sabía muy bien que entre los dos, él estaba definitivamente a años luz al frente de la cuestión del talento culinario, pero ella era capaz de preparar algunos platos que lo dejaban babeando y, por más que él fuera tan habilidoso en la cocina, jamás lograría hacerlo igual a ella. Hoy, obviamente, ella decidió hacer uno de esos platos. Tacos que olían deliciosisimo esperaban en el mesón de la cocina.

Pensando en ayudar a su prometida, llevó todo al comedor y se sentó, extrañado por la demora.

―Baby, ¿necesitas de alguna ayuda? ¿Está todo bien ahí?

―¿Qué crees? ―preguntó, usando un vestido de encaje negro que acentuaba cada detalle de su cuerpo. Bella últimamente había desarrollado una pasión por el ejercicio físico que nadie podía explicar. Edward sospechaba que quería estar más linda que nunca en el día del matrimonio de los dos, ya que todo eso comenzó después de que marcaron una fecha para el gran ―y muy esperado― día.

―¿Puedo comer rápido? ―preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Depende de lo que estemos hablando… ―respondió.

―Extrañaba a nosotros ―respondió, pasando los brazos por la cintura de su prometida―. Estas últimas semanas fueron pesadas, principalmente la última.

―Lo sé ―bufó, sentándose en el regazo de Edward―. Espero seamos recompensados por eso.

―Tal vez ya haya sido recompensado… ―comenzó a contar.

―¿Cómo así? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, claramente ansiosa.

―¿Te acuerdas de la nueva sede? Bien, estaba siendo tan cargado de trabajo porque simplemente ¡voy a ser el jefe responsable de la nueva sede! Voy a ser el responsable del restaurante. Bernard confió en mí, habló conmigo y me dijo que había aprendido mucho, evolucionado demasiado y que ahora que el restaurante estaba creciendo, él no podía pensar en nadie mejor que yo para ser el jefe de cocina del nuevo restaurante ―hablaba con tanta emoción que parecía hasta estar gritando en ciertos momentos. Era como si estuviese muy animado y al mismo tiempo no creyendo en las palabras que estaba diciendo.

―¡Mi amor, felicidades! ―Lo abrazó―. Lo mereces. Mereces tanto, Edward. No podría estar más orgullosa de ti.

―Voy a ganar más, nos va a dar para que podamos respirar más a la hora de pagar las cuentas ―conto sonriendo―. Ya pensé lo que compraré con mi primer salario.

―¿Qué? ―indagó.

―Nuestros pasajes de luna de miel.

―¡Que California nos espere! ―vibró.

―No, olvida california, vamos a ir a otro lugar. Hice las cuentas después de que Bernard me contó cuál sería mi salario, y estoy seguro que vamos a poder pagar todo. Busqué en internet, solo necesitamos planear todo.

―No estás hablando de donde creo que estás hablando…

―Si crees que estoy hablando de Grecia, entonces sí.

―Edward…

―Quiero llevarte a un lugar que ames y, amor, Dios sabe cuántas veces me hablaste de Grecia.

―¡Mentira!

―Baby…

―Ya, no es mentira. ¿Será que lo lograremos? Esas cuotas infinitas del apartamento, tengo miedo.

―Lo merecemos. Trabajamos tanto, luchamos tanto. Así como me esforcé ahorrando cada dólar que sobraba de mi salario para poder comprar tu anillo de compromiso, me esforzaré en que tengamos una luna de miel inolvidable. Tengo que decir que de tanto que me hablaste de Grecia, admito mi curiosidad de visitar el lugar. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir.

―Ok ―concordó―. Amo demasiado Grecia como para negarlo.

―A veces es loco ver cómo tantas cosas cambiaron.

―Creo que la vida es así, ¿no? Es bueno cuando todo vale la pena.

―Cásate conmigo hoy ―pidió.

―¿Estás loco? ―Rio.

―Creo que un poco. ―Se carcajeó―. Me siento… poderoso. ¿Tiene sentido? es como si hoy fuese capaz de hacer todo lo que siempre quise y soñé.

―Puedes hacerlo siempre. Si hay una cosa que aprendí es que la gente todo lo puede. Hablando de eso, hoy quería tachar una cosa de mi lista.

―¿Qué sería?

―Tú, yo y ese comedor. ―Sonrió.

―Mierda, ya estoy viendo que me voy a tragar esos tacos ―respondió y Bella rio más aún.

A pesar de toda la pasión que sentían, consiguieron comer civilizadamente. Después conversaron un poquito más, ¿pero a quién querían engañar? Quitaron toda la loza del comedor y después tuvieron sexo hasta que Bella tuvo la seguridad que jamás podría comer en esa mesa sin tener pensamientos impuros.

Al día siguiente, los dos prometieron visitar a Rosalie, Emmett y a la pequeña Sarah. La casa de la hermana de Edward estaba hecha un caos; eran muñecas tiradas por un lado, lápices de colores por el otro… Bella casi tuvo un ataque cuando vio cantidad de harina de galletas encima del sofá. Tenía ganas de dar una limpiada rápida, pero la última vez que hizo eso, Rosalie la mandó a parar con su TOC y prometió que jamás lo haría de nuevo; pero de ninguna manera se sentaría en ese sofá. ¿Imaginas sentir las migajas bajo las piernas? Era demasiado para ella.

Sarah tenía seis años y estaba en la fase de querer maquillar a todo el mundo que entraba en esa casa. Sin sorprenderse, Bella sintió las manos de la niña tocar su cabello apenas se sentó en el suelo a su lado

―Tía Bella, ¿puedo peinarte y después ponerte labial? ―preguntó, pero ya estaba con las manos en la masa.

―Claro, cariño.

El proceso de adopción de Sarah había sido demorado y Rose había estado tan estresada en esa época, pero felizmente todo salió bien. Sarah se adaptó despacio y la primera vez que le dijo mamá a Rose, todos estaban presentes. Bella vio a la mujer que quería parecer fuerte, desmoronarse frente a ella en un hermoso llanto de felicidad.

―Gracias a Dios llegaron ―comunicó Emmett―. Sarah inventó que yo sería el próximo.

―Papá queda lindo con labial ―parloteó. Obviamente era hija de Rosalie para estar molestando a Emmett de esa manera.

Ver a Sarah interactuando con sus padres hizo que una vez Bella y Edward conversaron sobre el tema y, aunque los dos no tenían ninguna aversión a los niños, creían que estaban distantes del momento correcto de traer a un ser humano al mundo. Bella tomaba pastillas y rezaba todos los días para que ningún accidente sucediera; al fin de cuentas, vio cuánto Tyler se asustó cuando descubrió que su ex novia estaba embarazada, peor aún fue cuando el bebé nació y Tyler se desmayó encima de su amiga. No, no quería vivir ese tipo de emoción, por lo menos no aún.

―¿Uno de ustedes dos me quiere hacer un favor? ―preguntó Rose.

―Depende de qué… ―respondió Edward.

―Gracias hermano ―Rosalie roló los ojos―. Necesito que alguien vaya abajo a traer la torta de fresas que pedí. Necesito tomar un baño y Emmett va a arreglar la cocina porque estoy agotada.

―Acabamos de llegar ―refunfuñó Edward.

―Yo voy ―informó Bella, levantándose.

―Oye… ―Sarah dijo con un puchero. ¿Con quién jugaría ahora?

―No necesitas ponerte triste, amor ―dijo Rose―. Puedes agarrar el esmalte y el labial, tu tío Edward adora las transformaciones.

―¡Hey!

―¡Yupi! ―gritó Sarah, yendo en dirección al cuarto. Ahora ya estaba, no había nadie que pudiera detener a la niñita.

Bella fue hasta la elegante pastelería que quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Rosalie. La hermana de Edward estaba enviciada con las tortas del lugar y por lo menos una vez al mes compraba algo ahí. La morena caminó hasta el mostrador, pero fue detenida en medio del camino por una niña de no más de dos años.

―Camille, regresa aquí ―gritó una mujer, corriendo tras la niña. Al corazón de Bella solo le faltó salirse por la boca cuando vio quién era la mujer que estaba gritando.

Lauren agarró a la niña y la cargó e iba a pedir disculpas, pero cuando vio el rostro de Bella, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Conocía aquel rostro, jamás olvidaría a la mujer que cambió su vida.

Bella quedó congelada, miraba a Lauren y después a la niña. Ella era blanca, como Lauren, tenía el cabello rubio clarísimo y penetrantes ojos verdes. Hizo las cuentas… no era posible. ¿Lo era?

―No necesitas preocuparte ―aseguró Lauren―. Sé que estás haciendo cuentas en tu cabeza. No es de Edward, La verdad ni siquiera es mía.

―Disculpa ―dijo Bella, distanciándose.

―¿Cómo está él? ―preguntó Lauren, con la niña en sus brazos.

―¿Ahn?

―Edward. ¿Aún están juntos? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―respondió Bella.

―Hmmm... ―murmuró, un poco resentida―. No sé si esa es la respuesta que quería oír.

―Edward es una buena persona ―Bella se sintió en el derecho de defender a su prometido―. Logro ver todo lo que tiene de bueno, todo lo que tanto despreciaste.

―Cariño, no vengas a querer darme una lección ―dijo Lauren, colocando a la niña en su cochecito―. ¿Crees que nunca noté que Edward tenía potencial? A veces lo que demostramos no es lo que sentimos. Tenía que usar mis armas y las usé, Dios sabe cuánto usé todo lo que pude.

―Lo heriste.

―No tanto como él me lastimó. No quiero discutir contigo, niña, esa relación no va a llegar a ningún lado. Esperemos que no te lastime y te deje de la manera como me dejó. Intenté todo, compré todo, hasta a las personas; tantas cosas que fingí, pero mi amor siempre fue verdadero. No importa el tiempo que pase o quien quiera decir que yo estaba equivocada, amé a Edward en un extremo que ni tú serías capaz de amar…

―Disculpa, Lauren, pero nuestras perspectivas de amor son diferentes, felizmente.

―Eres joven, chica, ingenua.

―Y aun así, más inteligente que tú… Creo que tu novio está esperándote ―apuntó al chico, que claramente no pasaba de los treinta años, quien estaba llamando a Lauren desde la puerta de la pastelería. Él era idéntico a la niña de quien Lauren estaba acompañada.

―No quiero sonar amarga contigo, niña, pero perder a Edward me enseñó muchas cosas, solo espero que no tengas tu corazón partido como lo tuve yo.

―Ok. Gracias ―dijo, dando por concluida su intervención. Estaba sintiéndose de verdad incómoda.

―Buena suerte ―deseó, siguiendo su camino hasta la puerta. Bella no quería juzgar a la mujer, pero dudó que su sentimiento fuse verdadero. Sabía, por dentro, que Lauren debía estar insultándola hasta donde más no podía.

Bella agarró la torta y no pudo parar de pensar en lo que Lauren le había dicho hasta el momento que llegó a la casa de Rosalie. Necesitaba conversar con su cuñada sobre lo que había acabado de pasar, estaba nerviosa y su corazón palpitaba. Felizmente todo mejoró cuando entró en la sala y vio a Edward con labial rojo en los labios y sombra azul en los ojos.

―Caramba, que lindo te ves, amor ―elogió Bella con una carcajada y Edward roló los ojos. No estaba muy feliz con la situación.

―¡Tío Edward es una princesa! ―dijo Sarah, riéndose fuertemente.

―Déjame entregarle esto a Rosalie, ya regreso.

Bella entró en el cuarto de Rosalie y vio a la mujer acostada en la cama. Rosalie ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero sabía que su cuñada había entrado en el cuarto.

―Creo que necesito un stop ―comentó.

―Creo que necesito un vaso de agua con azúcar.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Encontré a Lauren en la pastelería ―contó, y eso fue suficiente para que Rosalie no solo abriera los ojos, sino que también levantara la cabeza de la almohada.

―¿Cómo así?

―Me la encontré, ¿sí?

―¿Hablaste con ella?

―Hablé. La verdad ella fue quien comenzó a hablar porque estaba con los ojos fijos en la niña que estaba al lado de ella.

―¿Niña? ―preguntó―. Por el amor de dios, no me digas que…

―No, también pensé en eso, pero la niña es del nuevo novio de ella. Se puso en ello. Apenas hablamos, no me siento cómoda al lado de ella. Solo me quedé con una duda en la cabeza…

―¿Por qué?

―Dijo que fingió muchas cosas para estar con Edward. ¿Será que fingió el embarazo? ¿Será que fue capaz de eso?

―No sé. ¿Habló algo sobre el embarazo?

―No, pero no pude evitar el pensamiento que quedó en mi cabeza después de algunas palabras que decidió usar.

―No pienses en eso, olvídalo.

―No sé si debo decírselo a Edward. ¿Crees que me equivoco si lo oculto?

―No. Creo que Edward no quiere oír hablar del nombre de Lauren nunca más.

―Me quedo pensando en que tantas cosas cambiaron para Edward y para mí. Parece que Lauren continúa superficial como antes, pero solo puede ser impresión que tengo de ella. Admito que no me cae bien, entonces queda difícil verle algo positivo.

―¿A alguien le cae bien? ―bufó, cerrando los ojos nuevamente y recostando la cabeza en la almohada―. ¿Me haces un masaje en los pies?

―No.

―Mierda, sabía que ibas a responder eso.

―¡Bella! ―gritó Edward desde la sala―. Tu celular está sonando

―Sin bobear, es él quien te está llamando, nunca vi a alguien más celoso. No puedo pasar cinco minutos contigo porque el viene a perturbar, debe creer que nos comemos.

―Para de culpar tu hermano, Rosalie

―Para de repetir lo que mamá me decía cuando era adolescente, que ya paro ―refunfuñó mientras Bella salía del cuarto e iba en busca del teléfono que sonaba sin parar en la sala.

―¡Es Alice! ―Atendió―. Habla viejita, ¿cómo está Italia? ¿Ya hiciste que los abuelos de Jasper se enamoraran de ti?

―¿Qué quiere? ―preguntó Edward.

―Calma ―pidió Bella mientras escuchaba a Alice parlotear sobre el viaje que estaba haciendo junto con Jasper.

Las cosas para Alice estaban finalmente encajando. Después de haberse recuperado de la anorexia, la chica mantenía una vida simple y feliz al lado de Jasper. Por primera vez los dos consiguieron sacar vacaciones del empleo y decidieron visitar a los abuelos de Jasper que vivían en Italia.

―Pon las fotos, siempre estoy acompañándote. Ok, puedes tranquilizarte. Está bien. Cuídate, dale un beso a Jasper. ¡También! Besos.

―¿Cómo está? ―indagó.

―Bien... feliz. Dice que acabó de poner una foto ―habló Bella, abriendo la aplicación de Facebook en su celular.

La morena vio la foto de su amiga, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una foto que Rosalie había posteado y etiquetado a su cuñada. Sarah estaba poniéndole labial en los labios a Edward y él pacientemente se dejaba. En la descripción Rosalie había escrito: "¿Mi hermano es un travesti o el mejor tío del mundo?". Se carcajeó y le mostró a su prometido, que no quedó nada feliz al ver que todo el mundo estaba comentando que quedaba "muy guapa"

―Me las va a pagar… Siempre haciendo que pase vergüenzas. ¡Hasta mi mamá comentó! "Él adoraba ponerse tus lazos cuando tenía 3 años" carajo, ¡mira lo que hacen conmigo, baby!

―Amor, si tienes algo para contarme, dímelo antes del matrimonio, ¿ok? ―bromeó y Edward roló los ojos―. Quisiera que todos nuestros sábados fueran así. Me gusta cuando podemos tener un día de estos después de tanto caos en nuestra vida.

―Lo sé, pero si no tuviese caos, no valoraríamos esta calma.

―Me encontré con Lauren ―contó, pues no pudo contenerse.

―¿Qué?

―Ahora que fui a traer la torta para Rose.

―¿Habló contigo? ¿Está todo bien?

―Sí, no fue nada demás. Intentó poner unas cosas en mi cabeza, pero está todo bien. Tonterías.

―¿Estás segura?

―Lo estoy. ¿Tú estás bien?

Edward sostuvo la mano de Bella y se quedó pensando en lo que Lauren pudo haberle dicho a su prometida. Por un segundo se quedó receloso acerca de lo que Lauren pudo haberle dicho a la morena, diciéndole que él no la merecía, que Edward era un perdido en la vida; pero después se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran así. Muchas cosas cambiaron en los últimos años y principalmente Edward; aprendió que nunca era tarde para ser quien quería, para descubrirse.

―No ―respondió, haciendo que Bella se girara hacia él―. Creo que necesito retocar mi labial.

Bella se carcajeó y esa fue la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, de que todo estaría bien.

Ellos creían en crecer juntos, en el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y, principalmente, creían en sí mismos.

* * *

 **Esto es todo… por hoy, es el último capítulo, pero no olviden que falta el epílogo, espero subirlo la próxima semana, perdón por la demora, de verdad; he tenido un semestre pesado, son trabajos tras trabajos, lecturas, escenas que montar, practicar :s ¡PAREN EL MUNDO, PORFITAS!**

 **Todo encaja… todo cae sobre ruedas, ¿no es lindo? ¿Qué opinan? ¿El encuentro con Lauren también las sacó de onda? Vieja idiota, cómo la odio, pero ya no tiene poder sobre Edward, ¿no es maravilloso? Espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

 **Bueno, les agradezco enormemente por los reviews, son hermosos, un pago genial, me encanta poder leerlas y que respondan a las preguntas, y yo contarles las mías :) Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **PREGUNTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Crees en ti mismo?**

 **Y mi respuesta a la pregunta anterior: Juuuuu, dónde me imagino viviendo en 5 años… en mi casa de toda la vida jajaja, y quizá mezclar esa vida con otra mucho más campestre, pues vivo en un pueblo, una cabaña al lado de un río sería genial… y de hecho, lo haré, no sé cómo, pero un mes en mi casa del pueblo y otra en el río jajaja ;) una vida perfecta.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	30. Epílogo

**Hola, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción** **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Edward miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras arreglaba su corbata. Las arrugas en los ojos y algunos sutiles cabellos blancos ya eran visibles, pero aún continuaba hermoso y arrancaba suspiros de las chicas que tenían la mitad de su edad. Hacía y rehacía el nudo, intentando dejarlo de una manera linda, como su esposa siempre lo arreglaba, pero era en vano.

―¿Bella? ―llamó―. ¿Realmente necesito ir de corbata?

―¡Sí! —gritó desde el baño―. Espera que yo la arreglo por ti. Ven aquí a ayudarme a cerrar el vestido.

Dejó su corbata suelta alrededor del cuello y fue en dirección a la voz femenina de su mujer. Ella traía un vestido recatado, decía que ya estaba volviéndose demasiado vieja para usar vestidos que mostraran más de la mitad de sus muslos. Edward siempre la corregía diciendo que no estaba vieja, pero no lograba hacer que su esposa usara vestidos cortos; al fin de cuentas, le gustaba ser el único que sabía lo que estaba por debajo de la tela que cubría la pálida piel de su amada.

―Este vestido marca mis caderas ―bufó después de mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño―. Creo que iré con el negro.

―Baby, estás maravillosa ―comentó Edward, dándole un beso en el hombro y colocando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena―. Creo que estás refunfuñando solo para ganar elogios, ¿eh?

―Bobo, sabes que ese no es mi estilo ―bufó―. Nunca imaginé que fuese a obsesionarme con mi forma física después de los cuarenta años.

―Obsesionada por puras tonterías. Continúas siendo la mujer hermosa que conocí, por dentro y por fuera.

―Y esas dotes de conquistador continúan ―bromeó Bella, carcajeándose. Quería molestarlo, pero sabía que su marido no le estaba mintiendo. Una arruga aquí, una estría allá, senos que no eran tan firmes como cuando aún estaba con veintipocos años. Bella había cambiado, pero independientemente de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, el amor que Edward le tenía, permanecía.

―Solo la verdad. ―Sonrió, plantando un suave beso en los labios de ella―. ¿Me ayudas con la corbata? Solo tú puedes anudarla perfectamente.

―¿Quién está en el restaurante? ―preguntó mientras ayudaba a su marido.

―Mary está encargándose de todo, baby.

―Esa vieja malhumorada…

―No digas eso. El día que fuimos a la boda de cristal de Alice y estaba un caos en el restaurante, ¿quién fue la que controló todo? Mary.

―No deja de ser una vieja aburrida por causa de eso ―murmuró―. ¿Vamos a ir a buscar a tu madre?

―No, todos van en el carro de Emmett. Tendrás que aguantarme sola durante todo el camino. ―Sonrió.

―Lo haré, ¿verdad? prometí que te amaría en la salud, en la enfermedad y hasta cuando conduces cantando desafinado.

―Eso es envidia de mi talento vocal.

―Mi amor, el único talento que tienes termina con "al" comienza con "o" y no con "v".

―¿Ah? ―preguntó, pensando sobre lo que ella le había dicho―. ¡Loca!

―¡Vamos ya, estoy ansiosa! ―Rio ella.

Los dos llegaron al patio de la escuela faltando diez minutos para que la ceremonia iniciara. Edward vio al resto de su familia y corrió para abrazar a todos, pero fue corto, pues no quería perderse ni un segundo de la ceremonia que estaba pronto a suceder.

―Elle, ven a sentarte aquí, al lado de tu padre ―Bella llamó a su hija que estaba entretenida con el celular en su mano, chismorreando con sus amigas de colegio vía mensaje.

―No ―refunfuñó ella, pero Edward quitó el celular de la mano de la chica y lo guardó en su bolsillo. La chica roló los ojos, pero fue al lado de su padre.

―También te extrañé en estos días que estuviste en casa de tus tíos, mi amor ―dijo Edward a la chica de largos cabellos castaños que estaba con cara enojada a su lado.

―Dame el celular ―pidió.

―No, Edward. Compórtate, Elle ―dijo Bella y la niña roló los ojos una vez más.

Edward no podía comprender cómo su nenita hermosa y de vestidito rosa se había convertido en esa adolescente que solo sabía rolar los ojos. Después que la chica pasó a tener los fuertes síntomas TPM (1) cada mes, las cosas solo parecieron empeorar. Esa edad aterrorizaba a Edward, pero Bella lidiaba muy bien con la chica, tal vez por el hecho de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de una niña de 14 años. A veces Elle despertaba de buen humor, pero volvía de la escuela enojada por haber peleado con alguien. Edward recordaba cómo se partió su corazón cuando la chica llegó a casa corriendo y se refugió llorando en su regazo, diciendo que un chico de su clase le había robado su primer beso, pero él no era quien le gustaba. Su pequeñita aún estaba ahí.

La chica estaba lista para pelear con su madre, pero la alta voz del director del colegio saliendo de los altoparlantes hizo que se quedara quieta en su silla. Era un día importante para los alumnos que concluían el colegio, y ahora estaban listos a seguir nuevos rumbos. El director hablaba del año lectivo, de todas las dificultades que los alumnos pasaron y aún pasarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Edward no conseguía quitar los ojos de Leo, su primogénito. Su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo y sonrió mirando a su esposa, que estaba a su derecha. Ellos entrelazaron los dedos y esperaron por el momento en que Leo haría el discurso ante la gente.

―Buenos días, chicos ―Leo comenzó a decir con una voz nerviosa y abriendo un papel que estaba en su bolsillo―. Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, y creo que también es para todos ustedes. Estoy un poco nervioso, porque hablar por todos mis compañeros de clase es algo difícil, pero voy a intentar hacer lo posible. Pasamos por buenos y malos momentos en todos estos años. Claro que tuvimos momentos en que perdimos un poco de responsabilidad con los estudios, pero este fue un año de enfoque para todos nosotros. Todos queremos salir de aquí y entrar en una universidad de prestigio.

«Pensé en millones de maneras que podrían hacer mi discurso de grado, lo que podría contar que los hiciera reflexionar sobre el día de mañana; y me tardé un poco, pero mi fuente de inspiración estaba todo el tiempo frente a mí. Mi familia fue lo que me llevó a este exacto momento y creo que muchos de mis compañeros también tuvieron un enorme apoyo de aquellos a quien tanto aman.

«Hoy, mi discurso es sobre no desistir de ninguna manera. Desde muy pequeño, mis papás me hablaban sobre eso, sobre cuán importante es luchar por lo que quieres. Mi papá un día me contó la historia de su vida, de cuán perdido se sentía hasta sus treinta años. Fue más o menos a esa edad que comenzó a descubrir lo que realmente quería en la vida. Constantemente tropezamos y necesitamos que alguien nos diga que está todo bien, que no es el fin del mundo si sientes que estás sin rumbo, lo importante es no parar de luchar.

Edward tenía los ojos llorosos y eso asustó a Elle, no había visto a su padre llorar desde el entierro de su abuelo Carlisle. La chica colocó los brazos alrededor de su padre y Edward la abrazó de vuelta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Bella sostuvo la mano de su marido e intentó contener las suyas, pues sabía la verdad detrás de las palabras de Leo. Vio a su marido luchar y luchó junto a él tantas veces en esta vida, sea por dinero, autoestima… ellos pasaron por todo eso. No fue fácil y no sería fácil, pero la satisfacción de todo lo que conquistaron juntos hacía que sonriera como boba, viendo al chico de cabellos castaños en el palco hablar con tanta sabiduría. Era difícil creer que Leonard ya estaba listo para salir del colegio y entrar a la universidad.

―Recuerdo que un día le dije a mi papá que en un mundo ideal las cosas serían fáciles de hacer, que la gente no necesitaría esforzarse, estudiar como loco; no, en un mundo ideal todo sería fácil. Él me respondió que ese no era un tipo de mundo ideal, que luchar por las cosas hace que la gente le dé un valor mucho mayor. Cuando recibí esta semana mi carta de aceptación en Harvard, me di cuenta que él estaba en lo cierto ―continuó el chico―. Agradezco todos los días por la familia que tengo, por el amor que recibí. Siento un vacío en el estómago al pensar en el futuro, pero espero que todo esté bien. Gracias también a los profesores que nos guiaron y nos enseñaron cosas además de las que estaban escritas en los libros.

«Les deseo, a mis compañeros de clase, no solo un futuro brillante, más que todo, un futuro lleno de coraje.

* * *

(1) Traducido literalmente es Tensión pre menstrual.

* * *

 **Bueno… eso es todo. No sé si es lo que esperaban de un epílogo, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Les dejaré en el grupo de facebook la traducción de la nota de la autora de este final, de por qué lo hizo así y el objetivo de su historia. Si quieren saberlo invitadas al grupo de facebook para que lo lean. Sin embargo, espero con ansias sus comentarios, opiniones, etc…**

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas ustedes, por haber leído y por sus hermosos comentarios. Fue maravilloso poder compartir con ustedes esta hermosa historia. Y finalmente nuevamente gracias jaja por haber contestado a las preguntas de cada capítulo, con las cuales me sentía más cerca de ustedes, fue una linda actividad que quizá copie para mis propios fics jajaja**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


End file.
